Contracted Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer meets Jonathan in New York and then comes up with a business arrangement for the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Edwards was at her desk at the New York Times working on an article. She had been deep in the research of this one all day and couldn't wait to go home and sink into a bubble bath.

Just before 3 p.m., one of her friends Camille, whom Jennifer affectionally called Millie, stopped by her desk.

"Hey, so we finally picked a place for this month's Supper Club. We are going to The Purple Olive at 7".

"I don't know. I'm pretty tired".

"Just for a little bit? Please? I don't want to go alone".

"Ok fine. But I am only having dinner and one drink and then I'm out of there".

"It's a deal".

She finished her research, called it a day at 4:30 and headed home to change. She selected a black corset top with red lace over it and a black pencil skirt and paired it with some black heels.

She took her hair down and straightened it, and then freshened up her makeup and chose to go with a smoky eye. She walked out the door by 6:15 and hailed a cab to the restaurant.

Camilla was there when she got there and had already gotten a table for 8.

"Who all is coming?"

"Well, you and me and Mark and Evan, and I think Mark said his sister Hayley was coming and bringing a friend, and Evan said he invited his boss".

"Interesting".

"I love our little supper club that we have formed. It's so fun to try and discover a new restaurant every month".

"Yeah, it is".

One by one, they trickled in and sat down.

Hayley brought a friend named Michael. He was tall, blonde, handsome, and very conceited. He came and sat by Millie.

"Hi, I'm Michael."

"Hi. I'm Millie, and this is Jennifer".

"Nice to meet you both".

"Nice to meet you as well".

Evan and his boss came in then, and the only two seats left were the ones directly to Jennifer's right.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, this is Millie, that's Michael, and then we have Hayley, Mark, and you already know Evan".

"It's nice to meet all of you".

The waitress came and gave them all waters and took their drink orders.

Jennifer had decided pretty early what she was having and closed her menu and took a sip of her water.

Jonathan leaned over to Jennifer.

"What's good here?"

"I can't say. This is a supper club that meets once a month and tries a new restaurant each month. I've never been here before".

"I see."

"The spinach artichoke sliders sound good, and so does the grilled chicken skewer salad".

"Yeah, you're right. They do".

The waitress came back and took their orders. Jennifer ordered the grilled chicken skewer salad with honey mustard, and Jonathan ordered the steak skewer salad with hot honey mustard.

"So, who started this supper club?"

"Millie and I did, about 6 months ago".

"What a great idea. I may just have to introduce my friends back home to this idea".

"Back home, what do you mean back home?"

She took a sip of her wine.

"I mean, I don't live here. My company has offices here, and I'm in town for a meeting."

"I see. So where is back home?"

"California, specifically Los Angeles".

"Interesting".

"And are you a native New Yorker?"

"By choice. Not by birth".

"Where are you a native of by birth?"

"Maryland. I moved here after college when I got my job at the Times".

"The New York Times?"

"Yes. I write editorials for them, and in-depth exposes".

"There is one writer at the Times that I follow religiously. Every article is written so flawlessly and concise, you almost forget you are reading a newspaper. You probably know her-her name is Jennifer Edwards".

"Well, I'm glad to see you're a fan of my work".

"YOU are Jennifer Edwards?"

"The one and only".

Jennifer was amused and very flattered.

"I meant what I said-I read all of your articles, every time. And they are always so well-written and researched."

"Well, thank you. I am known for copious amounts of research, actually. It's my claim to fame".

"Well, it suits you well".

"Thank you. So, what line of work are you in?"

"My company purchases struggling or smaller electronics companies and builds them back up to profitable again. We mainly deal in electronics, but we are starting to dabble in other areas".

"How interesting. Do you come to New York often?"

"Not too often, definitely not as often as I would like. New York is my New England hub, so I come here whenever I have to come visit a company in one of the New England states. I have my own plane and I have a place here in the city".

"I see. Sounds like you have done very well for yourself".

"I would like to think so".

"Do you ever get up to Boston?"

"I'm supposed to be there next month, actually".

"Really? I am too. My class reunion is having a get together next month".

"I see. And how many years is this reunion for?"

"Well, I've been out 10 years. We already had our 10-year class reunion in January. But they are renaming the gym after one of our classmates who passed away and retiring his jersey, so we are going to honor him".

"That's very kind".

"Yeah, we were a small class of only about 100 or so, so we were and are very close".

The waitress brought their food then, and they all dug in.

Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations while they ate.

"So, do you have any family here in town?"

"No, I don't. I'm an only child. My father still lives in Maryland in the house I grew up in, though".

"And your mother?"

"Passed away when I was 12".

"Oh, my apologies".

"That's alright. Are you an only child?"

"Yes. I was raised in an orphanage from the time I was a toddler till I was 18. If I knew my family, I certainly don't remember them. I wasn't adopted, either. When I was a teenager, a man that had befriended me and took me under his wing took on a more permanent role with me. He's my dad in every way but biologically".

"That's very interesting."

"Yeah, I definitely have a unique story, that's for sure".

They ate their dinner and then the waitress brought their checks and took their plates away.

Millie proposed a toast.

"To another successful Supper Club".

"Here, here".

They all clinked glasses and then took a sip.

Jennifer got her wallet out to pay her check, but Jonathan slapped his card down first.

"I got it".

"What? You don't have to do that".

She looked at him incredulously".

"I know. I want to".

"Well, thank you very much. If you come back next month, I'll treat you".

"It's a deal".

Everyone started making their way towards the door, so Jonathan and Jennifer followed.

As per tradition, they took a group photo outside the restaurant.

"Ok, who is going uptown?"

"I am".

"Me too".

Jonathan and Jennifer were the only ones.

Jonathan turned to her.

"Want to share a cab?"

"Certainly".

"Goodnight everyone".

Jonathan held the door open for Jennifer and then slid next to her.

"Jennifer, there's a lovely little place on the Upper East Side that has dancing and the best desserts. Would you care to go there and keep me company? I always get a piece of apple pie when I'm in town".

"Sure, I can do that".

"Driver, take us to the Pink Flamingo please".

The driver took a sharp turn and Jonathan shifted a little in his seat, causing his hand to brush against hers Both of them felt a jolt, sort of.

They pulled up in front of the Pink Flamingo and Jonathan paid the driver and they got out.

His hand found the small of her back as they went inside. She loved that gesture from him and couldn't remember when she had been treated so nicely.

They managed to snag a table and Jonathan asked the waitress for a dessert menu.

She handed him one and he looked it over.

"Apple pie ala mode, please, and whatever the lady wants".

"Oh, nothing for me, thank you".

"We will also have a bottle of prosecco".

"Yes, sir".

"Would you care to dance?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She rested her cheek against his and fit in his arms like a glove.

He had only intended for them to dance one song. They danced 8.

They saw their waitress coming, so they headed back to the table.

"I'm sorry sir, we are all out of apple pie. I brought you a piece of devil's food cake instead, on the house. And here is your bottle of prosecco".

"Thank you".

Jonathan handed Jennifer a fork.

"One bite".

She took a bite of Devil's food and moaned.

"You like that?"

"Devil's food is my favorite. But I tend to stay away because it will end up on my waistline".

He poured her a glass of prosecco and then one for himself.

"Cheers". They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

Jennifer immediately spit the prosecco back into her glass. Jonathan did the same.

"This is awful".

"I agree".

He flagged the waitress down and she agreed to take it off their bill.

"Thank you".

He put a $100 bill in her hand and they headed out.

He hailed them a cab and they headed to Jennifer's apartment first.

Jonathan insisted on walking her to her door and paid the driver extra to wait for him.

"Well, this is my place right here. It was so lovely to have met you tonight".

"I agree. When is the next supper club?"

"It is always the second Thursday of the month".

"Great. I just might come to another one".

"That would be fun. We usually have a very lively group".

She unlocked the door.

"Well, goodnight, Jonathan. Thanks again for dinner and walking me home. And I meant what I said, next time is on me".

He pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"Goodnight". He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

As she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but enjoy the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

' _What a wonderfully kind and handsome man'_.

Jonathan walked back down to the cab and climbed inside.

He pulled out his pocket calendar and circled the date of the next Supper Club and wrote 'NYC' underneath it.

***The next morning***

Jennifer arrived at work right on time and got straight to work. Millie came by her desk around 10.

"Hey, so how did you make out with the hottie last night?"

"Actually, there was no making out. We shared a cab, and he wanted to go to the Pink Flamingo for some apple pie, so we did. They didn't have any, but they gave us free Devil's food cake on the house. And he asked me to dance and then he took me home".

"Is he a good dancer?"

"Absolutely".

"Well, good for you. It's about time you met someone".

"Ehh, I don't think anything serious is going to happen with us. As it turns out, he lives in California and was only here for business".

"Well, bummer. That's a shame".

"Yeah, it would have been nice. What about you and Michael?"

"Michael is only interested in one person. That person's name starts with M and ends in -ichael".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Well, maybe they will be very happy together".

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they already are. He begged Hayley to bring him and then completely ignored her. I felt so bad for her".

"I wouldn't enjoy that".

"I wouldn't either. Well, I guess I better go return some phone calls or something. Do you want to have lunch today?"

"I can't. I'm working through lunch so I can leave early. I'm having dinner with my father.

"Well, have fun. We can chat again tomorrow".

"Sounds great".

Jennifer got to work on her article and finished it around 3. She turned it in, clocked out and headed home.

She put on an emerald green cocktail dress to have dinner with her father.

They were meeting at his favorite French restaurant, La Grenouille.

She showed up right on time at 6, and found her father waiting for her at his usual table.

"Hi sweetheart".

"Hi Pa!" She gave him a big hug.

After they placed their orders, she took a sip of her white wine.

"Sweetheart, I asked you here to discuss something with you. As you know, you are supposed to get access to the trust that your mother left you next year when you turn 30. However, there are some stipulations."

"What kind of stipulations?"

"The terms of the trust state that you must be married for at least one year before you can access the trust, darling. Your mother wanted grandchildren, sweetheart. So this was her way of ensuring she would have some. If she had only known….anyways, I spoke with the lawyer and they won't allow me to remove that clause".

"I see. So, I have to get married sometime between now and my birthday, and remain married for a year in order to collect?"

"That's correct. If you have a child before the year is up, you get access to it the day your child is born. If you are married only, or married and expecting but don't give birth before your birthday next year, you will have to wait till your 30th birthday to get access. And if you don't get married or the marriage doesn't last a year, you will have to forfeit the entire trust and it will instead be donated to her alma mater".

"Did I miss something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it suddenly 1950 again?"

"Jennifer-"

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"The first time I heard about these stipulations was 2 weeks ago sweetheart. I first consulted my lawyers in hopes that they could remove the clause and you wouldn't have to worry about it. But, they cannot without a court battle, and they told me that our chance of winning is less than 3%."

"I see".

He slid a folder across the table to her.

"So, this has all the stipulations written down. I'm sure you can find someone to marry you, darling. If need be, I will allow you to have a courthouse wedding, so that you can fulfill this obligation. You have until 11:59 p.m. on your birthday to say 'I do".

Jennifer was dumbfounded. She didn't say much through dinner, but she sure finished her wine.

When her father paid the check, they headed out and shared a cab.

"I am headed to London tomorrow sweetheart. So, if you need something related to the trust, my attorney's number is in that folder".

"Thanks, Pa. I love you, have a safe flight".

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll be in touch".

She leaned over and hugged him and then hurried into her apartment.

She kicked her shoes off, picked up the phone and called Millie.

"Get over here, pronto. This is an emergency".


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer poured herself a glass of wine while she waited for Millie, who arrived about 20 minutes later.

She heard her on the steps and opened the door before she had a chance to knock.

"What is the big emergency?"

They sat on the couch.

"So, my father informed me over dinner that there is a trust that my mother left me. And I will inherit it on my birthday next year, if I follow the stipulations".

"What a surprise!"

"Yeah, it was. I mean, the stipulations part. I knew about the trust, but I didn't realize there were conditions".

"What conditions?"

"I have to be married by my birthday this year, and I have to stay married for a year to keep the trust."

"Whoa."

"Yep. And if I get pregnant and deliver the child before the year is up, I get the trust when my child is born. But if I get pregnant and don't deliver the child before the year is up, or the marriage falls apart, or I don't get married at all, the entire trust is donated to my mother's alma mater".

"Well, no pressure".

"I know. And the problem is, I don't have a prayer of getting anyone to marry me. I mean, I haven't dated anyone in a long time".

"How about asking one of your exes? You already know them, so the nervousness wouldn't be there".

"That's a good idea. Let's see. Andy just got married. And Thomas-no, that wouldn't work. He and I couldn't get along for 5 seconds much less 12 months."

"So that leaves-"

Jennifer turned her blazing eyes towards Millie.

"Totally out of the question!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"No. Trust or no trust, I have no intentions of becoming Mrs. Elliott Manning. That would be the fastest way to lose the trust as well, as I'm sure he'd lay a claim to it".

"You're right. It was a dumb idea".

They were both quiet for a moment.

"What about a foreigner? You have to be married for a year to get a green card anyway".

"That's fraud. And I don't want the government involved in my marriage".

"So, you want to ask a friend to marry you and that won't be fraud, but asking someone who needs to get married in order to stay here in the country will be fraud?"

"Yes. And I didn't say I was going to ask a friend. But whomever I marry, he and I will have a clear understanding that this is a contractual agreement and nothing more".

"What are the terms of the trust?"

She handed her the folder.

"Millie Elizabeth, I can see the wheels turning. What are you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking if it's a contractual agreement, you could marry a friend. And nothing says that friend has to be male".

"Yes, but same sex married is clearly not allowed, it's at the bottom of the stipulations, page 3".

She flipped the pages.

"Oh, I see. Dang it".

"I know. I thought about that earlier too".

"What about Mark or Evan from the supper club?"

"I guess that would be ok. I mean, they are nice to me, they seem like they would be respectful towards the women they date."

"And if you had kids together they would be cute kids".

"Yes, they would, but I have a hard time wrapping my mind around having a child just for the cash. Seems like I'm using my kid".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"Well you have 3 months, so I'm sure you will find someone".

"Gosh I hope so".

"Forgive me for asking, but is it a sizeable trust?"

"8 figures. Enough for me to buy or start my own paper or magazine and never have to seriously work a day again in my life".

"Holy…"

"Yep. And normally I don't care about things like money and other material things. However, this is just enough to pique my interest".

"I bet".

Millie stood up.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think I'm going to take a bubble bath and then sleep on it".

"Great idea. I'll talk to you tomorrow".

She saw Millie out, and then went to her purse to get some headache medicine.

She pulled everything out looking for her pills and right there on top of Jennifer's wallet was Jonathan's business card.

"Jonathan…"

She grabbed the phone and called the number he had circled. No answer.

She decided to wait and call him on Monday.

***Monday***

Jennifer had had a very restless weekend. As much as she tried to forget about it, she couldn't. It had consumed her thoughts all weekend.

She got to work right on time and headed to her desk. She immediately placed a call to Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, may I speak to Jonathan please?"

"I'm sorry, he's unavailable right now. May I take a message?"

"Certainly. Can you please tell him Jennifer Edwards called? He can call me back at the Times-I'll be here today till about 5".

"Certainly, ma'am."

"Thank you".

She got to work on her article and tried to put the whole trust thing out of her mind.

***A month later***

Jennifer was beyond frustrated. She had been trying to call Jonathan, ever since she met her dad that night for dinner. She had called him every single day except for weekends, and left messages for him to call her back. She had left her work number, her home number, she had even said it was urgent, and that she was returning his call. And he hadn't returned a single one of her phone calls. Finally, out of desperation, she called Evan from the Supper Club and left him a message to call her.

She was at her desk working, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's Evan".

"Hi, listen, I need a favor. I have been trying to get in contact with your boss, Jonathan. It's been 3 weeks and he hasn't returned any of my calls. I don't want to accuse anyone, but I'm starting to question whether or not his secretary is giving him the messages or not. So, I was wondering if you could ask him to call me? I would really appreciate it".

"Sure, I will speak with him and have him call you".

"Thank you, I really appreciate it".

"Will you be at Supper Club this week?"

"I'm planning on it".

"Good, I am too. I'll see you there".

They hung up and Jennifer got back to work. About 20 minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's Jonathan".

"Hi. I'm so glad you called. Are you in New York by chance?"

"No, actually. But I will be arriving late Wednesday night, and staying through Sunday".

"Do you think you and I could have dinner while you are here? My treat. I need to ask you something".

"Sure. Just pick a time and place".

"Well, we have Supper Club on Thursday, so how about Friday?"

"Sounds good. We can finalize the details at Supper Club on Thursday. Where is it this time?"

"Mortimer's on 8th and 65th".

"Oh, I've been there. That's a good place".

"I'm excited. I haven't been there yet".

"So, Evan said you had been trying to reach me-I apologize. I never received your message. When did you leave one?"

"I've been leaving at least one a day for the past three weeks and each time your secretary assured me she was going to give you the message".

"I will speak to her about that for sure. But, I'm glad you called and I will see you Thursday".

"I'm so glad you called too."

"Do you have something to write with?"

"Yes, why?"

"Write this number down. 310.467.8988. That's my direct office number, and it's my private line. No secretaries. And when I go to New York, all the calls are transferred to that office as well".

"Wonderful. Here's my home number in case you have to reschedule Friday- 718.212.4664. And you can always reach me here at the Times".

"Perfect. Well, I promise you I won't be rescheduling Friday and I will see you Thursday, at the Supper Club".

"Sounds great, see you then".

She hung up and got back to work, with a huge smile on her face.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer came in to her apartment shortly after 6 p.m. and set her things down. She walked over to her studio, turned on some music and poured herself a glass of wine. She headed to the bedroom and kicked her shoes off and changed into a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top, and then headed to the kitchen to cook dinner.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She went and opened it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"My flight changed. May I come in?"

"Certainly, forgive me".

"So, my pilot is sick and couldn't fly me, so I took the earliest flight out so that I could be here for my meeting".

"I see".

"And then it hit me-you wanted to talk to me about something and I figured it was important. So, while I had extra time, I decided to come and see if you wanted to talk now instead of waiting".

"We can certainly do that. Have you eaten? I was just cooking dinner".

"I have not. I was actually going to offer to take you to dinner".

"Oh, that's alright. I was just roasting some veggies and I was just about to go light the grill and then place a delivery order from the meat market around the corner".

"Well, here. Let me help out".

"Do you want steak or chicken?"

"Steak. New York strip".

She called and placed her delivery order.

"2 chicken breasts, and 1 New York strip steak, no more than 3 pounds. Thank you".

She walked outside and came back in a few minutes later, visibly frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get the grill to light".

"Here, let me try".

He grabbed a section of the newspaper and took the lighter from her and walked outside.

She headed to quickly change clothes while he did that.

He came back in a few minutes later.

"Ok, charcoals are lit. Should be about 30 minutes. Whoa, you look different".

"Thank you. And sorry for not being presentable earlier".

"No problem".

"How about a cocktail?"

"Only if you join me".

"Of course".

She poured them both a drink and they sat on the couch.

"So, what article are you working on right now?"

"Well, a few years back, there was this art heist. And it went off without a hitch, but a few years later, it all fell apart. I'm trying to secure an interview with one of the participants and tell the story of how it came together and then how it fell apart".

"Sounds interesting".

"Yeah, it is, so far. I imagine when I put it all together, it will be pretty compelling".

"So, I spoke with my secretary. It seems as if she was purposely not giving me your messages."

"I see. Is there a reason why?"

"Yes. It's really a misunderstanding. You see, I have this rule. I generally try and stay out of the press. So, I very rarely grant interviews, or talk to reporters. So, when I hired her, I told her about that policy. It seems as though when you called, our caller id said "New York Times, and she was just following the no reporters' policy. So, I apologize. She has been told to put you through no matter what or to give me a message if you leave one".

"Thank you".

There was a knock at the door then, so she got up and answered it. After paying for her delivery from the meat department, she took it to the kitchen and put it on a plate.

"How about I grill?"

"Sure, if you'd like".

"Let's see. Where is your spice cabinet?"

"To the right of the stove".

He opened it up and started pulling stuff out.

"Soy sauce, olive oil, Worcestershire, honey, Italian seasoning, garlic powder, black pepper, and dried mustard. Perfect".

He turned to her to find that she had gotten him a bowl and a fork and handed it to him.

He whipped it all together in the bowl.

"Where do you keep your Ziploc bags?"

"In the drawer under the stove".

He grabbed one, put the chicken breast and steak in it and poured the marinade in. After making sure they were all coated, he put them in her fridge and then set the timer on the microwave for 15 minutes.

"What kind of marinade is that?"

"The best kind. I promise, you'll love it".

"What kind of veggies do you like? I have mushrooms, onions, bell peppers, and zucchini and tomatoes".

"Those are fine. I don't eat a lot of cooked veggies, but I do like them grilled".

She put the veggies in the oven and then turned the oven off and set another timer. Jonathan got their steak and chicken out of the fridge and went and grilled them.

She was just taking the veggies out of the oven when he brought the meat back in.

"Perfect timing".

She quickly set the table and then they sat down to eat.

"Thanks for grilling".

"Thanks for cooking the veggies. These are really good by the way".

"Thank you".

She took a bite of her chicken.

"Oh my goodness, this is incredible".

"It's all in the marinade".

"It's very good".

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you would consider marrying me".


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan almost choked on his steak.

"Marry you?", he managed to croak out.

"Yes, but it's not what you think".

"What I think is that you want you and me to exchange vows and rings in a marriage ceremony in front of our family and friends".

"Ok, so it's kind of what you think".

"Explain, please".

"Ok, so this is a little awkward. But here goes. So, I told you at supper club that my father still lives in Maryland. He is an art dealer, and he has been very successful. And all my life, I've known that there was a trust for me that I am to get from his side of the family, when he passes away. However, there's also one from my mother that I am to get when I turn 30 next year. So, last month, the day after supper club, he came in town and we met for dinner. He informed me that he met with the lawyers about me inheriting the trust".

"That's great".

"Yeah, there's just one catch. I have to be married or I don't get it."

"Really?"

"Yep. My mother set it up when I was born. Apparently, she was trying to ensure that she would get grandchildren, so she put the marriage clause in. I have until my birthday this year to get married, and my marriage has to last a year, or I don't get it. There's a stipulation about a child in there, but I refuse to go that route".

"What's the stipulation?"

"If I get married and have a child before the year is up, I get the trust when my child is born. If I get pregnant but don't deliver before the year is up, I get the trust when the year is up. And if the marriage doesn't last a year, or I don't get married, I lose the trust all together".

"Is it a sizeable trust?"

"8 figures. Enough that I could buy my own paper or magazine or start one, and never have to work again a day in my life".

"I see."

"So, I was wondering-if you are willing, this would be a completely civil union, with no expectations of anything. A marriage on paper, really. And when I get my trust, I will give you 25%. You would only be expected to make appearances at Thanksgiving and Christmas and the other family functions that pop up through the year. Which probably won't be too many".

"I see. Can I see the terms of the trust?"

"Sure".

She got up and handed him the folder.

He silently read over it.

"This is an air-tight clause. No wiggle room".

"I agree. My father tried to get his lawyers to remove it, since my mother was the one who put it on and she is passed away. But they couldn't".

"So, basically, you and I will get married sometime before November 2. And then we will stay married for a year and then you will inherit the trust".

"Yes, and when I do, you will get your cut".

"Ok, so my question is-after the year ends, then what?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we could get an annulment or a divorce, I suppose."

"Or we could stay married".

"Yes, that too".

"What about living arrangements?"

"Well, theoretically, we would only have to stay together when my father is around. The rest of the time, you can do your thing, and I can do mine, I guess".

"Well, I have a counter offer. What if after we get married, I agree to attend your family functions, and you agree to come to California sometimes and attend mine? I will fly you out each time and pay all your expenses".

"I can agree to that. What kind of functions do you have?"

"My company throws a ball every year and the orphanage where I was raised has a couple fundraisers throughout the year that I always try and attend".

"That sounds fun".

"It can be".

"So we will have to make it look official in front of my family. Do you think we can manage that?"

"For 6 figures, I can manage anything".

"Good. So, are you willing to marry me?"

"I'm willing, with a few caveats. When do you want to do this?"

"Well, I have some vacation time coming next month. I suppose we could do it then, maybe around the end of the month?"

"Sounds good. So, here are my caveats. I want us to spend a weekend together, just the two of us, somewhere so that we can see if we can get along before we jump into a year-long agreement. Also, I want to meet your father, because if this was a traditional relationship, I would do that anyways. And third, you, me and your father will be the only ones who know about this arrangement". "Well…..that's not exactly possible. I mean, the first two, yes. The third one, not exactly".

"Why not?"

"Because my father's lawyers know, already. They knew before I did. And Millie, my best friend, I told her last month when I found out. So, she knows that there is a clause. She doesn't know that I had you in mind".

"Ok, we can work with those parameters. All I'm saying is, I don't want it to get out to the press that I am being paid to marry you".

"I understand that".

"You know, this could be mutually beneficial for both of us. I mean, you are helping me out, I'm sure I could help you out with some part of your business".

"Perhaps".

She took another sip of her drink.

"What type of wedding do you want?"

"I haven't thought about it really. This is just a civil thing, so we can just go to the courthouse I guess".

"Well, I appreciate that. But if we are really going to do this, we need to make it believable. So, what if we had a small, intimate wedding somewhere? Like, say, Napa Valley?"

"That sounds nice".

After they finished eating, he helped her do the dishes.

"So what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"Well, I love the opera. Actually, the theater in general, really. And I love to watch movies, go shopping, travel. In fact, when I get the trust, I'll probably do just that, travel".

She turned to look at him.

"What kinds of things do you like to do?"

"Well, I have season tickets to the Rams. Max, my houseman and I go to those games a lot. And I love a good baseball game, I'm a big fan of the Dodgers. I have a boat, I like to take it out on a nice day. I don't have a lot of hobbies, though. My work takes up a lot of my time".

"I see".

"Do you own this place or rent it?"

"I rent it. I was going to resign for another year next month, actually".

"Well, what if for the time being, you put your furniture in storage, and move into my apartment here in the city? We can go look at it, if you want. In the interest of keeping up appearances".

"Sure. Do you have a storage unit already?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you think my things will fit? I mean, the bed comes apart, but the couch, even though it looks like 2 pieces, it's really one. And the table we ate on, one leaf comes out, the other doesn't".

"I have a pretty large storage unit. But if your stuff doesn't fit, we can always get another one".

She nodded.

After they were finished with the dishes, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"How big are the closets at your apartment?"

"Normal walk-in size. Why?"

"Because I have all of this". She opened the two closets in her bedroom and he saw they were jam packed with clothes.

"I think all this will fit. My apartment here in the city is 4 bedrooms, and I only use mine and another one every now and then".

"Good".

"So, we are doing this?"

"I guess so."

"Do you want me to sign anything?"

"No, I think you are trustworthy".

"So, you wanted to spend the weekend together, when do you want to do that? And where?"

"How about next weekend?"

"That works for me".

"Wonderful. I will make some arrangements. Are you more of a beach person, or a mountain person?"

"I like both, really. But this time of year, I would probably pick the beach".

"Wonderful. I will find us a little beach spot and call you with the details".

"Sounds good. I really appreciate you being willing to marry me".

"I am happy to help out a friend".

They walked back to the living room.

"We can go look at my apartment now, if you want to".

"Sure".

She threw some shoes on and grabbed her purse and keys and they headed out.

Jonathan hailed them a taxi, and they climbed in.

A couple blocks later, the driver stopped and picked up another person.

"Scoot over, please".

Jennifer sighed and scooted towards Jonathan. She wasn't happy, but she didn't say anything. About 4 blocks later, he stopped and picked someone up again.

"Scoot over please".

"There's no more room".

Jonathan pulled Jennifer into his lap and then the other person slid over to the middle.

"Please, don't stop again, we don't have any more room".

"Jonathan, we could just get out at the next stop".

"We will if he picks up anyone else."

About 8 blocks later, they were at Jonathan's apartment. Jonathan paid the driver without tipping him, and they got out.

He took her hand and led her inside and to the front desk.

"Hi, I need to get an extra key to my apartment, please".

"Certainly".

A few seconds later, the clerk handed him a set of keys.

"Thank you".

They walked to the elevator and her eyes grew big when she saw him push 'P' for penthouse.

The elevator opened up right across from his door.

He opened it and let them in.

"So, this is it. To the left is the kitchen, the dining room, two guest bedrooms and a bathroom. To the right, we have the living room, a guest bedroom and bath, and my bedroom and bath, plus an office. Off the living room is a terrace".

"This is so nice".

"Thank you, I enjoy it. It's spacious, I don't have anyone above me and there are only offices below me, so I know I'm not bothering anyone. And I don't have to check in and out of a hotel when I come here for work".

"Jonathan, are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

"I'm positive".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jennifer, I had planned on asking you out for this weekend anyways for a real date. You just beat me to the punch, is all".

"You were?"

"Yes, I was. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the last supper club".

"I see".

"And I thought about sending you flowers, or calling you, but I let my pride get the better of me".

"I see".

"So, if you're still willing, we can count tonight's dinner as the one you said was your treat so you could ask me something and if you'll let me, I would like to take you on a real date Friday night".

"I think I can find a way to be ok with that".

She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Come here, I want to show you something".

He took her hand and led her to the terrace.

He got her into position and then told her where to look.

"Is that the statue of Liberty?"

"It is".

"It's so beautiful at night".

He wrapped his arms around her chest from behind. She was surprised, but she reached up and grabbed his arms and leaned back against him.

He pointed out other parts of the skyline to her.

"And you see that building over there with the blue light on top?"

"Yes, that's always one of my favorite buildings".

"That's my company's building. My office is on the top floor".

"Is it really? I bet you have the best view".

"It's not too bad".

"Well, shall we try and find a cab driver who isn't greedy to take us home?"

"We shall".

He laced his fingers through hers and led her to the door and then to the elevator.

He hailed them a cab and told the guy they were in a hurry.

He wrapped an arm around her as they rode along.

He got out when they got to her apartment and walked her to the door.

She unlocked the door and he followed her inside.

"So, are you coming to Supper Club tomorrow night?"

"Most definitely. How about I pick you up at 6 and we share a cab?"

"I would love that".

"I just want to check and make sure the coals are out on your terrace".

He walked outside and checked the grill and then came back in.

"All good".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow night".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

Jennifer headed to the bedroom for a bubble bath after locking the door. She couldn't help but feel like several puzzle pieces of her life had just fallen into place.


	4. Chapter 4

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at work and hit a dead end in her research. The people who pulled off the art heist were all willing to give interviews and had, in fact, given several interviews. However, the victim had basically become a recluse after the trial.

She contacted a guy in the legal department who did PI work on the side and asked him to see what he could find out.

Around 1, Millie stopped by her desk.

"So, you coming to Supper club tonight?"

"Yes, Jonathan is picking me up at 6".

"Jonathan? You mean the hottie from last month?"

"The one and only. We had dinner last night at my place, we are doing Supper club tonight, and we have a date for tomorrow night".

"Seriously? Wow, when you hook them, you really hook them".

"You're telling me. I asked him to dinner to ask him about the trust thing, for tomorrow. But he took an earlier flight and came by my place and ended up staying for dinner and then he told me last night that he had planned on asking me out for this weekend tonight at Supper Club ever since the last one".

"Get it girl!"

"Sandstone, Edwards! That's enough chit chat! This is a workplace, not a beauty salon".

"I'll see you tonight".

Millie slinked back to her desk and she and Jennifer both got to work.

Jennifer was all prepared to leave at 4, but her boss had other ideas.

"This article needs to be proofed, again".

"Oh, come on, I proofed it 4 times. I'm meticulous about that, you know that".

"Well, it needs to be done again, and you aren't leaving till it is".

She rolled her eyes and took her article back to her desk and proofed it again.

She turned it in again at 4:45, and turned to walk out of the office.

"Edwards-where do you stand on your latest article?"

She turned back with an irritated look on her face.

"I'm almost finished with it. It's coming along quite nicely".

"It had better be on my desk tomorrow morning at 8".

"Well, considering I'm scheduled to be here until 9 and you don't ever unlock your office till 10, we both know it won't be. I will have to you by the original deadline, of tomorrow at 5".

She grabbed her things and clocked out, without another word.

She quickly hailed a cab and hurried home, so she could change and be ready when Jonathan got there.

She decided to be comfortable. She put on some red palazzo pants, black sandals and a black sleeveless top.

She was changing purses when Jonathan knocked on the door.

She opened it and invited him in.

"Hi, come on in".

She closed the door and then hugged him a minute.

"Just let me finish switching purses and I'll be ready".

"Take your time".

"Oh, it won't take me that long".

A few seconds later she was finished.

"Ok, I'm ready".

She went and turned a light on, and then locked the door behind them.

They stepped into the elevator.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You look gorgeous tonight".

"Thank you".

They walked out and Jonathan opened the door of a limo for her.

"We're taking a limo?"

He climbed in after her.

"I use a car service sometimes when I'm in town. After what happened with the cab driver last night, I decided it might be best to use them today".

"Good idea".

She turned to him and straightened his tie and then patted his chest.

"Thank you. I have the worst luck with ties".

"You do? You had it almost perfect. It just needed a woman's touch".

Pretty soon, they were at the restaurant.

They walked in and found that they were the first ones there. They got a table for 10 and sat down.

Millie and Hayley arrived then, and then Mark and Evan. Hayley had brought a new guy, Will, and Evan had brought his girlfriend, Tricia.

Millie and Jennifer ordered cocktails, and Jonathan ordered a couple appetizers for the table.

The waitress brought their drinks.

Millie raised hers up.

"To making it through the worst day ever with the most unreasonable boss ever".

"I'll drink to that". Jennifer clinked glasses with her and then took a long gulp of her Cape Cod.

Jonathan leaned over.

"Bad day at work?"

"I wouldn't say bad day. I would say bad afternoon, sort of."

"Yeah, the boss man caught us chatting and acted like we were kindergartners caught playing at nap time. And then to punish us, even though we stopped when he told us to, he made us do all these unreasonable things".

"Unreasonable how?"

"Like he handed me an article that I turned in to him and had me proofread it again right when I was going to walk out the door. I'm meticulous about my articles, I would never turn anything in that had to be proofread, that's just not me. And he knows that. And he insisted that I proof it again, so I sat down and did so. And then he tells me that I have an 8 a.m. deadline tomorrow for the rest of my current article."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that since I wasn't scheduled to be there until 9, and he never unlocks his office till well after 10, that he and I both knew that my article wouldn't be on his desk at 8 a.m., but that it would be there by the original deadline of 5 p.m.".

"You got off easy. He made me completely rework my article and then had me fill out a sheet indicating how I spent every minute of the day yesterday".

"He's just being ridiculous. If he keeps this up, I will quit".

"Me too. I might just transfer to the Post".

"I've been toying with the idea of working freelance. I would probably give that a shot".

"Has your boss always been like this?"

"No. And as long as we've worked there, we've been friends. Everyone knows that. I mean, it's not a secret. And he's never had a problem with us chatting till yesterday".

"And it's never affected our work, either, not the least little bit".

"I think he's jealous."

"Why?"

"Jennifer, it's no secret, he's always had a thing for you".

"What? Ben Porter has a thing for me? Please. If that's the case, he needs to take lessons in how to show a girl you like her, because he certainly doesn't act like it".

The waitress came and took their orders, and then left them again.

Jennifer was excited to try the Chicken Mole, and Jonathan stuck to his favorite steak and scallops with loaded mashed potatoes.

"So, after this, why don't we go back to my place and have a drink?"

She nodded.

"I'd like that".

Jennifer finished her drink and then ordered a sparkling water with ice.

She fed him a bite of her chicken mole, and he fed her a grilled scallop.

"That's amazing".

"Yeah, yours is pretty good too".

Everyone was watching them and could see what was happening, except them.

Jennifer insisted on paying when the bill came and Jonathan finally let her.

Everyone went outside and took a group photo, and then headed their separate ways.

Jonathan called for the car service again, and they took it to his apartment.

He held the door open for her as they came inside.

He made them both a cocktail and they relaxed on the couch some.

"So how long are you in town this time?"

"Sunday night".

"That's nice".

"What do you normally do on the weekends in New York?"

"Well, I like to go for a run in Central Park, and maybe brunch at Spin Tower. And if there's a musical or a play I want to see, I usually get tickets for that as well".

"Those are all good ideas".

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure, really. I like the running idea".

"Do you run often?"

"Yes, at least once or twice a week. And I swim laps in my pool in California".

"Lucky you. I would give anything to be able to swim each day".

"So, besides running, what else do you like to do?"

"Well, I take a weekly yoga class on Tuesdays. And I love a good Sunday matinee".

She finished her cocktail and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table.

"So, where are we going tomorrow night?"

"Well, all the arrangements have been made. It's a surprise, and I'll pick you up at 6:30".

"How dressed up do I need to be?"

"Dressy".

"I love how you always keep me on my toes, Mr. Hart".

"Well, I do try to keep things exciting. However, you still have the medal for surprising me with the marriage thing".

She chuckled at him.

"It was a surprise to me too".

He picked up a remote and turned on the stereo and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is nice".

"Yeah, it is".

The phone rang so he leaned over and answered it.

"Hello? I see. Ok, we will be right down".

He hung up.

"That was the driver of the car service. He said if we are going to take you back to your apartment, we need to do it now because he is going off shift in an hour".

"Oh that's ok. I can take a cab".

"This late at night? Absolutely not. I won't hear of you doing that, it's not safe for a lady to take a cab at night in the city. I'll have the car service take us back to your place and then I'll take a cab back here later".

He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Oh, hang on a minute".

She went and grabbed her glass and took it to the sink and rinsed it really quickly.

"You don't have to worry about that, Jennifer".

"You don't have to clean up after me, Jonathan."

She grabbed her purse and then his hand and they headed to the elevator.

She snuggled up to him in the car as they rode along.

' _God, he smells so good'._

They arrived at her apartment and he walked with her to the door.

They came inside and she kicked her shoes off.

"Make yourself comfortable".

She headed to the bedroom and threw her hair up into a ponytail and put on a pair of capri sweats and an old college t-shirt.

He was sitting on the couch when she came out.

"Want to watch some tv?"

"Sure".

She turned the tv on and they caught the last few minutes of a news magazine program.

" _Tonight, on In Focus: How much time do you spend really kissing your partner? Research suggests that the best way to further your relationship is to keep the lip locks coming. Researchers in Italy found that couples who spent at least 10 minutes a day kissing had a healthier, stronger relationship than those who spent less than 10 minutes a day kissing. So, pucker up guys and gals, and don't forget the chapstick. Up next….your nightly news"._

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know. I mean, affection in a relationship is important, but kissing isn't the only way to show affection. And I suppose if I didn't want to kiss the person I was seeing, I wouldn't want to be seeing them at all, really".

"I agree. Gifts are nice and experiences and adventures are nice, but sometimes all you need is a kiss or a hug or just to be touching the other person".

They watched through the end of the news and then Jonathan decided it was time to go.

She walked him to the door.

"Thank you for dinner, and I will pick you up tomorrow at 6:30".

"I can't wait".

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a minute, and then looked at her.

They slowly moved their heads together till their lips were engulfed in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. He pulled her closer and used his tongue to part her lips and explored her mouth. He could feel her lean into him. She lightly grazed his lip with her teeth and rubbed her hand up and down his back while they kissed.

It was absolutely the best kiss either of them had ever had. Both of them saw rocket ships and stars and fireworks.

He finally broke the kiss and gave her a little shy smile.

"Goodnight, Jennifer.

"Goodnight Jonathan. I'm so glad you came over".

"I'm glad too. I'll see you tomorrow".

Another sweet kiss and he was out the door.

She shut and locked the door behind him and then leaned up against it.

' _Oooh Boy'._

***Friday***

Jennifer was the Times. It was absolutely pouring outside, and the only place she wanted to be was home, curled up on the couch. She had just turned in her article and was now working on another one. It was just before lunch, and she had made plans to meet Millie across the street for lunch.

"Jennifer, you have a delivery".

Ashleigh, the receptionist came and put some things on her desk.

There was a bouquet of flowers that had to be one of the most gorgeous arrangements Jennifer had ever seen. The vase was clear crystal, and caught the light at every angle. It was filled with galaxy orchids, purple poppies, and white roses. She dug for the card and opened it.

' _Until tonight….Jonathan'_.

"They are absolutely beautiful".

"And you have this as well".

She handed her a shopping bag with 2 wrapped boxes inside.

She pulled the card off and opened it.

' _For tonight….Jonathan'_

Millie called her desk phone then.

She picked it up and looked at Ashleigh.

"Thank you, Ashleigh". She then turned her attention to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm leaving now".

"Ok, I will too".

She hung up the phone and took her packages with her and went to Millie across the street at Brooklyn Avenue Deli.

***Brooklyn Avenue Deli***

Jennifer walked in and saw Millie in line and grabbed them a table.

Millie came to the table and held it so Jennifer could get her lunch.

She was back in a few minutes.

"What did you get?"

"Grilled cheese, side salad and tomato soup".

"I did the same, except I didn't do the salad and I did minestrone instead of tomato soup".

"I love soup on rainy days."

"Yeah, me too".

"Ok, so how did it go with Jonathan last night?"

"None of your business".

"That good, huh?"

"No, not really. I mean, nothing happened. We went to his apartment to have a drink after we left Supper Club".

"Fast forward".

"So, then his driver told him he was about to go off shift, so we came back to my place, because he didn't want me taking a cab at night. And he stayed a little while at my place, and then went home".

"And….?"

"And he's the greatest kisser to ever walk the earth. There, are you happy now?"

"I knew it! Tell me all about it".

"What's to tell? It was just an awesome kiss".

"Maybe I'll be lucky enough to experience it sometime".

"Over my dead body!"

"Ha! I knew it! You are into him".

"Ok, fine. So I admit it".

"What's in the bag?"

"I'm not sure, really. He and I are going out tonight, and he sent me flowers and these things. I'll unwrap them when we get back to the office".

Their lunch arrived then, and they both enjoyed it immensely.

"I wonder if it's going to rain all day".

"I hope not. News said it was supposed to clear out by 5. I'm supposed to go to a rooftop party tonight".

"That sounds fun!"

"What are you and Jonathan doing?"

"I have no idea. He said it was a surprise. All he told me is that he will be at my place at 6:30 to pick me up. So that means Ben better not be an ass today like he was yesterday".

They finished their lunch and then headed back across the street.

They went into the bathroom.

Jennifer unwrapped the bigger box first.

"Oh, my goodness. I cannot believe it!"

"What is it?"

"The dress that I've been eyeing for weeks-he bought it for me and in my size too".

It was an off the shoulder black cocktail mini dress with a bright blue floral lace overlay. Jennifer couldn't wait to put it on.

She opened the smaller box. Inside was a pair of black studded Jimmy Choo heels.

"Jennifer, those are absolutely gorgeous!"

"They are, aren't they?"

"You should wear them now and for the rest of the day so you will have them broken in when it's time for your date".

"Good idea".

She slipped them on and then gathered her things.

"Ok, now I'll go to my desk first. You stay here and count to 100 and then go to yours so he can't get mad at us".

"Millie, that's insane".

"Do you want to be on time for your date tonight? Just trust me".

"Fine. But I'm waiting in the lobby. I'll look at the newsstand while I count".

"Ok, you do that".

Jennifer headed to the newsstand while Millie headed to her desk. When Jennifer saw Ben duck out of the office, she ducked in behind him and headed to her desk.

She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make the time crawl so she could get to her date with Jonathan.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was called into a meeting at 4. Jennifer surmised that he probably wouldn't return before 5, and she was correct. She and Millie clocked out at 4:30 and shared a cab home.

"Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"That's not saying much, Millie. I'll talk to you tomorrow".

Jennifer got out and headed inside to her apartment. It was a bit of a struggle for her, opening the door with the flowers in her hand and the large bag, but she managed.

She took a long bubble bath, and then got out and immediately began curling her hair. She gave herself the most perfect ringlets, and then made sure her makeup was absolutely flawless. She coated her body in a generous covering of her favorite lotion. The scent was known as Intriguing Mystery-it had hints of vanilla, coconut, and orchids. She slipped into the dress, which fit her like a glove and showed off all of her best assets. After she had the shoes back on, she dug out a bracelet from her jewelry box and put on some black sparkly earrings.

She poured herself a glass of wine and was sipping on that when Jonathan showed up.

She opened the door as soon as he knocked.

"Hi, come on in".

His jaw dropped open and he just stood there, staring at her.

"Jonathan….come in".

"I'm sorry. You look absolutely sensational".

"Well thank you. It's all thanks to you".

"Well, sort of. I did have some help though".

"From who?"

"Well, I asked Evan some questions about you. All he could tell me was that you always dress so nice, and that you and Millie are very close. So, I asked him how I could find out your size so I could get you an outfit, and he told me he would take care of it. He told me today that he asked Millie and got her to admit that you guys sometimes share clothes. He tricked her into telling him what size she wore and then I asked my secretary what her favorite store was. She told me to go to-"

"Wilton Meyer's on 7th and 22nd?"

"How did you know?"

"I tried this dress on last week. And the week before that. And I decided it was going to be the first dress I bought myself with my next bonus".

"Great minds think alike".

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. We have drinks waiting for us at our destination".

She set her glass down in the sink, and then grabbed her purse and locked the door behind them.

She linked hands with him and they headed to the elevator.

When they got downstairs, he led her to the front door of her building, and down the sidewalk. He had his car service waiting for them.

He opened the door for her and they got inside.

She tried to guess where they were headed, but he wouldn't give her any hints.

Their ride only took about 20 minutes. When they arrived, he got out and helped her out of the car.

They walked down an alley.

"Jonathan, this doesn't look safe".

"It's fine, just trust me".

There was an unmarked door on their left. He opened it and they walked inside.

"Hello Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards. Your table is ready. Right this way".

As they followed the hostess, Jonathan put his hand on the small of Jennifer's back. She took notice and loved it.

She also noticed that they had the place to themselves, which was a rarity on Friday nights.

Jonathan pulled Jennifer's chair out for her and then she put her purse on the table.

After they were both seated, the waitress gave them their menus.

"Welcome to SeaHarbor, where it is our pleasure to serve you. Holly will be your waitress tonight, and she will be assisted by Jeremy. Please, enjoy your evening".

"Thank you".

"Our bar is stocked and ready to make you whatever you would like to drink".

"I'll have a double vodka martini, with a twist, and no olives, please".

"And I'll have a Manhattan, extra orange please".

"Right away".

"Jonathan, there isn't anyone else here".

"I know. I rented the entire place for the evening, so we could have some privacy".

"You did that? Seriously?"

"Yes, I did".

"I'm touched. How thoughtful".

"We have a special menu tonight, 4 courses. The chef is amazing, and he has won awards for all of these dishes. So I asked him to make one of everything for us, and we can just sample and split whatever".

"That sounds lovely".

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, which was just across the room from their table.

She fit in his arms like she was always meant to be there. She rubbed his back while they danced, just enough to make him want more.

"You're a good dancer".

"Thank you, so are you".

"I can't believe they let you rent this whole restaurant out for the whole night".

"As soon as I told the manager I would pay costs for everything, he agreed."

"So, are there any other surprises in store tonight?"

"Maybe. Guess we'll just have to wait and see".

"I like it when you are mysterious, Mr. Hart".

After their dances ended, they went back to their table. The waitress brought their first 2 courses.

"Three cheese lemon shrimp dip, with toasted rounds, stuffed grape leaves with artichokes and capers and for your salad course, traditional Caesar salad with vine tomatoes and a traditional wedge salad with our house-made lemon blue cheese dressing".

"Thank you".

Holly poured Jennifer some more water and then left them to eat.

Jennifer took one of the stuffed grape leaves while Jonathan was all about the shrimp dip.

"These are exceptionally good".

He put some of the dip on a toasted round for her and handed it to her.

"Here, try this. It's amazing".

She took a bite and moaned.

She fed him a bite of the stuffed grape leaf, and as soon as he tasted it, he started nodding his head.

"Oh yeah, that's good".

He chose the Caesar salad and she chose the wedge salad.

Holly came back again and cleared their plates.

"Ok, so for the next course, we have grilled chicken breast, that was marinaded in our house-marinade consisting of olive oil, spices, and Dijon mustard, as well as a seafood medley consisting of shrimp, scallops, lobster and vegetables, on skewers, basted in a sweet teriyaki sauce".

Jennifer looked at the plates. Each plate had each entrée on it, in smaller portions.

Holly lit some candles on the table, and then left them to their romantic dinner.

"So, I made some arrangements for us for next weekend. My secretary found us a beach house on the coast of Georgia for next weekend. We can fly down Friday, and then fly home Sunday evening".

"That sounds wonderful".

"It's a 2-bedroom house, with a front porch and a back porch, and there's a walkway straight down to the beach. And there is a neighborhood pool".

"That sounds wonderful".

"What kinds of things do you normally do at the beach?"

"Well, I love to lay in the sun, and if I'm there for a week or so, I will get up early at least twice and go for a run on the beach."

"That sounds nice."

"What do you like to do on the beach?"

"Well, during the day I'm usually up for whatever. But at night, I love to lay in a hammock and watch the sky, or build a bonfire and have a lobster bake, or sit around and play cards".

"That sounds lovely".

After they were finished with their entrees, Holly brought them their dessert plates.

"Ok, this is our dessert sampler-devil's food cake, New York Cheesecake with fresh strawberries, crème brulee, and white chocolate raspberry bundt cake with fresh icing".

"Thank you".

"This looks great, thanks".

Jennifer took a bite of the devil's food, and then tried the white chocolate raspberry. They decided to save the other two for later and asked for to-go boxes.

"Jennifer, there's something I want to ask you if I may".

"Sure".

"What is your favorite song?"

"Hmmm. That's a tough one. Probably "Somewhere in Time".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

He signaled to the pianist and the violinist to play "Somewhere in Time".

He took her in his arms and they started to dance when the pianist and the violinist started to play.

"Oh Jonathan, this is incredible".

She wiped away a stray tear while they danced cheek to cheek.

After their dance was over, they went back to their table. Jennifer grabbed her purse and her to-go box and turned to Jonathan, where she promptly dropped her purse on the floor.

She leaned down and grabbed everything off the floor and then they took their to-go boxes and headed out.

Jonathan handed several bills to the waitress.

"Here, for you and for Jeremy. Thank you for a lovely evening".

They walked outside and there, waiting for them, was a lit horse drawn carriage.

"Whatever couple gets to ride in that is surely lucky".

"Yes, we are".

"Really? Oh Jonathan! I've always wanted to ride in one of these".

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, and then he helped her into the carriage.

They had an extra long ride, during which Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

They admired the skyline, fireworks in the distance, and just genuinely enjoyed their time together.

Jonathan had the carriage dropped them off at Jennifer's apartment.

They walked up to her door.

"Want to come inside for a drink?"

"I'd love it".

She handed him her to-go box and began to look for her keys.

"Well, I would love to go inside too, but I can't seem to find my keys".

She practically emptied everything out of her purse and still didn't find them.

"Did you put them somewhere else?"

"No. I remember specifically putting them in my purse when we got in the car. And then I placed my purse on the table and didn't touch it until-"

"Until you dropped it at the restaurant".

"Oh no. So, I guess that means we have to go back to the restaurant".

"They closed an hour ago. It will have to wait till tomorrow".

"Ok, fine. I tell you what. Let's find a bar, and I'll buy you a drink there and then I'll find a hotel".

"Do you have a key hidden under the mat? Or with a neighbor?"

She shook her head.

"I have a better idea. Come on".

He took her hand and led her to the elevator. They rode the elevator to the lobby and then walked outside and around to the side underneath her balcony.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I was going to see if we could reach your balcony from the fire escape. And then I would jimmy the lock on your balcony door".

"It's no use. I have one of those bars that you put in place".

"For what?"

"To keep people from doing what you just described".

"Smart. Very smart".

"Well, I guess that's it".

"No, I have an even better idea".

He took her hand and led her to the street and hailed them a cab.

They went to his apartment.

In the elevator, he turned to her.

"You can stay with me tonight, and we will go get your keys in the morning".

"Jonathan, I can't impose on you like that".

"It's no imposition".

"This is our first date-date, though."

"Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to, Jennifer. I promise".

She nodded.

"I know that. I know that you will respect me. I just don't want you to think bad about me, that's all".

"I would never think bad about you, ever".

He hugged her a little bit and then they arrived at the Penthouse.

He unlocked the penthouse and they went inside, and he poured them both a drink.

"Now, you can stay in my room with me, if you want. Or you can stay in the guest room next to my room if you want, or you can have one of the other rooms. You can even sleep on the couch if you want. You can borrow one of my pajama tops to sleep in, you can sleep in your dress, or you can sleep naked, whatever you want to do is fine with me. No judgements, promise".

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this scatterbrained".

"It's ok".

He handed her drink to her and they went and sat down on the couch.

Just then, his phone rang, so he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?...I see…ok, that's great. Thank you".

He hung the phone up.

"The restaurant found your keys, and Holly came and dropped them off at the front desk downstairs. And the offer to stay still stands, if you'd like".

"I'll stay a little while and then see how I feel".

"Sounds great".

She leaned down and set her glass on the coffee table, on a coaster. Then she slipped her shoes off and drew her feet up and to the side on the couch and scooted closer to him and picked up her drink again.

"So, how do you want to get there next weekend?"

"It's already been arranged. So, you have a ticket on the first flight leaving that morning at 8:30, and you land around 12:30. There will be a car service waiting for you to take you to the house. I'll get there about 6. And then Sunday, around 4, my pilot will fly us back to New York".

"That sounds lovely".

"Can you get the time off work next Friday?"

"I'll work it out. I can just tell him I'm interviewing someone for my story all day".

"Was he nicer to you today?"

"He never said one word to me all day long, or even acknowledged my presence".

"Well, I suppose that's better than yelling".

"Yeah, I guess it is".

She finished her drink and took her glass to the sink and rinsed it.

She was about to come back to the living room when Jonathan appeared behind her.

He quickly finished his last drink and then leaned down and hugged her.

"This evening has been amazing".

She hugged him back.

"All because of you".

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yes, but I know that if I do, I won't get anything done tomorrow, so I think I should go home".

"I understand".

He walked her to the elevator, and they rode down to the lobby.

She collected her keys from the desk and then they went outside to hail a cab.

"How about another carriage ride?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's right there".

"Sure".

He flagged the driver down, and they ran to catch it, and then he helped her inside.

She snuggled up against him and they rode to her apartment.

When they got there, he paid the guy and they went inside.

"Ahh…. Home sweet home".

She turned to Jonathan.

"After the best date I think I've ever been on".

"Same here."

"I cannot thank you enough for the dress, the shoes, the flowers, and the amazing evening".

"No thanks necessary, I'm just glad you enjoyed it and had a nice time".

"I did, I had the absolute best time".

"Good".

"Would you-"

He stepped forward and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the passion and then some as she kissed him. His kiss left her breathless, yearning for time to stand still, and for the kiss to never end.

Several minutes later, he broke the kiss and just held her.

"What were you asking me?"

"I have no idea".

He grinned at her and she felt her knees go weak.

"I'll call you tomorrow".

"Oh, that's what I was going to ask you. I was going to go running tomorrow. Would you like to run with me?"

"Sure. How about Central Park, by the carousel, at 11?"

"Perfect".

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

"Goodnight. Thank you again for a wonderful, wonderful evening".

"My pleasure".

He gave her another semi longish kiss and then left.

Jennifer locked the door behind him, put her to-go box in the fridge, turned out the lights and headed to bed, feeling like she was on cloud 9 the whole time.

***Saturday***

Jennifer showed up to the carousel at 10:40. She looked absolutely adorable, in some black running shorts and a bright blue running tank and sports bra and her silver running shoes. She had put her hair up in a ponytail, and she was putting on an armband that held her keys and her money and id when Jonathan arrived.

"Morning".

She brightened up as soon as she saw him.

"Hi! Morning".

"How far do you want to run?"

"Well, a full loop is about 6 miles. I usually do 2 or 3 loops and then take a break and then do 2 or 3 more".

He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Jonathan, I was kidding. I wouldn't be able to walk the next day if I ran that much".

He started laughing and then playfully wrapped her in a hug.

"How about just the 6, one time?"

"Sure, we can do that".

They took off and found it very easy to run together. He let her set the pace and she was considerate to not get ahead of him and leave him behind. It took them a little over an hour to run all 6 miles. When they got back to the carousel, they stopped and Jonathan bought them each a water.

"Thank you".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Have any plans this afternoon?"

"Yeah, to lay on the couch and hope to hell my legs don't fall off".

She chuckled.

"You kept up with me quite nicely".

"Thank you".

"Do you run like that a lot?"

"Last time I ran like that, I was in the Navy at boot camp".

"Well, if you are willing to let me surprise you, I know just the thing that will help you recover from this".

"I'm willing".

She took his hand and they walked out of the park and down about 4 blocks. They went inside a health food store and got in line.

"Jonathan, pick your shake flavor".

"Hmmm. I think I'll go with chocolate peanut butter".

"Ok perfect. I'll order our stuff if you want to grab a table outside".

"You got it".

A few minutes later, Jennifer appeared at their table with 2 shakes, plus 2 plastic shot glasses, and 2 tall shot glasses.

"Ok, first, we do this one. This will help your muscles recover and help you rehydrate your body".

He took it and couldn't really place what it tasted like.

"Ok, good. Now this time, we are going to do this bigger shot. This is full of vitamins and electrolytes that you lost while running".

She shot hers and then set the glass down and looked at him.

He smelled it, and then just decided to go for it. He swallowed it, but made the most awful face.

"Ok, now you can drink your shake".

His shake actually tasted good. It wasn't as creamy a chocolate shake as he normally drank from other places, but it was still really good.

"What flavor did you get?"

"Strawberry".

"How did you find this place? This shake is wonderful".

"We did a write-up on it in the paper, so I came and checked it out".

He finished his shake before she finished hers.

"I really liked that. What kind of chocolate did they use?"

"Well, they used real chocolate. But the rest of the shake was plant based".

They got up and walked towards the gate and back towards her apartment.

"Plants? You mean I drank plants?!"

"Yes, and they were very good for you. The first shot was aloe mixed with vitamins. The second one was electrolytes, vitamins and minerals."

"Why would I want to drink aloe?"

"Aloe is a mineral plant. Plants are good for you. They help you in lots of ways, Jonathan".

"Like how?"

"Well, they are going to help your muscles recover faster from running, and there were lots of vitamins and minerals in the shake and the shots that will be very beneficial to your body and help preserve your brain health, your heart health, your longevity, your joints and your skin".

"It's a good thing you are beautiful, Miss Edwards".

"You loved it and you know it, Mr. Hart".

"Yeah, yeah".

They laced their hands together and walked back to her apartment.

After she got the door open, he followed her inside.

"Well, thanks for going running with me, that was fun".

"Thanks for inviting me".

"Well, I will leave you to your shower. How about dinner tonight? Casual, just you and me".

"That sounds nice. How about 6:30?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then".

He leaned forward and kissed her for a few minutes, and then rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you tonight".

"See you tonight".


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer took a long bubble bath with Epsom salts, and then laid around and relaxed a bit.

She finally got up and got ready to go meet Jonathan for dinner. She decided to wear destructed capri skinny jeans, a sleeveless bright blue top, and some black flip flops.

She headed to his apartment and got there exactly at 6:15.

She walked in and headed to the elevator and pressed 'P' for penthouse.

A few seconds later, she was knocking on Jonathan's door.

He was on the phone and opened the door and let her in, and then motioned to her that he would be off in one minute.

She came in and put her purse down.

He held his arm out so he could hug her.

"Ok Frank, that sounds good. Listen, my girlfriend just got here, so I need to go. I'll catch up with you at the office".

Jennifer was shocked.

' _Girlfriend?'_

She decided not to bring it up unless he did.

Jonathan hung up the phone.

"Hi. Sorry, that was an urgent business matter".

"Oh, that's alright".

"How about a drink?"

"Just water for me, please".

"Coming right up".

He got her a sparkling water with crushed ice and then handed it to her.

"Thank you".

She took a sip and then looked at him.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Good. I'm a little concerned I'm growing a farm in my stomach, but otherwise, I'm good".

"There were no seeds in your shake, Jonathan".

"Glad to hear it".

"You mean to tell me that today was the first time you've ever eaten something plant based?"

"Other than salad, yes. I'm more of a meat and potatoes man".

"Yes, well, how do your legs feel?"

"Pretty good, actually".

"Wonderful. Glad it worked".

She took another sip of her water.

"So, what time are we going to dinner?"

"We aren't. I'm cooking dinner for you and me. It's in the oven".

"I'm intrigued".

"Max, my houseman, gave me this recipe. It's one of his best ones. Poppyseed chicken, wild rice, and just for you, a chopped salad".

"Sounds wonderful".

She volunteered to set the table, and then he set another timer and took her hand and led her to the living room.

They sat on the couch and watched tv for a bit. Every now and then, he would lean over and kiss her head.

The timer went off, so they went to the kitchen together.

After he plated their meals, they went to the table.

Their dinner was romantic and sweet. Afterwards, she helped him do the dishes.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

They selected a movie and she got up and turned the lights off and snuggled up to him.

They both fell asleep about halfway through, all snuggled up together on the couch.

When Jennifer woke up again, it was almost midnight.

She sat up and gently climbed off of him, and started gathering her things.

He woke up and came to find her.

"Hi, guess we fell asleep?"

"Yeah, it's late. I was just going to leave you a note".

"Jennifer, you can stay if you want".

"I can't-"

"Impose. I know. I promise, it's no imposition. Now, save the cab fare and stay here, and tomorrow we can have breakfast and then I'll take you home myself".

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the guest bedroom.

"Over the years, former girlfriends have left clothes here and never came back to claim them. You are welcome to borrow them or keep them, whatever".

He opened the closet and discovered it was all winter clothes.

"You know what, I have an idea".

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

He got out one of his pajama tops.

"Here, you can wear this. I usually just wear the bottoms anyways".

"Thank you".

She walked back to her room and he followed.

"Here is the remote for the blinds. Feel free to lower or raise them to your liking. Help yourself to anything in the house and if you need anything, I'm right next door".

"Thank you. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

He retreated to his bedroom and changed. She changed into his nightshirt and then quietly went to the kitchen to get some water.

He went to make sure the doors were locked and caught a glimpse of her in his nightshirt.

' _Holy hell she's gorgeous'._

They went back to their rooms, and headed to bed.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer was awoken by this incessant noise that wouldn't go off.

She was trying to ignore it and go back to sleep, and then she heard Jonathan's voice.

"Jennifer, Jennifer, wake up. We have to go".

"What?"

"We have to go. Come on".

She sat up and quickly threw on her jeans and flip flops, and then took his hand. He led her out and she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Fire alarm is going off".

They made their way down the stairs and through the lobby out to the street.

About 20 minutes later, an employee came outside.

"Everything is ok. This was determined to be the work of a prankster".

Jennifer noticed a lady and her teenage son coming out of the main entrance.

"Everyone, my son has something to say to all of you".

"I'm sorry, I pulled the fire alarm as a prank. I thought it would be funny, and it wasn't. I'm really sorry".

Everyone glared at him as they walked in.

Jonathan and Jennifer took the elevator to the top floor and headed back to bed.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

Jennifer stepped into the bathroom before heading to bed. After she was finished, she couldn't get the bedroom door open.

She crept into his bedroom.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't get the bedroom door open".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it won't open".

He got up and went to try it.

"It's locked".

"Oh. Do you have a key?"

"No. Do you have a bobby pin?"

"No".

"I'll figure this out in the morning".

"Ok. I'll just go sleep on the couch".

"Don't do that. My bed is huge. We can share it".

"Alright".

She climbed into bed and got settled.

A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep.

Sometime in the night, Jonathan absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Jennifer and held her while they slept.

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept late thanks to their middle of the night wake up.

She woke up to go to the bathroom, and then came back to bed to find him looking for her.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. You?"

"Yes. Much better in here with you than before".

"Same".

"How about some breakfast?"

"Sure".

They went to the kitchen, only to find that he didn't have any groceries.

"How about we order in?"

"Sure".

He ordered them a breakfast cart from the restaurant downstairs, and then turned on the tv.

"What time is your flight today?"

"7, which means I have to be there at 5".

"So, I think we need to nail down some of the details of the agreement".

"Yes, I agree. I was thinking about that too, actually."

"Ok, so you will marry me, and as soon as I get access, you will get 10%. You will only have to go to family functions with me, and I will go to business obligations with you. Is that it?"

"I guess so, unless there's something else you want".

"Not that I can think of. Just to be clear, I am not interested in us exploring the possibility of having a child during this whole thing-I feel like we would be using our kid to get the money faster and I don't want to do that".

"I agree".

"Ok so, next weekend we are going to the beach, and then are you free the weekend after that?"

"Yeah, I guess".

"I was thinking we could take a couple days and go visit my father, so that you could meet him".

"Good idea, I do want to do that".

"And then after that, we will set a date".

"Ok".

"This is so strange".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is just strange. This isn't how I thought wedding planning would be. I always thought I would be picking out flowers and colors and looking at dresses and venues and instead, I'm wondering whether there's a judge in my father's town that can just swing by the house".

"I know what you mean, it's less than ideal. But in a year, if we decide to stay married, we can throw ourselves the wedding we always wanted".

She nodded.

Their breakfast cart arrived, so he went and opened the door and wheeled it inside.

"Ok, so we have fresh coffee, OJ, and Belgian waffles, toast, bacon, and fruit".

"Looks wonderful".

"Oh, I've had their breakfasts about 100 times. They are always good".

They watched the news while they ate breakfast and then Jonathan rolled the cart out into the hall.

"I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to take one if you want, everything you will need is in the linen closet in the bathroom".

"Thank you".

When he got out of the shower and got dressed, he found that she was out of the shower and dressed as well.

"Do you have plans for today?"

"Oh, I'll probably just do some laundry and maybe catch a Sunday matinee".

"Sounds delightful".

Jonathan was just about to walk outside onto the terrace when the phone rang.

"Hello?...I see….Ok, sounds good".

He hung up.

"I have an urgent business matter I have to attend to, and I'm going to have to go to the office. If you want to use the car service, we are going to need to go now".

"Ok".

He called the car service and they gave him a pickup time of ten minutes.

He locked up and they went downstairs to wait in the lobby.

They rode back to her apartment and he walked her inside.

"I'll call you before Friday sometime".

"Thank you for dinner last night and for letting me crash at your place and for the pajama top".

"Your welcome. You can stay there anytime you want to".

"I just might take you up on that".

"Well, I better go."

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate, but not as steamy as the other kisses they had shared.

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She locked the door behind him, bewildered by the lackluster kiss.

***Friday***

Jennifer had arranged to take the whole day off, sort of. She scheduled an interview, that she knew wouldn't take place, and then when it was rescheduled, she just didn't tell her boss. It was easier to bend the truth than to have to explain why she needed the day off.

She was at the airport right on time, and got through security without any issues. Jonathan had bought her a first class ticket, and she was delighted to have the row to herself.

She read a little on the flight, and slept a little. She finished her water bottle and made a mental note to get another one in the airport.

She and Jonathan had not spoken since he had left her apartment on Sunday. He had sent her an envelope marked "Instructions" that arrived the morning she left.

They landed and taxied to the gate. She gathered her things and was one of the first ones to get off the plane.

She made her way through the airport and out to where the cabs would be.

She had one small suitcase with her and a shoulder bag, and that was it.

She found her driver and gave him the address that Jonathan had given her.

It was a nice quiet ride, and she enjoyed looking at the scenery.

They pulled up to the beach house around 2:30. The driver got out, got her bag out of the back, and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Has Mr. Hart already paid you?"

"Yes ma'am".

"Wonderful".

As soon as she started walking, the driver drove off like a bat out of hell.

She walked up to the house and dug out the envelope that Jonathan had sent her and opened it.

"Key will be under Flowerpot with the red morning glory. A/C will be off when you go in, set it to 72 or above. Call 912.344.1687 with any questions".

She picked the flowerpot up. No key. She picked all the flowerpots up, but never found a key. She looked under the doormat, in the mailbox, and basically under every structure she could think of, but she never found a key. Their beach house was miles away from everyone else, so asking a neighbor was out of the question. She sat down on the steps and waited for Jonathan. She was out of options.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan's plane was delayed at the airport, so they had to circle for about 2 hours and then try again. They were finally cleared to land at the other airport, about 2 hours away from the beach house.

He rented a car when he landed and started driving towards the beach house. He was originally slated to arrive around 6 but now it was going to be at least 7:30 or 8 before he got there. He stopped and picked them up some groceries, and then stopped and filled the car with gas, and then made his way to the beach house.

When he pulled up, he saw Jennifer sitting on the steps looking very tired and irritated.

He got out and started to unload the car.

"Hi, why are you sitting outside?"

"Because I couldn't sit inside. The envelope you sent me had instructions but they didn't match up."

"There was no key under the flowerpot?"

"There was no key anywhere".

He looked all around in all the same places that she had looked.

"Did you call the number on the paper?"

"With what? I left my tin can and strings at home".

"With the car phone in the car that brought you here".

"Oh, you mean the car that took off about 10 seconds after I got out of the car? No, sorry, I didn't have enough time to do that".

"He took off and left you here?!"

"Yes, that's what I said".

He went to the rental car and got out his briefcase. He had one of those briefcase phones. He used that to call the number.

"Hello? Hi, this is Jonathan Hart. You told me there would be a key under the flowerpot and my friend has been sitting out here for a few hours with no way to get in, because you guys never came and left a key…..no, that's not the case…..ok, well, I'm not going to argue with you….ok well I have groceries in the car that need to be refrigerated. I'm giving you 10 minutes to get here with a key before I'm breaking a window and going in that way, and you will be refunding me the cost of my groceries if it comes to it".

He hung up.

He went and sat by Jennifer.

"Have you been down to the beach?"

"No. The gate to the boardwalk and to the pool has a coded entry. I didn't have the code".

A few minutes later, the manager of the rental company pulled up in the driveway.

She came and let them in, and they did a quick walk through. Jennifer headed straight to the fridge and got some ice water and slammed it.

"Sir, I know you are angry, but you told us on the phone that you didn't need anyone to be here till after 6 p.m."

Jennifer was a little hurt, knowing that he knew she was going to be outside waiting and that he didn't care about what she was going to do. However, she wanted their weekend to be pleasant, so she put it out of her mind.

She took her luggage to her room and tried to decompress a little.

She came out and started putting the groceries away, and then went to sit on the screened in porch while Jonathan and the manager finished talking.

She had just come inside to get some more water when Jonathan was showing the manager out.

He came over and hugged her a minute.

"I'm sorry you had to wait outside in the heat. I'll take that up with the car service company".

"I'm ok".

"Jennifer, I did some thinking on the plane. I think we should try this weekend as friends, and then if it goes well, after the wedding, we can try to add the romance back in".

She was taken aback.

"Sure, if that's what you want".

She finished drinking her water and then put the glass in the sink.

She headed to the room where their stuff was and took her things to the other room.

' _You can do this, Jennifer. Just get through the weekend'._


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour after Jonathan and Jennifer got to the beach house, a storm rolled in. Pouring down rain with no end in sight. They hunkered down and stayed inside.

She got up and decided to start cooking dinner.

"How about Spaghetti?"

"I didn't buy any noodles".

"What were you planning?"

"Well, I had planned to grill, so that's out".

"How far is the store?"

"Not too far. We can make a run if you want".

"Please".

They managed to make it to the car without getting too terribly soaked. While Jonathan drove them, Jennifer made a list.

"What were you going to grill tomorrow?"

"I brought the stuff to make steaks, baked potatoes, and salad".

"Yummy. So, I tell you what. We can still make those inside, if we can't grill. And we can also move the grill to the back porch".

"That's a good idea".

Jennifer was like a machine when they got to the store. Jonathan had never seen anyone move so fast through a supermarket. She kept the cart moving and was tossing things in it and crossing things off her list just as fast.

She handed him $100 to chip in for her part, and he reluctantly took it. After they were all rang up and bagged up, he dashed out to the car and pulled it up for her and loaded it really fast while she got in.

She turned the radio on and found a station giving a weather report.

' _Storms likely all weekend. Expect higher than normal rainfall amounts. All beaches on the coast from the tip of Florida to South Carolina are closed, due to rip currents'._

"Well, so much for getting a tan".

Jonathan got back in the car and they carefully made their way back to the house.

He pulled up as close as possible, and they split the bags and carried them inside.

She immediately started cooking, while he started putting the groceries away.

She decided to make spaghetti lasagna, so she cooked the noodles in one pot, and started throwing the sauce together in another.

"Can I help?"

"Sure. If you wouldn't mind, can you open these jars and cans, please?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

It didn't take her too long to get the sauce together. Once the noodles were done, she began to layer them in a pan, with the sauce, and the cheese and the layer of artichoke hearts and mushrooms.

She preheated the oven and then put the pan inside, once it was ready.

She set a timer for 45 minutes, and then got out the bottle of wine and opened it and poured herself a generous glass.

Jonathan had made his way to the living room and turned on the tv, so Jennifer went and got her book and came back and settled in a chair.

She read and he watched tv till the timer went off.

They decided to eat in front of the tv, so he got their tv trays all set up.

While they were eating, Jennifer decided to take a leap of faith.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"So, you and I met at Supper Club. And then we had a few wonderful dates and interactions last week. And I really thought we were going somewhere. So, what changed to make you want to put the brakes on?"

"I was only following your lead, Jennifer. From last weekend".

"What lead?"

"When I took you home Sunday morning, you didn't seem all that interested in kissing me".

"Oh no, I was very interested in kissing you. You didn't seem like you wanted to kiss me though".

"I did want to kiss you. I always want to kiss you".

"And I always want to kiss you".

"So, we are both on the same page?"

"I guess we are".

"Well good, because I was looking forward to a romantic weekend".

"I was too".

"I feel so silly".

"Yeah, me too".

They quietly ate and watched the weather forecast.

"This spaghetti is amazing. And so are these little green things you put in it. What are they?"

"Artichoke hearts".

"I see. More plants".

"Yep, more plants".

She did the dishes after dinner and then went and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top.

She came and sat by him on the couch and he put his arm around her.

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

She snuggled up to him and he found them a movie to watch.

It was still raining cats and dogs outside.

Neither one of them was really into the movie.

Jonathan got up and went and locked the doors and started turning out the lights.

Jennifer headed to the bedroom where her luggage was and started getting her hygiene stuff out.

"Are you staying in here?"

"I can. I hadn't really thought about it".

He came over and sat on the bed.

"Oh no. This bed is heinous. The mattress is all lumpy and uncomfortable. I think you would rest better if you stayed in the other room".

She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jonathan, if you want me to stay with you, all you have to do is ask".

"Saw right through me, huh?"

"Just like glass".

She kissed him and stood up.

"I'm going to go wash my face".

Jonathan puffed his chest out and strained his voice.

"And I'll take your big, heavy suitcase all the way next door".

"Oh, here, let me pull the handle up for you".

Jennifer lifted it off the bed with ease and popped the handle into place.

She smirked at him and then headed to the bathroom.

He was laying on the bed in the other room when she came out of the bathroom.

She kicked her slippers off and climbed into bed next to him and snuggled up to him.

He wrapped an arm around her and just held her for a few minutes.

"So, tell me, when is your birthday?"

"It's tomorrow. And I'm so excited because my girlfriend is throwing me this big party and baking me the best cake ever".

"Jonathan, I thought I was your girlfriend".

"You are. You should probably go start making the cake now".

"What?!"

He cracked up.

"I was kidding. My birthday isn't till February 10".

He pulled her close.

"You better hope I'm not still mad at you by then, Mister".

He started playing with her hair.

"When is your birthday?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"The day we have to be married by, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. November 5th".

"2nd".

"That's what I said".

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Pink. What's your favorite food?"

"Steak, medium rare, with a side of Max's mashed potatoes. They are amazing. He puts garlic, parmesan, and rosemary in them, and makes this amazing gravy to go on top. What about you?"

"Grilled chicken, and a salad with a mustardy or lemony dressing".

"What kind of car do you have?"

"I don't have one in the city. Last one I had was in college, and it was a T-top Camaro".

"Very nice".

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"I have a couple. I have a Bentley, I have a Rolls-Royce, and I have a Mercedes station wagon. Plus a Jeep to drive to and from my cabin, and a truck to drive at my ranch".

"Nice".

"Yeah, I like them."

"So, you've seen my apartment. What about you? Do you live in a house, or a condo?"

"I have a house. It's spacious, 4 bedrooms, 2 up and 2 down. 2 master bedrooms downstairs. Max has one on one end of the house, and I have one on the other. In a few years, I want to sell it and move to somewhere a little more private and quiet".

"That sounds nice".

He was playing with her hair as he held her and she was loving every single minute of it.

"So, have you dated much?"

"Yes, but not seriously. They are usually just after one thing, and it's always either sex, notoriety or money".

"Notoriety?"

"Yeah. The Los Angeles Press always likes to follow me and print what I'm doing and who I'm with".

"Why?"

"Ever heard of Hart Industries?"

"Yeah".

"I'm Jonathan Hart, the CEO and founder".

"You are? Wow….I had no idea".

"You really didn't know who I was?"

"No, I really had no idea. I knew that I liked you, and you kept saying that your company did this, I just didn't realize that you meant you owned the company. I thought you meant 'my company' as in the company that you worked for".

"Do you realize that you are the first woman to be interested in me for me, and not for my money or the fame that comes along with being seen with me?"

"I am?"

"Yeah. And you have no idea how sexy that is".

"I see".

He rolled on top of her and crushed her lips with his and just held her face as he kissed her for several minutes.

"Mmmm, I've missed that".

He moved his kisses to her neck and lightly started kissing this one spot behind her ear.

He reached down and fondled her breasts for a minute, and then she felt his hand pulling at her waistband.

"Jonathan, wait".

He sat up and looked at her.

"I think we need to talk first".

"What's to talk about?"

"We don't know each other well enough to make this decision without talking. I mean, I'm clean, and I know that, but you don't. And I'm on birth control and I know that we are well protected in that area, but you didn't even ask me".

"Because I planned on protecting us myself".

"And I'm glad you did, I just think we should have talked about it".

"I've had the test, Jennifer. I'm not indiscriminating".

"I've had the test too, and I never said you were".

"Ok. So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem, now that we've talked about it".

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do".

"So what makes you think we needed to talk about it in the first place?"

"Because I-"

"Don't you think I respect you enough to make sure that nothing will happen to you?"

"Yes, but-"

"So, if you really trust me, you wouldn't have brought it up at all".

"Jonathan, come on. Let's not fight".

"I didn't start this, you did."

"Now wait a minute! I have every right to know about someone I'm about to sleep with. And you could have asked me the same questions you know".

"Well, I could have. But I trusted you, so I didn't see the need".

He rolled off her and reached up and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

She laid there a few more minutes and then got up and walked back to the other room and went to bed.

***Saturday***

Jennifer was up before Jonathan was. She made coffee and then took her book to the back porch. It was still raining cats and dogs outside.

She came inside and laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

About 20 minutes later, Jonathan came out and found her on the couch.

He gently picked her legs up and put them in his lap and then moved to lay down next to her.

In her sleep, she absentmindedly rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

She woke up and tried to get up, but he held her tight.

"Don't get up, lay here with me".

"Jonathan-"

"I'm sorry about last night, Jennifer. I made a bigger deal about things than I needed to, and I apologize."

"Thank you".

"So, I was thinking we should get on the same page. I've had the test, and I'm willing to protect us from having kids".

"And I've had the test and I'm clean. And I'm on birth control so we are protected on that front as well".

"Ok good".

"I hate that you slept somewhere else last night, that was never my intentions".

"I know, but I figured we would just keep arguing and I didn't want that".

The rain outside turned to a thunderstorm. Neither one of them wanted to get up, they both just wanted to enjoy laying there.

"So much for enjoying the beach today".

"Yeah, I know".

"This is kind of nice, though. Still relaxing, just lying here, listening to the rain".

"Lying here with you, holding you".

He kissed her forehead.

"I could get used to this".

"Yeah, me too".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then took a nap together.

Jonathan woke up first and eased out from under her.

He started making them omelets and was almost finished when there was a huge clap of thunder and she woke up.

She came and joined him in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi".

"Hi". He turned and kissed her and then returned to the omelets.

She stood there with him, kissing his shoulder blades and lightly scratching his back while he finished the omelets.

He plated their omelets and then led her to the table.

She sat in his lap and fed him bites of his omelet while he fed her bites of hers.

She put the fork down and shifted a bit and started kissing his neck some.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way.

He gently laid her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible. He pressed his lips against hers and parted her lips with his tongue.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he started to nibble on her neck.

He pulled her top up, exposing her breasts and quickly sucked on one of her nipples.

"Mmmmmm".

"You like that?", he murmured against her nipple.

"Mmmmmhmmm. Do the other one".

He fulfilled her request and then moved his kisses down to her belly button and then back up to her lips.

"I could kiss you all day long…"

"Me too".

She sucked on his bottom lip for a little while, while she kissed him. He was tugging at her pajama shorts

She lifted her hips and he slid them right off her.

She started pushing his pajama pants down his waist. He quickly shed them and then grabbed her legs and spread them a little.

He quickly entered her, causing her to cry out.

"Ohhhhhhh".

She squeezed her hips around him, and then released him.

He expertly sank himself inside of her over and over again, with ease.

"Oh Jonathan…Oh Jonathan…"

"I want you, Jennifer".

"I want you too".

He brought her to her peak, and then took her over the edge into ecstasy. A few seconds later, his body began to shudder as he found his release. Totally exhausted, he collapsed on top of her and just held her.

"That was absolutely magnificent".

"That was the best sex I've ever had".

She gave him a back scratch while he laid on her. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

She kissed his forehead.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me".


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer let Jonathan sleep on her for about an hour and then she eased out from under him and headed to the bathroom.

She came out and tried to find her clothes, but could only find his pajama top, so she put that on and then headed to the kitchen.

She heated up some of the leftover spaghetti lasagna and then sat down on the couch.

Jonathan woke up about 10 minutes later and came and joined her.

She swung her legs over his lap.

"You slept well".

"Yeah, I did. I was worn out from the exercise you gave me".

"Yeah? It wore me out too".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hungry?"

"Starved".

"Here, you can have the last two bites".

She fed him the last two bites and then went to move her legs off him.

He held her legs on him and leaned in to kiss her.

"Darling, I can't get up and make you a plate if you are holding on to me".

He leaned in and kissed her again and then let her up.

"Darling, do you want a plate of spaghetti, or do you want a sandwich?"

"Both".

"You got it".

He got up and marinated the steaks and put them in fridge, and then poured them both a drink.

"I can't believe it's still raining".

"I know. I had high hopes for laying in a hammock this weekend".

"We can still lay in a hammock, if we hang it on the porch".

"Oh, that's alright. I'd rather stay inside with you, at this point".

She finished making his sandwich and spaghetti, and handed him the plate.

"Toasted ham and cheese plus a side of spaghetti lasagna".

"Smells wonderful".

He scooped the spaghetti on top of the sandwich and took a bite, while Jennifer looked on in shock.

He finished every bite and then they did the dishes together.

"So, we are going to my father's next weekend. After that, when will you be back in New York?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I could fly you out to LA for the weekend after we go to your father's".

"I'd like that".

She turned and embraced him.

"You will get to see my house, and meet Max. He's gonna love you, I just know it".

"Sounds fun".

After the dishes were finished, they went and snuggled on the couch.

Jonathan turned the tv to the weather forecast.

' _Rain will continue all night tonight and taper off in the late afternoon tomorrow'._

"Well, I guess we are stuck inside till we leave".

"Yeah, I guess so".

"Kind of relaxing".

"Yeah, I agree".

"Will you still be able to grill?"

"Yeah, I think so. The grill can be moved to the porch, and the charcoal has been in here the whole time".

She sat up and started scratching his chest.

"Darling, what if we didn't do a courthouse wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we could do something small-my father, Max, you, me, my aunts, but not at the courthouse. Maybe on a rooftop somewhere in New York?"

"I like that idea. We could do it at the penthouse, on the terrace".

Her eyes got really bright and wide.

"Yes! I love that".

She got up and got a notepad and a pen and started planning.

"So, Millie could be my maid of honor, and you would need someone to be your best man".

"I can ask my friend from the navy, Bill".

"Perfect. And we would need a minister, flowers, a cake, and I will need a dress. You will need either a suit or a tux, and we will also need a photographer".

She turned to him.

"Do you want to invite anyone from the office?"

"Yeah, I think I do. That would be about 20 people".

"Ok, and I want to invite my boss, out of courtesy, really, and the people from the supper club. So, we are looking at roughly 50 people".

They spent about an hour planning it all out, and decided to do a cake and tea reception, and to have minimal flowers and décor. Simple was the goal.

She put the notepad away and laid down with him while they watched a movie, and then got up and started getting dinner ready.

He got up and moved the grill, and then came back and got the steaks out of the fridge.

He stuffed the steaks with blue cheese crumbles, and then seasoned them and took them to the porch to grill them. She got the baked potatoes out of the oven and the toppings out of the fridge.

"Ok, I think these are done".

"Wonderful. They smell amazing".

Jennifer quickly set the table, and got them both drinks.

They had just sat down to eat when the power went out.

"Hang on, I'll go get the flashlight from the bedroom".

He got up and made his way to the bedroom and came back with a flashlight.

He managed to find them some candles, and lit them and put them on the table.

"How nice".

"Yeah, I was going to suggest we have a candlelit dinner anyways, so this worked out great".

"I hope the power isn't out all night".

"Were you planning on sleeping with the lights on?"

She chuckled.

"No, but sleeping in a house with electricity that you turn off yourself is different from sleeping in a house with electricity that you didn't turn off yourself and I like it the first way, not the second way".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"You are so cute when you aren't making any sense".

"I am too making sense. You just have to think it out".

After they finished eating, she did the dishes by candlelight, and then they took the candles to the bedroom.

Jonathan had opened some windows, so they had a nice breeze coming in.

He was laying on his stomach, so she climbed on his back and started giving him a backrub.

"Oh my god that feels absolutely incredible".

"Have you ever had a massage before?"

"Only when I hurt my back, but it sure didn't feel good to have anyone rub on that spot".

"I bet not".

She got up and got some massage lotion out of her bag and started putting it all over his back.

She really rubbed his knots out and loosened him up a lot.

After about an hour, they switched.

He rubbed the same stuff on her back and started rubbing her shoulders.

"This would be a great honeymoon activity".

"What, us giving each other massages?"

"No. I mean, yeah, maybe, but no. I was talking about us going to a spa and getting a professional massage and then maybe a body wrap, and a steam bath".

"That sounds like something you can do while I watch football".

"Jonathan! I promise you'll love it".

"I promise I'll love watching football".

After her massage was over, he climbed off her and she snuggled up to him again.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"I haven't thought about it, really. Maybe a cruise".

"I could go for a cruise. I really just want to relax and have some peace and quiet".

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

He rolled them so she was on her back.

"I can think of one thing".

He gave her a long passionate kiss, as she ran her fingers through his hair and ran her hands up and down his back.

He rolled them again so that she was on top of him.

He pulled his pajama top off over her head, and tossed it on the floor.

She leaned down and kissed his chest while he tugged her panties off her waist.

She lowered herself down onto him, taking him all in.

She began to rock her hips forward, as he laced his fingers through hers.

He held on to her as they rocked their hips together, and reached up and squeezed her breasts.

"Oooohhhhh".

"A little faster, baby".

A few minutes later, they climaxed together and experienced the greatest wave of euphoria.

She climbed off him and snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they calmed down.

She kissed his chest.

"We are going to have the most beautiful wedding and honeymoon, aren't we?"

"No".

She was taken aback. She rolled over and tried to put it out of her mind.

However, as she fell asleep, she couldn't help but think that this had all been a huge mistake.

***Sunday***

Jennifer was up before Jonathan. She grabbed a shower, and then packed her things and took her book to the porch.

He got up and grabbed a shower and then came to find her.

"Hi".

"Hello".

"How about some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry".

"Ok".

She came inside and got a glass of water and then went back to reading on the porch.

He made himself some bacon and eggs and then came out and sat by her.

"Jennifer, I was planning on staying in New York till tomorrow night. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow afternoon and pick out wedding stuff?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"For what reason?"

"Because we have decisions to make".

"I understand that. But you aren't committed to the process, so why do you want to be involved?"

"I am committed to the process. What makes you think I'm not?"

"I asked you last night right before we went to sleep if our wedding and honeymoon were going to be beautiful and you said no. This was all a mistake".

She got up and took her water and book inside.

He finished his eggs and bacon and went inside and found her in the kitchen cleaning out the fridge.

He set his plates down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her around and picked her up and set her on the counter.

"I don't remember you asking me that, and I don't remember answering you. I remember what we were doing before we fell asleep though. Am I right to assume we had this conversation between that activity and sleeping?"

"That's right".

"How can I put this delicately….I've been with other women before you, Jennifer, and-"

"I don't want to know the details".

"I wasn't going to give you any".

"Good".

"Anyways, having sex always takes a lot of effort on my part, if I want it to be a good experience. The sex before I met you was just decent. But what I've experienced with you has been nothing short of amazing. And if I can't have a conversation with others, I damn sure can't have one with you. So, what I'm saying is, I can barely tell you what my name is in those moments, so that's not really the best time to ask me important questions".

"I understand".

"Ask me the question again".

"We don't have to do that".

"I want to. Ask me the question again".

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"We are going to have a beautiful wedding and honeymoon, right?"

"Absolutely".

"That's more like it".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and slow.

"I'm sorry".

"Nothing to apologize for, darling".

He kissed her again and then picked her up and set her down.

"So, can we meet tomorrow afternoon and do wedding stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I figure we need to pick invitations, and all that other stuff you mentioned, and I don't want you to have to plan this alone".

"We can, but don't you think we should wait till you meet my father? I mean, if he doesn't give us his blessing, all of this will have been for naught".

"That's a good point. I guess we should wait till next Monday".

"I agree".

They finished cleaning up the house, and then loaded the car and headed to the airport.

They stopped and picked up lunch to take with them on the plane, and then made their way to the back of the airport.

"After our bags are loaded onto the plane, and you are settled, I'll run and return the rental car, and then take the shuttle back here to the plane".

"Sounds good".

They pulled up and parked. Jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

After the crew started loading their bags, Jonathan and Jennifer walked over to the stairs.

"Jack, this is my girlfriend Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack Randolph, my pilot".

"Nice to meet you, ma'am".

"Thank you. Nice to meet you as well. And thank you for flying us".

"No problem".

They climbed the steps and Jonathan gave her the tour.

"This is the cabin. Through those doors is the bedroom and the bathroom. There's a mini fridge in that cabinet and these seats recline. We can watch a movie, or live tv if we can pick it up".

"This is so nice".

"As much as I fly, I like to be comfortable when I do".

Jennifer got all settled, and Jonathan went to return the rental car.

She had her feet propped up and their lunch all ready when he got back.

They had a nice, easy flight, and just relaxed some.

Just before they landed, he turned to her and took her hand.

"Stay with me at the penthouse tonight?"

"I'd love to. I need to run to my apartment and get some clothes, though".

"We can do that".

They landed and gathered their things while they taxied to the end of the runway.

As they exited the plane, Jonathan shook hands with Jack.

"I'll be in touch about tomorrow".

"No problem".

He had a car waiting for them. He walked over and opened the door for her, as the crew loaded their bags.

They stopped at her apartment first, and she quickly grabbed a few outfits and her jewelry box, and then went down to the car.

They drove to the penthouse and got out.

"Darling, I'll be right up. I'm going to run to the newsstand on the corner really fast".

"Ok".

"Want anything?"

"Just a copy of the Times and the Post".

"You got it".

She squeezed his chin and then started walking towards the newsstand.

About 10 minutes later, she came in upstairs.

"Darling?"

"In here", he yelled out from the bedroom.

She headed to the bedroom and set her things down.

"How about a late dinner?"

"That sounds great to me, I'm not really hungry".

"Yeah, same here. I kind of want to take a nap".

"Great idea".

He came over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Want to take one with me?"

"I would love to".

They both changed clothes, and he drew the curtains and turned on the fan.

They climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He wanted to tell her how he was really feeling, but something made him hold back.

"Jennifer, I'm so glad you are here with me".

He kissed her temple a few times.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too".


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer and Jonathan slept till almost 7, and then woke up and decided to order dinner in.

"Darling, how about Chinese?"

"Oh, that's a great idea. There's a great little place about 8 blocks from here-Nao Lin's".

"I love that place. What do you want?"

"How about some shrimp fried rice, orange chicken with steamed vegetables, and an order of crab rangoons?"

"Sounds good. Do you like beef and broccoli?"

"Not usually".

He called and placed the order and then came and found her on the couch.

She was looking at a bridal magazine.

"Darling, what kind of ring do you want? Classic thin, classic, wide, decorative".

"I hadn't really thought about it. Do we really need rings?"

"We have to make it believable, Jonathan. This classic platinum one looks nice".

"That would be fine".

She kept looking through the magazine while he watched the news. Occasionally he would glance over and see what she was looking at. He noticed her staring at a princess cut halo engagement ring and made note of that.

She was making notes when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and got it.

"Hello? Yeah, hang on, she's right here".

He passed it to her.

"It's for you".

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. I've been trying to reach you all weekend, where were you?"

"Out of town with Jonathan. Is something wrong?"

"You bet your ass something is wrong. Ben sent out an email this morning. He's making serious, serious changes."

"Like what?"

"Like our new hours are 7 a.m., to 7 p.m., starting tomorrow. And from now on, all interviews have to take place at the office, in the conference room unless he gives special permission. Check your email, it's all there".

"Good idea."

She motioned for Jonathan to bring her laptop bag to her.

She got it opened and set up and started checking her email.

"No noisy jewelry. No loud high heels. He cannot be serious".

Jonathan got up and got her a tv tray to put it on.

She blew him a kiss and then turned back to her email.

"Reporters are encouraged to eat lunch at their desk while they work, no eating in groups. Seriously? No clocking out before 7 p.m. unless special permission has been given. Apparently, we are back in kindergarten".

"I feel the same".

"You know what, I think I'm going to tell him that I need to work from home from now on".

"I doubt he'll let you".

"Worth a shot".

Their Chinese food got there, so Jennifer got off the phone while Jonathan paid for their dinner.

He brought it into the living room and set up another tv tray.

"Everything ok?"

"No. Our boss sent out an email stating that he's making some changes. We are only allowed one bathroom break in the morning, and one in the afternoon, not longer than 3 minutes each time. We are encouraged to work through lunch, we aren't allowed to wear loud jewelry, loud heels, have to work 12 hour shifts. It's insane".

"Darling, I don't mean to tell you what to do, but take that email to HR. He cannot force you to work through lunch, he cannot restrict your time in the bathroom, and unless you signed a contract agreeing to the 12 hour shifts when you started, he cannot force that on you either. I think you can win this, darling".

"Great idea. I will go talk to them first thing in the morning. And if they back him up, I think I will start exploring my options elsewhere".

"Not a bad idea".

He fed her a piece of beef and green pepper, and could tell she wasn't a fan. She fed him a piece of orange chicken.

"Oh, that's good".

"Yeah, they make the best orange chicken in the city".

They had a relaxing evening and went to bed early, mainly because Jennifer had to get up so early.

She set his alarm for 6, and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry for being so grumpy, darling. His email just caught me by surprise".

"You weren't grumpy, you were as cute as can be".

He gave her a couple of kisses and then tenderly made love to her before they both fell asleep.

***Monday***

Jonathan insisted that Jennifer take the car service to work and home again.

"Here's the number, call it about 20 minutes before you want to leave and it will be waiting for you".

She finally relented.

"Have a good day, I'll try and sneak a call to you around lunch time".

She kissed him goodbye and then headed out the door.

She had on a purple t-shirt dress with cap sleeves and black stacked strappy sandals.

She came in and clocked in and immediately went to her desk. Nobody was very happy this morning, and they were all clamoring around the coffee pot.

She decided to place a delivery order, and ordered some coffee and a bagel and a large bottle of water to be delivered.

She picked up her article assignments and looked at them on her way to her desk. She had been assigned an interview with a candidate running for governor who was involved in a scandal involving a prostitute and campaign funds. This was the best assignment she could have hoped for.

She sat down and got to work on her article. She was able to have a lengthy phone interview with the candidate, and he was very candid. It lasted almost 2 hours. Around 11 she decided to call Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hey gorgeous. How's it going?"

"Ok so far. I've gotten a lot done, actually. And I'm thinking about having a salad delivered and some tea, and just powering through the afternoon. This working till 7 thing is going to be so hard, though".

"You can do it, I believe in you. Did you go to HR yet?"

"No, I need to do that. I might go do that right now".

"I should be home when you get home, darling. I'll have dinner ready".

"You're wonderful. I'll see you tonight".

"Call me back if you need me".

"Ok, I will. Bye Darling".

"Bye".

She hung up and headed to HR.

They told her that they would get a reason for his change of hours and then send it to everyone. They also told her he wasn't able to force her to work through lunch.

"Thank you".

She came downstairs and grabbed her purse and planned to head to the deli across the street.

"Edwards-In my office".

She put her purse down, grabbed her water and headed to Ben's office.

"Hi".

"Did you read the email I sent out?"

"Yes, I did".

"And what did it say about personal phone calls?"

"Nothing, that I recall".

"No personal phone calls are allowed".

"That wasn't in the email".

"Ok, well it should have been."

"So let me ask you this. If I am working on a story and I need to get some information, is that considered a personal phone call?"

"No. But calling someone named Jonathan and having him tell you that dinner will be ready when you get home is".

"So, you listened in on my phone calls?!"

"I was walking past your desk and heard your side of the conversation".

"Like hell you were. I didn't repeat anything he said to me out loud and you didn't walk by my desk. The only way you would know he said that was if you were listening in. If you were listening in, that's a violation of my right to privacy".

"This is a corporation, Jennifer. You have no rights".

"Then in that case, I quit."

"Turn your article notes in before you leave".

"No, I will be taking those with me. You don't get to benefit from my work if you aren't going to value it".

She went to her desk, typed up her notice, packed up her desk, clocked out and stopped by Millie's desk to tell her bye.

"I'll call you. Watch yourself. He was listening in on my phone calls, and if he'll do it to me, he'll do it to you also".

"I'll call you tonight."

"I'm spending tonight with Jonathan. I'll call you tomorrow night, after he flies back to LA".

She took her stuff and headed out and took a cab to the penthouse.

She came inside and put the box down and picked the phone up and called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I speak to Mr. Hart, please?"

"I'm sorry, he's on a conference call."

"Ok. This is Jennifer. Can you please have him call me with the name of his lawyer? I'm at the penthouse".

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She hung up and went and changed clothes and ordered herself a salad and a sweet tea to be delivered.

About 10 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What happened?"

"Oh, just the fact that after you and I hung up, I went upstairs to HR, filed my complaint, and they told me that he cannot force us to work through lunch and that they would get an explanation as to why the hours changed. So, I came back to my desk and I planned to run across the street and get a salad and come back, and he called me into his office. Darling, he was listening in on our phone calls. He repeated what you said to me verbatim, and then claimed he heard me say it to you as he walked by, which was a bold faced lie. So, I told him he violated my right to privacy, and he told me that it was a corporation and that I had no rights. So, I quit. And I was wondering if your lawyer would sue him for me".

He chuckled.

"I can ask him, but you quitting is probably a bigger loss to him than a lawsuit".

"Yes, but I want to send a formal message".

"Ok, I'll ask him. I'll be home around 5".

"Great, I can't wait".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and sat down with her laptop and got to work.

She sent an email to the head of the New York Times, and explained what happened.

She also contacted a few of her business contacts at the New Yorker, a few magazines, and a freelance editor and told them all that she was available, and that she had interviewed gubernatorial candidate Alan Parkwood, and basically to make her an offer if they wanted to publish it. She included Jonathan's penthouse number as her point of contact and then sent the emails out.

Within 15 minutes, she had 4 phone calls, all asking her to meet with them. She lined up appointments for the next day.

Just before 4, the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jennifer Edwards, please".

"This is she".

"Hi, this is Brian Kelly, the CEO of The New York Times".

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Well, I just read your email, and I contacted HR and I contacted Ben Douglas and got his side. And I have to tell you, what he did was completely and totally unacceptable. And as a result, he is no longer employed by the New York Times. I found his changes to be unreasonable, but aside from that, he admitted that he listened in on your phone calls and I won't tolerate that. So, he has been terminated. And I wanted to extend to you two offers. One is, you can have at the very least, your old job back, with a 20% raise, effective immediately. The other one is, I would like to offer you the job of Editor. That position comes with a 40% raise over what you were making as a reporter, 2 extra weeks of vacation time each year, and a better insurance plan. You can start either one as early as tomorrow, if you'd like. And just to let you know, we have effectively set the hours back to 9-5. The other rules are pretty much gone, and we basically expect everyone to act like the adults that they are, and do the good reporting that we know they can do".

"Well, I'm very flattered by your offer. And it's always been my dream to be the editor, but I'm getting married in a few weeks, so I think I will just take my old job back".

"You got it. We will see you tomorrow at 9".

"Thank you, sir".

She hung up, and called the liquor store across the street and ordered 2 bottles of champagne to be delivered.

They had just arrived when Jonathan got home.

"Hi. What's all this?"

"Hi". She leaned up and kissed him.

"Get comfy and I'll explain everything".

He went and changed clothes and came back to join her.

"I ordered us dinner-I got you a grilled chicken breast and salad from the salad place down the street".

"Yummy. Thank you, darling".

She poured them each a glass of champagne and handed him his glass.

"So, after I spoke to you, I made some phone calls and sent some emails to some contacts. I let them know that I was available, and that also, this morning, I interviewed Alan Parkwood".

"THE Alan Parkwood?"

"Yes. And when I quit the Times, I took those notes with me, even though Ben didn't want me to".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he told me to leave them and I said no, that he didn't get to benefit from my work if he wasn't going to value it. So, anyways, I had several offers to publish the story, in several different publications. And then the CEO of the Times called. And he told me that Ben admitted to listening in on my phone calls, that he found that inexcusable, so Ben had been terminated, and that he had two offers for me-one was my old job with a 20% raise, and the other one was the position of editor with a 40% raise, 3 extra weeks of vacation each year and a better health plan. So, I explained to him that because we are getting married in a few weeks, I would accept my old job back, but that it was just too much to be the editor right now. So, he told me that they set the hours back to 9-5, got rid of the other unreasonable rules, and then told me I could come back tomorrow".

"Good job baby".

They clinked glasses, shared a few kisses and took a few sips of champagne.

He set his glass down and leaned down and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you".

"So, my apologies to your lawyer, but I don't think I need to sue him anymore".

"Well, I talked to him and he said that it wouldn't go anywhere, that unless you could show proof like video evidence that he was listening in on your phone calls, you wouldn't be able to prove he did, and in order for him to get any kind of lasting punishment, he would have to listen in on hundreds of phone calls for more than 2 years consistently".

"I'm glad he's out of the office".

"I'm glad you stood your ground".

"I am too. I could have lived with the ridiculous rules, because honestly, I got a lot more done at my desk today than normal, simply because it felt like we were being forced to stay in our cubicles. But I refuse to let someone violate my privacy that way".

"I don't blame you".

She went and put a nightgown on and then came back to find Jonathan paying for their dinner.

"Darling, let me pay for it. You have paid for like 5 meals lately".

"Oh, that's alright".

When he wasn't looking, she slipped $40 into his wallet.

The phone rang, and Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah, she's right here".

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hello? Hey…..Really? That's wonderful! Yes, I did…..Awesome! Ok, I'll see you then. Bye".

She hung up the phone.

"That was Millie. She was promoted to Editor and was calling to tell me that she heard I was coming back and that she was moving my desk so that it was right outside her office".

"That's great".

They ate dinner together and then Jonathan got a business call, so Jennifer went and took a bubble bath. When she got out, he was still on the phone.

She came and sat by him and started kissing his chest and scratching his back.

When he was still on the phone a few minutes later, she got up and headed to bed.

About 10 minutes later, he came and joined her.

"Sorry, they had a lot of questions".

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"How long are you going to be in New York?"

"I'm flying home tomorrow night after dinner".

"And are you coming here Friday, or are you meeting me in DC?"

"I am going to fly here and get you".

"Well, now that Millie is the editor, maybe she will let me have at least a half day off on Friday".

"That would be good".

"Darling, do you have to go back to LA? Can't you just work here all week?"

"I'll see what I can do".

He started kissing her forehead.

"Darling…when we are married….are you expecting me to move to LA full time?"

"It would be nice, but you have your work here, and I understand that. I can work here some, not all the time, but some".

He sat up and looked at her.

"Do you want to move to LA?"

"I'm not opposed to it, I don't guess. But I do have my work here and I do love New York. And this was only a contractual agreement to fulfill my part of getting the trust".

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"Well, we could get married, legally, but we don't have to act on it. I mean, marriage aside, we could just continue things the way they are, and if in a year, we still want to be together, we can make things more official".

"I'm ok with that, if you are".

"I think so".

"Good".

She scooted a little closer to him and started playing with his chest hair.

"You were pretty sexy on the phone earlier, darling."

"Oh was I?"

"Yeah. You sounded so powerful, and so….in charge".

She started scratching his chest and then kissing it.

"There's something else I could take charge of, if you want".

"I want".

He flipped her to her back and climbed on top of her.

They spent the next couple hours making mad, passionate love to each other until they were both sated and exhausted, and finally fell asleep all wrapped up together.

He waited till he knew she was asleep and then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, I love you".


	10. Chapter 10

***Thursday***

Jennifer came in the door of the penthouse. She was in a mad rush. She had been busy at work all day, and she desperately needed to pack a bag for her trip to her father's house, and a bubble bath to relax. Jonathan had ended up flying home Tuesday morning for an emergency meeting.

She had ordered a pizza for simplicity reasons, and kicked off her shoes as soon as she came in.

Millie had agreed to give her the whole day off Friday since her article was finished. She tried calling Jonathan, but couldn't get him.

"Damn". She hung up the phone and decided to try again later.

She was in the bedroom packing her bag when she heard something in the other end of the penthouse.

Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she kept packing.

Then she heard it again.

She quickly tiptoed to the living room and grabbed a fireplace poker.

She could hear more noises the closer she got to the kitchen.

She stopped and picked up the phone and debated on calling 911.

She heard another noise in the kitchen, so she crept to the door to sneak a peek.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone came through the door, towards her.

She screamed bloody murder, dropped the phone, and held up the fireplace poker like she was going to hit someone.

She screamed. The other person screamed, then grabbed her.

"Jennifer, Jennifer….calm down. It's me".

She stopped screaming and realized it was Jonathan.

A few seconds later, she got mad.

"What were you thinking coming here and scaring me to death like that?!"

She smacked his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I came in and called for you, and you didn't say anything, so I thought you weren't here."

"I was in the bedroom packing".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, darling. I promise, I wasn't trying to scare you".

"I'm sorry, too. Because I really was about to whack you with the poker".

He chuckled.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side".

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, stopping to pick up the phone and to put the fireplace poker back.

He could hardly keep his hands off her while she finished packing.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the airport tomorrow".

"Well, that was a crazy idea. I mean, in order for me to get here in time to meet you by lunch, we would have had to leave LA by 3 a.m., and I can't ask Jack to do that. So, it just made sense that I got here tonight."

"I see. Well, I'm glad we have one more night together before we head to my father's".

"Yeah, me too".

"Have you eaten? I ordered a pizza".

"No, and I'm starved. But, I brought you a surprise".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"I stopped and picked up some of that Moscato that you like, and I also found a bottle of Valpolicella on the plane".

"Yum. Pizza should be here soon".

"What kind did you order?"

"1/2 cheese, ½ veggies. We can call and add to it if you want".

Just then, the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, that's us. I see. Well that's ok. Tell me, can you add a small all the meats to the order, please? We can come pick it up if we need to. Ok, that sounds good. Thank you".

He hung up.

"They accidentally burned your pizza, so they are making you a new one. Said it will be about another 20 minutes".

"Ugh, I'm starved".

"Max packed me a snack tray for the flight, but I was too busy to eat it".

He unwrapped it and found cheese and crackers.

Jennifer practically inhaled some of it and fed Jonathan some bites.

He opened the Moscato and poured her a glass.

She took a sip.

"Mmm, so good".

"So how are things at the office, with Millie as your editor?"

"She's tough. A lot tougher than I thought she would be. I honestly figured she would be giving me all the plum assignments, and she's not. And she's almost harder on me than she is on the others, but I think that's so people don't accuse her of special treatment".

"Probably".

"I don't understand why she moved my desk next to her office though, it's not like she talks to me or anything".

"Maybe she wanted to keep an eye on you".

"For what? Literally all I did today was come in, clock in, work on my article, make a few phone calls, and then clock out at the end of the day. I was honestly scared she wasn't going to give me the day off tomorrow, but because I had finished my article, she agreed".

"Maybe she's just getting used to the new job. Give her a chance, things will settle down".

"I hope so".

The doorbell rang, so he went and answered it and paid for their pizzas.

Jennifer pulled herself up on to the counter, and grabbed a bite of the veggie.

"Mmmm. This is the best pizza in the city, hands down".

"I agree. DiMarco's always comes through".

"As soon as we get back from my father's, I'm going on a strict diet. My waistline is getting out of control. Pizza, pasta, carbs".

"Your waistline is adorable, just like you".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

She took a piece of cheese pizza and hopped off the counter.

She filled her glass with more Moscato and then turned to Jonathan.

"I'm going to go take a bubble bath. You can come join me if you want".

"Maybe in a minute".

He kissed her and grabbed another piece of pizza.

Jennifer headed to the bathroom, but was unable to get the tub stopper to stay stopped. She came back to ask Jonathan to help her.

He walked over and grabbed the phone and called Max.

"Hey, just wanted you to know I got here. I'll for sure be flying back to LA early next week. Yeah, she was excited. No, I haven't given it to her yet, I need to find the right time. I want it to be special. I know that…. And I know that you and her will get along just fine, I promise. I'll talk to you soon".

He hung up, completely unaware that Jennifer had heard all that.

She stepped back into the bathroom, and then called out to him.

"Darling, can you come help me please?"

"Sure".

After he got the tub fixed, she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Want to take a bath with me? I'll give you a back scratch".

"I would love to. But I have to make some phone calls. I'll come join you right afterwards, I promise".

He gave her a few kisses and then headed to the living room.

She took her bath and finished her Moscato.

She soaked for about 20 minutes and then got out and put on a lacy nightgown.

She headed to the kitchen to clean up the pizza, and heard him on the phone.

"….and can you sign the card "Congratulations on well-deserved success. Love, Jonathan"? Thank you….No, I won't be able to make it, I have go out of town this weekend with an acquaintance of mine, unfortunately. But I'll check back in as soon as I'm back in LA next week. Ok thank you!"

He hung up and headed to the kitchen.

Jennifer was putting the pizza away.

"How was your bath?"

"Not as enjoyable as your phone call".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard you, Jonathan. Sending another woman flowers, calling me an acquaintance? If that's all I am to you, then why did you insist that I stay here with you and stay here while you were gone?"

"Jennifer, this isn't what you think it is."

"What I think it is, is that I've been played for a fool!"

She pushed past him and headed to the bedroom.

She was throwing a bunch of stuff in her suitcase when he came in.

"Hear me out".

She didn't say anything.

"Remember how I told you I grew up in the orphanage?"

"Yes".

"One of the nuns that was there when I was a kid, has just been promoted to Mother Superior in that Diocese. So, the flowers are for her, and she and I have gotten pretty close over the years because I am always fundraising for them, donating money or buying things they need. We are on a first name basis now. What you heard was me calling the orphanage, and asking one of the nuns to find out what her favorite flowers were, and ordering them for her. And they have a fundraiser this weekend, and she asked me if I was coming and I said no. I referred to you as an acquaintance because I haven't told them about our plans yet."

"I see."

"I can see how it would have looked suspect from your position, and I apologize".

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have blown up at you".

She put her suitcase over by the window and then climbed into bed.

He changed into his pajamas and then went and locked all the doors and turned out all the lights.

He came to bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look, I know that we agreed to do the contract thing for the trust. But you are the only woman I'm interested in, Jennifer. I swear it. And the way things are going, I would still only be interested in you without the contract thing."

"It's ok, I believe you. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but thank you for explaining".

"You were getting pretty feisty over me, you know it?"

"Well, I enjoy seeing you and I refuse to share you with anyone".

"And I don't want to share you with anyone either".

He leaned forward and sweetly kissed her.

"You know, darling, we don't have to set an alarm for tomorrow morning".

"I know. And I'm so excited".

"I am too. I love to lay here with you".

"I tried to get here as soon as I could so we could have a romantic night".

"And then I had to ruin it with the fireplace poker and almost killing you, and yelling at you".

He chuckled at her.

"You didn't ruin anything, it was just a misunderstanding, that's all".

He grabbed her face and captured her lips in the most passionate of kisses, and kissed her to the point she thought the room was spinning.

He flipped her onto her back and started kissing his way down to her breasts as he slipped the nightgown off her shoulders.

His lips found her taut nipples and he began to tease her with his tongue.

"Mmmm, I love it when you do that".

She shimmied out of her lace panties, in the interest of saving time.

He was topless, and was only wearing pajama shorts.

He focused on her breasts for a few minutes, and then pulled her hips closer to him.

"Darling….what about foreplay?"

"Screw the foreplay. I gotta have you now".

He quickly penetrated her and leaned down and kissed her neck as he thrust in and out of her.

He buried himself inside of her faster and faster each time, until finally filling her with every last bit of himself. As the waves of his orgasm washed over him, she found her own. She clung to him and tried to enjoy the feeling.

"That was incredible".

"That was…interesting".

"I've missed you the last couple of days".

"I missed you too".

"I swear, I think you get more beautiful every time I see you".

He kissed her cheek and held her.

"Darling, we probably won't be able to be together at my father's this weekend, I think you should prepare for that".

"Well, that's going to make Sunday night back in the city all that much hotter, won't it?"

"I love the way you think".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He held her while they chatted until she fell asleep.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel like they were completely and totally meant for each other.

***Friday***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up around 8 and got ready to go.

Jonathan placed a breakfast delivery order and as soon as it got there, they headed to the airport.

They settled onto the plane and buckled up.

"Darling, I feel like I should warn you about my father. I just want you to know what to expect".

"Ok".

"He's very old-fashioned. He is definitely not a fan of public displays of affection, and he's not known for holding anything back. He's very blunt and to the point. He is probably going to try and rattle you, in a conversation about politics or history. It's probably best until we are married, that you let him win the conversation".

"I see".

"And I'm almost positive he's going to insist that we stay in separate bedrooms".

"I'm ok with that, as long as I have visitation privileges".

"Quiet ones".

"Got it".

As soon as they leveled off in the air, they ate their breakfast and then relaxed for the rest of the flight.

Jonathan had a car waiting for them at the airport.

She gave him directions and they headed towards her father's house.

"I'll give you a tour on horseback this afternoon if you want".

"That sounds lovely".

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove up the driveway.

"What a beautiful estate".

"Yes, it really and truly is. It's gorgeous in the snow, and especially in the spring, when everything is plush and blooming".

They parked in front of the house and got out.

Walter came out to greet them.

"Hi, Miss Jennifer".

"Hi Walter!"

She gave him a big hug.

"Walter, this is my boyfriend Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Walter Martin. He takes the best care of my dad".

The men shook hands and then carried the bags inside.

"Your father's in the study, Miss Jennifer".

"Thank you, Walter".

She and Jonathan headed to the left.

"This is the living room-slash-library. Pa likes to sit in here a lot".

"Very nice".

"I'll be right back, darling. I'm going to go find him".

She went and stood in the doorway of the study. Her dad was at his desk, on the phone.

She stood there till he got off the phone and then softly knocked on the door.

He looked up.

"Sweetheart! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you, Pa".

He came over and got a hug.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone".

They went to the living room.

"Pa, this is Jonathan Hart, the man I've been seeing. Jonathan, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards".

"Nice to meet you sir. You have a wonderful and fantastic daughter".

"Nice to meet you, son. Thank you, she's one of a kind".

"That she is".

They all sat down in the living room, her father in his chair and she and Jonathan on the couch.

"So, Jennifer, I take it you have informed him of the arrangement I told you about".

"Yes, actually, I did. And he's completely on board".

"Wonderful. I met with the lawyer yesterday. He gave me a copy of the stipulations to give to you".

"Why would you meet with him again?"

"Because he is the one that's going to be overseeing the arrangement, dear. I cannot because I'm not always in the states. So he is going to."

"What do you mean by oversee?"

"I mean, he's going to be periodically checking in on you throughout the year to make sure this isn't a sham marriage".

"Interesting".

He got up and handed her the packet.

She began to read it.

"So, Jonathan, what kind of work do you do?"

"Well, I own my own company. We specialize in electronics".

"I take it that your company is profitable?"

"Have you ever heard of Hart Industries?"

"Yes, I have. They have a wonderful reputation".

"I am Jonathan Hart, the founder and CEO".

"Hart, as in H-A-R-T? Oh my. When she introduced you, I thought she said Heart, as in H-e-a-r-t. I never made the connection".

"I didn't either, Pa. I had no idea who he was till last weekend".

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Millie and I have a thing that we started with some friends called Supper Club. One of the members works for him and brought him last month".

"And when I got there, the only seats left were next to Jennifer. It was fate".

"It sure was".

She patted his hand.

"So I take it you are planning on going riding this afternoon?"

"Yes, as soon as we finish lunch".

"Wonderful. Well, I have a few phone calls to make before lunch, since today is still a work day for me. So, you two make yourselves at home and I will see you at lunch".

"Sounds good, Pa".

He stood up to head back to the study.

"Oh, and Jennifer-you are staying in your room, and Jonathan is in the guest room at the end of the hall".

"Ok, Pa".

They took their bags upstairs and she showed him to his room.

"Your room connects to the bathroom between our rooms. So, if you want to sneak to my room, come through the bathroom and it won't be as obvious".

"Where is your father's room?"

"Downstairs, about 4 or 5 rooms away on the complete and total other side of the house".

"I see".

"I'll give you a quick tour".

They went into the hallway.

"Those rooms down past your room are the other guest rooms. This room across the hall was my tv room growing up, and then it became a junk storage room. I don't have a clue what's in there now".

They went downstairs and through the foyer.

"That door leads to the patio. This is the sunroom. We don't really use this room much, except in the winter when it snows, it's pretty to come in here and look at the snow, thanks to all the natural light."

"I bet. What a gorgeous view".

They walked down a long hallway.

"This is the laundry room, and what used to be an exercise room when my mom was alive. This room here is what Mama used to call her shopping room."

She opened the door and flipped on the lights.

"She put floor to ceiling mirrors in here, and she would go shopping and then come in here and try everything on. So, basically you could say this room was her closet".

"Interesting".

"And that room back that way is my dad's room".

They turned around and headed back to the foyer and then went through it to the other side.

"And this room is the dining room, which leads to the kitchen. Off the kitchen is a tv room, and Walter's suite and at the end of the hallway, a garage".

"What an impressive place".

"Yeah, it looks massive from the outside. But then you come inside and it's even bigger".

Walter told them lunch was ready, so they headed to the kitchen.

Jennifer offered to set the table.

"I made one of Miss Jennifer's favorites-soup on a stick and cheese quesadillas".

"Oh my gosh, I haven't had soup on a stick in ages".

Jonathan was confused.

"Soup on a stick?"

"Yes, darling. You have a breadstick on a skewer. And you dip it into the soup and it soaks it up and that's soup on a stick".

"Interesting concept".

"Walter is an amazing cook, darling. You will love it".

They all sat down to eat and pretty soon, Stephen had begun a conversation with Jonathan about politics. Jonathan held his own, and to Jennifer's surprise, they actually agreed on a few things.

After lunch, Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the stables.

"I want to ride Jigsaw."

"And I'll take whatever horse you have available".

"Actually, Jigsaw is the only horse we have available. The others are being groomed".

"Ok, we can both ride Jigsaw".

She got the double saddle and the stable hand saddled Jigsaw. Jennifer climbed up and then Jonathan climbed up after her.

She gave him the grand tour of the estate.

"448 acres, at last count. Barn, stables, pond, fruit orchard in the back, plus the house and a couple hay barns".

She took him on some trails, and then back behind one of the hay lofts.

There was a great big treehouse tucked way back in the woods.

"This. This was my favorite spot growing up. I used to come out here and climb up there and stay up there for hours".

She dismounted Jigsaw and then headed for the treehouse.

She was about to climb the ladder when Jonathan stopped her.

"Jennifer, this doesn't look safe".

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine".

"No, I mean the wood looks rotted, darling. I think you should come back down".

"Jonathan, it's-"

Just then, she fell off the ladder, bringing a rung or two with her.

Jonathan caught her in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, swear it".

He set her down and carefully climbed up and poked the underside of the treehouse with a branch. It quickly and easily put two holes in the wood.

"Yeah, it's rotten all right".

"So, why is this your favorite place?"

"Because I had solitude, darling. I could come out here and be alone with my thoughts".

She climbed back up on the horse and he did too.

"Ok, now it's time to go to my next favorite place".

They took the trail a little further and stopped again.

There was a tree with a couple of swings hanging from it.

They had a beautiful view of the pond from the swings.

Jennifer sat down and started to swing.

Jonathan sat next to her on the other swing.

"So, do we need to be official and have an official proposal?"

"I don't think so. I mean, my father already knows that you are marrying me because of the terms of the trust. So, I don't think it's necessary".

She stopped swinging and came and sat in his lap. He began to gently swing them back and forth.

"Darling, are you sure you're ok with all of this? I realize I kind of sprung it on you out of nowhere".

"I was a little freaked at first, but I'm not anymore. I enjoy spending time with you, and I don't think being married to you will make me regret that".

"Well I should hope not".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"I must admit, I'm growing quite fond of you".

"Oh you are? Well, that's sweet. I'm quite of fond of you too".

They swung a little longer, and then got up.

They got back on Jigsaw and then headed back to the stables.

After giving Jigsaw back to the stable hands and feeding her about 100 sugar cubes, Jennifer and Jonathan walked over to the pond and sat on a bench.

"Such a peaceful place".

"Yeah it is. Mama and I used to sit on this bench together all the time. This bench used to be at my grandparent's house and when my grandfather died, my mom insisted on taking this bench and bringing it here. It's the bench she was sitting on when my dad told her he was in love with her for the first time".

"It is? How sweet".

"Yeah, mama loved hanging on to sentimental things. And she used to tell me all the time that she loved that she had a tangible memory of when Pa told her he was in love with her".

"Allow me to continue the family tradition".

He took her hands in his.

"I am so completely and totally in love with you, darling. I think I have been ever since I met you. I want nothing more than to make you as happy as I possibly can for as long as you'll let me".

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Their kiss had so much passion it made her toes curl.

She broke the kiss a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too".


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer and Jonathan walked back into the house holding hands.

Stephen was waiting for them.

"I was just coming to find you. Walter says dinner will be ready in an hour".

"Wonderful! Darling, we better go get ready".

"Right behind you".

They walked upstairs and went into her room first.

"Darling, how dressed up do I need to be?"

"Well, I packed you a suit, but you can leave off the jacket if you want, or the tie. Or you could wear khaki pants if you want".

"Wonderful".

"I'm not going to be that dressed up, I'm just going to wear a summer dress".

She quickly slipped into a halter summer dress while he went and put his suit on.

"Darling, can you check my tie?"

"Certainly".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

"You are so handsome".

"You are so beautiful in that dress".

Her dress was purple with a halter neckline and ruffled hem. She paired it with black stacked flip flops.

They walked downstairs and met her father in the dining room for dinner.

"So, how was your afternoon ride?"

"It was wonderful. I showed him all my favorite places".

"You have a very lovely property sir".

"Thank you, son. We have always loved it".

Walter brought in their dinner.

"Here we are. Chicken piccata, one of Miss Jennifer's favorites, with a chopped salad and artichoke hearts with béarnaise sauce on the side".

"Thank you, Walter".

"Looks great, Walter".

"Walter, you spoil me".

"Always a pleasure to have you home, Miss Jennifer".

Jonathan took one bite and moaned.

"Max is going to have to learn how to make this".

"Yeah, it's one of Walter's best dishes".

"So, have you two set a date or decided on what kind of wedding you want?"

"Well, I was thinking since we just met and don't really know each other all that well, we would do something small, and then in a year if we want to stay married, we can have a bigger wedding then".

"I like that idea".

"So, I was thinking the last weekend of September. Jonathan suggested we could use his terrace at his New York Penthouse, and it would just be you, Max, Aunt Sophie and Uncle Jerry, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Andy, and a few of Jonathan's work friends if he invites them. Nothing too flashy or extravagant".

"That's a wonderful idea".

"So, if you came up Friday, we could get married on Saturday, and then have lunch with you on Sunday before you leave".

"I think I can work that out".

After they finished dinner, Jennifer helped Walter with the dishes and Jonathan and Stephen went into the living room.

"Sir, if I may, I just wanted to ask you for your blessing regarding Jennifer. I know that she's looking at this marriage as a contract thing, but contract or not, I don't want to marry her unless you are ok with it."

"I am more than ok with it. I have to tell you son, out of all the men she's dated and brought here to meet me, you are the only one who seems interested in her for her, not for her share of my estate. I appreciate that. You are intelligent, knowledgeable, and well-mannered, which I also appreciate. As far as I'm concerned, you two definitely have my blessing".

"Thank you, sir. She means a lot to me, I'm so glad I met her".

Jennifer came in just then.

"Ok, the dishes are finished. Walter says dessert will be ready in about an hour".

"Wonderful".

Jennifer sat down on the couch next to Jonathan and linked her arm through his.

"What do you two have planned for tomorrow?"

"Whatever Jonathan wants to do is fine with me".

"How about some shopping in town?"

"I like that idea".

"Well, I am going to London next week, so I will be going to the gallery in DC to tie up some loose ends and then I'll be home."

"Sounds great, Pa".

Jennifer read over the stipulations from the lawyer while Jonathan and Stephen talked about politics and football.

Walter brought them dessert on a silver platter.

"Here we are-fresh coconut cheesecake with vanilla bean ice cream on the side".

"How wonderful!"

They all took a bite and loved it.

After they were finished, Jennifer took their plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher, and then came back to the living room.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you two in the morning".

"Goodnight Pa".

"Goodnight, Mr. Edwards".

Jennifer settled back on to the couch next to Jonathan, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think he likes you".

"You do? Well, that's good. Because I like him too. But I like you just a little bit more".

"Well, I'm glad".

He gave her a few kisses.

"Want to go read in bed?"

"Sure".

She picked up the stipulations and he selected a book from the bookcase and they headed upstairs.

As soon as he was in his pajamas, he came to her room. She was in bed, reading the stipulations.

"Darling, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"This says we have to live together for the whole year. Both of us must receive mail at the place of residence, and we have to have an official marriage certificate, must use a minister or judge to marry us and pictures must be taken with the date visible".

"Jennifer, that's not a problem. Millions of people are married and go on work trips. So, if I'm working in California, and you are working in New York, we will see each other on the weekends".

"I guess. But what is going to be our place of residence?"

"It can be the New York one, because you are established in New York as a journalist".

"And we just have to hope that nobody investigates how long you've had an office in Los Angeles".

"I can't imagine that anyone will do that".

"They better not."

"Are there any other stipulations?"

"Well, for starters, we have to invite the supervisor to the wedding, that's the lawyer. And we have to be willing to let him come in and inspect the home at any time. So, even if I'm staying in the guest room, I have to make it look like I'm staying in your room. And we have to be seen in public as a couple at least 2x every quarter for the whole year".

"No pressure there".

"Yeah, exactly."

"I think we can make this work, darling. If you were to quit working, you could come live in California with me and Max. I can more than support you and me."

"I know that, but I really do enjoy my work".

"Ok, so come to California and work in Los Angeles".

"I suppose I could do that, too. Then again, I've always wanted to write a book, and now would be a great time to do that".

"Ok, so let's make that official. After the wedding, you can move to California".

"I suppose. I have a lot of thinking to do".

"Jennifer, what is there to think about?"

"Plenty. I mean, you and I are getting married, and you are asking me to move across the country, give up my apartment, give up my job and move to a city I've never even been to".

He moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Ohhhhhh that's the spot…yeah, right there".

"If you move to California, we can do this every night".

"Jonathan! That's not fair! You're bribing me".

"I'll take you anyway I can get you".

She was quiet for a few minutes and then finally turned towards him.

"Every night?"

"Whatever you want".

"Ok, I'll move to California with you".

"You'll love it, I promise".

"I'm sure I will. I'm just nervous".

"Well, this coming weekend, I'll fly you to LA and show you all around and get you comfortable".

"Oh, that's a great idea. But darling, I don't think Millie will let me take off two Fridays in a row".

"I'll handle it, I promise".

They stretched out and she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can we sleep like this every night?"

"Every night, every morning, every lunch hour I spend at home".

"Promises, promises".

She reached up and turned out the light.

He laid there holding her and kissing her temple.

"I love you, darling".

"I love you too".

A few minutes later, he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He eased out from under her, kissed her a few times, and then crept to his bed.

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up and realized Jonathan had gone back to his room.

She got up and went to his room and stretched out beside him.

He sleepily wrapped an arm around her.

She started kissing his chest.

"Good morning".

"Morning".

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did".

"Me too".

She started scratching his back to wake him up.

"Tell me something….at what point did you leave me in there alone?"

"Right after you fell asleep".

"I'm sorry…I guess that massage you gave me relaxed me".

"It's ok. I love it when you fall asleep on my chest".

"Well, we better get up if we are going to have breakfast and go shopping".

"Right behind you".

She got up and grabbed a quick shower and then he grabbed one behind her.

They came downstairs at the same time. She looked adorable in some distressed jean shorts, a light blue spaghetti strap v-cut top, and some black sandals.

"Morning, Pa".

"Morning sweetheart. Morning Jonathan".

"Good morning".

"Walter said breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes".

"Wonderful".

"So, where are you two going shopping today?"

"Well, I was thinking I would show Jonathan the stores in town, and then we can head to either West Potomac or Annapolis if he wants to".

"That sounds nice".

"I think you'll like either one. Annapolis has more trendy stores, but West Potomac has good deals".

Walter brought breakfast in for everyone.

"Fresh squeezed juice, fresh coffee, and French toast with bacon and sliced fruit".

"Wonderful, Walter".

"Thank you, Walter".

"Smells great, Walter".

"Walter, why don't you eat with us?"

"Oh, thank you for the offer Miss Jennifer, but I already ate. And Saturday mornings is when I call my daughter".

"Have a nice call, Walter".

Jonathan practically inhaled his French toast.

"This is the best French toast I've ever had. I've never tasted anything this good".

"It's Walter's secret ingredient-orange zest in the butter".

"I'm telling Max about that".

"It's more than that, sweetheart. He mixes the orange zest, the butter and a couple teaspoons of real vanilla together, and then he spreads that on the bread before he puts it in the pan".

"We are writing this down to tell Max".

After a lovely breakfast, Stephen told them he would be home around 4, and to have a good time.

"See you later, Pa".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed out and started with the shops in town.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure, really. I'll know it when I see it. What are you looking for?"

"Well, I need to find a wedding dress, and I need to find something to wear to the rehearsal dinner, and if I can find my size, I need a new pair of beige heels".

"I see".

"I guess you could drop me off, and then come back. If I find a wedding dress, I'll have them put it in a non-see through bag".

"Now wait. If you are wearing a wedding dress, that means I have to dress up too".

"You weren't going to dress up for our wedding?!"

"Well, we never talked about it. I don't mind dressing up, but we never talked about it".

"Ok, so you can pick. Nice suit and tie, or a tux".

"Well, I have both. But I think I'll go with a suit and tie".

"Sounds great. So, pick your tie color, and I'll have Millie find a dress in that color, and your best man can wear the same tie as you".

"How about black?"

"No, I don't want black".

"Ok…what about white?"

"Jonathan, I am the only one wearing white".

"Right. What about-"

"What if I pick the color?"

"Great idea".

They pulled up to the strip in town, but Jonathan didn't really see anywhere he wanted to stop. Jennifer didn't want to buy a wedding dress from there, so they headed to Annapolis.

He dropped her off at the wedding dress shop, and the first thing she did was go to the men's section to pick out a tie color. She finally decided on clover green and selected 4 ties-one for Jonathan, his best man, her dad, and Max. She looked and looked at wedding dresses and tried on several. After about 45 minutes, the saleslady realized she was getting frustrated.

"What is it about these dresses you don't like?"

"Well, I was thinking more evening gown-ish. Our wedding is so incredibly small and intimate, I don't really need a big poufy dress".

"Ok, we can work with that. What kind of neckline do you want?"

"Strapless, sweetheart, halter, or spaghetti strap. It's going to be outside, in New York, in August, so nothing with sleeves".

"Ok, I'll bring you back some selections".

20 minutes later, Jennifer was trying on the last of 5 dresses.

"This is a short dress. But I think it will work for what you are looking for. Sweetheart neckline and it has a little bit of a shimmer."

Jennifer slipped it on and fell in love.

"This is it! I want this one".

"Perfect. I'll take it to the register."

"Non-see through bag, please. My fiance is picking me up".

"Yes ma'am".

She had just finished paying as soon as Jonathan pulled up.

She hung the bag in the backseat and climbed in the front.

"Hi, you look happy".

"I am. I found my dress, and I picked the color and found the ties".

"Oh? What color is it?

"Clover. I got one for you, one for Pa, one for Max and one for whomever your best man is".

"Well, I was going to ask Max to be my best man".

"Oh. Well, I can return one, it's no big deal".

"No, don't. I might have a friend do something in the wedding. I'll think about it".

Jonathan wanted to go to a tool store, and Jennifer wanted to go to a clothing store, so he dropped her off.

"I'll pick you up in an hour".

"See you then".

She kissed him and headed inside.

She managed to find a dress for the rehearsal dinner, two new pairs of heels and a few other things. She also found some pajama shorts and new boxers for Jonathan, and some new sheets and pillowcases for their bed.

Jonathan came and found her in the store.

"Hi, find what you wanted?"

"Yeah, you".

"You're sweet. I meant at the tool store".

"Oh yeah, that was an easy purchase".

"Well, I'm almost done. Which of these picture frames do you like?"

"Why?"

"Because, we need pictures of us around the house, darling".

"Well, I kind of like all of them".

"Great, me too".

She put them in the cart and they headed to the electronics section.

She selected a camera and then they headed to the checkout.

After she was all checked out, Jonathan carried the bags and they headed to the car.

"How about a nice lunch somewhere?"

"Sure. If we drive towards the harbor, there's a really good restaurant that overlooks the bay called Dungaroo's. They have the best crab bisque you'll ever taste".

"Dungaroo's it is".

He followed her directions, and they pulled up and parked. The wait for two wasn't long, and before they knew it, they were being seated at a romantic table for two overlooking the bay.

"How about some crabs, darling?"

"Yes, please. We can get a bucket and split it".

Jennifer ordered an orange beer, and a medium crab bucket with 2 sides. Jonathan ordered his regular beer.

She impressed him with how easy she was able to crack crabs.

"I haven't had good steamed crab in I don't know how long. This is the best crab I've had in ages".

"I didn't realize you liked seafood so much".

"I do, but I'm picky about it. It has to be seasoned just right".

After they finished eating, they headed back to her father's house.

She carried in her dress bag, and he helped her carry in the other bags.

He set them on the bed.

"How about a walk?"

"Sure, that sounds fun".

She headed to the bathroom to run a quick brush through her hair and then they were ready.

They walked down the trail around the back of the barn and grabbed a feed bucket and then went across to the mailbox and then up to the pond.

They sat on the bench for a bit and tossed some of the feed to the ducks in the pond.

One of the ducks jumped up into Jennifer's lap.

"Well hello pretty".

She was petting it and letting it eat out of her hand.

"Darling, I realize that I've never been to your house in California, but I'm almost certain that it needs a baby duck like this".

"Darling, I love you, but no, it doesn't".

"Yes, it does. Look how cute he is. How can you say no to this cute little face?"

"Very easily. Dogs I can tolerate. A cat, there's a slim chance. But everything else, no".

As soon as he said that, the duck jumped out of her lap and back into the water.

"See, you hurt its feelings. I told you your house needed a duck and you hurt its feelings".

"There is only one thing my house needs, and it's not a duck".

She turned to him.

"Oh? What does your house need?"

He stood up and took her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"You. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I hope I never have to live one second without you. I love you with all of my heart. Jennifer Edwards, will you marry me?"

He dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

She tearfully nodded yes.

He slipped the ring on her finger, and then stood up and kissed her.

"I thought we said no proposal".

"I know we did. But if someone asks you how you got engaged, I know you will want to tell them something, so now you have something to tell them. How do you like my tool purchase from today?"

"I love it".

It was a 4-carat Asscher cut diamond with a French-cut basket setting on a platinum pave band.

She kissed him a few more times, and then they headed back to the house.

"I was serious about the duck, you know".

"So was I. No".

They went inside and headed out to the back porch and sat on her father's porch swing.

"Darling, when did you plan to propose to me?"

"Well, I got a great deal on the center stone from a buddy of mine in Los Angeles. So, I had planned on giving it to you and telling you to pick out what setting you wanted. But then I saw that you had marked a few that you liked in the magazine. So, I decided to try and find one of those settings. And today, the owner of the jewelry store told me that he had one that had been returned last week, and he had taken it apart and reset it with new diamonds. So, he sold me that one and put the stone in".

"You mean you've been carrying the stone around with you all this time?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find the right time to give it to you and I didn't want to leave it. I didn't take it riding with us yesterday or anything. But I took it today because I was going to look at some jewelry stores".

"So which one did you go to?"

"Kensington's".

"Oh yes. I know that store. I dated the owner's son in high school".

"He's a nice man".

"Yeah he is".

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never get tired of this view".

He was staring at her.

"Me either".

"You're so romantic".

She leaned up and kissed him nice and slowly.

"Ahem".

They looked up and saw her father standing there.

"Hi".

"You two have a nice afternoon shopping?"

"Oh yes. I found a wedding dress and a few other things".

"Well, it seems as if I found something too, and it's in the living room".

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and walked into the living room.

"Hi sweetheart".

"Aunt Sophie! Aunt Sarah! What are you two doing here?"

"Well it isn't very often that our sweet Jenny comes home for a visit! Your father called us and told us that you were engaged, so we had to come meet him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Jonathan Hart. Darling, this is Aunt Sophie and this is Aunt Sarah".

"Nice to meet you ladies".

"Nice to meet you too".

"Ok, tell us everything."

"Well, we met when we were both out to dinner with friends in New York. And then we got more serious, and then we talked about getting married, and I knew it would happen eventually, so I brought him here to meet Pa. And then this afternoon, out by the pond, he gave me this".

She held her hand up for them to see.

"Oh, that's gorgeous."

"So how long are you two staying?"

"We are just here for dinner. Your uncles are at the baseball game in town, and we are meeting them at the hotel later and flying home tomorrow."

"So are we".

Stephen went to tell Walter that they were going to have two more for dinner. Jennifer and Jonathan sat down on the couch, and her aunts sat down on the loveseat.

"Sweetheart, do you have any idea how much you look like Suzanne?"

"A little".

"You could be her twin".

Jonathan leaned over to Jennifer.

"Who is Suzanne?"

"My mom. There were three girls-Suzanne Amanda, Sophie Anne, and Sarah Alicia. When I was born, mom gave me her first name as my middle name, and Aunt Sophie and Aunt Sarah each did the same with their kids".

"That's a nice tradition".

"Yeah, that was my mom. Traditions all around".

Stephen came back in the room.

"Ok, Walter says that dinner will be in an hour and a half. He's grilling steaks and making Jennifer's favorite rice and a salad".

"Sounds great. Darling, we should probably go get ready".

Jennifer and Jonathan disappeared upstairs to get ready while Stephen entertained Sophie and Sarah.

Jennifer slipped into a bright blue t-shirt dress with cap sleeves, and some beige wedges.

Jonathan put on a pair of khaki pants, and a nice button down dress shirt.

They spent a few minutes alone and then went back downstairs.

Jonathan and Stephen chatted about political history, while Jennifer and her aunts talked about the wedding.

"It's the last weekend in September, in New York. You are all invited".

"We wouldn't miss it for the world".

"Did you find a dress yet?"

"Yes, actually. I found it today".

"So what do you have left to do?"

"Pick flowers, mail invitations, find a bakery to do the cake and select the minister".

"I'm sure it will all come together".

Walter came in and told them dinner was ready.

"Wonderful".

They all headed to the dining room and had a nice family dinner.

Aunt Sophie and Aunt Sarah stayed for about an hour after dinner and then headed out.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, it was so lovely to see you. We will see you again soon. Are you having a wedding shower?"

"I don't think so. I don't really need anything and Jonathan has a house already, so we're pretty good".

"Well then, we will see you two at the wedding".

"Sounds great. I'm so glad you came up for dinner, it was great to see you".

She hugged them both goodbye and then returned to Jonathan and her dad.

"Want to play some cards, Pa?"

"No thank you. I'm headed to bed and I'm going to take a pill. I'll see you two in the morning".

"Goodnight, Pa".

"Goodnight, sir".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Want to sit outside on the back porch swing a bit?"

"Sure, if you do".

They sat outside for about an hour, kissing and cuddling and watching the storm roll in.

Jennifer was getting tired, so she leaned over to Jonathan.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you. Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes. This door has a deadbolt, make sure you lock it".

She kissed him and headed upstairs, while he sat there, intrigued.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan waited like Jennifer asked him to, and then headed upstairs quiet as a mouse.

He found her in her bed, under the covers, and there was a gift bag wrapped waiting for him.

"What's all this?"

"You don't have to open it now, but I got you a few things today while I was shopping".

"You did?"

"Yeah, new pajama shorts, new boxer briefs".

"I see. Is that my surprise?"

"It's one of them. You have another one".

She pulled the covers back and he climbed in.

As soon as he did, she climbed on top of him.

"So, do you remember when Pa said he was going to bed and he was going to take a pill?"

"Yeah".

"Here's a little secret. When Pa takes a little pill, not even an F5 tornado can wake him. So, that tells me that he isn't going to hear us, even though we are still going to be quiet".

"I see. And that's when you started planning this?"

"No, I started planning this earlier, when we woke up this morning. I just got excited when he said that he was taking a pill".

She leaned down and kissed him.

He untied her robe and shrugged it off her shoulders.

She had on a black g-string and a black mesh halter bra. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"When did you get this?"

"Today".

She started unbuttoning his dress shirt and grazing her fingernails across his chest.

"You like it?"

"Bring it on our honeymoon".

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her as she furiously tried to undo his belt and pants.

He rolled them till she was on her back and then stood and stepped out of his pants. He quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and then climbed back into bed with her.

He captured her lips with his and grabbed her hair with his hand, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible.

She ran her hands up and down his back as he kissed her.

He hungrily assaulted her neck with his lips and moved to suck on her earlobe.

He reached behind her and tried to take her top off. He couldn't easily find the clasp so he murmured against her neck.

"Take it off, baby".

He watched in amazement as she lifted the strap over her head and then undid the clasp under her armpit.

He pulled it off her, and kissed her eager nipples. He squeezed them as he suckled them, eliciting a moan as she tugged on his hair.

She could feel him pressing against her. She reached down and squeezed his butt and dragged her nails up his back.

He kissed her a few times and looked deep into her eyes.

"Be right back".

He quickly dashed to his room and grabbed a condom and then came back to her.

When he got back, she was under the covers and had removed her panties.

As soon as he was ready, he settled on top of her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him to come closer.

He quickly entered her and wrapped his arms around her. They made their hip motions fluid, finding a natural rhythm.

"You feel so good".

"Not as good as you".

He kissed her as he sank himself inside of her, over and over.

She grabbed his hands and laced her fingers through them, as they both reached their peak.

He kissed her as they calmed down, and held her in his arms.

"That was incredible".

"You were incredible".

He brushed a stray curl out of her face and kissed her several times.

"I love you, so much".

"I love you too".

"I can't wait to be married to you".

"Are you sure you aren't just marrying me for my money?"

"Oh, I'm quite positive".

She framed his face with her hands and kissed him again.

She got up and put a nightgown on, and then climbed back in bed.

He put his boxers on and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, if you don't like the boxer briefs, we can take them back".

"I'll try them. What made you get briefs and not just boxers?"

"I was thinking your butt would look hot in the briefs".

"I see".

"I'm not going to want to go home tomorrow. I always hate leaving Pa's house".

"I can see why".

"Are you staying in New York all week till we go to LA?"

"I wish I could. I have to fly out Monday morning".

They chatted till she fell asleep on his chest. He gently eased her off of him, and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you, sweet dreams".

***Sunday***

Jonathan woke up and found Jennifer in the bathroom.

"Morning".

"Morning, handsome".

She leaned up to kiss him.

"Shower is all yours".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"If only I had come in here 10 minutes ago".

"Ha ha. That's a New York activity, not a Maryland one. Unless you want to see my father's head explode".

"Now come on. He didn't catch us last night, who's to say he would have caught us this morning?"

"Yeah, but we shouldn't press our luck. You are the first guy I've brought home that stayed longer than dinner, darling".

"Well, that makes me feel special".

He kissed her again and then turned the shower on.

She finished putting her makeup on and then headed to get dressed.

They met in her room after he was ready, and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning you two. Walter just gave me a 10-minute deadline for breakfast".

"Perfect timing".

"I hate to go home today, Pa."

"I know, sweetheart. But I will be going to London tomorrow, and I'll see you at your wedding in a few short weeks".

"So, Jonathan and I were looking over the stipulations. And we decided that we are going to live full time in California most likely. He'll probably go first, while I tie up some ends in New York, but I'll join him at some point".

"Sounds like a good idea, sweetheart. The trust is with Citibank, so you need to make sure that there is a Citibank where you live, in case you have any problems".

"I'm sure there is one".

"I'll be back in the states for Thanksgiving and I'll be here through Christmas. You are both welcome to come here for both of those holidays".

"Thanks, we'd like that".

Walter brought their breakfast in then.

"Ok, here we go. Belgian waffles with fresh strawberries and cream, fresh coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice, and sliced fruit".

"Thanks Walter".

"Thank you, Walter".

After a nice breakfast, they went upstairs and packed their things, and then came downstairs to tell her dad goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Pa".

"Love you sweetheart. Enjoyed your visit".

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Edwards".

"You are welcome here any time, son. Have a safe trip home".

After a round of goodbye hugs and handshakes, they got in the car and headed to the airport.

"Want to go for a run when we get back to the city?"

"Sure".

They had a nice flight, and landed at LGA, and took the car service to the penthouse.

As soon as they came inside the penthouse, there was a large clap of thunder and then a downpour began.

"Well, so much for running".

He changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

She changed into some wide-legged lounging pants and a tank top.

"Darling, my feet are cold".

"Top left drawer".

"Thank you".

She put on a pair of his socks and came and snuggled with him on the couch.

"I love days like this with you".

"Yeah, I love days like this with you too".

He found them a movie to watch, and they got settled.

They really got into a mystery movie and started taking bets on who the murderer was.

"I think it's Hank, the guy installing the alarm system. It just makes sense".

"I don't. I think it's Gregory, their friend from out of town".

"But darling, think about it. Hank is there, to install the alarm. That means he knows how many windows, how many doors, and how to override the system. He could also have wired a window wrong on purpose and they would never know".

"Yes, but Gregory is there during the day while they are at work, darling. He could be slowly stealing all their stuff and they wouldn't know it. And then one night, when they all go to bed, he could kill them all and escape".

"I'm telling you, it's Hank".

"And I'm telling you, it's Gregory".

"And if it's not?"

"If your guy is the killer, I'll take you to your favorite opera".

"Fine. And if your guy is the killer, I'll take you to a Rams game".

They sealed the bet with a kiss and kept watching.

Right when the killer was going to be revealed, the power went out.

"Damn!"

"Hang on, I'll get some candles and a flashlight".

After they lit the house, Jennifer cracked open some windows and propped open the door to the terrace.

"Guess we'll never know who won the bet".

"Well, we won't know now. But, we can watch the movie again and find out".

"We should definitely do that".

"Ok, but we have to make it fair. We are only allowed to watch with each other. No watching alone, and no looking it up or asking anyone how it ends".

"Deal".

"And no reading the book to find out either".

"Damn. Ok".

He smirked at her.

"Nice try".

"Worth a shot".

"Well, we can't watch a movie. And we can't exercise. So, what are we going to do?"

He stood her up and then picked her up.

"Jonathan!"

"Who said we can't exercise?"

He carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way.

***Monday morning***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan did, so they could have breakfast together.

"Baby, I wrote down the alarm code. It's on the counter. Just remember to hit the star button at the end each time, both to unlock and to lock. And at night time, the key you use to come in, will also lock the bedroom door".

"I'll be fine, Jonathan".

"Jack will meet you at the airport Friday, whenever you can get there. Call me Thursday and I'll arrange it. And I'll pick you up at the airport".

"Wonderful".

"I hate to leave you for a week, but I can't help it".

"It's alright. I hate it too, but I'll be ok".

"I'll call you tonight, I promise".

"You better. Want me to ride with you to the airport?"

"Yes, but you will be late for the office".

"I know".

She put her coffee cup in the sink and then walked over to him and kissed him a few times.

"Ride with me to the office on your way to the airport".

He nodded.

He picked up his suitcase and then they headed to the elevator.

He opened the car door for her and then got in behind her.

"New York Times, please".

They basically made out the whole way there and they arrived there a whole lot quicker than either of them wanted to.

"Ok, I gotta go. I love you".

"I love you too. I'll call you tonight, I promise".

She got out and went inside and he headed for the airport.

***New York Times***

Jennifer walked inside and clocked in and set her stuff down.

Millie was in her office, so she popped in to say hi.

"Hi".

"Well hello. How was your weekend?"

"Wonderful! We had a great time at my dad's".

"Good. How did your dad and Jonathan get along?"

"Well enough for him to give me this".

She held her hand out to show Millie her ring.

"No way! That's absolutely gorgeous".

"Yeah, he did good".

"Have you two set a date?"

"September 24th, here in New York. And you will need to find a clover green dress….that is if you want to be my maid of honor".

"I would love to! Thank you!"

She came around and hugged her.

"So, this weekend, I'm flying to LA to see his house. And then after the wedding, I'll be moving there at some point. What do you think about me working from home?"

"When?"

"In a perfect world-now. But definitely starting next week up until the wedding".

"I'm ok with it. You always do impeccable work, and have never missed a deadline".

"Thank you. How do you feel about me picking my own article topics?"

"I'm more than ok with that".

"Great. Well, then I will start tomorrow working from home, and I'll messenger you my article this week. And the weeks that I work in LA I will overnight it".

"Perfect. I think I can extend your deadlines a little. How does twice a month sound, instead of once a week?"

"I love that. I'm so excited".

"Ok, so if you want to go talk to IT, have them give you an off-site login badge, and all the equipment you will need. You can start working from home today, if you'd like".

"Wonderful".

They chatted about her article ideas, and Millie approved all of them.

"Ok, well I'm going to go. I'll be in touch about wedding stuff. This is going to be a very small, intimate wedding, no frills, really. And only my father and his lawyer and you and Jonathan and I know about the details of the trust, so we are keeping that quiet".

"Got it".

Jennifer headed to IT, and they gave her an electric typewriter, and everything she would need.

She took a cab back to the penthouse and came inside.

She called Jonathan's office and spoke with Deanne.

"Hi, does Mr. Hart have an answering machine in his office?"

"No. But I can take a message and give it to him, or you can send him a fax. The fax machine is in his office".

"Wonderful. Can you give me that number please?"

"213.312.8526".

"Thank you".

She hung up and sent him a fax.

"Spoke with Millie. Working from home from now on. Call me. I love you-Jennifer".

She drew a big heart on it and then sent it to him.

After she had changed into her comfy clothes, she turned on the tv and started on her article.

She was researching a missing person's case. The police had long ago given up on finding the missing girl and who abducted her, but her family did not.

She managed to get all her research done that afternoon. All that was left was a phone interview with the family, and putting it together.

She took a break around 5 and called and had a salad delivered.

Jonathan called around 6.

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi. How was your flight?"

"Lonely, without you. But we landed fine, which is always a plus".

"Yes, I agree".

"I loved your fax."

"Well, thank you".

"So, since you are working from home, how about coming out Thursday?"

"I can do that. I wrote out a schedule of when I want to pack my apartment. I could probably pack it all Wednesday".

"Darling, I'll fly back with you Sunday night and we will pack your apartment together. I don't want you doing all that yourself".

"Deal".

"I meant to take the dry cleaning this morning, but I forgot. Can you bring it with you?"

"Yes, I can. Where do you take it?"

"Clyman's on 14th street".

"Got it".

"Well, I have a meeting to get to. I love you, I'll call you tonight before bed".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then they hung up.

She puttered around the apartment and did a bunch of laundry and watched a few shows on tv that she knew he wouldn't want to watch and then headed to bed.

As she climbed in bed, she was staring at her ring.

"Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Just as she was about to drift off, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You all locked up?"

"Yes, I am. I'm in bed and I'm missing you terribly".

"Oh, I miss you too. But in a few days, I'll pick you up at the airport and hold you all night long, I swear".

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Hart. How was your meeting?"

"Good. We were able to finalize a few deals and made progress on a few others. I feel good about it".

"Great. I am going to pick out our wedding invitations tomorrow darling. How do you want me to word it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want it to say "Jennifer Edwards and Jonathan Hart request the honor of your presence at the ceremony of their marriage", or do you want it to be 'Mr. Stephen Edwards requests the honor of your presence at the marriage of his daughter Jennifer Suzanne to Mr. Jonathan Hart?" Which one do you like best?"

"What if we mix the two? Something like Jennifer Edwards and Jonathan Hart, along with their families, request the honor of your presence at their marriage ceremony".

"I love that. Ok, we will go with that one. Darling, what's your middle name?"

"Charles".

"How cute".

"Ok, so next week while you are here, we need to apply for the marriage license, we need to pick flowers and a photographer, and we need to pick a rehearsal dinner location and make reservations. And we need to rent tables and chairs and hire someone to come move the furniture out of the living room that day".

"It will all work out, I promise".

They chatted a little while longer and then got off so they could go to bed.

"I love you, I'll call you in the morning".

"I love you too. I miss you. Have you unpacked yet?"

"No".

"If you open your suitcase, in the pocket under the lid, there's a Ziploc bag with a pillowcase in it. I sprayed my perfume on the pillowcase this morning".

"You're the best, baby. There's a bottle of my cologne in the bathroom closet".

"I'm going to get it right now".

She sprayed some cologne on a pillowcase and snuggled up to it.

"Goodnight honey, I love you".

"I love you too, baby".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and dreamed about him all night long.


	13. Chapter 13

***Thursday***

Jennifer was up early for her flight. She had asked Jonathan to have Jack meet her at the airport at 8:30-she wanted to get to LA as fast as possible.

She took a cab to the airport, stopping only to pick up breakfast and coffee.

Jack had left LA at midnight, and was flying her straight back.

Jennifer took the shuttle around to where his plane was, and boarded.

"Hi Jack! Thank you so much for flying me".

She kissed his cheek and bounded up the steps.

She noticed that Jonathan had sent some flowers to her. They were strapped into the seat, along with a bottle of her favorite spring water and a card.

"Can't wait to see you-I loaded some movies for you on the tv. Enjoy. Love you, darling. Jonathan". She leaned over to smell her flowers. They were all pink and purple morning glories.

She reclined her seat and turned the tv on and found the movie that she and Jonathan were watching the other day. She started to watch it and then all of a sudden his face came on the screen.

"Caught you. No fair".

She started laughing and resolved to make him pay for that.

She picked another movie and relaxed for the rest of the flight.

Jack came on the intercom about 30 minutes before they landed.

"Lots of traffic at LAX today-they are having me take you to a gate instead of the chartered area. I called Jonathan, he's on line 2 if you want to talk to him".

She picked it up.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi darling. I'm going to have a golf cart meet you at the gate and they will bring you to me at baggage claim".

"Ok great. I'll see you soon. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she got her stuff together.

As soon as they landed, she exited the plane and found the golf cart waiting for her.

She hopped on and they rode really fast through the airport. Within about 2 minutes, she could see Jonathan waiting at baggage claim.

She jumped off and ran to him.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She hugged and kissed him and then he grabbed her bag off the baggage claim.

They laced hands and headed to the car.

"How was your flight?"

"Nice. No problems".

He put the top down on the Bentley and they headed to his house.

"Max is making you a special lunch. I asked him to make one of his specialties-chicken enchiladas."

"Yum. I'm starved".

He drove them to his house and on the way, he told her about the neighborhood.

"So, my house is in a neighborhood known as Prairie Falls. At the end of my street, we have beach access in the form of a boardwalk that takes you all the way to the beach. And I have a pool in the backyard. It's really a community pool, but my fence has a gate that leads you right to it".

"That sounds nice".

He pulled them into the garage and came and opened the door for her.

"I haven't told Max anything about us getting married yet. I promise we will tell him before the weekend is out".

They came in the house and found Max in the kitchen.

"Mr. H., is that you?"

"Yes. Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan, the only dad I've ever known".

"Hi, it's so lovely to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too. Lunch will be ready in about 15 minutes".

"Great. Darling, why don't I show you around?"

"I'd love that".

He took her hand and led her to the front door.

"Ok, so this is the foyer and the living room. This hallway leads to my room and the office."

He took her to his bedroom and put her suitcase on the bed.

"This is my bedroom and this is the bathroom. I cleaned out a closet for you and a dresser".

The bathroom was enormous. It had a double vanity with a full set of drawers on each side, 2 huge walk in closets, with built in dresser drawers, a shower stall and a soaking tub.

He took her hand and led her to the far closet at the back.

"And this is my secret laundry room. I had this installed in case I had someone here who didn't want Max to do their laundry. Plus, when it's cold, it's nice to be able to throw a towel in the dryer while you're in the shower and not have to run through the house naked to get it".

He showed her the office, which had every piece of office equipment anyone could ever need.

They headed to the kitchen again.

"Max has a room and a bathroom off the kitchen, and the other laundry room is there as well. And upstairs is two guest rooms and a bathroom".

"You have the loveliest home".

"Thank you, I like it".

They walked into the kitchen again.

"Lunch needs about 5 more minutes".

"How can we help?"

"Oh, that's ok. I'm Max. I got this".

"Darling, how about some spring water?"

"Please".

He got them each some water and brought the plates and silverware to the table. She set the table while he brought the waters over.

Max brought their enchiladas over and put them on the table.

"Ok, so we have enchiladas-Mr. H. said you was a chicken lady, so the ones on this end are chicken enchiladas. I snuck a few on this end that are ground beef just for you, Mr. H. And we have a fresh garden salad and some of my famous homemade guacamole. Now, I'm off to the track. I'll be home around dinner time. Enjoy".

"Thank you, Max".

"Thank you, Mr. Brennan".

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"The only Mr. in this house is Mr. H. I'm Max".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Thank you, Max".

"My pleasure".

He left them alone and headed to the track.

"Did you take the whole day off, darling?"

"Yes, I did. And tomorrow, the offices are closed because we always close on August 18th".

"Why?"

"Well, several years ago, we had a lady who worked in HR. And she was going through some domestic issues that nobody knew about. And on August 16th, it got really, really, bad. So, on the 17th, she called her supervisor and said she wouldn't be in that day. And her supervisor, who had no idea what was happening, told her she had to come in, that they really needed her. And she told her if she came in that day, she would give her the 18th off instead. So, she came in, and her abuser followed her and shot her in the parking lot as she was walking in. So, every year, on August 18th, we close in her memory and some of the employees release balloons in her memory and put flowers on her grave. I found out that her favorite flower was white roses, so I usually toss some in the ocean for her, the week of August 18th."

"That's beautiful".

"Yeah, I felt so bad. If any of us had known, we certainly would have helped her anyway that we could have. After that, her supervisor took it very hard. She had a lot of guilt over that. I ended up pulling the whole company together and explaining that this wasn't her fault at all and set forth some new policies to help us in the event that ever happened again. We got a guard tower after that, we beefed up security, we trained everyone on how to spot domestic violence issues. We do anything we think we need to in order to help our employees".

"That's amazing".

"So, I was thinking, if you want to, we can go to the beach tomorrow, maybe take a picnic lunch, spend the day. There's a private beach I like to go to about 35 minutes away from here".

"That sounds absolutely lovely".

After they finished lunch, she helped him clean up the kitchen and then they went and sat down in the living room.

They spent a relaxing afternoon, and then that night he took her to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants.

"Darling, we need to book our honeymoon, if we are taking one".

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that. Why wouldn't we take one?"

"Well, it wasn't in the contract".

"Yeah, but we have to make this look real, right?"

"Yes, we do".

"So, I have several meetings I have to get to right after our wedding in Seattle. So, what if you tag along with me?"

"I could do that".

"Great. If we are married on Saturday, we can fly out that night and we can get to Seattle sometime early Sunday, and then I'll have meetings Monday and part of Tuesday, and we can have the rest of the week to sightsee and enjoy the town".

"Sounds good. Have you ever been to Seattle?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes, but it's been several years".

When they got home they took a moonlit walk on the beach, which was very romantic.

They walked a good ways, and slowly made their way back to the house.

They came inside to find Max just getting home from the track.

"Hi, how'd you do?"

"Pretty good in the first race, lousy in the second one. But that's ok, I'm Max. I'll rebound tonight at a poker game".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Max loves to play cards".

"I see".

"You two have a good evening".

"Thanks, Max. You too".

They went and put on their pajamas and then came back to the living room.

"Darling, why don't we finish our movie?"

"I looked for it. It's not playing till Monday. I figure I can tape it for when you come back".

"Alright".

They decided to watch a movie in bed and went and got settled.

"Darling, did you try the boxer briefs?"

"Yes, I did. They are very comfortable. I actually really like them".

"I'm glad".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They barely paid attention to the movie, and instead, paid attention to each other.

"I'm so glad you're here".

He kissed her temple.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

"Did you dream about me while you were in New York?"

"Not really. But I woke up a few times looking for you. Why, did you dream about me?"

"Yes, I did".

"I love it. I hope you always do".

He turned the movie off and reached up and turned the light out before settling on top of her again.

They made love by moonlight, and just loved on each other for a few hours.

***Friday***

Jennifer woke up around 8, and found Jonathan was sleeping right next to her with his arms wrapped around her. They were wrapped up in a way that she couldn't get up without waking him up.

She laid there with him and played with his chest hair a little longer.

He woke up a few minutes later.

"Hi".

"Hi. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"Great".

They got up and got ready and went to have breakfast in the kitchen.

"We are headed to the beach today, Max. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I don't like sand in my cracks".

Jonathan and Jennifer cracked up.

"I'll be glad to make you two some sandwiches though".

"Thanks. How about some turkey sandwiches?"

"You got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer headed to get ready, and put on her bathing suit and some cute distressed jean shorts and a light pink tank top. She came back to the kitchen and started packing their picnic basket. She quickly made herself a couple veggie wraps, and then she made them a couple bowls of fruit.

Jonathan came in to the kitchen in his board shorts and a t-shirt, and brought a bag with towels and sunscreen.

"Darling, Max made 4 turkey sandwiches, and I made some veggie wraps and some fruit bowls. Is there anything else you want?"

"Sure. How about chips and maybe some pickles?"

"You got it".

After the picnic basket was packed, they said goodbye to Max and loaded the car.

"We'll be back before dinner, Max".

"Great, I'll have it ready. Have fun".

They took the Mercedes this time, and he pointed out sights to her along the way.

They got to the beach and got the car unloaded and then went and picked their perfect spot.

She set up her beach chair, and he set up the umbrella. After coating themselves in sunscreen, they laid out for a little bit, and then went in the water for a while.

He gave her a piggyback ride in the water, and then carried her back to their spot.

They practically had the beach to themselves. A few people were down to the north, but there weren't many people around them.

After they ate, they took a long walk on the beach and held hands the whole way.

There was a flower stand at the end of the beach, so Jonathan purchased Jennifer some pink roses and purchased some white roses in memory of his employee. They walked down to the pier and he tossed the white ones in the ocean, as Jennifer looked on.

She realized in that moment, she was more in love with him than she ever thought possible.

***Sunday***

The weekend had absolutely flown by, and Jennifer had loved every minute of it.

She felt a little uneasy around Max, but other than that, she had really enjoyed being there with Jonathan.

Max fixed them a nice breakfast Sunday morning.

"Mr. H's favorite-blueberry pancakes. And Miss Edwards, I sliced you some strawberries".

"Thanks, Max".

After they finished eating, Jennifer did the dishes and then went to pack her suitcase and get ready.

Max came in with the paper and sat down with Jonathan.

"So, things between you two are serious?"

"They are."

"Great, because she's the best lady you've ever brought here, Mr. H. She's so helpful and kind and she obviously loves you very much".

"She's the greatest, Max".

Jonathan got up then and headed to the bedroom to pack his suitcase.

About 30 minutes later, they were ready to go.

He loaded their suitcases into the car and then took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Max, we are leaving now. I'll be back Thursday or Friday. Jennifer might be back with me, we haven't decided yet. But if you don't see her then, you'll for sure see her at the wedding".

"Who's wedding?"

"Ours". Jennifer held her hand out to him to show him her ring.

"You mean you two's is getting hitched?"

"That's right".

"Well congratulations, Mr. H. And welcome to the family, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun, Max".

They got in the car and headed to the airport.

After they were settled on the plane, Jennifer turned to him.

"You know, up until we told Max we were engaged, I thought he didn't like me".

"Max is hard to get to know. You have to know how to read him. He didn't like you, darling, he loved you. He told me so in the kitchen this morning."

"He did?"

"Yeah. It's the poker player in him. You never know how he's feeling unless he wants you to know".

"Well, I'm glad we had a good visit. I was so nervous".

"You were absolutely adorable the whole time".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"Darling, would you care to explain something to me?"

"Certainly".

She grabbed the remote and cued it up on the plane tv. As soon as his face appeared on the screen, he cracked up.

"Just keeping you honest, darling".

"Yeah, right".

They picked another movie and got all settled to watch it.

Jonathan fell asleep about 40 minutes in.

Jennifer kissed his cheek and covered him with the blanket.

She woke him up about 30 minutes before they were to land.

"Wake up, honey. We are almost in New York".

"Hmm?"

"Darling, we're almost back in the city. Wake up".

He stretched and wrapped his arms around her.

"Have a nice nap?"  
"Yeah, I did".

"You are so adorable when you sleep".

"So are you".

They got back to the penthouse and placed a delivery order from the local grocery.

Jennifer started laundry while Jonathan listened to the messages on the answering machine.

He came and found her in the kitchen.

"Millie wants you to call her-she left a message that it was urgent. And your dad called and left a message that he got to London ok. Said he'll call you next week".

"Thanks".

She grabbed the phone and called Millie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hey. I'm so glad you called. Listen, I know I said you could work from home, but I really need you. 5 reporters quit. I have no assistant editor. I have nobody who can really deliver the big articles like you can. If I promise to give you your own office, will you come back to the office? HR promises me they will have someone hired by the first of the year. And I promise I'll give you every Friday off and let you come in late on Mondays".

"Ok, but I'm going to need a week off after the wedding for our honeymoon".

"You got it".

"Ok, let me talk to Jonathan, and I'll let you know tomorrow. But more than likely, it's a yes".

"Thank you, you're the best!"

She hung up the phone.

"Talk to Jonathan about what?"

"Millie is in a bind. 5 reporters quit, she has no assistant editor. She needs me to not work from home, but to actually work in the newsroom, and she needs me to do it till they hire new people, which they promised would be by the first of the year. And she made some promises to entice me to come back".

"Like what?"

"Like my own office, late start Mondays, Fridays off, plum choice of assignments and a week off for our honeymoon".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's fine with me, darling. You love working there. You are an excellent journalist, and they obviously value your work, as do so many other people."

"Yeah, but I was hoping we would start out our married life together, not living in separate cities."

"We can still do that. I can move as much of my business here as possible. And when the supervisor comes, I'll be here".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're wonderful".

There was a knock on the door, so he let go of her and went to answer it. It was their grocery delivery.

She quickly put the groceries away while he paid the guy and then he came to help her.

"Darling, remember that marinade that you made the night we made dinner at my apartment?"

"Yeah".

"Can you make one for chicken too?"

"Sure."

He began to get some things out of the cabinet.

He grabbed a baking pan, and some Ziploc bags.

"We begin with ½ cup of olive oil. And to that we will add 1 teaspoon of sea salt, ½ teaspoon of black pepper, cumin, and paprika, 3 tablespoons of diced onion, 2 cloves of chopped garlic, ½ cup chopped parsley, and 1 ½ cups of beer".

"I see".

He mixed it all together, and then poured it in the bag and placed the chicken in the bag as well.

"Now, we let it marinate for at least an hour. So, let's see. It's 2 p.m. We probably won't eat till 6, so 4 hours of marinating should be good".

He placed it in the fridge and then made his steak marinade and placed that in the fridge.

Jennifer cut up some veggies for a salad.

"Darling, would you rather have onion rings or French fries?"

"Fries".

She made him some homemade fries and got them ready to cook while he put the rest of the groceries away.

She changed the sheets and put fresh ones on and then unpacked the rest of her suitcase and put it in the closet while Jonathan sat down and started watching football.

Around 5, she started working on dinner. She decided to make herself some grilled zucchini and mushroom skewers.

"Darling, can you start the grill?"

"Yeah".

Jonathan got up and started the grill while Jennifer set the table.

She took him a beer while he was grilling.

"Thank you".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Darling, I was thinking. You do everything you can to make me happy. But are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy. You make me happy".

"Good".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"If I wasn't happy, you'd know it".

"Same with me".

After he was finished grilling, he brought it all inside and they had a nice dinner together.

She went and took a bubble bath after the kitchen was clean, and he watched football for a while.

When she got out of the bath, he was in bed watching football.

She read a little bit and he fell asleep before the game was over.

She finally turned out the light and turned off the tv.

She lifted his arm.

"Let me in".

He sleepily put an arm around her and they fell asleep together.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up to go to the bathroom and then came back to bed.

She snuggled up to Jonathan again.

"Oh, I love it when you wake me up in the middle of the night".


	14. Chapter 14

***Monday Morning***

They woke up again when his alarm went off. She got up and started the coffee and he got up and got in the shower.

She brought him some coffee just as he was getting out of the shower, kissed him, and then jumped in the shower right behind him.

Jennifer put on some black skinny jeans, black wedges and a bright pink top.

She came out and packed her bag for the office, and then she and Jonathan left together.

They dropped her off first.

"I'll be home tonight around 5. I'll have dinner waiting".

"Great. I'll bring my appetite. I'll be home around 6".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a few times, and then she got out and headed inside.

Millie showed her to her new office, which was very nice.

She had all brand-new furniture, plus a brand new plush desk chair and new equipment.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. But level with me. Why did everyone quit on you?"

"Well…."

"Millie?"

"I was a little too critical of their work. And I tried to enforce some rules that they didn't like, and I called their bluff thinking they would back down and they didn't".

"What were the rules?"

"I was trying to amp up productivity. So, I said that all clock-ins and clock-outs had to go through me, including breaks and lunches. I put a block on long distance calls, and I froze everyone's expense accounts".

"Millie, I won't work under those conditions. You either trust us to do the job we have been hired to do, or you don't. And if you don't, then we don't belong here. The clock in thing is ridiculous. And invasive. The blocks on the calls-it should be done on a case by case basis. And freezing everyone's expense accounts? How do you expect them to do their job if they have to pay for everything out of their own pocket? You have to be willing to bend a little and meet them halfway".

"I understand. I apologized, but none of them have come back yet. You are the only one".

"Why don't you call them, and tell them I'm working here? That might soften the blow a little bit. You can delegate some things to me, and slowly build your trust back with them".

"Great idea".

Millie left to go call the others, while Jennifer rearranged her office the way she liked it.

She got all settled, and then sat down and started working on her next article.

Millie popped in about an hour later to tell her that 4 of the 5 had agreed to return.

"Wonderful. Now, ease up on the rules, tell them they need to work an 8-hour day, but let them pick the 8 hours. And also try to give 2 positive comments for every negative when you are critiquing. Start and end with a positive".

"Great ideas".

"You can do this. You just got overanxious, that's all".

Around noon, there was a delivery for Jennifer.

She signed for it and then took it back to her desk.

She opened the card first.

"Darling-I know you. You were probably working through lunch today to get ahead. Promise me, you'll at least eat while you work? I love you-Jonathan".

He had sent her favorite salad from her favorite salad place.

She was so touched by his thoughtfulness.

She picked up the phone and called him at the office.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me."

"Hey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just got your delivery. Thank you".

"You're welcome."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about you surprise me? I promise I'll like whatever you fix, except peas".

She chuckled.

"You got it. I love you, I'll see you tonight".

"I love you too".

She looked at the clock. 4:30 couldn't come fast enough.

***Later that night***

Jennifer decided to make spaghetti and meatballs with a twist. She picked everything up on the way home and came inside and put it away.

After she had changed clothes, she started getting dinner ready. She was making zucchini noodles for her, regular noodles for Jonathan, and chicken meatballs for the both of them, with her traditional spaghetti sauce.

Jonathan came in when it was all finished.

"Hi baby".

"Hi darling".

She leaned up and kissed him and then gave him a bite of the sauce.

"Mmm, that's good".

"Thank you".

She got their plates all ready while he changed clothes.

They sat and ate.

"What is this?"

"Your plate is spaghetti with meatballs".

"We aren't eating the same things?"

"Well, kind of. Your plate has traditional noodles while mine has zucchini noodles. And I added more veggies to my sauce but I didn't add any to yours. You can try a zoodle if you like".

"No thanks".

She smirked at him.

"What's in the meatballs?"

"They are a mix of ground chicken and spices. Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they aren't bad".

"Well, gee, thanks".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I'm sorry".

"It's ok".

"So, how was your day?"

"Interesting. I'm loving having my own office".

"How is Millie?"

"She's learning. She made some mistakes and I helped her correct them, and tried to encourage her that she could do this, she just got overanxious."

"Like what kind of mistakes?"

"Well, for starters, she wanted everyone to check with her before they clocked in or out, regardless of the reason. And she blocked all long-distance calls and froze all expense accounts. So, people revolted and they quit and I can't say I blame them. And I flat out told her I wouldn't work under those conditions. She had the right to say that we had to work an 8 hour day, but she didn't need to micromanage it, because we are all adults. I also convinced her that if someone abused the privilege of long distance calls, then deal with it on a case-by case basis. Same with expense accounts. We cannot do our jobs without being able to make long distance phone calls or having to pay for everything out of our pockets. That's not fair".

"Good job, baby. I'm proud of you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Now hopefully, she'll hire more people way before the first, so I can move to California with you".

She cleaned up the kitchen and then ran the dishwasher and then they sat on the couch.

She sat behind him and gave him a back scratch.

"Oh, that feels good".

"Darling, see if our movie is on".

He grabbed the remote and searched for it but couldn't find it.

She rubbed his back and scratched him all night long, while they watched tv together.

They finally headed to bed around 11, and watched the news in bed.

"Darling, tomorrow is there anyway you can leave the office around 3? We need to go file for a marriage license."

"Yeah, I can do that".

She snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Three weeks, baby."

"I sure hope they fly by".

They watched the news through the sports, and then turned the tv off.

Just before he turned out the light, he kissed her cheek.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole world".

"And you are the most handsome man on the whole planet".

He turned out the light, took her in his arms, and tenderly made love to her before they fell asleep.

***The week of the wedding***

Jennifer was calm, yet anxious. She wasn't so much panicked, as she was just ready for all of it to take place and to be over with.

It was Wednesday, and she was waiting for Jonathan to get home.

She had dinner waiting and they had lots to do.

He came in the door around 5:45.

"Darling, you here?"

"In here".

He came and found her in the kitchen.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Dinner's ready as soon as you are".

"Great, I'm starved".

He went and changed clothes and then came back to the kitchen.

"What are we having?"

"You are having pork chops, rosemary mashed potatoes, and corn bread. I used two different marinades for the pork chops, and I want you to tell me which one you like best".

"What are you having?"

"Steamed fish, steamed veggies and a salad".

"I see".

She took their plates to the table while he got them beverages.

"Ok, tell me what the marinades are".

"One is Dijon based, and the other is orange juice based".

He took a bite and declared that the Dijon one was better.

"Darling, you've been making dinner every night. And tomorrow is our last night together, just us, before the wedding. Let me make dinner for us".

"Ok, but it has to follow my strict diet".

"Which is what?"

"No carbs, no dairy, no starch, no sugar".

"Well that shouldn't be too hard".

"It's not. Lean protein and veggies".

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I want to frame some pictures of us, and I want us to practice a few things, set up wise".

"Like what?"

"Like we need to figure out where to put the stereo so that everyone can hear the music. And we need to figure out where to put the cake table, and the food tables, and since we are making it officially official, we need a guest book of some kind so we have to put that somewhere also. And we need to figure out what we want things outside to look like".

He looked less than enthused.

He helped her clean up the kitchen and then they headed to the den.

She sat down on the floor and started putting the pictures into frames.

After she got that done, she went outside and tried to figure out the setup.

"Ok, so we can either rent an arch and decorate it, or we can do large floral pieces on either side of where the minister is going to stand".

"My vote is for two floral pieces on either side."

"Why do you want that?"

"Easier to repurpose".

"Ok".

After they figured out the logistics, Jennifer headed to take a bubble bath, and Jonathan locked up and climbed into bed and turned on a movie.

She came and joined him when her bath was over.

She settled in front of him and leaned back against him.

He rubbed her shoulders and got all her knots out.

"So, where do you want to stay on Saturday night?"

"I got us a room at the Carlyle".

"Wonderful. And then Sunday, we are having lunch with Pa, and then leaving at some point for Seattle".

She fell asleep on his chest. He kissed her goodnight and held her all night long.

***Friday***

Jennifer had taken the day off. She had gotten her hair colored, her nails and toes done, and had packed her bag for the honeymoon.

She was at the penthouse when Jonathan got home, around 3.

"Hi".

"Hi beautiful".

He picked her up and kissed her and spun her around.

"Wanna marry me tomorrow?"

"Sure".

She sat with him while he packed his honeymoon bag, and then she set about making sure everything was perfect.

"I picked up a guest book, and a few more wedding-ish signs and stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like signs to put on the table that say "Mr. and Mrs.", or "I love you most".

"I see".

Her father got there around 4, and Max arrived around 4:30.

The two men hit off famously, like Jennifer knew they would.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch, and then everyone went to dinner at Romero's.

After a nice dinner, they all headed out.

"Ok, we will see all of you tomorrow at 2, for the wedding".

"Great. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

Jonathan and Jennifer came back to the penthouse.

"Darling, isn't the bride supposed to stay somewhere else the night before the wedding?"

"Yeah, but I'm not following that, unless you want to".

"Since this is a contract thing, I don't think it really matters".

They moved the living room furniture into the guest rooms at the end of the hall to make way for the tables and chairs. Jennifer finished making the floral centerpieces and then after she got them in place, she headed to take a bubble bath.

Jonathan was in bed waiting for her and watching a movie.

"Darling, is our movie on?"

"I just looked for it. It's not on".

"Damn."

She climbed in bed next to him and settled on his chest.

He stroked her hair as he held her and a few minutes later, she was asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He kissed her forehead and then turned out the light.

***Saturday***

Everything was working out perfectly. Jennifer made Jonathan his favorite omelet, and had breakfast with him. She disappeared to go get ready when the bakery and the chairs and tables showed up.

Everyone had arrived by 12. Millie and Jennifer locked themselves in Jennifer's room, while Jonathan and Max were in his bedroom.

Jonathan knocked on her door and told her they were about to begin.

It was a short ceremony.

Millie walked down the makeshift aisle to Canon in D. Jennifer and her father walked down the aisle to the traditional wedding march.

They elected to not say their own vows, so after a short "I do, I do" ceremony, they were pronounced husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Jennifer and Jonathan had smiles plastered on their faces, but on the inside, neither of them were exactly joyful. Neither of them knew why, either.


	15. Chapter 15

Jonathan and Jennifer got to the Carlyle and got checked into their room.

After they had both changed out of their wedding clothes, they sat down and tried to decompress for a moment.

"Darling, are you happy that we got married today?"

"I'm trying to be. But for some reason I'm not as happy as I thought we would be today".

"Yeah, me either. I think it's because we didn't have the wedding that either of us wanted. There wasn't anyone from either of our offices there, we didn't have any friends there. It was a wedding, but it wasn't what we had always imagined".

"I would agree with that".

He took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Ok, so we said that we weren't going to let marriage change us, and we aren't. So, we keep going on like we are engaged, or dating or whatever you want to call it. The bottom line is, we are two adults who are choosing to be together. And in a year, we will have the big wedding that we have always dreamed of".

"I love that idea".

"So, I officially declare this to be our non-honeymoon, with honeymoon activities".

"You got it".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"So, we have a choice. We can get dressed and go out to dinner wherever you want to go, or we can stay here and order something to be delivered."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"I vote for staying here, because we are already changed and comfy."

"Sounds great."

She snuggled up to his chest as they looked at the binder of menus.

After he called and placed their order, they found a movie on tv to watch, and just relaxed for a bit.

Jennifer kept staring at her rings. She had picked a straight diamond band. Jonathan had picked a gold wedding band with a blunt edge.

As they watched the movie, Jennifer thought about the story of their day, and what she enjoyed and what she didn't enjoy. She made a mental list of what she would do differently the next time.

She put a robe on so that she would be decent when their delivery order got there and then joined Jonathan in bed again.

After they ate, they talked about what they wanted to do in Seattle, and then headed to bed.

He made love to her before they fell asleep all wrapped up together.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***Friday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were arriving back in New York after their non-honeymoon in Seattle.

They headed for the penthouse and stopped to pick up dinner along the way.

"I cannot wait to sink into a bubble bath".

"I know the feeling. I can't wait to sleep in our own bed".

"How long are you staying in New York?"

"Flying out Monday morning. And you are flying to me next Thursday night, right?"

"Yes. Yes I am".

"Great. I have a meeting Friday morning, but I'll have the rest of the day after that to spend with you".

They came inside and quickly ate dinner, and then Jennifer headed to take a bubble bath, while Jonathan went and got the mail and unpacked his suitcase.

They spent a relaxing evening together, just the two of them and fell asleep snuggled up watching a movie.

***Saturday***

Jennifer got up and made Jonathan a special breakfast before he woke up.

Just as he was waking up, she brought it to him on a silver tray.

"Morning, darling. Breakfast in bed".

"Mmmmm. Morning".

He sat up and kissed her.

"I made you and me some of Walter's French toast, plus a side of bacon and some sliced fruit."

"Yummy".

"I also squeezed some fresh orange juice and made you some fresh coffee, just the way you like it".

"Well, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You married me, darling."

She settled into bed next to him.

"Now, we are going to enjoy breakfast, just the two of us".

"Great idea".

She fed him a couple bites of french toast, while he gave her a bite of bacon.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, it is. I love it when we can close ourselves off and be alone together".

Just then, the phone rang.

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Hart? It's Stanley Friesen. We are having major problems down here at the office. Are you back in New York yet?"

"Yes, I am. But Stanley, it's Saturday, and unless it's an emergency, I'm not working".

"It's an emergency. All of our data regarding the specifics of the Lambert merger is missing. The computer crashed and there was no backup disc".

"Ok, give me 30 minutes and I'll be there".

He hung up.

"Sorry darling, it's an emergency".

He handed her his plate and then headed for the shower.

She finished her plate and then took their tray to the kitchen.

She was doing the dishes when he came and found her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you're disappointed, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you".

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too".

He left and she decided to go for a long run.

She did almost 12 miles and then decided to go back home.

Just as she was on her final lap, she pulled something in her leg. She managed to limp out of the park and to a cab, and took the cab home.

She decided to go have a massage done, so she came in and took a hot bath with Epsom salts, and then went to get a massage.

She left Jonathan a note that she would be back later, and headed for the elevator.

She limped all the way through the lobby and into the cab.

She suffered through the massage but it didn't really help things. After it was over, she limped back home and got settled on the couch.

She rested till Jonathan got home around 4.

"Hi baby".

"Hi".

She leaned up to kiss him.

"Get things straightened out?"

"Yes, on the data front. But I opened up a whole other can of worms and I wasn't able to get that resolved".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they saw my ring, and they asked me about it. And I admitted that I had gotten married last weekend. And I told them that we wanted to keep it quiet because we didn't want a lot of press around it. And they seemed hurt that we hadn't invited them, so I told them that we did a small, intimate family wedding this time, and that in a year, everyone would be invited to our big wedding. And that's when it blew wide open, because now they all think you are pregnant".

"Oh no, Jonathan. So how did you handle that?"

"Well, I told them that you weren't pregnant, that that wasn't the reason why we got married, and that this conversation and all these questions they were asking was exactly why I don't advertise my private life. And after that, they all got back to work, and it was just awkward till we finished up".

"I'm sorry, darling".

"It's ok. It is what it is. I was thinking though, perhaps we should do some sort of announcement photo in the paper. One here in New York, and one in Los Angeles".

"I'm ok with that".

"Want to cook dinner with me?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and helped her up and she tried not to let him see her wince, but it was no use.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Well, I went running this morning and I pulled something. So I came home and took a hot bath and then went to get a massage. I'm sure I'll be fine with a little rest".

They started to walk to the kitchen, but Jennifer couldn't stand even taking one step.

"Ok, that's it, I'm taking you to the doctor".

He picked her up and grabbed his keys and carried her to the elevator.

"Darling, this isn't necessary".

"Yes, it is. You're hurt."

"I don't have my purse, which means I don't have my identification or anything."

"Ok, fine. I'll put you down, you stand on the other leg, and I'll run get your purse."

"Can you grab me a bottle of water too, please?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

He came back with her purse and water bottle and they made their way through the lobby and into a cab.

"Dr. Foster's office, please".

They had a short ride to the doctor's office and they were called back right away.

"Wait in this room and the doctor will be right in".

Jonathan set her down on the exam table and they put a pillow under her leg.

"Darling, why didn't you call me and tell me you were hurt?"

"Jonathan, I'm not going to be the needy girlfriend or the needy wife. And I honestly thought it would be ok after the bath and massage".

"And I understand that, but darling, you can't walk. What if I had been in Los Angeles, what were you planning on doing-crawling everywhere?"

"Hopping. I can still hop on my left foot just fine".

The doctor came in and examined her and then sent her for some x-rays.

"Darling, this could take forever. Why don't you head home and I'll call you when I'm done?"

"Absolutely not. I'm staying here with you, and that's final".

She squeezed his chin and then hopped down to x-ray.

About 15 minutes later, she hopped back and got settled on the exam table again.

They chatted while they waited for Dr. Foster to come in.

About 10 minutes later, he came in with her x-rays.

"Ok, so this is complex. What we have in the area that you said you are experiencing pain is a muscle strain. I believe it was caused by the exertion exhibited on it by your other injury".

"What other injury?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you have a broken ankle. You said you were running when this happened-did you fall at all, or stumble?"

"Not once".

"Ok, so how far did you run?"

"12 miles".

"I see. Well, it could have been the distance, or it could have been a stress fracture that you exaggerated and aggravated when you went running. But either way, we are going to cast you. I will give you a walking cast, and I want you to stay off your foot for at least a week. I'm also going to give you one of those scooters that you can put your knee on so you can get around. The cast will come off in 8 weeks".

She nodded. Jonathan could tell she was disappointed.

"The tech will be in to cast you in just a moment".

"Thank you, doctor".

He got up and went and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be hobbling for 8 weeks".

"It's ok, darling. Could be worse. He could have said you had to be bedridden".

"I know. But I'm active, Jonathan. I can't stand to be constrained, or restrained or even restricted."

"I know. But I also know that you are amazingly strong, and you can get through anything. You will get through this with flying colors".

The tech came in and had her push her pants leg up above her knee.

She wrapped her leg in cotton, and then asked her what color cast she wanted.

"Hot pink or light purple".

"Hot pink it is".

After her cast was in place, they brought her scooter in and showed her how to use it and let her practice.

Jonathan went and paid the bill, while Jennifer and the nurse practiced in the hallway.

She carefully scooted out to the waiting room, and then Jonathan held the door for her so she could get outside.

It took them about 20 minutes to get home, and as soon as they did, he helped her get settled on the couch.

"Darling, how about we order in some Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Orange chicken, crab rangoons, shrimp fried rice?"

"Yes, yes, and yes".

"Coming right up".

He went and placed their order and then came back to her.

She was upset because she couldn't snuggle with him and prop up her leg at the same time.

"Well, why don't we just move the furniture around?"

He moved the chaise ends of the couch together.

"Now we can both stretch out and be comfy and you can prop your leg up at the same time".

"You're wonderful".

She scooted off the couch and got herself onto the scooter and began to scoot towards the bedroom.

She changed into her pajamas and he did the same and then she scooted back to the couch.

She got settled again and then he stretched out beside her.

"I'm sorry, darling. I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend your Saturday night".

"Darling, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do this on purpose. It's ok".

He wrapped an arm around her and tried to make her feel better.

"So there goes our beach trip, and soaking in a hot tub with you, and all the fun stuff I had planned for our visit next weekend".

"Jennifer, let's put this in perspective. You will be in a cast for 8 weeks. The ocean has been there for centuries and will be there for centuries. And I'm not sure what hot tub you were talking about, but I'm betting it's a permanent thing".

She sighed.

"I was going to surprise you, and rent us a hotel room in Los Angeles with a hot tub that we could soak in".

"Well, I promise that as soon as you get your cast off, we will do just that, ok? This is not a tragedy".

"It sure does feel like it".

There was a knock on the door, so he kissed her cheek and then got up to answer it.

After he paid for their dinner he came into the living room.

"Do you want to eat on a tv tray, or do you want to eat at the table?"

"At the table".

He picked her up and carried her to the table and then went and got their dinner.

They had a nice dinner and then he helped her get back to the couch and get settled once again.

"Find us a movie, and I'll be right back".

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to make you some popcorn".

"Oh darling, that's ok. I'm not in the mood for any".

He settled next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He rubbed her shoulders for her and scratched her back while she leaned against him.

She fell asleep on his chest.

He kissed her head and held her tight.

"We will get through this, I promise. I love you".


	16. Chapter 16

***Two weeks later***

Jonathan had stayed in New York till Jennifer was able to walk on her cast without assistance.

She was finally back at work and was really enjoying writing her articles. Jonathan was flying home tonight after they had dinner together and then she was flying there next weekend.

She was at her desk, working hard on her article when he called her.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards Hart, how can I help you?"

"This is your husband. You can help me by having lunch with me today".

"Hi handsome. I would love to have lunch with you. Where would you like to go?"

"How about Bounty, on 21st? I'll send the car for you".

"That sounds nice. I can spare about an hour and a half. When do you want to go?"

"The car will be there to pick you up in 15 minutes".

"Great see you then. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She slowly walked to Millie's office and told her she was going to lunch, and that she would be back later.

"Sounds great, enjoy!"

"Thanks".

By the time she had clocked out, grabbed her purse and coat, and made her way to the front door, Jonathan's car was pulling up.

She climbed in and was surprised to find him in the car with her.

"Hi honey! I didn't know you were the one picking me up".

"Hi gorgeous. The car service was at my office, so I just had them bring me to get you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You feeling ok? Your ankle ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

They had a very romantic lunch at Bounty, and the waiter even lit candles for them at the table and gave them a secluded booth.

"I'm going to miss our lunches and romantic dinners for the next two weeks".

"Yeah, I am too".

"Are you sure you're going to be ok in the apartment without me?"

"I promise. I'm walking almost like normal now, and I've learned how to get myself in and out of the tub and in and out of the shower and I have the waterproof thing to put over my cast. And darling, when you aren't here with me, I usually just work on my articles or read in bed anyways, it's not like I'll be throwing wild parties or jumping off bridges if I didn't have this cast".

"Ok, ok. Just promise me you'll be careful".

"I promise".

After they were finished eating, he helped her to the car again, and they drove back to the Times.

They encountered some traffic so they had to sit a bit.

"So did anyone in your office say anything about the marriage announcement?"

"Not really. A few congratulations, but that was it".

"Same at the Times."

It had started to rain by the time they got back to her office.

He got out and carried her inside so that her cast wouldn't get wet.

He set her down in the lobby and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight, I love you".

"I love you too".

She was able to leave by 4 and headed straight home.

As soon as she came in, she changed into some exercise shorts and a tank top and started doing some exercises. She did 100 leg lifts on each leg, and then laid down on the floor and did bicycle kicks for 10 minutes, 100 sit ups, and 100 one leg squats.

She was finishing the squats when Jonathan got home.

"Jennifer, you here?"

"In…here".

He came and found her in the bedroom. His jaw dropped open.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"98….99….100".

"Ok Jane Fonda, that's enough".

He grabbed her towel off the bed and handed it to her.

After she had caught her breath and wasn't so sweaty, she leaned up and kissed him.

"Gonna grab a shower".

"We have reservations for dinner in an hour".

"I'll be ready".

After her shower, she changed into a pair of destructed jeans, and a bright blue sweater. She dug out one of her black slides, and then hobbled to the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm ready".

"Car service is on its way".

"Wonderful".

They went and had a lovely dinner at a hibachi restaurant and then came back to the penthouse.

Jennifer changed into her pajama shorts and a tank top and then sat on the bed with him while he packed his suitcase.

"Ok, so you have a ruler for scratching, and I will get you a glass of water before I leave so you will have that ready for bed. And I'll call you when I land, and I'll call you every night, I promise".

"Jonathan, I'll be fine. Don't worry".

After he was done packing, he took his suitcase to the door.

He came back and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved Henley, while she put on a nightgown.

"What time is your flight?"

"I have about 2 hours before I have to be at the airport".

"Wonderful".

He stretched out beside her on the bed and she snuggled up to his chest.

"I hate us having to be apart all the time".

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to really press Millie on hiring someone to replace me and honoring our deal".

"Say the word and I'll move you out to LA with me".

"I can't wait".

He started to get a little handsy, and started kissing her cheek.

"Darling, we don't have enough time".

"Sure we do. Plus, it's my plane. He's not going to fly without me there. And we figured this out a few days ago-hang your leg off the bed and I won't accidentally roll on it".

"You have all the answers, don't you?"

She started scratching his shoulders.

"Come on, it'll be terrific…."

She gave in and kissed him.

They spent the next hour and a half making love. He was laying on top of her, kissing her passionately, when the phone rang.

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jonathan, it's Jack. Storm is coming out of the west, and we are grounded for the next two hours. Take off is now 12:30 at the earliest".

"I tell you what. Let's push it back to 7 a.m.".

"You got it, see you in the morning".

He hung up and returned his focus to Jennifer.

"I'm all yours for the rest of the night".

"I'm so glad".

They spent a few more hours making love and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***Monday***

Jonathan's alarm went off at 5:30, and neither of them wanted to get up. Jennifer got up and went to make the coffee while Jonathan got up and headed for the shower.

They got ready together, and decided to share the car service.

They dropped Jennifer off at the Times first.

"I'll call you when I land, baby. I love you".

"I love you too, have a safe flight".

She kissed him a few times and then got out and headed inside.

As soon as she clocked in, she headed straight to Millie's office.

"Hey, got a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I'm just wondering where things stand as far as hiring other people."

"The same. Why?"

"Because I'm married now, and I want to spend time with my husband, in the same city. And I would be living with him in Los Angeles, except you begged me to stay until you hired someone to replace me."

"Well, I don't want to replace you, honestly. I am trying to hire someone else, but I really don't want to replace you".

"I appreciate that, but I want to live with my husband and he is based in Los Angeles. So, either I need to work from home and do it from Los Angeles, or I need to resign".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I just can't afford to replace you, or to let you work from home either. I need you here in the newsroom".

"Millie, you don't need me here in the newsroom. You are doing a fantastic job as the editor, you just have to trust yourself. Now come on, if you were married, you would want to live with your husband too, right? That's all this is".

"I see your point. Ok, I promise I will have someone hired by December 1. That's the best I can do".

"Ok, that's fair. Thank you".

Jennifer went to her office and got busy. Before she knew it, it was time to go home.

She had just walked in the penthouse when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful, I just landed".

"Wonderful! I just got home. I'm beat".

"Wish I was there with you. Unfortunately, I have to head to a meeting".

"It'll be ok. Listen, you go to your meeting, and when you get home and get in bed tonight, call me. And I'll tell you all about my meeting with Millie and then it will be like you are really here with me".

"Well the good news is, it looks like I'll be able to fly back this weekend".

"Yay! I'm so excited".

"I love you".

"I love you too. 10 days, honey".

"9 ½".

"Even better."

"I love you, I'll call you tonight".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, missing him more than she ever thought possible.

***Thursday***

Jennifer left the office at 4, and stopped and picked up the ingredients to make Jonathan a special dinner.

She figured he would be there by 9, so they could have a late dinner.

She had just put everything in the fridge when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby. Listen, my New York meeting for tomorrow got canceled, and we are up to our eyeballs in paperwork with the Walton merger, and we are down to the wire. I'm not going to be able to fly out till at least Saturday, and if I do, I'll have to fly back on Sunday because I have a full day of meetings on Monday. I'm sorry, baby. I really am".

"Oh that's alright. I'm off tomorrow, what if I grabbed a flight and flew to you?"

"If you did, I won't have 5 minutes to spend with you. It's just not going to work this weekend, I'm sorry".

"It's ok, I understand. I can reschedule what I had planned".

"What did you have planned?"

"A romantic dinner, for starters. But it's ok. It will keep".

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you".

"It's ok, Jonathan. Don't worry about it".

"Well it looks like we are getting back at it. I love you, I'll call you later".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

Instead of making him a romantic dinner, she went and took a bubble bath, and relaxed for the rest of the evening.

***Several days later***

Jennifer was at the Times, in her office.

She was deep into her research for the article she was writing on a gun smuggling ring that had ties to New York.

Everyone was deeply glued to the tv. She heard the commotion, but she didn't know what was going on.

Millie finally came to her office door.

"Jennifer, you gotta see this!"

She got up and followed her to the TV.

' _Breaking News: Police have just arrested the governor of New York on charges of embezzlement and drug smuggling. He is currently being taken to the Manhattan City Jail, in preparation for his first hearing in Federal court tomorrow….'_

"Oh my goodness…I always thought he was one of the good guys. I can't believe this!"

They all stood around watching for a few minutes and then got back to work.

About 10 minutes later, Millie came into her office and closed the door.

"I just got a call from an attorney. He is representing Governor Shepherd. The governor is willing to do an interview, and he said he will only talk to you. However, because he will be in court all day tomorrow, he isn't available to do it till Saturday morning".

Jennifer sighed.

"I'm supposed to be in Los Angeles this weekend".

"Jennifer, I'm not telling you what to do, but this is the story of a lifetime. We are talking Peabody award, Edward R. Murrow Excellence in Journalism award, possibly even the Pulitzer prize for public service. If you want to give it up, I can't stop you, but I think you should reconsider".

"Ok, I tell you what. Let me think about it and I'll let you know before I leave today, alright?"

"You got it".

She got up and shut the door, and then sat down and called Jonathan's office.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting. Can I give him a message?"

"Yes, have him call Jennifer at the Times right away-I'm not leaving till I hear from him. And tell him I love him".

"Yes ma'am".

"Thank you".

She got back to work on her article and was about to type it up when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards Hart, how can I help you?"

"Hey".

"Hey handsome. Listen, something's happened".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. So, here's the thing. The Governor, was arrested today and brought to Manhattan to the Federal jail. He's been charged with embezzling state funds and he has a few charges relating to a drug ring as well. So then Millie told me that his lawyer called and he wants to give his side of the story, but only to me, and he can't do it till Saturday morning. So, if I take this, and I write the article that she says is the story of a lifetime, I don't get to spend the weekend with you in LA but I could potentially win a bunch of awards, it looks great for the paper, and could lead to other opportunities. But if I don't, I'll get to spend the weekend with you in LA but this opportunity might not come along again".

"Darling, it's ok. Take this weekend, do your interview, and then we will see each other next weekend. It's ok".

"You're wonderful. I just knew you were going to be mad".

"Well, it's not ideal, but I'm not mad".

"I tell you what. I'm going to see if Millie will let me have all of next week to work offsite. And after the interview, I'm flying to you".

"That's not going to work either. I have to go to Seattle for a meeting Monday morning. I'll be gone till Wednesday night".

"Ugh. Ok".

"I tell you what. You do your interview this weekend. And next weekend, we can meet in the middle, how's that?"

"You got it. I'm sorry, Jonathan".

"Nothing to be sorry for, baby. Nothing at all".

"I love you".

"I love you too. And Max says hi, he mentioned this morning he missed you".

"I miss him too. Darling, where exactly is the halfway point?"

"Well, according to this map that I keep on my desk, it would be somewhere near Tulsa, Oklahoma".

"The most romantic city in the world, I'm sure".

"We will make it as romantic as possible, I swear".

"Promises, promises. I love you, I should let you get back to work".

"How much longer are you going to be there?"

"A couple hours I'm sure".

"Well, be careful going home. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and started typing her article and really zoned out to everything around her.

Millie popped in about an hour later.

"Someone has an admirer".

She set a big bouquet of flowers on her desk.

"So, did you make a decision?"

"Yes, I'm going to do it. I'll stay in the city. But the week of Thanksgiving, I want the whole week off, no excuses".

"I can't do the whole week. But I can give you two extra days".

"I'll take it".

She looked at the bouquet. It was a white shimmery vase filled with pink hibiscus, white ranunculus, and pink birds of paradise.

She grabbed the card and opened it.

" _I love you, it will all work out and it's all ok. Check with the front desk when you get home. See you in Tulsa next weekend-love, Jonathan'._

She smiled and suddenly wished she was with him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

After she had her article typed, she turned it in and then headed home.

***Penthouse***

Jennifer came in and headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart, I was told by my husband to come here".

"Yes ma'am. We have something for you".

She handed her several cards bundled together.

"Thank you".

Jennifer headed to the elevator and pushed 'P' for penthouse.

She came in and put her stuff down and opened the cards.

" _Darling-if I was there with you this weekend, I would give you the best back massage ever. Since I can't, I want you to go get one on me. Relax and enjoy it. Love, Jonathan"._

Enclosed was a gift certificate for a spa package at a nearby spa.

She opened the next one.

" _Buy something you want to wear for me…and bring it to Tulsa. I love you-Jonathan"_.

Enclosed was a gift card for a swanky lingerie store.

She opened the final one.

" _All that shopping and relaxing will make you hungry. Go grab dinner and enjoy every bite. I love you with every beat of my heart, baby.-Jonathan"._

Enclosed was a gift card to her favorite restaurant-Lady Liberty.

She teared up at how amazing and wonderful he was and suddenly, she missed him even more.

She decided to take a half day tomorrow afternoon and just have some Jennifer time.

She went and poured herself a glass of wine and then took it to the bathroom for a bubble bath.

She had just lowered herself into the bubble bath when the phone rang.

She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa! How are you?"

"I'm well, darling. Listen, the lawyer who was overseeing the distribution of your trust, has gotten into a bit of trouble. Apparently, he's been doing some witness tampering, and this isn't the first time. And it seems as if he is guaranteed to lose his law license".

"Oh, that's awful. I hate to hear that".

"Yes, I do too. He has a court hearing next week, and I agreed to give a statement on his behalf. However, this could affect your trust."

"Affect it how?"

"Well, we aren't sure yet. The judge will have the ultimate say. Basically, he has to declare whether he acted in good faith or whether he didn't, in regards to each case. So, if he says yes, he acted in good faith, then he will more than likely keep things the way they are, and appoint someone else to oversee. If he says no, he didn't, then you might be able to access the money now, or he might say you have to start over. We will just have to see, sweetheart. I promise, I'll keep you posted".

"I appreciate that."

"How is Jonathan?"

"He's good, I guess. He's in Los Angeles. He was supposed to come here this past weekend, but couldn't get away. I was supposed to go there this weekend, but I have an important interview I can't get out of. Come hell or high water, we are meeting in the middle next weekend".

"Where is the middle?"

"Tulsa".

"Well, I hope you two have a nice time".

"Thanks, Pa. Will we see you for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I won't be in the states. But I will be here for Christmas, and you and Jonathan are most definitely invited. Max too".

"Thank you, we'd love to".

They chatted a little longer and then she hung up.

She called Jonathan and caught him at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You busy?"

"Not where you are concerned."

"Wonderful. So, first of all, thank you for the gift cards. They will be put to good use, I promise you".

"You deserve it."

"Pa just called. He said that there's some trouble with the lawyer, and that he might lose his license".

"Really?"

"Yeah, so he has a court date next week. Pa is going to give a statement on his behalf. And he said it could go either way, honestly-he could invalidate the clause, or he could reset the dates, or he could leave it like it is and assign a new supervisor".

"Or he could take the whole trust away from you all together, right?"

"No, that's not an option. I am guaranteed the trust, it's the clause that would be in question".

"I see. When do you find out?"

"Well, I don't know, really. Pa just said the court date was next week and that the judge has to decide if this guy acted in good faith or if he didn't, but he has to decide that for all of his cases. So it could take days, or weeks".

"What is losing his license over?"

"Witness tampering".

"That's a serious charge".

"I agree".

"How's your bath?"

"It feels so good. It's gotten so cold, darling. Like unseasonably cold. Almost like an early winter in the middle of November".

"Anything predicted?"

"Not that I know of. But I sure got chilly coming home from the office. This hot water feels amazing".

"I bet."

"Darling…tell me what we are going to do in Tulsa".

"Well, we are going to have dinner in the fanciest restaurant I can find. And I'm going to give you the best backrub and foot rub that I can. And if I can, I'm going to get us a room with a jacuzzi tub, so we can soak together. And then we are going to do some serious lovemaking".

"We should probably start with that, Mr. Hart".

"If we do, we won't get to the other things, Mrs. Hart".

"Touche".

"Darling, the mattress pad on our bed is heated. The controls are hanging off the bed on my side, back by the headboard. If you are cold, turn it on and get all nice and toasty".

"I think I might. Not my favorite or preferred way to get nice and toasty, but it'll do".

"I promise you and I will get nice and toasty next weekend".

"We better".

"Darling, what's your favorite color on me?"

"Hmm…bright blue, or maybe white".

"Interesting".

"Then again, black is good too".

"I see. Covered or not covered?"

"Covered what?"

"No, no, no. You only get to pick covered, or not covered".

"Surprise me".

"You got it, darling".

"8 days, baby. 8 days".

"They better fly by".


	17. Chapter 17

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at the Times, working on her story. The interview with the Governor had gone off flawlessly. He was very candid and honest. She had decided to dig a little deeper and she found out that he wasn't just tied to the drug smuggling ring, he was the leader of it. It was something he had been doing for years and nobody had discovered it before. As New York's youngest mayor, his career in politics had been short. It ended almost as fast as it had begun. He was now accused of not only using city hall to smuggle drugs in and out, but he also planted fake people in real jobs to cover it up. One of his drug smugglers had turned evidence on him after his arrest and admitted that he just scribbled a signature on all the forms he signed, and that he never really filed them properly. This was going to have lasting repercussions for some time.

Jennifer had uncovered so much that it was ending up being a multi-part story.

She was so ready to get to Tulsa and escape with Jonathan for a few days.

She was just about to leave the office when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards Hart, how may I help you?"

"Hi baby".

"Jonathan Charles, I swear to God if you are calling to cancel this weekend, I'll kill you".

He chuckled.

"I'm not calling you to cancel. But, how about we go somewhere better than Tulsa?"

"Like where?"

"Like Colorado Springs".

"Mr. Hart, this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you are purchasing a hotel chain in Colorado Springs, would it?"

"I am touring the place tomorrow morning, and then if I decide to purchase, I will sign the papers tomorrow afternoon. And I was thinking, instead of flying to Tulsa, what if I just waited for you at the airport in Colorado Springs instead?"

"That sounds nice".

"Great. I will reserve us the most secluded room I can find, with a double soaking tub or a jacuzzi. Book your flight and I'll pick you up at the airport".

"Ok, talk to me while I book it".

She sat down and looked up the tickets and then selected one that left New York at 12 and got there at 6.

"Darling, leaving at 12 and arriving at 6 is the best I can do".

"We can work with that".

"I'm so excited".

"Me too. Are you going to be ok with the fact that I can't ski this weekend?"

"Darling, cast or no cast, I wasn't planning on us leaving the hotel room at all".

"Great, me either".

"Pack warm clothes baby, supposed to be cold and chilly".

"Need me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah, actually. You."

"You're sweet".

They chatted a little longer and then hung up.

"I love you, I'm headed home to pack".

"I love you too. I'll meet you in the airport at baggage claim".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then submitted a leave request in Millie's box that said she was going to be interviewing someone the next day and would be out of the office.

"Romantic weekend, here I come".

***Thursday***

Jennifer was so excited she could hardly sleep. She finally nodded off around midnight and woke up when her alarm went off at 8.

She packed everything into her rolling suitcase so she could wheel it with her cast. She made sure to pack the waterproof sleeve and her wide-legged pajama pants.

She checked the weather in Colorado springs before she left, and decided to wear her favorite Miss Me Jeans, and an Oatmeal chunky knit pullover, and her taupe colored snow boots.

After she packed her tote bag, she called for the car service to come pick her up out front.

She boarded right on time, and had a smooth flight. The stewardess gave her a few extra minutes to get up and get her things together and then she was off the plane and headed for Jonathan.

She saw him from a distance and started walking a little faster.

As soon as she got close enough to him, she jumped in his arms and kissed him.

They kissed for a few minutes, completely oblivious to anyone and everything around them.

"Hi".

"Hi, I missed you".

"You look gorgeous. I missed you too".

She kissed him again and they headed to get her bag.

He carried it to the car while they walked together hand in hand, and then they headed to the hotel.

"What's our room like?"

"Spacious, but cozy. Has a fireplace, and a king-sized bed, and a soaking tub for two, and a hot tub off the patio. Flat screen tv with all the channels".

"Sounds lovely".

"We have reservations for dinner at the earliest they could seat us, at 7:45".

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"About 4 minutes. It's in our hotel".

"Great".

They pulled up and parked and walked inside. He took her hand and led her to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, she turned and embraced him.

"Your butt looks pretty hot in those jeans, Mr. Hart".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"So does yours".

The doors opened and he took her hand and led her to their room.

As soon as they came inside, they wasted no time.

They were undressing each other, kissing, and backing up towards the bed all at once.

After they got undressed, she scooted back on the bed and he scooted towards her.

"Lights on or off?"

"I seriously don't care".

"Me either".

He quickly opened a condom and put it on.

He practically dove for her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

He settled above her and engulfed her lips with his. Their kiss lingered, both of them trying to make it last as long as possible, and also to make up for the past 3 weeks. He kissed her like he would never get enough of her, like she would fade away if he stopped touching her. She kissed him like her only way to breathe and live was if her lips were on his.

He moved his kisses to her neck and then up to her earlobe and nibbled on it a little.

He trailed some kisses down to her chest. Her breasts were overflowing in a black lace pushup strapless bra.

He reached behind her and undid her bra, causing her breasts to spring free.

He leaned down and suckled each nipple for a moment.

"Mmmmmmm".

"You like that?"

"I love that…..they've missed you".

"I've missed them too".

He put all of his attention on suckling her nipples and spent several minutes licking and nibbling on her breasts.

"Jonathan, I'm going crazy".

He reached down and tugged her black lace panties off of her and tossed them on the floor.

He leaned up and kissed her, and then quickly joined their bodies together.

"Ohhhh yes, Jonathan…."

"You feel so good".

It was hot, intense, wild, ardent and frenzied. Their movements were synchronous, their passion was through the roof.

She gripped his shoulders as he buried himself inside of her over and over again.

A few minutes later, they exploded into absolute ecstasy of levels that neither of them had ever reached before.

Both of them were completely and totally exhausted but also invigorated.

She held him as they calmed down and lightly scratched his back.

"God I missed you".

"I missed you too".

"We should spend weeks apart more often".

"Not on your life".

He got up and headed to the bathroom and she got up and gathered their clothes off the floor.

They took a sensual shower together and then got out and started to get dressed.

"Darling, how dressy is this place?"

"Suit and tie for the men, and dressy clothes for the women, darling".

"Got it. Are we going outside at all?"

"Not between here and there".

She selected an off the shoulder black lace knee length dress.

She sat down on the bed and pulled on one stocking and then attached it to her panties with garter clips.

She could tell she was driving Jonathan crazy.

She slipped her dress on and then walked over to him.

"Darling, can you zip me?"

"Sure. Can you straighten my tie?"

"Absolutely".

He kissed her neck as he zipped her.

She turned around and straightened his tie and then kissed him a few times.

"You think we will be able to keep our hands off each other during dinner?"

"We'll see".

She smirked and kissed him again.

A few minutes later, they headed out the door and towards the elevator.

When they got to the front desk, Jonathan stopped to see if he had any messages.

"Not at the moment, Mr. Hart. Would you like turn down service tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you".

They headed to the restaurant and checked in with the hostess.

"Yes sir, Mr. Hart. Right this way."

They had a secluded booth in the back.

The waiter lit the candles on their table, and then gave them their menus.

"Ryan will be your server tonight. He'll be with you shortly".

"Thank you".

"It's so nice and quiet back here".

"Yeah, it is."

He started staring at the booth cushion.

"What is it?"

"Just trying to figure out if you and I could lay down here and fit comfortably, that's all".

She laughed and looked at him incredulously.

"We are not going to find that out".

"I can't help it, baby. You drive me wild".

"You drive me wild too, but self-control darling. Self-control now makes it so much better later".

The waiter brought them each a water and took their drink orders.

"I'll have a double vodka martini, no olive, with a twist".

"And I'll have a Manhattan, thank you".

He passed out their silverware and then left to put their drink orders in.

As soon as he stepped away, Jonathan pressed on a spring in the cushion.

"Bouncy…that's nice".

"Jonathan!"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They placed their orders when Ryan came back.

After he walked away, Jonathan turned to her.

"You feel up to dancing?"

"Certainly".

He led her to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and put her other hand in his and they started to dance.

Everyone was watching them because they were the only ones on the dance floor who acted like they remotely liked each other.

She rubbed his back while they danced and wanted him to twirl her and dip her so badly, but with her cast, it wasn't feasible.

The band took a break so they headed back to their table.

They had a very romantic dinner, and then decided to take dessert back to their room.

Jonathan paid the check and then they headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I would like to get a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses, please".

"I'm sorry, we are all out of champagne. But, here is the menu for the liquor store right across the street. They deliver straight to your room and they are open for another hour and a half".

"Perfect, thank you".

They headed to their room and went inside.

Jonathan called and placed an order for Champagne while Jennifer slipped out of her dress and stocking.

She grabbed her robe and put it on and went out on the patio to look at the hot tub.

A few minutes later, she came back in.

"Darling, we have a problem".

"What's that?"

"The hot tub is completely empty".

"You're kidding".

"Nope. Bone dry".

He went to look and discovered that not only was it empty, it wasn't hooked up electrically either.

He came back inside.

"Well, at least we have the jacuzzi".

"I hope you didn't pay extra for a room with a hot tub".

"I didn't".

She slipped on a baby blue nightgown he hadn't seen before and climbed into bed.

She slid in front of him and he rubbed her shoulders.

"Ohhh, that feels amazing".

"How was your massage at the spa?"

"It was the best. I had her do some intense deep-tissue work and she really got out a lot of my stress knots".

"How many more weeks with the cast?"

"About 4, I think. Not soon enough, I miss being able to run and flex my feet and wear two shoes at once".

After her backrub was over, they ate their dessert while they searched for a movie to watch.

"Darling, how did your meeting go today?"

"Pretty well. I didn't end up buying that specific hotel chain, but I'm confident we will do business together in the future".

"That's wonderful".

She finished her dessert and put the container on the nightstand and snuggled up to him.

"What article are you working on now?"

"Well, remember how I had to interview the governor?"

"Yes".

"So, I did some more digging. And it seems that he was putting people in jobs in City Hall and other places to further his smuggling empire. So, now some of the licenses that were filed during that time might not be legal".

"What kind of licenses?"

"Construction permits, mostly. But he had someone working in almost every department, so when you renew your driver's license or apply to get one, those might not be completely legal. Permits, renewals, divorce papers, custody papers-"

"All the same guy?"

"Yeah, for the most part. He was scribbling the signature on the paperwork and filing them under the wrong name or backdating them. So, they end up not being valid".

"Interesting".

They finally agreed on a movie and turned off all the lights and got all snuggled up.

She fell asleep on his shoulder about halfway through.

He eased off of her and took the phone into the bathroom.

He quickly dialed the number and then waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Brian? This is Jonathan Hart. I need you to do a little digging into something for me, please".


	18. Chapter 18

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in and woke up around 10.

He woke her up with a few neck kisses.

"Morning gorgeous".

"Mmmm…..morning".

She rolled over and kissed him, and then they spent a couple hours making love.

Jonathan ordered them some brunch from room service and got them muffins and sandwiches and fruit and fresh coffee and fresh juice.

After they ate brunch he went and ran them a jacuzzi bath.

Jennifer was reading a book when Jonathan came and got her.

"What is it?"

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom without a word.

As soon as she saw the jacuzzi running, she knew what was going on.

He kissed her as he undressed her and then helped her into the bath, being careful to keep her cast draped over the side. He put an extra towel under it so it would be more comfortable for her.

He lit some candles and then turned off the lights.

"Darling, can you get a pony tail holder out of my makeup bag please?"

"Sure".

He brought her one and she put her hair up while he climbed in behind her.

He turned the jets on and moved her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back against him and covered his hands with hers.

"Do you like your surprise?"

"No. I love it".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Darling, do you think the judge will remove the clause?"

"Not sure. It would definitely make things easier if he did."

"And if he does, and I get access, right away, then what?"

"Well, then we'll get married. And this time, we will have the wedding that you always dreamed of and it will be perfect".

"I just hope there isn't any negative press about his court case that will involve us".

"If there is, it's not going to change how I feel about you".

"I know that. I just keep thinking that I'm ruining your reputation somehow."

"Not on your life".

He kissed her temple.

"I agreed to marry you because of the trust. But I married you for love, not money".

They switched places and she scrubbed his back and rubbed his shoulders really well.

After a really romantic bath, they climbed out and got dressed.

"Ready for surprise number 2?"

"Absolutely".

He checked the weather and then told her to dress a little warm.

"Got it".

She put on a pair of thick jeans, and bright purple sweater and her snow boot.

As he locked the door to their room, he put the 'maid service requested' tag on the doorknob.

They headed to the lobby and then headed to the car.

"Darling, where are we going?"

"You'll see".

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove to the secret location.

They pulled up and parked and she still had no idea what was happening.

He helped her out of the car and they walked inside.

"Darling, we are going snowmobiling".

"We are?"

"Yeah. We are doubling up and get to ride for two hours. Fake snow, but we still have to buy gloves and hats and earmuffs and goggles though".

They walked over to the counter and got their equipment, and then headed out to the field. They were given shoe covers which covered her good boot and her cast quite nicely.

For the next two hours they rode all over the snowmobile field and had the best time. They took turns driving. Jonathan took more risks than Jennifer did, and went a little faster.

When the two hours was up, they turned in the snowmobile and headed back to the car.

"That was so fun. Almost as fun as riding horses in the snow".

He opened the car door for her. Just before she climbed in, she turned and grazed his jaw with her fingertips and then kissed him long and slow.

He broke the kiss and they quickly headed back to the hotel.

They stopped and picked up lunch on their way and took it back to the hotel.

"Who knew fake snow could be so much fun?"

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it? Sometimes I wish Los Angeles had a real winter".

"Yeah? Come spend winter in New York sometime and you'll change your mind".

They laced their hands together and walked through the lobby and towards the elevators.

He had their lunch and she had the drink carrier.

He kissed her on the elevator till the doors opened to their floor.

As they walked to their room, they passed the housekeeping crew. One of the ladies on the crew smirked at them and gave them a knowing glance.

Jennifer waited till the crew had gone into another room.

"I think she was making a pass at you".

"What? That's insane".

"I'm not kidding, Jonathan! Did you see the way she looked at you?"

"Jennifer, what did you expect her to do-look at the floor as we walked by?"

"No, but looking at someone and oogling someone are two different things. Are you wearing your ring?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking".

"You know what?"

He put the key in their door.

"What?" Her eyes were blazing.

"You are so beautiful when you're jealous".

"I am not jealous! I just think it was unprofessional of her to be looking at you like you're a piece of eye candy. I don't like it when other women look at you like that."

"That's what jealous means".

They came inside the room and set their stuff down.

Jonathan stepped into the bathroom for a moment and as he was coming out, he heard Jennifer gasp.

"What is it?"

She was so upset she couldn't speak. Her face was turning red, which happened when she was embarrassed. And she had her hands in fists which happened when she was mad. And she was pacing which happened when she didn't know what to do or how to feel.

She walked over to him.

"I turned the bed down because I planned on changing into my pajama pants and getting comfy and I figured we might eat our lunch in bed. And that's when I saw this!"

She walked him over to the bed and pointed at her side.

Right there, on the fitted sheet and under the top sheet was 2 pairs of Jennifer's lacy underwear and her lacy bra.

"I'm absolutely mortified".

"Do you think the crew went through our luggage?"

"No, I locked mine before we left".

"I locked mine too".

"Ok, so these things must have been in the sheets when they changed the bed".

He turned his head so she wouldn't see him laughing.

"Jonathan! It's not funny!"

"Jennifer, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure your panties and bra aren't the first ones they've found in the sheets".

"I guess not. But she was looking at us like she knew".

"Knew what? That we had sex? We are a married couple, Jennifer. And when I booked the room I told them I wanted a room with a king-sized bed and a jacuzzi tub big enough for me and my wife".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok".

"I guess you're right. She still better stop looking at you".

"I love it when you're jealous".

He leaned down and kissed her and then they changed and ate.

She snuggled up to him in bed afterwards and let him pick a movie.

They decided to have a late dinner and headed to a sports bar in town so Jonathan could watch a game. Jennifer was a good sport, but she really wanted to go back to the hotel and go to bed long before he did.

After they were done eating, they sat in their booth till the game was over.

"Darling, why don't we go and see if we can listen to this game in the car?"

"There's only 3 minutes left, baby. By the time we get to the car it could be over with and it's all tied up".

She gave him a weak smile, but she was longing for their bed. And sleep.

Three football minutes was really 20 minutes in real life.

The game finally ended, and they headed back to the hotel.

As they came into their room, Jonathan noticed Jennifer was coughing a little bit.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired".

She grabbed something out of her suitcase and headed to the bathroom.

He thought a minute and then walked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Baby, I'm going to run down to the front desk really fast. I'll be right back".

"Ok".

When he came back, she was in bed.

"Hi".

She noticed he had 2 big bags with him.

"What's all that?"

"Well, I went to get you some medicine since you seem to be getting a cold. And I didn't know what kind you would want, and I figured you might want water or something to take it with, so I got one of every kind they had in the gift shop and several water bottles and some snacks".

She leaned up on her knees and gingerly crawled to him.

"You're so amazing. I'm fine, honey. Honest".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Humor me".

"Ok".

She picked a medicine box and took two pills.

She leaned up and started kissing his neck.

"The faster you change, the faster you get to see what's under my robe".

She retreated back under the covers.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and she noticed he was wearing the boxer briefs.

"Oh, you like the boxer briefs?"

"I love them. They are way more comfortable than regular boxers when you have jeans on, or a suit. I still wear boxers, but I like these the best".

"Well good, I'll get you some more".

He came and joined her in bed and reached up to turn out the light.

"Nuuu uhhhh-not yet".

She climbed on top of him and got situated.

She sat up and untied her robe to reveal that she was wearing a black lace cupless teddy.

Jonathan's jaw dropped open. He had never seen her in anything like this.

"You like?"

"Jennifer….I don't know what to say."

"Well say something, Jonathan. Don't just leave me hanging here".

He didn't say anything. He just pulled her close to him and kissed her and rolled them so she was on her back.

He reached up and turned out the light and took her in his arms.

He kissed her with a quickening passion, and then quickly moved his lips to her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded one while he nibbled and suckled on the other.

After playing with her breasts for a good while, he peeled the teddy off her and she tugged the boxer briefs off him.

About 20 minutes later they were finished making love.

After they were both calmed down, she got up and put on a nightgown and then climbed back in bed with him.

He got up and put on pajama pants and climbed back in bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***Sunday***

Sunday ended all too early for both of them.

Jennifer was still feeling yucky, so she kept taking cold medicine. Jonathan kept giving her backrubs and trying to make her feel better.

After an early dinner, they drove to the airport and returned the rental car. Jack had flown home earlier so they were both taking commercial flights.

Their gates were right next to each other, so they laced their fingers together and walked down there together.

Jennifer had about 20 minutes before she had to board and Jonathan had about 40.

Just before they called her flight, she turned to him.

"Call me when you land, I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him and then had a major coughing fit.

"Baby, go see the doctor tomorrow, please? If nothing else, to get some cough syrup. I hate to see you so sick".

"I'm fine, darling. I really am. I'm going to make some hot tea when I get home, and run a hot bath, and get a good night's sleep."

"And wake up and go to the doctor?"

"Fine. I'll go to the doctor, but when they tell me it's just a cold, you are going to feel silly".

"I'll find a way to live with myself".

' _Now Boarding flight 819 with service to New York'._

She stood up and grabbed her purse and her tote bag.

"I love you, all my heart".

"I love you too, I'll call you when I land, I promise".

She kissed him and then headed to board the plane.

He watched her as long as he could before heading to his gate.

' _Damn, I don't want her to go'_.

***Monday***

Jennifer woke up coughing worse with almost no voice left. She had promised Jonathan she would go to the doctor, so she called and got on the list and then got ready and headed that way.

She made some hot tea and took it with her.

She checked in and sat down. A few minutes later they called her back.

After pricking her finger and doing all the usual tests, the doctor came back in.

"I think you have a touch of bronchitis. Good news is you caught it early. I'm going to give you a shot of antibiotics to get it going and then a prescription. You should be feeling better in a matter of days".

"Thank you".

She grimaced when they gave her the shot, but she dealt with it.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a journalist".

"Ok, well today you might want to take a sick day and rest".

"I just can't imagine how I got this".

"Well, what have you done recently?"

"Well, Friday, I flew to Colorado to spend the weekend with my husband. And Saturday we went snowmobiling and then to a restaurant. That was the first night I started coughing. And yesterday we laid around in the hotel room till it was time to leave and I flew home".

"Ok, so was it snowing in Colorado?"

"No. They had a resort that uses fake snow on a field. It was chilly enough that they had a good amount of fake snow".

"Ok, so just on my short list, you were in a plane with everyone's germs, not once but twice. And you went from a warmer climate to a colder one. Sometimes when the body gets really, really chilled, it gets sick".

She nodded.

"Take it easy today and rest, rest, rest. Plenty of fluids".

"Thank you".

Jennifer called Millie and told her she was leaving the doctor and taking a sick day.

"Feel better, see you tomorrow".

She picked up some soup and grilled cheese, and then headed home.

She made a mug of her favorite fruit tea and changed into her pajamas and comfy socks.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Jennifer? My god, you sound awful".

"Thanks honey, I love you too".

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I hope you went to the doctor".

"I did. I have bronchitis. I got medicine and a shot and she told me to take today off and rest. You win".

"Baby, I'm not happy you're sick. I'm actually unhappy I'm not there to take care of you".

"I wish you were here too".

"Did you get something to eat?"

"I picked up soup and grilled cheese and I just made my favorite tea. I'm about to climb into bed and eat and pass out".

"Good plan. I love you, rest and call me when you wake up, ok?"

"I love you too. Are you coming here this weekend?"

"I'm planning on it".

"Great. Hopefully I'll be well".

"If not, we can play doctor".

"Ha ha".

"And if you are, we can play doctor anyways".

"Tell Max I said hi. I love you".

"I love you too, I'll talk to you tonight".

Jennifer hung up the phone, ate her soup and grilled cheese and promptly turned on a movie and went back to sleep.

Jonathan called around 8 her time.

She was just waking up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you sound like you slept good".

"I did. What time is it?"

"It's 5 here so it's 8 there".

"I need to go make dinner".

"Baby, look in the freezer. There might be some of Max's homemade chicken noodle soup in there. If so, you can thaw it and heat it up for tomorrow. I usually make sure it's frozen in small batches".

"Yum. I think I'll order that from the deli down the street".

"Great idea. Your voice sounds better".

"I think the tea really helped. Or maybe it was the medicine, I don't know".

She got up and walked to the kitchen and looked in the freezer.

"Darling, the only thing in the freezer is a few ice packs and a slice of chocolate cake".

He chuckled.

"I'll be sure to bring some with me this weekend".

"Ok, I'm going to order some chicken soup. And then it's back to bed".

"I love you, I'll call you in the morning".

"I love you too, I'm sorry I'm not good phone company".

"You're the best phone company ever, baby, I promise".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Just as Jonathan was pulling into his neighborhood, his car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Bryan. I did the digging like you asked me to. And I'm afraid it's not good".

He listened for a few minutes.

"Damn, I was afraid of that. I tell you what, can you get me a copy of all that and bring it to the office tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you around 10".

"See you then".

He hung up and sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

***Thursday Morning***

Jennifer was finally starting to feel better. She had worked from home the past two days and today she had planned to go back to the office.

She was lying in bed just before her alarm went off when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Listen, we are officially closed today. A water pipe burst and flooded our floor. So, we are closed today and tomorrow. However, you might want to come in and make sure that your files and everything are ok".

"Got it. I'll be there shortly".

She hung up and headed for the shower and then got dressed.

She grabbed her waterproof sleeve and her scooter out of the closet and was heading for the front door.

As soon as she came into the den, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Hart. This is Nita at the front desk. You have a delivery that's on it's way up".

"Thank you".

She hung up and headed to the kitchen.

She started brewing water for tea and was going to make herself a veggie omelet when there was a knock at the door.

She went to open it and found Jonathan on the other side with a dozen roses in his hand.

"Honey! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow".

She grabbed him and kissed him.

He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi. I took the red eye. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but still have a bit of a cough".

He gave her a few kisses.

"Are you my delivery?"

"Yes. I was afraid you would whack me with a poker like you did last time if I surprised you".

"I didn't whack you, darling. I just raised it over my head".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here".

"I brought breakfast and some of Max's soup".

He carried the cooler to the kitchen and started to unpack it.

She took the breakfast bag from him to discover two omelets, one with all the meats for him, and one with all the veggies for her.

"I love you, this is perfect".

"What time do you have to be at the office?"

"Well, I don't really. Millie called earlier and said a pipe burst and flooded the floor so we are closed but she wants me to come in and make sure my office isn't damaged. Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

After they finished breakfast, Jennifer poured some of her tea into a travel mug and they headed to her office.

When they walked in, she put her waterproof sleeve on her cast and then opened her scooter and scooted to her office.

Jonathan walked behind her. It was a complete mess, water everywhere. Not a lot of the furniture had been damaged but the floors were definitely going to have to dry out.

They went into Jennifer's office. Her rug was totally ruined.

He picked it up and rolled it and got it into a trashcan. Everything else was up high enough that it hadn't been damaged, but Jonathan went and found some wood planks and raised everything for her just to be sure.

After they were finished, they headed back to the penthouse.

He heated up some of Max's soup for her while she changed back into her comfy clothes.

He came and joined her in the bedroom, and sat with her while she ate.

"So, how were you able to get away and get here so soon?"

"I moved some things around and freed myself up. I didn't want you to be sick here without me".

"You're so sweet to me".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Now, Max swears by his soup, darling. He swears it has magical healing powers."

"It's the best chicken noodle soup I've ever tasted".

"The secret is that he marinates the chicken and mixes the spices together and lets them sit a few days before he makes the soup, darling. He's got it down to a science".

She finished her whole bowl and then put the bowl on the nightstand.

"Darling, look for our movie".

"Oh, good idea".

He grabbed the remote and pulled up the guide and searched for a few minutes.

"Looks like it's not on today, or anytime in the next 7 days".

"Crap".

She snuggled up to him and then sat up and looked at him.

"Want me to make you some lunch, darling?"

"No, I want you to rest. I will go make me some lunch".

"Ok".

He headed to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and then came back to the bedroom. Jennifer was fast asleep.

He quietly ate his lunch and turned the tv to the history channel, and then wrapped his arms around her and held her.

***Sunday***

Jonathan was flying home today, so they were spending the day together, just the two of them.

Just after breakfast, they planned out their day.

"What do you want to do today?"

"How about we get a couple's massage?"

"We can. And we can also go to an art museum maybe or browse a few bookstores".

"Great, let's do it".

They headed to the bookstores first, and then they went shopping at some of her favorite places.

Jonathan was waiting while she tried on something in the fitting room.

When she came out, she came and found him over in the lingerie section.

"Ok, I'm going to checkout, darling".

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Darling…the next time you buy yourself something to wear for me, think about this one".

He was standing in front of a pink teddy with a v-cut all the way to the bottom, made of eyelet lace.

She smiled at him, and then picked one out in her size and took it to the checkout with her.

Jonathan was waiting by the door when she was done paying.

They walked out and headed to the spa for their massage.

Jennifer asked for the lymphatic massage while Jonathan asked for the deep-tissue massage.

They weren't able to be in the same room, which was disappointing, but they still enjoyed it.

They picked up dinner from their favorite Italian restaurant and headed back to the penthouse.

They planned their week as they ate.

"So, I'm coming to LA this week. Thursday night if I can get a ticket".

"And we have tickets to a gala on Friday night, so bring a ball gown with you".

"Sounds fun".

She fed him a bite of her chicken marsala and he fed her a bite of his shrimp alfredo.

As soon as the dishes were finished, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm going to go call Jack and see if we can take off at 10".

She discreetly grabbed her shopping bag from earlier and went to change into the new lingerie.

She heard him hang up and then the phone rang.

She heard him get it.

She came and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, Stanley, I agree with you…"

She took his hand and placed her robe sash in it and closed his fingers.

She stood up and stepped back just out of his reach, letting him untie the robe.

"Ok Stanley, print that report and we will deal with it tomorrow when I'm back in LA".

As soon as he realized she was wearing the pink teddy from the store, he couldn't get off the phone fast enough.

"Thanks for calling, Stanley. I have to head to the airport now".

He hung up and picked her up and kissed her as he carried her to the bedroom.

***2 hours later***

She insisted on coming with him to the airport so he finally relented.

She got out to tell him goodbye.

"4 days, baby".

"Yep. It will only be for 4 days, but I'm going to miss you".

She gave him several kisses.

"I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be there as soon as I can get there".

"I love you, baby. You are the best thing that ever happened to me".

"I love you too, all my heart".

A few more kisses later, and he was on the plane and she was back in the car riding back to the penthouse.

***Monday***

Jonathan came into the office and began going over his calendar.

Brian popped his head in.

"So, how did it go?"

Jonathan sighed.

"I didn't bring it up. I have to find the right time and the right time just didn't come up this weekend. I'll let you know what we decide when we discuss it".

"Very well".

He left the office then, leaving Jonathan alone with his thoughts.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was at the Times, working on another article about the opioid crisis.

Scott Ramsey, a reporter there, popped his head in.

"Hi, got a minute?"

"Sure, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm writing this article. And I am still in the research phase and I came across something that I thought was interesting. And I want you to look at it and give me your take on it, if you don't mind".

"Sure".

He handed her an article from the paper in Hill Haven, MD.

The headline read "Local Lawyer Set to be Disbarred".

"If you want to skip ahead, I highlighted the parts that I think will be particularly interesting".

She turned to the next section and found that he had highlighted several sentences.

' _Peter Redmond's law career spans several decades in Hill Haven. His high profile cases include managing the trust of Jennifer Edwards, daughter of Stephen Edwards, who works for the New York Times'._

"I don't have a problem with you reporting this. Just please keep my name out of it".

"Well, that's not really possible. See, in the beginning, I was going to report on lawyers who scam their clients. But as soon as I saw your name, I did some digging. And it seems that not only is your lawyer not one of the good guys, he also doesn't know how to keep his files private. I was able to do a little creative researching and came across this document that outlines the terms of your trust fund. So, that made me rethink my article and I decided to focus on people in the corporate world with double lives. I did a little more digging, and it seems as if your husband's company employed Mr. Redmond's law office at one time. Sounds like a conflict of interest to me. Guess he couldn't resist all that money in your trust fund, huh?"

She stood up and gritted her teeth.

"How dare you dig into my husband's past! You have no idea what you are talking about and you aren't printing anything about me or my husband".

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"Get the hell out of my office!"

Jennifer went and held the door open for him and then followed him out and went straight to Millie's office.

"Millie, you cannot let Scott print his article. He is going to print horrible things about Jonathan and he's mentioning the terms of the trust. That's not fair!"

"Ok, ok. Let's unpack this."

Millie motioned for Scott to come in.

He presented his side, and she presented hers.

"You have to take the part about the trust out of the article. But the rest is ok".

"NO it's not!"

"Jennifer, everyone here is allowed to pick their assignments, including you. Now, he's written a very fair article. I agree with you that the terms of your trust shouldn't be printed. But you can't seriously expect your husband as high profile as he is to never be in the paper. Come on".

"Jonathan doesn't like being in the press at all. He is going to hate this article".

"My decision stands, Jennifer. I'm sorry".

"Yeah, I am too. I'm sorry I trusted you".

She stormed out and headed to her office.

She gathered her things together and headed to clock out, all without saying a word to Millie or anyone else.

She was in the lobby, heading for the front door when she saw it.

It was at the newsstand. Jonathan was on the cover of _Corporate Monthly_ magazine.

She grabbed a copy and headed to the Penthouse.

As soon as she came in, she poured a glass of wine, and went and ran a bubble bath, and sank into it.

She picked up the issue of _Corporate Monthly_ and turned it to Jonathan's article.

She read every word up till the end.

The next to last question caught her eye.

' _So, you've been single for a while now, any wedding bells on the horizon?'_

 _-No. I enjoy being a bachelor. I mean, I'm just looking for someone to play with and hold my interest for a minute or two. That's all I need.'_

' _So there's nobody special in your life?- Nobody at all'._

Jennifer felt like she had been punched in the gut.

She blinked back the tears through the rest of her bath and then climbed out.

She had just put on her pajamas when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, is that you?"

"Yeah, Pa. it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I was calling because the judge issued a ruling in your case today. Peter will be disbarred, but the judge ruled that he acted in good faith when it came to managing your trust. However, the way the judge worded the ruling invalidates the clause that states you have to be married. He ordered that full access to the trust be granted immediately. So, there is an account at Citibank with your name on it with the full amount available".

"Thank you, Pa".

They chatted a little longer and then hung up.

Jennifer called the airport and found that there was a flight leaving in 2 hours for Los Angeles.

She threw some clothes into a bag, and headed to the airport.


	20. Chapter 20

Jennifer had an easy set of flights, even though she had a long layover in Chicago.

She arrived in Los Angeles around 9:45 and rented a car.

She headed straight to the bank and got a few things set up and straightened out.

"Here is a checkbook, and a temporary debit card".

"Thank you".

As soon as she was finished at the bank, she headed to Jonathan's office.

She was lucky that nobody was in the guard tower, so she pulled right in and parked next to him.

She made her way to his office.

Deanne was sitting at her desk right outside his office.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Jennifer".

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Deanne". They shook hands.

"Is he in?"

"Yes, he is".

"Thank you".

She opened the door and walked in.

He was sitting at his desk, on the phone.

"Hi".

"Jennifer! What are you doing here?"

"I caught a flight last night. A few things have happened that I didn't want to discuss on the phone".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I want to show you something".

She handed him the issue of _Corporate Monthly_.

"You can skip to the next to last question".

He read it and then put it on his desk and looked at her.

"Jennifer-I gave that interview before I knew you. I don't know why they are just now publishing it, but I've only known you since the middle of July and I gave this article in January. And they also misquoted me".

"Fine".

Before she could say anything else, Brian came in.

"Jonathan, you need to see this."

"Brian, this is Jennifer, my wife. Jennifer, this is Brian, my lawyer".

"Hello".

"Hi".

He showed him the article in _The New York Times_.

"Darling, do you know a reporter named Scott Ramsey?"

"Yes, I do".

"Are you close with him?"

"No, I'm not".

"So what made you think it was ok to tell him that I married you for your trust fund?"

"I didn't tell him that! Let me see that".

She took the paper from him. Scott had printed his original article, without any revisions at all.

"Ok, so he came to me yesterday to get a quote. And I refused to give him one and tried to get Millie to not print it at all. All she would agree to was to have him take that part out, which he obviously didn't."

"Jennifer, do you realize what this is going to do?"

"Let me call her and have her print a retraction".

She grabbed his phone and called Millie's private line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jennifer. We need to talk".

"Where are you? I was hoping we could talk when you came in this morning".

"I'm in Los Angeles with my husband. He's very upset about the article".

"I am too. Apparently, Scott saw the issue downstairs at the newsstand of Corporate Monthly that Jonathan is in, and after reading the interview, he decided not to make any changes to his article. He didn't run this by me, I found out this morning when I came in".

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"He and I spoke at length about it this morning".

"My husband doesn't deserve this, Millie. You know that. We demand a retraction tomorrow".

"A retraction of what?"

"Personal details. Along with an apology".

"I will speak to him about an apology".

"Thank you."

"Are you coming in this week at all?"

"No. And when I do come back, it will be to clean out my desk."

"Jennifer-don't do that. Come on, I need you here".

"No, you don't. I won't work for someone who stabs me and my husband in the back, Millie. I have to go".

She hung up.

"So, apparently the reporter saw that interview you gave in the magazine and decided not to change anything about his article in the paper, so that's why it got posted. She didn't approve it and said she would speak to him about an apology".

"I see. What was his original article supposed to be about?"

"Well, he came across the article in the paper in Maryland about Pa's lawyer being disbarred. And that reporter mentioned him handling my trust as one of his high-profile cases. And I told him that I was fine with him talking about that situation but to leave me out of it. And he said that he dug into Peter's files and found that your company used him as a lawyer years ago, and that you and I were recently married and he made a crack about you not being able to resist my trust fund."

"I see. So now everyone knows that you are going to inherit a trust fund, and they are also going to think I'm only with you because of your money".

"I don't think they will think that, Jonathan".

"Of course, they will".

He sat down and started going through paperwork.

"Well, now that I'm here, think you can sneak away for lunch with me?"

"No, I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you tonight".

"Jonathan, don't be like this. I'm just as upset as you are".

"What do you expect me to say, Jennifer? That everything is ok? That it's all going to work out?"

"That would be nice".

"Well, I can't. I don't know that it's going to be ok! What I do know is that now that everyone is going to find out we got married because of your trust fund, I'm going to be the laughingstock of the entire town! I busted my ass to build this company and make it what it is, make it a success. And I'm the sole founder, so the success of the company or the failure, whatever the case may be, reflects on me and my character. And now, there's an article in the paper that says I got married for money. As if the success I've had with this company isn't good enough. So, basically, my success with Hart Industries is a joke. That hurts me, and that's not fair."

"I'm sorry Jonathan. I tried my best to get him to not print anything about you at all".

"Oh really? Am I supposed to believe you didn't secretly enjoy having your name in the press, just a little?"

"Yes. I asked him to leave my husband out of the article. And I told Millie that you wouldn't like being named in the article at all. I tried. I really did. And if I secretly enjoyed having my name in the press, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get him to not print it. I'm serious, Jonathan. I'm not joking".

"Well, the jokes on you, because I'm not even your husband".

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I had my lawyer do a little digging. I wanted him to see if that yahoo in the clerk's office in New York had bungled any permits or licenses for Hart Industries. And it turns out that he signed the paperwork when he filed our marriage license "Scooby Doo". I have consulted three lawyers, and they all said the same thing-because he signed it Scooby Doo and because that's not a real person, it's like our marriage license was never filed. And when you get a marriage license, you only have 30 days to get married once the paperwork is filed. And by my count, today is somewhere around day 54, so yeah, we aren't married and I'm not your husband".

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I tried to find the right time and couldn't. I'm sure we would have talked about it eventually."

"How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Does it really matter? Our marriage is still a sham".

She sat down and pulled her checkbook out of her purse and wrote him a check for 25% of her trust fund.

She put it on his desk and then stood up.

"For what it's worth, I really did-I really do- love you".

She wiped the tears away as she headed out of his office.

He sighed. He hadn't meant to fight with her like that, and he certainly hadn't meant to upset her.

He picked up the phone and called Max.

"Max, Jennifer's in town. She'll probably come by the house. If she does, do whatever you can to keep her there, ok? And call and let me know".

"You got it, Mr. H."

Sure enough, Jennifer turned up at Jonathan's house about 35 minutes later.

She pulled up outside and parked and Max came out to meet her.

"Hi Max!"

"Hi Mrs. H."

Hearing that was like a dagger to her heart.

"How long you going to be in town for?"

"Not long. But I couldn't leave without coming to see you first".

They walked inside the house.

"You're in luck. I just made some of my famous grilled chicken with Max's marinade. How about I fix you a plate?"

"Sounds great, Max".

She walked into the living room and saw that Jonathan had pictures of them on the end tables and hanging on the wall.

It brought tears to her eyes.

Max discreetly called Jonathan at the office.

"She's here, Mr. H. You coming home?"

"No. I have several meetings that just came up. If she ends up leaving, it's alright".

He hung up and came and found her.

"Lunch is ready".

"Thanks, Max".

They chatted while she ate and then she helped him clean the kitchen.

She noticed he kept holding his stomach.

"Max, are you ok?"

"My stomach is really bothering me. I'll be ok, though."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital".

"No, Max don't do hospitals. I don't like no hospitals and I don't like no needles".

He sat down to watch Doctor's Hospital. Jennifer excused herself to the bedroom and picked up the phone and called Jonathan's office.

"Hi Deanne, it's Jennifer. I know Jonathan probably doesn't want to talk to me, but can you tell him it's about Max and it's an emergency?"

"Sure, right away".

A few seconds later, Jonathan picked up.

"Hi".

"Hey, Max keeps holding his stomach and wincing like he's in pain. Do you know where his doctor's office is? I think I'm going to try and get him to go".

"He's not going to go to the hospital".

"Jonathan, he's clearly in pain. I mean, I asked him and he said no, but he's in pain".

"That's just Max. He's a grown man, if he doesn't want to go to the hospital, he won't".

"I realize that. I'm just worried about him."

"Well don't be. I have to go".

"I'll see you when you get home tonight".

"Bye".

They hung up and she went back to the kitchen.

"Max!"

He was doubled over in pain and could hardly speak.

"Am….bu…..lance".

She ran to the phone and dialed 911 and gave them all the details.

The ambulance was there in 5 minutes and took Max to the hospital. She followed in the rental car.

They took Max back right away and about an hour later, the doctor came to find her in the waiting room.

"Hi, Mrs. Hart? Mr. Brennan is being prepped for surgery. He has a ruptured appendix. After surgery, he'll be in room 702, so you can wait for him there if you'd like. Surgery shouldn't take too long".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jennifer headed up to room 702, and then used the room phone to call Jonathan.

"Hi Deanne, it's Jennifer. Listen, please tell Jonathan that Max is at the hospital being rushed into surgery. We are at LA Mercy, in room 702".

"Right away, ma'am".

"Thank you so much".

She sat down and tried to occupy her mind but it was no use.

She started thinking about her and Jonathan. How they had hit it off from the start, and how she would be lost without him.

She cried for a little bit, and then dug out her notepad.

She made a list of how she was going to change things.

First thing she was going to do was move back to her apartment in New York. Since she was no longer working at the Times, she now had the freedom to do whatever she wanted. She started to make a list.

Africa. Write a book. Buy a house. Volunteer with an animal rescue organization. Write exclusively for _The New Yorker_.

Jennifer was so deep into her list that she didn't hear Jonathan come in, at first.

"Hi".

She looked up.

"Hi".

He hated seeing her upset and crying.

He came and sat by her.

"Tell me what happened".

"He was rubbing his stomach and wincing. And I offered to take him to the hospital and he said no. And then I went and called you, thinking I could talk him into it. And when I came back into the kitchen, he was doubled over in pain and could barely speak. So, I called 911. Doctor said he has a ruptured appendix".

"I'm sure he will pull through just fine. You don't have to stay though, if you don't want to".

"He's my father-in-law, Jonathan. Or he was. I want to stay until I know he's going to be ok. I will go to the waiting room if my being in here makes you uncomfortable".

"I'm fine".

She put her lists away and got out her tissues and started wiping her eyes.

They sat there not saying anything for at least a half hour.

Finally, she decided to extend an olive branch.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry about the article. I tried to get him to reconsider, I really did".

"Why didn't you call me when he told you about it?"

"Because. I didn't want to talk about it on the phone. And then Millie said he had to pull the part about the trust, and I was hopeful that you wouldn't be mad about the other part."

"So, what made you decide to fly here last night?"

"After I talked with Millie, I headed home. And in the lobby of the Times, I bought the magazine with you in it. I went straight home, and took a bubble bath, and read the article. I was so proud of you."

"And then?"

"And then, I got upset about the part I showed you. And after my bath, Pa called and told me about the trust, and that's when I decided to come to LA".

"Tell you what about the trust?"

"The lawyer. He got disbarred, but the judge ruled that in the case of him handling my trust, he acted in good faith. However, instead of appointing another supervisor, he removed the clause and awarded me the full amount immediately".

"Oh. Well you didn't tell me that part".

"Yeah, because you were yelling at me".

"I was yelling at you because your job printed an article that makes me look bad".

"Jonathan, this isn't my fault. You know me better than that. When have I ever not been honest with you? Or loyal to you?"

"That's not the point, Jennifer. My business is built on my reputation and now because of that article and your trust fund, my reputation is crumbling. That's not fair".

"None of this is fair. It's not fair that Max has a ruptured appendix. It's not fair that Scott wrote that article about you. It's not fair that our marriage license wasn't filed properly and we weren't ever legally married. It's not fair that my career at the Times is over. And it's certainly not fair that you are blaming me for this. None of this is fair, Jonathan".

"You're right, none of this is fair. But I have a right to be angry about the article and my reputation taking a hit."

"I agree. That's what I was trying to avoid".

"Yeah well, you should have tried harder".

"What would you have liked for me to do, Jonathan? Throw myself on the printing press? Kidnap him and beat him into submission? Like I have repeatedly told you, I left the office thinking that the situation had been handled. I learned it hadn't been at the same time you learned the article even existed".

"I don't know, Jennifer. I don't want to talk about this anymore".

"Jonathan, we have to resolve this".

"I don't know that it can be resolved".

Just then, they wheeled Max into the room.

"Hey you two. What's happening?"

"Hey Max. How are you feeling?"

"Grooooovy".

Max turned towards Jennifer.

"Thanks, Mrs. H. You saved my life".

"Don't mention it, Max".

The doctor came in and said Max had to stay overnight for a couple days but that he would be just fine.

"It's a good thing you were there, ma'am. Once an appendix ruptures, you have to act quickly".

Max had drifted off to sleep again.

The doctor said he would be back later to check on him again and left.

Jonathan stepped into the bathroom.

Jennifer gathered her things and stood up.

She walked over and kissed Max on the cheek and quickly wrote him a note.

"Hope you feel better soon, Max. Love, Jennifer".

She left it on the nightstand and walked out.

Jonathan came out of the bathroom and realized she had left.

He saw her note to Max and sighed.

***The next day***

Jennifer landed at LGA and took a cab straight to the Times.

She grabbed a couple boxes out of the supply room and headed to clean out her desk.

She quickly typed up her resignation, and submitted it to HR. She didn't mince words, either.

" _Due to the blatantly inconsiderate and disrespectful actions of another reporter to print personal information about myself and my husband, I am resigning my position as journalist from the Times, effective immediately. Thank you, Jennifer Edwards"._

She was almost out the door when Millie caught her.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry. For everything".

She looked past her and saw Scott Ramsey working in his cubicle.

"Tell me what he got".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you write him up? Did you suspend him? What did he get?"

"I told you, we discussed it".

"That's it?! That's how much you value our friendship?! You were Maid of Honor in my wedding, Millie. And I get that you don't really know Jonathan. But you know me. And you should respect me and our friendship enough to give him more than a stern talking to. Come on!"

"I didn't want anyone to say that his punishment was because we were friends".

"Fine. What about human decency? Do you realize that because he posted the details of my trust fund, that my safety is now at risk? People already recognized me from my work. Now who knows what they will do now that they know I have a trust fund! And you allowed him to print an article that says that Jonathan only married me for my trust fund, which is going to negatively affect his business. He's so angry, and he's got every right to be. He's embarrassed and he thinks people are going to look at him differently. He didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve this, and Scott doesn't deserve to get off with a slap on the wrist".

"I agree. I should have handled it better".

"Yeah, you should have. Goodbye, Millie".

Jennifer pushed past her and headed to the penthouse.


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan was sitting by Max's bedside. He had been in a good deal of pain the day before, so they gave him some strong pain meds. He had slept all night like a baby and was still sleeping when Jonathan got to his hospital room.

He had thought all night about how to fix things.

For now, he was only going to mention it if potential or existing business partners asked him about it. He would assure them that he hadn't married her for the money, but rather to help her out with a business arrangement.

As soon as Max was discharged from the hospital, he was going to hire a temporary housekeeper to help out while Max recuperated.

And once he got all of that under control, he would go and try to fix things with Jennifer.

Max woke up about an hour later.

"Hey, Mr. H."

"Hey Max. How you feeling?"

"Like I rolled down a hill and got run over by a train".

"Well, thankfully, you didn't. I can page the nurse for some more meds if you want".

"No, I'm not hurting that bad. But do me a favor-see if they will let me go outside for a bit, will ya?"  
"Certainly".

Jonathan went and found the doctor at the nurses' desk.

"Hi. My father is Max Brennan and he just woke up. We were wondering if he could possibly go sit outside for a little bit?"

"Sure, if he's up to it."

The nurse came and helped him get in a wheelchair.

Jonathan pushed him down the hall and out onto a patio area.

As soon as they got settled, Jonathan pulled a cigar for Max out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks, Mr. H."

"No problem".

"So, what's the story with you and Mrs. H.? Yesterday at the house, she didn't bring her bags in or nothing. And she went to the living room and when she came back, I swear she had been crying, Mr. H."

"It's complicated, Max. She did a story a couple weeks ago on the governor of New York and how he was running a drug ring. And she discovered that he had planted people at the clerk's office and that when they filed permits and paperwork for licenses, it wasn't valid. So, I had my lawyer check into it to see if the company was affected. We weren't, but my marriage license to Jennifer was. And if we had caught it sooner we could have fixed things, but we didn't. So, we aren't legally married. And I gave an interview back in January where I said there wasn't anyone special in my life. And they finally published it this month. She saw that 2 nights ago and got upset. And to top it off, someone she works with posted an article about the lawyer in charge of her trust fund being disbarred, and mentioned that I recently married her, along with the terms of the trust. And she came to my office yesterday, and we fought about all of that. And then she called me when you were brought here and I came right away and we fought again. She stayed till they brought you back and then left you that note and while I was in the bathroom, she left".

"So, what are you going to do?"

"In a perfect world, I will ask her to marry me again and we can start over."

"Mr. H., I get that you are upset with the reporter. But Miss Edwards isn't the reporter. She came and told you and she tried to work it out".

"I understand that. But like I told her, my business is all I have. And my reputation is tied into that, and if people think that I'm that desperate that I will marry someone for their money, it could affect my business. If I lose my company, I don't know what I'll do".

"You ain't going to lose the company, Mr. H. Anyone who knows you and knows what kind of person you are will ignore the bad press. And just like they will rely on what a good person you are, you need to rely on what a good person she is. She's wonderful. She's the best woman you've ever brought home, and she loves you so much. You can see it all over her face. And I can see it on yours that you love her too".

"Of course, I love her. I love her so much it hurts. But I can't take care of her if I lose my company, Max. She asked me as a friend to help her out, and I agreed. I shouldn't be crucified for that".

"I agree. And like I told you, you ain't going to lose your company. But you gotta fix things between her and you before you lose her for good. And you should be happy that she came to talk to you in person, Mr. H. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been at the house when I had to come to the hospital".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer packed all her clothes and moved back to her apartment.

She put some feelers out and hoped she would get some call backs.

She thought about it and decided that she was going to take a trip. Clear her head, get a new perspective on things.

She was in her bedroom packing her suitcase when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Jennifer Edwards".

"This is she".

"Hi, this is Claire Campbell. I'm presently the Editor for _The New Yorker"._

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Well, I have been a long time follower of your work. And I heard through the grapevine that you are no longer working for the Times and I was wondering if you would consider writing exclusively for _The New Yorker._ "

"I would love to".

"Wonderful. So, we are pretty fluid here. You can work from home, work at the office, work on the subway, whatever you want. You pick your article topics. You submit to us, and we will hold onto it for 3 months. Whatever isn't published in those months, will be returned to you".

"I can live with that".

"If you work in the office, we supply your equipment. If you work at home you supply your equipment."

"Perfect".

"Well, as soon as you can, come to our office and fill out the paperwork. We are excited to have you aboard".

"Thank you, I'm excited too. I feel I must tell you-I have a trip that I'm taking tomorrow through the end of the week. So, it might be next week before I have an article for you".

"Oh, that's fine. Like I said, fluid, flexible deadlines."

"Ok, great. Well, I appreciate you hiring me and giving me a chance."

"We appreciate you coming on board as well".

They hung up and Jennifer resumed packing.

She called and purchased an airline ticket for the next day and then called and booked a hotel.

As she climbed into bed that night, she had one thought on her mind.

"Peace and quiet and time to think, here I come".

***A few days later***

Jonathan was miserable. He had gotten Max home and had hired a caregiving service to come take care of the house and Max while he recuperated.

As soon as he knew Max was taken care of, he returned to Hart Industries.

The board had called an emergency meeting.

It was 2 hours of them voicing their concerns about how his playboy image was going to tarnish the company's image, and while most of them hadn't seen the New York Times article, some of them had and they were concerned about that as well. Any mention of the CEO in a negative light is bad for the company.

Jonathan tried to assuage their fears, but they weren't budging.

"Jonathan, you need to take her out in public. Let the public see that you aren't a playboy like _Corporate Monthly_ portrayed you to be".

"Ok, I'm going to be honest with you all, but this information goes no further than this room. I gave that interview to _Corporate Monthly_ back in January. Jennifer and I met in New York in July, and we hit it off. And we were just friends in the beginning, but then she found out from her father that the trust she was supposed to get next year on her birthday had a clause that stated that in order to receive it, she had to be married for a year by her birthday this year. So, she asked me to marry her, because she trusted me. And I agreed to marry her, to help her out, because we were friends. However, in the process, we became more than friends, and I thought we were getting to a point where we were treating each other like we were really married to each other. I agreed to marry her because of the trust, but I actually married her for love. And then, she reported a story about the governor of her state and it turned out he had put some decoys in the clerk's office to further his own interests. So, I had Brian do some digging to make sure that all permits and licenses Hart Industries had been given were on the up and up. And I found out that while the company wasn't affected, my marriage license to Jennifer was. As it turns out, she and I aren't legally married. I hope that someday, we will be, but as of right now, we aren't. I don't know that she will even be willing to have a drink with me, much less be photographed in public".

They all agreed he had to do something to get some positive press.

He went back to his office and thought about it for a few hours. He finally decided what to do.

He arrived home around 6, and found Max sitting up in the living room.

"Hey Max, how are you?"

"Good. I had a great checkup at the doctor today, and he took my stitches out. Back to my old self, Mr. H. I think I might head to Vegas tomorrow and try my luck at the poker tables".

"Sounds good, Max. Just take it easy. I think I'll be going out of town for the rest of the week, but I'll be back Sunday".

He headed to his room and Max headed to pack his bag.

***Three days later***

Jennifer was enjoying her vacation. She had flown to Florida and had literally done absolutely nothing the whole vacation but lay by the pool and lay on the beach. It had been exactly what she needed.

She was feeling like she was finally coming out of a fog and things were starting to fall into place again. One thing was certain, she missed Jonathan. She missed him like crazy. She had told herself that she would give him some space and that if she hadn't heard from him in a month or so, she would call and see if he was willing to talk to her again.

It was getting late, so she headed back to her room. She stopped by the gift shop and bought some more cough medicine. She just couldn't get rid of this lingering cough.

She really didn't want to leave Florida tomorrow, but she couldn't stay in paradise forever.

She came in her room and did what she had done every night there-took a bubble bath, then took her cold medicine and went to bed and tried to not think about Jonathan.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan flew to New York and headed to the penthouse.

He came inside and was stunned by how quiet it was.

"Jennifer?"

No answer.

He put his briefcase down and took his suitcase to the bedroom. There on the nightstand, was a note addressed to him.

' _Jonathan-I can't apologize to you anymore than I already have. I'm sorry that getting mixed up with me caused you so much heartache. I will forever be grateful for having met you and sharing a brief moment in time with you. Forevermore, on some level, I'll always love you-Jennifer"._

Enclosed in the envelope were her wedding rings.

He sighed.

He probably should have expected that, but he had hoped he would have a chance to speak to her first.

He took a cab to her apartment, hoping she would be there.

He knocked and knocked and knocked, without any answers.

Finally, after about half an hour, he left.

He came out the front door of her building and started walking down the street.

"Jonathan? Jonathan, is that you?"

He turned around and saw Millie.

"Hi-You're Jennifer's friend, right?"

"Millie. Yeah, that's me. Although I think the friendship is over".

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I was just heading up to see if she would talk to me".

"Well, I just did that and she didn't answer the door. I don't think she's home."

"I see. Jonathan, I apologize for my part in the article being printed about you. I should have listened to Jennifer and squashed the entire article all together. As the editor, it was my responsibility to make sure that everything was on the up and up and I didn't do that, and I'm sorry you got hurt in all of that".

"Thank you".

"If you hear from Jennifer, can you please ask her to call me?"

"I will relay the message. But that's all I can do".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"Do you have any ideas on where Jennifer might be?"

"I don't. I've come by every night for the past 4 days hoping to talk to her".

"She hasn't answered the door in 4 days? She might not be in town".

"I hadn't thought of that. Geez, I hope she didn't run off to Africa or anything-she used to talk about moving there permanently all the time".

"Yeah, I hope so too. Well, thanks".

"Sure. if I hear anything, I'll call you at Hart Industries".

"I appreciate that. And if I hear anything, I'll call you at the Times".

"No, I don't work there anymore. I resigned last week. I'm unemployed right now".

"I see. Well thank you".

He took a cab and headed back to the penthouse.

He came inside and called Stanley.

"Stanley? Hey, it's Jonathan. Do you think you could do some digging and find out for me if someone bought a plane ticket?"

"Sure, Mr. Hart".

"She either used the name Jennifer Hart, Jennifer Edwards Hart, or Jennifer Edwards. She would have flown out of New York sometime in the last week".

"On it. I'll call you as soon as I figure it out".

"Thank you, Stanley".

***The next day***

Jennifer flew from Florida to Hill haven. She had planned to spend time with her father for a few days before going back to New York.

She rented a car and drove to her father's house, trying so hard to not think about the wonderful weekend she spent with Jonathan at her dad's house.

She pulled up and parked.

She was getting her bags out when Walter came outside.

"Hi Miss Jennifer! So good to see you".

"Hi Walter!"

She gave him a big hug.

"Mr. Hart with you?"

"Not this trip, Walter. Is my dad inside?"

"Yes, he's in the living room. You go on in, I'll get your bags".

"Thank you".

She walked inside and found her dad sitting in the living room.

"Sweetheart! So good to see you".

He got up to come over and hug her.

She tried so hard, but the tears she had been holding back for days all came pouring out.

"Oh Pa, everything has just fallen apart".

She wrapped her arms around him and cried.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Everything".

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

She told him the whole story-Jonathan's interview, the article in the Times, how they fought over it and how he told her that they weren't married.

"I feel so betrayed-first by Millie, because she let Scott print that story that portrayed Jonathan that way. And then by him, because he didn't tell me that we weren't legally married".

"Jennifer, I know that I'm just your father, and that I'm not supposed to get involved in your love life. But sweetheart, every time I have seen you two together, it's very obvious to me that he is madly in love with you. He looks at you the way I used to look at your mother. And he cares for you and tries to protect you. I would venture to say that a good portion of what he's feeling is anger, and he's entitled to that. But he's probably also upset that he wasn't able to protect you from being upset."

"I understand that. And I was upset about the article, but as soon as he explained it to me, I believed him, I understood. I just wish he would do the same for me in regards to the article that was printed".

"Sweetheart, the man has nobody else in his life except Max. He has worked hard for his success and he's right-his reputation plays into that a lot. I'm sure this will blow over but I understand that he's scared that there would be lasting repercussions".

She wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Sweetheart, have you asked yourself what the best outcome in all of this would be?"

"Yes, several times. And in a perfect world, Jonathan and I would be able to start over. I'm scared that he doesn't want that".

"Well, maybe instead of waiting for him to come to you, you should go to him. If nothing else, you will know how he feels and where you stand once you have the conversation".

"I guess."

"So, when you go back to New York, what are your plans?"

"Well, I got a job with _The New Yorker_ so, I want to get my home office set up. And at some point, I want to take a trip to Africa".

"Well, that sounds lovely".

She calmed down some and then went upstairs to take a nap.

As soon as she climbed into bed, she was overcome with memories of being with Jonathan in that bed.

She missed him more than words could describe and didn't know if she would ever get over this heartache.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in the penthouse, working on some reports, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley".

"Hi, what do you have for me?"

"Well, I found a ticket purchased by Jennifer Edwards from New York to Florida. And I thought that was it. But the return part isn't making sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jennifer Edwards flew from New York to Florida, but she flew from Florida to Maryland".

"Yes, that's it! Does she have a return trip from Maryland scheduled?"

"Yes, she does, in two days. She will land at LGA at 4:05 p.m. United Airlines".

"Perfect, thank you so much Stanley".

"You're welcome, sir".

Jonathan sat down and began making a plan, since he only had 2 days to pull it off.

***Two days later***

"Jennifer, are you sure you don't want to stay here a little longer?"

"I'm sure, Pa. My ticket is already purchased. Besides you are going to Germany in a couple of days and you don't need me underfoot".

"Don't be silly, this house is too quiet when you aren't here".

"I'll be fine, I need to get back to writing. I love you, Pa".

"I love you too, sweetheart".

She gave him a huge hug and then got in the car.

"I'll call you soon, I promise".

"Safe travels".

She made it to the airport right on time and boarded her flight.

After a very easy flight, she exited the plane and started walking towards baggage claim.

After claiming her bag, she headed out to catch a cab.

She noticed a man standing over by a limousine holding a sign with her name on it.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you had a sign that has my name on it. But I didn't arrange this, so can you tell me who sent it?"

"It says it was arranged by your biggest fan".

He showed her the address that he was supposed to take her to. It was her address.

"Oh, well thank you".

She climbed into the limo and had a pleasant ride to her apartment.

She came inside and started to unpack her suitcase.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She went to answer it.

"Hi, I have an Italian dinner for two from Vino".

"I'm sorry, I didn't order any-"

"Relax, ma'am. It's all paid for".

She took it inside and set it on the counter.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door.

She opened it and found a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, I have 4 dozen roses for a Jennifer Edwards?"

"That's me".

"Sign here, ma'am".

She signed for them and then took the roses to the kitchen.

They were absolutely beautiful. One vase was hot pink roses, and the other vase was white roses with lilacs mixed in.

She searched all through them but found no card.

She put the dinners in the fridge and then headed back to her bedroom when there was a third knock at the door.

She went and opened it and found a delivery man standing there holding a couple bottles of wine.

"Hi, delivery for a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Enjoy, ma'am".

She took the wine to the fridge and slid it in the wine holder.

There was a fourth knock on the door just as she shut the fridge, so she went and opened it.

Jonathan was standing on the other side holding a rubber ducky.

She teared up as soon as she saw him.

"My house still needs a duck, but this is the only kind I can tolerate. Truce?"

She tearfully nodded.

He came in and kicked the door closed behind him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I should have never asked you to marry me so I could get the trust. All that did was cause chaos and you didn't deserve that."

He put a finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry, baby. I handled this all wrong. I love you more than anything and that's never going to change no matter what they print about me. I should have listened to you and instead I blamed you for everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have".

He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap.

"How's Max?"

"He's good. He healed up nicely, and he still has to take it easy, but he's good. And I owe you an apology there too-I should have listened to you when you called to ask me about him. I was just so busy trying to deal with the article fallout, that I didn't realize the situation with Max was serious. I am so thankful you were there to take him to the hospital. If you hadn't, he might not be here now".

"You don't owe me an apology for that, Jonathan. I'm happy I was there to help out too. I should have just put him in my car in the beginning and forced him to tell me where to take him but as soon as I brought it up he said "Oh no. Max don't do hospitals. No hospitals, no needles".

He chuckled.

"That's Max. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah".

"why did you leave his hospital room like that?"

"You were mad at me, and I felt like my being there was making things worse. And it was clear we weren't going to have the weekend I had envisioned, so I figured I would just cut my losses and get out of your hair. So, I changed my ticket, and headed back to New York. I moved out of the penthouse, and then I took a trip".

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled down against his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to leave, that wasn't my intentions."

"It's ok, Jonathan. I'm not mad at you. I am sorry I made you miss the gala though".

"Oh, that's ok. There will be other gala's, believe me".

He held her for a few minutes and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Want to stay the night?"

"I can. Or we can go back to the penthouse".

"I'd like that".

She stood up to go pack her bag. He reached out and stopped her.

He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?"

"This".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I missed that".

"I missed it too".

"Fresh start? We aren't married, so this time, we can be together because we want to be, not because we have to fulfill any requirements".

"Yes. And that reminds me". He pulled her check from his pocket.

"Here. You don't owe me anything. I didn't fake marry you for your money".

"Jonathan-"

"Baby, it's ok. Honest. If we had really been married, I still wouldn't have taken your money."

She nodded and put it in her pocket.

She quickly went and packed her bags, and then came to the kitchen.

She got the two bottles of wine out of the fridge and put them in a wine holder.

She got the Italian food out and started to open it.

"Baby, what are you doing? We have to go".

"I want to see what we are going to eat, in case it needs something else".

"Jennifer-"

She opened the containers and found that they were filled with packing peanuts.

She turned to look at him.

"It was a 3-step plan to see if you would talk to me, but our real dinner is at the Penthouse".

"It's a good thing you're cute, Mister".

She leaned up and kissed him.

She grabbed the wine and her flowers and he grabbed her bags and they headed to the Penthouse.

They came into the Penthouse, and she could hear noise in the kitchen.

"Darling, there's someone in there".

"I know, they are making our dinner".

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"We can eat dinner and then share a bubble bath if you want".

"That sounds lovely".

The chef came and found them and told them dinner was ready.

He took her hand and led her to the dining room.

The table was so beautifully set, with candles all around and fresh flower petals sprinkled on the table.

"How beautiful".

"Ok, here we are. I am Brandon Chrysler, the head chef at the soon-to-be opened Viva Italia Restaurant in Brooklyn. Tonight, I have prepared for each of you a delectable feast. To start with, you have an appetizer sampler consisting of Caprese salad, zucchini Fritte, and mozzarella and ricotta stuffed meatballs in our classic marinara sauce. The meatballs are a mixture of fresh ground chicken, lean beef and spices. The next course is what we called the Tour of Italy-chicken parmigiana, shrimp linguine alfredo, sausage lasagna, and cheese ravioli in a pesto ricotta sauce. Dessert I will leave to you-there is a chocolate ganache cheesecake with fresh raspberry sauce for drizzling in the fridge. As far as leftovers, there are two more servings of each item from the Tour of Italy in the fridge, as well as a pint of marinara sauce and a pint of pesto. Enjoy".

"Thank you so much Brandon. We appreciate it".

"Thank you so much".

Jonathan got up and saw Brandon out, and then turned on some soft music.

He popped the cork on a bottle of Valpolicella and poured them each a glass.

They had a lovely romantic dinner-neither of them brought up the article or the incident. They just reconnected and remembered why they loved each other so much.

After they finished eating, Jennifer went and ran a bubble bath, while Jonathan put away the leftovers and did the dishes.

She came and got him when the bath was ready and led him to the bathroom.

They climbed in and got comfy and she put a towel under her leg so it could hang comfortably.

She leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, I know that I told you I forgave you, and that we said we were going to have a fresh start. But I think it's important that we talk about it. What happened after I left the hospital?"

"Well, the board of directors was concerned, and I explained the situation to them and they told me that I need to be photographed with you in public to kind of boost the company's image. And I told them that if you wanted to be seen with me, we would be and if you didn't, we wouldn't. Not too many people have brought it up. No offense to Scott Ramsey, but I don't think his article was read by a lot of people. On the Max front, shortly after dinner time, he was in a good deal of pain. So, they had to give him some heavy pain meds, and he slept for almost 14 hours. When I came by the next day, he and I went outside to this patio area they have and he gave me a heart to heart talk about how this wasn't your fault and how I needed to make things right."

"I see".

"I didn't love hearing it, but it did help me get over my anger a little faster. After he came home from the hospital, I hired some caregivers, and once I knew he would be ok, I flew back here to find you. I came here first, but you were gone. And then I went to your apartment but you didn't answer the door and then when I left there, I ran into Millie."

"Millie? What was she doing at my place?"

"She had come to try and talk to you. She said she had come by for 4 nights in a row to try and work things out, and then she apologized to me. That's when I figured out that you had gone out of town. So, I had Stanley do some digging and he found where you had purchased a ticket and told me when you were coming back and then I planned the apology dinner".

"Interesting".

"How was Florida?"

"Relaxing. Exactly what I wanted. I did nothing by lie by the pool and lie on the beach for 4 straight days and it was fabulous".

"How was your father's?"

"Good. He and I had a heart to heart as well. I just knew he was going to give me this long boring speech about how I jumped into marriage with you and I should have known better, but he didn't. He told me to cut you some slack because he could tell you had it bad for me".

He kissed her cheek.

"That I do".

"So, my part of it is, I came back to New York. I moved back to my apartment because this place is yours, not mine. And I decided to go out of town, and then right before I left, I got a job at _The New Yorker_ and it's pretty much my dream job. I can work from home if I want. I can work at the office if I want. If I work there, they provide the equipment, and if I work elsewhere, I have to provide it. Flexible deadlines, choice of topics…it's the everything I've ever wanted".

"Great, so you could work from California if you wanted?"

"I could definitely work from California if I wanted".

"Great, so you could come out for longer visits than just a weekend".

"I can most definitely stay longer than a weekend".

"What if you stayed longer than a week?"

"I suppose I could. It would probably cost me a lot in baggage fees when I fly, though".

"So, what if you brought all your bags with you and left them in California?"

"Well that would be silly, there's no way I could wear all my clothes in a week's time, Jonathan".

He sighed.

"What if you were to realize that I'm trying to ask you to move in with me?"

"Move in with you? You want to live with me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? We live together here, why not live together in California?"

"That's a good point. But darling, here it's just you and me. But there, it's you and Max and I would just get in the way".

"No. you wouldn't. You make the house come alive, darling. I love you, I don't want to spend a night away from you. And Max loves you too".

"I don't want to spend a night away from you either".

He tilted her head and kissed her neck.

"Moving to California means more of this…."

"And more baths together, and more of me holding you at night".

She didn't say anything. She just turned to him and nodded.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it".

She leaned up and kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Jennifer and Jonathan got out of the tub and dried off.

"Darling, what are your thanksgiving plans?"

"Well, I don't know. Pa is going to be in Germany, so I won't be with him".

"Great. Spend it with Max and me".

"Ok".

She slipped into a nightgown and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

She came back to find him in bed.

"We are going to be eating Italian food for days".

"I know. That was the best dinner I've had in ages".

"How long are you staying?"

"I told the board I was going to be working in New York until further notice. No more of this flying back and forth stuff and us spending days apart. When you are ready to go to California, I'll be right there with you".

"Good, I'm glad".

She climbed into bed under the covers with him and snuggled up to him.

"Darling, we need to make a plan, so that we are on the same page".

She sat up and grabbed a notepad and pen.

"Ok, so I need to get a home office, and that means equipment for it. And I need to finally pack my apartment and get it cleaned and ready to sell. And Wednesday, I get my cast off".

"I'm sure you are ready for that".

"You have no idea".

"I also want to go through my files and see what stories I have that can be submitted. And then I need to figure out what I want to do in the coming months".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do I want to write a book? I've always wanted to, someday. Just never seemed like the right time. And I want to go to Africa, at some point".

"That sounds nice".

After she had everything written out and prioritized, she put the notepad on the nightstand and snuggled up to him again.

"You know, I really thought we were never going to speak to each other ever again."

"Oh, I would have never let that happen. I mean, I was angry, but I knew we would speak again".

She started having a coughing fit, so she got up and took some cough medicine.

She came back to bed and climbed in next to him.

"Darling, I'm worried about you with this lingering cough. Maybe you should go back to the doctor again".

"I'm alright. It's really only at night".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, so much".

"I missed you too".

They spent the next hour having mad, passionate sex before falling asleep in each other's arms.

***The next day***

Jonathan let Jennifer sleep in and went and made her breakfast so they could have breakfast in bed.

He was almost finished with it when she came into the kitchen.

"Morning". She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade.

"Morning. I was about to surprise you with breakfast in bed".

"How sweet. Let me help".

"It's almost done. Strawberry waffles, with strawberry butter and sliced fruit and fresh juice".

"You made all this?"

"The waffles-yes. The butter is from Max, and the sliced fruit and fresh juice are from the deli down the street".

"What time are you going to the office?"

"Not till later. I didn't want to just up and leave you this morning".

"That's sweet, but I would have understood".

They had a sweet breakfast together, and then Jonathan got ready to head to the office. Jennifer got ready to head to her apartment and do some packing. They shared the car service.

"I love you, I'll be home around 5".

"I love you too, I'll be home before then".

She gave him several kisses and then headed inside her building.

She was very productive and got a lot done, and had everything but her kitchen stuff packed up. She made a box of her favorite kitchen gadgets and then sorted out her stuff from the office. She had two big boxes that she was taking to the penthouse with her.

She called for the car service and they loaded the boxes and then took her to the penthouse.

She got home just before Jonathan and was trying to find a spot for all the kitchen stuff when he came inside.

"Hi darling. What's all this?"

"Just my favorite kitchen gadgets from my apartment".

She stood up and kissed him.

They decided to have leftovers for dinner and got it ready together.

Jonathan polished off the lasagna, while Jennifer had a serving of the linguine and the ravioli. She also made them Italian bread with pesto, and a chopped salad.

She told him all about how she got everything but the kitchen packed at her place.

"I should only have one more day there packing wise".

"That's wonderful. I have a storage unit you can store it all in until we get back to California".

"That's a good idea. How was your meeting today?"

"Good actually. I met with the CEO of the Times, and he agreed that Millie should have pulled the article. When he found out what happened, he suspended Scott for 3 months, and Millie was asked to step down. She resigned instead".

"Oh."

"He was sad that you had chosen to resign, but he said he didn't blame you. And then, I had a meeting with the CEO of _Corporate Monthly_ and he's going to print an update to the interview, along with an apology for the misquote."

"Wonderful. I'm glad you figured it all out".

They cleaned up the kitchen together and then he found them a movie to watch.

They had just settled onto the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H., it's me Max."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Mr. H. Your phone is ringing off the hook."

"Really? From who?"

"Women. You got women crawling out the woodwork. I took down 30 messages in the last 2 hours. Debra, Danielle, Mandy, Valerie, Grace, Hannah, Brittany, Kara, and Nikki. As in Stephanos. She said "I'm willing to try again if you are". And that's just the first page of messages, Mr. H. There's at least two more pages".

He sighed.

"Ok Max. I'm sorry. You can put the phone off the hook if you want".

"I dug out the answering machine and hooked it up. I'm headed to a poker game. When do you think you'll be coming back to LA?"

"Probably by the end of the week".

"Great, I'll see you then".

They hung up.

Jennifer turned to him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes and no. Apparently, my interview in the magazine has created some interest. And Max said lots of women that I've dated in the past are coming out of the woodwork and calling non-stop."

"And you think that's ok?"

"I know it is. Because, I'm here with you. And those women were special to me a long time ago, but for whatever reason, we weren't meant to be, like you and I are".

"Good save, Mr. Hart".

They finished their movie and then Jennifer headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

Jonathan got up and planned a surprise for Jennifer and met her in the bedroom.

"How about our dessert from last night in bed?"

"Great idea".

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. He set the dessert tray down on the bed and changed into his pajamas.

"What do you think about going to Los Angeles Thursday morning?"

"I think I could be ready that soon."

She fed him a bite of the cheesecake.

"Oh, that's amazing".

She took a bite and started vigorously nodding.

"This is so good".

It didn't take them very long to finish it.

Jonathan grabbed the remote and found a game on tv and Jennifer decided to read a little bit.

She grew tired before he did, so she put her book down and scooted down under the covers.

He turned the lights out and scooted down under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you".

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too".

She nestled into the crook of his shoulder and just let him hold her.

She started kissing his chest and playing with his chest hair.

"Max is going to be so happy you are coming home with me".

"Not as happy as me".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Darling, how sure are you that our marriage wasn't legal?"

"100%. But I promise you, the next one will be".

"You don't think things are going to be different?"

"I'm sure some things will be. Like for one, we are marrying each other because we want to, not because we have to. And we are going to be living in the same state, not separately".

"That's my favorite part-that we will be together all the time, not just on the weekends."

"Which means, we don't have to sleep alone during the week, and we can have dinners together and romantic lunches".

She climbed on top of him.

"Tell me more".

"How about I show you?"

Before she could respond, he flipped her on her back and kissed her.

He romantically and tenderly made love to her for a couple hours and then fell asleep holding her.

***Wednesday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had a quick breakfast together before he had to go to the office.

"What time is your doctor's appointment?"

"10:30. And then I'm going to go to my apartment and pack up the kitchen, and then all that will be left to do is move the furniture and clean the apartment".

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight, I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him several times and then he headed out.

She showed up to her doctor's appointment right on time.

They called her back right away and put her in an exam room.

"Ok, so do you want to save the cast?"

"Not on your life".

"Perfect".

They cut it off and for the first time in almost 2 months, she was able to flex her foot. She couldn't wait to shave her legs and take a bubble bath and get a pedicure.

They had her take a few tentative steps to see if she was comfortable.

She had no lingering issues, so they discharged her.

She got to the apartment around noon and got to work.

It didn't take her long to pack up the kitchen.

Around 1:15, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in".

The door opened and Millie came through.

"Hi. Got a minute?"

"I suppose".

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm moving to California to live with Jonathan".

"Jennifer, I came here to apologize. I made a horrible mistake and I should have listened to you. I realize that now. If I could go back, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm really sorry".

"Thank you".

"I'm glad you and Jonathan resolved things".

"I am too. I didn't think we would be able to for a moment".

"I guess he told you I resigned".

"He did".

"You should have been the editor all along. You were cut out for that, I wasn't".

"You weren't horrible at it. But honestly, you were so focused on making sure that people didn't judge every decision you made on whether or not you and I were friends, that you forgot that we were friends. The people in the newsroom are adults, it's not a kindergarten class. And you can't be afraid to dole out consequences when they are needed. What he did was wrong. And he's lucky Jonathan didn't sue him for libel".

"I know. I told him that in our discussion".

Just then, Jonathan opened the door.

"Hey, you home?"

"In here".

"Well, I better go. Thanks for talking to me".

"Thanks for coming by".

Millie saw herself out and Jonathan closed the door behind her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, she came here to apologize, which she did, and our friendship is over, but I think she understands where she messed up".

"Good".

"So, everything is packed. I just have to clean after it all gets moved out".

Jonathan opened the doors.

"Come on in, boys".

"Jonathan, what is going on?"

"This is your moving crew. They are going to load up the furniture and boxes and take it to the moving truck outside. And then Mrs. Rodriguez, who cleans the office at Hart Industries, is going to come and clean so you don't have to".

He turned to the guys.

"Ok guys-it's all ready. And if you need tools, I brought this tool kit here".

Within two hours her apartment was completely moved into the truck.

Mrs. Rodriguez arrived and cleaned the place from top to bottom in just under an hour.

Jonathan paid the guys for moving her, and paid Mrs. Rodriguez, and then they locked up.

"I have a realtor who can sell this apartment for you if you'd like".

"Great idea".

They took the car service home, and she immediately headed to take a long bubble bath.

She shaved her legs and soaked until she was pruny and the water was cold.

It was storming outside when she came into the living room in her pajamas and sat on the couch with Jonathan.

"Feel better?"

"Loads".

"I ordered us dinner, it should be here soon".

"Great. What did you get?"

"I got us both the take two from Magistranos".

"What's that?"

"6 oz. steak and ½ grilled chicken breast, and 2 sides. Your sides are a chopped salad and steamed veggies".

"You know me so well".

She leaned up and kissed him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

He got up to get it.

She was getting up but the phone rang, so she grabbed that instead.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa! How are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm in Germany and I just found out I'm heading to London in a couple days and I wanted to see if you wanted to come join me".

"Well, that's very generous, but I'm moving to California with Jonathan".

"So you two worked things out, that's great".

"Yeah, yeah we did. And I got a job that lets me write from anywhere, so today I packed up my apartment, and in a couple days, we are going to go back to California".

"Well, you sound happy and that's all that matters. I must admit I'm not thrilled that you will be living so far away, but you know what you're doing."

"Yes, and you'll have to come for a visit just as soon as we are settled".

"I promise, I will do just that sweetheart. Well, I better go, I love you, call me when you're settled".

"I love you too, Pa".

She hung up and went to the kitchen to find Jonathan.

"Hey, your dad ok?"

"Yeah, he was just checking on me. He's going to be in London for a couple of days and wanted to see if I wanted to join him. He was thrilled I am moving to California with you".

"Not as thrilled as me".

After dinner, she sat with him on the couch and gave him a long back scratch.

They watched tv through the news, and then headed to bed.

She was restless and fidgety and couldn't get comfortable.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. The sheet just feels strange on my leg, that's all".

"You'll get used to it".

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 10 or so. We aren't really on a time frame. If it hadn't been storming tonight, we could have already left".

She settled on his chest and he rubbed his hands up and down her back in light circles till she was completely relaxed.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, so much".

"I love you too".

He kissed her head and stroked her hair till she fell fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

***Thursday***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up early, and quickly got packed. She was taking most of her clothes with her to California, so she had several suitcases and garment bags.

They got to the airport and got settled on the plane.

She curled up next to him and they watched movies the whole way.

When they landed, Max was waiting to drive them to the house.

"Miss Edwards! So glad to see you!"

"Hi Max. You look wonderful".

She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good as new. And I want to thank you for making me go to the hospital".

"No thanks necessary, Max".

He drove them home and they came in and got settled.

Jennifer spent some time putting her clothes away while Jonathan and Max had a beer out on the patio.

"Everything ok with you two now?"

"Yes, I think so. We weren't legally married, but at some point, we will be. And she's no longer working with the people who printed the article about me, and now that she's out here with me, I can make the board happy by being seen in public with her".

"Glad to hear it. She's a great gal".

"I know. I'm just glad she gave me another chance".

"Well, I better start dinner. How about mushroom chicken, Mr. H.?"

"Oh, that sounds good. I haven't had that in ages".

Jonathan headed inside to check on Jennifer.

"Hey, Max is about to start dinner".

"Wonderful. I'm almost done organizing my closet".

It was a very tight squeeze, but she made it work and managed to almost get everything in there.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about a moonlit walk on the beach after dinner?"

"Oh that sounds amazing".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're here with me".

"I'm glad too. Just feels right".

"It sure does".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Max was fixing dinner so Jennifer set the table and Jonathan got them drinks.

"Darling, you are in for a real treat. This recipe that Max is making, it really should have made him famous. It's the best chicken recipe in the history of cooking".

Jennifer chuckled. "What's in it, Max?"

"You stuff chicken breasts with mozzarella, mushrooms, and sliced tomatoes. Then you pan cook them, and set them aside. After that, you make a sauce with garlic and parmesan and cream and butter and parsley and then put it all in a pan, and top the chicken with mozzarella slices and bake it in the oven till it's nice and melty and crispy".

"Sounds good Max".

"It's amazing. It melts in your mouth and you hear angels sing".

Jennifer pulled herself up on the counter and Jonathan leaned back against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and gave him a chest rub.

Max and Jonathan were discussing his latest poker game while Jennifer just loved on Jonathan some.

Max declared the chicken was done, so Jonathan helped Jennifer down from the counter.

They were headed to the table when the phone rang.

Jonathan ran and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Hart-it's Stanley. Listen, I'm at the office and you just got a fax that you will be on the cover of _LA Chatter_ for tomorrow's edition."

"Great, Stanley. Thank you".

He hung up.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, that was Stanley. I'm trying to generate some positive press, so I agreed to sit for an interview with a magazine known as _LA Chatter_ since it focuses on everything local. He said I got a fax at the office that I'm going to be on the cover tomorrow".

"Wonderful! I'm sure it's going to be a great story on you, darling".

Jennifer took a bite of Max's stuffed mushroom chicken and couldn't remember when she had ever tasted anything so good.

"I think this might have just become my most absolute favorite meal ever".

"Thanks, Miss Edwards".

Jennifer and Jonathan took turns feeding each other bites and then Jennifer insisted on doing the dishes.

Jonathan volunteered to help her.

He brought her all the dishes and cleared the table while she was washing.

He tossed a fork in the sink and the water splashed up on Jennifer.

"Jonathan!"

"Sorry, that was an accident. But now that you mention…that gives me an idea of what we could do later".

"What's that?"

"Wet t-shirt". He kissed her cheek.

"Ha Ha".

He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Jonathan, you wouldn't!"

He picked up the sprayer.

"Unless you want to sleep alone tonight, Mister, you better rethink this".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Relax. I would never spray you with the hose".

"Thank you".

"But this is totally fair game".

He grabbed some soap suds and wiped them on her cheek.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Mr. Hart".

She grabbed a handful of soap suds and smeared them on his face.

The next several minutes were spent in a soap sud fight to the death, with Jonathan ultimately ending up the winner.

They were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe and ended up cleaning up the mess together.

Finally, about a half hour later, the dishes were done, the mess was cleaned up and they were both changed and ready for their walk on the beach.

She laced her fingers through his and they slowly walked on the shore.

"This is so nice. I love nights like this".

"Yeah, I love walks on the beach".

They walked down about a mile and then turned around and came back.

They settled on the couch and Jonathan found a baseball game on tv.

"Darling, the moving truck is coming tomorrow. Can you wait here tomorrow to let them in and everything?"

"Yeah, I can. What time will they be here?"

"Not till about 4 or so."

"Perfect."

"The bedroom across from ours is empty, so your boxes and your bed can go in there if you want".

"That's a good idea".

After the game was over, they headed to bed.

She slipped on a nightgown and climbed into bed next to Jonathan.

He wrapped an arm around her as she settled onto his chest.

"Darling, your heart is beating a mile a minute. Are you feeling ok?"

She reached up and felt his head.

"I'm fine".

"Are you stressed or nervous about anything?"

"Not really."

"Jonathan, what is it?"

"Nothing really. I just feel a little out of place".

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like if you and I were in high school, you would be the head cheerleader-"

"I was head cheerleader".

"Ok, not helping. Like I was saying, I feel like you would be the head cheerleader and I'm just-"

"Captain of the football team?"

"More like president of the chess club".

"What? Don't be silly!"

"It's just that you're so incredibly beautiful and I'm starting to realize that you are way out of my league".

"Darling, you and I are in a league all of our own, without anyone else. And I love that you think I'm so incredibly beautiful, I do. You know how I feel? Like I'm head cheerleader-for the basketball team. And you are captain of the football team and the football team has its own cheerleading squad that I'm not on".

"Do you think maybe we are putting too much pressure on ourselves?"

"I think that's a definite possibility. Think about it. We met, we became friends, and then I asked you to marry me right away, and we jumped in with both feet, and then we got married, discovered we weren't married, but when we reunited, nothing changed, really. We never really had the chance to grow as a couple, and discover what the other person loves and doesn't love and all that. And it's all my fault, so I'm sorry".

"Darling, I'm not looking for blame here. That's not what this is. You don't owe me any apologies, I could have said no to marrying you. But I didn't. And I willingly married you. And along the way, you and I did fall in love with each other, so we did grow as a couple."

"Yeah, that's true. And we know that we want to be together, we just have to figure it out".

"It makes me feel better knowing that you feel the same way".

"Yeah, same here. While you are most definitely not the only woman I've ever dated, you are the only woman who makes me nervous".

"I love that we are so comfortable with each other than we can talk about this".

"Me too. I think that's part of what makes this relationship different from the others I've been in-you and I actually share our feelings with each other and talk about things and communicate".

She sat up a little bit and leaned back against him.

"Darling, do you ever think about just selling everything and going and living on a deserted island?"

"All the time. But Max hates the sand and you would miss shopping too much".

She grinned at him.

She leaned over and kissed him, as he slowly slid them down in the bed onto the pillows.

They spent the next few hours making love and then fell asleep together.

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off. They had a nice breakfast together and then he had to head to the office.

She made him a to-go mug of coffee and then walked him to the door.

"Have a good day, I love you".

"I love you too. I'll call you later".

A few kisses later, he was headed to the office and she was headed to the shower.

She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out where her furniture was going to go. She rearranged the sitting room off the kitchen about 12 times, trying to picture where it would go.

Around 11, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it, Max".

She went and opened the door to find a delivery man.

"Hi, sign here".

"Certainly".

She signed his clipboard, handed it back to him and he handed her the envelope.

"Thank you".

It was addressed to Jonathan and said Urgent.

She went to the bedroom and picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan, please?"

"Sure, one moment".

"Hello?"

"Hey. You just got a delivery that I had to sign for, and it's marked Urgent."

"Does it say who it's from?"

"No return address".

"Is it a box or something?"

"No, it's a flat envelope".

"Can you open it please and tell me what it is?"

"Sure".

She carefully opened it and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Mr. Hart-we wanted you to be the first to see this. It was a pleasure working with you and we hope to work with you again in the future. Sincerely, Gary".

She pulled something else out of the envelope.

It was a magazine-the latest issue of _LA Chatter_.

"Oh darling, it's a magazine that you are on the cover of. And apparently you are the bachelor of the month".

"I'm the what?"

"It's the _LA Chatter_. It has your picture, and the cover says "Jonathan Hart, this month's hot bachelor".

"I see."

She flipped it open and started reading the article.

"Darling, I know that my opinion isn't that important, but I'm telling you right now, this article is written like you are in a date auction or something. They gave out your address!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. There's a little box on one of the pages and it has your likes and dislikes. And it says "Find out more from Mr. Hart at his home at 4248 Prairie Falls Drive in the exclusive community of Prairie Falls".

"I cannot believe they did that! I'm calling my lawyer right now. Darling, can you have Max bring you to the office and can you bring that with you?"

"Sure. See you in a bit. I love you".

"I love you too".

Max drove her to the office and dropped her off.

She made her way to his office.

"Hi. I'm Jennifer. He's expecting me".

"You can go in".

"Thank you".

She opened the door and walked in.

He was on the phone.

He stood up and reached his arm out to her and took the magazine from her.

She sat down and waited about an hour before he hung up.

He had been talking with lawyers and the CEO of the magazine and had been trying to get the reporter on the phone.

He looked over and saw her sitting on the couch.

"You didn't have to stay, darling".

"Well, I thought you wanted to see me".

"I did. But I'm too busy. I'll just see you at home".

"Alright".

He noticed how sad she looked as she gathered her purse and headed for the door.

The phone rang and he answered it and by the time he was off, she was gone.

Jennifer took a cab back to his house.

The moving truck arrived around 3, and they started with the boxes and unloaded those first.

Afterwards, they brought the furniture in and put it where Jennifer instructed.

She handed them the envelope Jonathan left for them when they were finished. Because they had sent 5 guys, it had only taken close to two hours.

She was in the sitting room trying to figure out how to make her couch and chair fit with everything else when he got home.

Max cornered him in the kitchen.

"She don't seem too happy, Mr. H. Tread lightly".

"It's ok, Max. It's me she's upset with. Give us a few minutes".

He put his briefcase down and headed to the sitting room to talk to her.

"Hi".

"Hello", she said coolly.

"Need any help?"

"None at all".

She was moving his couch and chairs from one side of the room to another.

The doorbell rang, so he went to get it.

Max beat him to it. It was a young lady, who was jogging in place.

"Hi, does the Bachelor of the month live here?"

"Does what?"

"I got it, Max. Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Misty. How about dinner next week? My treat".

"That's sweet, but I'm involved with someone. I'm sorry".

"Well, here's my card. If you change your mind, call me".

She winked at him and then jogged away.

He went to close the door but a hand pushed through.

"Hi, I'm Shannon. And this is Grace. And we just wanted you to know we loved the article about you".

"Thank you very much".

"Would you like to go have drinks sometime?"

"I can't. I'm involved with someone, but I appreciate it".

"Ok, well thanks anyways".

He finally got the door shut and went back to Jennifer.

"How about we sit on the patio and have a cocktail?"

She looked up at him.

"No thanks, I'm too busy."

She moved her chair out of the sitting room and started putting her couch against one wall.

Max came in the room.

"Hey you two. Dinner's ready".

"Thanks, Max".

"Coming Max".

Max had made salads and some steak and chicken kebabs.

Jennifer set the table while Jonathan was getting everyone drinks.

"Max, why don't you eat with us?"

"Thanks, Mr. H., but I ate earlier".

After Max left the room, Jonathan decided to bite the bullet.

"Can we talk about this now?"

"You have two choices. We can talk about this and argue, or we can have a nice, quiet dinner. Up to you".

"I pick option 3. You let me apologize and explain things to you, and then we have a nice dinner that isn't quiet or strained".

"No promises".

"Fine. I'm-"

The phone rang just then, so Jonathan got up to get it. It kept ringing and even though the conversations were short, by the time he got off the phone, Jennifer had finished eating, had cleaned up the kitchen and had gone outside to sit on the patio.

He put the phone off the hook, put a sign on the front door that said "Please don't disturb" and then went outside to talk to Jennifer.

"Can we talk about this now?"

"I guess".

"I'm sorry I was short with you at the office. This magazine thing blew up way bigger than I expected. I was in the middle of trying to handle it when you showed up and that was my priority. I'm sorry I didn't have time to spend with you, but I was trying to get my lawyer to get them to pull all issues from all the racks. I was trying to get the CEO to tell me a good reason why they felt printing my home address wasn't an invasion of privacy and I was trying to keep the board from having a fit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings".

"Thank you".

"This is a prime example of why I don't give interviews. The media always makes things 1000 times worse than it has to be".

"I'm going inside".

He grabbed her.

"I don't mean you, I mean the ones that aren't as considerate as you".

"I see. So, why didn't you tell me that you were going to be the Bachelor of the month?"

"I'm so frustrated. I gave an interview where they asked me about 100 questions and they were all random, and they indicated that some of the questions would be cut, but most wouldn't. We never spoke once about me being the bachelor of the month".

"I believe you".

"I promise, the next time you want to come to the office, I'll stop what I'm doing and we can spend as much time together as you want".

"Jonathan, that's not feasible. I appreciate it, but we both know that's not going to happen".

"Jennifer, I'm trying here. I am juggling so many balls at once, one of them is bound to drop at some point".

"I understand that. I know you're trying. I'm just saying that there's no point in making promises that we both know you can't keep. If I came to the office and you had a meeting, you can't just cancel it because I'm there".

"Ok, that's fair".

"Jonathan, if things between us are going to work, we are going to have to change a few things. For starters, we are going to have to work on being more understanding with each other. And we are going to have to be completely honest, no matter how insignificant the details seem, with each other. 100% honesty, 100% of the time."

"I agree with that".

"Can we go inside now? I am getting eaten alive".

"Sure".

They walked inside and she headed to the sitting room to try and figure out the furniture placement.

He came and helped her.

"Ok so I love how you had two chairs and a couch in here. And I want to keep that, but I want to add this couch too".

They tried and tried but couldn't make it look right.

Finally, he moved her chair to their bedroom and moved her couch to the edge of the room.

They went to the room right across from their bedroom and moved all the boxes against the wall and then moved the couch in there.

Her kitchen table and chairs were in the formal dining room and her bed was in pieces upstairs in the hall.

Jonathan put the phone back on the hook and then went back into the other room.

The phone rang and they faintly heard Max yell out "I got it".

A few minutes later, he went and opened the door and took the sign off.

"Mr. H., you got a few friends coming over to see you".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer ultimately decided that everything was going to stay boxed up.

"Darling, this house isn't big enough for all of your stuff plus mine. What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to get rid of some furniture?"

"Not really, no".

"Same here. But this house isn't big enough for all of your things plus all of mine".

He sighed.

She came over and embraced him and put her hand on his chest.

"We need a bigger house, darling".


	25. Chapter 25

Before they could discuss it further, there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan went to answer it and found a bunch of his friends on the other side.

"Hi, come on in".

Several people came through the door.

"We just came to congratulate you on being named Bachelor of the Month".

"Thanks".

He turned and saw Jennifer standing in the doorway.

"Darling, come here. I want to introduce you to some people. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Edwards. Darling, this is Dr. Susan Kendall, her husband Drew, Laura Walters, her husband James, and one of my old Navy buddies Bill MacDowell".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet all of you".

"So, Jonathan, how are you bachelor of the month if you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I gave that interview to them a few months ago. And we never spoke about me being named Bachelor of the Month. And they are about to be sued because they published my address without my permission."

They all sat around chatting for about an hour and then Jennifer got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back".

As soon as she was out of earshot, they started telling her how sweet she was.

"We love her, she's adorable. Keep her".

"She has brains, unlike the others you have dated".

"She's a keeper, Valentine".

"Yeah, I think so too. She actually just moved in here yesterday. Her stuff arrived today".

"Great timing".

Jennifer came out and joined him.

"Ok ladies. Where is the best place to get my nails done? And I'm in desperate need of a haircut".

"Ok, that's easy-Fingertips on Wilshire is my favorite. And I love Barry's Hotheads Salon on Alameda".

"I second that. Barry is the best".

"Great, thank you. I'll have to give him a call".

"I feel like I know you. Are you the same Jennifer Edwards that writes for _The New York Times_?"

"I am. I no longer write for them, but I did write for them for almost 7 years".

"I have to tell you, I have read almost every article of yours. You are the best writer that they ever had. Are you writing here in Los Angeles?"

"Thank you. Yes, I'm writing freelance for the moment and at some point, I want to write a book".

"You are so talented".

"Thank you very much".

Everyone in the room could see that Jonathan and Jennifer were made for each other.

Jennifer started having a coughing fit, so she excused herself to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Jonathan saw everyone out and then went to check on her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just had a little coughing spell, that's all".

She had slipped a nightgown on and was getting into bed.

"How about some water?"

"Please".

He went and got both of them a glass of water and came back.

"Thank you, darling".

He went and changed and climbed into bed with her.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure".

She nestled back against him and laced her fingers through his while he searched for a movie for them to watch.

They couldn't find one so they just turned the tv off.

She reached over and grabbed a notepad and started making a list.

"I think I'm going to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

He leaned over and started kissing her arm.

"Darling, what's your favorite thing to keep in the house?"

"You".

"That's sweet. I meant food wise".

"Can't go wrong with steak or bacon, baby".

She was jotting down all kinds of things.

He was starting to get handsy.

"Max wants bread and ice cream. I want veggies and fresh fruit. Is there something you want?"

"Yes, actually".

He grabbed the pen and the notepad and wrote "Sex" at the bottom of the list.

"Jonathan, be serious!"

"I'm being serious. Darling, Max does the grocery shopping and he does a great job of it. If there's something you want, add it to his list".

"I could, but I'm picky. I like to pick out the produce. I like to look around and touch it and select each one".

"Well, I tell you what. In the morning, after breakfast, we will go to the market together and you can look at the produce till your heart's content".

"Thank you".

She put the notepad and the pen down and snuggled up to him.

"Darling-"

He rolled on top of her and covered her lips with his.

"Darling…the door is open".

He got up and shut the door and then turned the lights off.

He wasted no time.

He climbed back in bed and climbed on top of her.

He kissed her with a fiery passion that she more than returned. He moved his hand up her nightgown and started squeezing her breasts.

He quickly pulled her nightgown off and tossed it aside and then settled in between her breasts.

He focused on her nipples for a minute and then moved his kisses to her neck. She ran her fingernails up and down the sides of his back.

"You're driving me wild, baby".

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

He reached down with one hand and pulled her panties down.

He quickly sat up and protected himself while she removed her panties the rest of the way and then returned to her.

He settled on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him.

He entered her with ease and began thrusting his hips forward. She dug her nails into his back and then arched her back when his lips were on that one spot on her neck.

A few minutes later, they peaked and climaxed together and rode out the waves of the euphoric feeling.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her lightly all over.

"I love you, baby".

"I love you too".

She gave him a back scratch while he kissed her.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them wanting what the other was doing to stop.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby".

"Oh, I was just lying here thinking about how I'm so lucky to have landed the bachelor of the month".

"I'm not only landed, I'm grounded and retired".

"Even better".

He eventually climbed off her and they got dressed again and then climbed back in bed.

She nestled back against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in for a bit and then had a lazy breakfast.

"Darling, can you drop me off at the market this morning?"

"Sure I can".

"Thank you".

"Mr. H., the Lakers are having an afternoon game today-first 100 people to get in get a free bobblehead".

"Oh, that's right. I don't want to miss that. Darling, what if you take the car and go to the market while I go to the game with Max?"

"Sure, if you want".

"Thanks, babe. You're the best".

He kissed her and went to get ready.

She jumped in the shower behind him and when she got out, he and Max had left.

She made her way to the market, and took her time picking out the produce and looking at all the groceries they had that she wasn't used to.

After about 3 hours, she checked out and drove home and put the groceries away.

She went and found a nail salon and got a manicure and pedicure and a long chair massage before coming back home.

Jonathan and Max still weren't back, so she made herself some dinner and then sat down with a glass of wine.

Around dinner time, things got busy. The phone was ringing off the hook with women calling to talk to Jonathan. If it wasn't the phone, it was the door.

She told about 15 women that Jonathan wasn't home and then started telling them that they had the wrong house.

Finally, she just turned out the porch light and turned off the lights in the front of the house so that it looked like nobody was home.

About an hour after the last person had knocked, there was a persistent doorbell ring. She finally got up and went to answer it.

She found an attractive woman standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, is Jonathan Hart here?"

"I'm sorry, you-"

"I mean, is he home? I know he lives here. I'm a friend of his, and I'm only in town for a short while. He's expecting me, but I'm afraid I'm a little early".

"Come in."

She let the woman in and then shut the door behind her.

"He's not home but I expected him to be home hours ago, so it's possible he could arrive home any minute".

"Great. I'm Nicole, it's nice to meet you".

"HI, I'm Jennifer. How do you know Jonathan?"

"He and my father did business together".

"I see."

"How do you know him?"

"We have a mutual interest". Jennifer was purposely being coy, as she knew Jonathan had his share of bad press lately, and she didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her.

They awkwardly chatted a few more minutes and then Jennifer sighed in relief when she heard the garage door opening.

"That must be them now".

"What a great game, Mr. H. Miss Edwards, you would have had a blast. It was-uh oh".

Max stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nikki sitting on the couch.

Jonathan came in behind him.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk".

"What is there to talk about?"

"Plenty. Jonathan, you have to know how I feel about you".

"We talked on the phone a few days ago, and I told you I wasn't interested in rekindling anything with you, Nikki."

Jennifer stood up.

"I'll be in the bedroom".

"What a marvelous idea. Then we can talk without any distractions".

"No, don't go. You live here too, you don't have to leave the room".

He held his hand out to her and she took it.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"Nikki, I'm going to say something and you aren't going to like it. But I need to say it anyways. Jennifer, just to fill you in, Nikki and I dated a few years back, and to please her father, we got engaged. He passed away a few weeks after our engagement and we called it off and decided to remain friends".

Jennifer nodded.

"Jennifer and I are together now, Nikki, and that's not going to change. I'm sorry you flew all this way, especially after I made myself clear on the phone the other day that there wasn't going to be anything other than a friendship between us."

"Jonathan, just think about it. You and I were good together once, we can be good again".

"Nikki, when I dated you, you were concerned about prestige and how fast you could spend my earnings and how much shopping you could do in a day. And I was never dressed well enough, and I never did things well enough to please you. Quite frankly, you and I were in a relationship with another person, and that person was your ego. But you and I as friends-you aren't like that. I value our friendship much more than I could ever value a romantic relationship with you. And what I have with Jennifer is so much better than I could have ever imagined, and so much more than I ever deserved and I'm not willing to throw that away for a relationship that I know I'll be miserable in".

"How can what you and Jennifer supposedly have be anywhere remotely as good as what you and I had?"

"Like I told you. You were concerned with shopping and prestige and being seen with me by the press and making the headlines and making the front page of the papers. Jennifer's not like that. She cares about me as much as I care about her. She doesn't see me as a big dollar sign. She asks me how my meetings went, she values my opinion on decisions, no matter how small, and she does things that she knows I like, just because I like them. She offers to pay for things, she tries to make sure I'm comfortable, and she genuinely enjoys spending time with me. She hasn't once asked me to take her shopping, and she hasn't once tried to get into the papers with me. Quite the opposite, actually, as she's bent over backwards to try and keep our relationship out of the press because she knows how much I hate being in the media. I want someone who cares about me, who isn't with me for recognition purposes and who I know I can depend on to support me, not to bleed me dry. And I found that, in Jennifer."

Nikki hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. You're right. I do value the finer things in life, and I was hoping to instill that value in you. I was talking on the phone with Nicholas and he told me about the article in _Corporate Monthly_ , so I called you. I decided after our conversation, that you needed a visual reminder. So, I bought my ticket and flew here and as soon as I landed, I saw you on the cover of _LA Chatter_ as the Bachelor of the Month and knew I had to act fast".

"Well, I'm sorry your trip was for naught, and I hope you have a safe trip home".

He walked her to the door while Jennifer headed to put on her pajamas.

A few minutes later, he came into the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm sorry she ambushed you".

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I let her in. She told me you were expecting her."

"I wasn't. She had no right to do that".

"How was the game?"

"Long. I should have thought that through. They opened the doors way too early, and honestly, the wait wasn't worth it for a bobblehead".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe next time you and Max will have a better time".

She embraced him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Did you find your way to the market ok?"

"Yes, I did. And I love your produce section, darling. So much more extensive than in New York. Did you and Max eat at the game?"

"Yeah, we did".

He changed into his pajamas and then they headed to the living room.

They snuggled on the couch and found a movie to watch. Jennifer wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a chest rub.

"Darling, what's your plan going forward on the Bachelor of the Month issue?"

"Well, my lawyer and I have a meeting with the CEO and his lawyer Monday. I'm definitely suing them for violation of privacy for printing my address."

"Jonathan, we can't live with the phone off the hook forever. And people are coming to the door nonstop it seems".

"Ok, so I will call and have my number changed and the new one will be unlisted. And if I have to, I will post security at the end of the driveway to keep people from coming up. And even though I don't want to, maybe I should make a statement to the press that I'm no longer single".

They stayed up a little longer and then headed to bed.

As they climbed into bed, Jennifer was thinking out loud.

"Nikki was pretty attractive, in her own way".

"Would you like to finish that thought?"

"Well, it's just strange seeing the competition, that's all. Little glimpses into the life you had before me make me wonder what your life was like then".

"Baby, I'm not just saying this. I truly, truly mean it when I say you are so above her league. She never had a chance to get in your lane. You are kind, generous, genuine, compassionate, spunky, gorgeous, loving, thoughtful, and caring, and that's just the short list. She is a few of those things, but a few things that she is that you aren't is selfish, possessive and greedy".

"Well thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"Do you think Nikki will come back?"

"If she does, it's not going to change anything. I meant what I said to her, she and I are just friends".

She was scratching his chest.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I need to do some shopping. And I want to go down to the beach for a bit. Why, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, for starters I was thinking I would take you out for a nice dinner".

"That sounds nice".

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"And then…afterwards….who knows what we could get into?"

She leaned up and kissed him as he turned out the light.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in, and then had a lovely breakfast.

Just as they were finishing up, the phone rang. Max grabbed it.

"Hello? Hi, yes, she's right here".

He held the phone out to Jennifer.

"Miss Edwards, the phone is for you".

"Thanks Max. I'll take it in the other room".

She got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, it's Pa. How are you?"

"Hi, I'm great. I was hoping I would talk to you today".

"Well of course you would. It's my only daughter's birthday, after all. Can't miss that. Happy birthday sweetheart".

"Thank you".

"Are you and Jonathan celebrating your birthday in a special way?"

"Not really. I don't even know if he realizes it's my birthday".


	26. Chapter 26

Jennifer and her father chatted a little while longer and then hung up.

She came back into the kitchen to find that Jonathan and Max had just finished the dishes.

"Have a nice chat with your dad?"

"Yes, and he says to tell you hi, and he hopes you're doing well".

"That's great".

"I'm going to get dressed so I can do some shopping. Want to come with me?"

"Sure".

They went and got ready and headed out.

They headed to a furniture store first, and Jennifer picked out a gorgeous wood desk with a marble top and a super-comfy desk chair. She arranged for delivery and then they went to the next store. She bought a laptop computer, a filing cabinet, and some basic desk supplies, and a printer.

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove home, stopping to pick up lunch for everyone.

After she and Jonathan ate on the patio, Jennifer went and set up her mobile laptop cart. She was excited to get back to writing. It would give her something to do when Jonathan was at the office.

He came into the bedroom right when she was finished getting everything set up.

"I made us reservations for 7. It's a casual place, not dressy, not formal".

"Sounds perfect".

She went and took a long bubble bath, and then started getting ready.

She put on a strapless dress that was lavender at the top and black at the bottom, with a sweetheart neckline and some black flat sandals.

Jonathan changed into some khaki pants and a dark blue button down short-sleeved dress shirt.

As soon as they were both ready, they headed out.

"See you later, Max".

"Bye Max".

Jennifer never noticed that Jonathan and Max shared a wink.

He drove her to one of his favorite restaurants and parked.

"This is the Bayside Harbor Grill. They have over 100 entrees and they are all exquisite".

"Sounds wonderful".

They walked inside. Each booth was tucked away, for privacy. The tables were lit by candles, and the center of the restaurant was a giant dance floor. The restaurant had a couple levels, and all the tables overlooked the dance floor on one side, and the ocean on the other.

They were seated and began looking at their menus.

"How did you find this place?"

"Had a date with a girl whose brother owned this place. She brought me here and I was instantly hooked on the food. He sold it a few years ago, but the new owners kept all his recipes."

Jennifer was looking over the menu and having a hard time deciding.

She really wanted lobster and chicken, but eventually decided on salmon, shrimp, and scallops with steamed veggies. Jonathan chose the steak and lobster with mashed potatoes.

As soon as they placed their order, Jonathan turned to her.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to".

They danced several dances, and just enjoyed being in each other's arms and being together.

They headed back to the table and sipped on their drinks while they waited for their entrees.

Jonathan leaned over and kissed Jennifer's cheek.

"Close your eyes".

"Ok". She sort of half-chuckled.

He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and put it in her hand.

"Ok, you can open".

She opened her eyes and saw that she was now holding a long box.

"Jonathan, what's this for?"

"Happy birthday, darling. Surprise!"

"You knew it was my birthday?"

"Of course I did. I would have said something this morning, but I had this surprise planned, and didn't want to ruin it".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You didn't ruin anything".

"I'm curious though, why didn't you mention that it was your birthday?"

"Well, it's just that you and I are working on a fresh start. And my birthday was directly tied up in the agreement from before, and I was afraid if I mentioned it, you would have some bad memories of that, and I was trying to avoid that, that's all".

"Jennifer, none of that was your fault. And yeah, your birthday was tied up in that, but it's what brought us together. There's absolutely nothing negative associated with your birthday, darling. I mean that".

"I love you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too".

She opened the box to find the absolutely most gorgeous diamond necklace she had ever seen.

"It's positively stunning".

She pulled it out and held it up, and he helped her put it on.

"Looks so beautiful on you".

"Thank you darling. And thank you for the necklace".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

The waiter brought their meals then and set them on the table.

"Ok, so we have the shrimp, scallops, lobster and salmon, with steamed veggies, and we have the steak, lobster and mashed potatoes with a side of grilled chicken".

"No, this isn't-"

Jennifer suddenly turned to Jonathan.

"Did you plan all this?"

"Yes, and it's fine. Now you have all your favorites, on your birthday".

He looked back up at the waiter.

"Thank you".

"Yes, thank you".

Jennifer ate a little bit of everything and then asked for a to-go box. Jonathan polished off his steak and lobster.

After the check came and he paid the bill, they walked out to the car.

"Thank you for making my birthday absolutely wonderful, darling".

"It's not over yet". He kissed her and opened the car door.

Jonathan was coy and wouldn't give Jennifer any hints about where they were going next.

Finally, she realized they were heading to the movies.

"I haven't been to a movie theater in forever. What are we seeing?"

"It's a surprise".

He took her hand and led her inside the theater.

"Hi, we are here for the movie showing in theater 14".

"Yes sir, right this way".

"Can you have two medium popcorns with butter brought to the theater please? And two waters".

"Yes sir, no problem. Your movie is all set up and will start in approximately 3 minutes".

They walked into the theater and picked their seats.

There were a few people in the theater, so they didn't really have a whole lot of seat choice. Jonathan picked a row with two middle-middle seats empty and they sat there.

"Jonathan, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we didn't buy tickets, we just came in".

"I took care of that earlier. It's ok, I promise".

One of the crew members brought their popcorn and waters, and then the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Jennifer soon realized that this was the movie they had the bet on.

She teared up and leaned over and kissed him.

"You're amazing".

They watched their movie, and as it turned out, neither of them won the bet. It was someone completely unexpected and they were both unhappy with the ending.

They headed to the car, and he drove them to a gas station to fill up.

"Darling, I'm going to run inside to the bathroom. I'll be right back".

Jonathan waited till she was out of earshot and then made a phone call.

"We are on our way home. I stopped for gas, but I don't think I can stall her any longer. Oh, here she comes, gotta go".

He hung up just before she saw him.

They started driving again, and he put the top down just for her.

He took the back way into the neighborhood.

"Wow, someone's having a party. A big party".

"Yep, hope it's a great one".

They pulled up into the garage and got out.

"How about a walk down on the beach?"

"Sure".

He led her to the side gate and through the backyard to the gate that led to the boardwalk.

She opened it and saw that the entire walkway was lit in candles.

When they got down to the beach, there was a trail of rose petals that led to a heart.

"How sweet. I bet there was a proposal out here earlier".

Jonathan took her hand and led her over to the heart.

"Darling, we can't disturb this. Someone worked hard on this".

Jonathan took both of her hands and held them up to his chest.

"Ever since I met you, you made my life a million times better. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me and nobody else would come close. Yes, we've had our ups and downs, but I strongly believe that those times made me fall more in love with you. I cannot promise that I will always handle things the right way, but I can promise that we will always handle things together. I love you more than I can put into words and that compounds every second of every minute of every hour, of every day. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you are so much more than I deserve or could have ever hoped for. Jennifer Suzanne, will you marry me?"

He dropped to one knee and held out her ring.

She teared up.

"You mean you did this? You did this for me?"

"I had some help in the execution, but yes, this is for you".

"This is so sweet".

"What do you say, baby? Will you marry me?"

She wiped the tears away and nodded.

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you, so much".

"I love you too. I didn't know if you wanted a different ring, so that's the original ring. If you want a different one, we can go pick one out and have it made".

"Jonathan, the ring you proposed to me with the first time was perfect, and that's the one I want, because you gave it to me".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and spun her around.

"I feel so silly. I totally thought we were busting up someone else's proposal".

She kissed him and did that thing with her tongue that he loved most.

They spent a few moments kissing and loving on each other and then they walked back to the house.

As soon as they came inside, the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone started clapping and singing Happy Birthday as it slowly sank in. The house in the neighborhood having the party was this one, and the party was for her. The friends she met the other night were there. People from his office were there. Max was over in the corner. And right there in the middle, was her dad.

"Pa! What are you doing here? I thought you were in London".

"No sweetheart. When we talked this morning, I was in downtown Los Angeles at a hotel. Jonathan called me a couple days ago and asked me to fly in for your birthday and told me he was having a surprise party for you".

She turned and kissed Jonathan.

He turned back towards the crowd.

"So, this is Jennifer's birthday party. But that's not all. She said yes, folks".

Everyone started cheering and clapping again.

Max started passing around champagne glasses.

After everyone had a glass, he proposed a toast.

"To the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. H. what a great couple and I'm so happy for you both".

"Thanks, Max".

"Thank you, Max".

Everyone clinked glasses and then Jonathan and Jennifer kissed and then took a sip.

The crowd shifted and Jennifer realized that there were food tables and she had a huge birthday cake.

She went and sat next to her dad.

"You are the happiest I've seen you in a long time".

"Thanks Pa. Jonathan makes me so happy. I'm so glad I met him. And I'm glad you are here too".

Jonathan came and stood next to them for a moment.

"Son, welcome to the family again".

"Thank you, sir".

They shook hands and then he held his hand out to Jennifer.

"Darling, I want to introduce you to some people".

He took her to the sitting room and introduced her to some of his office people.

Everyone stayed about 2 ½ more hours and then started leaving.

Jennifer had a pile of cards and gifts to open.

Finally, it was just Susan and Drew Kendall, Bill McDowell, Max, and her dad, plus the two of them.

"Darling, were you surprised?"

"I was so surprised. I didn't see any of this coming. Not the dinner, or any of it".

"What did you guys do for your birthday?"

"We went to the Bayside Harbor Grill earlier, and Jonathan somehow got the waiter to make sure I had all my favorites without me knowing."

"I called ahead today and told them that no matter what you ordered, to also bring you a lobster tail and a grilled chicken breast with your order, if you didn't order one".

She squeezed his hand.

"And then after that, we went to the movies, and he had arranged a special showing of a movie we watched together back when we first met. When we first watched it, the power went out just before the end, and we placed a bet on who the killer was. And we agreed that we wouldn't watch it alone, so this was the first time we have seen it since that night."

"And then we stopped for gas, to give you guys extra time, and then came home".

It was all starting to make sense-why he took the back way into the neighborhood, why he was so fidgety all night.

She and Susan started chatting while the guys started chatting with her dad.

"So, how would you like to have lunch tomorrow and then maybe get our nails done?"

"Yes! I am in desperate need of a real pedicure!"

"Perfect. Let's say 12:45 at Taco Mia, on Commerce Boulevard, and then we can head to the nail shop from there".

"Sounds great. I am so excited".

"Sweetheart, I need to go back to my hotel soon, so it's time for you to open your gift".

"Alright".

He passed her a small box and she started to unwrap it.

"I hate that you have to stay in a hotel Pa. If we had a furnished guest room, you could stay with us".

"Next time, sweetheart. You two just got engaged. You don't need me honing in on that".

She pulled the lid off the box and found a gorgeous emerald and diamond bracelet.

"Oh Pa! This is exquisite! It looks just like Mama's".

"That's because it is, sweetheart. She left a directive that you were to get it on the birthday either before or after your wedding day".

"This was always my favorite bracelet of hers".

"I had it reset and cleaned up and secured, as some of the stones were loose. The papers are in the bottom of the box".

"Thank you, Pa".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Everyone else had gotten her a card or gift cards to restaurants or shopping.

Susan and Drew and Bill all got up to leave.

"Ok little lady, hope you had a great birthday. If Valentine here ever does you wrong, call me".

"Thank you, Bill".

He kissed her cheek and then looked at Jonathan.

"You know we gotta do it".

"I'm looking forward to it. Pick the table".

"Jonathan, what is going on?"

"Just a tradition, darling".

"On the bar".

"Perfect".

Jennifer watched as Bill and Jonathan arm wrestled. It was tough, but Jonathan eventually beat Bill.

"Let's do it again".

"You're on".

Susan came up to Jennifer.

"Overgrown boys in men's clothing".

"Yeah, Jonathan said this was a tradition. Do they always do this?"

"Every chance they get".

Jennifer went and sat by her dad again.

"How long are you in town for?"

"I got here yesterday. And unfortunately, I have a flight tomorrow. Have to get back to the gallery".

"Aww…I hate short visits. Next time, stay with us, and stay longer".

"Of course, I will, sweetheart".

"I'm so thankful you came out here for my birthday. Did you know Jonathan was going to propose to me again?"

"Not until I got here. Max told me Jonathan had something special planned for you down on the beach and I put two and two together".

Max volunteered to drive Stephen back to his hotel on his way to a poker game.

Susan and Drew walked out with Max and Stephen and Jennifer headed to the kitchen and started putting away leftovers.

Jonathan and Bill kept arm wrestling.

After Jennifer had the whole kitchen cleaned up, she grabbed a cheese quesadilla square and then came out to the living room.

"Jonathan, I'm about to head to bed".

"Ok, Bill this is the last one".

Jennifer watched them battle it out, and finally Bill beat Jonathan.

"Finally!"

"Good match, Bill".

"Thanks, Valentine."

He turned to Jennifer.

"Bye darling. Keep him honest".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll try".

"Thanks for coming by, Bill".

Jonathan showed him out and then came and found Jennifer in the bedroom.

She was slipping into a nightgown.

He came and embraced her.

"Thank you for my surprise party".

"You're welcome".

He leaned down and gave her several kisses.

She went to the sink and started washing her face.

"How soon do you want to get married?"

"A few months, I suppose. This time I want to take the time and plan the right ceremony and make sure we are both happy with it".

"Whenever you want to get married, works for me. We can go to Vegas if you want".

"Ha ha. No thank you".

They climbed into bed and she sat behind him and started giving him a back massage.

He turned on the tv and was flipping the channels.

"Oh, right there. That feels so good".

He started running his hands up and down her legs.

"It's your birthday, I should be the one massaging you".

"You deserve it, you made my birthday so special. Plus, you are always pampering me, it's my turn to pamper you".

She started rubbing some lotion on his back and rubbing his back in small circles.

She was almost finished when she had a coughing fit and had to get up and get some cough syrup.

She rejoined him in bed and he spent a few minutes pampering her.

"Darling, what do you want to do first-get married or find a new house?"

"Either is fine with me. As long as I end up married to you and as long as I end up living with you in the house, I'm fine either way".

"I'm ok with either one too. I just don't want to be moving in the week of our wedding. I want us to either move in well ahead of time or afterwards".

"I am in total agreement of whatever you want to do".

He rubbed her back till she was totally relaxed, and then just held her.

"Darling, did you think Pa looked ok tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did he look well to you? Healthy?"

"Yeah, he did. Granted I've only met him and been around him on two occasions, but yeah, he looked normal to me. Why, do you think he's sick?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, he seemed like his normal self, but then when he and I were talking about him staying with us next time, he seemed a little sad to me. Doleful, actually".

"Baby, think about it. You are his only daughter. And you are the only link he has left to your mother. And not only did you move across the country from him, but now you are getting married and this time he knows it's for real, so that means he knows you won't be moving back to the East Coast. He loves you, and he's happy for you, but he's earned the right to be a little sad".

"You're right. I'll just have to make a conscious effort to go visit him just as much, if not more often".

"We can go whenever you want, darling".

She leaned back against him and he drew his knees up on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, tell me what our marriage is going to be like".

"Well, I'm going to be going to the office all day, and you are going to be the best little housewife ever".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding. I will go to the office each day, and you will do your thing, and we will come home and set the nights on fire".

He started kissing her neck.

They shifted so they were lying side by side.

She started playing with his chest hair.

"What about the mornings?"

"Oh, those are going to be even better".

"Oh really? How is that?"

"I'll show you in the morning".

He reached up and turned out the light as he kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27

***A month later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were full blown into house hunting. She was looking at listings every day and her list of must-haves was growing longer by the minute. Jonathan was being a good sport about it, but he was ready for the process to be over with.

She was at home, and he was at the office.

She had basically cleaned out the guest room, and turned it into her home office.

She was plugging away on an article, and refreshing the home listings every few minutes, when the phone rang.

She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful".

"Well hello. How are you?"

"I'm good. Susan Kendall called and invited us to a dinner party tonight. You feel up to it?"

"Yes, that sounds like fun".

"Perfect. I'll be home at 5, and we can go at 6".

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"Was there something else she was supposed to tell me?"

"Darling. Is it formal, casual, dressy?"

"Dressy, but not formal dressy".

"Hmmm.. I think I can work with that".

"You will be gorgeous no matter what you wear".

"You're sweet".

"And you're absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world. And I have a meeting to get to, so I love you and I will see you tonight".

"I love you too".

She hung up and spent an hour or two looking at new house listings.

By the time Jonathan was home, Jennifer had changed into a pair of black wide-legged pants, and a bright blue strapless top and some black strappy stilettos.

She was in the bedroom when she heard him come in.

"Darling?"

"In here".

A few seconds he came into the bedroom.

"Hi, you look so pretty".

"Thank you".

She leaned up and gave him a few kisses.

As soon as he was ready, they headed to Susan and Drew's house.

"We'll be home later, Max".

"Have fun you two".

He opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Darling, is this a business meeting?"

"No, I think it's just a regular dinner party. Susan always has her dinner parties catered and her caterer is fantastic".

"When we get our new house, hopefully we can start hosting dinner parties".

"That would be fun".

They arrived at Susan and Drew's house and pulled in and parked.

They rang the doorbell and waited.

She straightened his tie while they were waiting.

"Thank you".

"You're most welcome".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

She kissed him again, as the door opened.

"Well hello lovebirds, come on in".

"Hi. Thanks for having us".

They went on in and started mingling. After two solid hours of talking, eating, dancing, and having a great time, plus Bill and Jonathan arm wrestling in the kitchen, they called it a night.

"We will see you guys again soon".

"Thanks for coming!"

Jonathan opened the door for her and she slid inside.

He slid into the driver's seat.

"Darling, can we drive with the top down tonight?"

"Sure".

"I'm just so hot all of a sudden".

He put the ac on full blast and aimed all the vents at her and then put the top down.

"There, is that better?"

"A little. I think I might take a lukewarm shower when we get home".

She was quiet the rest of the ride home, and he drove them as fast as he could to get them there.

As soon as they got home, she made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He got her a glass of ice water and brought it to her.

"Darling, when you get out of the shower, here is some ice water for you to drink".

"Thank you".

He changed into his pajamas and then waited for her in the living room.

She came and snuggled with him on the couch a little while later.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess it was just a hot flash of some kind".

He was flipping through the channels and found one of her favorite movies, so they watched that for a little bit.

A few minutes later, she was sound asleep.

He turned the tv off and gently picked her up and carried her to bed.

After she was all tucked in, he went and locked the house up and then came back and joined her in bed.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***The next morning***

Jennifer slept soundly all night.

She woke up when Jonathan was getting in the shower.

She was in the kitchen when he came in.

"Morning".

"Morning. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just feel so out of it".

She kissed him and then poured a cup of coffee.

He fixed them both some omelets, and they sat down and had a lovely breakfast.

"Where's Max?"

"He always gets up early and goes fishing on Tuesday mornings".

"Oh yeah, that's right".

She got up to do the dishes when she finished her omelet.

"You have a busy day today?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm supposed to have several meetings, we will see if they all show up".

She walked him to the door to tell him goodbye.

"Have a good day, I love you".

"I love you too. Call me if you need me, Deanne will put you through right away".

"I'll be fine. I promise".

He gave her several short kisses and one long kiss and then headed out the door.

Jennifer went and took a long bubble bath, and then got to work in her office.

Around 10, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Elizabeth Owens from _The New Yorker_. I am looking for Jennifer Edwards".

"This is she".

"Oh wonderful. I am one of the new editors here, and I was told that you are writing freelance. I have a great assignment for you, if you are interested. It pays 4 times the normal freelance salary. You will need to go to London for 4 days, and conduct an interview with Sir Winston O'Malley-he's a London politician. He's running for Prime Minister".

"That sounds great. I will need several hours to make arrangements and pack though".

"That's fine. We can book flights for you. Would you prefer overnight flights, or earlier ones?"

"My fiance has his own plane. Let me see if his plane is available and I'll call you back".

"Perfect. I'll await your call".

She hung up and then immediately called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Deanne. It's Jennifer. Can I please speak to Jonathan?"

"Sure, one moment".

He picked up a few minutes later.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth at the _New Yorker_ just called-they need me to go to London for 4 days, and conduct an interview. I hope you aren't mad, but they want me to leave tonight".

"I'm not mad at all. I wish I could go with you, but I can't get away right now".

"Ugh. Well, hopefully the next few days will fly by".

"I'll call Jack and see if he can fly you".

"Darling, won't you need your plane between now and when I get back?"  
"No, I have so many meetings lined up this week that I can't get out of, so I will be here".

"Well, I appreciate it."

"I will call you back and tell you what time he says to be at the airport".

"Great. I love you".

"Love you too".

She set about getting things together and a few minutes later, Jonathan called her back.

"He can't fly you tonight, because he's flying home from Paris. However, he says he can fly you home on Sunday".

"Perfect. I love you, I'm going to book a ticket".

She hung up and called Elizabeth back.

"He can't fly me there, but he can fly me home, so I will just need a one-way ticket".

"Wonderful. We will call and book that for you. Do you have an airline preference?"

"No, but I would prefer the latest flight you can find, so that I will have time to see my fiance before I leave".

"Great. We checked the weather for you-rainy and in the low 50's every day this week. You have a room waiting for you at the Ritz and we will pay for one meal a day from Room service".

"Ok, thank you. I can live with that".

They hung up and she went to pack. By the time she was finished packing, they had booked her a flight.

"Hello?"

"Hey, the only flight we can get for you, leaves LAX in 3 hours. The good news is, you got the last seat on it, and you are in first class".

"Wonderful! I appreciate it".

"Your ticket will be waiting for you at the counter".

"Thank you so much".

She hung up and called Jonathan.

"Hey-did you book something?"

"Yeah, and my flight leaves in 3 hours. So, can you call me a cab so I can get to the airport? Max still isn't home".

"Sure. There will be someone to pick you up in about 25 minutes".

"Thank you, I love you".

"I love you too".

She zipped up her suitcase and then went and sat down at her desk and wrote him a couple love notes.

She put one under the covers on his side of the bed, and she put the other one in his pajama drawer.

Right on time, 25 minutes later, she heard the car horn honk.

She opened the door and went outside and found Jonathan getting out of the Mercedes.

"Darling, I didn't mean to tear you away from your meetings".

"Oh that's ok. I told everyone to take a long lunch, and we will get back at it afterwards. I wanted to make sure you got to the airport ok".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You are so good to me".

They loaded her suitcase into the car and she did a once-over to make sure she had everything and then they headed to the airport.

She was quiet during the drive, and so was he. Neither of them were excited about spending 4 days apart.

He pulled them into the short-term parking and walked her in.

After her bag was checked and her ticket was secured, he walked with her as far as they would let him.

"I love you, call me when you get there".

"Jonathan, that will be like 3 am your time".

"It's fine, I promise".

"I love you too, I wish you were going with me".

"One day we will, I promise".

He gave her several kisses and then she got in the security line.

He waited till he couldn't see her anymore and then headed back to the office.

***Middle of the night***

Jonathan was fast asleep, dreaming of Jennifer.

The phone rang and he quickly leaned up and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. I'm sorry to wake you. I got here and I'm in my hotel and I miss you, so much".

"I love you and I miss you too".

"Are you all snuggly under the covers?"

"Yeah, I found the love letter you left me. That was really sweet".

"I wish I was in the bed with you".

"I wish you were too".

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm wearing the pink lacy nightgown you like".

"Now how am I supposed to go back to sleep with that knowledge?"

She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Just thought I would give you something good to think about".

"This bed is so lonely without you. And the house is too quiet. I hope the next 4 days fly by".

"Me too. I would give anything for a hug and kiss from you right now".

"You will have a million of them waiting on you when you get home".

"I love you, you're the greatest".

"I love you too. Get some sleep, babe."

"You too. I'll call you later".

She hung up and was able to nap for a few hours.

Jonathan fell back to sleep almost immediately.

***Later that night***

Jonathan was at the office, having just wrapped up another meeting. It had been very productive, and they had made a lot of progress.

He was just about to head home, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling".

"Hi, enjoying London?"

"I guess. My interview canceled so I did get to go to a museum, but he rescheduled for tomorrow and I had treated myself to opera tickets so now I won't be able to go to that".

"What opera was it?"

"Time Apart. I have always wanted to see it".

"If it ever comes to Los Angeles, I will take you myself, I promise".

"I will hold you to that, Mr. Hart".

"How is your room?"

"Oh, darling, it's absolutely gorgeous. They are doing a lot of construction though, so the hallways are all torn up and the lobby is all covered in plastic. But the room itself is beautifully decorated".

"Well, I miss you tremendously and I love you to infinity, baby. I can't wait to see you".

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then took a short nap.

She woke up feeling like she had slept for days.

She decided to take herself to a café and get some soup and a sandwich.

Even though it was chilly, she sat outside so she could look at the scenery.

She found herself drawn to a couple sitting outside across the street from her café.

They were obviously so in love, and only had eyes for each other. He was caressing her hair, and she was feeding him a piece of bread.

Jennifer realized she and Jonathan had that. She started to miss him even more.

After she finished her soup, she headed back to the hotel.

As soon as she walked in, the lady at the front desk called her name.

"Miss Edwards, you have a phone message".

"Oh, thank you".

She took her message up to her room and got comfortable.

She stretched out on the bed and called the number.

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards. I had a message to call this number".

"Yes ma'am. Your interview has been rescheduled to Monday".

"Monday? I will be back in the states by then".

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, there's nothing that can be done. The candidate has been called away and has no time to spare for an interview right now".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up and thought about calling Jonathan. It would be 2 am his time, so she decided to sleep instead.

She fell asleep rather easily, dreaming of Jonathan the whole time.

***Several hours later***

Jennifer woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby. Did I wake you? I'm sorry".

"That's ok".

"I spoke with Jack. He says he will meet you at the airport tonight at 11."

"Wonderful".

"I can't wait to see you. As soon as you get home, we will have the most romantic evening ever".

"That sounds nice". She started coughing.

"Darling, you've had this cough for a long time now. When you go home, we need to get you to a doctor".

"I'm fine, Jonathan. Honest".

"I just hate to hear you sound so miserable. How was your interview?"

"He rescheduled again and then canceled all together".

"Well that's no fun. At least you get to come home now".

"Yeah, that's true".

"I'll meet you at the airport".

"You're wonderful".

"I love you, I'll see you at the airport".

"I love you too".

She hung up and then went and took a long bubble bath.

She made it to the airport on time and got settled on the plane.

They were delayed taking off by a couple hours. Jennifer was disappointed because Jonathan would be at the office and unable to pick her up, but she understood that it wasn't something that could be helped.

Jack promised to have her back to LA as soon as possible.

"Thank you".

She reclined slightly, and then fell asleep.

She slept for the rest of the flight.

About an hour before they were going to land, Jack put the plane on auto pilot and headed into the cabin so he could go to the bathroom and stretch his legs some.

On his way back through the cabin, he noticed that Jennifer was breathing very shallow-like. He also noticed her lips were blue.

He tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up.

He gently unbuckled her, and then scooped her up and brought her to the cockpit with him. He placed her in the other pilot's chair, and then sat down and radioed Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jack. We are about an hour from landing, and I think Jennifer might be sick".

He filled him in on everything and Jonathan agreed with him.

"I'll call an ambulance and have them meet us at the tarmac".


	28. Chapter 28

Jonathan met Jack and Jennifer at LA Mercy.

He found Jack in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?"

"About the same. They just took her back".

"Thanks for helping out. I appreciate it".

"No problem. She's through that door, and in the first room on the left".

Jonathan patted him on the arm, and then headed to be with Jennifer.

He stood outside the window next to her room and watched. He could see one doctor and 4 nurses all working on her.

He stood there watching, unable to take his eyes off her for several minutes until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but this is a restricted area".

"That's my fiance-I was headed into her room but it looks crowded. Can you tell me how she is?"

"The doctor will be out to talk to you shortly. He will speak to you in the waiting room".

He went and sat down, hoping that it was going to be better news than what he was thinking.

Susan Kendall stepped off the elevator a few minutes later and saw him sitting there.

"Jonathan, hi".

"Hi."

"Is everything all right?"

"No. Jennifer flew to London, and was on her way home, when my pilot called and said she wasn't breathing well and her lips were blue. He had an ambulance bring her here."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing yet. She's in the first room on the right, through that door".

"I'll go check on her. I'll be right back".

"Thank you".

About 10 minutes, a nurse came and asked for him.

He found Susan outside her door.

"Ok, so this is Dr. Morgan. He examined her and I looked over her chart and spoke with him and I'm in agreement with him. Jennifer has pneumonia. She's breathing a little better since we gave her an oxygen treatment. However, her lungs are working way too hard and that is tiring her out. So, we are going to give her some medicine and let her sleep and rest, so that her lungs won't have to work as hard. We are also going to drain some fluid off her lungs to help her as well. You can go in and visit with her, but she'll be asleep for at least 12 hours, so don't feel like you have to stay".

"I want to. I will go home and pack her a bag though and come back".

"Has she been sick recently?"

"Well, she caught this horrible cold and bronchitis about 2 months ago. And then she got better but she would still cough at night. I thought she was over it but then she started coughing on the phone with me and I told her that when she got back she needed to go to the doctor".

"I see. Well changes in temperature and flying long distances can weaken the immune system. She'll be ok, but she has a long rest ahead of her".

"Thank you so much, for treating her".

"Anytime. I'll be on rounds in the morning, and I'll come check on her. She's in good hands tonight, though".

"Can you get me a bed so I can stay with her?"

"Yes, I can".

"Thank you".

He went in her room then and sat by her bedside.

He took her hand and held it.

"I'm right here. I love you, and you're going to get through this just fine".

He leaned over and kissed her.

He noticed that her lips were still a little blue.

The nurse came in to pull the fluid off her lungs.

He held her hand while they did that, and then sat there with her a few more minutes.

"Darling, I'm going to run home, and get you some clothes and your blanket, and then I'll be back. I love you, so much".

He kissed her a few times, and then headed out.

He came into the house and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Miss Edwards?"

"She's in the hospital, Max. She has pneumonia. She passed out on her flight and had to be taken there by ambulance".

"She's strong, Mr. H. She'll pull through".

"I hope so. I'm going to pack her and I a bag and then I'm headed back to the hospital".

He picked up the phone, called the office, and put Stanley in charge till further notice.

After quickly packing a bag for each of them, he headed back to the hospital.

He stopped and picked up some lunch and then took it to her room.

His bed had come while he was gone, so he pushed it next to her and got settled.

She was sleeping soundly and looked like an angel.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her lips.

"I'm back, just like I told you I would be. I love you, baby. I love you so much".

He looked at her intently, really noticing for the first time that she had 3 wires coming out of her hospital gown. She had a clamp-like thing on one of her fingers. She had nasal cannula in her nose, taped to her face. And her left arm had a big IV needle in it.

He covered her with her blanket, and slipped her slippers on her, to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

He ate and watched tv and napped while she slept. He woke up when the nurse came in to give her another breathing treatment. She slept through the whole thing.

As soon as the nurse left, he wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up around 5 when the nurse came in to check her vitals, and then fell back asleep shortly after. About an hour later, he heard her machines going off.

He sat up and looked and saw that her heart rate and breathing were both increasing.

He looked over and saw her open her eyes.

"Hi beautiful".

She gave him a weak smile.

"Hi".

She reached for him and he took her hand and leaned over and kissed her.

"Where are we?"

"In the hospital. You have pneumonia, darling. You passed out on the flight home from London and Jack called an ambulance and had them bring you here."

"I'm sorry".

"Shhh….nothing to be sorry for, darling."

She gave him a weak smile as he brushed a curl off her forehead.

"Want to sit up some?"

She nodded.

He grabbed the bed controls and they slowly raised her end of the bed. He raised his end too and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He hit the button for the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my fiance is awake now".

"We'll be right in".

He wrapped his arm around her and just held her for a few minutes.

"Did you stay here all night with me?"

"Yes, I did. Held your hand the whole night too".

"Some homecoming. I ruined all your plans".

"You didn't ruin anything, baby. Not a thing".

He smoothed the hair off her forehead and kissed her temple.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I want to get out of here and go home with you."

"You will, as soon as you are better, I promise".

The nurse came and checked her vitals.

"Can I eat something?"

"Yes, but nothing too heavy. Lots of liquids".

"Thank you".

She ordered breakfast for her and Jonathan, and then laid back and tried to rest.

"I went home last night and packed you a bag. So, when you are ready, you have pajamas to put on if you want, and you have your slippers and your blanket".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"How did I get here?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Well, you were on the plane coming home. And Jack put the plane on autopilot, so he could go stretch his legs and go to the bathroom. And he noticed you were sleeping. On his way back from the bathroom, he noticed that you were breathing very shallow, and that your lips were blue. So, he picked you up, put in the cockpit with him, and then called me and told me that he was going to call an ambulance and have them meet the plane on the tarmac. I came here and they had already taken you back. Susan was here and she consulted, and then explained everything to me. She will probably be in here to see you today at some point".

The orderly brought her breakfast then, and they both ate. He turned on the tv so they could watch the news.

About 20 minutes later, Susan came in.

"Hi, I'm glad to see you awake".

"Hi".

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I did when I had bronchitis".

"That's to be expected. I've been looking over your chart, and I see where the nurse pulled a good amount of fluid off your chest last night. Your lips don't look nearly as blue as they did yesterday."

"How soon can I go home?"

Susan smiled at her.

"I understand you want to get out of here. But you aren't well enough for that yet".

"Can I have a shower?"

"Yes, but I'm going to limit it-10 minutes max, less if you can. I don't want you to get overheated."

Jennifer nodded.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Probably another day or two. Now, I'm going to give you some medicine in your IV to help you relax so that when we draw fluid again, it won't be as nerve wracking."

Jennifer wasn't pleased about it, but she didn't really have a choice.

Jonathan held her hand and tried to comfort her and it was over pretty quickly.

As soon as the IV drip was done, Susan disconnected her IV and the nurse helped her up so she could take a shower.

Once they knew the shower was running and Jennifer couldn't hear them, Susan turned to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, this is pretty serious. A lot more serious than I let on to Jennifer. She has a lot of fluid, and I could hear it when I was listening to her chest that she still has a lot more to draw out. I'm afraid this is going to be quite painful for her. I just want you to be warned ahead of time".

"I appreciate that. Anything you can do to make it less painful for her, please do it".

Jennifer finished her shower and yelled for Jonathan, so Susan told him she would be back in about 15 minutes.

He headed into the bathroom.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just need you to bring me some clothes".

He grabbed her clothes for her and then grabbed a quick shower himself.

After they were all fresh and clean, and back in the bed, the nurse came and reconnected her IV.

"Darling, Susan said she will be back to draw some fluid again in a few minutes, and then you will get to rest all day".

She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

Susan came in a few minutes later to do the fluid draw.

"Ok, I'm going to numb you for this as much as I can. I need you to realize that this is going to be quick, but it's vital that you don't move. Jonathan, sit her up and if you can, hold on to her like you are hugging her."

They got into position, and Susan lifted Jennifer's tank top. 5 minutes later, it was over with, but Jennifer had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know that wasn't pleasant. But you did good, and we got a lot of fluid".

"So now what happens?"

"We are going to go analyze this, and if we need to make changes to your treatment plan, we will".

"Thank you".

"You have a breathing treatment scheduled for this morning, and then for the rest of the day, I want you to rest. Lots of liquids, lots of rest."

Jennifer nodded.

"Page me if you need me".

Susan patted her hand and then left.

Jonathan reached over and grabbed the phone and called Max.

"Max, it's me. Jennifer's awake. How about some of your famous chicken noodle soup?"

"Sure thing, Mr. H. Just put a fresh batch on the stove. I can have it there early afternoon I believe".

"Sounds great, Max. And Jennifer has a water bottle that's in the cabinet next to the coffee mugs. It's purple and silver. Can you fill that with ice water and bring it, please?"

"Sure, Mr. H".

"Thanks Max".

Jennifer rested most of the afternoon and woke up when Max came by.

"Hi Miss Edwards".

"Hi Max".

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

He had two thermoses of his soup, plus several grilled cheese sandwiches for them.

"Thank you, Max. This is amazing".

"Glad to see you feeling better".

The nurse came and did her breathing treatment, and then Susan stopped by right as Max was leaving.

"Ok, so I have some concerns. I analyzed your lung fluid and it's very grainy. Can you give me some more details about where you were in the past few weeks?"

"Here. I went to London last week".

"Fly commercial?"

"There. Private plane home".

"Were you around any construction?"

"Yes, my hotel was being renovated. The hallways and the lobby".

"That explains it. I think you inhaled some dust particles and that exacerbated all this. I'm going to extend your antibiotic, just to cover our bases".

Jennifer nodded.

"I think if you can get one more night of good rest, you will get to go home in the morning. But I want you resting at home, ok?"

"Thank you".

She had a slight coughing fit but managed to get through it, and then laid back to rest.

She had absolutely zero energy.

Jonathan watched tv while she rested on his chest.

She fell asleep rather easily. He held her all night long, and kept thinking how lucky they both were that Jack found her when he did.


	29. Chapter 29

***The next day***

Jennifer slept all night, only waking up to cough and go to the bathroom.

Jonathan was right there by her side, the whole time.

They finally woke up around 7, when the nurse came in to take her vitals and give her a final breathing treatment.

"This one will open your lungs up and will make you cough up whatever's in there, so be prepared for that. Here's a pan to cough in. You can lean back, but don't lie back".

Susan came in to check on her while she was finishing her breathing treatment.

"Ok, I'm going to discharge you to go home today. But, I want you to rest, rest, rest. Nothing is off limits, just don't push yourself. Plenty of fluids, plenty of rest, and take your medicine till the end. Do you want liquid meds or pills?"

"Pills".

"You got it. Jonathan, don't let her overdo it. Jennifer, this is a great time to put him to work and make him wait on you hand and foot".

"He's done so much already I wouldn't even know what else to make him do".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Ok, well as soon as you two are ready, you can go. Hit the button for the nurse and ask for an orderly when you are ready".

"Thank you so much".

Jonathan helped her get dressed and then got dressed himself so they could get out of there.

After they were packed up, he pushed the button for the nurse and asked for an orderly.

An hour later, they were home.

As they pulled into the garage, he looked at her.

"Darling, want me to get you set up on the couch?"

"I want a shower, and then I want to take my meds and get in bed".

"Sounds like a plan".

He helped her inside and they found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey you two. How you feeling, Miss Edwards?"

"Like a zombie, Max. Better though, thank you".

"Can I get you anything?"

"Not just yet. I'm headed to take a shower".

She stopped to hug him.

"It's so good to have you home".

"Thanks, Max".

After a shower and slipping into her favorite pajamas, Jennifer came to the kitchen to take her medicine.

Jonathan helped her back to bed and helped her get settled.

He climbed into bed next to her and rubbed her back till she fell asleep.

"Darling….you have to go to the office".

"My priority is here with you, baby. The office can take care of itself".

He gave her several kisses as she drifted off to sleep.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was feeling much better and was slowly returning to normal.

Jonathan had been wonderful, making sure she had everything she needed.

It was the first day she was going get out of the house since coming home from the hospital.

She had a full day planned, catching up on errands and shopping for things she needed.

She got up with Jonathan and they had a nice breakfast together.

"Now darling, don't overdo it today, ok? If you need me, call me. I can be home pretty quickly".

"I'll be fine, Jonathan. Don't worry".

She walked him to the door and told him goodbye.

"Darling, what time will you be home tonight?"

"6 or so".

"Great. We need to start wedding planning".

"We can do whatever you want".

"I promise I'll try my best to stay awake tonight".

She straightened his tie and then leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too. Call me if you need me".

A few kisses later, he was out the door and she was headed to get ready.

She spent several hours catching up on errands and returned home early afternoon.

She was working on an article when Jonathan got home.

"Hi baby".

"Hi handsome".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Max has a poker game, so how about I take you out to dinner?"

"Wonderful".

She went and put on some skinny jeans, a nice black top and some black flats.

They went and had a nice seafood dinner at a lovely restaurant with an ocean view.

She changed into some lounging clothes when they got home, and joined Jonathan on the couch.

She picked up one of her wedding magazines, and started making lists of what she liked.

"Darling, are you ready to set a date yet?"

"If you are".

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Whatever you want".

She started piecing together what she liked from the magazines, while he watched a movie.

By the end of the night, she was pretty sure what she wanted.

"Darling, what do you think of a destination wedding?"

"I'm not opposed to it".

"I was thinking Napa Valley. We could get married at the chapel in the Vines and then we could spend our wedding night at one of the inn's up there".

"That's a wonderful idea. We could maybe fly up a couple nights ahead of time and just enjoy ourselves before the wedding too".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at home, accomplishing everything on her to-do list.

She picked up the phone to call and start booking some things for the wedding.

The first place she called was the chapel that she and Jonathan wanted in Napa valley.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi. I would like to speak with someone about booking the chapel for a wedding".

"How did you hear about us?"

"I saw a story on your venue in _California_ _Bridal_ ".

"Yes, well unfortunately we are booked solid for the next 4 years. We have a waitlist for cancellations, but you will be number 85".

"I see. Well, thank you anyways".

She hung up. She tried to get more things on her list completed, but it was no use. She debated on calling Jonathan and finally thought better of it. A few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Feel like getting away and meeting me for a very special lunch date?"

"Sure".

"How about Chasens, in 45 minutes?"

"You got it. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and got ready and then went to tell max she was going out.

She arrived at the restaurant exactly on time. Jonathan was waiting for her.

"Hi beautiful".

She leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped her in a hug. He could tell she was tense.

As soon as they sat down, she leaned against him. He kissed her temple.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me".

She sighed.

"I called to see about booking the chapel in Napa. They are booked solid for the next 4 years. And they said they could put us on a waitlist but there are 84 people above us. So, unless you want to wait 4 years to get married, we will have to find someplace else".

"I'm on team find someplace else".

"I just had my heart set on walking in my wedding dress through a vineyard. And us taking our wedding photos in a vineyard."

"Darling, we still can. One of our friends owns a vineyard. It's not in Napa, but it's here in California. If you'd like I can call and make us an appointment to meet with them."

"Yes please. I want to tour the place if possible".

After a romantic lunch, he walked her to the car.

"I love you, I'll be home at 5".

"I love you too."

Several kisses later, she was on her way back home.

She passed a shop on the way home and impulsively decided to stop and shop.

She spent the next 4 hours trying on different things and was about to leave when she saw it. She was so taken by how gorgeous it was she couldn't move or speak.

"Would you like to try it on?"

She vigorously nodded.

They got her set up with a dressing room and she tried it on. It was the most gorgeous wedding gown she had ever seen.

It was taffeta, strapless, A-line, with a sequined bodice. It had a chapel train and a gathered waist. The skirt was sculpted, resembling roses. Everyone in the place stared at her in awe.

"This is the one. This is it".

She looked at the price tag. It was pretty hefty but she knew that she wouldn't feel this way about any other dress.

She got to ring a bell after she paid for it. They put it in a garment bag for her and she headed out.

She made one more stop on the way home and then finally headed back to the house.

She made a spot in the guest room closet for her dress and then set about doing more stuff on her to-do list.

Jonathan got home exactly at 5 and came looking for her.

"Hi darling".

He swept her up and kissed her several times.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

"Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yes, actually. I had lunch with the Bachelor of the month".

"Ha ha".

"And then I went shopping and found my wedding dress".

"Wonderful."

"And then I went to another place and almost bought something but I didn't because I didn't want you to get mad at me".

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Well, I was going to buy a car and it was going to be a lot of money because I was going to pay all at once."

He took her hands and led her to the couch.

"Jennifer, what's mine is yours. You know that. I would never get mad at you for buying a car or anything else for that matter".

"It's just that we haven't talked about how we want to handle things and if you want to have the final say or if you want me to".

"I don't want either of us to have the final say. What if we talk things out and decide together?"

"Yes, I like that idea".

"What made you think I would be mad?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about it. I used my trust to pay for my wedding dress today and it was quite a bit more than I had intended to spend, but it's absolutely the only dress that's ever made me feel like I felt when I tried it on. And then I was going to dip into the trust again for the car but I didn't want you to think I was a shopaholic".

He wrapped an arm around her.

"What I think is that you are adorable and sexy and genuine and the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And I also think that maybe you've never had this much money at your disposal before".

"That's true".

"Baby, if you want the car, get it. If you want me to check it out, I will. But I would never tell you no".

"I think we need to decide several things".

"Well, how about tonight you and I will climb into bed and discuss all of them? "

She nodded.

She leaned over and kissed him.

Max had grilled them some chicken and made them some Parmesan rice and a chopped salad.

"Did you call your friend?"

"Yes. She's coming tonight at 7 to talk to us about it".

"Great".

They went and sat out on the patio while max finished getting their dinner ready.

"How was your meeting today?"

"It wasn't bad. We had to make some compromises but overall it went well. If we can get everyone on board, by this time next week we will be acquiring Taylor and Pattinson Electronics".

"That's wonderful".

He laced his hands through hers.

"So, tell me about the car you were looking for".

"Well, I test drove a new jaguar, and it was nice. Then I test drove a slightly used Porsche that I loved, but it was a little rickety. The one I almost bought was a BMW X3. It had everything I wanted the car to have. I just didn't love the price".

"Want me to go with you to negotiate?"

"Sure if you want".

Max came and told them dinner was ready so they went to eat and then cleaned up the kitchen together.

Precisely at 7 pm, the doorbell rang.

Jonathan went to get the door.

Bill McDowell and Susan Kendall walked inside.

"Valentine, great to see you".

They shook hands.

"Hey sweetheart, great to see you".

He came over and kissed Jennifer on the cheek.

"You two own the vineyards?"

"Bill is a majority owner. I'm a silent partner".

Susan showed Jennifer pictures of the vineyard.

"How many weddings do you guys have a year?"

"We've only had a few. We have more receptions than actual weddings".

"Can we come tour it?"

"Of course. Anytime you'd like".

"Come with me into the other room a second".

"Sure".

Jennifer and Susan stood up and walked over to Jonathan.

"Darling, we'll be right back. I'm sure you two can find a way to entertain yourselves for a few minutes?"

She leaned up and kissed him and then she and Susan disappeared into the guest room and shut the door.

Jennifer opened the closet and pulled out her wedding dress.

"Oh Jennifer, this is exquisite".

"I saw it and couldn't resist it. I had to have it no matter what. I tried it on, and just knew".

"I can see why! It's absolutely breathtaking".

"So I have this vision….. me, in this dress, walking through the vineyards with Jonathan. Our wedding, outside. Our reception, inside. Lots of candles and twinkle lights."

"I think that can be arranged…"

"What is your vineyards signature wine?"

"We have two. One white, one red. The white is a Zinfandel, called Bellissima. The red is a dark red with a woodsy, oak flavor called Oaklawn."

"Perfect… I've been thinking of going with pink as the main color so that will match perfectly".

"Do you have a wedding party?"

"No. It will probably be just us up there".

"What about your best friend?"

"I no longer have a best friend. She betrayed me back in New York and caused my breakup with Jonathan. We aren't friends any longer. I suppose I could ask my best friend from high school but we haven't spoken in years".

She put the dress back in the closet and she and Susan came back out to the den. Jonathan and Bill were arm wrestling.

They chuckled and shook their heads and headed to the sunroom.

They curled up on the couch and chatted like they had always known each other.

Jonathan and Bill came in a little while later and found them.

"Who won?"

"I won the first 3 he won the last three".

"I see".

"Ok so when we can see the vineyards?"

"How about tomorrow at 3?"

"Fine with me".

"Perfect".

They all walked to the door and said their goodbyes.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer and they headed to the bedroom.

After they were changed into their pjs, they settled into bed and snuggled up together.

"Ok so issue number 1 is spending money. What do you think the procedure should be?"

"Jennifer, I don't want to tell you what to do. And I don't want you to feel like you have to ask me before you buy something. You work, you have money, I work, I have money. And even if you didn't work, I would still be able to take care of us and provide for us, and I would still never put you on a leash, so to speak. I trust your judgment, darling. If you want something, get it."

"How about we talk about the big purchases, and we trust each other on the small ones?"

"Perfect".

"Ok next issue. What are your thoughts on having a family?"

"I want what you want. I never really thought about having kids before. I'm not opposed to it, but it's not vital for me."

"I want us to have a couple months together to get settled at least before we start trying. And I think we should decide for sure on issue #3, before we do".

"What's issue #3?"

"Buying a bigger house. We can't have a baby in this house. We don't have enough room for us and all our furniture. Adding a baby here wouldn't be very smart".

"We could make it work. We just have to think it out".

"Jonathan-"

"We'll put the baby across from us. Your office can go in the sunroom. The extra furniture can go upstairs".

"The upstairs is packed to the gills, Jonathan. Unless we get rid of some furniture, that isn't going to work".

She sat up and looked over at him.

"Do you want to get rid of some of your furniture?"

"No, I guess I don't".

"And I don't want to get rid of mine. So it makes sense that we need to find a place that's big enough for both".

"So, I guess we need to tour the vineyard tomorrow and then set a date and then start from there. What about life insurance?"

"I have a few policies on myself".

"And Pa has one on me. But I think I would feel better if I had at least one policy on myself that you would be the beneficiary of".

"We can do that".

She reached over and got a notepad and pen and started making another list.

"Ok, so we need to tour the vineyards, set a date, get physicals, complete blood work panels, and find a house".

"I'm sure you will have all of that accomplished by noon".

"Ha ha."

She put the notepad away, and snuggled up to his chest.

"Darling, do you think you could take some time away from the office for a few days?"

"I'm sure I could arrange it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's just that we are going to be planning a wedding, and buying a new house, and then trying for a baby, and then if we get pregnant, we will be busy planning for the baby, and taking parenting classes, and learning how to take care of the baby, so this might be our last chance to take a trip alone before the honeymoon and all that".

"Darling, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. I'll go on a trip with you anytime you want, but it's not like we aren't going to be able to later on".

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want? I have been yammering on and on about what I want for us and what my dreams are, but I never stopped to ask you what you want for us and what your dreams are. So, what do you want?"

"Well, I had one dream. And it came true, so I don't need anything else".

"What was that?"

"You".

"Aww, how sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They spent the next couple of hours making love before they fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

***Two weeks later***

It was the week of Thanksgiving. Jennifer was immersed in wedding planning. She and Jonathan had toured the vineyard, set the date for September 24th, and she had set about full steam planning out how she wanted things to look and go.

Stephen was in London, so Jennifer and Jonathan and Max were planning a quiet Thanksgiving.

She had also seriously taken up exercising now that she had finally kicked the pneumonia to the curb.

She and Jonathan had been looking at cars just about every day. As soon as she found one she liked, she found one she liked better.

She had finally decided on the first car she looked at, the BMW. She went with the X5.

She and Jonathan were having coffee before he had to go to the office.

"Darling, remember we have an appointment for a physical with Dr. Kelly at 1:30. And we have an appointment with the dealership at 4".

"Dr. Kelly? Why aren't we seeing Susan?"

"She was booked solid, so I asked them if they had anyone else who could give us a basic physical and Dr. Kelly was free".

"Darling, Susan's been my doctor for years".

"I understand that. And if the physical reveals anything that needs to be treated, she can treat it. Dr. Kelly is just doing a physical and blood work, that's all".

"Fine. Have Max drive you to the appointment and I'll meet you there".

"If you really want to have Susan do it, we can cancel".

"No, that's ok".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, I'll see you later".

"I love you too".

He leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their goodbye kiss turned more passionate and romantic.

Finally, he broke the kiss.

"I have to go. I love you".

"I love you too. Remember, don't eat anything till the appointment".

She went and showered and got dressed.

Max dropped her off at the doctor's office right on time, and she got them signed in.

Jonathan found her in the waiting room and came and sat by her.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Famished".

"It won't be long till we can eat something. I promise, I'll make you something really yummy".

He laced his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"How was your meeting this morning?"

"Long. And pointless. They were the ones who called the meeting, and then they refused to do anything but argue".

"I'm sorry, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It will be ok".

The nurse came and called them back, and put them in a room.

They answered a bunch of questions and then the doctor did several physical tests.

"Ok, so provided that your bloodwork comes back within normal limits, you two will be declared perfectly healthy. The nurse will come in, take your bloodwork, and then we will call you tomorrow with the results".

"Thank you".

After their blood had been drawn, they headed out.

Jonathan opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Ok so we have about an hour before we have to be at the dealership. How about a quick lunch at the Hollywood Café?"

"Wonderful".

He drove them there and just before they arrived, the car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H., it's me, Max. You had a phone call here a few minutes ago. It was your office. They said it was an emergency."

"Ok, thanks, I'll call them."

"And by the way, Mr. H., I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight. Beast burgers. We haven't had those in quite a while. I don't figure Miss Edwards will like them, so I'm making her a grilled chicken salad".

"Sounds great, Max. Thanks".

He hung up and then parked.

"Sorry darling, I need to call the office".

He quickly dialed the number and spoke with Stanley for a few minutes.

"I'll run get us a table".

"Stanley-see if you can reset the motor board. If not, then see if you can pull up the backup and go off of that. I can replace the motor board tomorrow".

He hung up and went inside to find Jennifer.

"I ordered you a steak wrap with fries".

"Thanks".

"Everything ok at the office?"

"Just some electronic issues that I'll have to deal with tomorrow".

Jennifer had ordered a veggie wrap with a side salad.

She wrapped her arm around his.

"Thank you for going with me to the doctor, honey. I know that wasn't pleasant".

"Oh, that's alright. It's not very pleasant, but it's necessary".

After a quick lunch, they headed to the dealership.

Jennifer test drove the BMW once more, and then purchased it.

Jonathan followed her home and they arrived at the same time.

He met her when she got out of the car.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Spacious, but upscale, powerful, but it's not really a hot rod".

They came inside and found Max making dinner.

"Hey you two. Just in time. Dinner's almost ready".

"Max, what made you think of beast burgers?"

"Had a call today from the Viper".

Jennifer was stunned. "The Viper?"

"He's an old poker buddy. He lives life right on the edge, Miss Edwards. He don't follow no rules, he don't care about nothing. He does strictly whatever he wants. He eats what he wants, he goes where he wants, and he don't care about the consequences".

"Sounds like a delightful person".

Jonathan came over and wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

"He's not bad. He can be your best friend or your worst enemy. But there are two things about him that are for sure: the man can play poker with the best of them, and he knows his way around the kitchen. What Max made for dinner is one of Viper's recipes".

"What is it?"

"Well, you take a pound of bacon. Cook it up real nice, and chop it small. Then, you take the bacon out of the pan and use the grease to cook burgers in. The burgers are a mix of hamburger meat, ground sausage, and garlic. You stuff them with the bacon bits and some thick sliced cheddar. Then, you get more bacon, and wrap them completely in bacon strips. You mix up a little flour, cornmeal, salt, pepper, sugar, and baking powder, and then dunk the burgers in the batter and fry them right up. Top them with a little mayo, a little horseradish, and a little cream cheese and you got a beast burger".

He put the plate down on the table.

She was eternally grateful that Max had made her a grilled chicken breast and salad instead.

Jonathan offered her a bite.

"No thank you".

Jonathan leaned over to her.

"The best part is, they taste even better the second day when you heat them up again".

"So since you heard from him, does that mean he's back in town for a poker game?"

"Yep, 10 p.m. tomorrow night at Small Charlies".

"Great. I might go play a hand or two".

As soon as dinner was over, Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan and Max had seconds on the burgers.

Jonathan and Max had just finished when the phone rang.

Jonathan grabbed it.

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley. Our entire electrical system is shutting down. The whole infrastructure is compromised".

"Ok Stanley, take a deep breath. Flip the switch on the router and count to 25 and then flip it back. In about 30 minutes, the green lights should stop blinking and then you can try again".

"Thank you sir, I'll keep you posted".

Max headed for a poker game and Jennifer headed to the bedroom to change clothes.

She put on a green spaghetti strap short nightgown that she knew he liked and was brushing her hair when he came in.

He put on some pajama shorts and then came over and started kissing her neck.

"Everything ok at the office?"

"No, but nothing I can't handle tomorrow."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom and pulled her down on the bed on top of him.

"Jonathan!"

"I got you, you're ok".

She kissed him as he rolled them so that she was on her back.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he covered her neck and chest in soft kisses.

"Darling, we need to plan our trip".

"What trip?"

"You remember, the one we said we were going to take before life got busy".

"Oh yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere tropical. Somewhere warm. Somewhere that you and I won't be-"

Just then, the phone rang.

He reached over and picked it up.

"-disturbed".

"Hello? Hi Stanley…no, you aren't bothering me…."

Jonathan eventually rolled off Jennifer and sat up to talk to Stanley.

Jennifer got up and went and changed into a boring set of pajamas and then headed to the sunroom.

She curled up on the couch and turned the tv on.

About an hour later, she was still out there and she could still hear him on the phone.

When her movie ended, she turned the tv off and headed back to the bedroom.

He was still on the phone.

She climbed into bed beside him and laid down and went to sleep.

Jonathan was finally able to get off the phone about an hour later.

He hung up, turned out the lights and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I love you".

***The next morning***

Jonathan got up before Jennifer and quietly slipped out of bed. He quickly got ready, and then left her a note on his pillow telling her he loved her.

She had just gotten out of the bathtub when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Edwards? This is Deanne, Mr. Hart's secretary. He is requesting that you come to the office if you are able to around noon. He says it won't take long".

"That's fine, you can tell him I'll be there. Thank you".

"Great. He says to park next to him, and then come on up".

"Certainly. Thank you".

She hung up and got ready.

She had some errands to run, so she went ahead and left and headed that way.

She pulled into the parking lot precisely at 11:50, and parked next to him.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, Deanne stood up and opened his office door to show her in.

"Thank you".

He stood up and came to meet her.

"Hi baby".

He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I've been dealing with replacing the electrical system all morning and I have an afternoon of meetings ahead of me, so I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you".

He kissed her a few times.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think we would be interrupted for that long".

"Oh, that's alright. This is your company, I understand".

He leaned up against the desk and she stood in between his legs.

"Do you have plans for this weekend?"

"None that I can think of, aside from spending Thanksgiving day with you, of course".

"So, I have a ranch about 3 hours from here. Cozy, tucked away, totally private. Want to go there with me?"

"I would love it".

"Great. We can leave Thursday, after Thanksgiving dinner".

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me".

"Tell me what the ranch is like".

"Well, there's one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen and a screened in porch with a hammock. And there's a big fireplace and lots of floor cushions. And the bed is brand new. I think you'll like it. The whole place is pretty cozy".

"It sounds amazing. How long can we stay?"

"Till Sunday afternoon".

He kissed her for several minutes and just held her close.

"You know, darling, we could start our weekend a little early…"

"How early?"

"Tonight, after dinner. Before you go to your poker game".

"I'm not going to the poker game. Max couldn't get me a seat".

"Oh. Well, then tonight, after dinner, I'll put on something more comfortable, and we can start the weekend in our bed".

"I love the sound of that".

They spent the next several minutes locked in a passionate kiss till Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, your next meeting is slated to begin".

"Thank you".

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go to a meeting now".

"It's ok, I understand".

"I'll see you at home, I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him a final kiss and then headed out.

She did some shopping that afternoon and got a manicure and pedicure.

She got home just before Jonathan.

She was in the living room going through the mail when he came in.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Dr. Kelly sent our bloodwork results".

"And?"

"I'm fine. You are mostly fine. She indicated that your cholesterol is off the charts".

"What? That can't be right".

"See for yourself".

She handed him the paper.

He read it over and then looked at her.

"Interesting. I wonder if this is something hereditary".

They headed into the kitchen together.

"Hi Max, how can we help?"

"Nothing doing. It's all done. Miss Edwards, you have a fresh chicken breast grilled to perfection, a chopped salad and some grilled veggie skewers. There's an extra one in the fridge if you want it later, Miss Edwards. Mr. H., you have the last beast burger, and I made you some of my famous fries. I've got a date with a really pretty dame, so here you go, and if you'll excuse me…"

"Have a good time, Max".

"Thanks, Max".

He put the food down on the table and headed to his room.

Jennifer looked at the plate of fries. Max had made steak fries, and covered them in cheese sauce, sour cream, bacon, onions, and gravy.

"Jonathan! You cannot eat that! NO wonder your cholesterol is off the charts".

She took the plate away from him.

"Starting now, you are eating healthy, mister".

He tried to protest but it was no use.

She quickly got up and made him a salad and heated him up the other chicken breast.

She set the plate down in front of him.

"There you are. Now, this is much healthier".

"Jennifer, we don't know for sure that my diet was the main cause of my cholesterol reading being high".

"No, but we don't know that it's not, do we? And darling, we aren't going to get to spend the next 50 years together if you aren't taking care of yourself".

"I'm just saying, I think we should get a second opinion".

"Certainly. But eating healthier couldn't hurt".

After dinner was finished, they did the dishes together and then Jennifer made some snacks for them to take with them to the ranch.

Jonathan got a phone call and took it in the living room.

He came back in the kitchen just as she was going to start washing the dishes.

"Can I help?"

"Certainly".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan, that isn't what I meant".

"Darling, I'm helping. You are doing the dishes, and you are doing a fabulous job. And I'm getting you ready for what's going to happen afterwards. See, I'm helping".

"Uh huh. Dry, mister".

She handed him a drying cloth.

After the dishes were dried and put away, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"You go slip into something more comfortable. I'm going to set up something special for us".

He kissed her and closed the door behind her.

After it was all set up, he went to the bedroom and changed into his pajama pants, and then took her hand and led her to the living room.

He had lit about 20 candles and spread them all around. He had turned on some soft jazz music in the background.

"Dance with me, baby".

She kissed him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and put her other hand in his.

"Honey, I'm sorry I was being so pushy earlier about the test results. You're a grown man, you should make your own choices about what you eat or don't eat. It's just, I love you so much-more than I've ever loved anyone and I want us to live as long and happy life together that we possibly can".

"I know that. You were right, I do need to eat healthier. I'm not going to like it, and it's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to give it a shot, as long as there's a balance".

"It's a deal. And we can do other things too, besides changing your diet".

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, second hand smoke is bad for everyone. We could find a gentle way to ask Max to smoke his cigars outside every once and a while. And we could exercise together. We could go jogging every morning, or every night when you come home from the office".

"Exercise, huh?"

"Yep, it's the key to a long and happy life".

After their dance was over, he walked her over to the couch. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

He laid her down on the couch and settled next to her.

"You want exercise, let's exercise".


	31. Chapter 31

***Thanksgiving***

Jennifer woke up early and nestled closer to Jonathan.

He sleepily wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

They slept a little longer and then got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning you two, Happy Thanksgiving. Change of plans. I got a call this morning from Kathryn, the lady I've been seeing. She is a little under the weather and needs help with the cooking. So, it looks like even though I prepared Thanksgiving for all of us, I won't be able to share in a meal with you".

"Oh, that's ok, Max. We understand".

"I cooked all the side dishes. You two just have to cook the turkey".

"Darling, what if we pack it all up and take it to the ranch with us?"

"Perfect idea! We can cook the turkey there and have our own little thanksgiving at the ranch".

"You're so smart".

"You're so beautiful".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

They poured themselves some coffee and then headed to pack their bags.

"Darling, can we take your car to the ranch? I think we will need the extra cargo space".

"Sure".

Jennifer took a quick shower and then got dressed and finished packing.

Jonathan loaded the car while she packed the coolers.

She handed him the keys and slid into the passenger seat next to him.

He leaned over and kissed her and then backed them down the driveway.

They had a pretty easy drive to the ranch, and arrived around 2. Jennifer immediately put the turkey into the oven, following Max's instructions and then unpacked the rest of the coolers.

After that was finished, Jonathan gave her a tour of the ranch.

"So, this is the house. I'll build us a fire later on. The bedroom and bathroom are right through there. This is the living room and through this door, is the porch".

They walked out on to the porch and stood over by the rail.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and she leaned back against him.

"Down that way, there are stables. We only have 2 horses at the moment. And I have a couple 4-wheelers, too."

"This is such a lovely place".

"Thanks. It's a special place, a secret place. Not a lot of people know that I even have this".

"How did you find it?"

"Well, I did an acquisition deal at the office and we acquired a very struggling company. In a rare move, I agreed to keep on the former owner and he and I were co-owners of the company. I mentored him, showed him how to turn the business around. Together, he and I made it a success and then about 5 years later, he and I were in talks about him buying me out and going solo once more. Before we could complete that, he passed away in a car accident. He had left me this ranch in his will. I came out here to look at it, and was more than likely going to just sell it because of the location, but it was so peaceful and so quiet, that I decided to keep it and use it as a getaway when I needed one".

"How secret?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"The only person I've ever brought up here is Max. Nikki came up here once, uninvited, and turned her nose up at the place and left".

Jennifer chuckled.

They walked back inside and she headed to the bedroom to put on some lounging clothes. Jonathan came and joined her.

"What else did we bring?"

"Well, we have all the stuff Max made. Plus, I made some artichoke dip, stuffed mushrooms, and some dill pickle dip and some dolmades that we can have as snacks. Want me to fix you a plate?"

"That would be great".

She went and made them both plates of appetizers and then joined him in the living room. He had changed into a pair of very worn US Navy sweatpants and an old US Navy t-shirt.

"Darling, those pants look like they are about to fall apart".

"These are my thanksgiving eating pants, baby. I only wear them one day a year. And they are not falling apart, they are in pristine condition".

She chuckled at him as he found a football game on tv and she settled next to him on the extra wide couch.

He loved the stuffed mushrooms and the artichoke dip.

"What's in the mushrooms?"

"It's my mom's recipe. It's a mix of parmesan cheese, bread crumbs, diced mushroom stems and sausage with spices".

"I love these".

"Thank you".

She fed him a dolmade and could tell he wasn't a fan.

"What's in that?"

"Grape leaves stuffed with a rice mixture and rolled very tightly".

"Interesting".

He was enjoying watching football and relaxing. She was enjoying just being with him.

When the timer went off, she jumped up and went and got their meal ready.

He came and helped her when his game was over.

"Where do you want to eat, darling?"

"We don't have a table here, so we have to eat on the couch".

"Got it".

They had a very low-key thanksgiving dinner in front of the tv, using a coffee table as a makeshift table.

Jennifer was a good sport, letting him watch football all day. She gave him a back scratch and rubbed his shoulders some while he watched.

"This is so nice, being tucked away up here and not having to deal with work stress or anything".

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"I'm so glad you are here with me".

"I am too. I love you, I love being here with you".

He built them a fire at halftime, while Jennifer was doing all the dishes.

She came back to find that he had rearranged the living room, sort of. He had moved the coffee table and had stacked some futon mattresses on the ground and had tossed some pillows around.

Jennifer went to put on her pajamas and then came back and joined Jonathan.

"This fire feels nice".

He was sitting on the futons, leaning up against the couch.

She settled in between his legs and leaned back against him.

He started rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"Mr. Hart, I do believe you are trying to spoil me".

"Miss Edwards, you deserve to be spoiled".

"Mr. Hart, you are the only one I will let spoil me".

"Miss Edwards, you are the only one I will spoil".

She let him kiss her neck for a few more minutes.

"Darling, we never said what we were thankful for".

"You're right, we didn't. You go first".

"I'm thankful for lots of things. My health, that I have you, that we are building a life together".

"I'm thankful for lots of things too, mainly that you are in my life and that we are building a life together".

They shared a few sweet kisses.

Jennifer reached up and grabbed a pillow to shove behind her back.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It's just my lower back. I'll be fine".

"Well, here, let me rub it for you".

She stretched out on the futon and he gave her a deep-tissue back rub, expertly rubbing out her knots and stress points.

"Oh yeah, right there. That's the spot".

He got her all nice and relaxed and then laid down beside her.

"I love being able to just lay around with you like this".

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to be somewhere where nobody knows where we are".

"And we can just focus on each other".

He covered her lips with his, and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her on top of him.

She framed his face with her hands as they kissed.

He ran his hands up under her nightshirt.

She moaned as he squeezed her breasts and kissed her neck.

He flipped them so she was on her back.

She started tugging at his shirt, freeing it from his waistband.

He started kissing his way down her chest as he unbuttoned her nightshirt.

He pushed her nightshirt off her and took one of her nipples in his mouth, causing her to arch her back.

He knew exactly what to do to make her feel good, and he loved doing every one of them.

She pulled his t-shirt off over his head and reached up and grabbed a blanket off the couch.

He leaned up and took his sweatpants off while she got the blanket ready and then shimmied out of her panties.

He opened the nightstand drawer and got a condom out and put it on and then returned to her.

He took her in his arms and sucked on her earlobe for a few seconds before engulfing her lips with his once more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he glided himself into her.

They rocked their hips together and hungrily kissed each other.

Jennifer gripped his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his skin, while he nibbled on her neck.

It didn't take too long to for the passion to build up. His tongue probed her mouth as he exploded inside of her, taking her over the edge with him. She was loud, expressive, uninhibited and unashamed. Their lovemaking was romantic, frenzied, and passionate, all at the same time.

They clung to each other as they calmed down.

"I think that might be my new favorite Thanksgiving tradition".

He gave her several kisses.

They adjusted the pillows and the blanket and rolled on their sides.

"Oh, darling, your game is almost over".

"That's ok, I can watch it the highlights later."

"How about some leftovers?"

"Great idea".

She kissed him and got up and got dressed and went to get everything ready.

She fixed him a plate and then brought it to him.

After making herself a plate, she came and sat with him.

"Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can".

"So, I know that this is your place, and I'm not criticizing, I mean, you have every right to keep things where you want in your own place. I'm just wondering why, err…..how long….-"

He put his hand on her leg.

"When I set up the candles and the futons, I put a few in here in the drawer, just in case. I was a Boy scout, darling. Always be prepared".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Darling, this turkey sandwich you made me is amazing. What's your secret?"

"Well, you take a piece of turkey and put it between two pieces of gravy-soaked bread. And then you put dressing on top of one end, and cranberry sauce on the other end, and put all of that in between two pieces of honey toast".

"You are officially my favorite sandwich maker".

"Well, thank you".

She went and cleaned up the kitchen again, and then came back and sat with him.

"Ok baby, if the red team scores on this drive, I'll give you a shoulder rub. If they don't, you have to give me one".

"Deal".

He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

The red team did not score.

"Ok, so now they are going to punt. If they make it, you have to extend my back rub by 5 minutes. If they don't, I'll give you 5 neck kisses".

"Deal".

The red team made the punt.

They continued betting like that till the game was all tied up.

"Ok, last deal. If the red team wins, you are the winner. If the red team loses, I'm the winner. And whomever is the winner, gets to pick their prize".

They sealed the bet with a kiss and kept watching. It was down to the wire, but in the end, the red team lost, which meant Jonathan won.

"Congratulations. You won!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

He stood up and turned off the tv and scooped her up into his arms.

"Darling, does this mean I'm your prize?"

He kissed her again.

"Touchdown".

***Sometime the next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer had stayed up all night making love. They were together in the bed, in the living room again, in the shower, on the porch in the hammock, anywhere and everywhere. Finally, sometime in the afternoon, after having taken another nap together, Jennifer woke up and eased out from under Jonathan's embrace.

She covered him with the blanket, and kissed him on the cheek and tiptoed to the living room, putting on her pajamas as she walked through the house.

She made some coffee and grabbed a blanket and headed to the porch and sat in the hammock.

Jonathan woke up about 20 minutes later and came and joined her.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She made room for him in the hammock, and then stretched out next to him.

"I didn't hear you come out here".

"I'm not surprised, you were sleeping so soundly".

She handed him her coffee and he finished it and then set the mug down on the table next to the hammock.

"Honey, have you ever hiked in the mountains over there?"

"No. I found some paperwork when I took possession of this place that indicated that the city is very restrictive about access to the trails. Seemed like it was a done deal, so I've never tried to do it".

They stayed out there a little while longer, just chatting and enjoying each other and then Jonathan took her hand and led her inside.

"Go get dressed and we will go on an adventure".

He quickly made them some scrambled eggs with bacon, cheddar and bell peppers, and then came to the bedroom to get dressed with her.

"Darling, Jeans? Or Leggings?"

"Jeans, boots and something with long sleeves".

"Got it".

She put on a pair of skinny jeans, her riding boots and a long-sleeved black sweater and a puffy vest. She looked absolutely adorable.

Jonathan put on the pair of well-worn jeans that made his butt look so hot, and a long-sleeved plaid shirt.

"I made us some eggs, if you want to eat before we go".

"Yes, I'm famished".

They headed to the kitchen and ate, and then headed outside.

He walked her around to a little shed and opened it and rolled out a 4-wheeler.

After he filled the gas tank, she climbed on and then he climbed on in front of her and they took off. She held on to him for dear life as they did donuts and drove all over his property, finally ending at the stables.

"Want to help feed the horses?"

"Yes, I do".

They walked into the stable and he got her a bucket of feed.

"This one is Majestic-she's a thoroughbred Appalachian. Her mom was black, and her dad was light brown, but you can't tell since she looks just like her mom".

"She's absolutely gorgeous".

They gave her some feed and spent a few minutes petting her before they moved to the next horse.

"And this one is Hurricane-he's a very strong, very aggressive mustang. He gets his chocolate brown color from his dad, Tornado."

"Can we take them for a short ride?"

"Sure".

They saddled up and she took Majestic and he took Hurricane.

Their short ride turned into a 3-hour ride, and they had the best time riding side by side up into the mountains and back down again.

They got back to the stables just before sunset, and put the horses away and gave them treats.

They rode the 4-wheeler back to the house in the dark. Jonathan let Jennifer off at the door and she ran inside and grabbed the flashlight and brought it to him.

He went and put the 4-wheeler away and then walked back to the house.

He came inside to find her in the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner? We can heat up leftovers, or we can grill something."

"Leftovers".

"Perfect".

She got everything ready and made him a plate. He found them a movie on tv to watch and built them a fire in the fireplace.

She went and changed into her pajamas and then came back and made herself a plate, and went to sit with him.

They had a very low-key evening and she did some more wedding planning after they ate.

She finally put it all away and curled up next to him.

He covered them with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

She ended up falling asleep on his chest, so he turned the tv off and carried her to bed.

He got her all settled in bed and then changed into his pajamas and climbed in next to her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Angel. I love you, and I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you with me".

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer got home around 5, after having one of the most romantic weekends they had ever had, separately or otherwise.

"Hey you two, Welcome home. Have a fun weekend?"

"It was great, Max".

"Wonderful. Since it got a little nippy out, I made a pot of chili. Should be ready in a few minutes".

"Sounds great".

Jonathan took their bags to the bedroom while Jennifer turned on the news in the living room.

Jonathan was unloading the cooler in the kitchen when Max told him the chili was ready.

He went to the living room to get Jennifer and found her crying in front of the tv.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She turned to him with tear-stained cheeks.

"My father died".


	32. Chapter 32

"What do you mean?"  
"He always takes the overnight flight from Dulles to London. Always. And it is always United Airlines and he always sits in first class. And they just said that the United Airlines flight from Dulles to London crashed and they don't think there are any survivors".

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Darling, I'm sure if your father was on that plane, Walter would have called."

He led her to the kitchen.

"Max, did Walter call for Jennifer?"

"No sir".

"Did her father call?"

"No sir".

"Jonathan, my father can't call, he's dead. I just told you that".

She was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Darling, we don't know that. Now come on, let's not jump to conclusions, alright. There has to be a simple and logical explanation for this".

She turned and headed to the bedroom.

"Mr. H., what is going on?"

"I'm not sure, really. She said the news said something about a plane crash from Dulles to London, and she swears up and down that her father always takes that flight and she thinks he's on the crashed one".

"I'll listen to the messages again, but I swear, they didn't call".

"It's ok Max. I'm going to go see if I can do anything".

He found her in the bedroom on the phone, leaving a message for Walter to call her as soon as possible.

She hung up and grabbed another Kleenex.

"Darling, I have an idea?"

"No, I don't want to eat dinner, or take a hot bath, or lie down, or go for a walk on the beach, Jonathan. I want to speak to my father".

"I was going to suggest that I call Stanley at the office and ask him to check the flight manifest and the passenger list to see if your father's name is on it, so that you don't have to wait on the phone all night".

"I'm sorry. That's a good idea".

He leaned over and kissed her temple and then grabbed the phone and called him.

"Stanley-hey, it's Jonathan. Listen, the news was talking about a flight that crashed, and we need to know if someone was on it. His name is Stephen Edwards, from Maryland. The flight would have left Dulles and was headed to London, and it was United Airlines. If you could find out if he was listed as a passenger, I would appreciate it. Thank you".

He hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, honey".

"It's ok. Now, let's go eat until we hear from him or you hear from Walter".

They headed to the kitchen, and Jennifer was a good sport, but it was no use. She just couldn't concentrate on anything. She managed to eat a few bites, but not many.

After Jonathan finished eating, he and Jennifer went outside to the patio.

"Max, listen for the phone will ya? If it's Stanley or Walter or Stephen, come get us. Anyone else, take a message".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

They settled on the porch swing and she leaned back against him and laced her fingers through his.

"You know, I thought losing my mom was the worst thing ever. I never dreamed that someday I would have to tragically lose Pa too".

"You don't know that you have lost him, Jennifer. He could have taken a different flight, he could have stayed behind, or flown ahead, he could have overslept and missed his flight. We won't know till you talk to him or till I talk to Stanley".

"Why haven't they called? It feels like it's been hours".

"It's only been about 20 minutes, darling. Wouldn't you rather Stanley do a thorough job and get it right? I would".

"So when we get the phone call, what do I do? Call a lawyer, fly to his house? I won't even know where to begin".

"Well, we will fly to Maryland and we will begin the process of closing out his estate. But darling, we don't know anything yet".

They finally just swung in silence for a little bit.

After almost an hour, the phone rang.

"Mr. H., it's Stanley".

He and Jennifer came inside together.

"Hello?"  
Jonathan put him on speaker phone.

"Hi Mr. Hart, it's Stanley. I am looking at the manifest, and I'm seeing a couple of people with the last name Edwards. Did the one you are looking for have a middle name?"

"Sutton".

"Yes Stanley, it's Sutton".

"Ok, so from what I'm seeing, if he was on this plane, he didn't register as Stephen Edwards, or Stephen S. Edwards. However, someone did register as Edward Stephens".

"Ok thank you Stanley, we will be in touch".

"I'll keep looking sir, and I'll let you know if I find something".

"Thank you".

He hung up.

Jennifer was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"I just don't understand why Walter hasn't called back".

"Well, for starters, it's the middle of the night in London. And maybe they are out, or sleeping. And if they are in Maryland, maybe they were eating dinner".

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe your father is entertaining a lady friend".

She shot him a hard glance.

"I don't want to think he's dead, and I certainly don't want to think of him with a woman, Jonathan!"

"Isn't that a better thought than thinking of him dead?"  
"NO, it's not!"

"Ok, sorry".

Jonathan tried to find them something to watch on tv, but Jennifer wasn't interested.

"Why don't you go take a bubble bath? I'll bring the phone to you if your dad or Walter calls, I promise".

She reluctantly agreed and headed to the bedroom.

Jonathan poured himself a cocktail and poured her a glass of wine and took it to her.

He sat behind her on the edge of the tub and rubbed her shoulders.

"Thank you".

About 20 minutes into her bath, the phone rang.

He ran and got it, and brought it to her.

She was out of the bath, dried off and in her robe.

He handed it to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, it's Pa. Walter said you left a message and sounded upset".

"Oh Pa, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"I'm at home, sweetheart. Just got in. What's the big emergency?"

"I turned the news on, and there was a report that the flight from Dulles to London had crashed. It was United and it was the one that you always take and I just thought you were on it".

"I was supposed to be on it. But I had to change my flight. I'm flying tomorrow night instead".

"Well, I'm glad you're alright".

"I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart. However, I won't be home for Christmas this year, unfortunately".

"I'm glad to hear you are fine. I hate that we won't see you for Christmas, though".

"How are things with you and Jonathan?"

"Great, actually. He and I spent Thanksgiving at his ranch a few hours from here. It was really nice. We rode horses, planned the wedding some, and just relaxed".

"That's great."

"Pa, what did you mean earlier when you said your plans changed?"

"Well, there's a lady I've been seeing and we had a date last night, so I changed my flight to tomorrow, that's all. No big deal".

"I see. Well, I hope you have a safe flight. I love you".

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll call you when I get there".

They hung up and she put on a nightgown before taking the phone back to Jonathan.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. That's all that matters".

"Where was he, Miss Edwards?"

"At home. He was supposed to have been on that flight but he changed his fight and he's now leaving tomorrow".

"Did he say why?"

"Yes, he had a date last night with his lady friend".

Jonathan could tell she wasn't happy.

He tried to hide the smile on his face but it was no use.

"Jonathan!"

"Well go to town Mr. Edwards".

"Max!"

"Darling, it's time you face facts. Your father is a ladies' man".

"He is not! He's my father, that's what he is!"

"Hopefully, he can teach me a thing or two".

Jennifer stormed to the bedroom in a huff.

Jonathan took their glasses to the sink and then came back to the living room.

"Mr. H., I was just kidding around. I hope she knows that".

"I know Max, me too. It's ok, I'll go talk to her".

He walked into the bedroom and found her brushing her hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby, don't be mad at us, ok? We were just playing. And if you insist on being mad, be mad at me, not Max. He's old, he can't take it".

"Jonathan!"

"He's beside himself upset that you are mad at him".

"I'm not mad at him, really".

He started kissing her neck.

"Baby, it's ok. You don't like to think about your dad with someone. I understand that. But have you stopped to think that she saved him from that plane crash?"  
"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Now what do you say, we go back to the living room, make some popcorn and snuggle up and watch a movie in the dark, just the way you like it?"  
She nodded.

They headed to the living room.

"Miss Edwards, I'm real sorry-"

"It's ok Max. I was being emotional. I'm the one who should apologize".

"No hard feelings. Well, I'm headed to a poker game, now that I know everything is alright".

"Have fun, Max".

"Hope you win big, Max".

"See you two in the morning sometime".

Jennifer made the popcorn while Jonathan got the movie all set up.

She settled onto the couch next to him and got all stretched out.

"Darling, if you want to go visit your dad we can do that".

"He's going to be in London for a good bit. But as soon as he's home, we can".

They watched the movie for a little bit but neither of them were really into it.

"Baby, why don't we go watch a different movie in bed?"

"Certainly".

Jonathan locked the house up and they headed to bed.

She nestled up against him and pulled the covers up over her lap.

"Darling, what do you think about spending Christmas in New York?"

"I don't think we should".

"Oh come on. New York City is gorgeous at Christmas time. It's all lit up, and there's a chill in the air, and it might even snow. It's gorgeous".

"California is pretty at Christmas too".

"Yeah, but nothing beats a New York Christmas".

"Well maybe not, but darling, Christmas this year is on Saturday. And I'm going to have meetings up until the end of the day on the 23rd, and then I have to go back to the office on the 27th. So, I'm afraid we just won't have enough time to fly to New York for Christmas".

"Jonathan, can't you move those meetings, or take some days off after Christmas?"

"Jennifer, it's just not going to work this year, I'm sorry".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Fine".

She scooted over and laid down to watch the rest of the movie.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she fell asleep.

Once he knew she was asleep, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Once you see what I have planned, you won't be mad at me anymore. I love you".

***2 weeks later***

Jennifer was headed to Jonathan's office so they could have lunch.

She pulled up and parked next to Jonathan and headed inside to his office.

Deanne opened the door to his office for her.

"Thank you. Hi darling".

"Hi beautiful".

He came over and kissed her.

"How about Baylie's for lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful".

They were just about to walk out the door when Jonathan got a phone call.

"Oh, I better take this. I'm sorry darling, I'll only be a minute".

"That's ok. I'll meet you at the elevator".

She stepped outside his office and spent a few minutes talking to Deanne. She happened to glance at her calendar on her desk. It was one of those big office-type calendars. She couldn't help but notice that Deanne had penciled in "Office closed" from the 23rd through the 28th.

Jennifer found that odd, but chose to not say anything about it at the moment.

Jonathan met her at the elevator and rode down to the parking garage with her.

They had a very romantic lunch at Baylie's and then they came back to the office.

"Darling, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't need anything, darling. I have you, and Max. That's all I need".

"Jonathan, you have to want something".

"Time with you is all I need. I love you, I'll see you tonight".

He kissed her and then opened the door for her.

"I love you too".

She rolled the window down and looked at him.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"5 or so".

"Perfect. I have just the activity for us".

She leaned over and kissed him again and then headed home.

Jonathan got home around 6, and found Jennifer in the living room.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"What's this perfect activity we have scheduled?"

"Well, I printed off some listings of houses and I thought we could go look at them. Get a feel for the property and see the neighborhood and decide which ones we want to make an appointment to see".

"How about we look at the listings tonight, but let's save the drive by for the weekend?"

"Alright".

She headed to the bedroom and slipped into some capri exercise pants and a tank top while Jonathan changed out of his suit.

They had a quiet dinner together and then Jennifer did the dishes.

After she was done, she found Jonathan sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I'm going for a walk. Here are the listings."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Sure". Just then, the phone rang.

He picked it up and spoke for a few minutes, and then looked at her.

"Sorry baby, I have to take this".

She headed out and walked for about 45 minutes and then came back.

He was still on the phone, and the listings were on the table.

She immediately headed straight to take a bubble bath.

By the time he was off the phone, she was in the bed asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer got up before Jonathan. She had coffee on the porch, and sat on the swing for a while afterwards.

Jonathan came out and sat with her for a few minutes.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"What are you doing?"

"I've been watching the sunrise, and watching the waves".

She turned to him.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"About the same time, I suppose".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"I'm going to run grab my briefcase. Make me a to-go coffee?"

She agreed, and poured him some coffee in a travel mug.

He took her hand and led her to the front door.

"I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can".

"I love you too".

She gave him a kiss and then headed to take a shower.

She spent the whole day working on an article, till about 3, when she went for a run on the beach.

Jonathan called home around 5.

"Hey Max, looks like I'm going to be another couple of hours. Do me a favor and let Jennifer know?"

"Sure, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer came in from running just as he hung up.

"Hey Miss Edwards. Mr. H. just called. Said he has to work a couple more hours".

"Thanks Max".

She was on the couch with her laptop when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

"Have a good day?"

"Yes, I did".

"Ok you two, dinner is ready. It's on the stove, I'll see you two tomorrow. Headed to the late-night horse races".

"Have fun Max".

Jennifer made their plates and then set the table.

They sat and ate. He noticed she was pretty quiet.

Just as she was about to get up and do the dishes, he put his hand on hers.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine".

She quickly loaded the dishwasher and then headed to the bedroom.

Jonathan joined her a few minutes later. She was in the bed on her laptop, with the tv on.

He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to her.

She was looking at more house listings.

He grabbed the remote and started flipping the channels.

"Darling, what do you think about a tile roof?"

"That would be ok, I guess".

"Or we could also do solar panels".

"That would be ok too".

She looked over and realized he wasn't listening so she just stopped asking.

She checked her email and, on a whim, decided to sign up for something. After the arrangements were made, she closed the laptop and put it aside.

She read for a little while, until he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"I don't have any plans. Whatever you want to do is fine".

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Jonathan".

She put her book down, and reached up and turned out her light, before laying down and getting comfortable.

Jonathan stared at her for a long time, trying to figure out what was wrong.

***The next day***

Jonathan let Jennifer sleep in, and left her a note telling her he loved her and that he would be home for dinner.

Around 9, he showed up for a last-minute appointment.

A few minutes after he arrived, the door opened and Dr. Kendall came in.

"Hi Jonathan, how can I help you?"

"Hi, thanks for seeing me. It's an emergency".

"Jonathan, I know we are friends and all, but my specialty is obstetrics".

"It's not for me, it's for Jennifer".

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid there's something wrong with her. She's not acting like herself".


	33. Chapter 33

"What makes you think that?"  
"Well, we always do stuff together, but the past few days she hasn't wanted to."

"Tell me everything".

"Ok. So, a couple days ago, we had lunch and then when I got home from the office, she wanted to go look at houses. I talked her into looking at listings at home, and saving the drive-by looking for the weekend. So she got all huffy, and went for a run on the beach and told me to look at the listings alone. And then she went to bed without me when she got home, and she never does that. I figured she must have been feeling under the weather. But she wasn't any better yesterday. And when I ask her if she's alright, she just says "I'm fine".

"How does she say it, Jonathan? Is it perky like, 'I'm fine', or is it with more of an edge, like an insistent "I'm fine"?"

"More like the second one, I guess. And she always has ideas of stuff she wants to do with me. But when I asked her what she wanted to do tonight, she said "Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"Does she have any physical symptoms, like a fever, or a rash?"

"No. Can you do me a favor and take her to lunch or something? See if you can get her to tell you what is wrong? We went to the ranch a few weekends ago and had a very romantic time, and now it's like we are barely friends".

"I'll give it my best shot, but no promises".

"Thank you".

He pulled some bills out of his pocket and put them in her hand.

"Lunch is on me. I really appreciate this".

"I'll call you and let you know how it goes".

Around 10:30, she called Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hi, it's Susan. I was calling to see if you were free for lunch today, and maybe a pedicure?"

"Yes, I am actually. Where would you like to go?"

"How about the Sunset grill, on West Riverside? It has a great beach view. I can meet you there in say, an hour?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then".

She hung up and went to get ready, and then headed to meet Susan.

Jennifer pulled up and saw Susan waiting in her car.

They walked inside and were shown to a patio table.

"What a beautiful day".

"Yeah, it is. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. How are you?"

"I'm great. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Well, we booked your venue, and I bought the dress, and I've planned a few more details. But that's it. I've actually been having second thoughts".

"About what?"

"Whether or not Jonathan and I have what it takes to make it the rest of our lives".

"Jennifer, that man is crazy about you. You can see it in his eyes".

"I don't want to see it, I want to feel it. I want him to show me".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first, it was just every now and then, he would take a business call instead of spending time with me. And I'm usually understanding about that kind of thing, but it seems to be happening more and more. And then a couple weeks ago, I asked him if we could spend Christmas in New York. He completely shot down the idea, really without even thinking about it. But then earlier this week, I met him for lunch at the office, and I saw on his secretary's calendar that the office will be closed from the 22nd to the 28th. But when I asked him about New York, he specifically said that he couldn't go because he had meetings at the office that he couldn't get out of the afternoon of the 23rd. And then I printed off some listings of homes for sale, and I thought we could go look at them and see which ones we wanted to see the inside of. He was all no, let's just look at the listings here tonight. So, I handed them to him, and I went to run on the beach, so we wouldn't argue. I came back and he's on the phone and he hadn't even looked at the listings. So, the next night, I tried to get him interested in house hunting again, and started asking him what features of a house he preferred. 4 questions in, I realized he couldn't have cared less. He was just answering the same thing regardless of what I said. I know that sounds petty, and it's just….he used to make me feel like I mattered to him, like what I wanted was what he wanted. But now I don't feel that way. For the past three days, our interactions have consisted of me washing his dishes, or making him a to-go coffee. It's like, if I'm not there to wait on him hand and foot, everything will fall apart. If we are going to stay together, we have to find a new house, because his house isn't big enough for us and all of our stuff. And I moved all the way here for him. So, if that was a mistake, he better say so now, before I purchase a house with him".

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin. We went to his ranch for Thanksgiving, just me and him. No interruptions, no distractions, just us. And it was the most romantic weekend I've ever spent. Everything was better, and I certainly do mean everything. But it seems as though as soon as we came home, we lost that. I took a step back, and decided that I'm not going to ask him for anything, maybe that's what he wants. But so far, he hasn't seemed to notice, or care".

"Sweetie, I think you should talk to him and tell him how you feel".

"If I could be guaranteed that he would listen, I would".

Their food came and they decided to focus on happier topics.

They headed to get their toes done after lunch, and were thrilled to get side by side massage chairs.

Jennifer picked a sparkly red for her toes, and Susan picked a deep burgundy.

"So, if you could plan an entire evening for you and Jonathan, what would you plan?"

"Well, I would love a romantic dinner and some dancing, but I don't really need all that. If he just came home and asked me to walk on the beach for a bit, I would be thrilled. If he would take an interest in us finding a house, I would be overjoyed. I would even be happy if he just took the initiative to get me a water, or send me flowers. Seems all we do is watch a movie on tv or watch a movie in bed. I just want him to romance me, like he used to".

"Sometimes men just need a smack upside the head".

"Yeah, well, he's about to get one. I booked a writer's conference next week. I'll be gone to Chicago for 4 days and won't be home till the 23rd".

"Well, maybe you and Jonathan can go somewhere together after New Year's to spend some time together".

"That would be nice".

Jennifer insisted on paying for their pedicures since Susan had paid for lunch.

"Thanks, this was fun, I really needed this".

"Anytime. Now, go home and talk to him, Jennifer. Nothing gets worked out if you keep it bottled up".

"I'll give it a shot. I'll talk to you soon".

Susan got in the car and headed straight towards Jonathan's office.

She called him on her car phone.

"Hi. Can you meet me in the courtyard outside your office?"

"Sure, I'll be right down".

He came down a few minutes later and they walked outside and sat on a bench.

"Is Jennifer ok?"

"Jonathan, you are one of my dearest friends. And you are very intelligent, and one of the best businessmen the world has ever seen. However, when it comes to women, you are completely clueless. She isn't sick, she's hurt. You hurt her feelings. She wanted the two of you to go look at houses together, and says you shot that idea down. So, she gave you the listings but you didn't even look at them. She specifically said that you used to make her feel like she mattered, like she was important, and now she doesn't feel that way at all."

"Of course, she matters to me. She's the most important person in the world to me. I love her more than anything, she knows that".

"Yes, she does. But women, we aren't just wired for knowledge, we are also wired for feelings. She needs to feel that she is important to you and that you notice her. She wants you to make an effort to spend time with her. She doesn't need antibiotics, she needs romance".

"Well, thanks for talking to her. I appreciate it".

"Jonathan, she also stated that she doesn't need some grand gesture from you to fix this. Think smaller scale, like 10 minutes of your undivided attention. And you're welcome. I encouraged her to talk to you, so brace yourself for that".

"I think I can handle it".

"Good luck".

"Thanks".

He headed back inside, and she headed home.

Around 5, he headed home.

He came in and found her in the living room.

"Hi baby".

"Hi honey".

He leaned down to kiss her a few times.

He went and changed into some khaki's and a polo and then came and sat by her.

"Darling, come with me".

He held his hand out to her and she took it.

"How about a walk on the beach?"

She nodded.

He led her outside and down to the beach and they linked hands and began to walk along the shore.

"So, it occurred to me that we never talked about what kind of house we want. How many bedrooms, how many bathrooms, things like that".

"Are you sure it's the right time to buy a house?"

"It's a buyer's market, and my house isn't getting any smaller".

"I don't mean in real estate terms, I meant in terms of us".

"Of course, I want to buy a house with you. I want to be with you every single second, Jennifer. I mean that".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

They stopped near a sea turtle nest and watched the babies head to the ocean for a minute. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I love you, baby. All my heart".

She turned and kissed him and they headed back towards his house.

"So, what features are you wanting in a house?"

"Well, we would need a room, Max would need a room, and we would need a couple rooms for a baby, or guests."

"And we would need an office for you, and a swing on the back porch".

"And a pool, maybe not at first, but we would need the space to put one. And plenty of cabinet space in the kitchen. And a big enough bathroom for you and me to get ready in at the same time".

"Darling, there's a writer's conference I'm going to be attending next week. It's in Chicago. I leave on the 20th, and I come back on the 23rd".

"Well, that sounds wonderful".

They made it back to the house, to find that Max had made them dinner.

"For you, Miss Edwards-grilled shrimp salad with a lemon almond dressing and parmesan risotto. For you, Mr. H., grilled fish and grilled veggies with parmesan risotto. I opened a bottle of wine also."

"Thanks, Max".

"You're the best, Max".

They took their seats and he reached between them and put two tall candles on the table, which he then lit.

"That's not necessary, Max".

"Yes it is, Mr. H. You two have hardly spent any time together the past few days. You barely act like you like each other. Now, I'm going to head to my pal Stinky's for a little card action while you two get reacquainted".

"Night Max".

"See you later, Max".

Before he slipped out of the room, he turned some music on, and dimmed the lights.

"This was very sweet of him".

"Yeah, it was".

She took a bite of her grilled chicken.

"Mmmm, this is amazing. Here, taste it".

She fed him a bite.

"Oh my gosh, that's good. Max is the best cook".

"Yeah, he really is".

After they were finished eating, they did the dishes together and then he took her hand again.

He led her out to the patio, and they sat on the swing.

As soon as she sat down, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, I was doing some thinking today. I owe you about a million apologies".

"No you don't. Don't be silly".

"I realize that you wanted to go look at houses the other night, and then I got that business call and we just never did it. I'm sorry, I've been so preoccupied this week, and last week, and that's not fair to you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you. How did your meetings go today?"

"Well, actually. We made a lot of progress on the acquisition. But, none of it matters. I mean, I've been very successful, and if something happened to the company, I could build another one all over again. But what is the most important to me, is you. I don't want any of all this unless I can share it with you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I promise that from now on, no more work calls at night."

"Jonathan, that's not realistic. If something comes up, you have to deal with it. I don't want you to stop paying attention to the company. I just want you to pay attention to me too".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few moments.

"What do you say, we get comfortable, and then look through the listings in bed?"

"I would love that".

He took her hand and led her inside.

She went to slip on a nightgown, while he headed to the kitchen.

He got them both a glass of water, and then came to the bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed with the listings all around her.

He turned the tv on, but turned it down low, and then put on his pajamas.

"Darling, if you were making a list of the most important, non-negotiable properties you want in a house, what would be number one?"

"That I'm sharing my bedroom with you".

"Aww…how sweet. I meant architecturally, darling".

"Hmmm…well, absolutely the most important thing is that it passes inspection. I refuse to live in a place that isn't safe".

"Me too".

"After that, I guess the number of bedrooms. At least 5".

She sorted through the listings and eliminated the ones that weren't big enough.

"Ok, next important feature".

"Privacy".

They continued going back and forth until they had narrowed down the listings to about 3 places.

Jennifer really liked one that had floor-to-ceiling windows, but as Jonathan pointed out, there was no way to open them if needed. Jonathan really liked one that had all the bedrooms upstairs, but as Jennifer pointed out, Max wouldn't be able to climb the stairs forever.

She got her laptop and they looked at houses online for a couple hours, but in the end, they came up empty. She put it all away and nestled up against him.

"Darling, how attached are you to Los Angeles?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, what if we moved north, or south? We could go east, I suppose, if we could find a place that would fit".

"I'm not opposed to it, but everything we do and everywhere we go is in the city".

"Do you like real Christmas trees or fake ones?"

"Real. But I usually don't put one up".

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just me and Max here. And he usually goes out of town, and I'm usually working. I know how to buy one and pick one, but I would have no clue how to decorate it".

"You just need a woman's touch, darling".

"Oh yeah? I think I need a visual demonstration, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him as he reached up and turned out the light.

***Monday***

Jennifer was up early, because her flight was at 10. Jonathan had insisted that she use his plane.

She had wrapped all the Christmas presents and had them sitting on the dining room table.

She put a few last minute things in her suitcase and then zipped it up.

He took her suitcase to the car while she headed to the kitchen to fill her water bottle.

He came back in the kitchen.

"You ready, darling?"

"Almost".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"When I get back, what do you say you and me make a night of decorating a Christmas tree? Nothing overboard, but we can do it together".

"Sure".

He gave her a few kisses.

Max came into the kitchen.

"Have a nice trip, Miss Edwards. See you when you get back".

"Thanks, Max. Keep him on the straight and narrow while I'm gone, will ya?"

"I'll give it my best shot".

"I'll be home later tonight, Max".

"Sounds good, Mr. H."

Jonathan drove her to the airport and pulled up next to his plane.

He got out and handed her suitcase to the crew.

Jack was standing at the door of the plane.

"Jonathan, we have clearance to take off in about 20 minutes".

"Perfect. We'll be right up".

He turned back to Jennifer.

"I love you, call me when you get there."

"I love you too. Call me tonight before you go to bed".

He gave her a long kiss and just held her close for a few minutes.

"You going to miss me?"

"More than you know".

She kissed him a few more times, and then he walked her up the steps.

"Jack, no fancy flying tricks today? Keep the flips and spins to about 25, minimum".

"Got it".

"Jonathan!"

She turned to Jack.

"We don't really have to spin or flip".

They both chuckled.

"Jack is the best pilot in the business. You're in good hands, darling".

"I hope so".

"Alright, I'm headed to the office. I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him a couple kisses and then he headed out.

"Ma'am, if you need anything, just stick your head in the cockpit and let me know. I'll buzz you on the intercom when we are about 20 minutes from landing".

"Great, thank you".

She sat down and got buckled in, and worked on a couple articles for the duration of the flight.

As soon as they landed, she gathered her things together, and bounded down the steps.

Jonathan had arranged for a car to pick her up and take her to the hotel.

Once she was checked into her room, she put her things down and called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

Jennifer noticed she wasn't speaking to Deanne.

"Jonathan Hart please".

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, this is Jennifer. I promise, if you tell him I'm on the phone, he'll want to talk to me".

"Does he know where to reach you?"

"I think so, but I'm not positive. I can hold while you ask him if he wants to talk to me".

The receptionist didn't say anything, she just put her on hold and then came back a few minutes later.

"He said no. If you'll give me your number, I'll make sure he gets it".

Jennifer gave her the number of the hotel and her room number and then hung up, dumbfounded.


	34. Chapter 34

Jennifer stared at the phone for a few moments, and then decided to take a bubble bath. It was 2:45, and she didn't have to be anywhere till 6, so she had plenty of time.

She had just sunk into the bath when the phone rang.

Her swanky hotel had a phone in the bathroom, so she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier-Deanne is out sick, and the lady that the agency sent to temp here is an old fuddy-duddy. Anyways, she had no right to tell you I was out of the office, and I'm sorry".

"It's ok Jonathan. But darling, she didn't tell me you were out of the office. She told me that you specifically said that you didn't want to speak to me".

"What? That's ridiculous!"

She relayed the whole conversation to him.

"Jennifer, she never came in and asked me if I wanted to speak with you, I promise".

"How do you know she told someone you were out of the office?"

"Well, I opened my office door and heard her telling someone on the phone that I was gone for the day. So, I closed my door, called Stanley on the phone and asked him to do a three-way call to my office and listened in. She told him I was on vacation and insisted on taking a message".

"Interesting. So what did you do?"

"She's fired and I reported her to the agency".

"Good job, darling".

"How's your hotel room?"

"Pretty fancy. Guess where I am right now?"

"Lying on a huge king-sized bed?"

"Nope. I'm talking to you from the bathtub".

"Pretty fancy, Miss Edwards".

"Wish you were here to share it with me, Mr. Hart".

They chatted a little longer and then he had to get to a meeting.

"I love you, I'll call you tonight before I go to bed, promise".

"I love you too. I can't wait to hear about your conference".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then sank back down into the tub and enjoyed her bath.

Around 5:30, she headed down to the lobby and made her way to the ballroom for the writer's conference.

She got all signed in, and then made her way inside.

Suddenly, cameras started going off all over the place, focused on her.

"Ladies and gentleman, one of the best writers in the history of Journalism, Jennifer Edwards is here!"

She smiled and waved and made her way to the front to figure out where her seat was.

The director of the conference came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Macie Jenkins, the director of the conference. We are so thrilled you are here. It is an honor to have someone of your stature in our midst".

"Well, thank you. I'm a little amazed at all the publicity though. I mean, I signed up to attend the conference, not to be the focal point of it".

"I realize that. I tried in vain to get contact information for you so that I could call you. Would you be interested in maybe leading one session on the last day? It could be about the topic of your choice, and it can be whatever you want it to be-a presentation, or maybe question and answer".

"I think I could do that. How long will I have?"

"2 hours".

"Perfect. I think I will discuss on things that journalists should always remember, like research, research, research, and how to use technology to your advantage, things like that".

"Wonderful! So, since you are a presenter, you get this great gift bag, and during tonight's welcome event, we are going to introduce all the presenters and bring them up on stage. We are going to take a presenter's photo after tonight's event ends. And if you are interested, there will be a meet and greet and autograph session out in the lobby afterwards".

"Sounds great, thank you".

"If you want, we can send an assistant to a bookstore to buy all the copies of your book that he can, so people can purchase it and you can sign it if you want".

"I wrote that so long ago-I'm not sure they would even have a copy. But sure, that's fine with me".

"Ok. Thank you so much".

"Do you guys have these conferences often?"

"4 times a year. One here in Chicago, one in New York, one in Seattle, and this year, for the first time, one will be in Los Angeles".

"Well, as it turns out, I am writing freelance now, which is why you couldn't find contact information for me. I have also moved from New York to Los Angeles."

She dug a business card out of her purse and handed it to her.

"Here is my contact info. And if you need me this week, I'm staying here in this hotel, room 1042".

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Macie slipped the business card into the outside pocket of her bag.

Jennifer found her seat and began to look through her gift bag. She was overjoyed with the contents-a notebook that would be perfect for taking notes, some of her favorite pens, a few flash drives, and a gorgeous tote bag.

"Hi, excuse me, you are Jennifer Edwards, right?"  
She looked up and found a beautiful young blonde girl looking at her.

"Hi, yes, I am".

"I am one of your biggest fans. I have literally read everything you have ever written! I hope to one day be as good a journalist as you are".

"Well, thank you very much. Where are you studying?"

"Vassar. I just got accepted yesterday".

"Oh wonderful! I loved my time at Vassar. If you have the option to take Dr. Bergen's class, do it! He's an excellent professor. He's not overly hard on grading, he's a wealth of knowledge, and he's very easy to talk to. Same with Mr. Eisenbraun, and Mrs. Jepsin".

"Thank you, that's great advice! I can't wait to start planning my classes and getting it all together. What's the most important part about writing, in your opinion?"

"Research. Copious amounts of research. There is no such thing as having too much information, but there is definitely such a thing as having not enough. Always better to have more than you need. Also, check, check again, and then double check three more times before you print it."

"Thank you! It was a pleasure to meet you!"

"I enjoyed talking with you as well. And there will be an autograph/meet and greet thing tonight if you are interested, when this is over".

"Great, thank you".

The lights dimmed, meaning that the event was about to begin. Everyone headed to their seats, and Macie took the stage.

"Hi, Welcome to Inspiration Point, the conference that turns people who can write into writers. We are so thrilled you are here. We have a full plate scheduled, so let me go over some housekeeping things really fast. First of all, we are so thankful to the staff of the Andrews Hotel for hosting us for the next 4 days. However, we aren't the only ones here-this is still a working hotel, with people staying in it, so please keep that in mind and be respectful of the guests and their staff. We will primarily be in this ballroom, plus the ones on either side of us. Sessions will begin promptly at 9 a.m. each day, and end at 4:30 each day. Light refreshments will be provided in each room. Some of your presenters will be attending other sessions with you. Please, we know that you will be fan struck. We know that you will be excited. But please, don't harass the presenters. We want them to enjoy this experience. And lastly, tonight at the end of our festivities, we are going to have a meet and greet with our presenters in the lobby".

She went over the schedule and how to sign up for the sessions, and introduced all the presenters.

"And our final presenter, is a late addition to our conference, but we are overjoyed that she is here and willing to present. This journalist has won countless awards, and was a feature writer for the New York Times. On Friday, she will present to us on a myriad of topics. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jennifer Edwards".

The applause was so much more than Jennifer had ever expected. She walked up and took her place among the others. When she got up there, she realized that everyone was giving her a standing ovation.

Macie dismissed the presenters, and then they had a short presentation on editing. Jennifer was very interested in that and took lots of notes.

At the end of the evening, Macie asked for all of the presenters to head to the lobby, and for all the attendees to remain in the ballroom.

"We will get set up for the meet and greets and then open the doors when it's time".

Jennifer headed to her spot at the meet and greet table and was amazed to find a huge stack of her books and several boxes underneath.

"Hi, I'm Jason Lawson, an assistant with Inspiration Point. I tried my best, but I was only able to find about 100 copies of your book at the local bookstores".

"I'm shocked you were able to find that many! I wrote that almost 8 years ago".

"I went to 4 bookstores and they all had about 25 copies at each one".

For the next hour, she signed copies of the book, and programs, and answered many questions. Everyone was overjoyed that she was there, and many had read all of her New York Times articles.

She finally got down to the last 2 people wanting to speak with her.

"Hi, I'm Maribeth Watson, and I've been a fan of your work for many years. I think you and I were at Vassar at the same time."

"It's entirely possible. Although, I had taken some college courses when I was in high school, so I was able to squeeze 4 years into about 3 ½".

"Were you a member of Omega Gamma Chi?"

"Yes, I was. I was also the president when I was a senior".

"I am a member of that sorority too! Purpose, promises, polished, and poised".

"Loyal, graceful, respectful, and kind".

"That's what sets us apart", they said in unison.

They chatted for a few minutes and then she stepped aside so that the other person could meet with Jennifer.

It was the girl from earlier.

"Hi, I'm glad you waited. I didn't get your name earlier."

"I'm Anna Grace Hartley".

"Well, it was so wonderful to meet you. Did you sign up for your sessions?"

"Yes, I did. And I signed up for yours first".

"Great! Well, I promise you will love it".

She purchased a book and Jennifer autographed it for her, and then Anna Grace headed for the elevators.

Jennifer helped break her table down, and then went to the ballroom for the presenter's photograph.

Finally, around 10:30, she was back in her room. She ordered a dinner from room service, and changed into her pajamas and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hey, I was beginning to worry. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it was fun, actually".

She filled him in on everything-from being asked to present, to the gift bag, to meeting Anna and Maribeth, and the applause.

"Honey, they even sent someone to bookstores to get as many copies of my book as they could. Even though I wrote the book over 8 years ago, they were still able to find 100 copies".

"You're a wonderful writer, I'm surprised they didn't find more".

There was a knock at the door, so she opened it and found the room service.

"Hang on darling, room service is here".

She quickly put the phone down and took the cart from the guy and tipped him.

"Thank you".

"Have a good night, ma'am".

She locked the door behind him and picked up the phone again.

"Ok, I'm back".

They chatted a little longer and then he could tell she was tired.

"Darling, you need some rest. I love you, we can talk in the morning".

"I love you too. I hope your receptionist accepts my calls tomorrow".

"She better, or she's fired. I love you, I miss you, and I can't wait to see you".

"I miss you too, more than you know. Wish you were here with me".

She climbed under the covers and turned out the lights.

"This bed is so big without you".

"Yeah, the house is too quiet without you".

"Well, in a few days, I promise to talk your ear off".

"I can't wait. I love you, more than words, babe".

"I love you too, to the moon and back".

They hung up and she immediately fell asleep, missing his arms around her.

***Outside the hotel***

A person is in the bushes, watching while the director and staff of the conference pack everything into a car and then lock it, before returning to the hotel.

As soon as the coast is clear, the person walks out of the bushes and over to the car and carefully examines it. Having found no evidence of an alarm system, they pick the lock on the trunk, and rifle through a few bags and boxes inside. A few minutes later, they found what they were looking for, slipped it into their pocket, and quietly shut the trunk and snuck back inside.


	35. Chapter 35

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up and ready to go by 8, so that she would have plenty of time to get some coffee and breakfast. She wanted to call Jonathan, but it was too early.

Just as she was about to leave and head downstairs, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous. I'm glad I caught you. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I hope you have a good day".

"Aww, I love you too. I thought about calling you, but thought it was too early."

"It's very early. But since I can't snuggle with you, I might as well get up and head to the office".

"Well, this weekend, you can snuggle with me as much as you want, darling."

"I can't wait."

"Well, I better head downstairs, the conference starts soon".

"I love you".

"I love you too. I'll call you tonight, I promise".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then headed downstairs.

She had just made her plate and sat down when a few of the attendees came over.

"Hi, we didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. But we just wanted to tell you, we are so excited that you are presenting".

"Well, thank you. I promise to make it worth your while".

As soon as she was finished eating, she headed into the ballroom to see where her first session was.

She had only signed up for two sessions today-one on printed press vs. freelance, and one on using technology more efficiently.

She was finished before lunch, and took the afternoon to go shopping. She wanted to get Jonathan a really special Christmas present.

She hit up a few stores, and then finally found the perfect present-several pieces of sports memorabilia that she just knew he would love. She also picked up something for him that she wanted him to put at the new house, wherever that ended up being.

She was done shopping, so she headed back to the hotel. She made her way to the elevator, and pushed the button.

"Miss Edwards, hi! It's me, Anna, from yesterday".

"Hi. And you can call me Jennifer".

"Did you enjoy your sessions today?"

"I did. I did two this morning, back to back, and then went shopping this afternoon".

Jennifer noticed that Anna had her hood up.

"Yeah, I skipped this afternoon also. I went and found a hair salon. What do you think?"

She pulled her hood down.

Gone was her blonde hair. In its place was bright red, that gradually merged into a rainbow of colors. Some blue, some green, some bright pink, some purple. She had also cut off about 8 inches.

"Very nice".

"Yeah, I decided to do something different. I donated my hair to a foundation that makes wigs for sick kids. My natural color is actually dark brown, but I've been a blonde for about 4 years now".

The doors opened up and Jennifer noticed that Anna pushed the button for the 8th floor. She pushed the button for the 12th floor.

Anna rambled on about the book she was reading.

"I was almost to the end, only 3 chapters left, but instead I put it down and read your book, _21 Reasons for Living_ cover to cover. I stayed up all night reading it".

"Oh? What was your favorite interview that I did?"

"The one where you interviewed your father. My favorite part was finding out all about you".

"That's my favorite too. My dad is complex, but he's a wonderful person".

The doors opened, so Anna stepped off and turned back to Jennifer.

"Well, bye. See you tomorrow".

The look in her eyes gave Jennifer chills.

"Bye".

As soon as the doors closed, Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief.

She rode up to the 12th floor and then took the stairs down to the 10th floor and headed straight to her room.

As soon as she came in, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Edwards, this is Olivia from the front desk. We have a delivery for you. Is it ok if we send it up?"

"Yes, thank you".

She hung up and dialed Jonathan's office. This time she called his private line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Never for you. Everything ok? You sound upset".

"I'm not upset, but I'm concerned. You know that girl that I told you approached me last night and then waited for me at the meet and greet? She and I just rode the elevator together, and Jonathan, she was a beautiful blonde girl when I met her yesterday. And her blonde hair was almost to her butt. It was very pretty. And then today, when I was getting on the elevator, she came up and waited for it too, and she had on this hoodie, with the hood up. And she took the hood down-Jonathan, she dyed her hair the exact shade of red that I have, and cut it to the same length as mine. The only difference is that she added in streaks of blue, pink, purple, and green."

"So, you didn't like her haircut?"

"It's not that I didn't like it. It's that she's trying to imitate my hair".

"Jennifer, that's a stretch, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. She told me in the elevator that she stayed up all night reading my book _21 Reasons for Living._ She read it cover to cover. And when I asked her what her favorite interview was, she said it was the interview I did of my father, because she learned more about me".

"Baby, if you think she's a danger, then ask the conference director for security. But it sounds to me she's just a superfan."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just not used to all this publicity".

"How were your sessions this morning?"

"Good, actually. They talked about a few technological gadgets that I want to explore further. The two sessions I wanted for this afternoon were full, so I went shopping".

"I'm sure the mayor of Chicago is grateful for the cash influx."

"Jonathan Charles! I do not shop that much. And I bought things for you, I'll have you know".

"I was kidding, darling. If you want to shop, shop. I can more than afford it".

"So, can I".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on darling, there's someone at the door".

She got up and opened it and found a hotel employee holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Hi, thank you".

He brought them in and set them down on her nightstand.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, she read the cards.

" _I love you, hope you are having a great time. Jonathan"_

"Oh darling, did you send me flowers?"

"Yeah, do they look ok?"

"They are absolutely gorgeous. Thank you, darling".

The bouquet was filled with bright pink roses, purple lilacs, white lilies, and several green stems with bell shaped blooms on them.

She grabbed the card from the second vase.

"Darling, this first bouquet is exquisite. Why did you send two bouquets?" The second vase was red roses and baby's breath.

She opened the card.

" _Thank you for making all of my dreams come true_ ".

"Jennifer, I only sent you one bouquet. I didn't send you two bouquets, honest".

"Well this is strange. The card for the second one is unsigned. It just says ' _thank you for making all my dreams come true'_.

"Maybe the hotel made a mistake, and it was supposed to go to someone else?"

"Well, the card is addressed to me".

She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Jonathan, what if Anna sent these to me?"

"That would mean that she really is your biggest fan".

"Maybe I should call the police".

"And say what? That you are a famous writer and someone told you they liked your work? That's not exactly a case for the SWAT team, darling".

"Yeah, maybe not. I just have an uneasy feeling about this".

"Want me to call Jack and see if he can fly you back early?"

"No, I promised I would present. That's not till the last day".

"Then promise me you will ask the director of the conference for more security".

"I will, I promise".

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, there's this little Italian place that Pa used to bring me to when we would come here that I am going to for dinner. It's off the beaten path, kind of like a hole-in-the wall type place. They have the best lobster ravioli, bar none".

"Oh, you're talking about Napolitano's, on Grover Street".

"You know it?! Yeah, you can take me there when we come back".

"Gladly. When you get there, ask for Rocco. Tell him you are engaged to me and that you want "The Jonathan". He'll know what to do".

"I'm intrigued, Mr. Hart".

"I promise you'll love it".

"Perfect. I'm going to get ready and head that way now. I love you".

"I love you too".

"I'll call you back tonight before I go to bed".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She stopped to smell the flowers that he sent on her way out the door.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, she saw Macie up ahead in the lobby.

She quietly approached her.

"Macie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, how can I help you?"

"Well, there are some things that have been happening, that have me a little on edge. And I was wondering if you could add extra security to be in the ballrooms when I am in there".

"What happened?"

"Well, there's a fan that I think is a little overzealous. And she's done a few things that are a little concerning and I would just feel better if I was a little more protected".

"What did she do, specifically?"

"Well, she cut and dyed her hair like mine, she approached me in the lobby and rode the elevator up with me. I just get an uneasy vibe around her".

"Well, I'm sorry that she's making you uncomfortable, but I can't spend more money on security just for you. If she was a danger to everyone, I could justify the expense. But it doesn't sound to me that she is".

"She waited over an hour to meet me out here last night and get my autograph".

"It was a meet and greet, Jennifer. That's what she was supposed to do".

"Yes, I understand that. But you see, she had just met in the ballroom not even an hour before. Right after you and I finished speaking, in fact. And she bought a copy of my book, and told me in the elevator that she stayed up all night reading it cover to cover".

"Ok, so I'm confused. You're a writer. Isn't the purpose of being a writer for people to read what you wrote?"

"Yes, yes it is. Look, you are just going to have to trust me. I have a feeling that something's not right here".

"Miss Edwards, I promise you, while you are in the sessions, you are well protected. I cannot do more than that. Hotel security is also here, if you need something".

"Ok, thanks anyways".

She headed on through the lobby and grabbed a cab outside.

She made sure the door was firmly shut and the window was up before she told the cab driver her destination.

She walked into Napolitano's, and asked for a table.

"Right this way ma'am".

After she was seated, the waitress came and took her drink order.

"Water please. And a glass of your house white zinfandel. And can you please send Rocco over here?"

"Certainly, right away".

Rocco came out a few minutes later.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Edwards, I'm engaged to Jonathan Hart. I was told to ask you for "The Jonathan".

"Oh yes, I can do that. He's a great guy, that Jonathan Hart. One Jonathan, coming right up".

He disappeared into the kitchen, and emerged about 20 minutes later with a big plate of pasta.

"This is the Jonathan".

"What is it?"

"We offer 8 types of pasta here, and 2 different sauces made from our great-grandmother's family recipes. He couldn't decide one night what he liked, so he had us mix all the pastas, and both sauces and put them on top. So, you have spaghetti noodles, cavatappi, cheese tortellini, three different kinds of ravioli-cheese, sausage, and lobster, rigatoni and fusilli, topped in a mix of our classic meat sauce and our 4 cheese alfredo sauce".

"Interesting. Thank you so much".

"Can I get you anything else?"

"How about a side salad with creamy Italian?"

"Coming right up".

She tasted 'the Jonathan', and surprisingly enjoyed it. She made a mental note to make this for him sometime at home.

After she paid the bill, she headed back to the hotel and up to her room.

She took a bubble bath and then got out and put her pajamas on and began to work on her presentation.

She was deep in thought when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi darling".

"How was your dinner?"

"Very good. The Jonathan was actually better than I thought it would be".

"I knew you would like it".

"Darling, I saw Macie in the lobby on my way to dinner and I asked for more security. She said no. She basically dismissed my claims and acted like I was the crazy one".

"Well, if anything happens tomorrow, grab the nearest security person you can. And just be diligent. You will be home Thursday afternoon. You can do this".

"I just wish she wasn't staying in this hotel."

"How do you know she is?"

"Well, when we rode the elevator, she pushed the button for 8. I pushed the button for 12, because I didn't want her to know I was on the 10th floor. So she got off the elevator at 8, and I got off at 12 and took the stairs down to 10."

"Darling, she could have done the same, and gotten off at 8, and taken the stairs up and down".

"You're right, I hadn't thought of that".

They chatted a little longer, and then hung up. She worked on her presentation for about an hour, and then climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer was sleeping soundly, and was suddenly awoken by a blaring, shrill noise. She quickly figured out it was the fire alarm. She hopped out of bed, threw on some lounging clothes, grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes.

She headed downstairs and walked out the front door with everyone else.

They stood out there for about 25 minutes and then finally the manager of the hotel came out.

"We're sorry everyone, this appears to be just a malfunction. The fire department has checked it all out and we just got the all clear to go back inside."

While they were waiting to go back in, Jennifer happened to look across the parking lot. Over at the back of the crowd, standing off to the side, was Anna. She was standing next to Maribeth, and they were both just staring at Jennifer. She quickly made her way through the crowd, and took the stairs up to her room.

She came inside her room, locked the door behind her, and changed back into her nightgown. She thought about calling Jonathan, but didn't want to wake him.

As hard as she tried, she just couldn't shake the feeling that this incident was more than a simple malfunction.

***Later that morning***

Jennifer slept fitfully until her alarm went off. After a shower and some strong coffee from room service, she felt a little better.

She got dressed and then looked over her schedule. She had signed up for a 10 a.m. session, which gave her a little more time. She picked up the phone and called Jonathan, when she knew he would be awake.

"Hello?"

"Morning darling".

"Morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"The first part of the night, yes. But then, the fire alarm went off and we all had to evacuate. After that, I slept but not great".

"Was there a fire?"

"I don't think so. The manager said that the fire department gave the all clear and that it appeared to be a malfunction. My gut tells me it might be something more than that, though".

"Did you see that girl again?"

"Yes, and she was with another superfan. And they were both staring at me. I managed to get inside and up the steps before they caught up with me though."

Jonathan didn't know how to tell Jennifer that she was becoming more and more paranoid.

"Well, remember if she bothers you today, just go find the nearest security officer and ask them to take care of it".

"That's a good idea."

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get to the office. I love you".

"I love you more, darling. I can't wait to see you tomorrow".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She headed downstairs and went into the lounge to get some breakfast.

After she had eaten, she was about to leave as Anna and Maribeth were walking in. Neither of them spotted her. Once they were seated, she got up and left.

She made it through her sessions, which ended around 2. She decided to go to the hotel next door and get some spa treatments.

She called and booked a massage, a mud bath and a facial.

After putting on some comfortable clothes, she headed downstairs to the lobby and out the door.

She did the mud bath first, and then the facial. After her massage, she felt like a new woman.

She headed back to her hotel, and decided to order something for dinner.

As she came into the lobby, the front desk clerk flagged her down.

"Hi Miss Edwards, you have another delivery".

"Oh, thank you".

The desk clerk set a small box up on the ledge.

This time, it was a pretty pastel beaded bracelet with a lobster clasp.

She carried the box to her room.

As soon as she was inside, she set it on the desk.

She pulled the card out and read it.

"Can't wait to get to know you better"-Me".

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Hi, I was just thinking about you. Have a good day?"

"Yes, I did. My sessions were very informative and then I took myself to the hotel next door and got some spa treatments. And then I came back to another delivery waiting on me. This time it was a bracelet".

"Who is it from?"

"Card says 'Can't wait to get to know you better-Me'. No name, no other identifying information".

"Well, you are coming home tomorrow night, darling."

"No, I want to come home earlier. I have to present at 10, I should be done by 11:30. Call Jack and have him meet me at the airport at 1".

"I can do that".

"And the next time I tell you I'm going to a writer's conference, remind me that I really don't want to, ok?"

"Now Jennifer, come on, that's a little extreme. That's like saying you met a rude furniture salesman so for the rest of your life you are never going to sit on a couch".

She sighed.

"You're right. I'm just tired of whomever this is watching me, or feeling like I'm being watched all the time".

"So, what's on deck for night?"

"Well, I'm going to put the finishing touches on my presentation, and I'm probably just going to order room service for dinner. I don't want to risk whomever this is that might be watching me seeing me".

"Can't say I blame you".

"Darling, tomorrow night, when I get home, can we spend some time together, just us? I've missed you".

"I've missed you too. We can spend lots of time together. I wish I was there with you now".

"If you were, I wouldn't get much work done on my presentation".

"No, but it would sure be memorable".

They chatted a little while longer and then hung up.

She worked on her presentation till it was absolutely perfect, and then changed and got ready for bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, she tried to imagine what it would be like to be back in Jonathan's arms.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was packed and ready to go by 9. She hurried downstairs, grabbed some breakfast and coffee and then headed into the ballroom for the first presentation.

She and Macie hadn't spoken since she asked for more security. Jennifer saw her across the room, but decided not to approach her.

The first presentation was about identifying credible sources. The presenter was excellent and gave lots of good information. Jennifer was next, so she headed to the podium and got set up.

Her presentation was basically a collection of her best tips with a few experience stories thrown in. Her presentation was standing room only.

At the end, she took a few questions, and then Macie came up and officially dismissed everyone for lunch.

Jennifer was headed out since she hadn't signed up for any afternoon sessions.

She gathered her things and headed towards the elevators.

She turned around to see Anna and Maribeth standing there.

"Hi, want to join us for lunch?"

"Hi. That was sweet, but I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to. Thank you anyways".

"Please eat with us, just for a few minutes?"

"Girls, I love that you want to eat with me, but I'm sorry, I really can't".

She turned and headed to the elevator and up to her room.

As soon as she gathered her bags, she headed to the lobby and checked out of the hotel.

Macie stopped her just before she left.

"Thank you for presenting and for coming to the conference. I hope you enjoyed it".

"I did, I really did. It was a great conference".

"Wonderful. Maybe next time you'll participate more".

Macie stalked off in a huff, and Jennifer headed out the door to a cab.

She debated on seeing if the cab driver could stop at a liquor store, but she didn't want to keep Jack waiting. She could sure use a glass of chardonnay, though.

The cab pulled her up to the plane and dropped her off.

"Thank you".

She got out and handed her bags to the crew and said hello to Jack.

"Go on up, we will leave in a few minutes".

"Sounds great, Jack".

She bounded up the steps, and walked into the cabin, and her jaw dropped open.

"Surprise, darling".


	36. Chapter 36

Jonathan was sitting on the plane.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you in LA".

"No, that's what I wanted you to think. But…we have other plans".

She put her stuff down and leaned down and kissed him several times.

They quickly snuggled up together.

"So how did your presentation go?"

"Well, actually. Really well. And, I don't care what the others say, the room was standing room only during my presentation and it wasn't like that during the other ones".

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened, really. My presentation went very well. And the room was standing room only. But when I was leaving, Macie saw me checking out, and asked me if I enjoyed the conference and I told her yes. I even mentioned that I couldn't wait to go to another one. And then she made a crack about me not participating enough and walked away. And the thing is, she offered the same sessions in the morning and the afternoon, basically. And if it wasn't the same, it was on a beginning journalism level, for those who needed college hours".

"Sounds like they are just jealous they didn't do as well as you".

"I think so too".

She rested her head against his shoulder.

Jack came in and told them to buckle up so they could take off.

"Darling, you mentioned other plans. What other plans?"

"Well, when you brought up us going to New York for Christmas, I told you I couldn't get away from the office. I told you that because I had already planned this trip for us. So, last night, I packed you a bag just in case and you and I are going to spend the next 3 days in San Francisco for Christmas at a gorgeous little bed and breakfast and if you play your cards right, I just might take you to the orphanage where I grew up".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love that".

"I know you are ready to go home, but I usually volunteer each Christmas at the orphanage in some capacity".

"I don't have to be home. I just needed to be with you".

She was quiet for a moment.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded".

"What didn't you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to be a needy girlfriend. I don't want to smother you, I just want to spend time with you and 4 days away from you was long enough".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Darling, you aren't the needy girlfriend, and you don't smother me. I love that you want to spend time with me, I want to spend time with you too".

"And I love that you planned a trip for us all by yourself. That's all I wanted, last week when I was upset, was for you to take charge and make the plans".

"Jennifer, now that we are living together full time, and we are together because we want to be, we are going to have to make some adjustments".

"What kind of adjustments?"

"Well, what I mean is, sometimes the office gets busy. And I handle it the best way I can, but just because I'm busy, that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you, or that my feelings for you have changed. But if you are upset, we need to talk about it. I'm not psychic".

"I know that. And the same goes for me, if I'm zoned in on an article, don't take it personally, that's just how I work the best. What do you think about us carving out one night a week that is exclusively our night to be together?"

"I like that idea".

She leaned over and kissed him slowly and romantically.

"How much longer till we land?"

"Well, we've only been in the air about a half hour. So, at least 3 more hours to go".

They reclined their seats and had a pretty hot makeout session.

Jennifer suddenly broke their kiss and sat straight up.

"Jonathan! We can't go to San Francisco! We have to go to Los Angeles! All your Christmas presents are there!"

"Baby, relax. It's alright. Max drove up to San Francisco yesterday. We have two suites, and he brought all the presents with him. It's alright, I promise".

She calmed down and snuggled up to him again.

"Sounds like you thought of everything".

"I did."

"You're wonderful".

She looked at him suspiciously.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while. I knew that I wanted to do orphanage stuff at Christmas, but I didn't know what your Christmas plans were, and I knew I wanted to surprise you with a trip, I just didn't know when".

"So, tell me what we are doing".

"No, it's a surprise. We are flying to San Francisco today, and tomorrow you and I will go to the orphanage and do what we need to do there, and then after that, we will do Christmas stuff, and then….the rest is a surprise".

"Hmmmm… you're a man of mystery, Mr. Hart".

"Always".

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his.

"How did your meetings this week go?"

"Good. I'm hopeful the acquisition I'm planning will take place".

They spent the rest of the plane ride chatting and kissing, before finally reaching San Francisco.

Jack put the plane on auto pilot about 30 minutes before they got there, and came to the cabin.

"Jonathan, can we fly under the bridge this time?"

Jennifer immediately went pale thinking about it.

"No, Jack, we cannot. The city of San Francisco fined me $10,000 the last time we did that".

"Ok, just checking".

Jonathan noticed Jennifer was squeezing his arm pretty tight.

As Jack disappeared back into the cabin, Jonathan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"He wasn't serious".

She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"He wasn't?"

"Well, maybe he was. I really did get fined though, so we aren't doing it".

"If you want to do it, I will find a way to be ok with it. I just get queasy at the thought of airline stunts".

"Well, the last time we did it, we caused accidents on the bridge, and I felt bad. So I promised I would never do it again".

"You didn't?!"

"Yeah, I was in the navy, and just feeling adventurous. I was still in the active reserves, so I only had to report once a month. I had just started Hart Industries and had just bought my first plane. Jack had only been working for me about 3 months. We thought about it, decided to give it a go, and did it. And when we landed, the police were waiting for us at the airport. I got a ticket and then the city sent me a letter telling me I owed a $10,000 fine. And I got reprimanded by the admiral when I got back on the ship for reserve weekend."

"How did he know?"

"It was in all the papers. Max even saw it and told me I was a moron".

"Max yelled at you?"

"Yeah. Everyone in my life in some form or another yelled at me over that".

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses this time and I won't have to join in on the yelling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

As soon as they landed, they found Max waiting for them at the airport.

They came down the steps and into the car.

"Hi Max!"

"Hi Miss Edwards. Have a good time?"

"Yes, but I'm glad to be back with Jonathan".

He drove them to the Bed and Breakfast.

"Mr. H., there was an issue with your reservation. They had all of us staying in the same room together, so I went ahead and took a room by myself at a hotel down the street".

"You didn't have to do that, Max".

"Oh that's ok. There weren't any other available rooms at the Bed and breakfast and I didn't want to be all up in you two's space".

"Glad you got it figured out, Max".

He dropped them off at the Bed and Breakfast and gave Jonathan a card with his hotel and room number on it.

"Call me if you need me. Here are your room keys".

"Sounds good, Max".

They headed to their room and Jennifer fell in love with it. It was quaint and cozy and romantic.

"I love this! Great choice, darling".

"I thought you would like it. There's a spa here, and some really nice restaurants close by".

"I'm all for the spa, but I want us to do it together".

They browsed the brochure and found a package that they both agreed on.

"Mud bath, massage and steam pool".

Jonathan called and booked it.

"Darling, I didn't bring any swimwear".

"Yes, you did. I packed you some just in case".

She squeezed his chin and quickly changed into her bikini and then put some lounging clothes on over it.

He took her hand and led her to the elevator and they headed downstairs.

As soon as they got to the spa area, they were taken back and given robes.

"You will do your mud bath first, and then the massage and then the steam bath".

"Will we be the only ones in each service?"

"Yes, you two are the only ones who booked anything here today".

"Great".

They were taken to the mud room.

"Ok, so these are self-serve. You want to climb in, and then wave your hand under the faucet. The tub will fill with mud and will automatically shut off. If you want the mud heated, hit the red button next to the faucet. You will have 30 minutes, and then we will come knock on the door. At that point, climb out, hit the blue button on the wall and step over to the shower at the end of the room."

"Thank you".

They walked in to find 2 kidney shaped pools.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh come on, Jonathan. I promise you'll love it. The mud is invigorating and relaxing and it's good for your skin".

"But we aren't together".

"We are in the same room. And we will be together in the steam pool and the shower afterwards".

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

She took her robe off, and climbed into her pool. He did the same. They got their pools filled up and relaxed as the mud sank into their skin and began to work its magic.

"How does it feel, darling?"

"Gooey. Is it supposed to feel gooey?"

"It's mud, Jonathan."

He leaned over and took her hand in his.

After their shower was over, they climbed out, hit the blue buttons and then headed to the showers.

Once they got the mud off themselves, they wrapped their arms around each other and shared a few sensual kisses.

They threw their robes on and walked hand in hand back to the waiting room, to wait for their massage.

They were taken to a room for their couple's massage, and given side by side massage tables.

After a very relaxing deep tissue massage, they were taken back to the dressing room where they changed into their swim gear. Jonathan had packed Jennifer a shimmery pastel green bandeau top and some black string bikini bottoms.

"Ok, right this way for the steam pool".

They followed the attendant into a room with a huge jacuzzi tub.

"Ok, so you have this room for 1 ½ hours. The button on the wall will control the steam vents. Get it as steamy as you like- the steam will soften your skin. Also, take deep breaths while you are in here-it has healing properties for your lungs as well. You want to start out standing in the whirlpool, then gradually move to sitting. That helps your body get used to the steam more. And we also have these rafts, that allow you to feel the steam but not the water".

She put some towels on the chaise chairs.

"If you want to lay on these chairs you can set the steam to the highest level and still get the same benefits".

After the attendant left, Jennifer put her hair up in a ponytail and climbed into the whirlpool.

Jonathan climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, I love that we are doing this together".

"I love you too".

"How long do we have in here?"

"Hour and a half".

He framed her face as he kissed her, the sound of their lips meeting barely audible over the sound of the whirlpool jets.

He moved his kisses to her neck as he undid her bikini top, letting it fall into the tub.

He walked them backwards till he felt the ledge, and then sat down in the water.

She straddled his lap and kissed him while he squeezed her breasts.

He knew what she wanted, what she was aching for, and he quickly gave in to her desires. He swiftly kissed his way down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking with just the perfect amount of pressure.

"Mmmmm".

She threw her head back, lightly grabbing his hair while he nibbled and sucked.

She could feel him pressing against her, which only made her want him even more.

He quickly stood up and grabbed a raft and pulled it in the water, and then shed his swimsuit.

He laid her down on the raft and then climbed on top of her. He quickly untied her bathing suit bottoms and tossed them aside.

He crushed her lips with his as he deftly entered her, locking their hips together. The next several minutes were fast, frantic, passionate, explosive, and erotic. They went over the peak together and then held each other, kissing as they calmed down.

He rolled them off the raft and they sat on the lowest ledge, with her in front of him and his arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you, baby. I missed holding you, I missed touching you."

"I missed you too. Next time, come with me".

"I promise, I'll try".

She turned around and swung her legs over his lap.

"Darling, I have a confession to make. I originally booked the trip because I was upset and thought we needed a break, and I felt like my going out of town would answer a lot of questions. However, we were back on track before I left, and I ended up missing you more than I thought was possible".

"I'm so glad you and I were able to get back on track. I have no idea how I would even begin to live without you. I'm not just saying that, I really don't think I would be able to function if I knew that I would never see you again".

"I feel the same way. I think I sleep better when I'm with you, I feel more comfortable, I'm just more…me".

They spent the rest of their time in the whirlpool making out and just holding on to each other.

When the attendant knocked on the door to tell them their time was up, Jonathan yelled back "Ok" while Jennifer scooped up the pieces of her swimsuit and grabbed a towel and dried off.

They put their robes on, and then headed to the dressing room to change.

They held hands as they walked back to their room.

They quickly got ready to head to a nice restaurant for dinner.

Jonathan had thought of everything. This restaurant had all of Jennifer's favorites, in some form or another, along with cocktails and dancing.

Jonathan had brought Jennifer a few nice outfits from her closet-a short purple strapless cocktail dress with black gemstones, a black sparkly halter dress with a black jacket, and a red sparkly strapless top and black wide-legged pants.

"Great choices, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him and then picked the purple dress.

After they were all ready, Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the lobby and rented a car.

"Where are we going, darling?"

"There is a restaurant about 15 minutes from here that serves seafood, steaks, salads, all your favorites. Plus, they have won awards for their bartending".

"Sounds wonderful".

He opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat.

She read him the directions while he drove. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant.

They danced, they ate, they had the most romantic evening of their lives, and then they headed back to the bed and breakfast.

Jennifer was a little tipsy and was hanging all over Jonathan.

He led her to the elevator and then to their room.

He helped her out of her dress, and into a nightgown.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, darling".

"It was lovely, wasn't it?"

He quickly changed into his pajamas and then gave her some headache medicine so she wouldn't wake up with a hangover the next morning.

"Darling, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, we are having breakfast here and then we are going to go to the orphanage".

"That sounds fun".

She nestled up to his chest and started playing with his chest hair.

"Darling, how did you find this place?"

"I asked a few people at the office where I should stay in San Francisco, and this was at the top of all their lists."

"I love this place. It's so quiet, and romantic, and private".

"Yeah, it is".

"Darling, I have the best idea!" She sat up and propped herself up on one elbow.

"What is it?"

"Let's move here".


	37. Chapter 37

"Move where?"

"Here, to San Francisco. Think about it. You grew up here, so you know the area. Max can gamble here just as well as he can in LA. We aren't cut off from anything, and you could just as easily move the office here. And besides, you and I haven't found a house we like in LA, what if we find one we like here?"

"Darling, we can't just do that. I mean, 60 people work for me in Los Angeles. I would either have to ask them to uproot their lives and move here, or they would be out of a job."

"No, you wouldn't. What if you opened a third office, here? That you ran".

"Jennifer, I don't think this idea is a good one".

"Can we at least think about it?"

"Yes, we can".

"Yay!" She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms all the way around him.

He rolled them till she was on her back. They spent the next several hours having mind-blowing sex before falling asleep together.

***Christmas Eve***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in and then had breakfast in bed. They lounged around till 10, and then got showered and dressed.

Jennifer looked absolutely adorable in a red long-sleeved scalloped neck top and a pair of distressed jeans. She put on a pair of black slides and clipped her hair up just like Jonathan liked.

He looked very casual and dressed down, in a pair of jeans and a crisp red plaid button down shirt.

Max picked them up right on time. Jennifer noticed that the backseat and the cargo area were all completely full.

She squeezed in next to Jonathan in the front seat.

"Darling, what is all this?"

"Well, I had the nuns give me a list of what each kid at the orphanage needs and a list of what they wanted for Christmas. And then I bought everything on the list. People at the office wrapped it all for me, and labeled it. And when we get to the orphanage, we are going to unload the packages for the kids and put them under the tree".

"That's so wonderful, darling".

"You and I are going to take a tour of the orphanage, and say hi to the kids, and I want to get your opinion on a few things, and then after that, we will see what happens".

"Darling, what was Christmas like at the Orphanage as a kid? I mean, did they make it fun?"

"No, it wasn't a fun day at all. We were given our presents in the morning, and then it was back to business-we all had chores to do and Sister Ann, she was in charge, and she was tough-she liked to do spring cleaning on Christmas Day. And she always made us eat oatmeal and soup on Christmas too".

"That sounds horrible".

"That's why I do this, darling. I can't adopt them, but I can make their lives there better than mine was".

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

Max pulled them up to the orphanage and parked. They got out and were just about to start unloading the car when two more cars pulled up and honked. A bunch of guys got out.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

It was the entire IT department.

"This was a company project. We are here to unload the packages, put things together if needed, move whatever needs to be moved".

"That's great guys, we appreciate it".

Max directed them to unloading the car, while Jonathan and Jennifer went inside.

He introduced her to the nuns and then took her on a tour.

He showed her everything-the new gym, the new kitchen, the new bedrooms, and the playground he had paid for last year.

He walked into the rec room, where the kids were enjoying some free time.

They all ran to him and hugged him. Pretty soon, the boys were begging him to play football with them, or basketball, or baseball. He threw a couple passes, and put one little girl up on his shoulders. Jennifer stood against the wall and watched him. He was wonderful with the kids, and they loved him so much.

After about an hour, the nuns came and dimmed the lights to get everyone's attention.

"Ok kids, now you all need to go make sure your chores are done. Santa and Mrs. Claus are making an appearance tonight, and you don't want to miss it!"

They all ran off to do their chores, leaving Jonathan and Jennifer in the rec room with the nuns.

"Mr. Hart, you wouldn't happen to know someone who could fill in as Santa, would you? The person we had lined up called earlier and can't make it".

"You know, Sister, I think I know just the guy. What time does he need to be here?"

"7. And it should only take about 2 hours or so".

"Perfect. Santa will be here at 7 sharp".

***Bed and Breakfast***

Max dropped Jennifer and Jonathan off, and they headed to their room.

"Darling, I have a bit of a headache. What do you say we take a nap?"

She kicked her shoes off and then quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, and laid down.

"Sure. I tell you what, I have an errand to run, so why don't I do that, while you nap, and then I'll come back and join you?"

"That sounds great. Don't be gone too long, ok?"

"I promise, I'll be right back".

He gave her a few kisses and then headed out.

He was back within the hour and slipped into bed beside her. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed, and began to breathe deeper.

He slept right next to her for a couple hours and then they both woke up when the alarm went off.

She rolled over and snuggled up to him again.

"Hi darling. Did you get your errands run?"

"Yes, I did".

He rolled over and started kissing her cheek.

"Ooooh, that tickles. Want to play doctor?"

"More like Santa and Mrs. Claus?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I are going to play Santa and Mrs. Claus. Tonight, for the kids at the orphanage".

"I don't know, Jonathan…."

"Now come on, it's so easy. We just sit there, they climb up in our laps and tell us what they want for Christmas. We ask them if they've been a good boy or girl, and then we remind them to go to bed early so that they will be asleep when Santa comes. I got us costumes, darling. We've got this, I promise".

He got up and showed her the costumes.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot".

Jennifer's outfit was a short-sleeved Santa dress, with big black buttons down the front and a scoop neck. It was knee-length, and had a white fur trim. It was sexy, but it wasn't too sexy.

"It's a good thing I took my boots to Chicago with me, they will go with this just perfect".

She dug a red lace bra out of her suitcase, and then put it on and put the Mrs. Clause dress on over it.

Jonathan was getting into his Santa suit. Jennifer helped him with the padding, and then made sure his beard was perfect.

"Ok, so it fits. So, what if we change out of it, and then head to dinner and then we can change into our suits at the orphanage?"

"Yes, fabulous idea".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Have I been a good girl, darling?"

"Oh, you've been the best girl. You get all the presents".

"There's only one thing I need-and that is for Santa to come down the chimney tonight".

"Oh, that's a definite".

He kissed her several times.

***Later that night***

Jonathan and Jennifer had a blast playing Santa and Mrs. Claus at the orphanage. The kids loved it, and were so well-behaved. Jennifer loved watching Jonathan with the kids.

"Ok kids, one last gift, for all of you. Now it's not here yet, but it will be here soon. Now everyone close your eyes…..your new gift is…we are adding to your playground. More swings, a jungle gym, and an in-ground trampoline!"

All the kids screamed in delight.

"Now, you all have to promise a few things, ok. So, raise your right hands".

They all raised their right hands.

"Repeat after me. I promise….to always and forever….listen to the sisters…..do all my chores…..and to sometimes…..eat all my vegetables".

They dutifully repeated everything he said.

"Sometimes, Santa?"

"Yes, Mrs. Claus. Why, I bet, if you looked up in vent #3 in the cafeteria, you will still find my brussels sprouts".

The kids all laughed.

"Now, the construction guys will be here next week to dig the hole for the new playground equipment, so you kiddos be sure to stay out of their way, ok? They can't do their jobs if it's not safe".

"Boys and girls, what do we say to Santa?"

"Thank you", they said in unison.

Santa took Mrs. Claus' hand and led her to the door.

"See you kiddos next year! Be good".

Santa and Mrs. Claus went to the nun's office, and changed into their regular clothes.

Afterwards, Sister Ann and Sister Carol met with them.

He put some bills in Sister Ann's hand.

"Here. Order them pizza for dinner one night next week, on me".

"Mr. Hart, we cannot thank you enough for your generosity".

"Don't mention it. I still remember what it was like to be an orphan here".

"The kids sure are lucky to have you".

He quickly wrote a check and handed it to the nuns.

"This should take care of any costs associated with the new playground. If you need more, let me know".

"Thank you, so much".

Jonathan and Jennifer headed back to the bed and breakfast and into their room.

"Darling, do you want to open gifts tonight?"

"No. But, I do have a gift for you that you get tonight. You get it later".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, why do I have to wait? I've been such a good boy".

"Because the waiting is half the fun. Now, darling, when you were packing, did you happen to pack any Christmas-y clothes for yourself?"

"Well, I packed the red shirt I wore earlier, and a green sweater for tomorrow. And I may or may not have packed my red boxers that you love".

"Wonderful. Put them on, and I'll be right back".

She kissed him and then dug something out of her suitcase and disappeared into the bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later in a red Santa Claus halter thong teddy that looked absolutely amazing on her.

His jaw fell open when he saw her.

She came and straddled him in the bed, and leaned down and started kissing his chest.

"Hello Mrs. Claus".

"Hey Santa".

"Where did this come from?"

"I was in Chicago, I was missing you, and I saw it. Need I say more?"

"Yes, you need to tell me how to get it off you".

"You're a smart man, Santa, you figure it out".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Is this one of my Christmas presents?"

"It could be. Play your cards right and we can celebrate all year long, darling".

They spent the next couple hours making love before they were finally so exhausted they curled up together and wrapped their arms around each other.

She fell asleep in his arms as he held her.

He brushed the curls back from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas baby, I love you".

***Christmas morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept till about 9, and then woke up.

"Merry Christmas darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas baby".

He gave her a few more kisses.

They ordered coffee from room service, and then got showered and dressed.

As soon as the coffee was there, Jennifer went and sat on the couch. Jonathan came and joined her.

"Ok honey, here's your first Christmas present".

She handed him a present to open.

He tore into it, and found some new bow ties, in colors that he didn't have.

"Thanks, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok your turn".

He handed her one and she opened it right away. It was a new silk blouse.

"Oh darling, it's beautiful. Thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They continued swapping presents. She had gotten him a new leather jacket, a football helmet for his favorite team signed by all the players, a Mickey Mantle rookie baseball card, and some new pillows that he loved.

He had gotten her some more of the perfume that he loved on her, a new gold and diamond watch, a gold bracelet with diamonds and garnets, a new Coach wallet, some new nightgowns and a new robe.

"Ok, so I guess that's it. Those presents are for Max."

"Nope, there's one more".

He handed her a very thin package.

"For me?"

He nodded.

She opened it and pulled out a folder. She opened the folder and found a house listing that had been marked "Sold".

"You bought me a house?!"

"I bought us a house. It's in Los Angeles, in Bel Air. It has everything we said we wanted, on the must have list, and I promise you, we will add everything on the goal list as soon as we can".

She was so stunned she couldn't speak.

"What…when…..how….?"

"I met with the realtor, saw it a few times, and made an offer they couldn't refuse. We can move in by new year's, unless you want to live at my house while we paint and remodel it the way you want".

She was so touched she couldn't say anything, so she just leaned over and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, darling".

"Merry Christmas, indeed".

She just kept looking at the floorplan and the listing.

"So, here's what I figured, but we can change it if you want. I figured Max could take the downstairs master bedroom. Your office could be this small room right next to the front door. And our bedroom can be the master bedroom upstairs."

"Sounds wonderful so far".

She read over the listing a few more times and then looked up at him.

"So all this time when you and I couldn't find a house we liked…"

"Part of that was real. Once I found this, I knew I wanted to surprise you with it, if I could, and I knew that I wanted to do whatever I could to ensure that we got the house before you saw it, so that your hopes wouldn't be crushed. Darling, I'm not kidding, this house is exquisite, and as soon as I saw it, I knew you would love it".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"So, when can we see it?"

"Well, I have the keys, so when we get home, we can take a ride out there if you like. And it's a longshot, but if you really hate this place and can't see us living there in peace and harmony, then we can sell it and keep looking for the house that will make you deliriously happy".

"You make me deliriously happy".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then he took her hand and stood up.

"We have to meet Max in a few minutes".

Jonathan had made them reservations at an all you can eat buffet for Christmas day.

Jennifer bundled up Max's Christmas presents.

"Darling, should we take these with us or should we insist that he come back here after we eat?"

"Why don't we have him come back here? He and I usually watch a game on Christmas day together".

"Perfect".

She quickly made the bed and straightened up her suitcase, and then gathered the wrapping paper into a trash bag.

They headed to meet Max, and had a lovely Christmas brunch.

He came back to their bed and breakfast with them and they exchanged gifts.

Jennifer couldn't recall when she had ever seen Max so happy.

They all just laid around and relaxed the rest of the day, and then around 5, they headed out for a Christmas Day dinner.

Jonathan called Jack to set up flying back to Los Angeles.

"Hey, I was just about to call you-can we go tonight by chance?"

"Sure".

"Perfect. Tomorrow is a busy day for me, but tonight will work out perfectly. How about 2 hours?"

"Sure, we'll be there".

They quickly got all packed up.

"Mr. H., I'll drive the wagon home tomorrow".

"Thanks, Max".

He drove Jonathan and Jennifer to the airport and dropped them off.

They snuggled up and reclined their seats as soon as they were buckled.

"This was the best Christmas trip ever, darling".

She grazed his cheek with her fingers as she kissed him.

"Yeah, it was fun. I just loved being with you".

"Same here".

They shared a few passionate kisses, and then the plane took off.

"I'm so glad to be sleeping in our own bed with you tonight".

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"You are incorrigible".

"And you love me anyways".

"That I do, with all my heart, forever".


	38. Chapter 38

Jonathan and Jennifer arrived back in LA and used his car service to get home.

Jonathan unloaded their bags and brought them inside. Jennifer carried the bag with the presents.

She set the bag down and then opened the front door to go get the mail. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jonathan! Jonathan!"

He heard her and came running.

"What is it?"

She couldn't say anything, she just pointed.

On the front doorstep, were 6 bouquets of roses.

He leaned down and inspected them and then brought them inside.

"What are you doing?"

"They don't appear to be anything other than a dozen roses in each vase".

He pulled the cards off and handed them to her. She read them while he further inspected each bouquet.

" _Can't wait to see you again"._

" _Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"_

" _Loved meeting you-can't wait to hear you speak again in the future"._

" _Can't wait till you write another book and I can stay up all night long with you, reading it"._

" _Watched you all week-hate that I can't watch you now"._

" _Have so many plans for us, can't wait till we can talk again"._

Jonathan went to get the rest of the mail and the packages from the doorstep and came back to find her crying on the couch.

He came and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Jonathan, this person was watching me. Watching me."

"Yes, because you ended up speaking at a conference."

"Jonathan-"

"Baby, I want you to listen to me, ok? Really listen to what I'm saying. I don't think this person has plans to hurt you. I think they are just trying to get under your skin. I think they are just trying to rattle you, and I really think this person is just a superfan".

"I can't believe they figured out our address".

"In your speech, did you mention my name at all?"

"No".

"Did you give anyone our address?"

"Macie, but that was only so she could book me for future conferences. I can't see her doing this, though. She didn't seem to be a fan of mine at all by the end of the conference".

"Well maybe she didn't. Maybe she inadvertently gave your address to someone else and they are the ones doing it".

"That seems highly unlikely".

"It's a longshot, yes. But it's possible".

"But why 6 bouquets? I mean, you are in love with me and want to marry me and you haven't ever sent me more than 1 bouquet in a day."

"Well, tomorrow we can call the florist and see if they can tell us if this person sent all the bouquets in one day or if they sent them over the course of more than one day".

"Darling, were you home on the 22nd?"

"Yes, I was. Max left on the 22nd, but I got home around 7 that night and then I flew out to meet you around 6 a.m. the next morning".

"Ok, so that means these flowers were either delivered the 23rd, or yesterday, the 24th. So, let's assume they sent ½ one day and ½ another, that's still 3 bouquets in a row. That's a lot. And I can't even begin to fathom how much these flowers cost".

"That's a valid point. Think back to the people you met at the conference who made you suspicious. Did any of them appear that they were rich? For example, did you see Coach bags, or Prada, or anything really expensive?"

"Macie was dressed professionally. I didn't see her in any other capacity. Maribeth and Anna-they were like students. It's possible they had money, but if so, they didn't obviously flaunt it".

He tried everything he could to make her feel better but nothing was working.

She snuggled up to him as tight as she could.

"Darling, do you want me to call and find us a hotel for tonight?"

She sighed.

"No, I still want to stay here with you. I just didn't want anyone else to know where that was".

"Jennifer, it's ok. We don't even know that the person will be coming back. We don't even know that they have come already. The florist could have delivered those flowers".

"They had to have our address, to deliver them, darling."

"Would it make you feel better if I walked through the rest of the house and made sure everything was locked up and there wasn't anything amiss?"

She nodded.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

He went from room to room, checking all the windows, checking all the doors.

He came back and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up.

He led her to the bedroom.

"Everything is locked up as tight as can be, nothing is out of place, nothing is where it shouldn't be."

"Thank you, darling".

"How about a bubble bath?"

"That sounds heavenly".

She kissed him and went to start the water.

He went and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around a heating pad and then went and poured her a glass of wine.

He brought her the wine and put the towel and the heating pad on the counter.

He sat behind the tub and gave her a nice, long neck massage.

She seemed to relax a little.

"Are you hungry, darling?"

"No, I'm fine. I have a bit of a headache though".

He got up and went to get her some headache meds, and then came back.

She was climbing out of the tub and drying off.

He set her water and the headache medicine on her nightstand and then changed into his pajamas.

She came out of the bathroom and came over and hugged him.

"That was a wonderful suggestion you had about taking a bubble bath, darling. I feel 10 times better".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wonderful. What do you say to a movie in bed? I'll make us popcorn just the way you like it and we can turn the lights off and get all cozy".

"That sounds wonderful. I'm not in the mood for popcorn, but I'm definitely in the mood to snuggle with you".

She got the bed all ready while he made the popcorn.

She found them a movie on tv and as soon as he climbed into bed she snuggled up with him.

She tried her hardest to get into the movie, but her thoughts kept going back to the flowers. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't help but feel that a big shoe was about to drop and it was going to be ugly.

***Two days later***

Jennifer was at home, working on an article. She had decided to do a story about Sweetheart Swindlers and the victims they leave in their wake.

She was deep in thought, when the phone rang.

She absentmindedly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a Jennifer Edwards."

"Hi, that's me. How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Tatiana Foster, and Macie Jenkins gave me your name. We have called all over creation trying to get in contact with you. I'll cut to the chase. There is going to a be a writer's conference in Los Angeles next week, and we would love it if you would be the featured speaker. We were thinking a 2-hour window for you to give a speech and maybe do a q and a, and then a book signing or meet and greet session at the end, but we can obviously work out the details. And we will comp your hotel and dining charges for the whole week".

"Well, that's not necessary. I live in Los Angeles. I tell you what, can we meet and talk about the details in person, say over lunch one day? I'm free any day you pick".

"Certainly. I'll be in town this Thursday night, so how about this Friday?"

"Great. There's a quaint little restaurant downtown called Spicy Tomato. How about we meet there at 11?"

"Perfect, we will see you then."

She hung up and got back to work and worked till about 1, when Jonathan called.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. You busy?"

"Yes, but I can take a break".

"Great, can you come meet me for lunch? How about The Bistro?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes".

"See you then. I love you".

She hurried to freshen up her makeup. She heard the phone ring, and she heard Max get it.

"Bye Max, I'll be back later".

"Bye Miss Edwards".

As soon as she was out of earshot, he spoke into the phone again.

"Ok Mr. H. She just left".

Jonathan filled him in on what he had planned.

***The Bistro***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and headed inside. Jonathan pulled up about 5 minutes later.

He came inside while she was talking to the hostess.

"Hi darling".

"Hi honey". She leaned over and kissed him.

They were seated right away and Jonathan immediately ordered them cocktails.

"Drinking at lunch? Darling, that's not like you. What is it?"

He hesitated.

"I contacted the flower shop that delivered all of those flowers. They were paid for by one person. A female. The flower shop owner couldn't tell me her name, but she did tell me the circumstances surrounding the transactions".

"Which were?"

"She stated that the female called and placed the order, and then within an hour, a messenger arrived with an envelope containing just enough cash to pay for it. 3 bouquets a day, over two days. The only positive thing she could tell me was that she didn't think the person would be sending more flowers, only because during their last phone call, the person asked for the deliveries to the house to be a consistent thing and the shop owner told her she wasn't able to do that without a lump sum payment arrangement".

Jennifer had a very worried look on her face.

"So we have no clue where this person is, whether they are in Los Angeles or not".

"That's true".

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I was going to ask you-do you want me to hire a security firm to follow you all over town?"

"No".

"Do you want cameras at the house?"

"No, but what if we take the 'H' and the house numbers off the mailbox?"

"Done".

He took her hand in his.

"On the plus side, it's been a couple days since you got anything, so maybe this is already over and done with".

"Maybe. Or maybe it's about to start up all over again".

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, this morning, I got a phone call from a Tatiana Foster. Seems Macie has recommended me to speak at a writer's convention next week here in Los Angeles. I took the phone call this morning, before I spoke with you. I imagine there will be some publicity surrounding me speaking at the conference".

"Well, I tell you what. What if I hire you security just for the convention? You can use my car service to get there and back, and they will be by your side or close by, the whole time".

"I like that idea".

"So, while you and I have been here, I had someone go to the house and install motion-detector lights on all sides. I spoke to the HOA this a.m., about putting a gate across the bottom of the driveway. They said no. But, I can put one at the end of the front porch. That won't give us as much room as a gate at the end of the driveway, but it will give us at least 3 feet."

"Unless it's wired electronically, deliverymen won't be able to deliver, unless we leave it open all the time, which defeats the purpose".

"Good point."

"Darling, we have the new house. How soon can we move in there?"

"We can move in whenever you want. It's just a matter of whether or not you want to live there while they renovate".

"Let's go look at it tonight, and then decide".

"We can do that".

They ate a very quick lunch, and then he walked her to the car.

"I'll be home around 5:30 or 6. I love you".

She hugged him for several minutes.

"I love you too".

She gave him a few kisses and then climbed in the car.

She drove to the house and pulled up into the garage and went inside.

"Hey Miss Edwards".

"Hi Max".

Just then, the phone rang. Max picked it up.

"Hello? Sure, she's right here".

He handed the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Just making sure you got home ok".

"Jonathan, I'm fine, honest. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, there isn't. I was just making sure you got home ok. I'll see you tonight when I get home. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then sat down and got back to work on her story.

She worked steadily till he got home at 5:30.

"Hi baby".

"Hi darling, I didn't hear you come in".

She stood up and hugged him and kissed him.

"I just got home. You were so deep in thought when I walked in".

"I'm sorry. I was working on my bio for the program for the conference".

"Well, you keep working, I'm going to head outside and look at the new lights they put in."

"I want to come with you".

"Alright".

She took his hand and they walked outside together. Jonathan was pretty pleased with all the light placements and found nothing wrong with any of them.

"I had them wire the one on the front to come on 24 hours a day with any kind of motion. But the others are wired to only come on with motion at night".

"Do you want to go to the other house tonight?"

"Sure, we can do that".

They walked inside and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey you two, dinner is almost ready."

"Wonderful. What are we having?"

"Lasagna. My mother's recipe".

"Smells great, Max".

Jennifer set the table while Jonathan got everyone beverages.

They had a nice, quiet dinner, and talked all about Jonathan's meetings and business dealings.

Jennifer did the dishes after they were finished eating, and then they got ready to head to the other house.

"Darling, I picked something up on the way home".

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's in the car. It's a book of all the paint swatches, so if we want to change the wall colors, we will easily be able to make the choice".

"Wonderful! Great idea".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They headed to the new house.

Jennifer loved the privacy aspects, plus the bridge and the pond out front.

"Honey, it's absolutely mesmerizing".

"Yeah, it most definitely is better in person versus the listing".

He unlocked the door and they walked in.

It was in great shape. On the counter in the kitchen, there was a packet from the previous owners detailing the recent improvements that had taken shape.

"Baby, it looks like they did almost everything that we said we wanted to do".

"Really?"

"Yeah, looks like all that's left is painting the house the colors we want".

"That's wonderful".

They walked through every room and decided on the colors for each room.

Jonathan read through the inspection report very closely, and then they walked outside and made some landscaping decisions.

Within an hour, Jennifer had pretty much decided what colors she wanted with 100% certainty. They took several pictures of Max's bedroom and bath so that he could decide what color he wanted for his room, and then headed home.

They changed into their pajamas as soon as they got home, and Jennifer climbed in bed next to Jonathan. He turned on the Lakers game and she curled up on his chest.

"Darling, do you think our married nights will be like this?"

"I sure hope so. I love relaxing nights with you".

About halfway through the game, the phone rang. She sat up so he could reach over and get it, and then moved behind him.

"Ok Stanley, we will talk about it tomorrow. Thank you for handling things".

He hung up the phone and she started kissing his shoulder blades. She gave him a long back scratch, which he loved.

"Jennifer, do you remember when we said we were going to discuss big purchases with each other?"

"Yes, I do".

"So, there's a big purchase I want to make".

He moved to lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's this big purchase?"

"Well, when I was a little kid at the orphanage, we watched a lot of westerns and a lot of mystery movies. And there was one specific thing in the movies that stood out to me. And that was that every bad guy, always had a killer car. He always got the ladies because of his car. And the one car I swore I would own someday was a Bentley. And darling, I've looked and I've looked, and I've never been able to find one that had every feature that I wanted. But this afternoon, I found one. It's for sale, and I want to get it".

"So, get it. I'm ok with that, as long as we have somewhere to park it".

"We will. We have a 5-car carport at the other house, and if I need to, I'll build a stand-alone carport."

She rolled over and scooted back towards him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

As soon as the game was over, he turned the tv off and she went and got them each a glass of water.

She climbed back in bed next to him and scooted over to the middle.

"Darling, I have an idea. I'm not sure you're going to like it, but hear me out".

"I'm listening".

"I want us to keep this house".


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we kept it, and I used it as an office? Or a beach getaway. Think about it-you leave the house and go to work each day and then come home. What if I did the same? After we get our furniture out of here, we can get some basic furniture to leave here, and I'll have all the comforts of home, but it will be quiet, nobody will know I'm here, and I work so well here. I can take breaks at the beach if I need to, for creativity."

"Interesting concept".

"And you own it, and with my trust, we can more than afford to not sell it."

"Yeah, that's true. We can keep it if you want. But promise me you will be safe-park in the garage with the door down, lock the doors, all that?"

"I promise".

She kissed him and then settled down on his chest.

"What does your day look like tomorrow, baby?"

"I'm hoping to finish my story, and I need to put some materials together to hand out at the conference. And I'm expecting a shipment of my book, that I will have to sign for. What about you?"

"I have several meetings about a merger and an acquisition, and then I'm taking you to dinner".

"Mergers, huh? I love it when you talk all technical".

"Oh yeah? How about a visual demonstration?"

He rolled on top of her and made love with her, before they fell asleep together.

***The next day***

Jennifer woke up and had breakfast with Jonathan, before he headed to the office.

She walked him to the door.

"Bye, I love you. Have a good day".

She kissed him several times.

"I love you too, all my heart".

As soon as he left, she went and showered and dressed and got to work. She was very productive, and got her story done, and printed up several handouts, as long as a packet to give out at the workshop.

She made a list of things to ask Tatiana about at their lunch the next day.

Around 11, the phone rang and she reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jennifer? It's Tatiana".

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great. Listen, we need a current headshot for the program, to put with your bio. So, I booked you a studio with a photographer. Should only take about a half hour or so. Do you mind meeting him there at 1? His name is Andrew Remington, and his studio is in downtown Los Angeles. It's on 44th and Lex, and it's called

"Sure, I can head that way. Will you be there?"

"No, he's going to take your picture, send it to me digitally, and I am going to put it in our digital advertising spaces tonight".

"Sounds great. Well, I will see you at lunch tomorrow".

"Great, thanks, Jennifer".

She hung up and continued working on her to-do list, and then a little later, she stopped to make herself a smoothie, and then headed out.

"I'll be back later Max".

"See you then".

She drank her smoothie as she headed to the studio.

The hair and makeup people at the studio made her look impeccable, and took several quick photos. They helped her pick from their wardrobe props, and then after she had changed, they took several more shots.

"Ok, Jennifer, I have about 100 to choose from. I think that's enough. I'll send these to Tatiana this afternoon".

"Thank you, so much".

She headed back home and took a bubble bath so she could get ready to go have dinner with Jonathan.

She put on a green sweater dress and curled her hair the way he liked it.

She was ready to go as soon as he got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi, you look so pretty".

He came and kissed her and hugged her for a few minutes.

"Where do you want to go to dinner?"

"How about Ocean Prime?"

"Perfect".

"Have fun you two".

"Good luck at poker, Max".

"Night Max".

They headed out and made it there without a lot of traffic.

It was the most elegantly decorated restaurant that Jennifer could ever remember going to. The tables were private and secluded, and there was a romantic ambience all around.

Jonathan ordered the steak and crab legs, while Jennifer ordered the seafood and steak medley, with scallops, shrimp and a steamed lobster tail.

Jonathan ordered them a nice bottle of wine.

"Darling, remember how we talked about going on a trip after New Year's? Let's plan it".

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm. Somewhere all-inclusive. Somewhere peaceful, quiet, and relaxing".

"I think we can manage that".

"Is there a time period that works better for you to get away?"

"Summer".

"Hmmm. So, what if we took a quick, like long-weekend somewhere now, and then took a longer trip in the summer?"

"I'm fine with that. How about Mexico, or Hawaii, for the quick trip?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. I'll find us a resort in Mexico and book it for, week after next?"

"Sounds great".

Their wine arrived then, and the waiter poured them each a glass.

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

Their food arrived shortly after.

Jennifer took a bite and instantly loved it.

"This might be one of my new favorite places".

"I agree. This is the best steak I've ever tasted".

He fed her a bite of his crab legs, while she fed him a bite of her shrimp.

After they were finished and he had paid the bill, they linked hands and headed back home.

They came inside and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go put on your comfiest clothes, doesn't matter what they look like. I'll do the same and then I have a surprise for you".

He kissed her and then she headed to the bedroom.

She emerged a few minutes later in her comfiest yoga pants, her lavender flip flops, and a long-sleeved sorority t-shirt from college.

He came and kissed her again.

"Fix us a cocktail, whatever you want is fine with me. I'll be right out".

He went and changed out of his suit and into some USC sweatpants and a t-shirt and his old house moccasins.

She made him a Manhattan, and made herself a double vodka martini with a twist.

As soon as he came out of the bedroom, she handed him his cocktail. They walked outside and he took her drink from her and set them both down, and then took her hands and led her to the center of the patio.

"I had an engineer at work rig this up. The HOA won't let me permanently attach this, but I wanted us to have it when we wanted it. So, when we don't want it, it will live in the garage."

He reached over and flipped a switch, and a bunch of lights come on. She looked around and realized that he strung up patio lights on poles, to give them a tented effect.

He reached over and turned on a radio.

"Can I have this dance?"

She leaned up and kissed him and they started to dance.

She rubbed his back while they danced, and stared into his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sure you are wondering why I had you change into lounging clothes. The reason is, simply because I love you. And by that I mean, I don't just love you when you're dressed up, I don't just love you when you are spoiling me or when I'm pampering you, I love you when you all the time, no matter what. We can have just as good a time, or just as romantic a moment when we aren't all dressed up, as we can when we are, and that, is true love".

She kissed him and squeezed him a little tighter.

"My favorite is when we are dressed down. Don't get me wrong, I love dressing up and getting all fancy, I enjoy looking nice, but I feel like we are the most honest and raw with each other when we are in our pajamas, in our sweats, just being us. And I love you so much more than I ever thought possible, because you don't mind being around me when I'm in my sweats".

He spun her and dipped her and just held her close.

"Darling, promise me we will make patio dancing a tradition?"

"Oh yes, we certainly will".

"Darling, maybe we should move the wedding up".

"Why?"

"Just seems so far away".

"Yeah, but baby, you wanted to get married at the vineyards and that's when they could marry us. Plus, this way you can start the book you wanted to write, or speak at some other conferences. Plus, it will give us a chance to move in to the new house and get settled there".

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want us to be married so bad".

"I know, but we can't elope, and we can't change the date".

"You're right".

"You know what we can do, though?"

"What?"

"Practice honeymoon".

"Oh. I like the way you think, Mr. Hart".

He leaned down and turned off the music and scooped her up and kissed her.

She flipped the light switch turning the lights off, and he carried her inside.

He kissed her deeply and passionately as he carried her through the living room.

Max was just coming in the house.

"Hey you two, have a nice evening?"

"Night Max".

They disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door.

" _Lordy, if I didn't know better, I would think they were rabbits"._

***Friday***

Jennifer showed up for her lunch with Tatiana right on time.

She was surprised to see Macie sitting there with her.

"Hello".

"Hi, thanks for joining us".

"Thanks for inviting me".

"Before we begin, I just want to apologize for how harshly I spoke to you when I saw you last at the Inspiration Point conference. I'm sure you can appreciate that running a conference is nerve-wracking. I'm afraid my nerves were raw and exposed and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry".

"Oh, that's alright. But I'm glad you brought that up. You mentioned my attendance, or lack of attendance at some of the sessions. The reason for that was the afternoon ones were for beginners, or college credit. If you want seasoned journalists to attend the sessions, not just speak at them, more variety would help".

"That's a valid point. I promise you, I will take that advice".

"Macie is helping me run this conference. We are calling it 'The Plot Thickens'. We wanted to ask you what kinds of sessions do you think we should offer? We only have the ballroom for two full days plus one night".

"Well, the first night I would do a welcome event. Do the meet and greet that night, get it over with. The first full day, do the beginner level journalism stuff in the morning, save the speaker sessions for the afternoon. Figure out who your headline speaker should be, and have them speak last on the second day".

"Great ideas".

They hammered out a deal and had a nice lunch.

Just before they got up to leave, Macie started talking about the previous conference.

"You know, I could have sworn you gave me your address and contact information".

"I did. It was on the business card I handed you".

"I remember that. And I remember putting it in my tote bag, outside pocket. But it disappeared".

Something about that statement made the hair on the back of Jennifer's neck stand up straight.

"Well, here it is again". She dug out a business card and made sure the information was correct and handed it to her.

"Thank you".

"So, I notice you have a pretty nice engagement ring on your finger. Have you been engaged long?"

"Just a couple months. We are getting married next fall".

"How wonderful! Is your fiance a journalist, too?"

"No, he's not. He owns his own company, here in Los Angeles".

"I see, how wonderful".

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me, that's for sure".

They all walked out together and said their goodbyes in the parking lot.

"Look for promotions starting tonight".

"Wonderful! See you next week".

She did some shopping on the way home and purchased a fancy gown that she just couldn't resist, just in case they went anywhere for New Year's Eve.

She got home around 4, and found Jonathan sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing home?"

"My last meeting ended at 3, so I came on home since tomorrow is New Year's Eve".

He stood up to kiss her.

"What's in the bag?"

"I bought a new gown in case we go somewhere fancy tomorrow night, and I'll save it for Valentine's day if we don't".

She headed to hang it up in the closet and then returned to him.

"Baby, Susan and Drew Kendall usually have a New Year's Eve party and we were invited this year. She called me this morning. I told her we would for sure attend. I don't think it's formal though".

"Well, that sounds like fun".

"We need to make a couple appetizers".

"I can make some tomorrow".

He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him.

"Where's Max?"

"Horse races. He left us dinner though. Grilled chicken breasts and a salad".

"That sounds good".

She told him all about her meeting.

"And something Macie said made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I don't understand it. I specifically remember giving her my contact info. But for some reason, she lost it and when she told me that, I got chills, almost".

"Have you gotten any further anonymous deliveries?"

"No".

"Then I wouldn't worry about it".

They snuggled on the couch a few more minutes and just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"I hired a painting crew today, and they are going to start tomorrow. And the best part is, they have a mobile paint tank on site. So, they will mix the paint for our house right there at our house, so that's it's applied fresh".

"That's amazing".

"Yeah, I thought so too".

After dinner, they watched a movie in bed and just loved on each other some.

Jonathan fell asleep before Jennifer, so she tucked him in and nestled up against him.

"I'm so lucky to have you, and I love you so much". She kissed his cheek and then tucked herself inside his arms and fell asleep.

***New Year's Eve***

Jonathan and Jennifer spent the morning laying around, and then Jennifer made some appetizers for them to take with them. She made some avocado mozzarella puffs, baked parmesan zucchini sticks, and buffalo chicken bites with bleu cheese sauce. Jonathan came in and started sneaking bites, which she happily fed him.

"You always make the best stuff, baby".

"Thank you. Which one do you like the best?"

"Hard to say. Probably the chicken one".

They headed to get ready around 6. Jennifer put on some black and white palazzo pants and a sparkly black strapless top and some black strappy Manolo Blahniks. She was switching purses to a sparkly black one when Jonathan came out of the bedroom. He looked so handsome, in black pants and a dress shirt and sweater.

They quickly packed the car and headed out.

"Darling, is it BYOB?"

"No, but we should probably stop and get some anyways just to be charitable."

They picked up some champagne and some wine, and then headed to Susan and Drew's house. The party was just getting started when they got there.

Everyone raved over Jennifer's appetizers, and her buffalo chicken bites were the first to go.

For the next couple of hours, they danced, ate, and had a very good time.

Susan had set up a photo booth, and Jennifer dragged Jonathan to it and made him take about 300 photos.

Her favorite one was of them kissing, oblivious to the world around them.

Jonathan and Jennifer were dancing again when the countdown started.

"Ok everyone this is it. Come get a glass of champagne! We only have 1 minute left".

Everyone grabbed their champagne glasses and they gathered around the tv to watch the ball drop.

"Now remember, for good luck, you are supposed to kiss your partner for a full minute when the clock strikes midnight".

"10..9…8…7…6…5….4….3…2….1… Happy New Year!"

Jonathan leaned over and kissed Jennifer, and they both kept the kiss going, certainly longer than a minute.

Everyone could plainly see they were meant for each other, and how completely in love they were.

"Happy New Year, everyone".

They all clinked glasses and took a sip. Jonathan and Jennifer finally stopped kissing.

"Well, look who decided to rejoin the party".

"Sorry, she just can't help herself".

"Jonathan!"

She playfully swatted at him.

"Ok everyone, make sure to take a gift bag with you. And if you want to print your pictures, the printer is all set up".

Jennifer headed to the kitchen to get her dishes, and then came back to Jonathan.

He took the dishes to the car, and then came back inside.

The ladies were chatting about getting together for lunch.

"I have a conference week after next, but I'm free this week, and for the moment, I'm free the week after the conference".

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.

"Ok guys, I'm calling it. Jennifer and I are hosting the next dinner party".

"What a great idea, darling".

She turned and kissed him.

"Thanks for a great party, Susan and Drew, this was so much fun! We'll be in touch".

Jennifer laced her fingers through Jonathan's and they headed to the car.

"Darling, let's wait till we are in the new house to have our party".

"Anything you want, baby".

She had grabbed them two gift bags on their way out the door.

He opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat.

They had a quiet drive home, and then came inside.

He helped her carry the dishes in, and she consolidated everything into one pan to put it into the fridge.

Max came in and found them in the kitchen.

"Hey you two! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Max".

"Happy New Year Max, did you have a good time?"

"Beat the house and tripled my initial bet, Mr. H. Decided to quit while I was ahead and came on home".

"Wonderful".

"How was the party?"

"So fun".

"Wonderful".

"We will probably sleep late tomorrow Max, so don't worry about us".

"Got it. Night you two".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"I can't wait to sleep in with you tomorrow".

"Same here".

They quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

Just before they turned out the lights, Jennifer leaned over to Jonathan.

"This is the best New Year's Eve that I ever spent".

She kissed him a few times and then he turned out the light.

"How about we start off our New Year in the best way?"

"What a great idea".


	40. Chapter 40

***The next week***

Jennifer was headed to meet Jonathan at the office. Her conference was only 4 days away.

She pulled into the parking garage at Hart Industries and parked right next to him.

She headed to his office, and Deanne let her in right away.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

"I made us a reservation at La Scala".

"Perfect".

They were just about to head out the door when Deanne buzzed Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart, there's an Elliott Manning on the phone for you".

"Take a message, please. Tell him I'll call him back in a couple hours".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

Jonathan noticed Jennifer was looking uncomfortable.

"Darling, what was that about?"

"Oh, he's just this blowhard business man who is absolutely insufferable. He's been after me to buy his business and silently partner with him on several expenditures and he's not taking no for an answer".

She seemed to relax a little.

"Jennifer, what is it?"

She took a deep breath.

"I dated him a few years ago. He was controlling, and mentally and physically abusive. It was the absolute worst 8 months of my life, and I swore I would never speak to him or have anything to do with him again. Hearing his name just made my stomach drop, that's all".

He opened the door and they stopped at Deanne's desk.

"Deanne, do me a favor, would you? Call Elliott Manning back, and tell him that I am firm in my decision to not do business of any kind with him, and that I don't think we have anything further to discuss. And from now on, when he calls, file his messages in the special file known as file 13".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

They walked to the elevator and got on.

As the doors closed, she turned to him.

"Darling, if you want to do business with him, do it. I won't give you any trouble".

"No, I don't want to. He's a horrible businessman. And I refuse to do business with anyone who hurt you, regardless of who it is".

"Thank you, darling". She leaned up and kissed him.

They walked to the car and climbed in and headed towards the restaurant.

As soon as they turned on Blackwell Street, she saw it.

Up ahead, was a billboard advertising the writing conference. There was a picture of Jennifer and underneath, it said "Guest Speaker".

"Well, isn't that awesome! I'm so proud of you". He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks".

Jennifer didn't particularly love the picture of her, but she didn't hate it.

She had a knot in her stomach that just wouldn't go away.

"Darling, when Elliott was calling you, do you know where he was calling from?"

"Last I heard he was in Australia. But there is a West Coast Strategic Planning Meeting in 2 weeks, and he will probably come in to LA for it".

"Well, that billboard will be gone by then, so that should be ok".

They had a nice lunch at La Scala and then headed back to the office.

He opened the door to her car for her and helped her in.

She rolled the window down and leaned out towards him.

"I love you".

"I'll be home in a couple hours. I love you too".

"I can't wait".

She gave him a few sweet kisses and then headed home.

She pulled up in the garage and immediately closed the door behind her.

She went inside and found Max bringing in a bouquet of sunflowers from the front door.

"Perfect timing, Miss Edwards. These just came for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She took them from him and immediately took them to the kitchen. She got another vase out and started removing the sunflowers one by one, and putting them into the other vase, after carefully examining each one.

Once she was satisfied that the bouquet only held sunflowers, she filled the vase with water and then opened the card.

" _You+me= A dream come true"._

She set the flowers on the table, and then quickly headed to the bedroom and hurriedly closed the door behind her.

She was in such a frantic state that she didn't realize the door didn't close.

She walked over to the bed, grabbed the phone and quickly dialed her father.

"Hello, this is Stephen Edwards"

"Hi Pa, it's me".

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Freaking out. I think Elliott has found me".

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I went to Jonathan's office today because we were meeting for lunch. While I was there, he got a phone call from Elliott about a business deal. I didn't go into details, but I explained to him that I dated Elliott and that he was abusive and controlling. He immediately canceled any plans of ever doing business with him, and had his secretary call and let him know it would never happen. After lunch, I came home and Max had just accepted a bouquet of sunflowers. Every single one of the flowers were sunflowers. And the card was unsigned and said 'You plus me equals a dream come true'. I cannot do this again, Pa".

"Nobody said you had to, sweetheart. Did you inspect the bouquet thoroughly?"

"Yes I did. I found nothing amiss or out of the ordinary".

"Ok good. I tell you what. I'm going to call the DA, and have him transfer your order of protection to Los Angeles. In fact, I'll see if he can make it a nationwide order of protection. If he comes near you, he will be in violation and he will pay dearly for it".

"Thank you, Pa".

"How honest were you with Jonathan, about everything?"

"I told him that we dated, he was abusive and controlling, and that it was the worst 8 months of my life. But I didn't go into any specific details".

"Sweetheart, you do what you want and what you are comfortable with, but you might consider telling him everything. Jonathan loves you, that's easy to see. And if you are going to marry him, he deserves to know everything about you. Plus, the more he knows, the more prepared he is to protect you".

"I know. You're right."

She tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use.

"Sweetheart, this isn't going to be like last time. You took the necessary steps to ensure that. I promise you, if he comes near you, he will pay for it".

"I know. I just thought I was completely done with him. Hearing his name today felt like a ton of bricks being thrown at me".

Max heard her crying outside the door.

She and her dad finished their conversation and then she hung up.

She noticed the door had opened a little so she went to close it and then headed to take a bubble bath.

Max went to his bedroom and used his private line to call Jonathan's private line.

"Mr. H., something upset Miss Edwards. I have no idea what. When she got home, I had just accepted a delivery of flowers for her, and was bringing it in the kitchen, and as soon as she saw it, she went pale. She meticulously rearranged the bouquet, and then hightailed it to your room and a few minutes later, I heard her on the phone with her father. She was crying".

"It's ok Max. I'm pretty sure I know what happened. I'll be home as soon as I can. Where is she now?"

"Taking a bath".

"Good. When she comes out, don't bring it up. And if she says she wants to go somewhere, insist that you drive her wherever she wants to go, please".

"You got it, Mr. H."

"Thanks Max".

They hung up and Jonathan got back to work, trying to finish up as quickly as possible so he could get home to Jennifer.

Just as he was about to leave the office, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Jonathan, this is Stephen Edwards".

"Hello sir, how are you?"

"Very well, very well. Listen, Jennifer called me crying this afternoon, and I don't want to betray my daughter, because I did tell her to talk to you about it. However, I wanted to let you know that after she and I talked, I called the District Attorney in Washington, D.C. and we spoke for a long time. In short, my daughter was granted an order of protection against that nincompoop Elliott Manning 3 years ago. After speaking with the DA today, he transferred it at my request to Federal Court, and it was retroactively granted and extended by 5 years. That means that it applies in every city of every state in these United States. And if she encounters him in a foreign country, the Embassy can enforce it as well. I did the math, and I figured out that if you and Jennifer get married this year, the order will be in place till your 25th wedding anniversary".

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that. I promise she's in good hands. I hired security to escort her to an event she is speaking at next week, and I was going to ask her if she wanted me to have them start tomorrow. I think once she finds out she's protected, she'll feel a lot better".

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, son. If anything further arises, see to it that she calls me, alright?"

"I will, sir. Great to talk to you".

"Great to talk to you too, son. Good day".

They hung up and he immediately headed home to Jennifer.

He pulled up and parked and went inside.

"Hey Mr. H. She's in the bedroom".

"Thanks, Max".

He headed to the bedroom and found her laying on the bed watching a movie.

"Hi darling".

"Hi, I'm glad you're home".

She leaned up to kiss him and let him hug her for a few minutes.

He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Darling, your father called me at the office. He wanted to let me know that he spoke with a DA in DC and your order of protection against Elliott has been transferred to Federal court and is binding location notwithstanding".

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that it's no longer only in DC and Maryland. It means, that regardless of where you are, he's in violation if he makes contact. If you are here in the states, it will be binding in every city of every state. If you are in a foreign country, the embassy can enforce it. It was also extended by 5 years, so he said it will last till our 25th wedding anniversary".

"That's wonderful".

She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Jonathan, I think in order for you to fully understand why this freaked me out so bad, you need to know what happened".

"Ok".

She reached over and grabbed her purse and dug out her wallet.

She pulled a picture out and handed it to him.

"Look at this. Tell me what you see".

The picture was of a very pretty girl.

"I see a woman".

"Yes, that's true."

"She has red hair like you, and her eyes look like they are the same color as yours".

"Jonathan, that's me, before I started dating Elliott. He became more and more controlling and verbally abusive during the course of our relationship. By the end, it had turned physical and I decided that enough was enough. And thanks to him breaking my nose in 3 places, breaking both of my cheekbones, and nearly ripping my bottom lip off of my face, I no longer look like myself. I was very fortunate that the doctors were able to make my face look like it used to with about 90% accuracy, but there are still days where I look in the mirror and I don't recognize myself at all. And I have to live with the fact that I let him do that to me. That's why I got so upset when I heard his name today. I lived through that once, I cannot and will not live through it again. If he comes after me, I will disappear and I will never, ever, come back".

She put the picture back in her wallet and wiped the tears from her face.

He got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you get away from him?"

"It was very hard. I had packed everything I owned and snuck away while he was at the office. He found out what I was doing, and ended up following me to the airport. I braced myself to the fact that we were probably going to get into a screaming match at the airport, but we didn't even make it that far. He ran me off the road. He pummeled and plowed his car into the back of mine so hard that I broke through my seatbelt, and flew through the windshield. In addition to the injuries to my face, I had a few broken ribs, and a broken ankle. He rolled his car and ended up upside down in a ditch. Thankfully, a bystander reported it, and called an ambulance. I asked them to call my father at the hospital and he was able to fly to New York before Elliott could get to me. He stayed right with me, and as soon as I was released, we headed to Hill Haven. Elliott followed, and my father answered the door and let him have it. The order of protection was issued the next day, and I've been running from him ever since. My apartment in New York wasn't in my real name. My phone wasn't in my real name. In fact, I haven't put anything in my name till I bought my car when I moved here".

"I promise that you will never have to worry about me doing anything with him. There's a small chance that I would buy his company outright, but it would be on my terms, not his. And only if you are comfortable with it."

"I appreciate that".

"I promise you, just like I promised your dad on the phone today, that I would do anything I need to in order to keep you safe. I don't want you to be afraid".

"I wish I could say I wasn't".

"Do you honestly think the flowers are from him?"

"I'm not sure. He used to send me sunflowers a lot, but it's not like him to not sign the card. When he would send me flowers, it was never just flowers. He was always putting listening devices in the bouquet, or putting a tracking device on the vase. If it is him, I would love to know where he got my address".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Why would he put a tracking device on the vase?"

"Elliott is the most paranoid person on the planet, darling. In his mind, everyone is always plotting against him. I could be on the phone with Pa, and Elliott could be in the same room with me, from the time the conversation started till it ended, and even with the phone on speaker phone so that he could hear the entire conversation, he would still say that we were talking bad about him and question me for hours over it. If he put a tracking device on the vase, that meant that he thought I was going to throw the flowers away or give them to someone else. He was always looking to start a fight with me, anyway he could".

She turned to him and put her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, darling. I freaked out and ruined our lunch".

"You didn't ruin anything, Jennifer. We still had a good lunch, and I'm glad you told me about this, honest".

He kissed her temple and just held her a little longer.

Max came and knocked on the door.

"I made shrimp scampi, and a chopped salad. It's ready whenever you two are".

"Perfect, Max. We'll be right there".

They headed to the table and had a nice dinner. Jennifer managed to forget about Elliott for a little bit.

Jennifer and Jonathan decided to relax in bed after dinner. She read a book while he watched tv. Occasionally he would lean over and kiss her.

She finally drifted off to sleep around 10:30.

He turned out the light and just held her.

"I love you, so much".

He gave her a few soft kisses and then went to sleep next to her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 7, when Jonathan's alarm went off.

"Morning".

She pulled herself up and kissed him.

"That's the best way to wake up". He returned her kiss.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night, darling".

"That's ok. I actually like it when you fall asleep on me."

She started playing with his chest hair.

"What time do you have to be at the office?"

"Oh, not for a couple hours for sure".

"You know, we could always make up for last night right now…."

She opened his pajama shirt and started kissing his chest.

"I love the way you think".

He rolled on top of her and made love to her before getting up and getting in the shower.

She got up and had breakfast with him, and then walked him to the door.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too, all my heart. Call me if you need me".

Several kisses later, he was headed to the office, and she headed to her desk to work on her speech for the writer's conference.

About 20 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi, darling".

"Darling, did I remember to thank you for starting my day off in such a pleasurable way?"

"The pleasure was all mine, darling".

"Ours. Have a good day, sweetheart".

"You too. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and got back to work.

She worked for a couple of hours and then took a break and took a walk on the beach.

Jonathan got home just before 5 and found her reading on the patio.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

She stood up and kissed him and hugged him.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

"Max left about an hour ago for a poker game. We are on our own for dinner".

"Wonderful. What do you want to do, go out or order in?"

"Order in."

"You got it".

She kissed him a few more times and then they headed inside.

"Get any deliveries today?"

"Not a one".

"Perfect".

He made her a cocktail and then made himself one.

"Get comfortable, baby. I have a surprise for you".


	41. Chapter 41

Jennifer went and put on a nightgown and came back out to the living room.

"How about we order from Coastal Chicken?"

"Oh, that sounds good. We haven't had that in a while".

He placed their order and then went and changed into his pajamas.

He came and sat by her on the couch and they sipped their cocktails.

She curled up on his shoulder.

"Darling, do you have any regrets?"

"Yeah, a few. One big one".

"What's that?"

"That I didn't meet you sooner, so I could have loved you longer".

"That's my regret too".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I was thinking about that trip we said we were going to take. How about Mexico, the week after the conference?"

"I like that idea. We could always go to Hawaii".

"Hawaii is nice too".

Their dinner arrived, so he paid for it while she set the table.

They had a nice dinner, and she was happy they didn't have to do the dishes.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, he got them both a glass of water and then took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

They settled on the bed and got comfy.

"Darling, is it time for my surprise?"

"It certainly is".

He tossed a pillow to the end of the bed and told her to lay on her stomach.

He dimmed the lights, turned the fan on, and put on some soft music.

He climbed on her back and gave her the best back massage she had had in a long time.

He rubbed all her knots out and got her really loosened up. All the stress about the conference, all the stress about Elliott just melted away.

"That feels so amazing".

He moved the massage to her neck and really worked her neck muscles. When he was finished with her massage, he grabbed some lotion and covered her back with it and rubbed it all in.

After he was done, she sat up and moved to snuggle with him.

"Thank you, darling".

"I love you. Only the royal treatment for you, baby".

She leaned up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I the only woman you've ever given the royal treatment to?"

"Well, I can't really answer that. Because I didn't design the royal treatment, darling. It's specifically catered to each person. The whole process is sacred, and special".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take Nikki for example. Her royal treatment was just me giving her money to go shopping. But my girlfriend in college, her royal treatment was an elegant 4-course meal and a dozen roses. You are the only woman whose royal treatment includes a massage and spending time with me".

"Well of course it does. If I wanted a massage but I didn't want to spend time with you, I could go pay for that. If I didn't want to spend time with you, then you and I would have no business being together".

"I agree".

She dragged her fingernail along his chest.

"What about you? What royal treatment did you give your former boyfriends?"

"I usually just bought them game tickets, or made them their favorite meal. I never really wanted to do special things for them till I met you. I love doing special things with you and for you".

"It's official. I'm the luckiest man on the planet."

"I think I'm the lucky one".

He leaned down and kissed her, and then rolled them so she was on her back.

He started kissing her neck.

"Are you ready for the next surprise?"

She grinned and started scratching his back.

"Sure, what is it?"

"A lips massage over every…single…inch….of your body".

"Oooh, that sounds nice".

She kept scratching his back, as he covered her body in kisses.

They eventually made love, when the passion had built up so high neither of them could take it any longer.

It was the most exhilarating, passion-filled lovemaking they had ever had.

She quickly threw her nightgown back on, and then snuggled up to him.

"And that's why you get the special treatment from me, darling. You are the only one who has ever made me feel this way".

They slept all night tangled up together.

***Two days later***

Jennifer was at home, working away on a story. There was a knock at the door so she got up to get it.

"Hi".

"Hi, registered letter for Jennifer Edwards".

"Thanks, that's me".

"Sign here, ma'am".

She signed for it and then closed the door behind him.

She took the envelope to her desk to open it. It was a handwritten letter.

At the top, in large letters, was the word "Forever".

The letter was all about how fate had intervened and brought Jennifer and the person who wrote the letter to the same place at the same time so that they could meet. The letter went on to say that now that they had met, everything they did was sacred and unique.

Jennifer had an uneasy feeling about the letter. The handwriting looked a little like Jonathan's but she wasn't 100% sure that it was his.

She picked up the phone and called him at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Are you busy?"

"Not when you are on the phone. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just got a registered letter and I thought it was from you, but now I'm not positive".

"Baby, we live together. If I was going to write you a letter, why would I send it registered mail?"

"I thought you were trying to be romantic".

"Ok, fair enough. I didn't send you a letter. What does it say?"

"That the universe brought us together, and that everything we do from this point on is sacred".

"That's it?"

"That's the gist of it. It's 4 pages long."

"I tell you what. I'll look at it when I get home, alright?"

"Alright".

"Are you going anywhere today?"

"I'm craving sushi. I was going to run pick some up".

"I tell you what. How about I meet you, in about an hour, at Koi?"

"Perfect. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she went to freshen up and change her outfit.

After making sure she looked perfectly flawless, she headed to meet Jonathan.

She pulled up and parked and he met her at the car.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They walked inside and got a table by the window.

All through lunch, someone was taking their picture from across the street.

She handed Jonathan the letter. He read it.

"I thought this might be from you because the handwriting is similar, and because the other night you mentioned things being special and sacred and the writer mentions that too".

"Yeah, but I would sign my name to the letter and I would just give it to you, I wouldn't pay to have it delivered".

She looked over the menu and decided what she wanted.

Jonathan didn't find anything particularly threatening in the letter, but he did find it strange.

"Baby, I think we should keep this, just in case you get more letters like this. If it's Elliott, it can be evidence".

"That's not Elliott."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. He isn't one to pour out declarations of love, and if he did, it certainly wouldn't take 4 pages. It wouldn't even fill 1 page, double spaced with a 45-word limit".

Jonathan chuckled.

"I'm serious, Jonathan. His style is more about telling me how I feel or what he and I were going to do, not about pouring his heart out to me".

"I see. Well, then I definitely think we should keep this."

"I thought we were past all this mystery stuff."

"I know. But guess what? In a few days, the movers will come and pack us up and move us, and hopefully this person won't know our new address".

"I hate to be difficult, but I really think we need to have unlisted phone numbers, and as private an address as possible".

"You aren't being difficult, darling. I agree with you".

"Good".

The waiter came and took their order.

"I'll have the Tokyo roll, shrimp instead of salmon, and the San Francisco roll no roe, and an avocado roll, please, with a seaweed salad on the side".

"And I'll have two Tuna rolls, plus the fisherman's pyramid".

"I talked to the dealer today. The Bentley will be delivered to the new house in 3 weeks".

"Great".

"Darling, I was thinking. What if we move out of our house now, and have it deep cleaned, and then we go on our trip? We can have the new house deep cleaned, and then we can move in when we return?"

"I like that idea. I will find us a place this afternoon, and we can book it tonight".

"Wonderful".

The waiter brought their orders then. Jennifer loved the seaweed salad, and tried to feed Jonathan a piece of her roll but he wasn't interested. He tried to feed her a piece of the pyramid, but she wasn't interested.

After a nice lunch, he walked her to the car.

"Do you think you'll be ok till I get home?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Great. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you".

"I love you too".

They spent several minutes hugging and kissing and then she got in the car and headed home.

Jonathan followed her home just to make sure she got home ok, and then kept going to the office.

Jennifer came inside the house, and locked the door behind her and headed to get back to work.

About an hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Darling, are you going to be home in about an hour?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm putting in an alarm system. They will be there to install it. Company is ADT, and I gave them a code word. They are going to say the code word to you. The code word is "Vanilla".

"Got it".

"I'll be home as soon as I can, I love you".

"I love you too".

She worked on her story all afternoon and before she knew it, Jonathan was home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Alarm company never showed".

"Well, that's not cool".

He grabbed the phone and called the company.

15 minutes later, he hung up.

"They are coming next week. We had the dates wrong".

"I've been looking at trips. How does the Secrets resort in Playa del Carmen sound?"

"Sounds lovely".

"Do you want to fly first class commercial or use your plane?"

"Our plane".

"Wednesday to Sunday?"

"Yes".

She booked it and put it on her credit card and then printed the confirmation number.

"Ok, so I guess you can tell the moving company to come pack us up on Monday, and move us on Tuesday. We can get a hotel Tuesday night and we return, we can just head straight to the new house".

He grabbed the phone and called to book the moving company.

They negotiated, but in the end, he had to compromise.

"Ok, so they can pack us Monday and move us Tuesday, but they can't unload us".

"What? Why not?"

"They are short-handed. So, they are going to move us into a pod, and then deliver the pod to the new house. We can unload the pod when we get back from Mexico".

"I see".

They took a walk on the beach after dinner, just the two of them. It was so nice to just stroll on the sand, hand in hand, and just spend a few uninterrupted moments together.

They walked about 4 miles and then turned around and walked home.

"Darling, can we get some pictures taken together?"

"Sure, if you want".

"I want, I definitely want. I'll set it all up".

They walked inside and heard the phone ringing. Jonathan grabbed it.

"Hello?...I'm sorry, you have the wrong number".

He went to hang up, but something made him stay on the line a little longer.

A few seconds later, he hung up and went to the bedroom.

Jennifer was getting her pj's on.

"Who was on the phone, darling?"

"Wrong number. But there was someone else on the phone too".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I picked up, said hello, told them they had the wrong number, they hung up, and then before I hung up, someone else hung up".

"Why would someone listen in on our phone calls?"

"I have no clue. Just like I don't understand why someone would call and ask for Scarlett Jennings".

"Scarlett Jennings? They really asked for Scarlett Jennings?"

"Yes, they did".

Her face went pale and she slowly sank down onto the bed.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Jonathan, when I was a kid, there was a girl across the street that was my absolute best friend in the whole wide world. Her name was Angelique York. She was gorgeous, funny, smart, and had the coolest treehouse in the neighborhood. We went to school together and we played together every day we were allowed. Summer vacations she was always at my house or else I was at hers. When we were 10, we decided we wanted to be famous, darling. We wanted to be models. We spent hours putting on makeup, dressing up, and walking like models through the house. Angelique was convinced that we needed cooler names, and that we would never make it into the big time modeling agencies unless we changed our name. She decided that her modeling name was going to be Misty Dawn. And she decided that my name would be Scarlett Jennings".

"I see. Well, maybe she didn't recognize my voice, darling. I'm sure if you call her back, she'll understand".

"If I could, I would. Darling, our birthdays were only about a month or so apart. The Christmas she and I turned 13, her brother got a motorcycle. For months, she studied the motorcycle driver's handbook. When she turned 14, she would have been eligible to take the motorcycle license test. However, her mom wouldn't hear of it. So, one night, Angelique took the motorcycle anyways. Just snuck out of the house, and took it. Around 5 a.m., my mom woke me up and asked if she was at our house. She wasn't. We got in the car to go look for her, because I knew all the places she liked to go. We got there, just after her parents had. She had wrecked the bike, down off the highway near the high school. There was this really high hill and all the daredevils used to go jump it. They took her to the hospital, where she was determined to have a lot of injuries. One of them being brain damage. She was never the same after that. Her parents had to send her to a facility where she could relearn some things. I was devastated. My best friend had just vanished. Then, Mama died, and Pa couldn't handle me, so he shipped me off to Gresham Hall in Massachusetts. Not too far from where she was at the rehab. I visited her a few times, but it wasn't the same. She didn't remember me or really recognize me. When I was 24, and she had just turned 25, she developed pneumonia, and they treated it the best they could, but she passed away. So, I know for a fact that she wasn't calling me".

"Did you tell anyone else the name?"

"No, but it's the secret name I used when I was escaping Elliott. My phone number was under that name. My apartment was under that name".

She looked at him with fear-filled eyes.

"I didn't tell anyone that I put my apartment or phone under that name, Jonathan. I didn't even tell Pa. I just gave him the number and address in person. I suppose if someone was really digging into my past to learn all about me, they could find this out".

"So, whomever this is, has access to the department of records in Manhattan".

"I'm afraid whomever this is, they aren't just going to go away. I'm going to have to disappear".


	42. Chapter 42

"Disappear? Now hold on. You can't just disappear, Jennifer. This could be a fluke. For all we know, the person who used to own this house could have been named Scarlett Jennings. The person who used to have our phone number could have been named Scarlett Jennings."

"Or it could be the letter writer looking for me."

"That's a stretch, but it's possible, I suppose".

"Was the caller male or female?"

"Female".

"Old or young?"

"Young, I guess".

"Hmm… Only person that comes to mind is the girls I met at the conference".

"Look, tomorrow, I'm going to call a poker pal of mine and see if he will come to the house. He works for the LAPD, and he will be able to investigate this and tell us what to do".

She walked with him through the house checking that the doors were locked and the windows were locked and the lights were off.

"Max will be home sometime after midnight. He'll probably just go straight to bed. He always locks up right away as soon as he comes in, so we are good".

They headed to bed, and she settled onto his chest.

"I'm so glad you have a level head about this. I would be freaking out if I didn't have you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed her back and they made love before falling asleep.

He held her as she fell asleep. Once he realized she was asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had put on a brave front for her, but inside, he was freaking out too.

***The next day***

Jonathan called Lt. Gray when he woke up and asked him to come by. He called his office and told them he would be late.

Lt. Gray came by around 8:30.

"Jonathan, hi. Everything ok?"

"We aren't sure. This is my fiance Jennifer Edwards. Darling, this is Herschel Gray, the Lieutenant".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

They sat down and told him everything.

"Well, I can assure you that if Elliott Manning steps foot in this town, we will know about it, and he will be gifted with a lovely set of silver bracelets. He has warrants for sexual harassment and assault pending for about 4 different cases. We have also heard rumblings of tax evasion and money laundering. Your order of protection will absolutely be enforced. Now, if you want me to, I can contact the floral shops and force my hand and demand they give me what they know about the sender of the flowers, but it sounds like you already did that and I don't think I would get different results. So, as hard as it sounds, I am going to tell you to sit tight. Document everything, take security with you when you feel you need it. In cases like these, the harasser usually gets bored, or overanxious and slips up."

Jennifer nodded.

"As far as the phone call, that's probably a coincidence. Scarlett Jennings is the name of a former madam here in Los Angeles. She's been out of commission for some time, but her name is still a code word used among the prostitutes in the area".

"Lovely".

"I'm sorry to taint your childhood memory, but that's the truth".

"I appreciate your honesty".

"Alright well thanks for coming by and we will call you if anything further happens".

"Yes, thank you".

"My best advice to you, go about your life as normal. Try not to let anyone see that it's bothering you, except for Jonathan. If the person is watching you and not just trying to bother you from afar, then maybe they will stop if they think they aren't getting anywhere".

"I'm all for that".

Jonathan walked him to the door and then came back to the couch and sat next to Jennifer.

"Are you going to be ok if I run to the office for a bit?"

"Yeah, I don't plan on going anywhere today. Just going to work on my story".

"I will be home as soon as I can. If anything happens, go sit in the car and call me from the car phone".

"Got it".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her goodbye and then headed out.

"Max, nobody in or out and if she gets upset, go to the car and use the car phone to call me, alright?"

"You got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer got hard at work and made a lot of progress on her story. She was almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"I got it, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max".

He opened the door.

"Delivery for Miss Jennifer Edwards".

"I'll sign for it".

The delivery man handed Max a bouquet of flowers and a large grocery bag.

"Thanks".

Max tipped him and shut the door and they took everything to the kitchen.

Jennifer opened the card and was relieved to find that it was from Jonathan.

" _I love you, we will get through this, I promise-love, Jonathan"._

She looked at the bouquet. Purple hyacinths, morning glories, pink jasmine, and white gladiolus were all in the prettiest crystal vase Jennifer had ever seen.

She gingerly opened the grocery bag and found a salad from her favorite salad place, just the way she liked it. There was a note inside.

" _Since I can't have lunch with you, I can at least make sure you have a good lunch. Love you, Jonathan"._

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. She opened the door to the garage and climbed in the driver's seat of her BMW. She grabbed the car phone and called Jonathan's office.

"Hello, Hart Industries, may I help you?"

"Hi Deanne. This is Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Hi ma'am. I'm sorry, he just stepped into a meeting. But he asked me to tell you if you called that yes, he sent both the flowers and the salad and he should be home around 4".

"Perfect. Thank you".

She hung up and headed back into the house.

She decided to work on the patio, and took her laptop and her salad out there.

After a little more digging, she finally found the document that she needed to blow her story wide open. The story she was writing about involved a doctor who was using some unconventional treatment methods on his female patients-treatments that were actually abuse. The doctor had resigned from his position with three different organizations. Jennifer had just found a document that made it clear that the heads of two of the organizations were well aware of what he was doing and looked the other way. This document implicated 8 people in the coverup scandal. She buckled down, got her story typed, and printed it. She had it all ready to be sent to her editor when Jonathan got home.

"Hi baby".

"Hi darling".

She leaned up to kiss him.

"Listen, I need to take this to FedEx and overnight it to my editor. Wanna ride with me to take it?"

"Certainly".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for my flowers and my salad".

"You're welcome".

He kissed her again and they headed out.

She told him all about her story while they drove to the place. He was really impressed and proud of her.

He pulled up and parked and she ran inside and sent it.

She came back to the car a few minutes later, and immediately grabbed the phone and called her editor and told her to expect it.

"Perfect. And while I have you on the phone, I wanted to tell you. I have decided to leave _The New Yorker_. I got a job working at an architectural magazine. I turned in my notice last week, and my official last day is at the end of the month. You will be managed by whomever they hire to replace me, but I'm hearing rumblings that they might do away with the freelance division".

"Oh that's a shame. Well, thank you for everything."

"Thank you, for being such a great journalist".

They hung up and she turned to Jonathan.

"Ok, so I have the conference at the end of this week, and then next week, we are being packed, and then we are going to Mexico and then we are moving".

"Yes, and I'm so ready".

"Me too".

"Want to head to the new house?"

"Sure".

They drove out to the canyon and to the new house. Jonathan punched in the code to the gate and they drove up to the door.

The painters were just leaving for the day.

They took a quick look around and Jennifer was very pleased with the results.

"I love it! It's just what I envisioned".

They got back in the car and headed back to the other house.

Jonathan called Max and told him they were on their way home.

"Great. Mr. H., dinner's going to be a little late. I forgot to set the timer and the lamb chops are completely burned".

"That's ok, Max. I tell you what, we'll pick up some Chinese food on the way home".

"Wonderful. Thanks, Mr. H."

Jonathan pulled them up to a Chinese drive-thru and placed their order.

"Hi, 2 orders of Moo Shu pork, one large shrimp fried rice, one small shrimp lo mein, 2 orders of crab rangoons, one hot and sour soup, 2 wonton soups, and 3 orders of egg rolls".

"$47.00. Thank you".

He pulled around and paid for it and they waited.

He laced his fingers through Jennifer's and kissed the back of her hand.

"Darling, the security team is going to come by tomorrow morning to go with you to the conference and then again tomorrow night. They will be at the house at 7:30 sharp on Thursday and Friday. They will ride with you in the car from the car service, and escort you everywhere you go. One of them will stay with you, the other two will be by the doors."

"Perfect".

They took the Chinese food home and went inside.

"Mr. H., perfect timing! Lakers just started playing and they are already up by 8 points".

"Wonderful. Let's get the tv trays set up and we can eat in the living room".

Jennifer was a good sport and actually got into the game.

They spent the evening just lying around watching tv. Nights with Jonathan like this were her favorite.

Jennifer got up towards the end of the game and headed to put on her nightgown.

As she came out of the bathroom into the bedroom, she got the distinct feeling that someone was watching her from outside the bedroom window.

"Jonathan! Come quick!"

He bolted into the bedroom.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I think there was someone out there, watching me".

He walked over and cupped his hand against the window.

"I don't see anything".

He ran to the living room.

"Max, can you take a quick look outside, please?"

"Sure, Mr. H."

He returned to Jennifer.

"Where are the blinds?"

"They fell the other morning and I haven't put them back up yet".

He got the step stool and put the blinds back up. Just to be sure, he went to the closet off the sunroom and got the three-panel screen and brought it to their bedroom and put it directly in front of the window.

They walked to the living room.

"Mr. H., can you come look at this please?"

"Sure".

He walked outside with Max.

The cords to the motion detector light had been cut.

"Thanks for showing me this, Max. Listen, don't tell Jennifer. I'll have it replaced tomorrow".

"You got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer was inside drawing all the blinds closed and then closing all the drapes.

She came back in the living room when they came back inside.

"It was nothing, darling. The lightbulb on that light is busted, so I'll pick one up tomorrow and replace it".

She nodded.

"Thanks for looking, Max".

"Sure thing, Miss Edwards".

Max and Jonathan sat down to finish watching the game while Jennifer headed to read in bed.

When Jonathan finally came to bed, she was already asleep.

He quietly changed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***The next day***

Jennifer was up early, getting ready to go set up for the conference.

She decided to go comfortable, and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a floral print tunic, and some black wedges. She and Jonathan had breakfast together before she left.

"Ok darling, I'm going to head out. I'll be at the Oceanside conference center till 12 and then we are coming straight home".

"I'll be home at 5. I love you, all my heart".

"I love you too. Are you going back with me tonight?"

"Sure".

A few kisses later, she was on her way. He went back inside the house and handed Max some numbers.

"This guy is coming to replace the motion light. And ADT is coming to put in an alarm system. If they ask what we want the code to be, here are some options".

"Got it, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max. Also, have the light guy check the other lights on the house".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jonathan headed to the office, eager to get his day over with so he could come home and be with Jennifer.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer and her security arrived at the conference center.

She immediately spotted Tatiana and Macie.

"Hi, it's great to see you both".

"Hi, we are glad you are here. Who is this with you?"

"This is my security team. We've had a few strange things to happen at the house, so my fiance felt it was appropriate that I have security with me".

"Very well. So, your booth is right down there, and you can set it up however you wish. The way we are thinking it's going to go is people are going to line up at the booths they want to go to and just move about from line to line".

"Perfect".

She set up her books and put up the graphic that she had made and got it all set up.

All of the presenters sat through a welcome meeting, and were told what to expect.

Afterwards, they were dismissed and told to return at 6 that night for the kickoff.

Jennifer had the car service take her and the security team back home, and drop them all off.

"We will be back here around 5:30, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She went inside and made herself some lunch, and then went to take a bubble bath.

She was just getting out of the bath when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? This is Claire, from _The New Yorker._ "

"Hi, how are you?"

"Wonderful. I just read your latest article, and I have to tell you, it's pretty damn impressive. I just wanted to prepare you, you are on track for a Pulitzer."

"What? Me? No, that can't be right".

"Oh, believe me, it is. Your story will be published in the next issue. I would expect lots of press coverage and media interviews".

"Well, I don't know what to say about that. I didn't expect that to happen".

"So, there's another reason I called you today. I wanted to let you know that The New Yorker officially killed the freelance division. However, I have been inundated with offers from other freelance editors who want to at least meet with you and represent you. If you don't mind, I'll give your contact information to them".

"No, I don't mind. We are actually moving in a few weeks, so if they cannot reach me at this number, they can reach my fiance at his office. Hart Industries, tell them to ask for Jonathan Hart".

"You're engaged to Jonathan Hart?! What a hunk".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Yeah, he is pretty handsome".

"Alright, well it was great to talk to you. I hope that you get the Pulitzer, you very much deserve it."

"Thank you, that's very kind".

They hung up and Jennifer started getting ready for the conference.

Jonathan was home, right on time. She had decided to wear a black skirt, purple floral top, and black peep toe heels.

"Darling, are you in here?"

"Yeah, back here".

He came into the bathroom.

"Hi darling".

"Hi honey". She leaned over and kissed him.

"You look gorgeous".

"Well, thank you".

She started kissing his neck.

"You look pretty spiffy in that suit".

"Darling, we don't have time. We are going to be late for your conference".

"Right".

She starts to walk away from him, but he pulls her back and pulls her in close for an embrace.

"After we get home, I promise".

A few kisses later, they are headed to the conference with the security team.

***Conference Center***

They walk inside and Jennifer leads them to the event room.

"Hi, perfect timing".

"Hi. Macie, Tatiana, this is my fiance, Jonathan Hart".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

They led Jennifer and Jonathan to her seats. The security team was right behind them.

"So what's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Well, they are going to start the conference, introduce the speakers, and then we are going to have the meet and greet. And when that's over, we can go home".

"I can't wait". He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The lights dimmed, signaling that it was about to begin.

Macie and Tatiana took center stage.

"Hi everyone, and welcome to The Plot Thickens. We are so thankful you are here…"

Jennifer was starting to get a knot in her stomach.

Jonathan reached over and squeezed her hand.

"At this time, I would like it if the presenters and speakers would come forward…"

Jennifer stood up and walked up to the stage.

Just as she was introduced, she looked towards the audience. At the back of the room, the door opened and two girls walked in. Jennifer immediately recognized them as Anna Grace and Maribeth.

As soon as she got back to Jonathan, she latched on to him.

She leaned up and spoke into his ear-"Stay with me".

They quickly walked to the back and headed to get set up at her booth.

The security got into place, and Jennifer sat down and started getting organized.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just don't leave me. I'll explain later".

Jonathan basically became Jennifer's cashier, and made change when people paid for their books. She signed the books and personalized them and spent a few minutes talking to each person. The 2 hours they had been allotted flew by, and Jennifer was surprised to see the end of the line.

The very last two people were Anna Grace and Maribeth.

"Hi, we just couldn't miss the chance to come see you again".

"How sweet". Jennifer noticed that Anna's hair was still red, although it had been toned down some.

"We can't wait for your presentation. It's going to be our favorite one, we just know it".

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy it". There was something about the way Maribeth looked at Jennifer that made her feel uneasy.

She signed their books and they headed on their way.

She and Jonathan packed up the remaining books and headed to the car.

They had a quiet drive home, and then went straight inside.

"See you guys in the morning. We appreciate it".

As soon as they were in their bedroom, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Remember the two girls were the very last ones at the meet and greet?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They were the superfans from Chicago. When I was up on stage, I saw them come in and that's why I got nervous."

He didn't know what to say, so he just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.


	43. Chapter 43

They changed into comfy clothes and then Jonathan ordered them a pizza. They were both starving.

They went to the living room and he turned on the tv.

She came and snuggled up to him.

"Darling, I've been replaying everything over and over and I really and truly got the impression they were fans of yours, not someone who is trying to hurt you".

"I can't explain it, Jonathan. It's just a feeling I have. I mean, you weren't with me in Chicago. She dyed her hair the same shade as me. She had only known me for 5 minutes, but she started acting like we were best friends. And the looks in their eyes… It was just creepy".

"Well, darling, if you are going to be in the public spotlight, you are going to have to find a way to embrace the creepy fans along with the normal ones. It's just part of the package".

"I beg your pardon. Just because someone chooses to do something meaningful with their life, or anything with their life, for that matter, that doesn't give anyone else the right to intimidate and harass them and make them feel unsafe".

"You sure didn't seem like you felt unsafe when you were talking to them".

"I was trying to be polite, for God's sake".

"And I understand that. All I'm saying is what I saw earlier tonight is a far cry from intimidating and harassment".

"Well maybe if you were the one they were intimidating and harassing, you would see it differently".

"Or maybe I would see it for what it is, which is that I put myself in the spotlight, and they are just fans of my work".

"So just because someone likes my work, that means I have to accept the fact that they are sending me flowers, telling me in letters that we are an item, and looking in my bedroom windows?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying, that I saw two sweet, polite girls, Jennifer. I didn't see any reason for you to be scared of them".

"Well, I am. And now that they saw me tonight, they are probably adding to their plan".

"So you want me to believe that those two sweet girls are plotting to do what to you, exactly? They were perfectly harmless, Jennifer. Nothing menacing or dangerous about them".

"I don't care what you believe, actually. I know how they made me feel in Chicago, and I know how I felt tonight".

She didn't say anything further, which he knew meant she was aggravated and trying to work through her feelings on the situation.

Their pizza arrived and they silently ate in front of the tv. Afterwards, Jennifer went to take a bubble bath while Jonathan continued to watch TV. When her bath was done, she put on her pajamas and came out and sat next to him on the couch.

He didn't say anything, he just put an arm around her.

She didn't say anything, she just laced her fingers through his.

A few minutes later, she kissed the back of his hand and then nestled onto his shoulder.

He leaned over and gave her a long kiss on her head, holding her close to him.

She looked up at him for a few seconds, before he leaned over and kissed her several times, nice and slow. All was forgiven.

Max came in the house to find them kissing on the couch.

"Hey folks. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the late show".

"That's alright, Max".

"How did your conference go, Miss Edwards?"

"Well, I suppose".

"She was the best one there, Max".

"Oh I forgot, Miss Edwards. You got several pieces of mail earlier".

He got up and went and got the mail and brought it back to her.

"Thanks, Max".

She sat up a little and started opening the mail.

"Oh, a letter from my father. How sweet".

She read that first.

"Oh, darling. He says he's going to be in London the entire month of May, and if we wanted to come to the horse races, we can stay at the house".

"How kind of him".

She opened the next piece of mail. It was an announcement for her class reunion, in Massachusetts.

She was reading over the party details.

"Oh, bummer. This is the same weekend as the horse races".

"What are the horse races that you are talking about?"

"Oh, darling, it's the biggest weekend of the year in Hill Haven. Everyone brings their horse to the track, and they have all these different races. Anyone who is anyone will be there. You are either racing, or you are drinking and betting. Angelique and I used to love to go watch the races."

"Well, which one do you want to do?"

"I would probably pick my class reunion over the horse races, darling".

She absentmindedly opened the last letter while they were talking.

As soon as she started reading it, she shrieked.

"It's another letter…."

They looked at it together.

It was more intense than the last letter, but this time the handwriting was different. No return address.

 _I lie awake at night, the images of you and I together flashing through my mind. I cannot wait for the day when we can finally admit our feelings and be free, not caring about anyone else in the world but us. I know that when that day comes, you will finally truly understand the depth of what we have together._

Jennifer felt sick at her stomach. She now knew definitively this wasn't Elliott. That knowledge made her even more anxious, because she realized she was back at square 1.

"Darling, let's put this with the other one. I think we might need it for evidence".

She handed it to him and he went and put it in the filing cabinet in the office.

She cleaned up their dishes and then headed to bed. He came and joined her a few minutes later.

"Is the house locked?"

"Yes, it is".

"Wonderful".

She set the alarm, and then snuggled up to him.

"Darling, are you presenting tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow, I'm just participating in the sessions. I present on Friday, during the 1 p.m. session".

He held her while they chatted, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Darling, I was thinking-what if we color coordinate the packing materials? Like one color for the kitchen, one for the bedroom, one for the living room, things like that?"

"Not a bad idea".

"I am so ready for Mexico".

"Yeah, it will be so nice to get away and have you all to myself".

"What do you want to do in Mexico?"

"It would be cool for us to rent a jet ski or something, one day. Maybe rent a catamaran."

"That sounds lovely".

"Darling, I was looking at the booking today at the office, and upgraded our suite".

She sat up and looked at him.

"To what?"

"From the Deluxe ocean view to the Presidential. Now we have a bigger bed, a bigger bathroom, and a private plunge pool".

"Oh. That sounds heavenly".

They chatted till she fell asleep on his chest. He happily held her all night long.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up with a start around 4:30. She had just had a bad dream.

Jonathan felt her sit up and sat up with her.

"Hey, it's alright."

"I'm going to get some water".

She quickly headed to get some water and then came back to bed. Jonathan covered her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She fell back asleep in his arms and slept till the alarm went off.

Jonathan turned the alarm off and then snuggled her a little longer.

"Baby…we gotta get up".

"You take the shower first".

He got up and turned on the water, and got 2 towels out.

She waited a few minutes and then went and joined him.

She lovingly soaped his back, and washed his hair.

He returned the favor, and pulled her close to him.

They shared several sensual kisses as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They stood under the water and rinsed off. As soon as they were done, he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately.

He picked her up and backed her up against the shower wall. He moved his kisses to her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

They were like wild animals, furiously kissing and grabbing at each other.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he lifted her a little higher and sucked on one of her nipples.

"Mmmmmm".

"I want you, baby".

"I want you too".

He kissed her as he entered her, and began thrusting in and out of her.

A few minutes later, she gripped his shoulders as he took her over the edge first, following with his own release a few seconds later.

She reached over and turned down the temperature of the water as they calmed down.

He opened the shower door and grabbed their towels. After they were dried off, they got ready and had breakfast together.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Regular time, around 5 or 6".

"Perfect".

She kissed him goodbye and headed to the conference while he headed to the office.

The first two sessions at the conference were really for beginners, but she sat in on them anyways. They had a nice catered lunch in the rotunda, and then back for two more sessions in the afternoon. The afternoon sessions were much more interesting. Jennifer took lots of notes.

She started to formulate her plans for her book. She wanted it to be a romance novel. She wrote down a few plot ideas, a few ideas for character names.

During the final session, she wrote down a few ideas for the wedding, such as having everything in shades of cornflower and lapis, and having the flowers include the one flower Jonathan always sent her-white roses and lilacs. She wrote down a few honeymoon ideas.

Finally, when the last session ended, she headed home. Her security team had stayed right next to her the entire day. They accompanied her home and waited till she was inside.

Jonathan wasn't home yet, so she sat down to type up some of her notes.

She heard the door open and Max come inside.

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards, you here?"

"In here, Max".

A few seconds later, he came in.

"Hi. Dinner will be ready as soon as Mr. H. gets home. He called earlier and requested that you two eat on the patio."

"How nice".

"And you got some mail today".

He handed her several pieces of mail.

"Thank you, Max".

She was leafing through the mail and was pleased to see she got a catalog. She started flipping through it when a letter fell out of the middle of the catalog.

She opened it and quickly realized it was another letter from the stalker.

" _I will have you….what happens in the night will always come to light in the day…..we will be together forever…..when hell is full the dead will walk the earth and you and I will walk together as one"._

She was so tired of getting these letters she didn't even get upset this time. She just filed it with the others and went back to what she was doing.

Jonathan got home a little while later.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Have a good day?"

"Yes, I did. How was your conference?"

"Good".

"That's good".

"I got another letter. I put it with the others".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm refusing to let myself think about it".

He kissed her forehead and then made them both a cocktail.

Max had grilled them steaks and made them a chopped salad. He had also set up the lights on the patio.

They had a lovely, romantic dinner on the patio, and just enjoyed each other's company.

After they were finished, Jennifer took their plates to the kitchen, while Jonathan made them each a brandy.

They sat on the porch swing and sipped their brandys.

"Darling, I was thinking. What if instead of transferring the mail to the new house, if, at least for me, we transferred it to a post office box?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to do".

"It is. I think I want to use a P.O. Box for business reasons, and the address at the new house only for family and really close friends, like Bill and Susan".

"I like that idea. Did you feel safe at the conference today?"

"Yes, I did".

"Well, that's good. Maybe after we get back from Mexico, and we start living in the other house, the letter writer will get bored and fade away".

"Hopefully".

Jonathan was worried that Jennifer didn't seem to have a reaction to the letter, but he didn't say anything. Maybe no reaction was a better way of dealing with it than getting upset.

They spent a relaxing evening together, doing some wedding planning and planning for Mexico.

As they climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I went ahead and had them build a large carport at the new house. They should be finished by the time we get back from Mexico. And we are supposed to meet with the guy who is going to put our pool in the week after we get back, so we need to figure out the shape and the style and all that".

"I can't wait".

She snuggled up to his chest.

"Mexico is going to be so fun, darling".

"Yes, and just what we need".

"What do you want to do in Mexico more than anything?"

"Relax with you".

"Same here. I hope Mexico for us will be like the ranch was at Thanksgiving".

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was romantic, relaxing, invigorating and exciting".

"We can definitely make Mexico all of those things".

He stroked her hair till she fell asleep in his arms.

***The next day***

Jennifer was up early, planning her outfit for the final day of the conference.

She finally went with a sleeveless, v-cut, pink lace top and some black wide-legged pants with black heels. She looked amazing. The lace top hugged her in all the right places, and the pants made her look distinguished and dignified.

She curled her hair in ringlets and pulled it up with a sparkly clip. She sprayed on some of the perfume that Jonathan liked and then joined him in the kitchen for breakfast.

"You look gorgeous, darling".

"Thank you".

She took a sip of his coffee and then kissed him.

"What time are you speaking?"

"1:15. Should be around 45 minutes long".

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great".

"Do you have a full day of meetings, darling?"

"Not a full day. But one very important one this morning. If it goes my way, Hart Industries will be the new owner of Watson and Groves Electronics".

"Well, I'm sure you will be just as charming as you always are, darling".

She poured herself some coffee into a to-go mug and then kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, I'll call you after I'm done".

"I love you too".

She headed to the car with her security guys and he headed to the office.

After her car was out of sight, he went back in the house and went and found the letter she had received yesterday and read it.

He couldn't help but think that it was a pipe dream that this person was going to just go away. The letters were getting more intense, more emotional. This person seemed determined to claim Jennifer as theirs, no matter what. Problem was, he didn't know how to tell Jennifer that without her getting upset.


	44. Chapter 44

Jennifer was at the conference center, having a very quick bite in the rotunda. She quickly finished eating, took her lunch to the trash, and grabbed an extra water bottle and a cup of ice. She headed to the ballroom to set up for her presentation.

She got everything set up and then took a seat in the front row.

Macie came in and introduced her.

As she took the podium, cameras started flashing all over the place, taking her picture.

Because of the flashbulbs going off, she never saw the back door open, allowing Jonathan to walk in and take a seat.

She gave a very impassioned speech about the importance of character development.

"You want the reader to feel as if they are where the story is taking place, as if they can see it. You have to make the characters interesting, but not too complex. Look at it like this: You write a book, you get paid each time someone buys the book. But if you make the characters and the plot so complicated they cannot get through it, then the amount you will get paid for your next book will be substantially less".

Jennifer was so enthralled in her speech, she had never noticed that Jonathan came in to watch her.

"Ok, now we have time for a few questions and answers. So, write your questions down, and our assistants will come and collect them."

She took a long sip of water.

After the assistants had collected the questions, they brought them to her.

She picked several and answered each one.

"Ok, final question. If I don't answer your question now, I'll be in the lobby for about 20 minutes and I'll be happy to answer your question then".

She drew one more piece of paper out of the basket.

"This question is from JC from San Francisco. JC, where are you?"

Jonathan stood up and started to walk towards Jennifer. He had a dozen pink roses in his hand.

As soon as she realized it was him, she smiled.

"My fiance. He thought he would put one over on me".

Everyone started clapping for them.

He gave her the roses and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you. You were amazing."

Along with a lot of applause, the flash bulbs were going off as well.

"Ok, thank you guys so much for signing up for my session. And thanks to the coordinators of The Plot Thickens for having me as a speaker. Again, I'll be in the lobby for about 25 minutes".

Everyone started to file out, and Jennifer gathered her things.

"You really surprised me, Mr. Hart".

"That was the plan, Miss Edwards".

He carried her bag and they walked hand in hand to the lobby.

She had a long line of people who wanted to speak with her.

He stood patiently next to her, against the window while she answered all of their questions.

Finally, she was done and able to leave.

He tipped the security guys, and drove her home in his car.

"Are you going back to the office?"

"No. I put Stanley in charge, and I'm officially out of the office till we get settled in our new place".

"Wonderful".

She laced her fingers through his and rubbed the back of his hand while they drove along.

"How about a walk on the beach when we get home?"

"Sure".

They pulled up to the house and parked in the garage and came inside.

"Hey you two, I was just starting to work on dinner. Chicken parmesan. Do you want lemon risotto or a salad, or both?"

"Both sounds good to me, Max".

"Same here".

"We are going to take a walk on the beach for a bit".

"Sounds great, Mr. H."

Jennifer finished putting her flowers in water.

Jonathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jennifer presented at the conference today and was amazing Max. Absolutely amazing".

"Jonathan is a little biased, Max".

"Sorry I missed it. I'm sure you were the best one there, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max".

They headed to the bedroom to change clothes.

Jennifer put on a pair of yoga capris, tank top and her flip flops.

Jonathan changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and flip flops. They headed down to the beach and took a long walk.

"Did you see the girls today?"

"Yes, I did. They were sitting in the front section. I was kind of surprised that they didn't monopolize the q and a, and they didn't come to find me afterwards".

"Well, maybe they decided they bothered you enough. Or maybe they have a new target".

"Yeah, maybe".

She laced her fingers through his as they walked along.

"Darling, tonight we need to decide on furniture".

"Why?"

"I mean, we need to choose if we are taking your bed to the new house, if we are taking my bed to the new house, what rooms we want to put stuff in, what we want to sell or donate".

"Well, let's see. What bed do you like better, mine or yours?"

"Yours. But mine would be perfectly fine for a guest room".

"Ok, so that's two problems solved. Whatever you don't want to bring to the new house we can always leave at this one, since you want to use it as an office".

"That's a good point. And I want to use it as something else too".

"What?"

"Well, take the wedding for existence. I was thinking Pa and my aunts could stay there instead of having to get a hotel".

"That's a great idea".

"Or you and I could stay there on our wedding night since nobody will know where we are".

"That's a possibility".

They walked down a good distance and then turned around to head back.

When they got close to the house, they could see where someone else had drawn a heart in the sand. It reminded Jennifer of when they got engaged.

Jonathan pulled Jennifer into the heart and into an embrace.

"Ahhh, you remember too".

"Oh yes".

"The happiest day of my life to date was when you agreed to give me a second chance. And that day is tied with my birthday when you proposed to me for real".

"The happiest day of my life is when I met you in New York".

He leaned down and kissed her several times and then picked her up and swung her around.

Jennifer heard someone in the distance say "Smile for the camera", so she didn't think anything about it when she heard camera shutters. She was so enthralled with Jonathan's kisses that she never turned to look towards the sound. She never noticed that her picture was being taken.

They walked back inside after a few minutes and were pleased that Max had just finished dinner.

"Perfect timing. Dinner is ready".

"Great".

Jennifer set the table while Jonathan got them drinks.

They had a nice dinner, and then went upstairs to figure out the furniture.

Jennifer ended up making several lists-one of what they had and how many of each item, one that showed what complete rooms they had furniture for, and one for what they would need to purchase.

"Darling, why don't we hire a different moving company to just come and take all of this to the new house? We can unload the pod ourselves if it's just boxes".

"That's a great idea. I'll call and set it up tomorrow".

Jennifer decided to use the post-it note system. She put post-it's on what was supposed to stay there, and then made a master list as well.

"I love how organized you are".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"And I love how romantic you are".

She kissed him back.

Jennifer worked on wedding stuff the rest of the night, while Jonathan and Max watched a basketball game.

When he came to bed, he found her in the bedroom packing boxes of clothes to go into the pod.

"Darling, can you lift this box and put it over by the wall, please?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She climbed into bed and waited for him while he changed into his pajamas.

"We have a whole day of packing ahead of us tomorrow".

"Yeah, we do. But we can make it fun".

"How can we make it fun?"

"Well, you and I will do it together. One room at a time. We can order pizza, we can play some music, whatever we need to do".

"I like that idea. And what we don't get to, the moving company can pack for us on Monday".

He climbed into bed and stretched out beside her.

She snuggled up to him and they watched the news.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, darling".

"I was just thinking".

"About what?"

"How everything in my life fell into place when I met you. And about how for the first time in a long time, everything feels right."

"Oh? I feel the same way. Like puzzle pieces are being pressed into place".

He rolled on top of her.

"As far as you and I are concerned, the puzzle is complete".

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer spent Saturday and Sunday packing. Shortly after lunch Sunday, they took a break. Jonathan and Max were moving the boxes into the dining room and stacking them.

"Darling, I'm going to go take a run on the beach. I'll be back in about half an hour".

"Ok, be careful".

Jennifer took off running down the beach, and ran for about 15 minutes at a pretty good pace.

As long as she could remember, running was the best way for her to clear her head and help her sort things out. She had worked up a routine, where if she didn't go for a run (or at the very least a walk) every few days, she would crave it to the point where she could literally not think of anything else till she did it.

On her way back to the house, she was just running and staring straight ahead.

All of a sudden, this thing started flying towards her. She couldn't figure out what it was, so she tried to avoid it and ignore it.

It followed her the whole way back to the boardwalk that took her to the house.

When she disappeared behind the gate, it retreated. She headed straight for the house and didn't watch it.

She came in the house, visibly frustrated.

Jonathan saw the look on her face and immediately came to her.

"What is it?"

"Something followed me while I was running".

"Who?"

"Not someone, darling. _Something_. It was like this big flying….thing. It would fly up high, then fly down, then back up again".

"Was it a bird?"

"No, it was like a machine".

"Well, sometimes people fly remote-controlled airplanes out here. Maybe that was it".

"Maybe".

She went and showered and then put on some comfy clothes and went to get her office organized and set up.

Jonathan brought the dolly.

"Any boxes from here going on the pod?"

"No. My wedding dress is in this closet, though. So, let me move that so you can clean out the closet".

She made sure it was zipped up tight, and then took it and temporarily hung it up in her closet.

Jonathan didn't have a lot in the closet, just some old books and a few jackets.

He helped her move the twin bed out of there, and a sofa in. She went and found her old tv and tv stand, and he and Max carried it downstairs. She got it set up while Jonathan took the twin bed apart and carried it upstairs. Everything was finally getting sorted, and coming together.

They ordered a pizza for dinner, and then vegged the rest of the night.

They were laying on the couch watching a movie when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"Sure, one moment".

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's me, Millie".

"Hi".

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could help me out".

"With what?"

"Well, I got a job at a paper in Houston, and I was hoping I could hire you to write freelance?"

"I'm sorry, I'm already writing freelance. Plus, I'm engaged again, and I'm a little too busy. But I appreciate the thought".

"Well, if you ever need a job, or a reference, or anything, don't hesitate to call me. I consider the time we worked together to be sacred".

"Millie, how did you get my information?"

"By the hardest. But it was worth it. It was great to talk to you, Jennifer. Hope we can talk again soon".

She hung up before Jennifer could say anything.

She relayed the conversation to Jonathan and he found it odd as well.

"Sounds like she was grasping at strings, and was hoping that you would take her up on the job offer, but didn't really expect you too".

"I just find it odd that she would reach out after all these months".

They headed to bed shortly after the news was over, and climbed in together.

Jennifer made a list of things she wanted to pack for Mexico.

"Darling, can you see if Jack can fly us early Wednesday morning? I don't want us to waste a whole day".

"Sure".

He snuggled up to her while she made her list.

"Also, we need to make sure we take a couple cases of bottled water with us. We can put them in a suitcase and roll it, I suppose".

"Yeah, we can do that".

After her list was finished, she put it on her nightstand and then reached up and turned out the light.

He held her close for a few minutes.

"8 years, baby".

"8 years of what?"

"As of tomorrow, I will have lived in this house 8 years".

"Really? Kind of crazy that we are moving out on the same day you moved in".

"Yeah, it is".

"Darling, I feel like I pressured you into this".

"You didn't. You were right, we are pretty crammed in here. We could use the bigger space and the privacy".

"I cannot wait till we have all that space to ourselves".

"Just a few more nights, baby".

***Tuesday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had spent Monday directing the first moving company on what furniture to move to the other house, and directing the second moving company on what to pack. By the time they were finished, they were exhausted.

They woke up Tuesday, and had just finished breakfast when the moving company arrived. They started moving boxes into the Pod. Jonathan and Jennifer were packing their bags for Mexico.

Everything was done by around lunch time, so Jennifer went to pick up lunch for them while Jonathan followed the pod to the new house.

After a quick lunch, Jonathan and Max unloaded the boxes while Jennifer organized her closet. She came downstairs and brought the last garment bag in and hung it over the railing of the staircase.

Jonathan was bringing in the last load of boxes.

Jennifer went outside to close the pod behind him.

"I am not bringing anything else into this house".

Jennifer stopped by the door.

"Darling, aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked at her.

"Alright, hop on".

He started pushing the dolly towards her.

"Jonathan!"

He gave her that devilish grin and put the dolly down and then came over and picked her up.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen".

"Nice save, darling".

She kissed him as he carried her across the threshold.

He set her down.

"Darling, I thought we were supposed to do that after the wedding."

"Practice, darling. Never hurts to practice".

They spent the rest of the night unpacking and getting things as settled as possible.

The movers had been kind enough to put the boxes in the appropriate rooms.

They barely managed to eat dinner without falling asleep.

Jennifer went and took a bath with Epsom salts in the new tub, while Jonathan took a very hot shower.

When they crawled into bed, they were both so glad they had packed ahead of time for Mexico.

Jennifer nestled onto his chest.

He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

***Wednesday***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up early to head to the airport.

They left the house before 5 a.m.

They stopped and got breakfast to take with them, and then headed straight to the airport.

As soon as they got on the plane, Jennifer handed Jonathan his to-go mug she had made him.

"Happy vacation, darling".

"Happy vacation".


	45. Chapter 45

He leaned over and kissed her and then took a sip.

He sputtered and managed to swallow his sip.

"This is not coffee".

"Well of course it's not. Coffee is for the office. We are headed to vacation so I made us Bloody Mary's".

"Good idea".

They perked up a little after they ate and finished their bloody mary's.

They landed in Mexico shortly before lunch.

"Thanks, Jack".

"Thanks Jack".

"No problem. Have fun, see you Sunday".

They exited the plane and then took a taxi to the resort.

After they were checked in, they headed to their room to put their luggage away and check it out.

Jennifer had fallen in love with what she had seen of the place so far.

They came into their room and put their stuff down.

"Oh darling, I love it! It's beautiful!"

They had a king-sized bed, a sitting area, and a large bathroom with an extra-large jacuzzi tub. Their balcony overlooked the ocean and had a private plunge pool.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Why don't we go to one of the restaurants and get something to eat and listen to some music?"

"Great idea".

Jennifer changed into a light blue strapless sun dress and some wedges. Jonathan put on some shorts and a polo.

They headed down to the beach bar, and found a table.

They spent a lovely afternoon snacking and listening to the band.

They danced and then took a walk on the beach before returning to their room.

A storm was rolling in off the coast, so they decided to go inside and go to the steakhouse on the resort.

After a romantic dinner, they headed up to their room.

Jonathan opened the door to the screen door so they could feel the breeze and they changed into their pajamas.

Jennifer climbed up into bed and got the pillows like they liked them.

Jonathan was flipping through the channels and found them some American channels with American shows on them.

He managed to find a weather channel where they could figure out what the weather would be like while they were there.

"So tomorrow looks like a hot day."

"Pool".

"Great idea".

She wedged herself behind him and started giving him a chest rub.

"Oh, that feels good".

She pampered him for a little bit while they watched tv.

"This is so nice".

"What is?"

"Being here with you. No stress, no responsibilities, just you and me and whatever we want to do".

"It's wonderful. We really needed this".

He moved up and rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly kissed him.

There was a loud clap of thunder and a big flash of lightning and then the rain really picked up.

She reached up and turned out the light.

He was kissing her neck, and slipping her nightgown off her shoulders.

He kissed his way down to her breasts and lightly nibbled on one of her nipples.

She grabbed his face and pulled him away from her and forced him to look at her.

"Darling, did you bring…."

"Yes, we are definitely covered".

"Ok, carry on".

He returned his lips to her nipple, while squeezing her other breast with his hand.

He shifted his weight and settled in between her legs, so as not to have all of his weight completely on top of her.

He kissed his way back up to her neck and then pulled her nightgown off over her head.

She unbuttoned his pajama top and pushed it off his shoulders.

He ran his hands up and down her back as his lips captured hers in a fervid kiss.

He reached down and tugged her panties off her waist. He quickly stood up and shed his pajama pants, and then took care of protecting them.

He climbed back in bed with her and she pulled the covers up over them.

He crushed his lips against hers and she ran her fingers through his hair.

She could feel him pressing against her. She dragged her nails up and down his rib cage as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He swiftly entered her and they began rocking their hips back and forth.

Jennifer took complete advantage of the fact that they didn't really have to be as quiet here as they did at home when Max was around.

"Oh yes…right there".

"You like that?", he murmured against her skin as he planted his lips on her neck.

"I love it….oh yes".

Hearing her pleasure made him want her more. She drove him crazy in all the best possible ways and he loved every single second of it.

They climaxed together, and clung to each other as they recovered. They both agreed they were invigorated.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for a few minutes.

"Are you comfortable? Need another pillow?"

"I'm fine, darling. I have you, that's all I need".

She grazed his cheek and jaw with her fingertips as she kissed him again.

The rain began to fall harder and a nice, cool breeze blew in.

They spent the next few hours making love to the sound of the rainfall and then fell asleep all tangled up.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept late and ordered breakfast from room service. They decided to eat on their patio.

Their breakfast was laid back, calm, and relaxed.

"Want to spend the morning by the pool?"

"Yes please".

She kissed him and then headed inside to put her suit on.

She had brought several bathing suits with her so that she would have a myriad of choices. She finally picked a purple and silver ruffled bandeau top with black tie bottoms. She more than filled out the top. Jonathan had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

She put a black wrap coverup on and threw on her black flip flops. She packed them a tote bag with sunscreen, water bottles, and the book she was reading. Jonathan threw his book in too, and after he had changed into his blue swim trunks and sandals, they were ready to go.

They made their way down to the pool and found two chairs in the perfect location.

After they got their towels spread out, Jonathan headed to the beach bar to get them drinks. Jennifer started putting on sunscreen.

He came back with their drinks at the perfect time.

"One perfect peach Bellini for you, and one frozen margarita for me".

"Thank you, darling. Can you get my back?"

"Sure".

She pulled her hair up while he rubbed in the sunscreen all over her back and shoulders.

She returned the favor and they laid out for a few hours. Jennifer was meticulous about timing it and flipping and trying to tan evenly.

Early afternoon, they ordered lunch from the poolside grill.

"The weather is completely perfect today. You'd never know there had been a storm last night".

"I know. I can't believe how clear the sky is".

"There's a lazy river that starts at the other end of the pool. Want to try it out in a little bit?"

"Sure".

They pretty much had the pool to themselves. The resort as a whole didn't really seem too crowded.

After they had finished eating, Jonathan went and got them rafts from the raft bin and they headed to the lazy river. They held hands as they floated along. It was blissful and peaceful.

They stayed out by the pool till just before sunset and then headed inside to shower and get ready for dinner.

Jennifer took a shower first, and Jonathan called Max to check in.

"Hey Max, it's me."

"Hey Mr. H. Having a good time?"

"Yeah, this place is great. How are things at the house?"

"Good. I got a lot of the kitchen boxes all unpacked yesterday and today. It's coming along".

"That's great, Max. You don't have to do it all yourself though. We will help you when we get home".

"I don't mind, it ain't no trouble, Mr. H. Listen, I ran to the other house and picked up the mail. Miss Edwards got a few really strange looking letters. And someone taped a drawing to the front door. It's creepy looking, Mr. H. It's like a portrait, but the person looks sinister almost".

"It's ok, Max. Just collect all of those things and put them in the office for us, please. We will deal with it when we get back".

He hung up just before Jennifer got out of the shower.

He walked into the bathroom and found her drying off.

"Darling, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Wherever you want to go. We can do the hibachi restaurant or the seafood restaurant, whatever you want".

"I'll call and see where we can get a table".

While he was in the shower, she got them reservations for the hibachi restaurant.

She put on a pastel green cold shoulder dress, and some beige flip flop wedges. She put her coverup on over that and went to fix her hair and do her makeup.

Jonathan got out of the shower and was drying off.

"We have reservations in about 40 minutes for Hibachi, darling".

"Sounds perfect".

As soon as they were ready, they walked hand in hand to the elevator and down to the lobby.

They were shown to their table right away in the restaurant and given menus.

"Everything sounds so good".

"Yeah, I wish some of the hibachi restaurants in Los Angeles had these combinations".

Jennifer finally decided on the chicken and scallops, and Jonathan settled on the steak, scallops and lobster.

The chef came and started doing his tricks and talking to them.

"You two married?"

"Not yet."

He looked straight at Jennifer.

"I saw him at the pool today, talking to another lady. You say the word and I filet him for you, right now".

Jennifer was laughing. Jonathan looked mildly amused.

"She has no choice but to keep me-I just bought her a house".

She playfully swatted him.

The chef continued picking on them until he was finished cooking their meal.

"Ok, sweetheart, what's it going to be? You going to stay with him? You say the word, I'll take him out back and gut him like a fish".

She leaned over and kissed Jonathan.

"He's safe…for now".

"I'm eternally grateful".

"Well, now that you mention it, I do believe the beautiful woman he was speaking to today, was you. Have a goodnight".

"Thank you".

She fed him a bite of her chicken, and he fed her a bite of his lobster.

"Great choice for dinner, darling".

"Yeah, this was excellent".

After they finished dinner, they decided to take a walk on the beach.

They walked for a good ways, just leisurely strolling. Jonathan had his arm around her shoulders, and she laced her fingers through his.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, we can do some excursions if you want. We can go zip lining, we can get jet skis".

"Or we could take a fitness class together".

"Or you could take one, and I could watch".

She chuckled at him.

They made their way back to the hotel and headed to their room. On their way, she grabbed two boogie boards and carried them to their room.

"What is that for?"

"You'll see".

They came into their room.

"Change into your suit darling".

They both put swimsuits on and then headed to the patio.

She tossed a boogie board into the pool.

"Ok, so in the fitness class, you are going to take your boogie board and straddle it. Then you slowly stand up, and do some moves, like these".

She showed him a few of the moves, like side stretches and some balance moves.

"I love you, but no. You can take that while I play golf. I'll even throw in a spa day".

"You're on".

They stayed in the pool a little longer, and then got out.

Jennifer put on some new lingerie that Jonathan hadn't seen before. It was a white spaghetti strap nightgown with a black lace bodice and straps. She put on some black lace underwear and then grabbed the after-sun lotion and came and climbed into bed.

She applied a generous layer of lotion to her arms and legs and chest and face, and then had Jonathan rub some in on her back and shoulders.

After he was done, she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, when you were in the shower earlier, I called Max. Everything's fine, but he did say that you got a couple funny looking letters and another gift at the other house".

"What did he do with them?"

"I told him to put them in the office".

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and held her.

They watched a movie, and just snuggled for a while. They managed to find a weather station that gave them the weather forecast in English, and Jonathan decided that he would rather spend the day with Jennifer instead of playing golf tomorrow. He leaned over and got the resort booklet.

"We can do a Jeep tour, we can go zip-lining, we can rent jet skis, we can go kayaking, or snorkeling or scuba diving, whatever you want".

They looked at all the options and decided to go zip-lining in the morning and then come back and do jet skis in the afternoon.

He turned off the tv and then put the resort book on the nightstand and then wrapped his arms around her.

She reached up and turned out the light.

They made love a few times and then fell asleep together, happy and in love.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early, and got ready. She put her engagement ring in her jewelry pouch and then locked it in her suitcase. They went and had breakfast downstairs in the restaurant.

As soon as they finished, they went to the front desk and paid for zip lining and then jet skis.

They rode a shuttle to the location of the zip line.

After they were all harnessed up, they followed the trail up to the ledge.

Jennifer went first. She was a little apprehensive, but she managed.

The zip line was very long. From beginning to end, it would take about 30 minutes to get to the bottom. It curved, it turned, it dropped, it did everything.

She got to the end, and the attendant helped her with getting the harness off. He radioed the other end and told them Jonathan could come.

She waited for him and was overjoyed to see him coming.

They walked to the gift shop to see about getting pictures that had been taken of them.

"That was amazing".

"It was pretty fun".

"Want to do it again?"

"Only if we can go together".

They purchased a few pics of them zip lining and then took the shuttle back to the resort.

They headed to their room to change into their swimwear, and then headed back downstairs for lunch.

Jennifer had put on a hot pink string bikini. She threw on her coverup and waited for Jonathan to change.

They headed to the beachside grill, and had a nice lunch.

Afterwards, they headed down to the area of the resort where the watersports were and checked in for the jet skis.

After taking the crash course and going over the safety guidelines, they were given their jet skis. They weren't required to wear life jackets, only life belts.

They had opted for individual skis because Jennifer was scared she would fall off the back if they were on the same one together.

They rode as far out into the ocean as they could, and then raced each other from buoy to buoy. For 2 hours, they rode and raced and just had the absolute best time.

They drove the jet skis back in, and turned them in and then headed back to their room.

They decided to lay around and enjoy their private pool for a bit before dinner.

Jennifer had gotten a lot of sun, and was starting to really feel it.

They climbed into their private pool, and sat down.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Are you missing the office?"

"Kind of. I needed this break though".

He turned to look at her.

"Are you missing writing articles and going to conferences?"

"Yes and no. I do enjoy my work, but I'm loving being able to pick and choose what I want to write about and when".

They headed inside and got ready for dinner. Jonathan picked the seafood restaurant, so Jennifer put on a fancier outfit than last night. This one was a backless romper, baby blue, with a deep v-cut. Jonathan whistled when he saw it on her. He was in his usual short-sleeve button down and khaki shorts.

They were seated at a waterside table for two, and the waiter lit some candles.

"Darling, do you want to go dancing tonight after we eat?"

"Sure, if you want".

After a romantic dinner, they went to the front desk.

"Hi, do you guys have a dance club here in the resort?"

"I'm sorry, we only have it in the summer".

"Ok thanks".

They headed up to their room and went inside.

"How about a bubble bath?"

"Oh, that sounds like absolute heaven".

They both got undressed, and then he called the front desk and ordered their special turn down service.

A few minutes later, their bed was turned down, and the jacuzzi tub was being filled with a special rose petal and coconut bubble bath, and they had a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Jonathan tipped the turn down guy, as Jennifer headed to the bathroom to slip into the jacuzzi.

He came and popped the top on the champagne and then poured them each a glass of champagne.

He slipped into the tub behind her and got settled and then reached around and grabbed their glasses.

"To us and relaxation".

"Cheers".

"Cheers".


	46. Chapter 46

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up and had breakfast on their patio.

His tee time was 10, and her spa day started at 10 as well. She had opted for the deluxe package, the one with everything-mani/pedi, massage, facial, body wrap, mineral therapy. After she was done at the spa, she was going to take a boogie board aerobics class.

Jonathan was playing 36 holes on two courses, so he knew he would be gone till at least dinner time.

He walked her to the spa and gave the clerk his credit card for her treatments.

"Whatever she wants, put it on this card".

"Certainly sir".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"Have a great day. I love you".

"I love you too. Have fun."

They took her back and got her a robe to put on.

For the next 6 hours, Jennifer was in heaven. She was the most relaxed she had ever been.

She picked a soft purple for her fingers and toes, and then when she was dry, she headed to the room to change into her suit for boogie board aerobics.

She totally dominated that class, and then headed back upstairs to get ready for dinner with Jonathan.

Jonathan came into the room around 6.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

He came to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her several times.

"How did you play?"

"Good, good. I need to make more time in my life for golf, that's for sure. How was your spa day?"

"Blissful. Just what I needed. I did book us one treatment to do together, darling. And we will do it tonight, after dinner".

"I made us reservations for dinner. We are eating beach side, in a private canopy".

"That sounds nice".

Jennifer put on a purple and black paisley cold-shoulder dress, and some black sandals. Jonathan took a quick shower and changed into a black button-down shirt and some khaki shorts.

They headed down to the beach and found their private table.

The sun hadn't begun to set yet, so they still had plenty of light.

"We have one more day here, how do you want to spend it?"

"By the pool, with you".

"Wonderful idea".

The waiter brought them some champagne and poured them each a glass.

After the second waiter brought their dinner, Jonathan and Jennifer were finally alone.

"Just leave your dishes here when you are done, and we will get them".

"Thank you".

"Thank you".

"Enjoy your evening".

Jonathan raised his glass.

"To my gorgeous fiance who I love with all of my heart and cannot wait to marry".

"Aww, how sweet".

Jennifer leaned over and kissed him and then they clinked glasses.

"Cheers".

"Cheers".

The waiter had made each of them a steak, loaded baked potato and ½ pound cluster of crab legs. Jennifer went to town on the crab legs, popping them open and snapping the shells with ease.

"Have you thought about where you want us to go on our honeymoon?"

"Here and there, but nothing definite. I'm ok with anywhere, really, as long as you and I can relax and have some alone time together".

"Do you want it to be a surprise?"

"If you want it to be".

"Jennifer, you aren't giving me a whole lot to work with".

She reached over and patted his hand.

"Why don't we pick a place together? We have months before we have to decide, darling".

"We can definitely do that".

After they were finished eating, they took a short walk on the beach, and then headed back to their room for Jennifer's surprise.

They stopped by the pool bar and ordered a couple drinks to take back to their room.

Jennifer polished off the champagne while they were waiting for their surprise.

She changed into a robe and panties and climbed on the bed next to him. Jonathan was wearing a pair of pajama shorts.

"Darling, are we going to have to get dressed again for your surprise?"

"No".

Just before he could ask another question, there was a knock at the door.

She got up to get it and let them in.

"Darling, our surprise is here".

"What's our surprise?"

"We are having moonlit massages on the patio".

"Oh wonderful".

They got everything set up, and then led Jennifer and Jonathan to the massage tables.

They both requested deep tissue, and climbed on the table. For the next hour and a half, all their stress spots were rubbed and massaged and eliminated. They had never felt better.

Jennifer went and slipped on a nightgown and then climbed on the bed, grabbing her drink in the process.

Jonathan changed and then came to join her.

"Thank you for my surprise, I loved it".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You earned it. You've been so wonderful to me".

She started to get giggly, which he knew meant she had reached her limit on alcohol.

"What kind of drink did you order from the bar?"

"It's an Ocean Escape. It's herbal punch with Everclear and Coconut Rum. Here, try it. It's very good. The punch has lots of vitamins and minerals and maca root".

He took a sip.

"That's nice. Darling, how often do you have Everclear?"

"I don't know that I've ever had it before, why?"

"It's pure grain alcohol".

"Really?" She stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, really".

"That must be why it tastes so good".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"What did you get?"

"Pina Colada".

He turned the tv on and flipped through the channels.

"Darling, we need to talk about who is going to be in the wedding".

"Who do you want to be in the wedding?"

"We could each have one attendant, or two. I don't think we need a big wedding party".

"I'm fine with that".

"And no children in our wedding, darling."

"I'm definitely fine with that".

Jennifer finished her drink and snuggled up to Jonathan.

She started tracing his chest hair and giving him light kisses.

"Honey…"

Jonathan barely got the light off before Jennifer had grabbed his face and kissed him.

They made love a few times, only stopping because she fell asleep. He got up and closed the drapes as tightly as he could, making the room pitch black. He got her a bottle of water and put it next to her bed and then covered her up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her a few times.

"Goodnight. I love you. You are not going to feel good in the morning".

He fell asleep holding her, thinking about how lucky he was to have her in his life.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept till way past 9. As soon as he woke up, he ordered them breakfast from room service, and made a special request for bananas and coffee.

He had just quietly rolled the cart to the patio when Jennifer woke up.

"Morning".

"Mmmm".

He stretched out next to her and held her for a few minutes.

"Want some headache medicine?"

"Please. In my cosmetics bag".

He got up and got her the headache pills and then brought them to her.

"Here's some water. We also have breakfast and coffee outside on the patio".

She took her pills and then grabbed her robe and joined him on the patio.

After a cup of coffee and a banana she was feeling human again.

Jonathan had ordered them omelets, fruit, and toast. Jennifer had a few bites and managed to eat about ½ her omelet.

She went and put on a purple strapless molded bikini top and black scalloped edge bottoms. After she had her coverup on, she slipped on her flip flops and then started packing them a bag.

They made their way downstairs and found two chairs by the pool. Jennifer went and got a smoothie from the smoothie bar.

She came back to find Jonathan gone.

She set his smoothie down and set hers down too, and then started putting on sunscreen.

He came back a few minutes later with towels for both of them.

"Hi, I wondered where you went. I got you a smoothie".

"I see that. What's in it?"

"Your two favorite fruits, coconut and watermelon, plus vitamins and minerals".

He took a sip.

"Oh, that's good. Thanks, baby".

"Sure".

She rubbed some sunscreen in for him and then he returned the favor. She went and got a raft and laid out on the raft with her smoothie.

"Darling, we have to put two things on our to-do list".

"What's that?"

"We need to get a pool, soon, and we need to hire someone to make us smoothies all day".

He chuckled.

"Anything you want, baby".

They floated for a while, and then did the lazy river together for a few laps.

"Darling, do you realize what today is?"

"Our last day of vacation".

"Well yes, but besides that".

"What is it?"

"Darling, exactly 6 months ago today, you and I had dinner together at my apartment for the first time".

"So we did".

He reached over and took her hand and then kissed the back of it.

"Best dinner date I've ever had".

"I couldn't agree more".

After they were finished floating, they decided to head inside. The sky was beginning to get dark.

"Darling, what do you say, we get dressed up and really enjoy our last night here?"

"I love that idea".

They headed to their room to shower and get ready.

Jennifer had gotten a really dark, really deep tan, that looked wonderful on her. She decided to wear a strapless hot pink bandage dress, with a sweetheart neckline. She paired it with her strappy flip flop wedges. She was doing her hair while Jonathan got ready. He put on his nicest shirt, and his nicest pair of shorts, and his moccasins.

He whistled at her when she came out of the bedroom.

They headed downstairs and had dinner at the fanciest restaurant in the resort. After dinner, they headed to the beach bar and listened to the band that was playing. They shared several dances, had several drinks a piece, and then headed to their room a few hours later.

They were both past tipsy, but neither one of them cared, at all.

They had both gotten drinks to go from the bar, and carried them back to their room.

They stumbled into the elevator. Jennifer had her drink in one hand, her shoes in the other.

"Hey handsome. I think I might be in love with you".

"You think so? Well, I know so".

He leaned over to kiss her and almost fell on top of her. She braced them both against the wall.

They were giggling and singing when the elevator opened.

"Shhhh…people are sleeeeeeeeeeeping".

They whispered loudly to each other as they walked to their room.

Jonathan had noticeable trouble letting them into their room. After several minutes, he finally got it and they walked inside.

As he closed the door behind them, Jennifer dropped her shoes and set her drink down and then collapsed on the bed.

"I thought the whole evening was wonderful". She collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Any night with you is always wonderful".

He climbed on top of her and spilled some of his drink down the side of her face.

He leaned down and promptly licked it up.

"That tickles".

She started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

As soon as she got it off of him, she swung it over her head several times and let it go.

He did the same with her panties. As soon as they were both naked, they had hot, passionate, drunken sex several times in a row.

"Happy first dinner to us".

"Happy dinner".

They passed out sometime around 2 a.m., lying on top of each other.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first. Her entire body ached. She stumbled to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later to find Jonathan moaning.

"Here, take these".

"Thanks".

They fell back asleep for about an hour. Jonathan woke up and went and promptly took a shower.

When he got out, Jennifer was laying on the bathroom floor.

"Darling, are you going to be sick?"

"No".

"Why are you on the floor?"

"It's cold. Stops the spinning".

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you".

He went and got dressed and ordered them some coffee and dry toast and bananas.

Jennifer eventually made it off the floor and into the shower.

When she came out, he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you".

"Jack called. We are meeting him at the airport in 4 hours".

"Perfect."

She quietly got dressed and then started packing her suitcase.

"Darling, do you feel up to shopping in town before we head to the airport?"

"If you do".

She grabbed a piece of dry toast and resumed packing.

As soon as they were finished packing, they locked their suitcases, put the housekeeping sign on the doorknob and headed to the lobby.

They shopped in town for a few hours and found several souvenirs. Jennifer found a few things with Cancun on them or the year. Jonathan found a beautiful sea glass necklace that he wanted to surprise Jennifer with later.

They made their way back to the resort and collected their bags and then checked out.

They had a nice and easy flight home.

Jennifer snuggled up to Jonathan and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Headache gone?"

"Almost. I'm hungry, but I sure don't want to eat".

"Me too. All I can think about is pizza".

"That sounds amazing."

"Well, when we land, we can order one and pick it up on the way home".

"That sounds good".

They reclined their seats and took a nap. When they woke up, they were about 20 minutes from landing.

Jennifer woke him up when she heard the intercom buzz.

"Honey, Jack is calling us".

He sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Thanks Jack".

He hung up and looked at her.

"We are landing in about 20-30 minutes. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"What kind do you want?"

"All the meats".

"Let's split a large, darling. Veggie and extra cheese on my half."

He called and placed the order and then called Max.

"Hey, Mr. H. I was just about to leave to pick you two up."

"Sounds great. Can you swing by Guido's and pick up our pizza first?"

"Sure, Mr. H. See you in a bit".

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan leaned over and gave Jennifer a few kisses.

"Darling, next time we celebrate the anniversary of our first date, let's do it with water, ok?"

"Great idea".

She hugged him a little.

"I'm so excited."

"For what?"

"Because, darling. Tonight, you and I are really starting our lives in our new home tonight. I mean, we moved in a few days ago and we have spent the night there, but now it feels like we are really living there".

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, darling".


	47. Chapter 47

Jonathan and Jennifer came in the house. Max carried their bags upstairs while they headed to the kitchen with their pizza.

Jennifer made them glasses of ice water.

"Cheers".

"Cheers".

Max came in the kitchen.

"You two have a good time?"

"Oh yes, it was great".

"It was wonderful".

Jonathan told him all about the resort.

Jennifer leaned back against Jonathan.

"We went zip lining one day, Max".

"What's a zip line?"

"Well, you put on a harness, and they connect you to a cable above you, and then you just step off the landing, and ride the cable to the end. It's great fun, Max. I'm sure you'd love it".

"No thanks".

She fed Jonathan a bite of her veggie slice.

"Oh, come on, Max, where is your sense of adventure?"

Jonathan fed her a bite of his pizza.

"Miss Edwards, did you ever stop to think what would happen if the cable snapped while you was flying on it?"

"No, I guess I didn't".

"How were the drinks?"

"Free flowing and plentiful".

"Mr. H., you look like you have a headache. You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. We drank everything that wasn't nailed down last night, that's all".

"Hey, it's like I always say. When the booze is free, the hangover is worth it. Well, I had a long day at the track today, so I'm going to hit the hay. Night, you two. Glad you twos are home".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

They finished their pizza and then headed upstairs to bed.

Jennifer quickly put on a nightgown and then a layer of baby oil. She climbed into bed and stretched out next to him.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a few times, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, do you remember much of last night?"

"Bits and pieces. You?"

"Same".

They filled in the blanks for each other.

"I don't remember anything after we got off the elevator".

"Oh, I do. We stumbled to our room, went inside and then made love a few times before we passed out".

"I see".

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"Did we enjoy ourselves?"

"Yes, I do believe we did".

She kissed his forehead a few times as he moved his kisses down to her chest.

He lifted her nightgown up over her head and tossed it behind her.

His lips found their way to one of her nipples, which he eagerly sucked.

"Mmmm".

He eagerly nibbled, nipped, sucked, and caressed her in all the right places. He very much wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

He reached over and opened the nightstand to grab a condom.

Finding none, he remembered the ones in his suitcase.

He climbed off the bed and went to grab them.

Jennifer shimmied out of her panties while he was doing that.

He sat on the bed with his back to her.

She leaned up and started kissing his shoulders.

He shrugged her off.

Shocked, she retreated to her side of the bed and reached up and turned out her light.

She grabbed her nightgown and hastily threw it on and then rolled over.

"Goodnight".

His heart sank knowing that he had just hurt her feelings.

He immediately rolled over to her.

"Darling, I'm sorry. Come on, don't go to sleep angry. Let me explain, please".

"Fine".

She rolled back over.

"I was trying to figure out how to tell you something, because I know it's going to upset you and I don't want to do that. But if you are kissing me, I know I'm going to lose all control and that's not the end result we want either, in this situation".

"What are you talking about?"

"Darling, I admit I don't recall being with you last night. But I'm concerned that we didn't use protection".

"Do we need to be worried about that?"

"Well, it's just that we haven't discussed if we are ready for a baby yet".

"No, we haven't, but would it be the worst thing in the world if we had one?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying".

"You aren't making any sense, Jonathan. If I was to get pregnant, I would be ok with it. And you just said it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world in your opinion if I was pregnant, so what's the problem?"

"Jennifer, we aren't ready for a baby".

"Speak for yourself!"

"Fine. I'm not ready for a baby. There, I said it. Everything is moving so fast, and I'm just not ready".

"I see".

Her eyes welled up with tears as she rolled over away from him.

"Jennifer, come on. Don't be like that".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

He sighed. A few minutes later, he put his pajama pants back on and climbed back in bed.

They fell asleep without another word.

***The next morning***

Max noticed that Jennifer and Jonathan were quiet all through breakfast.

Finally, before he had to leave, he broke the silence.

"Are you working here today or over at the other house?"

"The other house".

"Mr. H., you want I should make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, Max. I'll be home at the regular time".

Jennifer took her dishes to the sink and then made herself a to-go mug of coffee.

"Have a good day, you two".

She left without another word. A few minutes later, they heard the front door shut.

"Is she ok, Mr. H.?"

"No, she's mad at me. We had a disagreement last night before bed".

"She'll come around, Mr. H."

"I hope so. I'll be home later, Max".

He found himself a couple cars behind her in the neighborhood. He watched as she proceeded through the light and then pulled into the gas station. He pulled in behind her.

He beat her to the pump and had it started before she was able to grab it.

"I got it."

He kissed her forehead. She sort of smiled at him as she got back in the car.

He noticed that she rolled down the window.

After her gas was pumped, he put the lid back on her tank and then put the pump back in holder.

He came and kissed her on the head.

"I love you, and I hope we can talk tonight. Have a good day".

She turned and kissed him and then he walked back to his car.

They headed in separate directions as they left the gas station.

***Beach house***

Jennifer made lots of progress at the beach house. For starters, she was able to finally move the furniture in her office into an arrangement that suited her best. She got into a groove and knocked out a couple short articles and about half of a long one.

Around 3, she decided to head home.

***Willow Pond***

She pulled up in front of the house and parked and went inside.

"Perfect timing, Miss Edwards. A gift from your father just arrived".

"Oh, that was very kind of him".

"It's on the patio".

She walked out there and looked at it.

He had sent them a very nice porch swing.

She directed Max where to put the hooks, and rigged up the chains while he put the hooks in.

Jonathan had just gotten home when they finished.

"What's all this?"

"Mr. Edwards sent you twos a swing".

"How nice. How does it swing?"

"We don't know, we haven't tried it out yet".

"Well you two go ahead. I'm going to go start dinner. Chicken Enchiladas sound ok?"

"That sounds great, Max".

"Thanks Max".

Jonathan disappeared back into the house and came back a few minutes later with a glass of wine for Jennifer.

"Thank you".

They sat down on the swing and tried it out.

"Nice, high quality. Seems to be made very well".

"Yeah, he did a nice job".

She slightly shifted towards him.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Fine, I suppose. How was your new office?"

"Wonderful. Very peaceful and quiet".

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Pool guy is coming later this week".

"Jonathan, look around. Tell me what you see".

"I see a very spacious and private backyard. Tranquil, with plenty of foliage. What do you see?"

"A yard that is just perfect for a child someday. Yes, we could put a pool in, and we could also put a fence around it, with a locking gate. And we could put in a swing set, maybe a slide or two. Maybe a concrete paved area where our child could ride a bike or draw with sidewalk chalk. The possibilities are endless, Jonathan. But, you don't want to have a baby with me. So, instead of seeing all of that, I see missed opportunities".

"Jennifer, I didn't say I didn't want to have a baby with you. I said I'm not ready".

"What will it take for you to be ready?"

"I don't know. I suppose I will know it when I'm there".

He turned to her.

"Are you really 100% ready for a child?"

"I'm not at the point in my life where I want to purposely make it happen. But if it happened, I would be happy about it. I would be overjoyed. If for no other reason than the simple fact that I was having your child".

He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry, darling. If you want to have a baby, I promise to get on board".

"Jonathan, don't patronize me."

"I'm not".

"And stop making it sound like I'm trying to trap you with a baby!"

"I'm not saying that at all".

"I'm going to go take a bubble bath".

She got up and went inside and left him sitting on the swing.

A few minutes later, Jonathan went inside to the kitchen.

"How did your talk with Miss Edwards go?"

"Not well. I can't seem to get her to understand where I'm coming from".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she and I were discussing the possibility of having a kid, and I admitted to her that I don't think I'm ready. I didn't say I would never be ready, I said I'm not ready now. She got all upset. So, just now on the swing, I was trying to explain myself and now she thinks that I think she's trying to trap me with a baby and I told her I don't think that at all but she stormed upstairs anyways".

"You would be an amazing father, Mr. H."

"I can only hope to live up to a fraction of your standards, Max. I could never be as good a dad to a kid as you were to me. It's just that I have no idea what to do with babies. I'm used to kids at the orphanage that can talk and partly take care of themselves".

"You'll learn, Mr. H. And you won't be doing it alone, you'll be doing it with Miss Edwards. She loves you, Mr. H. You two would be great parents".

"She would be an amazing mom, that's for sure".

"Maybe you two can talk again after she calms down".

"Yeah, but that's the part that doesn't make sense. There's no reason for her to be riled up, it's not like we were yelling or anything".

"Yeah, but Mr. H., it's not about what happened. It's about how she feels".

"You're right, Max. I'm going to go talk to her".

"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, Mr. H."

"Perfect".

He headed upstairs to talk to her and found her already out of the bath.

When he came in the room, she immediately came over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, darling. I love you, and if you aren't ready for a baby, then we can wait till you are".

"I'm sorry too. I was trying to explain to you that I know I will be ready someday, I'm just not ready now. But my words weren't coming out right. I swear to you, I didn't mean to say you were trying to trap me with a baby. I never meant that".

"I would never do that to you, or anyone".

"I know that. I wasn't saying that".

"So, it looks as though we have a decision to make".

"I think we should prevent a pregnancy until we are both ready. And if we have an accidental one, it will be an unplanned blessing".

"I completely agree".

"I just want you to know that you are the only woman I ever want to have a baby with, accidentally or on purpose".

"I better be the only woman you ever have a baby with".

"I promise, you will be".

A few kisses later, he went and changed into his pajamas and they headed downstairs together.

Max was just taking the enchiladas out of the oven.

"Ok you two. Chicken enchiladas, just the way you like them. Mr. H., I did a few beef ones for you on this end. Chopped salad with a new dressing recipe. Creamy oregano. If I do say so myself, it's pretty damn good".

Jennifer got her and Jonathan ice waters, while Jonathan grabbed them plates and silverware.

"Want to join us, Max?"

"No thanks, Miss Edwards. I have a hot date with a classy dame. Marjorie. Just rolls off the tongue".

"Have fun, Max".

"Thanks. Night".

He disappeared into his room, and Jonathan and Jennifer sat down to eat.

"Darling, can you work from here tomorrow?"

"Sure, I suppose. Why?"

"Well, tomorrow is Max's normal day at the track. And the Bentley I ordered is being delivered and someone has to let them in the gate".

"Sure, I can stay".

"Great. When they get it off the truck, pull it around and park it in the carport".

She nodded.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen together and then he settled on the couch and turned on the tv. She went upstairs and unpacked their suitcases and brought down the laundry.

"Darling, Max can do that".

"I know, but I don't mind helping out".

After she got the laundry started, she came and joined him on the couch.

They watched a movie for a bit and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

After he had the house all locked up, he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to bed.

***The next day***

Jennifer stayed home and waited on the Bentley like she promised.

She managed to get a lot of boxes unpacked and made a lot of progress. Max had saved the bookshelves and the boxes of knickknacks and paintings for them to unpack.

Around 11:30, the phone rang, so she ran and answered it.

"Hart residence".

"Darling, is that you?"

"Yeah, it is".

"Why'd you answer with Hart residence? You live there too, darling".

"I keep forgetting".

He chuckled.

"I just heard from the delivery driver. They will be at the house in about an hour. I had some meetings rescheduled, so I will be home around 3".

"Great, see you then. I love you".

"I love you too, baby".

She hung up and got back to work.

Right on time, the delivery guy arrived.

She let him in the gate and then opened the front door and walked outside.

He came up the drive and turned to park in front of the house.

"Hang on, let me move my car".

"No need, I got it".

He pulled up next to her car, and parked.

"Sorry about your flowerbed here, guess I didn't judge it as well as I thought I had".

She was annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry about your sprinkler. I got some tools in the truck, I can fix it maybe".

"That's ok. My fiance will be home soon. He can take a look at it".

"This is a really nice car you are getting. Really nice".

He unloaded the Bentley off the truck.

"Ok, sign this and I'll be out of your way".

She quickly signed the papers and then he handed her the keys.

"Have a nice day, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She hopped in the Bentley and waited till he had driven away before she moved it. The steering wheel was on the other side, so she was a bit uncomfortable.

After he drove away, she started the car.

She got the gear shift into reverse, but it wouldn't go any farther.

She felt the car start to slide backwards.

She mashed her foot on the brake, and tried in vain to keep shifting the gears, but it was no use. The car picked up speed and a few minutes later, ended up in the pond.

She managed to climb out and ran inside the house. She called a tow truck and then went back outside.

Wiping the tears away, she had one thought running through her head.

' _Jonathan's going to kill me'_.


	48. Chapter 48

She sat down on the front step and waited for the tow truck. After what seemed like ages, they finally arrived.

Max pulled in behind them.

"What happened?"

"Just a little accident Max". She brushed her hair away from her face with her hand.

Just as the tow truck hooked up the Bentley, Jonathan pulled through the gates.

Max's face turned sour. "Uh oh".

Jennifer burst into tears and headed inside the house.

"I'll be upstairs, Max".

Jonathan got out of the car and saw his brand-new Bentley being towed out of the pond.

"What happened?"

"No idea, sir. We were just called and asked to tow it out. Where would you like it?"

"Here on the driveway is just fine, thank you. How much do we owe you?"

"$100".

He handed him a couple of bills and then walked over to Max.

"What happened?"

"Talk to Miss Edwards. She's upstairs. I didn't get home till the tow truck was here".

He walked over and inspected the Bentley. Everything seemed to be ok. He headed inside.

He went upstairs and into their bedroom.

He could hear her crying before he made it to the bathroom.

She was on the floor, leaning against the tub with her head in her hands.

He came and sat next to her.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Ok. Can you tell me why you don't want to tell me what happened?"

"Because…..we will…..*sob* have a fight".

"Baby, we love each other. And people who love each other are going to fight, it's just inevitable".

"I hate…*sob* fighting with you…"

"I know that. I understand that, because, I hate fighting with you. So, what if we agree to talk about this, and not fight about it?"

She nodded.

He got up and got her a bottle of water from their Mexico suitcase and the box of Kleenex.

"Tell me what happened".

She told him everything-the delivery driver running over the sprinkler head and the flowerbed, how she felt uncomfortable driving the Bentley but didn't want to disappoint him, and how it wouldn't go out of reverse.

"I tried everything…I had my foot firmly on the brake, I was trying so hard to get it out of reverse, but it wouldn't go. It really was an accident, honest".

He wrapped an arm around her. "I never thought you did it on purpose, Jennifer".

She took a drink of water.

"So, then what?"

"I got out of the car, and came inside the house and called a tow truck. I figured if it was towed out of the pond and I could wash it, you wouldn't come home and realize what happened. But then Max got home, and as soon as he saw you, he said uh oh, so I got upset and came inside because I just knew you were going to be so mad at me".

"I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful you are alright. And that was quick thinking on calling the tow truck. I do think the delivery driver should have been more careful, and I'm wondering why you didn't just pull on the emergency brake, but it is what it is."

"I didn't even think about the emergency brake, it all just happened so fast".

He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's ok, baby. I'm not mad. Things can be fixed, or replaced."

She wiped her eyes and drank some water.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It doesn't appear to be bad at all. I think I might have a mechanic come check it out though, just in case there is something wrong with it like you said. And I suppose we need to call someone to come fix the sprinkler system, and I'm also going to call someone about the pond".

"What's wrong with the pond?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, that I know of. But I think we need to have it measured, especially depth wise, so that we know how deep it is in case this happens again".

He held her for a few more minutes, trying to make her feel better.

They finally got up and headed downstairs. Max was just coming in the door.

"Mr. H., I tried to pull the Bentley around, but I can't get it to go into gear".

"I'm going to call a mechanic, Max."

"I got the sprinkler turned off. I think the sprinkler system has been leaking, because the ground is wet and muddy all the way to the pond".

Jennifer headed to the patio.

"Is she alright, Mr. H.?"

"She's fine. She just feels really bad about the whole thing and she was scared I was going to be mad at her".

He went and joined her on the swing.

They chatted about what kind of pool they wanted, and agreed to look at professional pictures to kind of piece it together.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

"Darling, I want us to do something. Now, hear me out."

"I'm listening".

"If I make the arrangements, will you go with me to a counselor?"

"A counselor?"

"Yeah. A relationship counselor".

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want us to be in a solid place before we get married. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things, and afraid we are going to fight all the time. I don't want to feel like you are scared of me, or like you are holding back because you are afraid of my reaction".

"I'll go, but I'm not sure it's necessary. I mean, I appreciate that you want us to be more solid. But Jonathan, I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of disappointing you. I'm just bound and determined that you and I aren't going to end up fighting all the time. And I will do anything I can to avoid us fighting, Jonathan. I mean that".

"I appreciate that. Why don't we go for one session and take it from there?"

"I can do that".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They headed inside and spent the rest of the afternoon deciding where paintings were going to go, and unpacking boxes.

By the time they went to bed that night, they were both feeling much better, but for different reasons.

After they made love, Jennifer curled up in his arms and kissed him.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

As she drifted off to sleep, she vowed to become absolutely perfect between now and their wedding day.

***A week later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had not discussed the accident with the Bentley any further, but Jonathan was noticing things that concerned him. He felt like they were connected to the accident, even though they hadn't talked about it further.

Since that day, she had focused on exercising, eating healthy, being more understanding, more flexible. She was bound and determined that she wasn't going to be the reason their relationship didn't last.

She was still getting weird letters in the mail and deliveries to the other house, but she didn't tell Jonathan. Out of sight, out of mind.

Jonathan was worried about her. He formulated a plan at the office one day.

Jennifer was at the other house, working, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi. I was just thinking about you".

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was wishing you were here with me, this house is too quiet".

"Well, I'll see you soon enough. Listen, I decided to have a poker game with the guys tomorrow night, and I know you don't want to stay in the house with us, so I was thinking you might want to invite the ladies to the beach house".

"Yeah, that sounds fun, actually".

"Great. Well, if you want, I can call the guys and tell them to tell their wives".

"No, don't do that. I'll call the ladies and invite them. We might go out, if they don't want to hang out here".

"Sounds good".

"I also got a phone call that I think you will be happy about".

"Who is it from?"

"Well, it was a return phone call, actually. I had a guy in my office do some digging and then I made a phone call. When they returned my call, they confirmed to me that Elliott Manning is in Australia, in jail, with no contact with the outside world, for tax evasion. He was sentenced last week, and has roughly 2 years till he can even think about being released. He might have been the letter writer before, but I doubt it. And if he was, he's certainly not now".

"Great. He's where he belongs".

"I agree".

"Thank you for digging into it, darling".

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go, my meeting is about to start. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then started making a list of what she wanted for the girl's night.

The phone rang again, so she reached over and grabbed it.

"Forget something, darling?"

The most horrible voice ever screeched at her.

" **You will be mine! I will be your darling, nobody else will ever come close! You! Will! Be! Mine!"**

She hung up, visibly shaken.

She went and got herself some water, checking to make sure the doors were locked along the way. She closed the blinds tight, and closed the doors to the other rooms that she wasn't using.

A few minutes later, she called Jonathan's office.

"Hello Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Deanne? This is Jennifer, Jonathan's fiance".

"Hi Miss Edwards, how can I help you?"

"Can you do me a favor and when Jonathan gets out of his meeting, give him a message? Tell him that I'm having phone problems at the beach house, so if he wants to call me, to call the number, let it ring three times, and then hang up and then call right back. I'll know it's him and answer the second time".

"Sure, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

She hung up and tried to get back to work, but found it hard to concentrate.

She focused instead on the preparations for girl's night.

She called all the ladies and invited them, and they all said yes. She decided to just make some appetizers and have some drinks on hand. They could always order in if they wanted. More than anything, she just wanted it to be a carefree, casual evening.

She had just come out of the bathroom when she heard the garage door open.

Jonathan walked in with flowers for her.

"Hi darling".

She didn't realize she was holding her breath till he hugged her.

"Hi".

"What happened?"

"Did Deanne give you my message?"

"Yes, she did".

"So, you called and then we hung up. And then the phone rang again, and I assumed it was you calling me back because you forgot something. So, I answered it "Forget something?" And the person on the other end started screeching at me how I will be theirs, no matter what, how they will be my darling and no one else".

He hugged her for a few minutes.

"Ok, what if we change the phone number? Unlisted, and only you, me, Max, and your professional contacts will know the new number".

"Those are the same people who know it now".

"Well, if we change it, it will be one less person who knows it".

"That's a good point".

"Now, how about an afternoon date?"

"Yes, please".

He led her to the bedroom and pulled the drapes so the room was nice and dark. He lit some candles and then took her hand and led her to the bed.

They both stripped down to their underwear and then he straddled her back and gave her a nice, long back massage.

He got her totally relaxed, and then leaned down and kissed her.

She rolled over under him and he stretched out on top of her.

"Darling, you know what I was just thinking about?"

"What?"

"That we could stay here and make love for hours and nobody would hear us, or know about it".

"Great idea".

He kissed her and held her as he reached down and slipped her underwear off.

She tugged at his boxer briefs, and then grabbed his face and kissed him.

He reached over and grabbed his wallet and got a condom out.

As soon as he was protected, he slid into her and pulled her legs up a little bit.

She squeezed him a little bit, allowing him to go deeper.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"You feel so good".

"So do you".

He started thrusting his hips forward and really focused on how she felt and making her feel good.

He laced both of his hands through hers as he pounded into her time and time again.

They clung to each other as the waves of ecstasy surged through their bodies.

He kissed her as they calmed down together.

"That was insanely incredible".

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Secret hideaways are good for the soul".

As they cuddled and kissed, he rolled over on one elbow and stared into her eyes.

"Darling, I think it's time we go public with our engagement".

"I thought we were public".

"Well, we haven't been hiding it, that's for sure. But what I mean is, there's an event in two weeks that the company puts on, that I was hoping you would agree to attend with me. And I was thinking we could announce it to the press on the red carpet beforehand".

"I'm ok with that if you are".

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What kind of event is it?"

"It's called the Hart Charity Ball. We have dancing, food, drinks, and we always have an absolutely exquisite dessert bar. This year, we are having a photo booth, a trivia contest, and for the first time, we are allowing select members of the press to attend the event".

"Who?"

"Just you so far". He flashed that devilish grin at her.

"Jonathan!"

"What do you say, baby? Wanna go to the ball with me?"

"I would love to".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Is there a theme to the ball?"

"Yes. This year it's "Night and Day", so black and white, mainly".

"That sounds very interesting".

They laid around a little bit, and then headed home together.

Jennifer decided that she wanted to be able to work from Willow Pond as well, so she decided to go shopping after dinner and get an office setup for the Willow Pond house.

They came inside and found Max in the kitchen.

"Mr. H., the mechanic just called. The transmission on the Bentley is all out of whack and needs to be replaced. He said he took it off, and put another one on just to be sure, and with the second one on, it very quickly went into gear. With your transmission on, it wouldn't. Number is by the phone, he wants you to call him."

"Thanks, Max".

"I made grilled chicken salads for dinner. As soon as the chicken gets off the grill, we will be ready to eat".

Jonathan went to call the mechanic while Jennifer set the table.

They had a nice dinner, and then cleaned up the kitchen together.

"Darling, I need to go shopping for some things here at the house. Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

"Are we set on how the rooms are now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to change any of the furniture in the rooms? I want to set up an office here in case I don't want to go to the beach house, and if there is furniture in any of the rooms you want to change, then that will determine what I get when we go shopping".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"We can set up whatever you want, however you want".

She headed to the office, and reconfigured the arrangement so that her desk would fit in there with his desk too.

She quickly made a list of what she wanted, and they headed out.

Two hours later, they had found a new desk, a computer, printer, tv, desk chair, and comfy rug, plus some basic desk supplies.

After they checked out, they drove home.

She laced her fingers through his.

"Thank you for coming with me darling".

"You're welcome. I hate they didn't have your desk on site. Hopefully the delivery won't take too long".

"I can make do until it arrives".

She kissed the back of his hand.

"We need to do some wedding stuff in the next few weeks".

"Like what?"

"Well, we need to officially nail down if we are having a wedding party. We need to also book the photographer and do our engagement photos. And we need to settle on a caterer and a baker and a florist."

They talked all about the details on the way home and came to the conclusion that Jonathan was happy with whatever Jennifer wanted, which made the process a thousand times easier.

She decided to see if Susan would have lunch with her to go over everything.

They pulled up and parked and brought the purchases inside.

Jonathan went to the kitchen and found Max making a snack.

"Max, tomorrow night, the guys from the dinner party crowd are coming for a poker night. You're invited too. We will need snacks, but we can order pizza or something if everyone wants".

"Sounds great, Mr. H."

He went to help Jennifer get the office set up.

It only took them about an hour, and then all that was left was mounting the tv on the wall.

He and Max got it mounted and hung in just a few minutes, and then the office was complete.

The phone rang just as they were about to head upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Miss Jennifer? It's Walter. Your father is being taken to the hospital".


	49. Chapter 49

"Ok, I'm on my way".

She hung up the phone and turned to Jonathan.

"I have to get to my dad. He's being taken to the hospital".

She ran upstairs to pack and Jonathan followed her.

He was just about to phone Jack when the phone rang.

"Hello?...yes sir, she is….yes, sir, he did….are you positive? It's no trouble, really….yes sir, I'll tell her…. Great to talk to you, sir, hope you feel better soon. Keep us updated".

He hung up the phone and came over to Jennifer.

"That was your dad".

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"He specifically asked me to relay a message instead".

"What's the message?"

"Don't come. Darling, he's not dying. He just fell down the stairs, and hurt his foot. He stated that he's only going to the hospital by ambulance because he can't drive himself and Walter can't drive at night anymore and he thinks his foot needs to be checked out, but other than that, he's perfectly fine."

She sighed.

"How did he sound to you?"

"Perfectly normal, actually. He was very insistent that this is not an emergency and that Walter jumped the gun by calling you. He promised to call and keep us updated".

"I still feel like I should be there".

"For what? You can't do anything for him if his foot is broken. He has Walter to wait on him hand and foot, darling. He's in wonderful hands".

"Still, I just don't feel right not going to him".

"Why don't you call the house and talk to Walter again? Have him tell you everything that happened, and then when your father gets home from the hospital tomorrow, you can call and talk to him then as well".

"That's a good idea. I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have gotten so crazy".

"No apologies necessary. You weren't crazy, you were concerned for your dad. I tell you what, what if we give him a week to get settled and we go for a weekend visit?"

"I would love that".

He kissed her and then handed her the phone.

She called Walter and chatted with him for a few minutes. Once she was convinced that it was just a freak accident and that it wasn't life threatening, she felt better.

"Well, when he gets home, tell him that Jonathan and I will be there next weekend. We are overdue for a visit".

"I'll tell him, Miss Jennifer. Great to talk to you".

"Same here. Thank you, Walter".

She hung up and went downstairs to find Jonathan.

He was watching a game with Max in the living room.

She went and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what did Walter say?"

"My father was trying to change a lightbulb and slipped off the ladder. He's lucky he didn't hurt more than his ankle".

"Yeah, he is".

She watched the game with him for a few minutes and then went and set up her new computer and printer.

After the game was over, he came into the office.

"Hey, there you are".

"Hi".

"Get it all set up?"

"Yes, I did. I'm just about ready for bed".

He took her hand and led her around the house, making sure the doors were locked.

They headed upstairs and changed for bed.

He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she climbed in next to him.

"I love you, all my heart".

"I love you too, all of mine".

They shared a few kisses and then fell asleep holding each other.

***The next day***

Jennifer spent a few hours making appetizers for her girl's night. She decided on a few of her favorite recipes that were her mom's, such as sausage stuffed mushrooms, meatballs on a stick, artichoke cups, mini fruit kebabs, and an assorted dessert tray.

She got it all loaded into the car, and drove it to the other house.

After she got the house set up like she wanted it, she quickly got ready in the bedroom while she waited on the ladies.

They all showed up right on time. Pretty soon, the wine was flowing, they had all made a plate and they were all sitting around talking.

"Jennifer, these appetizers are exquisite".

"Thanks. They are some of my favorite recipes of my mom's".

"So, tell us how you met Jonathan, for real".

"Well, my friends in New York, we had a thing called Supper Club. And we would meet once a month and try a new restaurant. His employee just so happened to bring him one night and the only available seat was next to me".

"How sweet".

"He thinks the world of you. It's so clear that he's so in love with you".

"I love him too. I've been questioning why he loves me lately, but I know in my heart there will never be anyone else for me, ever".

"Why would you question that?"

"Well, I've put him through a lot. And I'm amazed that he's still here with me."

"He loves you".

"You seem like the sweetest, most genuine person. What could you have possibly put him through?"

She told them all about the forced marriage, the bad press, the letters from the mystery writer, and her emotional state as of late.

"And then this week, he had ordered a new car. When it was delivered, I was supposed to pull it around to the carport, but instead I backed it into the pond".

"Oh no! Was it bad?"

"Not really. I ran inside and called a tow truck. But he got home before I could get it rinsed off and under the carport, so I got upset. He found me in the bathroom crying. I just knew we were going to fight and it was going to be all over, but he surprised me by not being mad about it at all."

"He's such a wonderful guy, Jennifer. I wish you could have known him before. Nikki really put him through the ringer."

"Yeah, she came here to get him back, and manipulated me into letting her wait for him. He point-blank told her he would never ever go back to her, no matter what".

She told them all about the wedding plans.

"I feel like we need a wedding party, but I have no idea who it should be."

"Well, do you have any sisters or cousins?"

"I have no siblings. And my cousins are all men. I don't really keep in touch with my friends from high school. Not enough to ask them to be in my wedding, at least".

"Well, we would be happy to stand up there with you guys".

"You would?"

"Of course we would. We've known Jonathan for a long time, and we've loved you since the moment we met you."

"That would be a good idea, because then he could ask your husbands to be his groomsmen. Sure, I love it".

She showed them her wedding dress, and they made a date for picking out bridesmaid dresses.

"I tell you what, next Wednesday, let's all have dinner at our house, and we can just have a big wedding planning session. Bring the men, I'll make us a taco bar, and we'll make a night of it".

"Thank you, Laura. That sounds like fun".

Around 10, Laura and Vanessa got up to leave. Susan volunteered to stay behind and help Jennifer clean up.

When it was just the two of them, she turned to Jennifer.

"Ok, level with me. How are things really between you and Jonathan?"

"Well, I think they are ok. He wants us to go see a couple's counselor. I agreed to one session to start."

"Why does he think you two need counseling?"

"Well, I dated someone a few years ago who was very abusive and very controlling. I have an order of protection against him that will last for the next 25 years. And this letter writing thing has brought all the memories of that back to the surface. Not to mention the fact that as soon as Jonathan and I were engaged, the man in question started pursuing Jonathan for business matters. And then I backed his Bentley into the pond and freaked out."

"What do you mean you freaked out?"

"I mean, I freaked out. I ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom because I was scared he and I were going to fight. I hate fighting with him, because I always feel like I let him down when he's angry with me. And I knew that we were going to fight because I had just backed his new car into the pond for god's sake, and he had every right to be mad at me. I hate this emotional person I've become lately. I mean overly emotional for no reason sometimes."

"Well, sweetie, there might be a medical reason why you are emotional. Could be stress, could be a lot of things".

"I never thought about it being medical".

"A lot of times, medical situations can present themselves as something else. It's perfectly normal for people to not realize that what they are dealing with is medical".

"I suppose I should have a physical. It's been a while since I've had one".

"Swing by the office one day and I'll be happy to give you one myself".

"Thanks, I appreciate it".

They loaded everything into her car, and then Susan waited while she locked up the house.

"Thanks for coming and thanks for staying to help me. I'll see you soon".

They shared a hug and then she got in the car.

She headed home to Jonathan, and couldn't wait to see him.

Jonathan and Max were cleaning up as the poker party had just ended.

He heard her pull up and went to meet her.

"Hi baby".

"Hi darling".

She kissed him for a few minutes and then opened the back door and started handing him plates.

They carried it all inside to the kitchen, and Jennifer started doing the dishes.

"How was poker?"

"Fun. Max was the big winner".

"Darling, Laura and James are going to host a dinner party next Wednesday, and the purpose is to help us finish planning the wedding".

"Well, that sounds fun".

"Also, the women all agreed for them and their husbands to be in our wedding party".

"They did?"

"Yes, they did".

After she was finished washing the dishes, they walked upstairs together.

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

"Night, you two".

They headed upstairs and changed into their pajamas.

She filled him in on Susan suggesting that her emotional state might be due to something medical.

"Well, that's definitely a possibility. Have you been having any dizzy spells or headaches?"

"Our time in Mexico not included, no".

"Well, I made the arrangements, and our appointment is tomorrow at 3".

"Where is it?"

"In the same building as Susan's office. Corner of Mulholland and 34th."

"I see".

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

She ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Darling, what are you hoping that we can get out of this counseling session?"

"Well, I want us to be able to communicate better without either of us dreading having to tell the other person what we have to say. I also want the professional to identify anything that she thinks we need to work on that you and I can't see ourselves and help us with that".

He smoothed a curl off her forehead.

"What do you want to get out of it?"

"I'm not sure, really. I'm afraid of disappointing you, I'm afraid that I'm not enough for you, I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you. And I have this deep fear that the counselor is going to point all of my flaws out to you and make you see them".

"Darling, if you were disappointing me, or if you were not enough for me, or if I thought there was someone out there who is better than you and better for me than you, do you honestly think that we would be lying in the same bed right here, right now?"

"No, I guess we wouldn't."

"I love you, you know that".

"I do know that. And I believe it. And I love you. It's not that I think we don't love each other".

"Then what is it?"

"It's that I'm scared to death that I'm going to wake up one day and it's all going to be over between us".

"That's never ever going to happen. I promise you that".

He kissed her and rolled on top of her, before making love to her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

***The next day***

Jennifer met Jonathan at the therapist's office.

"Hi, I'm Zoe Dawkins, have a seat".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards and this is my fiance, Jonathan Hart".

"What brings you in today?"

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Well, we are getting married in a few months and I just feel like we need to be on solid ground when we do."

"Are you having communication problems?"

"Not really".

"Sort of".

"Well, which is it?"

Jennifer hesitated.

"There are some things going on that are upsetting me. And when we talk about them, I tend to get more upset than normal, more emotional than I should be".

"I think she has lost some of her confidence".

Jennifer looked at him puzzledly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because when I first met you, you didn't hesitate to speak your mind, regardless of the circumstance. And now you are afraid to talk to me sometimes because you think we are going to have a fight".

"Jennifer, would you say that's a fair statement?"

She nodded.

"I'm so scared that he's going to leave me".

"And I've told her that's never going to happen".

"Jennifer, do you trust Jonathan?"

"Implicitly".

"Do you believe him when he says that he isn't going to leave you?"

"Yes".

"if you could give that trust a percentage, what do you think it would be?"

"90%".

"So, what's the other 10?"

"It's just…I've never had a relationship that lasted this long. And all the issues we've been having are my fault. He's so wonderful and perfect, and I just want so bad to be wonderful and perfect for him and for us to have no issues whatsoever".

"Why do you think the issues are your fault?"

"Because I caused them".

"Tell me what the issues are".

She took a deep breath.

"Ok so when I met him, we were both out with friends. And I think we both knew that we wanted to see each other again".

"Yes, we both did".

"Ok, so then my father tells me that the trust I was to inherit had some stipulations attached, the main one being that I had to be married for a year or give birth to a child before my next birthday in order to get my trust. So, I asked Jonathan if he would marry me and he agreed. I told him that in a year, we could annul it, divorce, redo the ceremony, whatever he wanted. We got married, but we also fell in love. I wasn't expecting that, but I was glad it happened. I'm a journalist, and he's a very private but well-known businessman. And one of my colleagues published an article about him that was intrusive and unfair. That caused our first fight. That was also when we found out that our marriage wasn't legal because of problems with the license. But it didn't matter because a judge had ruled in a separate case that I could get my trust early. So, we reconciled and I moved out here and everything was fine till right before Christmas, when I was feeling neglected by him. We talked that out and got through it, and then I went on a work trip. On the work trip, I met some girls who are very big fans of mine and I think one of them might be obsessed with me. And that's when the letters started".

"The letters?"

"Yeah, she's been getting these weird letters. And packages. And flowers. We have had to really beef up security".

"So when the letter writing thing started, at first I was sure it was the girls I met at the conference. But then I started to think it was a former boyfriend of mine, that I have a restraining order against. And I finally told Jonathan all about what happened between me and him".

"Was that hard for you?"

She nodded.

"I've never told anyone about that. Jonathan's the only person besides my father and the police who truly knows what took place between me and that person".

"So the fact that you told him is an indication that you trust him".

"I do trust him".

Jennifer reached over and laced her fingers through his.

"Jennifer, did you have a lot of boyfriends before you met Jonathan?"

"Only a few serious ones".

"Did all of the relationships end on bad terms?"

"Some worse than others, but for the most part, yes".

"Jonathan, did you have a lot of serious relationships before Jennifer?"

"Not really. I never really allowed my relationships to last beyond one or two dates. I was engaged to a woman but she was only after my money and I was only with her to please her father. We didn't even really love each other".

"Jonathan, what took place that made you feel as though you two needed to see a counselor?"

"Well, I ordered a new car and asked Jennifer to stay at the house and wait for it to be delivered. I asked her to pull it around to the carport if the delivery man couldn't unload it into the carport. And I got home and-we have a pond in the front of the house and a horseshoe driveway- and the new car was being towed out of the pond and she was upstairs in the bathroom scared to talk to me. I don't want us to be afraid to talk to each other and I would never, ever, do anything to her physically in anger, but I truly felt like she thought that I would before I even got there".

"Did you think that?"

"I didn't think he was going to hurt me. I thought he was going to break up with me and we were going to fight".

"Ok, so in order to go forwards, I want you both to name 10 qualities about the other one that you absolutely love the most about them. If you want, they can also be the reasons you fell in love with each other. Jonathan, why don't you start?"

"She's got the best heart of anyone I've ever known. It's very obvious to me that she cares about me as a person and isn't after my money or the publicity from being seen with me. The second one would be that she makes me want to do my best, strive for the best, so that I can give it all to her. Third would be that she's the sexiest, most attractive, most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She's smart, kind, helpful, passionate. She's a damn good journalist and very well respected in her field. She takes the time to learn the things that I like, like how I take my coffee, things I like to do".

"Ok, Jennifer, your turn".

"He's always so concerned for my safety. He always wants to provide for me. Very rarely he tells me no on something I want to do, and is always a good sport. He goes out of his way to make things special and romantic for us, like my birthday and Christmas. I love that he loves to surprise me because I love surprises. I love how he tells me that I'm beautiful or gorgeous on an almost daily basis. He always puts me first, or at least even with him, when we are deciding something. I love that when he wakes up in the morning, he always hits snooze and snuggles with me a little longer at least once. And I love how funny he is, and how when I get upset, he always cracks a joke at the end to lighten the mood."

"Ok, good. So, now I want you to tell me about your every day life. Do you two spend a lot of time talking to each other each day?"

They both nodded.

"Out of the 7 days in a week, how many days would you say you two are sexually active?"

"7".

"7".

She was shocked.

"Ok, so now I want you to each list 4 things you don't like about the other person or you wish they would change. Jonathan, you can go first".

"I don't have any. She's literally the most perfect person for me on the planet".

"Jennifer, your turn".

"He's perfect. There isn't anything I don't love about him".

She made some notes and then looked at both of them.

"Can I be honest with the two of you?"

"Please".

"Individually, I think you two both have some things to work on. But together as a couple, I see no areas that need improvement. I think all of your issues stem from the individual ones. Jennifer, I think you have a pattern of relationships not working out, so you automatically assumed that Jonathan is going to do the same. I agree with Jonathan that your confidence seems a little low, but I think you are experiencing a resurgence of some past memories that you buried or repressed, so that's to be expected. Jonathan, I think you are used to being the protector, and the fact that you can't protect her from what has already happened is bothering you".

"So what do you suggest?"

"For you two as a couple, I suggest that you keep doing what you are doing. Individually, I recommend that you, Jennifer, do a special kind of therapy. It's called EMDR therapy, or eye movement desensitization and reprocessing. Basically, you retrain your brain to not identify past memories as traumatic. And if you do that, that means that you, Jonathan, are going to need to set aside an hour or two after each session to take care of her. This therapy is very effective, but very draining on the body".

"I'll do whatever she needs".

"We can start the therapy right now, if you want".

"I'm willing".

"Ok, Jonathan, you can wait in the waiting room or you can leave and come back to get her in an hour. This first session can be very tiring, so you might want to drive her home afterwards".

"I can do that".

Jennifer kissed him goodbye and then he headed to the waiting room.

She turned back to Dr. Dawkins.

"Ok, let's do this".

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm positive".


	50. Chapter 50

***Later that night***

Jonathan waited and drove Jennifer home. She was very quiet and very tired.

They had a quiet yet normal as possible dinner together and then he did the dishes.

"Darling, would you mind terribly if I headed to bed early? I'm exhausted".

"No, not at all. You go on up, Max and I are going to go get your car and then we will be back and I will come join you".

He kissed her and then headed out.

He and Max got in the car.

"Miss Edwards ok?"

"We went and saw a relationship counselor today and she recommended a therapy that focuses on past trauma and it wore her out."

"You two saw a relationship counselor? You two are great together, Mr. H."

"I know that. I just felt like we were having some communication issues, and she isn't as confident in our relationship like she used to be, and I just felt like we needed to get more solid before we get married".

"Well I hate that she's going through that, but it's best to make all the preparations before the wedding if you can".

"That's what I thought too. I'm glad she agreed to go with me".

They picked up her car.

"I'm going to swing by the post office and check the post office box on my way back home. I'll see you at home, Max".

Jonathan headed to the post office and gathered the mail from the P.O. Box.

He headed home and came inside the house.

He was going through the mail and saw that Jennifer had gotten several letters. He took them all into the office and put them in the filing cabinet. He decided that until she was a little less emotional, he wasn't going to bring up the letters.

"See you in the morning, Max".

"Night, Mr. H."

Jonathan went upstairs and quietly changed for bed.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around Jennifer. As soon as he did, he felt her relax against him.

"Goodnight, I love you always".

He kissed her cheek and then fell asleep next to her, holding her.

***A week later***

Jennifer had seen the therapist a couple times since the first day. She was starting to be less emotional.

Tomorrow was the dinner party with all of their friends and she was excited about it.

She was working from the beach house today. Around lunchtime, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Sign here, ma'am".

She signed the paperwork and handed him the clipboard.

"Here you go. Have a nice day".

"Thank you".

She took the boxes inside and set them on the table.

The first box was a dozen white long-stemmed roses. The second box was a book, with cartoon drawings. The first 12 boxes showed Jennifer typing at her typewriter and then holding the finished copy of her interview book. She turned the page and saw a typed note "To be continued".

She searched in the roses for a card, and didn't find one.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Deanne, it's Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Certainly, one moment".

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi honey. I'm at the beach house. Just got a delivery of flowers and a book. Dare I say it, but I think we have turned a corner".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the gifts arrived, and I wasn't afraid. And this book is actually a very sweet gift. The person drew me in cartoon form and sent me the first few pages and will probably send me a few more, since it says "To be continued".

Jonathan had a gut feeling that just because this part of the book was nice and complimentary, things could still turn sinister. However, it was so great to hear her happy, that he didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Well that's great, baby. I'm glad you weren't afraid."

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

"5:30 at the latest. Max has poker, so how about I take you to dinner?"

"Oh darling, it's so dark and rainy out. Why don't we order it in and snuggle by the fire?"

"You got it. Espana ok?"

"Espana sounds amazing. Chicken taco salad, all the toppings".

"You got it. I love you, more than you know".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She turned on the tv for noise, and got back to work.

She was listening to the tv but she wasn't intently watching it. However, something on the tv caught her attention, so she started paying attention.

" _There are many reasons why a woman can miss her period. Stress, pregnancy, lack of sleep, poor diet"._

" _There are other indications that a woman is pregnant, besides a missed period. Stress, overly emotional, lack of appetite, sleeping changes…"_

A lightbulb went off in Jennifer's head.

She started to think back and realized that the times they were together unprotected, was right before she started to become overly emotional. Thanks to endometriosis, she didn't have regular periods anyways. But no doctor had ever told her she was unable to get pregnant.

She turned the channel and tried to focus on her article again, but it was no use. Finally, around 3:30, she locked the house up, headed to the drugstore and bought several pregnancy tests.

She came straight home.

As soon as she pulled up in front of the house, she bolted from the car, went inside and headed straight upstairs.

She was like a crazy woman, running up the stairs and down the stairs. She grabbed several water bottles, the kitchen timer, and a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She ran back upstairs, and started drinking the water as fast as she could.

She ran back downstairs, and grabbed a disposable cup and then dashed back upstairs.

She decided that it would be easier to pee in a cup and dip all the tests in the cup, one after another, instead of trying to do them the way the instructions said.

As soon as she was finished, she put all the tests on the counter, and then went to the bedroom and set the kitchen timer for 4 minutes.

She laid on the bed imagining her and Jonathan as parents. Her mothering skills would be marginal at best, but she was confident that she would learn to be a great mom over time. One thing was for certain though-Jonathan would be the best dad ever.

When the timer went off, she took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom.

Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative.

She put them all in the trash can under the sink.

She felt the tears come through her eyes and was powerless to stop them. She sank to the floor and leaned against the bathtub. She was absolutely devastated. She felt like her dreams had been crushed.

She stayed there for about a half an hour, crying and feeling like the most worthless woman in the whole world.

Jonathan came in a little early and looked for her all over before heading upstairs. He heard her crying and went to her.

She was in the same spot she had been in the day of the accident with the Bentley.

He didn't say anything, he just sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Baby, you were just fine when I talked to you a few hours ago. What happened?"

She started to cry harder.

"Ok, ok. Take a deep breath".

She sat up and grabbed the trash can and handed it to him.

He started to look through it and realized there were 8 pregnancy tests in the trash can.

The more he looked, the more he realized they all said not pregnant.

"Darling…..this isn't a bad thing. I know it's not what you wanted to see, but I promise you it's not horrible that you aren't pregnant".

She drank some water.

"I was working at the beach house and on the tv, they were talking about the signs of pregnancy. They were talking about how missing your period isn't the only way to tell if you are pregnant. So, I started thinking that might be why I'm so emotional. And the whole way to the drugstore, I was doing something silly that I can't tell you about in hopes that it would result in a negative pregnancy test".

"Darling, you can tell me anything. You know that. I promise, whatever it is, it won't be silly".

"Fine. I was talking in my head to my mom and asking her to help me."

"That's not silly at all."

"Anyways, I wanted to be sure, and there were just so many different options and I kept overthinking it. I mean, if two tests would tell us for sure, why wouldn't three? Or four? And then finally, I told myself that I needed to know without a doubt, so I bought one of all of them and came straight home."

"Then what?"

"Then I grabbed water bottles and the kitchen timer and champagne and two glasses and came upstairs. I took all the tests, set the timer and tried to figure out how to tell you. And instead of me popping a bottle of champagne for us to celebrate, I felt like the worst woman in the world. I know we aren't ready, and I know we agreed to prevent it till after the wedding. It's just, as soon as I realized we might already be pregnant, I…I… I just wanted to give you a child so badly. And no, I don't have the best maternal instincts, and I know I won't ever be an amazing mom. But one thing I do know is that you would be the absolute best daddy, and I just want to give that to you".

"Jennifer, it's ok. Honest. You will be an amazing mom. I would love to have a child with you, when the time is right. The time just wasn't right this time, that's all".

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"And besides, since we aren't pregnant, that means we can still try for a baby, if you want to".

"I can't explain it. I never really wanted kids, till I met you. And then when you took me to the orphanage, I realized that you would be great as a dad, but I still didn't know if I wanted to be a mom. And then today, when they were talking about pregnancy signs on tv and I realized I might be pregnant, I was so scared. And now that it's not happening, I keep thinking if I hadn't been talking to my mom in the car, maybe we would be pregnant."

"I don't think that's the case. I think if you were pregnant and then you weren't, there would be other evidence of that".

"You're probably right. You're right about everything".

"No, actually I'm not".

He kissed her forehead.

He held her for a few more minutes and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Darling, I want to tell you something and I want you to really hear me, ok?"

"Ok".

"All I need in my life, is you and Max. If we have a child, wonderful. If we have two, even better. We could have 24 kids and I would be fine. But we could also never have a kid and I would be just as ok with it, just as fine, because I have you. I love you more than anything else in the world and as far as I'm concerned, you and Max are all the family that I will ever need".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I think, I want us to stay the same. If it happens, great. If not, that's ok too".

"I agree with that. Now, what do you say we change into comfy clothes, and I'll build us a fire? Dinner will be here soon".

She nodded.

They got up and walked into the bedroom to change clothes. Jennifer slipped on some yoga pants and one of Jonathan's t-shirts and a pair of his socks.

"Darling, something is bothering me. If you were pregnant, you wouldn't be able to drink. So why champagne?"

"It was going to be for you. I was going to drink water. I just wanted the moment to be special".

He walked over and put his arms around her.

"And when it happens, it will be".

They went downstairs and snuggled by the fire till dinner arrived.

She fed him bites of her taco salad while he fed her bites of his verde chicken enchiladas.

As the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed outside, Jonathan and Jennifer leaned up against the edge of the couch in front of the fire and just enjoyed each other.

"Darling, I have a theory about why you have been emotional lately".

"Oh, what's that?"

"I think it might be linked to the letters you are getting".


	51. Chapter 51

"Maybe. I haven't been reading the letters. I did read the book today, though".

"Well, now that we know it's not Elliott, maybe this will die down and we can just go on with our lives".

"I hope so".

Jennifer put her head on Jonathan's shoulder and sipped the wine they had poured.

"Did you make another appointment with Dr. Dawkins?"

"Yes. Next Tuesday".

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, I think I can handle it".

She took another sip of wine and then leaned forward and set her wine down.

"Darling, I want to ask you something, and I want you to know that I'm fine with however you answer. I just want to know where you stand on the situation. Do you want us to do a prenup before the wedding?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. I don't see you as someone who's only marrying me for my money. And all I want is for you to be happy, so if bankrupting me is going to make you happy, then take it".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I would never do that to you, ever".

"And I would never do that to you, either".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"This house is so peaceful at night".

"Yeah, it really is. Doesn't feel like a normal house. Feels like someplace in the middle of nowhere".

"Darling, I was doing some thinking earlier. I do feel a bit better now that I'm seeing Dr. Dawkins. And I'm sure I'll see her only 9-10 more times. But I want to make sure you aren't going to see me differently or feel differently about me because I am seeing her".

"Jennifer, I've never told anyone this, till now. But when I got out of the Navy, I was feeling very lost. I was living with Max, on his couch. I was totally broke. If I found a dime on the sidewalk, it was a great day. So, I started working odd jobs, trying to save up the money to start my company. But instead, I spent that money on a counselor. And she took pity on me and only charged me for every other session. And just like you, I was afraid that other people would judge me and treat me differently for going. What I found instead, is that one, just about everyone will see a counselor of some kind at some point in their life, and that's ok. It's better than ok, actually. I saw mine for a few months, and she helped me to work up the courage to talk to Max about my future plans, and to take the leap and start Hart Industries. So, not only will I never look at you differently for taking care of yourself this way, I will be one of many people who can actually understand how you feel. I don't think you have anything wrong with you, I think you just have to fix what that jackass Manning broke".

"I never thought of it that way, but it does make sense".

He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"No matter what happens, baby, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me".

She reached up and grabbed his arms.

He held her for a few minutes, and then he got up and stoked the fire.

They moved to the couch.

When he came to sit back down, she got up and straddled his lap and hugged him.

"I'm so grateful to have you, and for the way you love me like you do".

She kissed him a few times.

He pulled her closer to him and then lifted his shirt up over her head.

He held her head as his lips found their way to hers. His tongue parted her lips and probed her mouth, as she leaned into him and tightened her arms around him.

She reached down and started pulling his shirt up.

"Man, it's really storming out there. I brought Pizza".

Max came in and shut the door behind him.

Seeing what he was interrupting, he quickly headed to the kitchen.

Jennifer was so embarrassed.

She quickly put his shirt back on.

"He didn't see anything, darling. You had your back to him".

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's wondering why I was in your lap".

"I'm sure he's not. He's Max. He's the original Ladies' Man".

"Can you just go talk to him? Please?"

"I'll be right back".

Jonathan kissed her head as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Max".

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Mr. H."

"It's alright, Max. We already ate, but we might join you for a piece of pizza".

He took a look and saw that Max had gotten a meat lovers for him and Jonathan and a veggie pizza just for Jennifer.

He went and got Jennifer.

"Darling, he got you a veggie pizza. You feel up to having a slice?"

She hesitated.

"It's ok, he's cool about these things".

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Max, how was poker?"

"Lousy. They went up on the buy in but cut the prize in half. So, I left".

"Don't blame you".

"I thought about having a weekly poker game here, but I didn't know how you two was gonna feel about that".

"Fine with me".

"Fine with me as well. This is your house too, Max".

"She's right, Max".

They ate a couple pieces of pizza with him and then decided to go upstairs.

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

They headed upstairs and changed into their pajamas.

"Darling, did you ever have a hobby that you used to do a lot and now you don't?"

"Yeah. Chasing girls".

"Jonathan, I'm serious".

"I am too. I was only interested in sports, electronics, and girls as a teen, darling. If you couldn't hit it, kick it, shoot it, watch it, tune it, eat it, or date it, I wasn't interested".

She chuckled.

"What about you?"

"I miss playing the piano. We always had one in the house growing up and I miss having one around."

She snuggled down on his chest.

They chatted about an assortment of topics, until Jennifer fell asleep.

Jonathan kissed her goodnight and snuggled her a little tighter, before falling asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer was ready for the dinner party when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi baby".

She leaned up to kiss him a few times.

"Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready".

Jennifer started putting her wedding planning stuff in the car. She had two notebooks-one with magazines, and one with her wedding notebook.

She had decided to go casual but cute for this. She had put on a pair of distressed jeans, a purple v-cut long-sleeved top, and some brown slides.

Jonathan put on a fresh dress shirt, and a pair of khakis.

He came out of the bedroom and found her in the kitchen.

He slid up next to her and kissed her temple.

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. How were your meetings?"

"Long. Pointless. Thoughts of spending time with you kept me going".

"You're so sweet".

She kissed him a few times and then they headed out.

"Darling, did you make any of those mushroom caps?"

"Laura and James are having the party catered darling. I promise, I'll make you some mushrooms tomorrow".

"Are you sure you don't want to whip some up and take them with us?"

"I'm positive. We don't have time, we don't have the groceries, and like I already told you, it's being catered".

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

They quietly drove to Laura and James'. Jennifer was enthralled with the houses in the neighborhood.

"These estates are absolutely palatial!"

"Yeah, they are nice. I looked at them several years ago. The HOA is too restrictive, in my opinion".

"How so?"

"Well, take that house for example. See how you can barely see it from the road?"

"Yes".

"So, the HOA rules state that you can only have 2 cars parked in the driveway at a time, and for no more than 3 hours in a row. So, my first thought is, if you can't see it, who cares? And my second thought is, what if you have two teenagers? Are they supposed to park at the neighbor's house and walk home? Insane. So, I asked my lawyer who lives in this neighborhood, and he said the residents have fought the board on rules like that for years, to no avail. In the end, I decided that this neighborhood wasn't for me. And honestly, I think the only reason Laura and James still live in this neighborhood is because their children are too young to drive".

"Probably so".

He pulled them up to the house and parked.

He came around and opened the door for her and then carried the bags in for her.

Jennifer and Jonathan were the last to arrive and everyone was glad to see them.

"Hi, come on in. Everyone, the power couple is here!"

"Power couple?"

"Oh, you know what I mean".

Jennifer was confused.

"No, I'm afraid I don't".

Susan was at a loss for words.

"I just meant that when you two are in the room, nobody can take their eyes off you".

"She's right darling. They are all enamored by your beauty, but no one more so than me".

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"Darling, how about some wine?"

"Please. White, and can you put a couple ice cubes in it if it's not cold?"

"Of course".

Jennifer sat down with Laura and the other ladies while Jonathan went to the kitchen to get her wine.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. I know you didn't. I think she just misunderstood. She's dealing with a lot right now, and she's been a little jumpy."

He took her glass of wine to Jennifer and sat down next to her.

Everyone was asking her wedding questions.

"Ok, so what are your colors?"

"Admiral and Sapphire".

"So, in reality, her colors are blue and blue".

"Jonathan!"

"Well, they are both shades of blue, darling".

"I know that. But they are individual shades of blue, darling. They each have their own hue and chemical makeup".

"If you say so".

The ladies helped her pick out everything, and Susan and Bill were able to answer a lot of Jennifer's questions.

"Jennifer, we each bought a bridesmaid's dress today. We want you to pick which one you like the best".

"Sure, I'm fine with that".

The ladies went and put the dresses on, and then came back to the living room.

Susan had on a strapless, tufted sequined baby blue dress. It was floor length and had a thigh-high slit.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Yes, actually. It feels heavy when you are holding it, but it doesn't feel heavy to wear it".

"Plus, you could wear it again, to a fancy ball or something".

"Yes, that's another plus".

Laura had on a silk organza tea length dress, in a darker blue. It was one shoulder, and it had a ruffled edge.

"This dress comes in a floor length also. It's very comfortable and easy to move around in".

Vanessa had on a bright blue convertible jersey dress with cap sleeves. It was knee length and looked just darling on her.

In the end, Jennifer chose the sequin one, in Admiral.

"Ok darling, it's your turn. You have to decide if the guys are wearing tuxedo's, black suits with blue ties, or gray suits with blue ties. I brought a bow tie and a neck tie so you can decide, and I'm sure James has a black suit or a gray suit here we can look at".

Jonathan looked at the other guys.

"Gray suits?"

"Sure".

"Darker blue or lighter blue tie?"

"Darker".

"Cool".

Jennifer smirked at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha".

He leaned over and kissed her.

The men started playing cards, while the ladies started planning centerpieces.

By the time Jonathan and Jennifer headed home that night, practically every detail of the wedding was planned. Jennifer felt great about the progress.

They pulled up and parked and came inside.

Max was in the kitchen, scrubbing his arms in the sink. He was covered in black paint.

"What happened to you?"

"I went to the other house, Mr. H, on account of I think I left something in my closet there. The batteries are dead in my garage door opener, so I had to go in through the front door. And as soon as I opened the door, this bucket of paint spills on me from up top. It got all over everything. The door, the door mat, the cement. I'm real sorry, Mr. H. I didn't know what to do, so I kicked my shoes off, went inside and grabbed a garbage bag and came back home".

"What were you looking for at the other house?"

"The heating pad I use for my back sometimes".

"It's in the downstairs closet, Max. I'll get it for you".

Jennifer went and got the heating pad and brought it to him.

"Are you hurt, Max?"

"No, I'm ok Miss Edwards. It just don't make no sense".

He turned the water off and grabbed the rag towel.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Night you two".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

Jennifer headed to the bedroom and Jonathan followed her a few minutes later.

"I feel horrible, darling."

"Yeah, me too. I'll call a painter and a contractor to come and clean up the mess".

They climbed into bed and she slid behind him and started giving him a back rub.

"Oh that feels fantastic".

"You deserve it, honey. You put up with all the girly stuff tonight".

After his backrub was over, she gave him a back scratch.

He practically fell asleep leaning up against her.

He turned the tv on and started flipping through the channels before settling on the news.

They watched till the end and then turned it off.

She straddled him as he reached up and turned out the light.

"I can't wait to be at my father's this weekend."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What if we leave early in the morning? Give ourselves an extra day".

"No, I have to work in the morning. Earliest we can leave is around 2".

She leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"I could talk to the boss".

"I'm almost positive he's not going to go for it".

"Is there anything I could do to change his mind?"

"This meeting has to happen, baby. My staff has been working on it for weeks".

She stopped kissing his chest.

"Ok, I understand".

"I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can, and if we are still meeting at 12, I'm calling the meeting and sending everyone home".

"You better, mister".

She gave him another kiss and then he flipped them so she was on her back.

They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep together.


	52. Chapter 52

Jonathan and Jennifer's plane arrived in VA around 9 p.m.

Traffic was light, so they arrived at her father's house around 9:45.

Walter came out and helped them unload the bags.

"Hi Walter!"

"Hi Miss Jennifer, Mr. Jonathan".

"Walter, how is my dad? I mean, how is he, really?"

"Broken foot and two broken toes. Got him the knee scooter and he's fine on that. Doctor says he should be able to put weight on his foot in about a week or two".

"Great. Thanks, Walter."

"He's in the study. Go on in, I'll take your bags upstairs".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed in the house, and found her dad in the study.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hi Pa!"

She came over and gave him a huge hug.

"Jonathan, great to see you, son".

"Hello sir, great to see you as well".

"Walter saved you two some dinner. Hope you brought your appetite."

"We did, indeed. Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Splendid idea."

Jennifer helped him up and he got settled on the knee scooter, and they made their way to the dining room.

Jennifer told him all about the conference she presented at while they ate.

"And then Jonathan surprised me by coming to watch me. I didn't know he was there till it was over".

"She did a wonderful job, sir. She was the best person who presented all day".

"He's only saying that because he only watched me present, Pa".

"Well, he's a smart man. I'm inclined to believe him".

Jennifer volunteered to help Walter with the dishes, so Jonathan walked with Stephen back to the living room.

"Jonathan, son, how is Jennifer really doing?"

"It's a toss-up, sir. Some days she's great, some days she's not so great. I think the possibility that Elliott could return really got to her. I had a guy at my company do some digging, and found out that he's in jail in Australia for at least the next two years. He contacted me a few weeks ago about doing business with him and I turned him down. Apparently, he was sentenced the next week to 64 months in jail".

"Son, I'm going to tell you a secret about my daughter. She puts on a confident air, but when she is really scared, really hurt, even though she appears to be tough, it's easy to cut her to the core. And because she gets so hurt, it sometimes takes her several weeks or months even to get over it. After Elliott hurt her the last time, it was almost 5 months before I saw her smile again. She'll come around a lot sooner this time, I'm sure, because she has you".

"There's nothing I won't do for her, I promise you that".

"I believe that. I'm glad she has found someone she can be happy with. Has she had the nightmares yet?"

"Once".

"Trust me son, they're coming".

Seeing Jennifer coming, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, how's business, Jonathan?"

"Very good, very good, indeed".

Jennifer came and sat down next to Jonathan.

"Ok Pa. Out with it. How did you hurt your foot?"

"I was changing a lightbulb and the ladder slipped".

"Off of what?"

He looked at her sheepishly.

"The stairs".

"You had a ladder on the stairs?! Are you crazy?! You could have been killed! Pa, that was so reckless!"

"Well, darling, Walter wasn't feeling well, and it had to get done. I didn't purposely think I was going to fall, it just sort of happened".

"I didn't say you did it on purpose. Look, what if I find you a handyman. Will you promise me you will call them next time instead of climbing up and doing it yourself?"

"Jennifer, I can't call them to come change one tiny lightbulb".

"Pa!"

"Ok, ok. I promise".

"Wonderful, I will find you one tomorrow. Is there anything Jonathan and I can help you with while we are here?"

"Yes, actually. I made a list. We can tackle it after lunch tomorrow".

"We will be glad to help you out".

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in. I will see you two in the morning. Walter took your bags upstairs, you two are welcome to whichever room you want to stay in".

Jennifer looked at him, shocked.

"It's ok, Jennifer. You two are engaged now. You're a grown woman."

"That I am, Pa".

"Goodnight sir, see you in the morning".

"Goodnight Pa".

"Goodnight".

Jennifer and Jonathan made their way upstairs as Stephen made his way to his bedroom.

As soon as they got into Jennifer's room, she flipped.

"I can't believe it. I never thought in a million years he would let us stay together".

"I'm shocked too."

"He really likes you. He's never sat and talked that long with any of my boyfriends that I've brought home to meet him before".

"He's a good man".

"That he is".

She looked around the room for a minute.

"We can stay in here or we can stay in the other room with a double bed. You pick".

He sat on the bed and lied down to test it.

He then took her hand and they went and tested the other bed in the other room.

"I like your room better. This one is too firm".

He sat up on the edge of the bed and she stood in between his legs and put her arms around his neck.

"I thought you liked firm".

He reached up and squeezed her boob.

"Jonathan! My father is just downstairs".

"I do, in certain situations. But not to sleep".

"Lucky me".

He scooped her up and carried her back to her room.

"Lucky us".

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early, and came downstairs in time for breakfast.

"Morning you two".

"Morning Pa".

"Morning sir".

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, we slept just fine. How's your foot this morning?"

"It hurts, but I'll manage".

Walter brought in trays of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs for breakfast, along with juice and coffee.

"This looks great, Walter. You're the best".

"Jennifer, I see you have your riding clothes on. That must mean you are going riding this morning?"

"I was planning on it. Darling, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, that sounds fun".

"It's supposed to snow tonight, so today might be the only time all weekend you can ride".

"I hope not, but if it is, then it is".

After a nice breakfast, Jennifer and Jonathan linked hands and headed out to the stables.

"I love it out here. The air is so crisp, so clean".

"Yeah, it feels good".

They picked their horses and saddled up and then took off. Jennifer took him down the trails and along the back of the property and then back up the side and back around to the pond.

They stopped to let the horses drink some water.

"Darling, are you warm enough?"

"You could make me a lot warmer".

He leaned down to kiss her for a few minutes.

"Jonathan, that was sweet, but I'm serious. I know you aren't used to this climate".

"I'm ok, darling. Really".

A few seconds later, snow started to fall. They had a romantic ride back to the barn, and groomed and put the horses away.

They laced their fingers together and started walking towards the house.

They got about halfway there and then Jennifer suddenly stopped.

"Kiss me".

He kissed her passionately for a minute and then they started walking again.

"What was that for?"

"I've never been kissed in the snow before".

"Oh, well, happy to oblige".

They headed inside and found Walter building a fire.

"Great idea, Walter. It's gotten positively frigid outside".

"Here, let me help you Walter".

"Thank you, Mr. Jonathan".

After the fire was going, Walter went and made hot chocolate for everyone.

Jennifer was sitting with her dad.

"So darling, how is your freelance coming?"

"Great. I was nominated for an award recently. I don't think I'm going to be able to go to the awards ceremony, but it's nice to be nominated".

"What award was it?"

"The Pulitzer. My article was about a doctor who worked at several different clinics. He was abusing his patients, for years until one of them had the guts to report him. Everyone looked the other way until the police were involved. And now, at last count, there are over 200 victims and probably more coming forward. He's facing over 200 years in prison".

"That's crazy that he was able to do that for that long".

"Yeah, it is. I don't see how the people who knew and looked the other way can live with themselves".

The three of them spent the afternoon chatting and enjoyed watching the snowfall.

Most of what Stephen wanted them to do for him were outside projects so that was put on hold.

Just before dinner, Jonathan and Jennifer bundled up and went outside to play in the snow. They built a snowman, made snow angels, had a short snowball fight. They were just about to go sledding when Stephen opened the door and told them it was almost time for dinner.

They were laughing when they came inside.

"Well you two sound like you had fun".

"We did. Jonathan's not used to snow, Pa".

"I can't imagine living with snow all the time".

"You get used to it. Come on, we better change for dinner".

"Uh, darling, let's go informal tonight. No sense dressing up when it's just us and it's cold out".

"Ok Pa".

They headed upstairs and changed into dry clothes.

Jennifer put on a pair of well-worn jeans and some thick socks, and one of her favorite long-sleeved shirts. Jonathan put on a pair of jeans and a sweater.

They shared a few sweet kisses and then went downstairs.

Stephen was at the table.

"Walter made chili, plus a new recipe he wants us to try out".

"Great, I can't wait to try it".

Jennifer cozied up to Jonathan.

"What was your favorite thing we did in the snow, darling?"

"Snowball fight".

"Really? Even though I beat you, that was your favorite part?"

"You didn't beat me".

"Oh, yes I did. I made more snowballs than you, and I got more hits than you".

"Yeah, but I was more strategic than you".

"So, what?"

"So, what? So, I win, you lose, that's what".

"Son, you are never going to get her to admit she lost".

"That's because I didn't lose, Pa".

"Ok, fine. I want a rematch. Tomorrow. We each make 50 snowballs, first one to run out loses".

"Deal".

She leaned over and kissed him just as Walter was bringing their dinner in.

"Ok folks. Here we go. Chili, plus something new I created. Soup sticks. Breadsticks, dipped in soup".

"Sounds great, Walter".

"Looks yummy".

Jennifer tried the rosemary breadstick dipped in tomato bisque. Stephen tried the cornbread dipped in chicken noodle soup, and Jonathan tried the garlic bread dipped in Italian chicken chowder. They all loved it.

They had a nice dinner, and then headed to the living room to watch a movie.

Jennifer cuddled up with Jonathan under a blanket, and fell asleep halfway through the movie.

Stephen and Jonathan watched till the end.

"Well, I'm headed to bed. If you tickle her just right, she'll wake up".

"Oh that's ok, I can pick her up and carry her. She's exhausted".

"Very well. See you in the morning".

"Goodnight".

Jonathan picked Jennifer up. As soon as he had her in his arms, she woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Movies over. I was taking you to bed".

He set her down and they walked upstairs together.

She got an extra blanket out of the closet and put it on the bed.

"Darling, do you like it warm at night or cooler? We have a space heater if we need it".

"I'm from California, remember? I'm not used to this".

"I know, that's why I'm asking".

She put on a nightgown and a pair of socks and climbed into bed.

Jonathan put on his pajamas and climbed in and joined her.

"Darling, are you going to be warm enough? Those pajamas are pretty thin".

"Yes, because I have you to warm me up".

"Oh, I see".

"Darling, something you said earlier has been bothering me. Why wouldn't you go to the Pulitzer ceremony?"

"For the same reason I have turned down media requests to be interviewed about it. I don't want the publicity".

"But darling, you earned the award if you win it. You don't want to miss that".

"I know. But I can't take the chance that whomever is sending me these letters and flowers and gifts won't be there".

"Darling, you can't hide in the house forever. Now you worked really hard, you did an amazing job, and you deserve to win the award, and you earned the right to be there when they give it to you. And who's to say that if you don't go, that the letters will stop?"

"Nobody. But someone else who might have started won't see me if I don't go".

"Jennifer, the chances of someone else doing this is less than zero".

"Jonathan, I don't want to argue with you, alright? I've made up my mind. I would much rather spend the weekend with you in our new house than at some stuffy awards ceremony, alright?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then reached up and turned out the light.

He reached up and turned it back on.

"Jonathan!-"

"Just give me a minute, will you? All I'm saying is, I don't want you to regret this. And you are so talented and intelligent, you know that. But this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, Jennifer. And you will kick yourself in the butt if you miss it. Now, I will hire as much security as you think is necessary, to keep you safe while you are there. I will post them around the house and have someone screen our mail so you never have to see another letter if that's what you want. Just promise me you'll think about it".

"Fine, I'll think about it. Happy?"

"Jennifer, I don't want to fight with you".

"Then you shouldn't have started it".

"I didn't start it. I was asking you a question".

"Ok great, I answered the question. Anything else?"

"Yes".

He grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I love you".

"Oh that's not fair!" She gave him a half smile.

"See….admit it. You love me too".

"Of course I do. I hate it when I'm mad at you and I can't stay mad at you because you're cute".

"I wasn't trying to make you mad, honest. I just want you to think about it, that's all".

He leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"Plus….we could spend the weekend in New York…."

"The ceremony is in the middle of the week, darling".

"So, we'll make it an extra long weekend".

He pulled her on top of him.

"We can see your favorite Broadway plays, we can eat at your favorite restaurants, we can do whatever you want, I promise."

"Ok, fine. If I win, we will go".

She kissed him.

"It's a good thing you're cute".

He rolled them so she was on her back.

"Oh? Does being cute get me to first base?"

He kissed her passionately.

"Mmmmhmmm".

He leaned down and kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe.

"Second base?"

"Most definitely".

He reached up and turned out the light.

He lifted her nightgown.

"Nobody's covering third base, so it looks like I'm headed for home".

"Homerun".

They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep together.

***Saturday***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up and got ready for breakfast and then headed downstairs.

Walter made another one of Jennifer's favorite meals-blueberry pancakes with bacon and fresh fruit.

The snow had continued to fall overnight, and looked to be about 4 inches deep.

"Darling, how about we go sledding before our rematch?"

"Sure".

After breakfast, they bundled up extra well, and then headed to the garage. She found the sleds, and the keys to the 4-wheeler.

She wheeled the 4-wheeler out of the garage and drove them to the back of the property where the big hill was.

For the next two hours, they slid down the hill. They raced, they took turns, they went together. They had the absolute best time together, and then finally decided to head back to the house.

Jennifer let him drive the 4-wheeler, and sat behind him, holding on to his waist.

He drove them back to the house and pulled it up to the garage.

She hopped off the back, and they wheeled it in to its parking spot.

As soon as they got inside, Jennifer grabbed an ice cream scoop and a measuring cup and wooden spoon.

"Ok, it's rematch time. Here's a hint-use this to make the snowballs, city boy".

She kissed him and darted out the front door.

He ran after her.

They got busy making their snowballs, and sneaking glances at each other.

Soon enough, the fight was on. Jennifer got the first hit, and got the most hits. Jonathan slowed down so that she would run out first. She caught on and stopped throwing. He threw all of his and then she threw her last one.

"Ha! I win!"

"Dang, I can't believe I fell for that".

"You were a good sport, darling".

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Well, if I have to lose, I'm glad to lose to someone as beautiful as you".

They played in the snow a little longer and then went inside.

Jennifer went and sat with her dad for a bit. Jonathan joined her after he took off some of his layers.

"Darling, I will be in London as soon as I get my cast off in a few weeks, until the end of July".

"Perfect. And remember, you are coming to California for our wedding in September".

"Yes, I have that marked off".

She told him about the wedding plans so far.

"Have you two picked a honeymoon yet?"

"Not yet. We haven't talked about it really".

"Your mother and I honeymooned in Spain. I wanted Paris, but she had grown up there so that wasn't really a trip for her".

"I thought about Monaco the other night. But Santorini sounds wonderful too. And I have always wanted to go to the Maldives".

"We can go wherever you want to".

Walter made them more soup on a stick for dinner-loaded potato soup with sourdough bread chunks, and tomato basil bisque with sourdough bread bowls.

Jonathan built a fire in the fireplace, and Walter made everyone a brandy. They had a very relaxing evening. Around 8 p.m., the phone rang.

Walter appeared in the living room.

"Mr. Jonathan? A man named Max is on the phone for you".

"Oh, thanks Walter."

"You can take it in the study, if you want".

"Thank you, sir".

Jonathan headed into the study to take his phone call. Jennifer took their dishes to the kitchen. Stephen decided to go put his nightclothes on.

He passed the study on his way to his bedroom.

"Ok Max. Just put the letters in the filing cabinet in the office. I'll add more security when I get home next week. And let's not tell Jennifer about this. Thanks Max".

He was just hanging up when Stephen made his presence known.

"What is this you are keeping from my daughter?"


	53. Chapter 53

"Nothing, really. Just a few wedding surprises".

"I see. Well, if I can help in anyway, I'm happy to do so".

"Thank you, sir".

Jonathan returned to the living room and found Jennifer coming out of the kitchen.

"How's Max?"

"Great. He was just checking in".

Stephen rolled into the living room and turned on the news so they could catch the weather.

' _More snow is predicted to impact the area tomorrow, as two new systems move into the area, bringing as much as 5 inches of snow and heavy winds with them"._

"Darling, we better head out in the morning so we don't get stuck".

"I agree".

Jonathan headed to the study to call Jack and make the arrangements. After the weather was over, Stephen headed to bed and Jennifer and Jonathan did the same.

"Night Pa".

"Night Sir".

"Night you two".

They headed up and changed into some warm pajamas.

Jennifer got the bed all situated with the extra blanket and climbed in. Jonathan climbed in and joined her.

"Darling, I've been thinking. Any chance we can go to your ranch and get snowed in?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged".

He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled onto his chest.

"What if our honeymoon was somewhere snowy?"

"I'm not sure we can find something like that in September unless we went to the North Pole".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Do you ever go skiing?"

"Yeah, I've been a few times".

They chatted till she fell asleep. He held her all night long and slept right next to her.

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had a quick breakfast with her dad and then said their goodbyes.

"We are going to see you soon, Pa. Have a good time in London".

"I enjoyed your visit, darling. I'll call you when I get settled".

"Sir, it was wonderful to see you. Thank you for your hospitality".

"Jonathan, my boy, you are welcome here anytime. Thank you for looking after my wild child, here".

"Pa, would you stop? I am no wild child".

"You're right. You're a wild woman, darling".

"Jonathan!"

"And it's one of the many, many things I love about you, darling".

He kissed her temple.

"Well, we better head out. Promise me Pa, no more superhero home remodeling jobs?"

"I promise".

"Walter has the number of the handyman I found for you."

"Very well. Call me when you get home".

"We will. We love you".

She gave him a final hug and then they headed out the door.

They had an easy drive to the airport, with Jonathan taking it a little slower than normal due to the snow. He ran them through a drive thru of a gourmet coffee shop and got them both a coffee.

They made it to the airport, and boarded the plane. Jennifer immediately snuggled up next to Jonathan under a blanket, and got comfortable.

"Thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"For what?"

"For taking me to see my dad, darling".

"You don't have to thank me for that, Jennifer. I enjoyed seeing him".

"So, this weekend is the ball, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm excited. I can't wait".

"It's always a really fun evening".

He pulled them up a movie to watch on the plane tv, and they settled in.

Before they knew it, they were landing.

Max picked them up and drove them to the house.

Jennifer headed upstairs to take a bubble bath, while Jonathan talked with Max in the kitchen.

"I put the letters in the office like you asked me, Mr. H. The flowers that were sent to her are in the garage. And the cameras at the beach house were cut again, along with the motion light detectors".

"Damn. Ok, thanks, Max".

"I'm going to start dinner. Primavera stuffed chicken sound ok?"

"Sounds amazing, Max".

He poured Jennifer a glass of wine and took it upstairs to her.

"Great idea, darling".

She took a nice long sip and then set it on the side of the tub.

"Want to climb in and join me?"

"Not right now. Max is making dinner for us. Primavera stuffed chicken".

"Oh, that sounds good. We haven't had that in ages".

"Yeah, it has been a long time".

He pulled a stool up behind the tub and scrubbed her back for her, and washed her hair. He rubbed her shoulders and neck for a few minutes.

"Oh, that feels good".

She stayed in till the water got cold, and then got out.

"Darling, are we staying in tonight?"

"Yes".

"Perfect".

She put on some sweats and one of his t-shirts. She threw her hair up in a bun and then they headed downstairs.

Dinner was excellent as always. Max regaled them with what happened at the poker tables and at the track.

"How's your father, Miss Edwards?"

"I'm not sure, Max. He's changed a lot. He was much different this trip than he's ever been".

"Different how?"

"Well, he let me and Jonathan stay together. He never once told us to stop being affectionate with each other, whereas in years past, he would have more than likely preferred that there be 6 feet of space in all directions between me and the boy I had brought home. He seemed different, as in older, but also as in weaker".

"Darling, he's no spring chicken. And you are his daughter, and he finally accepted that you are a grown woman".

"I know that. It's just…he looked different. He seemed different".

"You also haven't seen him in a long time, darling".

"Yeah, that's a good point".

Jennifer did the dishes when they were finished, while Max and Jonathan headed to the living room to watch the Lakers' game.

She disappeared upstairs. When the game was over, Jonathan locked up and went looking for her, and found her in their bedroom doing an exercise tape.

Sweat was pouring off her, as she did pushup after pushup.

"94…95…96".

He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed and read while she finished her workout.

As soon as she finished, she quickly showered and then changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with him.

"Feel better?"

"Oh yes."

She snuggled up to him.

"Do you have a busy day tomorrow?"

"I have a few meetings. But I don't plan on working late or anything. What about you?"

"I'm going to the beach house to work. If I can get my article finished, I'll have time to start my next one".

"That's one of the things I love about you, your mind is always working".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Can you sneak away for lunch tomorrow?"

"No, unfortunately I cannot. I promise, I'll make it up to you".

"Oh, that's alright. I just thought it would be fun to have lunch with you, that's all. Kind of like a day date".

"We will have one soon, I promise".

He kissed her forehead.

"Darling, did you ever think we were going to end up here?"

"You mean in this house?"

"No. More like, living together before marriage, and together almost from the second we saw each other".

"Well, I knew I wanted to spend more time with you the minute I saw you, yes. As far as living together, I never really thought about it before. Why? Are you moving out or something?"

She chuckled.

"No, don't be silly. I was just thinking about how much Pa has changed. I mean, he and Momma used to always stress "save yourself for marriage, no living together before you're married". But, I met you and the rest is history. I wouldn't be able to stay away from you if I tried".

"Same here. You are the first woman besides Nikki who I ever let spend more than one or two nights".

"You're the only guy that I ever really wanted to spend more than one or two nights with".

"Well, look at us. We figured it out, didn't we?"

"We did. We graduated from the school of life".

They shared a few sweet kisses, and then he rolled on top of her and made love to her a few times.

He cradled her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He kissed her cheek and then fell asleep next to her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan had breakfast together, and then she headed to the beach house, and he headed to the office.

He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"Bye honey, have a good day. I love you".

"Bye baby. I love you too. I'll see you tonight".

They shared several kisses and then she got in the car.

He opened the garage door for them, and let her go first.

She waved at him as she pulled out of the driveway, and then headed to the beach house.

She had several phone calls to make and return, as well as research to do on the article she was currently writing.

She made a pot of coffee, and then turned on the tv and sat down and got busy.

She worked steadily till 3, and then headed to the post office to collect the mail before heading home.

She stopped and shopped and picked up a few things for Jonathan's birthday on her way home.

She was going through the mail and realized that the letter writer had sent her a few more letters. She took them to the office and put them in the file in the filing cabinet and then headed upstairs to workout.

When Jonathan got home, she was sweating away in their bedroom.

"Hi darling".

"He….llo".

He watched her in complete and total awe of her energy.

After she finished, she quickly showered and then came downstairs and sat with him.

"Hi baby".

"Hi handsome".

She sat in his lap and kissed him a few times.

"Did your meetings go ok?"

"Yeah, they did".

"Wonderful".

"Did you finish your article?"

"Yeah, I did. And I accepted a freelance position with an editor. Her name is Marcia Wallace, and she's from California, so it will be easier to meet with her if I need to".

"That's wonderful!'

"Only thing she said I needed to have at the beach house that I don't have is a fax machine. Apparently, she likes to fax her writers their assignments".

"We can definitely arrange that".

She leaned down and kissed him again. That kiss turned into a much longer, slower kiss.

"Dinner's ready!"

"On our way, Max".

They shared one more kiss and then made their way to the kitchen.

"Smells great, Max".

"What are we having, Max?"

"Sausage stuffed pasta shells and a salad."

"Sounds wonderful".

They had just finished dinner when the phone rang. Max got up and got it.

"Hello? Yes, he's right here".

He passed the phone to Jonathan.

"I'll take it in the office, Max".

Jennifer was doing the dishes, so Max started putting the leftovers away.

Jonathan finished his phone call and then came back into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.

"How about a movie?"

"That sounds nice".

He went and got the movie all set up while she finished drying the dishes.

After she was finished, she came and snuggled up with him on the couch.

Max decided to join them.

The movie was about a lady who thought she had an illness, so she started eating as healthy as possible, trying to cure it without medicine. She didn't realize that her doctor was scamming her and she wasn't sick at all.

"All that healthy eating stuff is a bunch of bunk".

"Now Max, that's not true. Healthy eating is an easy way to ensure you live a long and happy life."

"Yeah, I get that Miss Edwards. But it's just so gross tasting".

"It doesn't have to taste bad all the time, Max. You just have to make small changes and incorporate things that you know you like that are healthy also. And it doesn't have to be just eating, it could be taking vitamins, or just cutting out unhealthy greasy foods".

"The grease is what makes it taste good, Miss Edwards".

Jonathan chuckled.

Jennifer shifted her weight and leaned back against him.

"Max, I tell you what. You can have the week off from cooking. I will take over the menu planning, and the grocery shopping and the cooking. You give me one week, and I promise I will make you healthy meals that I know you will love by the end of the week. And I guarantee you will feel better too".

"Fine, you're on Miss Edwards. I don't think you are gonna get me to like vegetables, but we'll give it a shot".

"Perfect! I'm going to start planning right now".

She jumped up all excited and headed to the kitchen.

"Mr. H., what did I just agree to?"

"I have no idea, Max".

***The next day***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan and had breakfast with him, and then headed to the market.

She picked up all the ingredients, vitamins, and produce she would need for the next week and then headed back to Willow Pond.

She spent about an hour getting rid of the things they wouldn't need in the kitchen.

By the time Jonathan got home from the office, she was just about to put dinner in the oven.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Have a good day?"

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Had a long meeting that ran through lunch, so we ordered in pizza. I brought the leftovers home".

"Great thinking, Mr. H."

"Jonathan Charles, this box is still warm! You just bought this on the way home!"

"Sorry Max, I tried".

She put their dinner in the oven, while Jonathan took the pizza out to the garage.

Jennifer finished mixing the salad and then made the homemade dressing.

Jonathan set the table and Max got everyone drinks.

"Ok, up first, we have a fresh Lentil loaf, along with some roasted artichoke puree. Next, we have a falafel salad with tahini dressing. And for dessert, we have kale chips dipped in a ¼ teaspoon of vegan chocolate."

Jonathan took a bite of the lentil loaf. He tried to hide the disgust on his face. Max didn't try at all.

"Miss Edwards, if you don't mind me saying so, this tastes like worn out shoe leather".

"Max, give it a chance. Jonathan, you like it, don't you?"

"Max, it doesn't taste like worn-out shoe leather. It tastes more like brand new shoe leather".

"Jonathan!"

"Just being honest, darling".

"Well, that just means more for me. You two will probably like the salad".

"Where's the meat?"

"There is no meat, Max. This is vegan friendly, vegetarian friendly, and gluten free".

Jonathan ate about half of his salad. Max picked at his.

Max volunteered to clean up the kitchen after dinner. As soon as Jennifer wasn't looking, he dumped the lentil loaf in the garbage.

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the living room to watch tv while Max snuck to the garage and ate a few slices of the pizza Jonathan brought home.

He came and joined them about an hour later, and they all watched a movie together.

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to bed when the movie was over.

"Night Max, see you in the morning".

"Night Max. Breakfast is all taken care of, so you don't have to get up early or anything".

"Night you two".

They headed into the bedroom and changed into their pajamas.

"Darling, where's my toothpaste?"

"I picked you up a new one, darling. It's in the left hand drawer."

"Darling, this is just baking soda. There's no mint".

"Jonathan, this is healthier, I promise".

They climbed into bed and Jennifer scooted over right next to Jonathan.

Jennifer set the alarm a little earlier than normal, and then snuggled up to Jonathan.

"What's your day like tomorrow?"

"I have a couple meetings in the morning, then a longer meeting in the afternoon and then I'm coming home".

"That sounds nice".

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm going to write up a few op-ed pieces for Marcia, and send them to her, and I also need to finish the article I started today".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you, darling. You are the most amazing journalist".

"Thank you. I'm pretty proud of you too".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He returned the kiss, deepening the passion.

"You think we can keep the passion going for the next 50 years?"

"Oh, I think we will keep it going. I think we will more than double it".

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, darling, we love each other. Like we never loved anyone else. It's just you and me against the world".

He rolled on top of her and made love to her a few times, before they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up when the alarm went off and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Jonathan came down about an hour later, just as she was taking it out of the oven.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

He came over and kissed her.

"Can I pour you a cup of coffee?"

"No, we aren't having coffee. Too much caffeine is bad for you. I made you a vitamin rich, nutrient full smoothie".

She poured his smoothie into a glass and stuck a straw in it.

"Here's yours. I made it with your favorite fruits-watermelon, banana and strawberries".

"Thanks."

He was less than pleased.

"And breakfast is ready".

"Today is typically omelet day".

"Not today. Today, we are having algae muffins, and eggless veggie cups".

She made his plate and made one for Max, who joined them a few minutes later.

"Morning Max. Fruit smoothies and algae muffins are ready".

Jonathan took a bite of his muffin. He immediately got up and grabbed the butter and jelly and the salt.

"Jonathan, we can't put butter and salt on everything".

"Jennifer, it's the only way I can eat it".

"You don't like the algae muffin?"

"Not really. I'm not a fan of algae, darling".

"It's an acquired taste, Jonathan. It has great benefits for your skin, and your hair".

"So does bacon".

"Ha ha".

"Well, I'm headed to the track. You two have a good day".

Max winked at Jonathan. He could tell Max was planning on stopping for donuts.

Jonathan finished his veggie cup and actually halfway enjoyed it.

"Well, I better head to the office."

"Oh, before you go, I made your lunch. Turkey sandwich with all the fixings on the side, plus a nice healthy salad".

"Thanks. When am I supposed to feel better from this healthy eating?"

"Soon, I promise".

"I love you, that's the only reason I'm doing this".

"I know. I love you too".

She gave him several sweet kisses and then he headed out.

She ran upstairs and showered and dressed and then headed to the beach house.

She got several pieces done for Marcia, and then headed back to Willow Pond.

Dinner was ready as soon as Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi beautiful."

"Dinner is ready".

"What are we having?"

"Grilled chicken, and noodle-free lasagna".

"Sounds yummy".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"How did your meetings go?"

"Well. They went very well".

"That's great".

She kissed him again and then went and got everything out of the oven.

Max was grilling the chicken, so Jennifer quickly set the table and then brought the lasagna over.

"Darling, explain how this works without noodles?"

"There's zucchini strips in place of noodles".

"I see".

"You probably won't be able to taste it, darling".

Max brought the chicken in.

"Ok, this is ready".

"Thanks, Max".

They sat down to eat, and Jennifer noticed that Max and Jonathan practically inhaled the grilled chicken and somewhat touched the lasagna.

Jonathan and Jennifer did the dishes together after they were finished, and then headed to the living room to watch TV.

They settled onto the couch and got comfy.

About an hour later, there was an urgent News Bulletin on the tv.

" _Businessman and hotelier Elliott Manning has escaped from an Australian prison. Prison guards discovered the escape during an afternoon count, and admit that they really have no idea how long he's been unaccounted for. Elliott Manning has ties to the Los Angeles area, as well as the east coast, so officials fear that he really could be anywhere. If you see him, you are urged to call the police right away. He should be considered armed and dangerous"._

Jennifer immediately put her head in her hands.

"Here we go again".


	54. Chapter 54

"Darling, if he comes into the United States at all, he will be picked up on the outstanding warrants and on the escape warrant. It's ok, he won't be anywhere near you, I promise".

She knew he was right but she was still fearful.

She was quiet the rest of the night and hardly said a word.

Jonathan did his best to comfort her.

They watched tv till the news was over and then headed up to bed.

Max had headed out to a poker game so it was just them in the house.

He took her hand and led her to each door, checking to make sure it was locked, and then turned out the lights and led her upstairs.

She changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed.

He changed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed right next to her.

She latched on to him and held him tight.

"You're safe, I promise".

He gave her a few kisses and stroked her hair a few times.

A few minutes later, she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer had shifted slightly in Jonathan's arms and was laying more on his shoulder than she had been earlier.

All of a sudden, she started thrashing about and screaming.

"Get away! Get away from me!"

Jonathan woke up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, wake up. Wake up, it's alright".

She thrashed about a little longer and then woke up.

"Jennifer…..Jennifer…..wake up, it's just a bad dream".

She clung to him and buried her head in his shoulder.

He could feel her trembling.

"How about some water?"

She nodded.

He let go of her and started to get out of bed.

"No! Don't leave me alone".

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No".

"Well, I can't get you water unless I head to the kitchen. Lay down, you'll be ok, I promise".

She finally agreed and then laid down and waited while he went to the kitchen and got her some water.

He came back after what seemed like a lifetime and handed her a glass of water.

She sat up and took it from him as he climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Elliott. Chasing me everywhere, couldn't get away from him".

She drank her water and set it on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's alright".

She snuggled up to him and they laid back down.

He rubbed her back and stroked her hair till she fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer slept the rest of the night without another nightmare. She got up when Jonathan's alarm went off and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Jonathan came down after he was dressed.

"Morning".

"Morning".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"What's for breakfast today?"

"Peanut butter on a toasted English muffin with fresh fruit puree. Plus, a smoothie".

"Things are looking up".

"Alright, wiseguy. Here's your plate".

Jonathan and Max certainly enjoyed this breakfast more than the others. They were both really missing their coffee though.

She made him lunch again and had it all ready by the time he was ready to head to the office.

"Turkey and cheese again?"

"Not exactly. Today you have a flat bread with shaved turkey, sprouts, and fresh Bibb lettuce and tomato, and spicy mustard. You also have some cheese cubes, red pepper hummus, and fresh sliced veggies on the side".

"Sounds great. I love you".

"I love you too. I have to see Dr. Dawkins today, can you pick me up on your way home, around 5?"

"Absolutely".

She kissed him and then headed upstairs to shower and change.

He headed to the office while she headed to the beach house.

She got lots of work done, and then had Max drive her to Dr. Dawkins office. Along the way, they stopped and checked the post office box.

She made it to Dr. Dawkins office right on time, and headed inside.

This appointment was her toughest appointment so far. She was emotionally drained and completely exhausted when Jonathan picked her up.

Dr. Dawkins pulled Jonathan aside while Jennifer went to the bathroom.

"She's very fragile, and will probably be fragile till tomorrow sometime. Here are some sleeping pills she needs to take before bed tonight-otherwise, I'm afraid she'll have a very violent nightmare".

"Thank you".

They headed to the car and he helped her in.

She was quiet the whole way home, and didn't want to talk. He didn't push her.

When they came in the house, she hugged him for a few minutes.

She finally let him go and looked at him.

"I'm going to go lay down. There's leftover lasagna in the fridge".

He gave her a few kisses and told her he loved her and then headed to the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards not feeling well?"

"She had another therapy appointment today. They always wear her out. She's going to go rest and said there's leftover lasagna in the fridge".

"Mr. H., I appreciate what she's trying to do, making us eat healthy and all, but I gotta tell you, I'm not a fan. I miss carbs. I miss pizza".

"How about a large Pepperoni, Max?"

"You're on".

"Guido's, all the meats. And the pepperoni".

"What are you going to tell Miss Edwards?"

"All about moderation, Max".

Jonathan went and checked on Jennifer and changed clothes. She was sound asleep.

He came back downstairs to find Max still on the phone with Guido's.

"Ok, well, just as soon as you can is fine".

He hung up and looked at Jonathan.

"They are short handed tonight so it's going to take a little bit longer".

"No problem. I'll just have a banana with peanut butter to tide me over".

They sat down to watch a basketball game and about an hour later, their pizzas arrived.

They were in the kitchen quietly enjoying their pizza when Jennifer came in.

"Jonathan, did I hear the doorbell just-what are you doing?"

"Well, we were thinking that we have been so good with our healthy diet that we earned a treat, darling".

"Yeah, right. Gimme a bite".

He fed her a bite of his all the meats pizza.

"Miss Edwards, I don't mind making healthy swaps every now and then, but I can' do anymore of this all healthy all the time".

"I'm with Max, darling. We miss actual meat, potatoes, coffee. God, I miss coffee".

"Ok fine. I admit that the lentil loaf was a little bland. And the algae muffins tasted like wallpaper. I don't mind not having those again. But we need to have more grilled meats, less fried foods".

"We can do that".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Want me to fix you a plate?"

"Sure".

After they were finished eating, Jonathan and Max went and finished their game. Jennifer did the dishes and then came and snuggled up with Jonathan.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it".

He rubbed her back some while they watched the rest of the game.

They watched through the news and then headed upstairs to bed.

Jonathan got her sleeping pill ready and got her a glass of water while she changed into her pajamas.

"Baby, Dr. Dawkins gave me these and said you need to take one tonight before you go to sleep. She said you might have a nightmare if you don't".

She took the pill and climbed into bed.

"Darling, what about Greece for our honeymoon?"

"I like Greece. What about Italy?"

"Oh, I love Italy".

"Darling, do me a favor and take it easy tomorrow? Today's appointment really exhausted you, and you need to rest".

"No problem. Want to meet for lunch in the morning?"

"We can. I have a light day".

"Great. I love having lunch with-"

She passed out on his chest.

He reached up and turned out the light and held her all night long.

***The next morning***

Jennifer slept through Jonathan's alarm going off. He eased out from under her and headed for the shower. She was still asleep when he left for the office.

She woke up around 9, and was sad to find that he left.

She showered and dressed and headed downstairs. She had put on a black v-neck wrap top and a lilac skirt, with some black peep toe heels.

Max was in the kitchen.

"Morning Miss Edwards. Mr. H. left you a note. I saved you some coffee. You want I should make you an omelet or something?"

"That sounds wonderful, Max. Cheese and veggies".

"Coming right up".

She grabbed his note and sat down at the kitchen table.

" _Darling-you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. You even slept through my kiss. If you can be at the office at 11:30, I'll make us some reservations. Love you baby-Jonathan"._

She quickly ate her omelet and then to run some errands before meeting Jonathan.

She pulled up to the parking garage and parked next to Jonathan.

As soon as Deanne saw her getting off the elevator, she got up and opened Jonathan's office door for her.

"Thank you".

Jonathan was on the phone, and stood up as soon as he saw her. He motioned for her to come to him.

"Ok great Dave. I look forward to hearing from you".

He hung up and kissed her several times.

"Hi".

"Hi. You busy?"

"Nope. I had Deanne clear my schedule for the next 2 hours, so we wouldn't be interrupted."

"Perfect. Where do you want to go?"

"We are having it delivered. I ordered us Chasen's-I got you the Nicoise Salad and a grilled chicken breast".

"You're the greatest".

She kissed him tenderly for a few moments.

Deanne buzzed his office.

"Mr. Hart, your lunch order is here".

"Thank you".

He went and paid for it and gave Deanne the next two hours off.

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

Jonathan took their lunch back into his office and held his hand out to Jennifer.

She took it and he locked his office and then led her to the elevator.

He inserted his special key and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Darling, where are we going?"

"This is a floor that only I have access to. Now, before I met you, when things were bad between Nikki and I, I had this floor of empty office space converted into a makeshift apartment. I had it soundproofed, ventilated, and decorated. Not to dwell too much on my relationship with her, but she and I would fight, and I would come up here after work instead of going home to deal with her. Max and I had a secret code. If I called him and told him I was going to have a few drinks with the guys, this is where I was going to be. Only he knew how to get here. And now, only you and him know about this place and how to get here".

She wrapped her arm around his.

The elevator door opened and they walked out into an immaculately decorated apartment.

He had everything. A king-sized bed, blackout curtains, full bathroom, flat screen tv mounted on the wall. Gone were the ceiling tiles that typical offices have. In their place was a smooth ceiling with 2 overhead fans in each room.

He had a full living room set up, a full kitchen, and a lovely cherry dining table as well.

"Jonathan, this is lovely".

"Thanks. It served me well, when I needed it. I figured if we had lunch up here, nobody would disturb us".

"Great plan".

He turned on some lights and some music, and they sat down and ate their lunch.

After they were finished, Jennifer gathered up the trash and started looking for a trash can.

"Darling, let's take that down with us".

"Alright".

He took his suit jacket off and threw it on the back of the chair.

She walked up behind him and started scratching his back.

He reached back and took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"This is so nice. Nice and quiet".

"Just what you and I need. Peace and quiet".

She leaned up and kissed him as he reached down and unzipped her skirt.

She stepped out of her shoes and started undoing his tie.

She was wearing a new double strap black lace bra and black lace thong that he had never seen.

As soon as he saw all of it, his jaw dropped open.

"You like?"

"I love it. You're absolutely perfect".

After they were both totally naked, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down, before climbing on top of her.

She was more than ready for him, but he was determined to make it last.

He crushed her lips with his, and then moved his lips to the nape of her neck, to that one spot that drove her crazy. As soon as he hit it, she drew her breath in and arched her back.

He trailed his kisses down to her breasts, and quickly devoured one of her nipples.

"Mmmmmm".

He kept teasing her, rubbing her, kissing her till she couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her.

"I need you, Jonathan".

He quickly protected them and then came back to her and easily slid into her.

She gripped onto his shoulders as he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh Jonathan…..Oh! Jonathan".

"You feel so good".

They found a steady rhythm, as she took him all in with every thrust.

He laced his hands through hers as they both found their peak. He shuddered inside of her as she fell deeper into the bed, limp. He leaned down on top of her and kissed her.

"Think we can always have lunches like this?"

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"We can have lunches like this anytime you want".

He lightly kissed her neck and chest.

"I'm excited for the ball this weekend".

"I am too. I am mostly excited about dancing with you".

"I have a lot of work to do before Saturday."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have to get my hair done, I need to sit in the sun and even out my tan, I need a mani/pedi, and I should probably do about 300 squats to firm up my thighs and butt".

"Baby, you are perfect just the way you are".

He gave her several kisses.

"You're sweet".

They stayed there a little longer, and then got dressed.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect".

She straightened his tie for him and kissed him.

They gathered their things and discreetly headed downstairs.

Jennifer said goodbye to him in the elevator.

"See you tonight, I love you".

"I love you too".

Several kisses later, he stepped out and headed to the office.

She headed to the beach house, and got to work on an assignment for Marcia.

Just as she was about to head home, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Edwards, it's Max. Dr. Kendall just called, and wants you to call her at her office".

"Ok thank you, Max".

She hung up and then called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer. Max said you wanted me to call you".

"Yes, I did. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Well that sounds lovely. I would love to".

"Perfect. Let's say 11:30, Biscayne's by the Bay?"

"Certainly. I'll see you then".

"Looking forward to it".

They hung up, and Jennifer gathered her things to head home to Jonathan.

She raised the garage door and was just about to pull out of the driveway when a van pulled in.

She turned the car off and got out and cautiously walked towards it.

A man stepped out.

"Hi, I have a delivery for a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Glad I caught you. Man, someone sure does like roses. This bouquet looks just like the two I delivered here last week".

Jennifer was confused, but didn't say anything.

She signed for it, tipped him and sent him on his way.

She put the flowers in the car and dug for the card.

" _The next time I see you, the whole world will know you are mine"._

She tossed it on to the seat and drove home to Willow Pond.

As soon as she pulled into the garage, she saw the other flowers.

She grabbed them and brought them inside and lined them up on the counter.

She dug for the cards on those two bouquets and then poured herself a glass of wine.

Max had left a note that he was at the track.

"Leftovers are in the fridge".

Jennifer was leaning against the counter when Jonathan came in.

"Darling, you home?"

"In here".

As soon as he saw the other bouquets, he knew.

"I decided that since it's supposed to rain tonight, I would park in the garage. Imagine my surprise when I saw these bouquets. Plus, when the delivery guy dropped this one off at the beach house today, he said it looked identical to the two he delivered last week. Now, I didn't receive any bouquets last week. So, that means they must have been delivered while we were at my dad's. So, would you like to tell me why these were stashed in the garage?"

"That's where I told Max to put them".

"Would you like to tell me why you didn't tell me they came?"

"I didn't want to upset you".

"But me being upset when I did find out is so much better?"

"That's not what I meant".

"Those are the only two choices, Jonathan. I'm either going to be upset when the flowers get here or I'm going to be upset when I find out you kept it from me. The only difference is, with the first one, I'm not upset at you".

"I understand that. I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you".

"From what? Whomever this person is, out of all the things they are sending me, the flowers are the least creepy, Jonathan".

"Jennifer, you get upset every time you get a delivery from them. I was just trying to spare you from that".

"Well next time, choose honesty. I have never kept things from you. This relationship isn't going to work unless you show me the same respects".

She dumped the dead flowers into the trash, rearranged the new ones, and then put them on the table.

"Leftovers are in the fridge. I'm not hungry".

She headed to the office and dropped the cards into the file with the letters after having written the dates on the back and then headed upstairs to take a bubble bath.

As soon as he heard the bedroom door close, he sighed.


	55. Chapter 55

Jonathan stayed downstairs to give Jennifer space. Last thing he wanted to do was fight with her.

He was a little disturbed by her lack of emotion though.

He went into the office and closed the door and picked up the phone.

He called Susan Kendall.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. I have a question for you. Are you familiar with something called EMDR therapy?"

"Yes, I am. I don't have a big enough client base to practice it, but I have heard of it. It's a fascinating therapy".

"Great. So, Jennifer recently started doing it to deal with some past issues. She and I had a little bit of a disagreement tonight, nothing major. But I noticed that she barely raised her voice. She was like 1/8 the amount of emotional that she normally is, and I'm wondering if it's because of that therapy".

"Could be. I wouldn't worry about it though. When you go through something like that, your emotions get displaced. Give it time. Just be glad she wasn't screaming and yelling at you".

"That's a good point. Thanks for your help, Susan".

"Anytime".

They hung up and he went upstairs to change clothes.

She was in the tub. He quietly changed clothes and then headed back downstairs.

He made himself dinner and then ate in front of the tv. She came downstairs about an hour later and got a snack and then headed back upstairs to bed.

She took a sleeping pill and was dead to the world when Jonathan slipped into bed beside her.

He kissed her cheek and covered her up and then fell asleep next to her.

***The next morning***

Jonathan got up when his alarm went off and headed for the shower.

Jennifer hopped in the shower behind him. He was already downstairs and dressed when she got out.

She came downstairs to find Max and Jonathan talking about an article in the paper.

"Morning Miss Edwards. How about some breakfast?"

"None for me thanks. Listen, Max, do me a favor, please. From now on, whenever you accept a delivery for me, please tell me about it, regardless of what Jonathan says".

"Yes Miss Edwards".

Jonathan sighed.

"Bye you two, I'll be home later".

Jonathan got up and headed to the garage after Jennifer.

"Darling, wait".

"What?"

He came around to her side of the vehicle.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the flowers. I didn't want you to be upset, that's all".

"You should have told me, Jonathan. I don't want us to keep secrets from each other".

"I don't either".

He wrapped his arms around her. Eventually she hugged him back.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"I have a light day, today. We can have another day date if you want".

"Nice try. I am meeting Susan for lunch and then I'm hoping I can get my hair done somewhere".

"Fine. You two have fun, and I'll see you tonight".

He gave her several kisses and then she got in the car and he headed inside.

He came back and took his plate to the sink.

"Miss Edwards sure has gotten a lot more forceful lately".

"Yeah, she has. Listen, don't take it personally Max. She found the flowers last night and got mad at me for not telling her they came. That's all that was. She's not mad at you, she's mad at me".

"Don't she realize that you were just protecting her?"

"Yeah, but it's like she said. She's either going to be upset that the flowers came or upset with me for not telling her. And out of all the stuff this madman is sending her, the flowers are the least creepy."

"You want I should make you twos dinner tonight, Mr. H.?"

"Yeah. Let's make something she likes a whole lot. How about grilled chicken salads with the basil lemon dressing you made a while back?"

"You got it, Mr. H."

***Biscayne's by the Bay***

Jennifer met Susan for lunch precisely at 11:30.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me".

"Well, thanks for the invite".

"So, how have you been?"

"Eh, so-so. Poor Jonathan, I feel like I've been taking all my frustrations out on him unfairly. I started doing a therapy called EMDR therapy, to deal with past traumas, and it wears me out and then I have nightmares and he has to deal with all of that. I just feel so bad".

"Let me ask you something. Now, I'm no relationship therapist. But how many nights have you woken up to find that he went to the guest room, or moved to the couch?"

"None".

"Exactly. If he was mad at you, you would have. If he was anything like my husband, you wouldn't wake up to find him there, he would start out there in the first place".

"That's a good point. I just feel like I have turned his life upside down. I mean, he meets me, we get married so I can get my trust, it turns out to not be valid, there's inflammatory press published about him by my coworker, and then I move out here and it's like one issue after the other after the other. Sometimes I wonder why he hasn't run screaming for the hills".

"Because he loves you, Jennifer. I wish I had a video of Jonathan before he met Nikki. He was this up and coming businessman, and he was in the spotlight. But he was shy, and rarely opened up to anyone about anything. Then he met Nikki and for a while, things got better. He would bring her to the dinner parties and the poker games. And she was shallow and insecure and overly dramatic. She would complain and it was obvious that having dinner with us was the last thing she wanted to be doing. And after they broke up, Jonathan was even more closed off than before. And he made this declaration one night that he was never going to date again. It was too much trouble, wasn't worth it, and he wasn't interested. A few weeks later, he went to New York, and met you".

"He changed my life too. And I don't want things between us to end. I just want us to be more settled".

"I'm sure he wants that too, he's not a chaos-loving person".

They chatted about other stuff, and Jennifer felt so much better after their lunch ended. Opening up to a friend is sometimes the best medicine.

"How is the wedding planning?"

"Well, thanks to you guys helping, it's pretty much planned. I think I want to do something a little untraditional. I'm not sure if Jonathan will go for it, though".

She filled her in on her idea, and Susan thought it was an incredible idea.

"Would that be during the ceremony?"

"Yes".

"That's one of the things I love about you and Jonathan. You two have a way of pulling off extraordinary things that nobody else would think of and making them seem so totally run of the mill and ordinary".

"Aww, that's sweet. We love you two."

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Hart Industries is having a ball. So, Jonathan and I are going and we are going to announce our engagement on the red carpet beforehand. I assume he will announce it to his employees inside the ball as well".

"That sounds so sweet".

"I'm excited. We haven't had a night on the town in ages".

Jennifer sipped the rest of her wine.

"If Jonathan and I wanted to take engagement pictures in the vineyard, do we have to make an appointment?"

"No. Just show up during normal business hours".

"Wonderful. I think we are going to schedule that for next week".

"I did want to ask you-after the wedding, can the vineyards use pictures from your wedding to promote weddings at the vineyard?"

"Absolutely".

"Wonderful! That's going to be so helpful".

As soon as they paid their checks, they headed out.

"Well, I am sure we will see you guys soon".

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. If you guys wanted to come to the ball, I'm sure Jonathan could make some tickets available."

"That sounds fun. I'll call him this afternoon".

"Great. Well, we will see you soon".

Jennifer hugged her and then climbed in the car.

She was driving along without a care in the world, when her car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby…are you headed home yet?"

"Yes, I am".

"Ok, well, something has come up. The air is out at the house. So, I asked Deanne to give me some recommendations about hair salons and she called her hairstylist and he said he will work you in about 30 minutes. His salon is called Barry's Hotheads, in Beverly Hills".

"Wonderful! Do we need to get a hotel for tonight or anything?"

"No, the ac guy is on his way to fix it. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable".

"You're so sweet to me".

"You make it easy, trust me".

"Darling, Susan expressed an interest in going to the ball, so I told her to call you about tickets".

"Well, that sounds fun. I tell you what, I'll reserve us a table. You and me, Susan and Drew, Laura and James, Bill and Vanessa".

"Perfect idea!"

"I'll call Susan and have her spread the word."

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Around 5:30".

"Wonderful."

They chatted till she arrived at the salon.

"Ok I'm here. I love you".

"I love you too, baby. See you in a little bit".

"I can't wait".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up.

After her hair appointment, she headed home.

She pulled into the garage and parked.

She found Max in the kitchen when she went inside.

"Hi Miss Edwards. You are just in time for a dinner taste test. This is a new recipe. Shrimp stir fry in a lemon parmesan sauce".

She tried a bite.

"Oh, my goodness, Max. That's fantastic!"

"Great! I hope Mr. H. likes it!"

"I'm sure he will".

She was in the bedroom when Jonathan got home.

She heard him come in, so she headed to the kitchen.

"Hi darling".

"Hi gorgeous".

He swept her up into his arms and kissed her.

"How was the salon?"

"I love it there".

"Well good. I'll tell Deanne her recommendation was a good one".

"It certainly was".

He brought her hands in front of him.

"How was your lunch with Susan?"

"Good. She's so sweet and always knows the right things to say".

"So, the pool guy said construction will start next week. Shouldn't take more than a few days to get the pool in. The waterfall and the deck will take longer, but we should be done with pool construction in about 8-10 weeks".

"Wonderful".

She kissed him a few times.

"Max made us a gourmet dinner. He let me taste it and it's amazing".

"Great. How about a snuggle by the fire after dinner?"

"That sounds amazing".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, and grabbed himself a beer. He poured her a glass of wine.

They stood up against the counter and she leaned back against him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Max, where did you find this recipe?"

"In a magazine that came today. It was on the cover."

"Smells great, Max".

"Wait till you taste it. It's great, darling."

"Ok, this has about 5 more minutes".

Jennifer set the table.

Just as they were about to eat, the phone rang. Jonathan walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

He spoke for just a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Darling, do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"No, not that I can think of".

"Great. Stanley at the office just gave me some Opera tickets for tomorrow night. Want to go?"

"Sure, I love the opera".

"Great. We can go to dinner ahead of time if you want".

"That sounds lovely".

After they finished dinner, Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan got the fire ready. Max headed to a poker game.

Jonathan came and got her when he was finished and led her to the living room.

He had gotten the futon mattress and put it on the floor in front of the fireplace with a bunch of cushions and pillows. He opened a bottle of Valpolicella and poured them each a glass.

"Thank you, darling".

She nestled back against his shoulder and took a sip.

"Darling, If I planned a trip for us, where is somewhere you want to go?"

"You mean for our honeymoon?"

"No. I mean for anything."

"Hmm. Well, I would be fine with anywhere, really."

She shifted and snuggled against his chest.

"How about a cruise?"

"That would be nice".

"Perfect. I'll make the arrangements".

"Now darling, I don't mean to rain on your parade. But things are kind of busy at the office right now. I might not be able to get away".

"At all?"

"I could swing Thursday and Friday of next week, if you wanted to go somewhere for a long weekend. But that's it".

"I can do that".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He set his wine glass down and started giving her a back rub.

She hung her head so he could rub her neck too.

After about 20 minutes she leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her chest. She reached up and held onto his arms.

"Darling, do you feel like Dr. Dawkins is helping you?"

"Yes, I do. I feel more confident, more secure. I don't want to see Elliott under any circumstances, but I feel like if I were to encounter him, I wouldn't be afraid to voice my feelings, voice my opinion, and stand up for myself."

"Well, that's good".

"I used to have a strong voice, and then I let him brow beat me into not having one. I feel like I'm getting back to my former self".

"I'd like to beat him myself, that's for sure".

"You're sweet for protecting me, but darling, no contact with him is the best way to go".

"I agree".

She was quiet for a few minutes. He planted a few kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Susan and I were talking about the wedding today. I have this idea."

"What's that?"

"Well, darling, who is your best man?"

"Max".

"Ok, great. I'll probably ask Susan to be my maid of honor. So, I was thinking of having them hold something special in the wedding, and then instead of us doing the unity sand or anything like that, we could do something with what they are holding".

She explained it all to him, and he agreed.

"Sounds fine to me".

"We need to meet with the photographer and have our engagement photos done. Probably week after next".

"Engagement photos? Why do we need those?"

"Darling, we want to memorialize our engagement on film. Plus, the engagement photo is the one we put in the paper with our engagement announcement".

"I see".

"Do you enjoy planning the wedding with me? Be honest".

"I enjoy making you happy. And I only intend for us to have one wedding day for the rest of our lives, so I want you to have the wedding of your dreams".

She moved to sit beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not so much worried about the wedding, as much as I am worried about being the wife you always dreamed of".

"You already are, darling. You already are".

She leaned up and kissed him nice and slowly. She grazed his cheek with her fingertips as he kissed her. It started as a normal, slow kiss, but quickly turned into a romantic kiss that they both were hoping went on forever.

She laced her fingers through his, and leaned in as close to him as humanly possible. He let go of her hand, wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, having her straddle him.

He ran his hands up her sweater, and unclasped her bra.

She quickly pulled her top off over her head and tossed it on the couch behind him.

He wasted no time getting her bra off and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

She scratched his head as he gently nibbled on her breast.

He reached down and untied the drawstring on her pants.

She moved to stand up to take them off, but he grabbed her hips and held her firmly in place.

"No baby, stay right here".

She started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her.

"No baby, this is all for you".

He loosened the waist band on her pants and slipped his hands under the edge to firmly grasp her backside.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and nibbled on his lower lip just a little bit.

He moved his hands to the front of her pants, and slipped a finger under the edge of her lace thong.

She moaned and gyrated against him as he ran his fingers back and forth across her hot, wet, center.

She bit her lip as he continued to run his fingers back and forth.

"Oh Jonathan! Ooooooohhhhh".

"Honey…."

"On it".

He picked her up and gently laid her down on the cushions, before stepping out of his clothes.

After quickly protecting them, he climbed on top of her and plunged himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his.

He crushed his lips on hers as he rocked his hips forward time and time again. They climaxed together and collapsed onto the cushions with their arms wrapped around each other. He reached up and grabbed the blanket and covered them.

He smoothed a stray curl off her forehead and kissed her.

"I love you more than anyone else in the world".

"I love you too".

She started dragging her fingernails up and down his back as she kissed his chest.

She shivered a little bit.

"Darling, the fire is going out".

"I'll get it". He kissed her and then got up and threw his pants on, before running upstairs to put on his pajamas. He came back downstairs a few minutes later, and tossed her a nightgown and her robe and slippers.

"Thank you, darling".

He ran outside and got some more fire wood while she got dressed.

She scooped her clothes up and took them to the laundry room with his clothes too.

She was sitting on the couch under the blanket sipping a glass of Valpolicella when he got back inside with the firewood.

He joined her on the couch and she nestled up against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have meetings from 10 until probably 2, maybe 3. And after that, I planned on coming home and taking you out to dinner".

"That sounds lovely".

"What do you have planned?"

"Buying a dress for the ball, or finding shoes to go with a dress I already have. Figuring out what jewelry I want to wear and how I plan on doing my hair".

"Sounds fascinating".

"I promise, you'll love the end result".

"I already do". He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

They heard Max coming in.

A few minutes later, he came into the living room.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max."

"How was the poker game?"

"Nice. I cleaned up and then headed home".

"Great strategy".

"You two have a nice evening?"

Jennifer smiled at Jonathan.

"The best".


	56. Chapter 56

***The next morning***

Jennifer hit the stores as soon as she and Jonathan were finished with breakfast.

She searched and searched until she found the absolute perfect gown. As soon as she tried it on, she fell in love with it. She found the perfect pair of shoes to go with it, as well as a new purse. She found a few more things that she knew Jonathan would like to see on her, and then checked out.

After getting a long overdue mani/pedi, she picked up lunch and headed home.

Jonathan had just gotten home.

She pulled up behind him and parked.

He came over to her car.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

They shared a few kisses.

"Find what you needed shopping?"

"Yes, I did".

Max came outside to help.

She started getting the bags out of the car.

"Was there anything left in the store?"

"Ha ha."

She handed him the bag with her gown.

"This is the gown I'm wearing tomorrow night. Would you mind taking it upstairs and laying it on the guest bed?"

"You want me to take it upstairs? It's a little heavy".

"Unless you want me to get dressed in the living room, it's going to have to go upstairs".

"Mr. H., you need any help?"

"Only if you have a crane lying around, Max".

"Jonathan! It's not that heavy".

He carried it upstairs while she followed him with the rest of the bags.

"So when do I get to see this dress?"

"Tomorrow, when we are getting ready".

"I see".

"There is something you get to see tonight, though, if you play your cards right".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What cards do I have?"

He started placing some kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm. That's definitely one of them".

He backed them up till he was sitting on the bed.

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were in the middle of a very steamy kiss when Max knocked on the door.

"Mr. H., you got a phone call".

"Max, this better be good".

"It's your office, they said they gotta talk to you".

He sighed.

"Thanks Max".

He gave her another kiss and then reached back and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Jennifer headed downstairs so he could take his phone call in private.

She poured herself a glass of wine and took it to the porch.

He came and found her a few minutes later.

"Hey, you didn't have to leave the room".

"Oh, that's alright. It sounded important".

He sat down next to her.

"Well, it was, kind of. That was the private investigator I hired. Elliott was picked up, in Italy. He's back in custody and he's headed back to Australia, and back to prison in the coming days".

"That's the best news I've heard in weeks".

She scooted closer to him and they quietly swung for a few minutes.

She leaned over and kissed him incredibly passionately and at the same time, slowly, for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mr. H., you got another phone call".

Jennifer smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, thanks".

He gave her another kiss and then headed inside.

A few minutes later, he came back outside and sat with her again.

"Darling, that was Laura. She and James are hosting an impromptu cookout in an hour or so. She asked us to come and asked that you make those mushroom things. She even said you can make them in her kitchen".

"Oh. Ok".

"I promise, I'll take you to dinner Sunday night".

"We can't Sunday night, we are meeting with a photographer darling. How about Monday night?"

"Can't. Have tickets to go with Max to a Laker's game".

"Oh, well it's not important. I mean, I go to bed with you every night, I don't need fancy dinners too".

"Was it just last night that you and I had the most relaxing evening alone? Or did I dream that?"

"Maybe this will help you remember".

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him a few times.

"Ahhh yes, it's coming back to me".

A few minutes later, Jennifer was in the kitchen gathering what she needed and making a list of what they needed to stop and get.

"Ok, if we stop at the market it shouldn't take us too long. We only need a few things".

She ran upstairs and threw on some distressed skinny jeans, a short-sleeved bright blue top with a ruffled edge and gold sandals.

Jonathan changed into a pair of jeans that Jennifer loved, and a green sweater.

Within an hour, they were pulling up to Laura and James' house.

She assembled the stuffed mushrooms in no time, and then made some homemade salsa as well.

They had an exceptionally fun evening, with all their friends.

They played a trivia game, girls against guys. But really, it was Jonathan vs. Jennifer, since they each knew the most answers. In the end, Jonathan's team made it to the final question before Jennifer's team did.

"Ok, so we need a strategy".

The guys had a huddle for a few minutes.

"Ok, we propose a side bet. If we win, and we probably will, you ladies have to give us guys hour-long back rubs tonight, complete with lotion and a hot towel".

"And if we win?"

"Then tomorrow night, we will take you all dancing".

"Jonathan Charles, that's a trick and you know it!"

For the next half-hour, they were mercilessly tied until finally, Jennifer's team won.

The ladies huddled up for a moment.

"Ok gentlemen, we have reached an agreement. We won, so you guys have to let us go shopping".

Jonathan started shaking his head.

"No, no, no. Can't do that sorry".

Jennifer put her hands on her hips.

"Why not?"

"Because you went shopping today darling, and you cleaned them all out".

She started laughing.

"I did not! I merely bought a dress, shoes, purse, and a few other things."

"Fine. If you don't want us to go shopping, we can all book a trip somewhere, the 8 of us. At a health spa. With healthy eating, and skin treatments, and sessions where we have to talk about our feelings…"

"Shopping", the men said in unison.

"Thank you".

The ladies all exchanged a high five and then sipped their drinks.

Jennifer went to pack up her stuffed mushrooms and salsa, while Jonathan brought their glasses to the sink.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I was just kidding about the shopping thing, darling. I really don't care how much you spend".

"Oh, I know that. I'm not mad".

She turned and kissed him.

He saw her putting the mushrooms in a to-go tin and took them to the living room.

"Guys, last call on mushrooms".

Bill, James and Drew each took the rest of the stuffed mushrooms, leaving Jonathan only about 4".

"There Tiger, that should you get you home".

"Home? That's not enough to get me out of the neighborhood".

"Calm down, darling, I'll make you some more tomorrow".

"Jennifer, Drew has been talking about these for a week. What's in them?"

"Well, you get the whole mushrooms. And you cut the stems off and then dice the stems and set them aside. You cook a pound of sausage, with diced onion, fennel, minced garlic, and breadcrumbs. You add in just a touch, maybe a tablespoon or two, of cream cheese to make it all stick together. Mix it with the diced mushroom stems and fill them, then top them with mozzarella cheese and bake at 425 for 25 minutes".

"I think I can do that".

Jennifer sat in Jonathan's lap while he and Bill discussed business ideas. Finally, they all stood up to leave and said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for a fun evening! See you all tomorrow. Red carpet starts at 6, doors open at 6, and the ball officially begins at 7:30. Just tell them you are there as special guests of Jonathan Hart".

"We can't wait, we'll see you then".

"Goodnight, thanks for having us".

They headed home and went inside.

She put the leftovers in the fridge, and then got a glass of water.

She got him one, and they headed upstairs.

Max was in the living room.

"Hey you two, how was the party?"

"Fun".

"we're going up, Max. See you in the morning".

"See you tomorrow".

They headed to their room and changed for bed.

They caught the tail end of a movie before the news came on. Jennifer climbed behind Jonathan and started giving him a back rub.

"Babe, you won the bet, remember?"

"I know that. But darling, it's your turn".

She rubbed his shoulders for almost a half hour, and scratched his head and gave him a chest rub. He was almost comatose by the time she finished.

"Darling, what's my shopping limit?"

"Whatever you want".

"Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

"Ok, well that's a sure sign that you're ready for bed".

She eased out from behind him and moved to her side of the bed and reached up and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, darling".

She rolled over to kiss him and found him sound asleep.

She covered him up and kissed him a few times and then went to sleep.

***Saturday morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in. She woke up around 9, and quietly headed downstairs. She was reading the paper on the porch swing with her coffee when Jonathan came downstairs.

"Hey, there you are".

"Morning".

He noticed she was wearing a silver robe that he couldn't recall ever seeing before.

"Darling, is that a new robe?"

"Yes, it is. I picked it up yesterday".

She finished her coffee and then stood up to go get some more.

He reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jonathan! What are you doing?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry about last night. I guess I was more tired than I thought".

"You don't have to apologize to me, darling. I wasn't upset or anything".

"Well, I'm glad. You mean everything to me, and you are the last person on Earth I would want to upset".

She kissed him again.

"Jonathan, I'm fine. Honest. You didn't do anything wrong".

He kissed her again.

"Darling, do you remember our conversation before you fell asleep last night?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't".

"I figured it was too good to be true".

"Fill me in".

"You told me I didn't have a shopping limit and that you would love to come with me".

"You don't have a shopping limit. And if you want me to come with you, I will".

"If you want to come with me, you can".

She curled up and put her head on his chest.

He gently swung them back and forth.

"Tell me what tonight is going to be like".

"Well, we are going to walk the red carpet. The way it usually works is the employees go first, and I go last. And then we will take some pictures, and then head inside. Once we are checked in, we can get drinks, we can get dinner. And then I have to give a speech thanking everyone for coming. And then we get to dance, and hear the band, and then at the end of the evening, I announce how much we have raised for the charity, and then we are going to have a final dance and then we come home. And the whole time, from beginning to end, everyone's going to be staring at you".

"That sounds lovely".

She stood up and took her coffee cup to the kitchen. Jonathan followed her.

"Well, I think I'm going to go shower".

Jonathan kissed her forehead.

"When do I get to see what's under the robe, darling?"

"If you come upstairs with me now, you can watch me take it off".

"You got it".

She leaned up and kissed him and then they headed upstairs.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was almost finished getting ready. Jonathan had just gotten out of the shower.

"Darling, I might need your help getting my dress on".

"Certainly".

After her makeup was flawless, she headed to the guest room to get her dress.

She managed to get it on, but she needed his help zipping it up.

She came across the hall into their bedroom and found him in the bathroom.

"Darling, can you zip me, please?"

"Certainly".

Her dress was black, strapless with a deep v-cut in the sequined bodice. It had a full organza skirt with sculpted layers that looked like roses.

"Darling, you look sensational".

"Well, thank you".

She stepped into her shoes, and changed purses before stepping into the bathroom.

"Darling, which necklace do you think I should wear?"

She held up two beautiful necklaces for him to choose from.

"Option 1, or option 2".

"I choose option 3".

"Jonathan, there is no option 3".

He opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Yes, there is".

She kissed him and opened the box.

"Oh darling, it's gorgeous!"

"It's from our trip to Cancun. 100% genuine, sea glass, in the perfect shade of green, just like your eyes."

He slipped the necklace on her and then she turned around and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him a few times.

"Ok, that's it. Ball's canceled. We're staying home".

"Jonathan Charles, we are not! You've been promising me dances with you for a while now, Mister".

"Oh, we can still dance. Horizontally".

"You know what I mean. Now come on, Romeo. We are going to be late".

He helped her down the stairs and she waited while he pulled the Bentley around. After the top was down, he helped her into the car and then squeezed in beside her.

Max drove them to the designated spot and they got in line for the red-carpet arrival.

As soon as they got out of the car, all the photographers started taking shot after shot of the two of them walking the red carpet. Jonathan linked his hand with hers and they walked up the carpet to the entrance and posed for a few photographs.

"Mr. Hart, tell us about your date!"

"She's beautiful".

He kissed her a few times and then they headed inside.

Susan and Drew, Bill and Vanessa, and Laura and James were all inside.

They got checked in and then headed to their table.

"Jennifer, your dress is amazing!"

"You look sensational!"

"That's the most gorgeous dress ever!"

"Thank you. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it".

"Darling, do you want a drink?"

"Sure. How about a double vodka martini straight up no olives?"

"You got it".

"Thank you".

About an hour later, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Hello, I would like to welcome you all to the Hart Charity Ball. Food tables are now open, bar is now open, donations are now being accepted at the tables up front as well as these donation stations around the room. And, as is customary, my date and I will now share the first dance. Enjoy the evening!"

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the center of the dance floor and danced the first dance. Everyone stared at them, unable to look away.

She rubbed his back while they danced, and he held her hand close to his heart. She loved it when he did that.

He dipped her at the end of their dance and kissed her a few times and then they headed to the food table.

They spent the next few hours talking with their friends, before Jonathan had to go and give the final speech.

"Come with me?"

She nodded and went with him to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have had a fantastic ball this year and we want to thank all of you for coming out and donating to the Mission Street orphanage. Stanley Friesen is about to bring me the final total of donations. Now, as is customary, I always introduce my date to everyone. This gorgeous woman next to me is Jennifer Edwards. She is an amazing journalist, woman, and all-around person. She's vivacious, brilliant, headstrong, and the most caring and kind person I've ever known. She makes the world a better place and brightens every room she walks into. As far as her job, she just wrote a fantastic article about a doctor who abused his patients. So, I would like to make a toast. If everyone could raise their glasses".

Everyone raised their glasses around the room.

"To my gorgeous and beautiful and wonderful fiance, who is also a Pulitzer-prize winning journalist, and rightfully so".

Jennifer's mouth fell open.

"What?"

Jonathan nodded.

"They called the office when they couldn't get you at the other house. You won the prize, darling. I'm so proud of you. You definitely deserve it".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek while everyone gave her a round of applause.

"To Jennifer".

Everyone took a sip and clapped for her. Jennifer stood there with shock on her face and tears in her eyes.

Stanley came and handed him a slip of paper.

"Ok, so can I have a drum roll please?"

The drummer of the band gave him a drumroll.

"Our donation total is…..$342,654. Thank you very much!"

Another round of applause.

"Ok, last dance, so grab your dance partners and hit the floor. Dessert bar is now open. Thank you for coming and we will see you next year!"

He put the microphone back on the mic stand and then he and Jennifer walked out to the center of the dance floor.

"Darling, when did you get the phone call about the award?"

"A couple of days ago. I wanted to surprise you, and this was the best idea I could think of. Are you surprised?"

"Very. I didn't think I stood a chance of winning".

"Well, as the selection committee explained to me, because of your article, there are now over 200 people who have come forward stating that they are one of his victims."

"I just can't believe that".

"I can't wait to spend a few days with you in New York and see you receive the award. 4 weeks till the ceremony".

"Yeah, I'm excited too".

She said the words but she definitely wasn't feeling it. In fact, Jennifer was dreading the ceremony more than anything.


	57. Chapter 57

After their dance was over, they headed back to the table. Photo flashes had been going off all through their dance.

Everyone clapped for her.

"Well-deserved".

"Thank you".

"When is the awards ceremony?"

"In about a month, in New York. They said everyone gets to bring two guests, and they said one of them has to be her editor. I hope I get to be the other one".

"Of course, you will be, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Do you want dessert?"

"Can we take it home with us?"

"We can do whatever you want, I own the company".

She chuckled.

"I have a better idea. How about you ladies stay here and gab while we men folk go fix you ladies a plate of desserts?"

"Great idea, Bill".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan with pleading eyes.

He nodded, indicating that he understood.

She sat down with the ladies.

"This was such a fun evening".

"I agree. Jonathan sure knows how to throw a party".

Jennifer looked over and saw him talking with Bill. She was so proud of him and so blessed to have him in her life.

The ladies were being kind, but they could tell she was distracted.

"So, what's the article that won you a Pulitzer prize?"

"Have you been following the case of the Northern California doctor that has been accused of abusing his patients?"

"I think I heard a mention of it."

"Well, the basic scenario is, he was a very well-respected doctor in his community. He was the doctor on call for several swim teams at private schools, he had his own practice, and he was also the official athletic trainer for several elite community swim teams. And he groomed everyone. He groomed the kids, the parents, the team coaches, the officials in charge, he groomed them all into giving him carte blanche to do as he wished. So, basically, you have these individual communities that have given him unlimited and unbridled access to their children, and permission to do whatever "medical treatments" he felt necessary. He told everyone what he was doing was a medical treatment, but in reality, it was abuse. And the communities had cultivated this feeling of fear. Fear if they spoke up, fear if they dared say anything negative about him. So, for years, nobody talked. And then finally, the kids started talking. And then one day, one of the kids spoke up and said something to their coach, and the coach threatened them with removal from the team if they reported it. And they said ok, stood up and headed to the police to report it. He was investigated, other activities surfaced, and he was arrested, and then one by one, people started coming forward and speaking out. When I wrote my article about him, there were 10 confirmed victims".

"That's incredible."

"He's facing the equivalent of about 8 life sentences in prison".

"As well he should be".

Jonathan and the guys returned then with plates for everyone.

"Darling, I got you a few things to go and a few things in case you wanted to eat now. You have crème brulee, fresh blackberry shortcake, and lemon-raspberry cheesecake to go, and banana pudding, key lime pie, and cannoli to eat here".

"Thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He could tell she was tired, and ready to crash.

She picked at a few of the desserts, and then a few minutes later, Jonathan announced that they were leaving.

"Thanks for coming everyone. We enjoyed it".

"Thanks for having us".

"Goodnight everyone, thanks for keeping us company".

As Jennifer and Jonathan walked away, everyone agree that she seemed very overwhelmed by the news that she won the Pulitzer.

As she and Jonathan walked to the car, the press took several photos of them leaving.

She was beyond grateful to get away from the camera flashes as they drove home.

"How was the ball, Mr. H.?"

"Wonderful Max. We raised over 300,000 dollars for the orphanage, and I managed to surprise Jennifer".

"How?"

"She won a prestigious award for an article she wrote and I told her in front of everyone".

"Congratulations, Miss Edwards. That's wonderful".

"Thanks, Max".

She laced her hands through Jonathan's and rested her head on his shoulder.

As soon as they got home, Jennifer headed straight upstairs. She kicked her shoes off, took her earrings off and sat down and called her father.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pa, it's me".

"Hi sweetheart! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you would be able to come to New York next month."

"I might. Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Only that I'm being awarded the Pulitzer prize for an article I wrote that was published in The New Yorker".

"Jennifer, that's marvelous! And very well-deserved sweetheart. And there's no way in the world I would miss that".

"Thank you, Pa. I can't wait to see you".

"I can't wait to see you too, darling. Are you doing ok with everything else?"

"Yes, I am. How about you?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, absolutely fine. How is Jonathan?"

"He's wonderful. His company threw this ball tonight, and he knew about my award before I did. So, at the ball he gave this big speech about me to kill time, and that's when he told me and everyone else that I had won. I just wanted you to find out before it hits the papers".

"He's a good man, darling. He's very much in love with you, the way I was with your mother".

"I'm very lucky to have him."

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have a client coming in a few minutes. I love you, tell Jonathan I sent my regards, and we can chat again soon".

"I love you too, Pa".

She hung up and went and found Jonathan.

"Darling, Pa says hi. And he's coming to the awards ceremony too."

"Great. He can have my ticket".

"No, you are coming too. I don't want to do it without you, that wouldn't be right. I'll just have to talk to my editor and see if she can get me a third ticket".

She turned around to him so he could unzip her.

"Thank you".

"Now, can you do me a favor and lift this dress over my head? I'm going to crawl out from the bottom".

It took some finagling, but they managed to get her out of it and then she slung it over the back of the chair.

About ten minutes later, she was finally ready for bed.

She climbed under the covers and scooted over towards him and then leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed her back a few times, knowing that she was thanking him for a fun evening.

"I meant what I said, darling, I'm so proud of you for winning the award".

"I appreciate it, I just feel so unworthy".

"Unworthy? Darling, because of you, you helped expose a major cover up that involved people being abused in the most horrible of ways. Because of your tenacity and research, that guy is going to spend the rest of his life rotting in a hellhole, to atone for it. And most importantly, nobody else is going to be hurt by him again".

"I know. I know I did a good thing. I'm just saying that other writers did good things too".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Did you enjoy the ball?"

"Yes, darling. It was wonderful".

"Want to go again next year?"

"Certainly. Darling, have you ever thought about making a video with the kids at the orphanage to play during the ball? Or having one of the nuns come speak and talk about the orphanage?"

"That's a wonderful idea".

"I am known to have them from time to time".

"I see. Got any other ideas?"

She smiled mischievously as she climbed on top of him and kissed him.

He kissed her passionately and then rolled them so she was on her back.

They spent the next couple hours making love, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was running around like a crazy person. She and Jonathan were going on a trip in a couple hours and she still wasn't packed. He was sitting on the bed, staring at her going nuts.

"Darling, if you can just tell me where we are going, I could help you since I would know what you need to pack".

"No Jonathan, you are always surprising me, so I want to surprise you".

"Fair enough".

After their bags were packed, he went and loaded the car while she packed a carryon bag.

Max dropped them off at the airport and explained to Jack that their trip was a surprise for Jonathan.

"Yes ma'am".

Their flight was an easy one. Jack prepared them for landing and told them it would be about 15 minutes before they could exit the plane.

"When do I get to know where we are?"

"We are in the Bahamas, darling. We are staying at the Atlantis".

"We are? What a great idea".

"I'm glad you are excited. I got us a nice room with an ocean view".

He pulled her in close for a kiss.

Jack came and told them they could exit the plane, so they gathered their things and headed out. Jennifer had pulled out all the stops. There was a car waiting to take them to the resort.

After they were checked into their room, they hit the pool.

They grabbed the last two pool chairs as the pool was mega-crowded.

Jennifer moved her chair as close to Jonathan's as humanly possible and rubbed some sunscreen in for him. He rubbed some in for her and they laid out and easily chatted for the next few hours.

They headed up to their room when it was close to dinner time, and showered and changed.

Jennifer called the front desk and inquired about the best restaurant, and then made some reservations.

After a lovely dinner, they walked around the resort a little bit and then headed up to their room.

As they passed the front desk, they saw a big sign.

" _Due to inclement weather, all outdoor activities are postponed for the next two days. We apologize for the inconvenience"._

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

They stepped into the elevator.

"Honestly, I want us to spend the entire day together. Breakfast in bed, making love till we are so exhausted we can't think straight or even get out of bed, watching cheesy movies, room service, the whole bit".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You got it".

"What did you want to do?"

"I was hoping we could do an excursion but since they are canceled it will have to wait".

She handed him the room key and they headed inside to their room.

She changed into a three-strap lace thong and a see-through lace push up bra and then put her robe on over it.

Jonathan came out of the bathroom in his pajama shorts.

She came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He slowly opened her robe and then had her spin for him.

"You like?"

"I love it".

Their room had a king-sized bed that was almost as tall as Jonathan and Jennifer.

They tried to get in the bed, but neither of them could climb up there without jumping.

"Darling, we shouldn't jump. If this bed collapses we are going to be in a load of trouble with the hotel".

"Wait a minute! I think I have the answer".

She went to the closet and found some steps and brought them out.

He picked her up and set her on the mattress and then climbed up and joined her.

Their bed was so soft and comfortable. There was no headboard, no footboard. Just the side rails and the mattresses and lots and lots of pillows.

They spent a few minutes playing with the tv and figuring out how to work it.

"Ok sailor, roll over".

He rolled over and she climbed on his back and gave him a nice long backrub.

She used her elbows and really dug into his stressed spots, causing him to moan.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Only in the best way".

"Want me to stop?"

"Not on your life".

After about 30 minutes they switched.

They cuddled up and caught the tail end of a show before making love a few times.

"I love you so much, you mean everything to me".

"I love you too".

She gave him several kisses.

"Darling, what made you want to plan this trip?"

"Jonathan, do you really not know?"

"No, I don't. I mean, you said you wanted us to have alone time together and really get away from everything, I know that".

"I do want that. I value my time with you more than I can say, Jonathan. But there's a bigger reason".

"Which is?"

"Honey….what's today?"

"Wednesday".

"Yes, and what's tomorrow?"

"Thursday?"

"Yes, but what else is it?"

He thought for a moment.

"This is the first time I've known you in the winter….so is it our 7-month anniversary?"

"Yes, but no".

"Come again?"

"Yes, our 7-month anniversary is coming up. No, that's not why we're here".

"I give up".

"Honey….Happy Birthday. Tomorrow is the 10th, is it not?"

"You did this for my birthday?"

"Yes, I did. Did you honestly forget it was your birthday?"

"Jennifer, I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. I usually prefer to skip it".

"What do you mean?"

"When you are an orphan, birthdays are just one more reminder that you don't have anyone in your life who loves you and cares for you. And they are also reminders that you are getting older and getting older means not getting adopted. So, when I was about 10 years old, I promised myself I wouldn't make a big deal about my birthday ever again, and I haven't".

"Darling, don't other people do things with you for your birthday?"

"Like who?"

"Max. People at your office. Our friends that you've known a lot longer than me. Bill, your friends from the Navy".

"The only people who know when my birthday is are you and Max. Max knows how I feel about birthdays so he usually keeps it low key. He'll make my favorite dinner or something but that's it".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry honey, I had no idea you didn't want to celebrate your birthday. It's just, you made mine so special, so I just-"

"It's ok. I love celebrating my birthday with you. I love the fact that you wanted to celebrate mine with me. I don't think you realize that you are one of the only people who entered my life with the intentions of making it better. The fact that you even remembered my birthday means so much to me".

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, so let's talk about what's permissible. Can I tell you happy birthday?"

"Yes".

"Can I give you a present?"

"Yes".

"Can I have the waiters at dinner sing to you?"

"Hell no".

She chuckled.

"Can we order in a special dessert?"

"Absolutely".

"I think I can live with all of these".

"Darling, can we make it a tradition to go away each year on my birthday? You are the only one I want to spend it with anyways".

"Yes, we can definitely make this a tradition".

They made love again and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***Three days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were flying home today. They had really enjoyed themselves. Out of this world sex, incredible food, and the weather ended up only being bad for a day, so that was a plus. When there weren't any stresses, they were just relaxed and themselves.

They arrived back in Los Angeles around 6 and picked up dinner on the way home.

"Darling, can we stop by the post office box?"

"No need Miss Edwards. I did that for you guys yesterday. It's at home in the office".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer started rubbing her temples, which Jonathan knew meant she had a horrible headache.

She leaned over and laid her head in his lap. He rubbed her back and tried to make her feel better.

They parked and went inside. He and Max got the bags while Jennifer headed straight for the kitchen to get some medicine.

She quickly and quietly ate her salad while Jonathan told Max all about the Bahamas.

"Darling, I'm going to go lie down".

"Ok, I'll be up soon".

As soon as they knew Jennifer was out of earshot, Max and Jonathan had a chat.

"Mr. H., I ain't being nosy or nothing, but while you two was gone, she got 5 more of those letters. And I put them in the file like you told me to, but I noticed, that file is getting really full. She ain't opened a one, Mr. H. Now I ain't no Kojak, but I do think you or her should at least open them and see what they say. Nobody says you have to write back or nothing, but you two should seriously at least read the letters so's you know what you twos is dealing with".

"Max, I agree with you. But, they are her letters, and I'm confident that she'll read them when she's ready".

"Well, I guess that's all we can hope for".

"Yeah, it is. Until she's ready, we just need to keep dealing with things the way we have".


	58. Chapter 58

***A month later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were leaving for New York in 2 days for the awards ceremony.

She had found the most perfect dress-a strapless black sheath dress, with an asymmetrical thigh-high split with a ruffled edge. The inside of the dress was white, and gave it a two-tone look.

She was basically all packed, and just had to work on her speech.

Jonathan was tense because three mergers in a row had fallen apart. He had been working long hours and it had been a few days since they had spent anytime together.

She was frustrated and stuck, so she decided to take a break.

She picked up the phone and called him at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hi. Gosh, I needed to hear your voice".

"Same here. Can we have lunch today?"

"I wish we could. I'm up to my ass in a numbers crunch. I should be home in time tonight for dinner though".

"Really?" She sounded so hopeful.

"Yeah, I have to be. I haven't packed yet for New York".

"Oh".

"How is your speech coming?"

"I'm stuck. That's why I was calling you."

"How can I help?"

"I'll be fine. I just needed a mental break".

"I'm sorry we can't have lunch, but I promise I'll make it up to you".

"It's alright I understand. I'm making us a special dinner tonight, since it's just going to be us. I love you".

"I can't wait. I love you too".

They hung up and she got back to work on her speech.

She finished it just before dinner time, and went and made herself a cocktail. She sat on the couch waiting for Jonathan.

6 p.m. turned into 7….then 8….then 9. Finally, seething with anger, she picked up the phone and called the office.

" _Hello, you have reached Hart Industries. We are currently closed. If you'd like to leave a message someone will return your call during regular business hours"._

She was momentarily soothed by the sound of his voice, but her anger quickly returned. She hung up and then headed to the kitchen and blew out the candles. She wrapped up their dinner that she had made and put it in the fridge. She made herself a small salad and quickly ate that.

With Max away at a poker game, it was just her in the house.

She ate her dinner in silence, and then cleaned up after herself.

She turned out all the lights, went upstairs and headed for their bedroom. She locked the bedroom door, and then took a nice long hot bubble bath.

For 40 minutes almost, she soaked and let the jets do their magic. When she got out, she slowly put on a layer of moisturizer and let it soak in, and then put on a nightgown.

She climbed into bed, turned out the lights, and went to sleep, alone.

Sometime after midnight, Jonathan finally made it home.

Seeing the house completely dark, he knew Jennifer would be pissed at him.

He made his way up the stairs and tried the bedroom door. Locked.

He sighed.

He thought about knocking, but he didn't want to wake her and make things worse.

He finally decided to go downstairs and sleep on the couch in the office.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up and showered and dressed before Jonathan even woke up.

He heard her coming downstairs and saw her go into the kitchen. He decided to go upstairs and shower and dress before speaking to her.

He came back downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning".

"Morning, Mr. H."

"Where's Jennifer?"

"She left for the beach house. She left you a note on the counter".

He walked across the kitchen to get it.

" _Jonathan-obviously your work is more important, so perhaps you should stay behind while I go to New York alone. -Jennifer"._

He sighed.

He went upstairs and packed his suitcase for New York, and then headed out. He ran a few errands, and then pulled up at the airport right on time.

Jack was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Jennifer's on board. She told me you weren't coming".

"Change of plans, Jack".

He and Jack climbed the stairs together and headed into the cabin.

"What are you doing here? Jack, I told you I was going alone".

"It's his plane, what did you want me to do?"

"It's fine, Jack".

Jack headed to the cockpit while Jonathan went to sit next to Jennifer.

He handed her the dozen roses he had brought her.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"You should be".

She took the flowers and set them on the chair next to her.

He sat next to her and set some things on her tray table.

"I brought you some of your favorites".

He set a bottle of her favorite tea on the tray table, along with her favorite magazines and her favorite candy.

"Thank you", she said rather curtly.

"Jennifer, what else can I say? I'm sorry. We are working on a merger, and the last three have fallen apart at the last minute. The board is starting to lose confidence in me, I have all these people depending on me to get this right, and I was determined that this one wasn't going to fall apart. And time just got away from me, and before I knew it, it was 9 p.m. I came home hoping to talk to you, but you locked me out of the bedroom".

"It's just, I didn't move out to California to be ignored, Jonathan. And this isn't the first time this has happened. I always do everything with your happiness in mind, and while you tell me that you do the same for me, it doesn't feel that way".

"Why do you keep rehashing old issues between us?"

"Because nothing ever changes, Jonathan. We fight, we promise to do better, and it's the same old thing every single time. I feel like I'm the only one making an effort here, and I'm tired of it".

"You mean everything to me, you know that".

"You keep saying that. If that was true, you would have come home last night for dinner, like you promised".

They continued arguing for another hour, and then finally gave up. They weren't getting anywhere at all. She was so hurt and he couldn't get her to understand that he realized he had screwed up and would do anything to make it up to her.

She turned on the tv and started flipping through the movies that had been recorded. She picked one that she knew he hated and turned it on.

He reached over and tried to hold her hand but she moved it away.

They flew the rest of the way in silence, and then about 30 minutes before they were to land, Jack came and got Jonathan.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. Plane's on autopilot, but you can keep a lookout?"

"Certainly".

He hopped right up and headed to the cockpit.

Jennifer started packing up her things and was ready when they landed. She didn't say anything to Jonathan at all.

"Jack, can we give you a ride to the airport?"

"Thanks, that'd be great".

They exited the plane and got into the car service he had reserved. She pulled a water bottle out of her purse, and took a long swig and just stared out the window the whole time.

Jonathan and Jack chatted about sports and typical guy things while they rode along.

When they got out at the Plaza, Jack pulled Jonathan aside.

"Hey, I didn't mean to cause a rift. It's just she told me you weren't coming and then you showed up and I would never not let you on the plane, you own it".

He put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's ok. I pissed her off last night and that's really what all this is about. It truly has nothing to do with anyone else and you didn't do anything wrong".

"Can you just tell her I'm sorry?"

"I'll try. She's not exactly speaking to me at the moment, but I'll try".

"Thanks".

Jonathan got Jack checked into his hotel room, and signed the bill.

"Whatever he wants, put it on the room".

"Yes sir".

"Thanks Jonathan. I hope you guys have a great time".

"At this point, I'll settle for mediocre".

Realizing Jennifer was already up in the penthouse, he headed for the elevator.

He came into the penthouse and heard her on the phone with her editor.

"Right. So drinks tonight….then the ceremony tomorrow night? Anything else?...oh, pictures. Tomorrow at 2. Do I need to be wearing my acceptance gown for those or does it matter? Got it…thank you. I'll see you tonight".

She hung up.

She headed to the bedroom and started unpacking. He debated on whether or not to follow her. In the end, he walked into the bedroom, and shut and locked the door.

"Jonathan, I don't want to talk to you right now. Please go".

"No, I'm not leaving till we settle this".

"Jonathan-"

"I said no".

"And I said I'm NOT talking to you about this".

"Well, once of us is going to have to give in and it isn't going to be me".

"You have no right to keep me in here".

"It's not forever, it's just till we resolve this".

"I have to meet my editor".

"Then you should start resolving this with me so you aren't late, don't you think?"

"I don't want to resolve this with you right now. I'm too angry at you".

"I don't care".

"Yeah, that's obvious".

She quietly finished unpacking while he stood at the end of the bed.

"Just tell me how you feel, what you are thinking".

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking".

"Yes, I do. I promise, we will deal with whatever it is, together".

She gave him a pointed look.

"Fine. I'm thinking I need to call Susan and postpone the wedding".

"Postpone the wedding? Why? It's months away, do you honestly think we will still be fighting about this then?"

"I don't mean postpone as in push the date back. I mean postpone as in cancel".

She looked away so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

He came over to her and sat down closer to her.

"Why do you want to cancel the wedding?"

"I told you on the plane. We fight, we say we're sorry, and nothing changes. That's not a healthy relationship, Jonathan. I do everything I can to avoid fighting with you".

"And I do everything I can to avoid fighting with you, too".

"And yet, we still fight. I refuse to start a marriage that way."

He sighed.

"Jennifer, we love each other. That has to count for something".

"Tell me something. Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is she? The woman you've been seeing. What's her name?"

"Her name is Jennifer".

"Two Jennifers? How do you keep us straight?"

"You are the only one I'm seeing. Your name is Jennifer".

"You don't really expect me to believe that you were at the office alone last night".

"I wasn't alone. I had 2 junior executives with me."

"Jonathan, stop lying. I called your office at 9, and got the "Hart Industries is closed" voicemail. I went to sleep at 10 and you still weren't home. I checked the gate this morning and did a printout. You didn't come home till after midnight".

"That doesn't mean I'm cheating on you".

"What else could it mean?"

"Jennifer, I was at the office, like I told you. When I left the office, I came straight home".

"You told me on the plane that you left the office at 9. The gate says you didn't come in till after midnight. Which is it?"

"I didn't tell you I left at 9. I told you I checked my watch at 9".

"And you never once thought to call me? Never once thought to tell me you were ok, or that you weren't going to come home for dinner like you promised?"

"We were just so busy…."

"Well, I think it's more than that. I make plans for us, you leave me in the lurch. But everyone else, you jump up and do whatever they want right then".

"What are you talking about?"

"The plane. When Jack asked you to go to the cockpit. You didn't tell him you would be there and then not show".

"You can't be serious! Jennifer, he's the pilot. And yes, he put the plane on autopilot. But we still could have crashed. If it's ok with you, I'd like to keep that from happening".

"You do whatever you want. I can promise you one thing. The next time you work late, you can just keep on working, because I just might not be waiting for you when you get home".

She moved past him, and unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to get some water.

He followed her.

"I'm going to take a commercial flight back to LA. I don't want you and I to fight all weekend. You keep my plane and have Jack fly you home when you're ready. Stay as long as you want. Here are the Broadway tickets I got for us for Saturday night. And here's some cash in case you need something".

He set it all down on the counter and then walked over to her.

"I love you, I will always love you and when you are ready to talk about this and be honest with me, let me know".

He kissed her forehead and then headed to the bedroom.

She finished her water and put the glass in the sink and headed to the bedroom.

"What did you mean by me not being honest with you?"

"Jennifer, do you honestly think I'm cheating on you?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to think? Used to be, you couldn't keep your hands off me. And now, we haven't spent time together since we got home from the Bahamas."

"I told you, things at the office have been hectic."

"And I told you, I'm not buying it. Either there's someone else, or you got tired of being with me in the Bahamas and you don't how to tell me. Things were hectic at the office before, Jonathan, and you didn't react like this".

Before he could respond, the phone rang.

He reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, my boy. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine".

"Is Jennifer there?"

"Yes, she's right here, one second".

He held the phone out to her and she took it from him.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, it's Pa. How are you?"

"Fine. Are you here in New York?"

"Yes, I am. Listen, there's something I need to tell you two. How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Well, I'm having drinks with my editor at 5. Should last an hour or so. How about a late dinner?"

"That sounds great. I can't wait to see you two. Let's say, 8 at Buckley's on 37th?"

"Great. And Pa, it's just going to be me".

"No, no. What I have to tell you concerns Jonathan too. I insist".

"Fine. We will see you at Buckley's".

"Sounds great, see you then".

She moved past Jonathan and hung up the phone.

"He's insisting that you come for dinner. Won't take no for an answer".

"Fine".

"Jonathan, I don't want to fight with you. And I don't want to postpone the wedding. I just don't see any other way".

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't want to fight with you either".

"I wanted so bad for us to grow old together".

She stepped into the bathroom and started to cry. Hearing that broke his heart.

He stepped into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. We can get through this, I know we can".

She hugged him back for a few minutes.

"I just….love you so much".

"I know, baby. I love you too".

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, just you and me".

"I want that too. I missed you so much, you have no idea how much. I hate working late. But darling, everything is riding on this deal. And it's my name on the company, so it all falls to me".

She sobbed in his arms as she clung to him.

Finally, she pulled away from him and made eye contact with him.

"I'm….sorry".

"It's ok. This was my fault, not yours".

"I said….horrible things".

"Because you were angry at me. I completely deserved them".

"I don't want you to go home".

"I don't want to go home. But the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable".

"I want you to stay".

"I'll do whatever you want".

She pulled away from him and grabbed a Kleenex and washed her face.

"How about some water?"

She nodded.

He went to get them both some.

She met him in the living room and they sat on the couch.

"Jennifer, can we start over?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so late last night. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I promise you, I really was working late, and that there's nobody else. There never could be anyone else, you are the only one for me. I mean that".

"I'm sorry I locked you out of the bedroom and for everything I said today on the plane and here".

"You had every right to be angry, Jennifer."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have locked you out. It's your space, too".

She took his hand in hers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"Did you get tired of spending all that time with me in the Bahamas? Did you get sick of me?"

"Not at all. If anything, I think that trip brought us closer."

"I thought it did too".

"Do you honestly think I'm cheating on you?"

"Part of me doesn't. But the other part of me says 'why not, everyone else has?"

"I'm not everyone else. And I can't keep paying for everyone else's mistakes".

"I agree".

"I promise you, with all of my heart, I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. if anything, you're the person I would cheat with, because you're so perfect".

She turned to him with a perplexed look on her face.

"You would cheat on someone with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't believe in cheating. Cheating hurts everyone involved, somehow. And that's not fair".

"That's true".

"And you are literally everything I want in a woman. You are so kind, and caring and gorgeous and intelligent and vivacious and you have the best of intentions, always. You make me want to be a better person, you are the absolute best and most attentive lover I've ever had, you are selfless, you are so captivating I can hardly think straight when I'm around you. I could go on, but you get the point. So, if you are all of those things and more to me, then why would I spend my time elsewhere with someone else when I could just spend it with you?"

She dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex.

"That's a good point".

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Jonathan!"

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"In what context?"

"In our context. You want me to re-propose to you all over again? You want to elope? What do you want?"

"You. I want you".

She put her hands on his chest.

"And what about you, what do you want?"

"I want you. I want to be married to you".

"So how do we move past this?"

"Well, from now on, I promise that I'll call you if I'm working late. And I promise to only work late when it's absolutely necessary".

"And I promise you can always sleep in our bed no matter what".

She leaned forward and kissed him a few times.

"The couch was so lonely and lumpy".

"Our bed wasn't that fun without you either".

He held her close and kissed her head a few times.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you're feeling".

"I'm embarrassed by how I acted for one thing. I'm upset that I didn't trust you for another."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Baby, we are together. We are in a relationship. People in a relationship have issues from time to time. They have arguments and disagreements and fights. But if they are in love as much as you and me, they work through it and work it out."

She kissed his neck.

"I love you. And I know you aren't perfect, but I think you are perfect for me".

"I know you are perfect, and I think you are perfect for me as well".

"Come with me to meet my editor. Please".

"Sure, if that's what you want".

She kissed him a few times.

He flashed her that grin that made her go weak in the knees.

"You still love me?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

"You still love me?"

"Always and forever, baby".


	59. Chapter 59

Jennifer took a bubble bath and then put on a lavender one shoulder cocktail dress and some black peep toe heels. Jonathan put on a gray suit and the striped tie she had given him for Christmas.

They laced their fingers together as they walked through the lobby.

Up ahead, Jack was coming out of the hotel bar and was headed straight for them.

"Hey".

"Hey".

Jennifer reached out and touched his arm.

"Jack, I apologize for snapping at you on the plane. I was angry at him and shouldn't have taken it out on you. I would never expect you to keep him off his own plane".

"Oh, that's ok. Don't mention it".

"Where are you two headed?"

"We are headed to Mortimer's to have drinks with my editor and then we are having dinner with my father".

"Great. Well, I'll see you two later".

They continued through the lobby and hailed a cab.

They pulled up to Mortimer's about 20 minutes later, and headed inside.

"Jennifer! Over here".

"Marcia, hi! Marcia, this is my fiance, Jonathan Hart".

"Hi, pleasure to meet you".

They sat down and ordered their drinks, and Marcia went over what the events were going to be like.

"So, tomorrow night, you two will be at a table with me, and one other person and their editor."

"My father is also here. Can he join our table?"

"Certainly. The ceremony is about 4 hours long, but they feed you, and the cocktails are free, so there's that".

"Great".

"We are taking pictures tomorrow at 2 in the ballroom. Pictures are formal but you don't have to wear the same gown you will be wearing if you don't want to".

"Got it".

"Since you won, you will have to do some local press after you accept the award. Nothing too big or too intense-just local news stations, local papers. Should only take about a half hour".

"Great, great".

They chatted about journalism things while Jonathan stared at the tv in the bar.

Finally, just before 8, Marcia paid the check and had to go.

"Well, I will see you two tomorrow".

"See you then".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, we better go".

"Come with me".

He took her hand and led her to the back of the restaurant and found the table they had been sitting at the night they met. It was empty.

He pulled a camera out of his pocket and handed it to a waiter.

"Would you mind? There are 5 pictures left. This table is where it all began".

They sat in their same spots and took three regular happy pictures, and two pictures of them kissing and then he got the camera back from the waiter.

"Thanks, we appreciate it".

They headed to meet her father and arrived with only minutes to spare.

Jennifer saw him as soon as he came in.

"Pa! Hi!"

"Hi sweetheart".

He hugged her and then shook hands with Jonathan.

"Jonathan, my boy, good to see you".

"Nice to see you, sir".

They headed to their table and ordered drinks and began to look at the menu.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I've decided to make some changes. I'm closing the gallery in Germany and will only have the gallery in London and the one in Paris for the time being".

"I see. Well, that's good. That should make things easier for you".

"That's not all. I'm also selling Hill Haven and moving to London full time".

"You're what?! Pa, be reasonable".

"Jennifer, think about it. It's just me and Walter there. It's a huge place. If I sell it now, you and Jonathan, if you're still together, won't have to deal with what to do with it when I'm gone".

"I want to wait till at least then to deal with it, maybe longer!"

"You don't need that hassle, sweetheart. Selling a home is a huge undertaking".

"I think I can manage, thank you very much. And yes, Jonathan and I will still be together then, for your information".

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"Never mind that. You are not, I repeat not, selling my childhood home! I won't hear of it. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll take you to court if I have to, it is not being sold". She tapped her finger on the table to make a point.

"Sweetheart, I understand that you have an attachment to the place. And I know you don't like to let things go, but this is what's best".

"So, what am I supposed to do when Jonathan and I have children someday and they say 'Mommy, we want to go to Pa-paw's house'. Am I just supposed to say 'Ok, let's go to London'?"

"Jennifer-"

"What if something happens to you? That's not fair to me or my future children, or Jonathan."

"To be fair, you aren't exactly down the street now".

She gave him a very stern look.

"Los Angeles to Maryland is most definitely a shorter flight than Los Angeles to London".

"So, it is".

"What is it? Is it the upkeep? Do you need help with the maintenance?"

"That's part of it".

"We can hire people to help with all of that, Pa. We can hire as many people as you want. But I refuse to allow you to sell our home".

"Sir, with all due respect, how about a compromise?"

"Jonathan!"

"What's your compromise?"

"Sell it to me. You can live there as long as you want, I'll pay you cash for it, you would still have the same amount of access, and Jennifer will too".

"I like that idea. How much do you want for it, Pa?"

"Ok, I can see I'm not going to win this one. How about we agree to table this, and when I'm ready to sell it, you two get first dibs?"

"Us two get only dibs".

"Ok, sure".

"Thank you, Pa".

Jennifer took a sip of her drink.

"Honestly, selling Hill Haven, are you feeling ok? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Young lady, might I remind you, I'm still your father".

"I know. That's the only reason I didn't completely lose it when you brought up this ridiculous idea. Selling Hill Haven. Momma is rolling over in her grave at the very idea. That's another thing. You want Momma to be resting with strangers? I don't".

"That's a good point. I agree you got me on that one".

"Pa, what is this really about?"

"I'm lonely, sweetheart. Things didn't work out with Tiffany, and you and Jonathan are all the way across the country. It's just me and Walter there. I see your mother in every room of that house and I see you as a child, but it's just too quiet at night sometimes".

"So, Jonathan and I can visit more often. You could open a gallery in Los Angeles, Pa. Selling our home isn't the answer. Tiffany? You dated someone named Tiffany?!

"Ok, ok. I take it back. Hurricane Jennifer strikes again".

"Hurricane Jennifer?"

"When she was about 8 years old, there was a hurricane that battered the east coast that the meteorologists named Jennifer. And her mother and I said it reminded us of our Jennifer-even tempered and mild, but when you get her going, watch out. That thing she does where she puts 4 subjects in a sentence-that's the hurricane".

"Good to know".

"Very funny, Pa. Momma would be furious at you too, right now. And you had no right to insinuate that Jonathan and I won't still be together when the time comes".

"I apologize. It's just, you and I had a pattern there for a while. Every time we saw each other, you had a new relationship".

"That still doesn't mean this one won't last. And I wasn't engaged to any of those people, Pa."

"You're right. And by the way, when you two have children, I will not be Pa-paw. I will be Poppy".

Jennifer smirked. "Fine".

The waiter came and took their orders, and brought Jennifer a refill of her wine.

"Thank you".

"So, Pa. I'm serious. Do you want me to hire some maintenance men?"

"No, no. I'll take care of it."

"What needs to be done?"

"Well, it's a lot. But it's a lot of little things. New paint on the outside, touch ups on the inside. Driveway needs repaving. Things like that".

She reached over and touched his hand.

"I'm serious. I'm happy to help you do whatever it takes to keep our home".

"I appreciate it. I promise if I need you, I'll call you".

"Thank you".

"Did you honestly expect me to be ok with you selling the house?"

"No, I didn't. I knew I had an uphill battle on my hands. I just didn't expect it to be something requiring an ice pick and a rope".

Jonathan tried to hide the smile on his face.

"Jonathan, how's business?"

"Booming. We've been extra busy lately".

"That's wonderful".

"Yeah, it is. Overall, it's the best-case scenario".

Stephen excused himself to go to the restroom.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"I'm so glad you came up with that compromise idea".

"You were about to blow your top, darling. I've never seen you like that".

"And hopefully, you never will again".

"Will you get mad at me if I refer to you as a hurricane?"

"Don't you dare".

"I think you really got to him when you mentioned grandchildren".

"Yeah, I do too. And momma".

"You know what? I can't wait to get you back to the penthouse so I can get to you".

"Same here".

She leaned over and kissed him, letting her fingertips graze his jaw as she did.

"Ahem, we are in public".

"Pa, people kiss in public all the time."

"And Jennifer, it looks as if you lost a piece of your dress".

"Very funny, Pa. I'm a grown woman. Can we not do this?"

"Fine".

She told him about the ceremony and what to expect.

"Wonderful. I brought my camera. I promised your aunt I would take lots of pictures".

After a nice dinner, they shared a cab back to the hotel.

Stephen was staying at the Four Seasons, right next door.

"Goodnight, you two".

"Goodnight, Pa".

"Goodnight, sir".

"Son, you are marrying my daughter. You can call me Stephen".

"Goodnight, Stephen".

Jennifer laced her fingers through Jonathan's as they headed to the elevator.

She embraced him in the elevator and he wrapped his arms around her.

They shared a few passionate kisses and then they headed into the penthouse.

She kicked her shoes off as soon as she came inside, and set her purse down.

She glanced at the clock as she came into the bedroom. 10:18.

She slipped her dress off, and headed into the bedroom to wash her face.

She put on some new lingerie that Jonathan hadn't seen, and a robe.

"Darling, are you coming to bed?"

He was in the kitchen going through the mail he got at the penthouse.

"Yeah, on my way".

He made two glasses of ice water, turned out the lights and locked the door and headed to the bedroom.

She was in the bed already, waiting on him.

He came and set her water down on the nightstand.

After he had changed into his pajama pants, he came and joined her in bed.

"What a day".

"I apologize for the craziness, darling".

"No apologies necessary".

He kissed her cheek as she settled on to his shoulder.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the news. She laced her fingers through his while they watched the news.

As soon as the news was over, she climbed on top of him.

He untied her robe and pushed it open a little.

She was wearing a strapless black lace bodysuit with a scalloped edge. She looked amazing.

"You're so beautiful".

She leaned down and started kissing his chest.

He grabbed her ass as she locked her knees in on either side of him.

He grabbed her head as he kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. He tried to grab her boobs through the teddy but couldn't.

"Take this off".

"No….you have to find the secret snaps".

He ran his hands all over and couldn't find them.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Lower".

He moved his hands back to her ass.

She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Closer to you".

His hands finally found the snaps and he yanked them open.

"Very good darling".

He rolled them till she was on her back, and then leaned over and grabbed a condom.

When he returned to her, she put her hands on his chest.

"Darling…let me be on top".

"Sure".

He picked her up and swiftly rolled on to his back so she could straddle him again.

She lowered herself onto him and started bouncing up and down on him.

"Ohhhhhh baby…"

Her boobs were starting to spill out over the bodysuit.

He angled her forward just a slight bit, which maximized the pleasure for both of them.

"You feel…..so good….."

"So do….you…..Oh Jonathan!"

She tightened around him as her orgasm pulsated through her like a tidal wave. He followed with his own a few minutes later.

He gently rolled them so that they were both on their sides and kissed her.

He moved his kisses to her neck and sucked on her earlobe for a moment.

"Make-up sex is the best".

"No, it isn't".

"Yeah, you're right. Pulitzer Prize ceremony sex is the best".

"No, it isn't".

He looked at her in surprise.

"Birthday sex? Quiet upstairs at your father's house sex? Three glasses of wine in front of the fireplace when we have the house to ourselves sex?"

"No, no, and no. There are advantages to all of them, many, many advantages, but they aren't the best".

"Ok, I give up, what's the best sex?"

"Jonathan and Jennifer sex. No matter what, it's always the best with you".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You and I have chemistry, darling. And we have passion and we have romance, and we are in love with each other. But more than that, we have sexual chemistry and sexual passion. Darling, if you and I hated each other, we would still have great sex".

She placed a few butterfly kisses on his neck and then a few pecks.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"I'm trying to imagine a world or a scenario even in which I would hate you. I cannot".

"I feel the same".

"Regardless of what happens between you and me, at the very bottom of all of it, I'm so in love with you more than I could ever imagine. And that's what fuels me, darling. Everything I do, is for you. Working late last night, not being able to take lunches with you this week, having to do all this extra work the past few weeks, it's all for you in the long run. If something happened to me tomorrow, I would go knowing that the company was successful and that you would be taken care of for life and that's what's the most important to me, darling. Knowing that I could and did provide for you".

"Jonathan, can we not talk about you dying? I don't want to even think about that."

"I know. I don't want to think about that either. But I did prepare for it".

"Jonathan! We just had amazing sex and now we are talking about you dying. I don't like it".

"Ok, ok."

She started scraping her fingernails across his chest and giving him light kisses.

He slightly shifted his weight so he was more on top of her.

They briefly made eye contact and then he kissed her hungrily.

They made love again before falling asleep.

***Thursday***

Jonathan ordered them breakfast from room service so they could have breakfast in bed. He enjoyed every minute of it too-feeding her strawberries, kissing the powdered sugar off her lips…the moments afterwards in bed….in the shower…..

Jennifer got all dressed up. She decided to wear a different gown for the pictures.

"Darling, are you coming with me to the pictures?"

"Yes", he called out from the living room.

She slipped into a black strapless cocktail gown, and then headed to the living room to have Jonathan zip her.

"Darling, you're not even dressed!"

"It won't take me long, I promise".

"Can you zip me?"

"Certainly".

She turned around and he zipped her dress and then placed a few kisses on her neck.

"Baby…."

"No, darling. We don't have time".

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Darling, it will be worth it…"

"Jonathan, we have to be downstairs in exactly-"

She grabbed his watch.

"15 minutes. Save it for later".

She turned around and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want us to be late".

He went and got his suit on, while she straightened her hair.

"Darling, which tie?"

He came and held out two for her.

"I like the blue and gray."

He put the tie on and then she straightened it.

"Darling, I'm sorry I was so short with you. You're important to me, but this is too".

He smiled at her.

"It's ok, you were right, we didn't have time. We would just be getting started if we had gone for it".

She kissed him and then they headed downstairs to the ballroom.

After a series of pictures with all the winners and some with Marcia, it was time for her and Jonathan to take a few pictures.

They did several poses, including the ones Jennifer called 'the prom pose', and a couple of them kissing and loving on each other.

"Ok, we will see you guys at the ceremony tonight. Starts at 6, should go till about 10 or 11. I'll be down here about 5:45, if you want come a little early".

"Perfect, thank you".

They laced hands as they headed back up to the penthouse.

She checked her watch.

"Damn….my watch stopped again. Darling, what time is it?"

"2:40".

"Perfect". She slipped her watch off and stuck it into her jewelry case as soon as they came into the Penthouse.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Stay here. Get undressed. I have a surprise for you".

She was speechless as she watched him walk into the bedroom.


	60. Chapter 60

Jonathan quickly and carefully undressed, hanging his suit clothes back up in the closet.

Once he got the room ready, he came out to Jennifer.

"Darling, you aren't undressed".

"I can't unzip my dress".

"Oh, here, let me help you".

He unzipped her and then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He set her on the bed, and pulled her leg out in front of him and slipped her shoes off, kissing her toes each time.

He stood her up and slipped the dress off her, holding her hands gingerly as she stepped out of the dress.

He took her face in his hands as he kissed her. The kiss was so filled with passion it made her toes curl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, and leaned in to him as she kissed him again.

He reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him.

He laid her on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

He settled on top of her, and kissed his way down her chest to her breasts. She grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"Mmmmmm".

He made his way back up to her neck and found that spot that always made her quiver.

"Talk to me, baby".

"Honey…."

He reached down and tugged her panties off and then quickly shed his boxer briefs.

After he protected them, he climbed back on top of her.

He plunged himself inside of her, and she arched her back so she could take all of him in.

He laced both of his hands through both of hers, as he sank himself inside of her over and over again.

"Oh Jonathan! Oh Jonathan! OH! OH!"

She squeezed his hands tight as the euphoric feeling of her orgasm coursed through her body. Knowing that he made her feel that good gave him one of his own.

"That was incredible".

"Only because of you".

He kissed her a few times as he settled next to her.

"You were there too, darling".

He chuckled.

"Yeah, so I was".

"So, was that my surprise?"

"That was part of it. We'll call that surprise number 1, a romantic encounter".

She cracked up.

"4 times in one day….man I'm blessed to have you".

"3 darling".

She shook her head.

"Nope, 4. Technically, the last time before we fell asleep last night was after midnight, so that's 1. And then there was breakfast…and then the shower…and then just now. 1, 2, 3, 4".

"See? That's why I love you. You're not only sexy but you're brilliant too. If you wore glasses, you could have that hot teacher look going on".

"But you wouldn't be my student".

"I would sign up for any class that you were teaching, trust me".

They laid around a little bit longer, and then she got up to get ready.

After a quick shower, she jumped out and started drying her hair with the big round hair brush.

"Darling, I thought you said you had this dress altered. It looks the same as when I saw it last week".

"I did. She added sequins and sparkles to it".

When her hair and makeup was finished, he helped her carefully slip the dress on over her head and get it into place.

She decided to wear her Manolo Blahnik stilettos, and the diamond necklace Jonathan had given her for Christmas. She put the diamond earrings on that her father gave her for her 21st birthday, that had been her mom's.

"Sure wish I had a watch to wear tonight. I'm going to feel so naked without it".

"Then wear this one".

He handed her a small wrapped package.

"What? What is this?"

She opened it and found a gorgeous gold and diamond watch with a gold link band.

"It's breathtaking".

"You are breathtaking. That is a watch".

"Ha ha. And thank you".

She kissed him and then held her wrist out so he could fasten it on her.

"There's an inscription".

She turned it over.

" _I won the prize when I met you"._ Underneath that was two interlinking hearts.

She was so touched, she didn't know what to say. She just kissed him a few times.

"Let's consider it a tie. I won the prize too, you know".

He kissed her cheek and then put the watch on her wrist, and they headed downstairs.

Her father arrived right on time.

"Hi. You have a seat at our table. This is my editor, Marcia Wallace. Marcia, this is my father, Stephen Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

They made their way to the table, and Jonathan offered to go get drinks for everyone.

"White wine for me, son".

"Me too, darling".

"I'll have a chardonnay, with a glass of ice".

"I'll be right back".

"Jennifer, I just adore that dress!"

"Thank you. I knew I had to have it the minute I saw it".

"I can see why".

"So, what did you do today, Pa?"

"I went to the MOMA. Saw the Windsor exhibit".

"Oh, I bet that was fascinating".

"What did you do?"

"Had breakfast with Jonathan and then we came down here for pictures and then we went back up to his penthouse to relax and take care of some things before tonight".

"I see."

"How long are you in town for?"

"Flying out in the morning. Straight to London".

"I see".

"And when are you flying back to California?"

"Sunday. Jonathan made us reservations at my favorite restaurant tomorrow night and he got us tickets to a Broadway play".

"Well, that sounds like a lovely evening. I know how much you love the theatre."

"I get that from Momma."

Jonathan came back with their drinks.

"Oh, thank you, darling".

After he sat down, he raised his glass.

"To Jennifer, for an award that is well-deserved and long overdue. I love you and I'm incredibly proud of you".

"I would like to tag on to that, if I may. To my daughter, who makes me proud every day, and definitely deserves this award. If your mother could be here, she would be the proudest one in the whole room".

Jennifer dabbed at her eyes.

"Marcia would you like to continue this?"

She laughed.

"I'm good. I agree though, that you deserve it".

They all took a sip and then she thanked them.

"You nervous?"

She gave him a half-nod. "A little".

The rest of the evening was surreal. Jennifer kept looking around the room and asking herself if she really belonged there.

When she stepped up to the podium after her name was announced, the flashbulbs went crazy.

She thanked her father, for giving her an education and a love of knowledge. She thanked her editor for believing in her, and The New Yorker for being willing to publish her articles. She also thanked those who read her articles, because without them, her work would be just a very public diary of sorts.

"And finally, to my fiance, Jonathan. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be half the woman I am, not to mention half the writer. Because you believe in me, I've been able to accomplish so many more things than I ever thought possible, this being one of them. I love you, and I can't wait to see what adventures life has in store for us. Thank you all."

Everyone clapped for her and then she was ushered off stage.

Backstage, she had to pose for pictures with the award, answer some reporter's questions, and there was a fan section where they could ask her questions and take her picture.

After about 30 minutes, she made it back to the table.

As soon as she sat down, Jonathan put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

At the end of the evening, the emcee announced that there was going to be a winner's party at the bar across the street.

"Pa, want to come with us?"

"No, no. You go ahead. I have an early flight".

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks for coming. I love you, and remember, don't sell the house".

He chuckled.

"I love you too, and I'll remember".

"Marcia, it was wonderful to meet you. Jonathan, always a pleasure".

After they said their goodbyes, he headed to his hotel, and Marcia, Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the bar across the street.

The champagne was free flowing, and plentiful. So was basically any other type of alcohol you could ever want or need.

Everyone cheered for Jennifer when she came in, and people started handing her glass after glass. In about an hour, she was pretty tipsy.

Around 2 a.m., they stumbled back across the street.

Jonathan was buzzed, but he wasn't near as hammered as Jennifer.

On the spur of the moment, in the middle of the street, he scooped her up and started to carry her. She immediately fell asleep on his shoulder.

He carried her to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

He set her down and held her in place against the wall, and then opened the door.

Within a matter of minutes, he had laid her on the bed and had gotten her gown and shoes off her.

He sat her up, got her bra off her and slipped a nightgown on her and then covered her up and tucked her in.

After making sure that water and headache meds were on her nightstand, he closed the drapes and then locked up the penthouse.

He finally slipped into bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, I love you, and I'm incredibly proud of you".

***Friday***

They slept till about 9, when Jennifer woke up with a killer headache.

"Ohhhh".

"There's medicine and water on your nightstand".

She took some and then went back to sleep.

Jonathan rubbed her back some.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Not on your life".

They slept till 11, and then he woke up and headed for the bathroom.

When he got back in bed, she was awake.

"What did I drink last night?"

"Scotch, gin, whiskey, and vermouth-that's what you didn't drink last night. Everything else, you drank".

"I see".

She snuggled up to his chest and he gently kissed her forehead.

"Darling, is that offer for breakfast still on the table?"

"Yeah, it is. What do you want?"

"Blueberry pancakes, sliced fruit and hot buttered biscuits with strawberry jelly".

"Coming right up".

He ordered them breakfast from a nearby deli and had it delivered.

He was in the kitchen making coffee when she came in.

The phone rang, so he reached over and hit the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. H. It's Max".

"Hey Max".

"Hey Max".

"Hey Miss Edwards. I was calling to tell you congrats on your award."

"Oh, thanks Max. That's so sweet".

"I called last night, but I guess you two was out celebrating".

"You could say that".

"And Sunday, I'm making a special dinner just for you, whatever you want".

"Oh, Max, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. How about the shrimp scampi with the lemon sauce?"

"Yes, that's a good one."

"You got it. Well, you two have a great day, and I'll see you both Sunday".

"Bye Max".

"Bye Max".

He hung up. Jonathan handed her a cup of coffee and she took a nice, long sip.

She leaned up against him and he hugged her for a moment.

The phone rang again and he reached over and hit speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Susan. And I'm here with Drew, Bill, Vanessa, Laura and James".

"Hi, what are you guys doing?"

"Jonathan, we didn't call to talk to you. We want to talk to the award winner".

Jennifer cracked a smile.

"Hello".

"Congrats on your award! We are so proud to know you and proud of you".

"Well, thank you".

"Will you still honor us regular people with your presence from time to time?"

"From time to time".

"How does it feel this morning?"  
"To be honest, we are moving a bit slow this morning".

"Well, as a friend, I'm telling you-good for you. That award deserves a celebration. As a doctor, I'm telling you-take some ginger, ginseng, and prickly pear and drink a bottle of water and it will really take the edge off. There's something at the pharmacy that has all of those things in it-it's called Restart. Drink one bottle of that followed by one bottle of water, and you will feel good as new".

"I am definitely going to try that, thank you".

"So, when are you two lovebirds coming home?"

"Sunday".

"How about another game night next Friday? Vanessa and I will host".

"Sounds perfect, Bill".

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jonathan handed Jennifer his wallet and she went to get it.

"Well guys, our breakfast is here. We will talk to you soon".

"We love you guys, and congrats again Jennifer".

"Bye, thanks for calling".

He hung up and went to the door.

She handed him their breakfast while she paid for it and then came back to the kitchen.

They stood at the counter and ate.

"Darling, I don't remember us coming in last night at all".

"That's because I carried you in my arms from the bar and you passed out on my shoulder".

"You carried me all the way up here from the bar?"

"Yes, I did".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Knight in shining armor".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Only where you are concerned".

He called the pharmacy and ordered some of the restart stuff Susan had mentioned and placed a rush delivery.

After they finished breakfast, Jennifer went to take a bubble bath, and soaked for a long time.

Marcia called and told her that her press interviews had been canceled, as everyone felt like they had enough information from her statements the night before to write the piece.

Jonathan came in just as she was getting out of the bath.

"Here's your stuff. How's your head?"

"Pounding. Thank you, darling".

She tried to read the bottle of the Restart but handed it to him.

"Can you tell me what to do?"

"It just says drink whole bottle and then drink the same amount of water right after. Don't exceed 2 bottles in 24 hours".

He opened it for her and she took a swig.

She wasn't a fan but she got through it.

Within an hour, she felt better and her headache was almost gone.

They laid around till it was time to get ready and then got all dressed up. Jennifer put on a silver metallic strapless top, black palazzo pants and a black bolero jacket with black strappy heels.

Jonathan had on a black suit.

Jennifer spritzed on some perfume and then they headed out.

After dinner at one of her favorite French restaurants and then her favorite Broadway play, they came back to the penthouse.

They got ready for bed and climbed in, and Jennifer climbed behind Jonathan.

She reached over and grabbed some tingly massage lotion and started rubbing it on his back.

"Oh yeah, that feels good".

"Well you deserve it, darling. You carried me across the street and could have really hurt yourself".

"Nonsense. You barely weigh ten pounds".

"Yeah, right".

She rubbed his lower back and really got the knots out and got him all loosened up.

By the time she was done, he was like putty in her hands.

She wrapped her arms around him and just held him and scratched his chest for a bit.

"You know something? I didn't want to come here for the awards ceremony, but this has turned out to be one of the best weekends I've ever spent and it's all because of you".

She placed a few kisses on his cheek.

He rolled over and kissed her and embraced her.

"Spoiling you is my job. But the award, baby you earned that all by yourself".

"I don't deserve you".

She gave him several kisses and started scratching his back.

They were both pretty tired, so they cuddled up and went to sleep.

About 30 minutes later, the phone rang.

He absentmindedly picked it up and handed it her.

"It's for you".

"Hello?", she said sleepily".

"Hello sweet Jenny. Congratulations on a well-deserved award".

Her eyes instantly shot open, and a scream escaped her lips.

"Darling, it's Elliott".

She tossed him the phone and ran to the bathroom.


	61. Chapter 61

Jonathan hung the phone up, and then immediately called Herschel.

"Herschel, listen, I apologize for calling so late. Jennifer and I are in New York, for an award ceremony in her honor. We just received a phone call, from Elliott Manning. Can you do some digging and make sure that he's still in prison, and if he is, make sure the prison officials know that he contacted her which violates a no-contact order?"

"Yes, I'll get right on that".

"Thanks, Herschel. You can call us back at 212.479.1881".

"I promise, I'll call you back".

"Thank you".

He hung up and then went to the bathroom. He found Jennifer leaning against the counter.

"Baby, it's alright. Herschel is going to look into it and let us know if he's still in prison".

"And if he's not?"

"I promise you, he's not going to hurt you".

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now come on, you need some sleep. Let's go back to bed".

She nodded.

They climbed back in bed and she grabbed his arms. He wrapped them around her.

"It's alright. I'm right here".

Neither of them could fall asleep. About an hour later, Herschel called back.

"Hi, Jonathan. I just spoke with the prison officials. Elliott is still in the prison. He somehow managed to get out of his cell and was found in an office using the phone unauthorized. That's likely when he called you. I can confirm a few things. He has subscriptions to several American newspapers, including the New York Times. The guards did a toss of his cell after they found him and found an address book that had your home numbers, office numbers and the number to the penthouse written in it. And because of this little stunt, he's now in solitary confinement for 30 days, and has lost all phone privileges for 60 days. The prison officials sincerely apologized and promised to keep a better eye on him".

"Ok, that's great. Thank you, Herschel".

He hung up.

He relayed the information to Jennifer and felt her relax almost immediately.

"Thank you for calling him, honey".

He kissed her forehead and they were finally able to get some rest.

"I love you".

"I love you more".

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in and had breakfast on the terrace.

"How do you want to spend our last day here?"

"How about some museums? We can go to the MOMA, or the Met".

"That sounds great".

She squealed and kissed him and then ran to get ready.

She emerged freshly showered, with distressed skinny jeans and a long-sleeved black top and some black slides on. Jonathan thought she was absolutely adorable.

He headed to change and then they left.

She dragged him to all the museums and all the exhibits. He was a good sport and willingly went along.

They went to lunch at one of her favorite Mexican places and then had dinner at one of her favorite Italian places.

After they had finished eating, they walked back through the city to the penthouse, hand in hand.

"How about a movie on the couch?"

"That sounds lovely".

They headed upstairs and changed into comfy lounging clothes and got settled.

"Mystery or Comedy?"

"Mystery".

"Suspenseful or Horror?"

"Suspenseful".

"Color or Black and White?"

"Surprise me".

She nestled down next to him and covered them with a blanket.

She ended up falling asleep towards the end of the movie.

He eased out from her embrace and locked the doors and turned out the lights.

He came back to the couch and woke her up.

"Darling….let's go to bed".

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up baby. Movie's over".

"Oh, alright".

She stood up and leaned against him.

"Darling, can you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Sure".

She sleepily headed to the bedroom and changed into a nightgown while he got both of them some water.

They settled into bed and he turned on the news.

"Darling, do you miss living in New York?"

"In some respects. I mainly miss a lot of the stores and restaurants. But I love our life in California much, much more".

She rolled over to him and settled on his shoulder.

"Plus, if you and I have kids someday, I would much rather raise them in California in a house with a yard than here in New York in an apartment".

"Me too".

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Darling, I've been thinking. I think I'm ready for us to be parents whenever you are".

She sat up and looked at him.

"You are? Wonderful! You will be the best daddy, I just know it".

She kissed him a few times.

"And you will be the best mommy. And there's nobody else I want to have a kid with".

"Same here".

"So, we need to get on the same page. How soon do you want to start trying?"

"I would love to start trying right away, but I think we should wait".

"Why?"

"Because, we are getting married in 6 months. And I don't want to be as big as a house walking down the aisle".

"Oh. Yeah. Ok, so what if we start trying after the wedding?"

"Perfect. So, I'll call Susan and see if she can give me an annual and see about either stopping my birth control or switching it over to something else and then we can go from there".

"I think that's a great idea. But Jennifer, if you are on birth control, why are we still using condoms?"

"I have a device implanted in my uterus. But it's not 100%".

"I see. Do you want me to come to the appointment with you?"

"If you want".

They chatted for a while, and then made love before falling asleep.

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Jonathan laid around the penthouse before flying back to New York.

She felt a little out of place carrying her big award around with her, but she didn't want to put it in her suitcase and let it get broken. It was a big piece of glass, shaped like a pentagon.

She and Jonathan and Jack were using the car service. Jonathan settled up Jack's bill, while Jennifer headed to the car. When they got in, she was sitting in the car with the award on her lap.

"Well, well. All hail the queen".

"Ha ha."

They rode to the airport, stopping to pick up sandwiches from a deli on the way.

Their flight was pretty easy, no turbulence, lots of wind to help them along.

As soon as they settled onto the plane, Jennifer picked up the phone and called Susan.

"Hi. Listen, I need to have my annual, and I need to speak with you about some female stuff, so do you have any openings this week?"

"Sure. Come by tomorrow around 1, and I'll work you in".

"Perfect, thank you".

They hung up and she settled in for the rest of the flight.

Max picked them up like he had promised, and had dinner waiting for them.

After a nice dinner, they headed upstairs to bed.

As they climbed into bed, Jennifer grabbed the alarm clock and set it.

"Ok darling. What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"I would love a son that I could play ball with, and that could take over the company one day. But I would also love a girl that looks just like you".

He kissed her forehead.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine either way, as long as it's healthy. But I hope, boy or girl, that they have your eyes. I love your eyes".

"Things are really going to change around here if we have a baby".

"Yeah, they will".

"Our sex life, for one".

"Not necessarily. We can still make time for each other".

"I still want us to be parents though".

"Me too".

They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep together.

***Monday***

Jennifer and Jonathan had breakfast together and then left the house together. She was headed to the beach house, and he to the office.

He helped her put her stuff in the car and then opened the door for her.

"I love you. My appointment is at 1 at Susan's office".

"I love you too, I'll see what I can do".

Several kisses later, they headed out.

Jennifer arrived at the beach house, and couldn't get the garage door to open.

"Damn."

She got out and went in through the front door. After a quick walk-through, she realized that something was off with their power.

She walked back to the car and used the car phone to call Jonathan on his private line.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm at the beach house. Something's wrong".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the garage door won't go up. In the living room, half the lights work, while the other half don't. And the alarm system keeps making this weird beeping noise. The phones in the house don't work, not even the cordless ones. The a/c is out as well".

"Ok, where are you?"

"I am in the driveway calling you from the car phone".

"I'm going to send our electrician. I'll make some calls. I love you".

"I love you too".

She went and opened the back door and cracked a window in the front to get some air flowing through the house.

She sat down and started working, and about 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She went and answered it.

"Hi, I'm Kyle. I'm an electrician at Hart Industries".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. I'm Jonathan's fiance. Thanks for coming".

She explained all the issues and then told him he could find her in the study.

A few minutes later, he appeared in her doorway.

"Hi. How long have you been having these issues?"

"I'm not sure. Last time I was here was Tuesday, and everything was fine. Jonathan and I got back in town last night and drove by, but didn't notice anything unusual".

"Well, the area had a pretty bad storm on Friday. I believe you may have been struck by lightning".

"Oh wow. Well, whatever you can do to fix it, please do. You have carte blanche to do whatever".

"Yes ma'am".

Jennifer's computer made a sound indicating that she had a new email.

She pulled it up.

It was from Jonathan.

" _Hi gorgeous. Phone company will be out later this week. Alarm company will be out tomorrow. AC guy will be out tomorrow. I love you. Try not to drive Kyle crazy with your beauty, and save it all for me-Jonathan"._

She smiled as she replied back to him.

" _Hi handsome. Kyle is here now. I gave him carte blanche to do whatever. He says he thinks we were struck by lightning. Can you call Max and see if he can come sit here so I can leave for my appointment? I love you. Maybe we can have a stay-date tonight at home, after dinner? Love, Me"._

She got back to work and a few minutes later, her computer dinged again.

She opened up his reply.

" _Max is on his way. We are definitely having a stay-date tonight. I love you always and forever-me"_.

She quickly typed back to him.

" _Love you more. Thanks for dealing with all this, I'll call you on my way to the appointment. Love-me"._

She worked till Max got there, and then explained everything to him.

"I'll be back later, Max".

She climbed in the car and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. I'm on my way to Susan's office. Max is at the house, so far everything is going well".

"Darling, I hate to do this, but something came up and we have to have an emergency meeting. So, I'm stuck here. I'm sorry, baby. I can't go with you".

"Oh, that's alright. You'll probably have more fun at the meeting than I will having this exam".

"I promise I'll make it up to you".

"That's not necessary".

"You're the best, I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and pulled into Susan's office.

She signed in, grabbed some water, and sat down in the waiting room.

About 20 minutes later, they called her back.

After they gathered all the typical information, they had her put on a gown and wait for Susan.

A few minutes later, she opened the door.

"Hello there, my famous friend".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good, good. Everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about a few things, and I don't have an ob/gyn here in town, and I figured I would be the most comfortable with you, but if you aren't-"

"Nonsense. I'm fine, happy to help".

"So, he and I were talking a few months ago and he said he wasn't ready to have kids. So, we agreed to wait. And then we had the girl's night thing, and you and I were talking, and the next day, I saw a program about not knowing you were pregnant. So, I went and got some tests. I went overboard, but whatever. Anyways, they were negative and I was devastated. He came home to me crying my eyes out, so we agreed to put children on the back burner for a bit. And then this weekend in New York, he said he was ready to start thinking about it. We don't want to start trying right away, because I don't want to be a beached whale walking down the aisle. But, I figured I needed to talk to you about birth control options and planning and all that".

"Ok. So, what birth control methods are you using now?"

"I have the uterine implant. It's supposed to be replaced in 2 years, I think. And we use condoms".

"Is there a reason why you guys use condoms?"

"He's just always done that, and we've just never talked about it. I'm fine with it, because I know that what I have isn't 100%".

"Ok, so let's do your pelvic exam, and then I will do some scans and go over everything with you".

They chatted throughout her exam, and then Susan ordered a bunch of scans.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I just want to cover my bases since this is the first time I've examined you".

After a couple scans and ultrasounds, Susan put the machines away and let Jennifer sit up.

"Sweetie, I have to be honest with you. We can take your uterine device out now, if you want. Based on test results and market research, you will need about 6 months for the hormones to completely leave your system. However, based on what I'm seeing with your endometriosis, I'm not sure that motherhood is in your future. I'm not saying it's not possible for you to conceive, but carrying full term is going to be a bit of a stretch."

"What are my chances?"

"I would say less than 10% at getting pregnant, and even less at staying pregnant. Now, we could cut you open and cut all the endometriosis out, if you want. But in my professional opinion, that's overly invasive, to start with. Also, there's no way to remove it completely without doing a hysterectomy, and it could always grow back if we were to cut out as much as we could".

"What about medication?"

"I'm happy to prescribe whatever you want, but I honestly think it will be in vain and will just make you miserable with the side effects".

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear".

"It's ok, it's not your fault".

"So, in the interest of you being able to try for children if that's what you want to do, we can remove your device, and then in a few months, once your periods are regulated, we can put you on the pill or the shot, whatever you prefer".

"Can I just have a minute to call Jonathan first? I don't want to make this decision without him".

"Certainly. I tell you what, when you're finished, just open the door".

She patted her hand and left the room.

Jennifer picked up the phone and called his private line.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Got a minute".

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yes and no. So, she recommends that I have my implant removed. And she says it will take about 6 months to completely leave my system. She wants to put me on a different form of birth control in a few months. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with me doing that".

"Baby, it's up to you."

"Jonathan, this isn't a me thing. This is a we-thing. You have a say in this too".

"I'll support whatever decision you make, Jennifer."

"If we take it out today, that means we can theoretically start trying right after the wedding. If we don't, we have to wait a little longer".

"I'm fine with taking it out today, if you are."

"Ok. I'll see you at home, I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and opened the door and then sat back down on the table.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"So, what did we decide?"

"What does taking it out entail?"

"We will numb you, and then take it out. You will probably experience some light cramping later today, but nothing too major."

"Will I start my cycle?"

"Normally, I would say yes. But in your case, I highly doubt it".

"Ok, let's do it".

It took a little bit longer than expected, because it was really lodged in there. Susan had to take it apart to get it out the easiest.

"Jennifer, I'm going to go out on a limb here and tell you that I don't think you really did have two years left on this. I think this one was defective. It appears as if it's already broken apart in some places. I'm seeing a lot of scarring, and a lot of redness, which isn't the norm. If you have any further complications, I want you to call me, ok? Day or night".

"Ok".

"Everything else looks healthy. Really, really healthy. If you wanted to do something homeopathically to increase your chances of conception, and of carrying to term, you could try adding in folic acid supplements, or taking fertility supplements. You can get those at any vitamin store".

"Thanks, I think I'll try those".

She checked out and headed home, stopping at the vitamin store on the way.

Max was at Willow Pond when she got there.

"Hi Miss Edwards. Kyle fixed everything he could at the house. Everyone else is coming tomorrow".

"Thanks, Max. I'm going to go lay down".

She changed into some pajamas and then climbed in bed with a heating pad.

She kept staring at her engagement ring, twisting it around her finger, and thinking that Jonathan had made the biggest mistake of his life by wanting to marry her.


	62. Chapter 62

Jonathan came home around 5, and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max."

"I was just about to head out for a poker game. I can make dinner before I go though".

"Oh that's ok. Jennifer and I are having a stay-date. So, I brought the stuff to make us a grilled seafood dinner".

"I hope she's ok. She got home from her doctor's appointment a few hours ago and said she was going to lay down and I haven't seen her since".

"I'll take care of her Max."

He pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to him.

"Play a couple extra hands for me".

"You got it, Mr. H. See you tomorrow".

He put everything in the fridge and then headed upstairs.

Jennifer was napping, so he quietly put on his pajamas and then laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She rolled over and hugged him.

"When did you get home?"

"Just now. Are you feeling alright?"

She shrugged.

"Anything I can do?"

"Run for the hills".

"Why would I want to do that?"

She took a deep breath.

"My appointment with Susan didn't go as well as I had hoped".

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, but I'd rather you hear this from me than from her".

"Hear what?"

"She took my device out. She said that she thinks it was defective. But more than that, she did some scans and some ultrasounds. She told me that in her professional opinion, being parents might never happen for us, and it's all because of me".

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Well, that's ok. Families come in all shapes and sizes. We could still be parents, it just wouldn't be the traditional way".

"But our baby wouldn't look like you".

"Lucky kid".

"I just feel like I let you down".

"I promise you, you didn't. I want a life with you, whatever that looks like. Kids, no kids. Dog, no dog. We could live in a cardboard box and I would be happy".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I don't deserve you".

"Yes, you do. You deserve everything".

He held her close for a few moments.

"Are you feeling ok, otherwise?"

"I'm a little crampy, but nothing I can't handle".

"How about a cocktail?"

She nodded.

She got up and put a robe on and then headed downstairs with him.

They snuggled on the couch and drank their cocktails and then made dinner together.

After dinner, they returned to the couch and snuggled under a blanket while watching a movie.

She was trying not to let what Susan had told her get to her, but it was no use. She was sad about it, and there was no way around that.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up with Jonathan and got ready while he did. She had planned on being at the beach house all day today.

They had a pleasant breakfast together, and then left at the same time. She kissed him goodbye a couple times.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She headed to the beach house and worked while the alarm system was replaced, the ac was repaired, and the phone company repaired the phone lines. The guy from the alarm company talked her into an upgrade.

"What kind of upgrade?"

"Well, I noticed that we didn't alarm your patio door last time. So, that would be included, and we would also put in a panel with a panic button."

"A panic button?"

"Yeah. Let's say someone breaks in. You hit the panic button on the panel, it immediately sounds out a loud alarm and summons the police".

"Sure. Let's do that".

"Right away".

Jennifer heard her computer ding, so she opened her email.

" _I love you. Lunch today?"_

She quickly typed her reply.

" _Can't. Busy, plus the workmen are here. I love you too"._

She got back to work and worked till about 3. After everyone was gone from the beach house, she headed to Willow Pond.

***Across town***

A man sits in his truck, talking to someone.

"You owe me. I did what you asked. I feel really bad about it too-she seemed like such a nice lady".

"Yeah, well, she deserves to pay for what she did, and she will. Believe me, she will".

The person puts an envelope filled with cash in his hands and then gets out of the truck.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when Jonathan came in.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

She leaned over and kissed him and then returned to chopping veggies.

"What are you making?"

"A salad for me for dinner, and some stuffed mushrooms to freeze".

"So, we are having salads for dinner?"

"I am. You have plenty of leftovers to choose from. Just pick what you want and I'll make you a plate".

She told him about how they upgraded the alarm system, and how the guy told her they hadn't alarmed the patio door last time.

"Jennifer, he lied to you. We did alarm the patio door last time. The patio door was the main reason I got the alarm system".

"Well, then you can call and straighten it out tomorrow".

After dinner, he volunteered to do the dishes, so she headed upstairs and started doing an exercise video.

He came upstairs and found her in the bedroom sweating to an aerobics tape.

He sat on the bed watching her for a bit and then eventually went back downstairs.

After she was done, she took a hot bath and then came downstairs.

He held his hand out to her.

"Darling, come sit with me".

"Alright".

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a couple times, and then kissed her forehead.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too. But if I had been with you, I wouldn't have gotten any work done".

"I know, same for me".

"Want to watch tv with me?"

"Watch whatever you want".

She got up to go sit somewhere else and he grabbed her hand.

"Darling, are you seeing Dr. Dawkins this week?"

"Day after tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. We haven't talked about it, that's all".

She grabbed a magazine and sat down on the couch, right next to him.

They were quiet till it was time for the news.

He turned the tv off and held his hand out to her.

"Ready for bed?"

She nodded.

They went upstairs and climbed in bed. He turned the news on, and then embraced her.

She let him embrace her, but didn't lace her fingers through his like she normally did.

He turned off the news and let her go and sat up.

"Darling, what do you think about seeing a fertility specialist?"

"I asked her about that. She told me that often times, the side effects are the only thing you experience on those drugs. She pretty much shot down every suggestion I had, and kept reiterating that we wouldn't be parents because of my endometriosis".

"Well, I'm happy to do whatever you want, because you are the one that will have to deal with being pregnant and childbirth and all that. However, I just think we need to explore every option and not just close the door on this right away".

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up before his alarm went off and eased out of bed to keep from waking Jennifer.

She woke up when she heard him turn on the shower, and was in the bathroom when he got out of the shower.

She handed him a towel and went to leave the bathroom, but he caught her.

"Darling, if I wanted to take you somewhere this weekend, would you go with me?"

"Of course, I would, you know that".

She jumped in the shower and was surprised to find that he waited upstairs for her.

As soon as she was dressed and about to head downstairs, he stood up and walked over to her.

"What?"

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately for several minutes.

She smiled at him and they headed downstairs.

After a nice breakfast together, he walked her to the car.

She hugged him for a few minutes.

"I love you, see you tonight. You and Max can order in a pizza for dinner".

"I love you, how about I pick you up for lunch?"

She hesitated and then nodded.

"I'd like that."

She kissed him a few times, and then they both headed out.

She was at the beach house working when she heard the garage door open, shortly after 11.

"Jennifer?"

"In here".

She turned off the tv and got up to go meet him.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

He gave her a couple kisses.

"Where did you want to go?"

"I brought it with me so we can stay here".

"Oh, good idea".

They decided to eat on the patio, and got it all set up.

"How were your meetings this morning?"

"Strange, actually. Once again, everything was all done, ready to go through. All we had to do was sign the paperwork and transfer the funds, and yet, once again, they pulled out".

"Well, if anyone can charm them into coming back to your company, it's you".

After they finished eating, they headed to the kitchen. He stood there chatting with her while she cleaned it all up. When she was finished, he took the trash outside and then came back in.

Without saying a word, he picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her through the house and into the bedroom.

It all happened so fast, and before they knew it, they were both undressed.

He seductively peeled her thong off her and helped her step out of it.

He settled on top of her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"How long do we have?"

"I cleared everything till 4".

"Wonderful".

He leaned down and kissed her, and then pulled her on top of him.

It was frenzied, intense, passionate, and reckless. They made love 4 times without stopping, and then laid there holding each other.

She was playing with his chest hair and was nestled on his shoulder, with one leg thrown over his.

"Darling…you know how you asked me this morning if I would go somewhere with you?"

"Yes".

"Was this it?"

"No, it wasn't".

He rolled on top of her.

"And no hints, so don't even ask".

They kissed and cuddled and she eventually settled on his shoulder again.

She put her hand on his chest.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry I ruined our stay-date the other night. You were looking forward to it and that wasn't fair of me".

"You didn't ruin anything, Jennifer. It's alright".

"I've been thinking. Maybe this not having a baby is a good thing. I mean, we have a pretty awesome life as it is. I mean, we sleep all night long, and you can't do that with a baby. We can have sex whenever and almost wherever we want, and you can't do that with a baby. We won't have to spend the money to redecorate a room for a nursery, we won't have to spend money to hire a nanny, we won't have to pay an enormous hospital bill, I won't have to get big and huge and fat, my boobs won't sag…there's all kinds of positives to this".

"Jennifer, you don't have to do this".

"All I'm doing is looking on the bright side. That's one thing my mom always taught me. There's always a bright side".

He didn't know what to say so he just held her close.

"I don't need a baby, I just need you".

They shared a few kisses and then got up and took a shower together.

They dried each other off.

He was surprised that she was getting dressed again.

"Jennifer, I'm the one who has to go back to the office, why are you getting dressed?"

"Two reasons. I don't have a robe here, and I don't want Max to see me naked".

"Those are wonderful reasons".

He leaned down and kissed her and then let her help him with his tie.

She started kissing his neck.

"So our record from New York is 4….think we can top it tonight?"

"I think so".

A few kisses later, she walked him to the door.

"I love you, see you in a little bit".

"I love you too. And by the way, I instructed Deanne to permanently designate Wednesday's from 12-4 as personal, so we can have weekly beach house dates".

"Great idea".

"Max has a poker game tonight, and I have a late board meeting. So, I'll be home around 8".

"Perfect. How about I swing by and pick us up some dinner from Morgan's?"

"That's a wonderful idea. 16 oz steak, medium, loaded baked potato, salad with ranch".

"You got it".

She kissed him again and then headed back into the study.

She called and placed their order and worked till about 7, and then headed to pick it up.

She had just gotten home when Jonathan pulled in.

"Hi. Dinner's ready".

"Wonderful".

"I meant to swing by the post office box, but I forgot. I'll do it tomorrow".

"Oh that's alright. I'll do it".

They decided to change into their pajamas first, and went upstairs together.

As soon as they were dressed, they came back downstairs and had dinner together, complete with wine and candles.

They did the dishes together, and then headed upstairs.

Jennifer had on a pink nightgown that she knew Jonathan liked. She slipped off her robe and climbed into bed.

Jonathan leaned against her and she gave him a chest rub while they watched a movie.

He fell asleep before the movie was over, so she eased out from behind him, and snuggled up next to him and went to sleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer got up to go to the bathroom around 3:45, and then came back to bed. No sooner had she fallen back asleep, the phone rang. She climbed on top of Jonathan and answered it.

"Hello?...You have the wrong number. And a broken watch, apparently".

She hung the phone up and went to climb off Jonathan, but he woke up and grabbed her.

"I love it when you wake me up in the middle of the night".

"Jonathan-"

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck in that spot by her ear. He reached down and squeezed her boob and then began kissing his way down to her chest.

"Oh, what the hell".

His lips found hers as he planted a hot, wet, steamy kiss on her. She nibbled on his lip for a few minutes as she kissed him.

He reached down and lifted her nightgown, only to find she wasn't wearing any panties.

She tugged his pajama pants off his waist.

He moved his kisses to her neck.

"You naughty, naughty girl".

"Only with you".

She hiked a leg up and wrapped it around his hip, and pulled him closer to her.

He buried himself inside of her, and wrapped his arms around her when she arched her back, taking him all in.

They were trying to be quiet, so they wouldn't disturb Max, which only made it all hotter.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, as he plunged himself inside of her over and over and over.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Are you close?"

"Oh yeah".

He plunged inside of her and she squeezed on to him, not letting him go. A few seconds later, they both climaxed and shuddered as they felt their release.

"I love you so much".

"I love you more".

He rolled them so he was on his back and she settled on his shoulder.

She lovingly tucked them in, and kissed his cheek as they fell back asleep.

***Later that morning***

Jennifer was up before Jonathan. She turned off his alarm and then hopped in the shower.

A few minutes later, he woke up and stepped in behind her.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"That was quite a wake up call you gave me earlier".

"The pleasure was all mine".

She kissed him before she got out of the shower.

They headed downstairs after they were both dressed to have breakfast together.

"Darling, can you pick me up from Dr. Dawkins' office today at 5?"

"Certainly. Max, can you take her to Dr. Dawkins office at 3:45?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to".

"I'll be home by 3, Max".

He walked her to the car and helped her put her stuff in.

"Baby, your back tires look a little low. Why don't you let me follow you and we'll stop at the gas station and air them up?"

"Ok".

He leaned in to kiss her and then followed her to the gas station.

He insisted on topping off her tank, washing her windshield, and airing up all four tires while they were there.

After he was done, he came and kissed her goodbye through the window.

"I love you, be careful."

"I love you too. See you tonight".

She got to the beach house, and got to work right away. If she was honest, she was feeling very overwhelmed. It's hard to follow a Pulitzer prize winning story.

Around 11, her computer dinged, so she checked it.

" _This meeting is taking forever…if only we could have a repeat of yesterday's lunch instead of this boring meeting"._

She smiled and then typed her reply.

" _I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise"._

" _Send me some naughty pics to look at to get me through this meeting"._

" _Jonathan Charles, behave yourself! No pics, you get the up close and personal show later. I love you"._

" _Love you too. Was hoping to be able to order in some chicken parmesan for lunch, but they won't shut up. Ugh!"_

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Guiseppe's, the Italian deli right down the street from Hart Industries.

She placed an order for Chicken Parmesan for Jonathan, and a salad for herself. They worked out delivery and payment and then hung up.

She called the office and spoke with Deanne.

"Deanne, Hey, it's Jennifer. Can you do me a favor? I'm going to email you something, and I need you to print it out, and give it to Jonathan when his lunch comes. But don't tell him, it's a surprise".

"Certainly".

She gave her the office email and Deanne printed it while she was on the phone with her.

"All set Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Deanne. I owe you one".

Jonathan's meeting had just ended when Deanne opened the door, and brought in the delivery.

"What's this?"

"A delivery for you".

She set it down in front of him and handed him the note.

"This will explain everything".

She headed back to her desk while Jonathan sat down and opened the note.

" _Enjoy! I love you…pretend we are eating it together. Love-Me"._

He thought of her as he ate every bite.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer left the beach house around 12:30 and went shopping. She bought a few things for her to wear for Jonathan, and a few things for their bedroom.

She got home at 3, and Max took her to her appointment and dropped her off a few minutes early.

She had a rather intense session with Dr. Dawkins.

Jonathan arrived to pick her up right at 5.

"Mr. Hart, Dr. Dawkins would like to speak with you".


	63. Chapter 63

"Certainly".

He waited outside Dr. Dawkins office. A few minutes later, she stepped out.

"Hi. We had a good session, but she's very, very fragile. Did she have some sort of contact from an Elliott recently?"

"Yes, we were in New York, and she won an award for her work. They plastered her face and her name all over the papers. He's in prison in Australia, but he subscribes to the papers from New York. Anyways, he got out of his cell, and was found in an office unauthorized. He called my penthouse, and she happened to answer the phone."

"It really, really rattled her. She's more jumpy than I've seen her in a long time. Now, we made a lot of progress, and I think she will only need one or two more sessions. She also has a lot of shame over not being able to have a child".

"That's a new development. I told her it really doesn't matter to me, that we can adopt, and that I don't even really need for us to have children, I'm happy with it being just us. I don't know what else to do to make her see it's ok".

"There's nothing you can do. This is a woman thing. We are brought up believing that our prime purpose in life is simply to bare children. She's going to have to find a way to resolve that belief with the reality of the situation on her own. She just needs you to reassure her that she's not going to lose you over this".

She handed him some more of the sleeping pills.

"Have her take one of these tonight, if she thinks she needs to."

"Thank you".

He went back to the waiting room and was waiting right next to the door when she came in.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She leaned up to kiss him and he hugged her for a few minutes.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be right out".

He paid her bill and then waited for her in the lobby.

"Feel like picking up dinner?"

"How about a chicken taco salad from Espana? We can have it delivered".

"Great idea".

He called and placed the order and they headed home. Jennifer immediately went upstairs to change clothes and wash her face.

After dinner, they snuggled on the couch and watched tv. A low-key evening was exactly what they both needed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up early, and was dressed by the time Jonathan got up.

They had breakfast together and then he headed to the office while she headed to the beach house.

She worked steadily till about 11:45, when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it.

"Delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Sign here, ma'am".

He brought in a huge bouquet of flowers, plus a box.

"I'm supposed to tell you to read the card in the flowers first, then read the notes in the box".

"I will. Thank you".

She closed and locked the door behind him, and then went to the flowers. The bouquet was rather exotic-pink ranunculus, purple lilacs, birds of paradise, pink African daisies, and purple stargazer lilies.

" _I love you, and I can't wait to be married to you. How about a practice honeymoon sometime soon? Love, Jonathan"._

She opened the box.

"Find bag number 1. Then read note#2".

She opened the bag and found a gorgeous diamond and aquamarine tennis bracelet in platinum.

She quickly put it on and returned to the box.

"Open the front door".

She went and opened it and saw him on the other side.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He came inside and kissed her.

"Thank you for my surprise".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How were you able to get away?"

"I had a business meeting, and it was canceled after I left. So, I went shopping, and went to the florist, and then took those items to the courier and paid them to deliver them and then followed them here. I figured you would like them more if they were delivered instead of me just bringing them".

"That's not true".

"I also ordered us lunch. It should be here in a few minutes".

They went and snuggled up together in the recliner.

"I made some phone calls today. The judge who sentenced Elliott is very aware that he violated the no-contact order by calling you at the penthouse. Therefore, apparently when he was taken to solitary confinement after calling you, he assaulted a prison guard in the process. Nothing too horrible, just punched him several times and tried to choke him. So, the judge assured me he will do the maximum for that, and that's 3 years. I also had the phone number at the Penthouse changed, and it's unlisted. If my office has to call me at the penthouse, they will have to call my office and have the calls transferred".

"Thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I let him get to me. I think it's just that I don't really get how scared of him I truly am".

"You don't have anything to apologize for, darling. He did this, not you".

"I know, but I just hate that you have to see me upset about it. It affects you too".

"Baby, you and whatever has happened to you and what you have to deal with-it's all one big package. Just like you get the package deal of me and my issues, and trust me-it's a small price to pay for loving you each and every day".

"You're wonderful".

She gave him a few kisses and then moved to straddle his lap.

As soon as they really got going, the doorbell rang.

"Damnit".

"Hold that thought".

He gave her a quick kiss and then stood up and set her down.

After he brought their lunch in, they sat on the couch and ate. She fed him bites of her manicotti and he fed her bites of his ravioli.

"What time do we have to be at Bill and Vanessa's tonight?"

"6. And they requested a double order of your mushrooms".

"I can do that".

She finished her manicotti first, and set her plate on the coffee table.

"How long can you stay?"

"A little while longer".

"You know what I was thinking earlier? You and I need to take a day and pamper each other. Massages with lotion, back scratches, the whole works".

"I agree".

They had a pretty hot make out session on the couch, until he had to leave.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to the office".

"You are the boss you know".

"I know. But we need to close this deal. If we close this deal, I will be able to afford to take you to Italy for our honeymoon. If we don't, we'll have to shack up at Red Roof Inn across from Skid Row downtown".

"Ha ha."

"I love you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me".

"I love you too. Hopefully tonight, after Game night, we won't get interrupted".

"I'll see to it that we aren't".

He gave her several kisses and then headed out the door.

She worked for another few hours and then headed to the store and got the stuff for the mushrooms.

She ended up making three batches-two for game night, and one just for Jonathan.

She was already to go when he got home.

"Hi gorgeous. Just let me change and then we can go".

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi. Hurry back down because I have a surprise for you".

As soon as he got back downstairs, he found her in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm ready".

"Close your eyes, and open your mouth".

She popped a mushroom in his mouth.

"All for you, darling. Your own order of stuffed mushrooms".

He picked her up and spun her around.

"Good job, baby".

They headed to Bill and Vanessa's. Jennifer had to put the mushrooms in the back seat so Jonathan wouldn't eat them all.

"How about China for the honeymoon?"

"Well, we can if you want to. But it's not really a romantic city".

"Ok, what about Japan?"

"What about Fiji?"

"What about Costa Rica?"

"I like Costa Rica. But I think I like Fiji better".

"What about Hawaii? Shorter flight time, which means more hotel time".

"Yeah, but you have a bed on the plane, darling, so it will still be the same".

"Yeah, but you know how you get-screaming my name at the top of your lungs for all to hear. Do you really want Jack to hear that while he flies us?"

"Jonathan! I do not! And if you don't want to do anything on the plane, fine. We don't have to".

"Well on second thought…"

"That's what I thought".

They arrived at Bill and Vanessa's and parked.

For the next three hours, they had a blast, playing life-sized Jenga, Catch Phrase and Pictionary.

"Ok, guys, last one. And for this one, I only want Bill to answer. It's special".

Vanessa began to draw a few things. First, she drew an eye.

"I".

Then, she drew a jar and labeled it Prego, like the sauce.

"That's spaghetti sauce".

Then she drew an ant.

"Ant. Ok, so what do we have? I, prego, ant".

She motioned for him to say it faster.

"I prego ant. I'm prego ant. I'm pregnant".

Bill stood up.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

Vanessa smiled and nodded at him.

Everyone started congratulating her.

Jennifer barely managed to get her congratulations out before she left the room in tears, headed for the bathroom.

"What just happened?"

"Jonathan, I'll go talk to her".

"Thanks, Susan".

Jonathan filled the others in.

"Not to dampen your celebration, but Jennifer had Susan examine her this week and as it turns out, having a baby might not be an option for us".

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"If I had known, I would have told him later, I just thought it would be fun to tell him and all of you at the same time".

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

He went to talk to her, and found her and Susan in the bedroom. Jennifer was still teary.

"Does she hate me?"

"Not at all. She feels horrible that you're upset".

"It's not her fault".

"I know I told her that".

"Sweetie, if you want me to do the endometriosis surgery I will".

"I thought about it. But it seems like a silly thing to put myself through all that when it may not work anyways".

She dried her eyes and stood up and kissed Jonathan.

"I'm ok".

They walked out to the living room. Vanessa immediately came over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. You didn't have any way of knowing. I'm really happy for you though".

She gave her a sweet hug and then they headed to the kitchen.

Jonathan ate the last of the stuffed mushrooms, so Jennifer just rinsed her container and then went and found Jonathan.

"You ready, honey?"  
"Yeah, I am. Thanks for a fun night guys, we will see you all soon".

Susan and Drew walked out with them. Drew and Jonathan made a golf game for the following week, while Susan and Jennifer chatted.

"So, I got the supplements you mentioned and started taking them. Hopefully, they will start to work".

"Just give your body a chance to decompress for a bit, before you go crazy trying to get pregnant. With the stress of the wedding, it might be too much on your system".

"We already decided to wait till after the wedding".

"Good, glad to hear it. Call me if you need me".

Jennifer and Jonathan drove home with him holding her hand the whole way.

They pulled up and parked and came inside.

Max was still out so they locked up and headed upstairs.

She slipped a lavender nightgown on, that he hadn't seen before and washed her face.

He climbed into bed next to her and turned the news on.

"Darling, do you think we could get some opera tickets for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is a surprise and it's all planned. But we can maybe get some for next weekend".

"Perfect".

As soon as the news was over, he turned the tv off and she leaned up and turned the lights off.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

They chatted about the week ahead, and what they had coming up.

"Want to go with me to a business dinner next Thursday?"

"Sure".

"I'm pretty sure there will be some other wives there, so you will get to socialize with them".

"Sounds fun".

He rolled them so she was on her back.

"Speaking of fun…"

He leaned down and kissed her and then made love to her for the next couple hours.

Finally sated, they both collapsed in each other's arms.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"I love you too".

***Saturday***

Jonathan let Jennifer sleep in. She woke up just as he was bringing her breakfast in bed.

"Perfect timing".

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"We have coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice, toast just the way you like it, a hard-boiled egg, 3 minutes and zero seconds, and sliced tomatoes, of course".

"why of course?"

"Well, because Max doesn't eat tomatoes unless they are in sauce, and I don't eat tomatoes by themselves. So, that's the of course".

"I see".

They had a lovely relaxing breakfast together and then he took the tray downstairs while Jennifer grabbed a shower.

He was waiting for her in the bathroom when she got out.

"Pack an overnight bag, darling. Make sure it includes something formal, at least one swimsuit, something sexy, and we will leave as soon as we are both ready".

He kissed her and then hopped in the shower.

She threw on some destructed skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved v-neck sweater, and some black slip ons. She quickly packed her bag to Jonathan's specifications. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him when he got out of the shower.

An hour later, they went downstairs and said goodbye to Max.

"Darling, can we take your car?"

"Sure".

He loaded their bags and then they headed out.

She laced her fingers through his as they rode along. Pretty soon, she realized they were at the airport.

"You're pretty mysterious, Mr. Hart".

"And you love it, Miss Edwards".

She leaned over and kissed him and then they got out of the car.

They boarded the plane, and got settled.

"No location details, Jack. This is a surprise".

"Got it, Mr. H."

"And keep the flips and spins to 400, tops".

"You got it".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding, darling. He knows not to do more than 340".

"Jonathan Charles-"

"Baby, would you relax? No spins, or flips".

"Thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We could try a flip together if you want".

"Jonathan, I told you. No bedroom acrobatics".

"You drive a hard bargain but I love you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

Jack came and told them they had gotten clearance.

"Buckle up, this flight to Rome is a doozie".

"Ha ha. We only packed for overnight".

"Darling, they have clothing stores in Rome too, you know".

"But we told Max we'd be back tomorrow".

"Max knows exactly where we are".

Their plane took off and she settled back against him.

They chatted and fantasized about their honeymoon for the rest of the flight.

Suddenly, Jack came over the loudspeaker.

"Now landing in Paris, lovebirds. Seatbelts buckled".

She grabbed Jonathan's wrist and looked at his watch.

"You rascal, we've only been flying an hour".

"So we have".

They exited the plane, and got in the rental car Jonathan had reserved.

"Thanks Jack, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon".

"Thanks, Jack".

He drove them to their secret destination, and she kissed the back of his hand when she realized where they were.

"You are so romantic".

"Well, I saw that you had circled Carmel By the Sea in one of your magazines on a places to go list, so I figured, let's go".

They pulled up to where they were staying. It was a cute and cozy little resort.

After they were checked in, they headed to their room. It was spacious, with a king-sized bed, plus a little sitting area with a table. The bathroom was nice and large, with a double vanity, shower stall and double soaking tub for two. They had a gorgeous view of the ocean and cliffs.

"What a gorgeous room".

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she reached up and grabbed them.

"It's so nice and quiet".

She turned around.

"Yep, and that's the best part. No interruptions, just peace and quiet for the next 24 hours".

"Just you and me".

She gave him a slow, lingering, romantic kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made him forget his own name, and left both of them wanting it to go on for a lifetime.

He looked at his watch.

"Oh oh, we are about to be late".

He grabbed her hand and grabbed their key and led her down to the lobby.

"Where are we going?"

"You and I are getting pampered, darling".

He purchased them the ultimate couple's package when they got to the spa, and they were led to a room to change.

"What are we getting done?"

"You and I are getting a massage, you are getting a facial, I'm getting a hot towel and shave, you are getting a mani/pedi, and we are soaking in the hot tub together and having a steam bath".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love it, and I love you".

He gave her a few quick kisses, and then they headed to the waiting room.

Their massages were amazing, and even though they had booked the hour and 20 minute one, they both felt like the time just flew by.

Jennifer loved her facial, and the aesthetician told her that her skin was in excellent shape. Jonathan loved his shave and hot towel.

Their steam bath and whirlpool was next. They had the room to themselves, so they both stripped down and got right on in.

"Ahhh, this feels amazing".

She sat right in front of the jets and let them work on her shoulders.

"Want to turn on the steam jets?"

"Yes, that sounds nice".

They soaked and steamed for about 45 minutes and then the attendant knocked on their door.

"5 minutes left".

"Ok thank you".

They dried off together and then Jonathan looked at her.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?"


	64. Chapter 64

"Of course, I am. You know I love surprises".

"Great. So, while you are getting your mani/pedi, I'll go make sure it's ready. Meet you back in the room".

He gave her a few kisses, and then they headed to change back into their clothes.

Jennifer picked a sparkly purple for her fingers and toes, and really enjoyed the hot stone massage on her calves.

She headed back to the room when it was over, and found Jonathan.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

She climbed up on the bed and laid with him for a minute.

"We have about 15 minutes before we have to start getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

"For the next surprise".

"Getting ready how?"

"You know-dress up, hair, all that stuff you do".

She chuckled at him.

"You're so cute".

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

She scratched his chest some while they laid there, and he occasionally stroked her hair.

She got up and started getting ready.

She straightened her hair and then curled the ends, and put on the jewelry he had given her.

She got dressed while he was in the shower, and put on a bright blue strapless top with a black tufted bodice and some black wide-leg pants with stilettos.

He put on his black suit with a bright blue tie.

"Darling, can you check this?"

"Certainly".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

As soon as she changed purses, they were ready.

They headed to the lobby, and out the front door. Right there by the curb, was a stretch limo.

"Jonathan, is that-"

"Yes, it's for us".

He helped her inside and then climbed in next to her.

"We have a short ride to our first destination, and then we will leave there and go to our second destination".

"Sounds intriguing".

They had a nice quiet ride to their first destination.

When the limo pulled up and stopped, he opened the door and got out, and then helped her out.

"Thank you, darling".

They were at a restaurant overlooking the bay and the cliffs.

They were taken to a table right away. Jonathan ordered them a bottle of champagne.

Jennifer had a hard time deciding what to order, and in the end, settled on seafood lasagna, while Jonathan settled on apple glazed pork chops and mashed potatoes.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, they have a lovely view".

Jonathan was staring at her.

"So do I".

She turned and kissed him.

The waiter brought their champagne, and their salads.

Jonathan poured them both a glass.

"To you, the woman who stole my heart the first time I saw you and who I hope never gives it back".

"You're so romantic".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You stole my heart too, and I'm so glad".

After they ate their dinner, they headed to the dance floor and shared a few dances.

She leaned her cheek against his, and rubbed his back while they danced.

After a few dances, they headed back to their table. Jennifer sipped some more champagne, while Jonathan paid the check.

He laced his hands through hers, and they headed outside to the limo. After he made sure she was in the car, he went and spoke to the driver.

He came back a few minutes later.

"Ok, time for our second destination".

He laced his fingers through hers and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, what made you think of all this?"

"Well, it occurred to me that had I not worked late that night before we went to New York, you and I could have had a very romantic evening. And I wanted to show you that you deserve the best and that you mean everything to me. We are always getting interrupted at home, so I knew we needed to get away. And I immediately thought of New York, but we had just been there. So, then I saw the list in your magazine, and it all just came together".

"Honey, I forgave you for that, it's alright".

"I know that, but I still wanted to make it up to you. And I need time away from everything with you too".

"Well, I love this, and I'm so glad we did this".

She leaned over and gave him several kisses.

The windows were tinted so that she couldn't see where they were going.

The limo stopped and he opened the door and got out and then helped her out.

"Darling, aren't we a little overdressed?"

"A little, but that's what makes it fun".

They were at a boardwalk.

He bought her some cotton candy, and then they headed for the carousel.

She picked her horse, and he picked the one right next to hers. As they waited for the ride to start, he explained to her why they were there.

"As a kid, in the orphanage, I always wanted to ride a merry-go-round. And because I was the worst kid in the orphanage, I was never allowed to. The nuns would bring me along, of course, on every outing, because they said I couldn't be trusted to stay behind. But, I had to sit and watch everyone else have a turn, and I never got a turn. So, I told myself that one day, when I knew I had made it, and I knew I was successful, that I would come back and ride the merry go round."

"That's beautiful".

They rode the ride till it stopped, and then Jonathan went and paid for them to ride again. This time they picked the same horse.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she held onto the pole.

"Is this what you expected when you dreamed of riding the carousel?"

"Better. Everything with you is better than I ever expected".

He placed a few kisses on her shoulder.

After their ride ended, they left the merry go round and walked further down the boardwalk.

They came across a street band playing. There was a nice crowd forming and it looked like everyone was taking turns dancing.

Jonathan and Jennifer joined in. He spun her, he dipped her, they jitterbugged, they did it all. Everyone was cheering for them, and clapped for them when they stopped.

They both took a bow, and then headed back up the boardwalk.

They posed for a sketch artist. They were kissing the whole time, and the sketch turned out really cute.

"I love it! I think I want to frame it, and put it at the office".

"Great idea".

They headed back to the limo, and rode back to the hotel.

As soon as they got into their room, Jonathan ordered them some room service.

Jennifer came out of the bathroom with her hair up in a clip, and wearing a robe.

Jonathan had changed into some pajama pants and was lying on the bed.

She came and joined him.

"Darling, are we staying just tonight?"

"Unfortunately. I wanted to stay two nights, even three nights. But I can't be away from the office that long till we get the Montgomery Textiles deal settled and negotiated".

"Oh, that's alright. I understand. I was just wondering".

He turned the tv on and found them a movie. It was hard finding something neither of them had seen, but both wanted to see, but they finally did it.

She laced her fingers through his and ran her hands up and down his forearm while they watched.

There was a knock at the door.

"Surprise number 4. I think. I've lost count".

She smirked at him.

He let them in and then tipped them and then rolled the cart to the side of the bed.

He handed her one dish, and he took the other.

She opened it to find ice cream sundaes, with her three favorite flavors-rocky road, strawberry, and chocolate chip.

His had chocolate, vanilla, and butter pecan.

"Great idea, darling".

They turned the lights off and ate their sundaes in the dark.

He put their dishes on the cart and rolled it to the door.

"Baby, they sent extra chocolate sauce. Got any ideas on how we can use that?"

"Yes, but remember last time, it got all over the sheets."

"So what? They aren't our sheets".

"Yes, that's true. But we don't have a second set, honey. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to call the front desk and then standby while they change them".

"Good point".

He put the cart in the hallway and then locked the door and came back to bed. She was now under the covers.

They broke into the mini bar and got some bottled water.

Their movie ended, so they turned the tv off.

She snuggled down on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"So, you can check the merry go round off the list. What else did you want to do as a kid in the orphanage?"

"Well, I wanted to learn to ride a horse. Did that. I wanted my own skateboard. Finally got one after I got my job selling newspapers."

"Did you learn to ride it?"

"I became an expert at eating the pavement".

She chuckled.

"I also wanted to marry a beautiful redhead who was a world-renowned journalist. I'll get to that one in a few months".

"Ha ha".

"I love trips like this with you. Just what I need to forget all the problems you and I have".

"What problems do we have?"

"Well, we can't have kids. That's one. We can't seem to escape my crazy ex, no matter what we do, that's two. And it seems like every time you and I get in balance, something happens to throw us off balance".

"Darling, you have a crazy ex, I have a crazy ex. And I told you, it's ok if we don't have kids. I would never hold that against you, you can't help that. And the balance thing, that's called life, darling. Nobody is in balance every single day of their lives".

"I suppose so. I just keep thinking if you had met someone else before me, you would be living this happy life with children and sanity".

"No I wouldn't. I would be going crazy with insanity, searching for you".

"You always say the sweetest things".

"I love you, so much".

"I love you too".

They spent the next several hours having mad, passionate, uninhibited sex, and fulfilling each other's desires.

When they were both totally exhausted, they curled up together and fell asleep.

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer returned from their trip shortly before dinner.

They came inside and found Max grilling them dinner.

"Hey you two. Have a good time?"

"The best, Max".

"I went by the post office and picked up the mail from the post office box. We also had a slip to get something they couldn't fit in the box, so I picked that up too. It's all in the study".

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan took their bags upstairs and then came down to the study.

Jennifer was standing there, behind the desk, crying.

She was looking at a big poster of some kind.

It was a collage, made up of all kinds of pictures of her.

In the ones where Jonathan was in the picture too, he had been violently crossed out. All of his pictures were cut, with an x across him, and in some instances, there was a distinct space between his head and his body.

"They saw us. In New York. Whomever this is, they were there. They were watching us. Here we are at dinner with my dad. Here we are at the ceremony. Here you are, carrying me across the street and they cut your head off".

"Ok, I'm going to hire a security team. Anywhere you go, they go. I have security at the office, so they will only have to follow me to and from there. But I want them following you everywhere".

"I can't look at this right now. I'm going to take a bubble bath".

She brushed past him and went upstairs.

He put the collage behind the file cabinet and then went to make them both a drink.

He took her drink to her, but she had the bedroom door locked.

He turned and took it back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready".

"Jennifer's upset. She went upstairs to take a bubble bath and she locked the bedroom door. Keep her dinner warm, if you can".

"Will do, Mr. H. What got her so upset?"

"That damned letter writer. Whomever it is, upped the bar. Sent her a collage. Most of the pics are from when we went to New York. She's rattled".

"I would be too".

"Did any regular mail come, Max?"

"Yeah, it's on the coffee table".

He headed to get it and spent about 20 minutes leafing through all of it.

Just as he was about to go back into the kitchen, she came down the stairs.

"Great. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go change clothes myself".

He brushed past her and headed for the stairs.

"Jonathan, I'm-"

He disappeared upstairs without another word.

She headed to the kitchen, and saw that he had poured her a glass of wine.

"I'll be in the study, Max. I'm not hungry, I'll eat later".

The rest of the night was spent with Jennifer and Jonathan avoiding each other.

She worked on her article till about 10 and then went up to bed. He and Max were watching a basketball game. He headed upstairs when it was over.

She was asleep, so he just wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep with her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer slipped out of bed and was showered and dressed before Jonathan woke up. When his alarm went off, he woke up and turned it off and found her packing a bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"No, my closet's a little full. I'm taking some extra clothes to the beach house, to make space".

She took the bag downstairs and put it in her car while he was getting ready.

They had a quiet breakfast and then got up to leave at the same time.

"What do you two want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me, Max".

"I have a full day of meetings, so I won't be home till about 8. I'll just grab leftovers, Max".

"Well, if you are going to work late, I will too".

"Pizza. We will have pizza here, at 8 p.m".

"Fine".

He walked out to the garage with her and waited while she put her stuff in the car.

"I love you, have a good day".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings".

"You didn't. But I'm not the enemy here, so I don't know why you keep locking me out of the bedroom".

"I'm sorry. I won't lock you out again".

She hugged him for a few minutes.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him a few times.

"Security will come and meet with you at the beach house today. Probably in the next two hours".

"Ok".

They both got in their cars, and he followed her to the beach house, and waited till she was in the garage, before heading to the office.

***Tuesday***

Jennifer was up before Jonathan again, and had just gone downstairs when he got out of the shower.

She grabbed the file of letters and the collage and put it in the car.

After breakfast, she made herself some coffee to go, and left when Jonathan did.

"I love you, see you tonight".

"I love you too".

She gave him a couple kisses, and then got in the car.

He followed her to the beach house, and waited till she was in the garage before heading to the office.

Jennifer came in and sat down at her desk and took a deep breath. She decided to face this issue head on. She got out the letters and sorted them by the postal date, and then began to read them. The first few were just basic fan letters, but the more she read, the more the letters took on a romantic tone. By the time she got to the last one, she was sufficiently freaked out.

She began to put together the cartoon book, and then read it from beginning to end. It was basically about Jennifer being tied up and held hostage while the kidnapper revealed their feelings for her.

She sent Jonathan an email.

" _Hi darling. I read the letters, and the book thing. This person is definitely after me and wants me romantically. I'm not sure how to take that. How long did you hire security for? Would you kill me if I wanted to move again, and sell the beach house? I love you….-love, me"._

She hit send and then threw herself into her work on her article. She was doing an expose on prostitution.

She worked steadily for several hours, stopping only to have lunch delivered and then again to pay for it.

She took the letters and the book back home, and put them in the file cabinet. She was in the living room when Jonathan came in.

"Hi darling".

"Hello".

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your email till late this afternoon. My computer screen had to get replaced".

"It's ok".

Before he could say anything, she put her hands on his chest.

"The letters and the book are back in the study. I don't want to talk about it. You can read them if you want".

"How many letters are there?"

"About 30".

He leaned over and gave her a few kisses.

"Where's Max?"

"Poker. He made us dinner though. It's in the oven, staying warm. You ready to eat?"

"I'm starved. I'm going to go run change and then I'll be right back down".

"I'll go get it ready".

They had just sat down to eat, when the phone rang.

Jennifer ran and got it.

She chatted for a few minutes and then said "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night, around 9".

She hung up and went back to the table.

"What was that?"

"Well, I'm doing an interview for the article I'm writing, and the person I'm interviewing can't meet during the day. But she can meet after class tomorrow night, so we are going to a coffee shop at 9".

"I see".

Jennifer did the dishes when they finished eating, and Jonathan headed straight to the study to read the letters.

About an hour later, he came and found her in the den.

"Darling, I'm concerned. I don't think you should be meeting anyone at night when someone is writing you letters like this".

"I'll be fine, Jonathan. We don't even know where this person is."

"Exactly. Which means they could follow you to the coffee shop".

"And there's an equal chance that they won't. Now look, I refuse to let this person control my life and keep me from doing what I need to do".

"But this isn't necessary".

"Excuse me, yes it is. This is for my job".

"Reschedule".

"I don't believe you. You work late all the time. I'm not going out galavanting, Jonathan. This is work".

"Your work is what attracted you to this letter writer in the first place, is it not?"

"So, what do you want me to do? Quit my job, and stay home and be at your beck and call all the time? Live like a recluse? I refuse to do that, Jonathan. I'm a grown woman, I can go where I please".

"As a matter of fact, I do think you should quit. I can more than afford to take care of you, plus you have your trust. It's not like you need the money".

"I want to work, Jonathan. I enjoy it".

"I don't care about that. I care about keeping you safe".

"Oh, so you don't care about my feelings? Nice, Jonathan. Real nice. Here we are, getting married in a few months and you don't care about my feelings. Tell me, how long have you felt this way?"

"Jennifer-"

"Have you ever cared about my feelings?"

"Of course".

"So, when did you stop?"

"Jennifer-"

"I'm good at what I do, Jonathan. Hell I just won a very prestigious award for what I do. Why would you want to take that away from me?"

"You winning the awards is the problem".

"Jonathan, I am not doing this with you. If you wanted a housewife to wait on you hand and foot, you picked the wrong woman. I'm going upstairs, and I don't suggest you follow me".

"No, Jennifer, you aren't. We are going to talk about this".

"Excuse me, you don't have the right to harass me like this. I have the right to space and privacy and I would like some space. If you won't let me go upstairs, then fine. I'll stay downstairs. You can go upstairs."

"Jennifer, this is MY house, and I'll go wherever I want".

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, by all means, let me leave you to your thoughts in YOUR house."

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Jennifer-I didn't mean-"

She slammed the door extra hard as she left. A few seconds later, he heard her tires squeal as she peeled out of the driveway.


	65. Chapter 65

***Two hours later***

Jennifer still hadn't come back, and Jonathan was frantic. He was pacing the floor when Max came in.

"Hey, Mr. H. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Max. Jennifer and I had a fight and she stormed out. It's pretty bad this time. I tried calling her car phone but she's not answering".

"She'll come back when she calms down, Mr. H. Just give her some time".

"I can't wait any longer. I'm going to go look for her. Max, will you call Susan and Bill and see if they've heard from her? If so, call my car phone".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

He got in the car and drove to her favorite restaurants but didn't see her car anywhere. He drove to the overlook they always went to, but it was empty. He drove to the public beach, but that lot was empty too. He drove by the beach house and didn't see any lights on, so he didn't stay there.

About 20 minutes later, Max called him.

"Talked to Dr. Kendall. She said Miss Edwards is at the beach house. She doesn't want to talk to you tonight, Mr. H. She said Miss Edwards said maybe she will talk to you tomorrow".

"Thanks, Max".

He hung up and called Susan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Is she alright?"

"No, she's not. She's hurt and she's scared and she's angry. She didn't tell me what the nature of your argument was, only that you were trying to control her, and then threw your stuff in her face. I think you really hurt her feelings, Jonathan".

"I didn't mean to. She misunderstood me. I'm just trying to keep her safe, that's all".

"Well, I hope you two can work it out. But Jonathan, I'm warning you, if you two can't work it out, I will not choose sides. We have come to love her just as much as we love you, so even if things don't work out between you two, you are just going to have to find a way to deal with it".

"I'm 100% positive that things will work out, Susan. She and I had a lovely weekend in Carmel by the sea, and as soon as she calms down and remembers that we love each other, this will all be resolved".

"Jonathan, I swear, sometimes you are your own worst enemy. That's why she's so hurt. She said to me, and this is a direct quote, 'How can someone love me so much and hurt me so deeply all at the same time?'. That's why I'm telling you, she's really, really upset this time. She specifically said she wants to be left alone tonight. I hope you respect that".

"I will. Listen, I'm going to slip a note in the door at the beach house. I will ring the doorbell twice, when I do. Can you please just call her and tell her to read it, at least?"

"Yes, I will".

"Thank you. And thank you for being such a good friend to both of us".

"We love both of you, Jonathan".

"We love you too".

He hung up, and headed to his office and ran inside. He quickly wrote her a note and then headed back to the beach house.

He put the note between the glass door and the front door, rang the doorbell twice, and then drove away.

Jennifer was laying on the bed, crying. The phone rang, and she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, it's Susan. I just spoke to Jonathan. He feels really bad, but he understands that you want some space, so he's going to give you that. He said he's putting a note in between the front door and the glass door, and he's going to ring the doorbell twice when it's there. He wants you to read it, and nothing more. I told him he needed to straighten up".

"I just keep thinking, everything I do is for him. The one thing I do for me is my work, and he wants to take it away from me. That's not fair. And if we split up, he will get to keep our friends because all of our friends were his friends first. With the exception of my car and our mattress, everything we have was his first".

"What do you mean he wants to take it away from you?"

"The person who wrote me letters, they sent a collage. It was all pictures of me. And some of them were from when we went to New York, so he was upset that they had followed us there. So, he told me to quit my job and I said no. And then I said I was going upstairs because I didn't want to argue, and he wouldn't let me. So I said fine, you go upstairs and he said that it was his house and he would go anywhere he wanted. Like I don't have any rights because he bought the house, not me".

"Well no wonder you are angry with him. I would be too. And I told him pointe blank that if you two did split up, he was going to have to find a way to deal with it, because we are friends with you too, and we won't pick sides".

"That's so sweet."

"Sweetie, the offer to come stay over here still stands. If you would rather not be alone, you are more than welcome".

"I'd better not. I'm not good company right now. I think I'm just going to take a hot bath and go to bed".

"Ok, well, call me if you need me. We love you, and we are here for you".

"Thanks, I love you too".

She hung up just as the doorbell rang twice.

She ran and quickly grabbed the note and then shut the door back.

She took it to the kitchen.

" _I love you, I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry. Please call me so we can talk about this. I just want to keep you safe, that's all. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would be nothing without you. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm ready too. I love you, all my heart. J"._

She grabbed the wine bottle out of the fridge, and poured herself a glass and then headed for the bathtub.

After a long bath, she put on a nightgown, curled up in bed and went to sleep.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer had set the alarm for 8. She woke up when it went off, and showered and dressed.

She had just sat down to work at her desk when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miss Edwards, it's me, Max. Can I bring you anything? Breakfast, coffee?"

"No thank you, I have everything I need".

"Promise me you'll let me know if you need something".

"I'll let you know, I promise".

"Ok, sounds good."

"Bye Max".

"Bye Miss Edwards".

She hung up and got to work.

Around 9:45, her computer dinged.

" _Good morning, I love you. I hope you got a good night's sleep. Can we still have lunch today? J"._

She thought a moment and then sent a response back.

" _Good morning. Wednesday lunch dates=sex. Do you honestly think we are in a good place for that right now? Then again, this is YOUR house, so if you were to show up anyways, I have no way to stop you, but I would prefer that you didn't. And not that my feelings mean anything, but I love you too"._

She got back to work and worked till 12. There was a knock at the door so she got up to go get it.

"Hi, delivery for Jennifer Edwards?"

"That's me, but I didn't order anything".

"I know. This is from a Jonathan Hart".

"Come in".

He handed her a note, and then took several bags to the kitchen and set them on the counter.

She was reading the note when he came back to the door.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day".

"Thanks".

She closed the door and then finished reading the note.

" _Since we aren't eating together, I ordered you lunch. I want to take care of you and that includes eating. Also, I ordered you a week's worth of groceries, so you won't have to go shopping. I love you-J"._

She folded it back up and went and put the groceries away and then sat down and ate her salad.

She missed him more than she ever thought possible.

***Several hours later***

Jonathan got home around 6 and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

"Any updates?"

"Nope. I sent her some groceries and some lunch though. She'll talk to me when she's ready".

"Have you tried calling her to see if you can meet her somewhere?"

"No, I haven't. That's not a bad idea. I'll try that later after dinner".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer had worked on her article all afternoon. All she had to do now was conduct the interview, splice it into her article and then edit it.

She went and met with her source, and got a lot of valuable information. She ended up interviewing a few prostitutes for her story, instead of just one. They explained to her how they use the buddy system, how they usually travel in packs, how they learned to spot the cops, how they pick their outfits.

"I have about 30 wigs, different colors, different lengths. The more exotic you look, the more customers you get".

"Some hotels recognize us and won't give us a room, but most of them are cool. It's kind of like they know what we are doing, they just don't care as long as we don't get any complaints filed on us and the cops don't show up".

"Jail's not so bad. You really aren't in there that long. Especially if you have the money in your purse to bond out".

"Interesting".

She asked them if their families knew about their employment and most of them said no. One of them said yes.

"And what was the reaction?"

"They kicked me out and cut me off. I wouldn't be doing this if I had their support, and I had hoped that by me being honest with them, I would have gotten it so that I wouldn't have to do this. But instead, the opposite happened. I was never one who took well to be told what to do, so I should have expected it, I guess".

It took some prodding, but they finally got her to tell them about herself.

"What makes you so interested in this?"

"Well, for me, sex is always better when there's lust or love involved. So the notion that a woman can just sleep with anyone and enjoy it is very foreign to me".

After the interview was over, Jennifer headed back to the beach house. The security that Jonathan hired was only for 12 hours a day, so they had already gone home.

She pulled up into the garage and closed the garage door behind her.

She decided to work on her story while it was fresh in her mind.

She went inside, changed into her pajamas and then sat down to type it up.

About 20 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me. Can we talk a minute?"

"Now's not a good time. I just got home and I'm trying to work".

"Baby, come on. We need to work this out".

"Now's not a good time, Jonathan".

"You can't keep avoiding this forever."

"I'm not avoiding anything, Jonathan. There are good times, and there are not good times, and this is a not good time".

"Well, when is a good time? I'm miserable without you, you gotta be miserable without me. Why put ourselves through this?"

"I don't know, Jonathan. I just….need a little time".

"Look, how about if I come over right now, and as soon as you are done working, we can talk?"

"No, Jonathan. Please respect my wishes. I really have to go, I need to finish this".

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for the groceries and the salad. That was very sweet".

"I hate fighting with you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be us again".

"Jonathan, I thought we said we weren't going to talk about this. And yet, here we are, talking about it".

"Don't you miss us? Don't you miss Max? Just let me come talk to you so we can resolve this. I promise, it won't be another fight".

"Jonathan, I really am trying to work, and I need to concentrate. And as I've already told you, I need time".

"I love you, Jennifer. That's never going to change".

"And in spite of everything, I love you too".

They hung up and she got back to work.

She worked for about another hour and then headed to bed.

She was in the bedroom when she thought she heard something in the house.

She walked over to the alarm panel and saw that it was blank.

" _Ugh. I'm going to have to tell Jonathan we need to switch companies"._

There was a storm rolling in off the coast. She heard several loud claps of thunder and then realized that the noise she heard was tree branches scraping against the roof.

Just as she climbed into bed, the power went out.

She made her way to the kitchen to get candles and flashlights out of the kitchen closet. She found flashlights, but no candles.

As she carried the flashlights back to the bedroom, she heard the noise again.

"Jonathan, is that you?"

Silence.

"This is not funny. You don't get to just come in here whenever".

Silence.

"Maybe I'm hearing things".

She turned around and headed back to the bedroom, when a hand clamped over her mouth and a knife appeared at her throat.

"We're finally alone. Don't scream, and I won't have to hurt you."

Jennifer was frozen with fear.


	66. Chapter 66

Jennifer's captor led her to the recliner in the den.

"Now, we are only going to tie you to the chair so we can talk to you."

A second person appeared and started turning on portable lanterns.

Pretty soon, Jennifer realized who her captors were.

"Anna and Maribeth?"

"Yes, that's us. I'm touched you remember".

"Which one of you wrote me the letters?"

"She's the writer. I'm the cartoonist".

Maribeth tied Jennifer to the chair with some soft rope, making sure it was snug but not uncomfortable.

"Anna, I told you she would read your letters".

"Why are you doing this to me? I've never been anything but nice to you".

"Well, you were nice to us, face to face. But you were horrible to us before you knew us".

"That doesn't make sense".

"It's very simple. Our mother had us, and then our dad split. Mom met this wonderful man, who promised us that he would take care of all three of us. And instead, he gambled away the money our father left us, which meant we couldn't go to college. And his marriage to mom was never solid, because according to her, he was still pining for you".

"I'm not sure who you are talking about. I've never been with a married man".

"You weren't this time either. Your relationship with him had been over for several months by the time mom and he met. He just was never over you".

"Who are you talking about?"

"Elliott Manning, of course."

"Well, I'm sorry that your mother fell for the same con game I did. But what he did to your mother, that isn't my fault. He is a liar and a cheat and he always will be. That's just Elliott".

"Yeah, that's true. But, he was so hung up on you that he took solace in poker. If you hadn't broken his heart, I would have been able to afford to go to college, Miss Edwards. In a way, you took that from me".

"How can you possibly think this is my fault? I didn't even know you existed till the conference in Chicago, much less when I was dating Elliott".

"Have you ever heard of the term alienation of affection? You took your love away from Elliott, thereby breaking his heart. His heart was irretrievably broken, Miss Edwards. And as such, he was unable to properly care for us. And that's not fair".

"No it isn't. But listen to me, please. Elliott Manning is a sick, twisted, cruel person. Let's say he and I had never dated. Never even met, even. What he did to you two and your mother, he more than likely would have still done it. It's just who he is. That's why I got away from him. And he's where he is now because of his actions and nobody else's".

"Because he was so busy pining for you, he was too busy to spend time with us. We didn't have a dad to love, or to love us. Don't you think kids deserve to have dads, Miss Edwards?"

"Yes, I do. But it doesn't always work out that way. And again, that still could have happened to you, even if I had never known him. It's just who he is".

"Maribeth, you promised you wouldn't hurt her. Untie her".

"Not yet, Anna".

"Why do you feel you have to tie me up at all? I've always been nice and kind to you both every time I saw you".

"We just needed leverage to make sure we could have this conversation, that's all".

"So, what's your plan? Beat me, starve me to death? And how is any of that going to bring back what Elliott took from you?"

"Our plan doesn't involve any of those things. We are just going to keep you here till you and Anna are a couple, and then we will decide what to do from there".

"I am engaged, girls. I'm getting married in a few months. And this is his house, he might come by here".

"We are prepared for all of that."

Maribeth unzipped her jacket and revealed several weapons.

"Elliott stole from me and Anna, so naturally, we stole from him. Dumbass went to prison without moving his spare key or changing his alarm passcode."

"How did you two know he was in prison?"

"Well, I have skills and she does too, and we put our skills to use. I recognized your fiance at the writer's conference here in Los Angeles, and did some digging. I put my skills to use and hacked into his company's infrastructure, and got the phone number to his penthouse in New York. I then went to the prison to visit with Elliott and I traded him your contact information in exchange for him paying us back our college funds. In true Elliott fashion, he took what we had and gave us nothing in return. So, now I'm going to take you from him".

"I'm not his! I haven't seen nor spoken to him in 3 years."

"In his head, you're still his".

"Girls, this is crazy. You can't keep me tied up or locked in here. This could end up very, very bad for both of you. Now, I'm wiling to talk to you, but not under these conditions. Please, let me go."

"I'm sorry. We cannot. We have plans. We haven't even ordered pizza yet. Think of this as like a slumber party".

Jennifer sighed.

***Several hours later***

The girls had kept Jennifer up all night long. She was exhausted, cranky, and starving and scared.

Anna brought her some coffee and a bagel.

Maribeth had tied her to the chair in a way that would still let her use her hands, albeit very limited.

"So, tell us how you met Elliott".

"Girls, if it's all the same to you, I prefer to not relive those moments. There is absolutely nothing about that relationship worth remembering".

"Well, we certainly don't want to make you uncomfortable. We love you. I love you more than I can say. It's just, we are trying to understand what women, especially our mom, have ever seen in him that made them think they needed more".

"He's very charming. He has this way of sucking you in without you realizing it. Why don't you ask your mom what she saw in him?"

"We can't. She killed herself 2 years ago, when the divorce was finalized."

"I'm sorry".

"See, that's what we are trying to get you to understand. We were born. Our dad split when I was 2 and she was like 8 months, maybe. We never knew him at all, really. So mom raised us all by herself till I was 14 and she was 12. And every day she preached to us about getting a good education. Our dad had left behind a bank account with a sizeable amount of money that she always said was for our college. Then she meets Dipwad, and everything changes. We were never good enough. We were always disappointing him. She would do something he didn't like, and he would say "Jenny" would never do that. He would cut your articles out of the paper and hang them on the fridge. We could barely have a conversation with him without him bringing you up. Then, one day, Mom had enough. She told him to stop throwing your name in her face, to stop criticizing her and us all the time, and that if he didn't, she was going to leave him. So, he called her bluff. He threw us out, with nothing. He took all of her bank accounts, her car, and our dog. And then, when she killed herself, we were forced to go into foster care. Our dad didn't want us, his parents didn't want us, mom's parents are dead, so foster care was the only thing left. And we were abused, neglected, and ignored. Finally, we were assigned another social worker who listened to us, and put us in a nice foster home with nice people. But as soon as Anna turned 18, they couldn't keep us anymore."

"Girls, as I have repeatedly told you, it's not my fault that he did this to you, or that these things happened to you. I'm sorry they did, I wouldn't wish what you girls went through on anyone, and I can certainly understand what you went through with Elliott because I went through it too. But, again, you are misplacing the blame here. He is prison and he is the one you should be angry at, not me".

"He paid for our ticket to visit him once. But he refuses to have any contact with us anymore."

"Listen to me, what if I promise that my fiance and I will help you? We will contact the officials in Australia and we will tell them your story, put you in contact with them, whatever you want. But we cannot do that if you keep me tied up. My arms are going numb and I really have to go to the bathroom".

"Fine. I'll untie you for a little bit. But any tricks, and you are going to regret it".

"You can trust me, I promise".

Maribeth untied her and Jennifer headed straight to the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later.

"Girls, are you going to let me go to my doctor's appointment today?"

"We would, but someone might see us. It would be best if we all just stay inside".

The power came back on, so about 10 minutes later, Jennifer looked at Maribeth.

"I need to make some phone calls, one of them being to cancel my doctor's appointment".

"Go ahead, I'll allow it".

Jennifer picked up the phone and dialed Susan's number.

"Hello, I need to speak with Dr. Kendall, please. It's an emergency".

"Hello, this is Susan Kendall".

"Dr. Kendall, it's Jennifer Edwards. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to my appointment today. I'm sorry to cancel last minute".

"Jennifer, we didn't have an appointment today".

"Yes, that's right. At 2 p.m. No, I don't think I need to reschedule, but if I change my mind…"

"Jennifer, are you in some kind of trouble? You don't sound right".

"Yes, that's right. Well, I appreciate any kind of help you can give me. You are a lifesaver".

"Ok, if you need me to send help, like the police, say the word carnation".

"Well, isn't that interesting? I guess I'm not allergic to Carnations after all. Must have been something else".

"Ok, I'm calling the police and sending them to you. Are you still at the beach house?"

"Yes, that is a very interesting fact. I was not aware that one could just develop something like this overnight".

"Help is on the way, Jennifer. Stay strong".

"Well, I better go. I promise to do everything you say and if I need anything else, I'll call you. Bye, Dr. Kendall".

"Bye Jennifer".

Jennifer hung up and sat down at her computer.

She quickly turned the sound off on her laptop.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to get some work done. That is after all, what you guys said you admired most about me".

"Maribeth, let her work. She does a good job".

"Shut-UP Anna! Gosh…I'm sick of you always sticking up for her. Don't you understand? Mom's dead because of her! We lost everything because of her! I had to work three jobs and you had to work 2 jobs that you hated, just so we could go to school, because of her!"

"You heard her, it wasn't her fault. It was Elliott's".

The girls continued to argue and didn't notice that Jennifer was still at the computer.

She sent Jonathan a quick message.

" _Hey-I know you're upset with me but I hope you will still help me. The girls from the writer's conference are here at the beach house. They are holding me hostage. I called Susan and alerted her and she said she was sending help. I'm scared. I love you, I love you, I love you…they are really creeping me out, I promise to never fight with you again if you can just help me get out of this house. They have all the doors locked, I think. We are in the living room. I love you-love, me"._

***Jonathan***

Jonathan heard his email ding, so he went to check it.

Before he could open it, Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, there's a Susan Kendall on the line for you. She says it's urgent about Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

He picked up the phone.

"Susan, what's going on?"

"Hi, sorry to bother you. I'm trying to help Jennifer. She just called me and was acting very strangely. She was apologizing for canceling our appointment. But the thing is, we didn't have one. So, I sensed that something was happening, so I told her if she was in trouble to say the word carnation, and she did. So, I promised I would send help, but I don't know the address".

"Hang on and I'll get it for you".

He opened his email then and read Jennifer's email.

"Oh my gosh, she sent me an email. She's being held hostage in the beach house by the girls from the conference. They were the letter writers. Ok, thanks for calling. I'll take care of it".

He hung up, grabbed his coat and his keys and headed out.

"Deanne, there's an emergency with Jennifer. No press, please. Stanley's in charge, I'll be back when I can and I'll keep you updated".

He rushed out and called Herschel Gray in the car.

"Herschel, it's Jonathan. Can you meet me at the beach house? 8224 Wilmont. It's a long story, but Jennifer's there and she's being held hostage. Two girls, early to mid-twenties. They've been stalking her for awhile now".

"I'll meet you there, Jonathan. Don't be a hero".

"Got it".

He hung up the phone and stepped on the gas.

"I'm coming baby, just hang on".


	67. Chapter 67

Jonathan and Lt. Gray arrived at the beach house at the same time.

"Swat team is on their way. We should probably stay here".

"Swat team? Is that really necessary?"

"Just a precaution. We want to make sure we know what we are dealing with. After they surround your house, we will have a trained hostage negotiator call the house to start negotiations".

"Whatever it takes, just as long as Jennifer is ok".

For the next couple hours, things moved quickly.

Swat team determined the girls had come in through the patio door, and had disabled the alarm system.

The negotiator was on their way, and the street had been blocked off. The beach was closed as well.

Inside, things were just as crazy.

The girls were still arguing, and Jennifer was going insane trying to figure out why Jonathan hadn't replied to her email.

Maribeth was growing more and more erratic.

"Ok, that's it. Back to the chair".

Jennifer walked over and sat back down in the recliner.

Maribeth quickly tied her up.

"Can you put my feet up please? Just so my legs don't go numb".

"Fine".

She put her feet up and then went and sat on the love seat.

"You sure are a pampered prisoner".

Anna came and sat by her.

"Don't worry. When this is all over, you and I will find some place to live where you can write and I can learn from you how to be such a good writer. And then we will share every aspect of our lives together".

"Anna, I want you to listen to me. You are a very sweet, bright, kind young girl. And I'm sure you will find someone someday who you are meant to be with. But it's not me. I'm not a lesbian. Jonathan is my person. I'm in love with him, and nobody else".

"I can treat you better than he can".

"It's not about who can treat me better. It's not a contest".

"This isn't fair! You are supposed to be mine! I sent you all those bouquets of flowers and the candy and the gifts, and the letters. I spent hours and hours writing the letters, making sure they were just right. Pouring my heart out to you! Don't do this to me!"

Anna began to cry. Maribeth got upset.

"Now do you see what you've done?"

"I was just being honest. I didn't mean to do anything besides explain my feelings".

"If you love Jonathan so much, where is he?"

"At the office".

Just then, the phone rang.

Maribeth got it and put it in Jennifer's hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Captain Michaels, with the LAPD. Are you being held hostage, ma'am?"

"Yes".

"I promise you, we will do whatever we have to do, in order to get you out safely. You have my word. Now if you don't mind, can I please talk to your captor?"

"Yes".

She took the phone and held it out to Maribeth.

"They want to talk to you".

"Who is it?"

"Captain Michaels with the LAPD".

"You called the police?"

"No, I swear I didn't".

She yanked the phone from Jennifer's hand.

"Hello?"

They talked for a bit, and negotiated back and forth.

Maribeth was making some outrageous demands, such as a helicopter with her favorite celebrity on board, a flight to Australia, and some very expensive champagne.

Jennifer decided to make peace with Anna in hopes that she would let her go.

"Anna, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to do that, honest. It's just… I know how I feel, and how I don't feel. And what I don't feel is romantic feelings towards you".

"Just give it time, it could happen".

"I don't think so. I really don't. Plus, this is no way to start a relationship, holding me captive".

"That wasn't my idea, that was hers. I didn't want to do that to you".

"So, what if you cut me loose? This is really uncomfortable, you know".

"Fine. But if she ties you up again, that's out of my hands".

"Understood".

Anna untied her.

"I need to go to the bathroom again."

"Ok, you can go. I'll handle Maribeth".

Jennifer headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

She turned on the faucet and then opened the window in the bathroom.

Jonathan saw the window open, but didn't say anything.

He was growing very antsy. He wanted to see some progress, NOW.

The negotiator kept negotiating with Maribeth. They weren't really getting anywhere. She just kept repeating the same demands over and over.

Finally, he needed to use some leverage.

"Ok, look. I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want. I will arrange a food delivery for you, whatever you want. But only after you confirm to me that Jennifer is ok".

"I haven't hurt her at all. She's my sister's girlfriend, I would never hurt her".

"Walk to the front door, and open the front door. Let us see her through the glass. Have her give us a thumbs up. Once I see that, I'll call and place your food order. You have ten minutes to call me back and let me know what you want to eat".

Jonathan was incensed.

"Captain, that's my fiance in there, and you are catering to what the kidnappers want? What about Jennifer?"

"It's a negotiation, Mr. Hart. Give and take. The only thing is, they don't have a lot to give. So, we have to use what we can".

"This is taking forever. Please, just get her out of there!"

"Sir, I promise you, we are doing the best we can. I know it's frustrating, but we have to take it at a snail's pace".

***A few hours later***

Jennifer was beyond exhausted. Her nerves were very frayed.

"Look, none of us have had any sleep. We can't go on like this. They are going to come in here if we don't go out at some point. Why don't you surrender?"

"Are you crazy? I'm NOT spending the rest of my life in a jail cell."

"I don't know what good it will do, but I promise, I will absolutely testify that you never physically hurt me. I will testify that you weren't purposely trying to hurt me, that your anger and emotions were just misguided and misplaced. And I will also testify that Elliott was the puppet master and pulled all the strings in this scenario".

"I don't know. Elliott always said you can't be trusted".

"Well, I can. And I think he's proven that he doesn't tell the truth".

"Maribeth, please. I don't want to go to prison".

"We won't sissy, I promise. If it comes to that, we will go through with Plan B".

"What's Plan B?"

"Suicide. We brought some poison with us and we are going to drink some".

"Girls, you don't have to do that, I promise. Let me and my fiance help you. I promise, we will do whatever we can".

"Yeah, sure you will. Guess what? Elliott promised us the same things".

"How did you two do all this?"

"Maribeth hacked and found your address and phone number. We started sending you things. As soon as we heard about you speaking at a writer's conference, we signed up. Then, we took it next level. We hired a friend to sabotage your alarm system, we started following you all over town. We've been plotting this for weeks. We only came in last night because it was about to storm".

"I just hate that you two are going to end your lives this way. It doesn't have to be like this".

"You could run away with us, and we could live under the radar…"

"I couldn't do that. What about my family? What about my friends?"

"We can be your family, we can be your friends".

"But that would devastate Jonathan, if I did that. He's a good man, he doesn't deserve that".

"He will move on from you, in time. He'll be ok".

"This isn't fair to him. I want to do what's fair".

Jennifer was grasping at straws, and it was clear that Anna was becoming more and more unhinged.

***Outside***

Jonathan was growing increasingly more and more impatient. The negotiator had been unable to get Maribeth to answer the phone again.

He grabbed a bullhorn.

"Maribeth, it's Captain Michaels. We have the house surrounded. There's no way out. Please answer the phone so we can talk about this calmly".

He tried to contact her again, but she didn't answer.

***Inside***

Maribeth suddenly stood up.

She came over and untied Jennifer, and then grabbed her arm.

"Come on".

She grabbed the knife and held it to Jennifer's throat and they walked over to the front door.

"They aren't taking me seriously. I want them to know I'm serious. So, we are going to make a little appearance on the front lawn, and then we are going to come back in here and hopefully, they will get with the program."

She opened the door and Jennifer could see all the police cars and the Swat team.

"Ok, we are coming out. Back up! I mean it, back up, or she gets it".

They walked out to the front sidewalk, and Maribeth began yelling.

"I get the idea that you guys don't think I'm serious. That's unfortunate. I don't intend to come out of this in silver bracelets, if you know what I mean. Now, get me what I want. I want a helicopter, that will take me to the airport, and a plane waiting to take me back to Australia. I want there to be $50,000 on that plane, in cash, small bills, in a duffel bag. And I want a pizza. Pepperoni, thin crust, with a side of ranch. If I don't have all that in an hour, she gets it".

As they turned to go back inside, Jennifer spotted Jonathan.

"Jonathan…..help me!"

Suddenly, Anna appeared from behind Maribeth and Jennifer with one of the guns Maribeth had stolen from Elliott in her hands.

As she handed it to Maribeth, it accidentally discharged.

Believing that they had purposely fired the weapon, Captain Michael's got on the bullhorn.

"No deal, Maribeth. Release Jennifer now, or the swat team will move in and take you down".

"NO! I'm in control here, not you!"

Anna drew the weapon again, and this time the Swat team took a shot. The next few minutes were a hail of gunfire, with both sides taking shots in the melee.

It was a frenzied few minutes and when it was over, Maribeth, Anna and Jennifer were all back inside.

"The bathroom window is open! Send them in through the bathroom window!"

"That's going to take some time".

Maribeth opened the glass door and indicated she was coming out again.

"No weapons this time, Maribeth".

"No promises".

She and Jennifer came back outside. She seemed to have a tighter grip on Jennifer this time.

"I want my pizza, NOW!"

"You give us what we want, and we will give you what you want".

Just then, Anna appeared up above in one of the upstairs windows. She brandished an automatic weapon and started firing.

The police responded in kind.

They took out Maribeth, and then stormed the house, taking out Anna in the process.

Jennifer, an unwilling victim took a bullet to the stomach and one to the arm. She was lying on the ground.

Jonathan made it to her side, and cradled her in his arms.

"It's ok, baby. I'm right here. You're going to be ok".

The paramedics rushed in, loaded her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital. He followed in his car.

He used the car phone to call Max.

"Hart Residence".

"Max, it's me. I'm headed to the hospital. Jennifer's been shot. Those crazy girls from the conference have been holding her hostage. We are headed to Cedars Sinai. I'll update you when I can".

"I'm on my way, Mr. H."

He hung up and called Stanley.

"Stanley, it's Jonathan. I need a big favor. I need you to find a phone number for Stephen Sutton Edwards. He is an art dealer in London and Paris. He has a gallery in Germany also. I need his phone number as soon as you can get it. When you find it, come to Cedars Sinai, and find me in the waiting room".

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

He hung up and called Susan.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"The two letter writers held her hostage all day and night. And there was gunfire, and they fired at the cops so the cops took them out, and in the process, Jennifer took a couple shots. We are headed to Cedars. It's bad".

"She's in good hands at Cedars. I have privileges there, so I will come assist. She's strong, she's young, and she's going to be ok, Jonathan. So are you".

"I hope so. If something happens to her…"

He couldn't even bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Have you called her father?"

"I don't have his number. I have someone working on it, finding his numbers, and as soon as I get the numbers, I will call him".

"Take a deep breath, Jonathan. I'll see you in a few minutes".


	68. Chapter 68

Jennifer was rushed into surgery as soon as she got to the hospital.

Herschel arrived a few minutes later, and then Max. And then Susan.

Stanley showed up right after Susan.

"Here's the numbers I found, sir."

"Thank you, Stanley".

"No problem".

"Jonathan, let me get an update on her condition so that you have something to tell her father first".

He nodded.

She disappeared behind the double doors. About 10 minutes later, she came back out.

"She's in surgery. She went under just fine. They are letting me scrub in and assist, since I know her and I'm her obstetrician. The bullet that got her in the arm grazed her, but the one that got her in the stomach is in there and has to come out. Surgery should only take a couple more hours. I'll come out and update you as soon as I can".

Bill came in right then with Vanessa.

"Bill, keep him company. He can fill you in".

She disappeared behind the doors again.

"I have to call Jennifer's dad. I'll be right back".

He called Hill Haven first, and got no answer. He called London next and Walter picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan Hart. I'm sorry to call so late, but Jennifer's been rushed into surgery and I need to speak with Stephen".

"I'm here. What happened?"

"It's a long story, but she's been stalked for the past couple of months, and they finally got to her last night. It all ended with a gunfight, and she took a bullet in the process. She's in surgery now. Can I send my plane to you, sir?"

"I tell you what. Have him pick me up in New York. I'll get the first flight out, to JFK, on Delta. He can fly me to you from there".

"You got it. His name is Jack Hanson, he's the best pilot in the business."

"Thank you, son. And please tell my Jennifer I love her if you speak to her before I get there".

"Will do. We are at Cedars".

"I'll see you as soon as I can, son. Keep your head up, my Jennifer is a strong girl with a fighting spirit".

"That she is".

He hung up and went and got some coffee and then came back to the waiting room.

"Valentine, what happened?"

He sat down next to Bill and Vanessa and told them the whole story about the letter writing and the gifts.

"So, she's been a little rattled. Then, we went to that awards ceremony in New York, and in the middle of the night, her ex, who she has a restraining order and a no-contact order against, called her in the middle of the night. So, we came home, and then she and I had this horrible fight the other night, and I said some really horrible things to her. She left and headed to the beach house. And the people who have been stalking her, broke in and held her hostage. There was a police shootout, and she took a couple shots".

He looked away and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"If we had never fought, she would have never been there in the first place."

"Valentine, this isn't your fault. Couples fight. You're human, she's human. It's ok. This lies with the people who kidnapped her".

"He's right, Jonathan. And I just heard from Captain Michaels that both of the other girls in the house have passed away from their injuries".

Bill couldn't remember when he saw Jonathan so broken.

Max came and sat by him.

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards is our girl. We know how strong she is. We know how fiery her temper is. She's got this. This is a walk in the park for her".

"Without her, I'm nothing. Nothing at all".

"Don't think like that, Mr. H."

He paced the floor for the next two hours. Bill tried to get him to eat something, but he wouldn't. He was barely sipping on his coffee.

Finally, Susan came out to speak with him.

"Guys, let me talk to Jonathan alone, first, and then I'll update all of you".

They agreed. She pulled Jonathan back behind the doors.

"She's out of surgery. We got the bullet. She's a walking miracle. The bullet missed all her major abdominal organs by about a half an inch. She did have some inflammation in her appendix so we went ahead and removed that. And while I was in there, I cleaned up as much of her endometriosis as I could. She also had a blocked fallopian tube, which I was able to clear up as well. That has greatly increased your chances of conception and carrying a child. They should be wheeling her out of the OR and taking her to recovery any moment. If you wait here, you'll be able to see her".

"Thank you".

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"She has a long road ahead, recovery wise, but she'll make it. She's probably going to be here a week or two."

He nodded.

"I can never repay you for what you've done".

"No repayment is necessary".

Just then, they wheeled her down the hall.

"Nurse, one minute please".

He ran to her, and kissed her a few times.

"I'm right here, and I love you, and you're going to be just fine, baby. I'll come see you as soon as I can".

He gave her another kiss and then they took her away.

"She's going to be in the ICU for about 6 hours and then she'll be moved to room 802. I ordered you a bed so you can stay with her".

"Thank you".

They walked out to the waiting room.

"Mr. H., Mr. Edwards called the nurses desk. His flight is leaving for New York in 2 hours".

"I'm going to go call him. Thanks, Max".

Susan updated everyone else while Jonathan called Stephen.

When he came back, they were all happier than they had been before.

"When can we see her?"

"Tomorrow, guys. She and Jonathan need some time alone before everyone descends. Plus, her father's coming".

"Thanks guys, I promise, we will keep you updated".

"How about a pizza, valentine? My treat".

"No thanks, I want to go see Jennifer as soon as they'll let me".

Jonathan and Max headed to the ICU after saying their goodbyes to Bill and Vanessa and Herschel.

"Thanks for coming guys, we appreciate it".

"Jonathan, I'll come by tomorrow. I need to get some details from Jennifer".

"See you then".

Jonathan, Susan and Max headed to the ICU.

She looked like an angel, asleep in the bed.

She was covered in tubes.

"What are all the tubes for?"

"Well, she has oxygen in her nose. And this is an IV for nutrition and medicine. She's connected to an oxygen monitor and a heart monitor. But you can still hold her hand and talk to her."

"How long will she be asleep?"

"She should sleep a few more hours at least".

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her and held her hand.

Max did the same on the other side.

"Hey Miss Edwards. It's Pop #2 here. Temporarily stepping in till your own Pop gets here. So glad you are still here with us".

Jonathan reached up and stroked her hair.

Susan was recording her vitals and making notes in her chart.

"Will she have lots of scarring?"

"She'll have a scar on her bikini, but it won't be that noticeable. The place where she was hit in the arm should only have a small scratch."

"She's sleeping on her back, she hates to sleep on her back. She prefers to sleep on her stomach".

"It will be a while before she's able to do that comfortably".

He kept kissing the back of her hand.

"Max, can you run to the house and pack her a bag? She'll need her slippers. They should be in her closet. Plus, a change of clothes for tomorrow or whenever she wakes up. She'll need a nightgown and robe, and she likes that pink blanket on the window seat. And can you grab my sweatpants and a t-shirt out of my dresser?"

"You got it, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

"You want I should pick up her father?"

"No, that's alright. Jack is picking him up in New York, and flying him here and then I arranged for my car service to bring him to Cedars".

"I'll make up the guest room".

"Perfect".

Jonathan stayed right there next to her.

"I love you, come back to me, baby. We have so much we need to do yet. And those people aren't ever going to bother you or anyone else again".

Her heart monitor beeped a few times.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you".

Susan came back in.

"I grabbed this from the nurse's station. These are the clothes she was wearing. They are pretty blood stained. And here is her engagement ring and all the jewelry she had on".

"Thank you".

He looked at her ring. It was pretty blood-stained. He made a mental note to have all her jewelry professionally cleaned.

"Can she get another blanket? Her legs seem cold to me".

"Sure. I'll have the nurse get her one".

"When will she be moved to her other room?"

"As soon as she wakes up".

He lowered her bed rail, and laid his head on the mattress next to hers.

About an hour later, he heard her moaning.

"Ooooohhhhh".

"Shhh, don't move, baby. It's alright".

"I'm…..sorry".

"Shhh…. It's ok."

She drifted back to sleep again, and then about 20 minutes she woke up again.

"Jonathan….."

"I'm right here. It's ok".

She finally opened her eyes.

"Hey".

"Hey….don't try to do too much. I'll tell the nurse you're awake".

She nodded.

"Your dad is on his way, and should be here tomorrow. Max went home to pack you a bag".

She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"All….my fault".

"Shhh…. None of this was your fault, baby".

She nodded.

"Elliott".

He was confused and didn't want to push her further.

The nurse came in and checked her and then paged Susan.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"She's in and out".

"Jennifer, can you hear me?"

Jennifer popped her eyes open.

"Hi".

"Hi sweetie. Are you in any pain?"

"Stomach. Hungry".

"You just had a surgery, so you don't need to eat just yet. But you can have sips of water".

Jennifer nodded.

"We are going to move you to a room upstairs. Your chariot should be here soon".

Jonathan let go of her hand to tuck her blanket back over her foot.

"No, no".

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere".

"Jennifer, try to rest as much as you can. That's the best thing you can do for your body right now".

They came and moved her to her room. Jonathan held her hand and walked by her the whole time.

After she got settled, they brought in a bed for him to sleep in. He immediately climbed in and lowered their bed rails and pushed his bed right next to hers.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he happily gave her a few.

"I love you, I'm so sorry I caused all this".

"My….fault".

"No, baby. It wasn't your fault. The argument we had was my fault, and if we hadn't argued you wouldn't have been there".

"My fault…..because of….Elliott".

The nurse brought her some water with a straw.

He helped her take some sips.

"Miss Edwards, we are going to put some medicine in your IV now, and it might sting a bit. It will only last a minute, I promise".

She nodded.

After that was over, she grabbed his arm and leaned against him.

"Sit up".

The nurse helped her sit up and while it was painful, she was determined to do it. It took a few minutes but they got her comfortable and then she was more alert.

"I….love you…..I'm sorry….we fought…."

"Shhh…. Water under the bridge, baby. You're ok, that's all that matters. I promise, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you".

"My fault….Elliott…..stepdad….."

He thought a moment.

"Elliott was their stepdad".

She nodded.

"Sisters".

"They were sisters, and Elliott was their stepdad".

She nodded again.

"Still….in love with me….divorced their mom…."

"So, he divorced their mom because he was still in love with you, and they blamed you for that so they did this?"

She nodded.

"Anna….in love with me…."

"I know the feeling".

He helped her sip some more water.

"Jennifer, this isn't your fault. You have to know that".

"I told them to be mad at him. They didn't listen. My fault for arguing with you and leaving".

"No baby, that's my fault. I should have just let you go upstairs. And I shouldn't have said it was my house. It's your house too. I don't want it if I can't share it with you".

"I'm….tired…"

"Rest baby. I'll be right here the whole time".

He kicked his shoes off, and she rested her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

Susan came and checked on her one more time.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About 20 minutes. But she's out cold".

"That's the best thing she can do for herself right now. I'm going to head home, but I'll be on rounds tomorrow. And keep in mind, she's going to be in more pain tomorrow and the next day. That's to be expected with these surgeries".

"Thank you so much for everything. I can't say that enough. You saved her life".

"Nonsense. I did my job".

She headed out and a few minutes later, Max came in with her bag.

"I picked you up a hoagie, Mr. H. You gotta eat so you can take care of her. And I don't want no arguments".

"Thanks, Max. She's been awake some. But she's out for the night now".

"I brought your shaving kit too".

"Thanks".

"I'll come back and see her tomorrow".

"Do me a favor-go by the beach house, make sure that it's all locked up and secured as best you can. I know for a fact that the bathroom window in the master bedroom was opened. And so was the window up above the front door at the top of the stairs. Just make sure the doors and windows are all closed. And then at some point, we will need to get her car from the garage and take it back to the house".

"Sure thing, Mr. H. I'll see you two in the morning".

"Sounds good, Max".

After Max left, he eased out of bed and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He put her slippers on her feet, and covered her with the pink blanket and then grabbed his hoagie.

Just before he was about to get back in bed, she started stirring.

"It's ok, I'm right here".

She woke up and looked at him.

"Don't leave".

"I'm not. I was just changing. And I was covering you up. I promise, I'm not leaving you".

He climbed back in bed and she latched on to his arm and fell back asleep.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It's over, baby. It's all over".


	69. Chapter 69

***The next morning***

Jennifer slept all night on Jonathan's chest. He dozed here and there but his main concern was making sure she was ok.

She woke up around 8 in the morning.

"Morning".

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train".

"Well, I'm glad you weren't".

She was quiet for a few moments.

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything until we went outside the second time".

He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Jennifer, I love you so much. I sincerely apologize for our argument. I should have never told you to quit your job, or that our house wasn't your house too. I'm so sorry, baby. If we hadn't been arguing, you wouldn't have been at the beach house. I hate that I upset you so bad".

"I hate fighting with you. I didn't want to leave, but I knew if I stayed it was going to keep on going. I just thought if we could both have space, we could work it out".

"Tell me how they did this".

"Well, you had just called and said you wanted to come over and I said no. So, then when I was getting in bed, I thought I heard you in the house and I started yelling at you that it was not funny. And then the power went out, so I headed to the kitchen to get the flashlights and the candles. The candles were missing, darling. So, I took the flashlights back to the bedroom and they grabbed me then, and put a knife to my neck".

She took a sip of water and then continued.

"So, their reasoning was, I dated Elliott. He didn't get over me, but he apparently met their mother. Their marriage failed because he wasn't over me and threw me in her face all the time".

"What do you mean?"

"They said he would say "That's not how Jenny did it". He always called me Jenny and I hated it. I still do".

He kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"So, anyways, when the divorce happened, Maribeth said he took all of their mom's bank accounts and gambled it. So, that meant he spent the money their dad left them for college when he had split. So, in their mind, if I had never dated Elliott, their mom and Elliott would have been happy. But I tried to tell them, that's just who Elliott is. He's a con-artist, lying, egotistical control freak. If I had never been in the picture, it still could have happened. So, they devised this plan, and then somehow, Anna fell in love with me. So, Maribeth just wanted revenge, but Anna wanted much more. And when I told her that I was engaged to you, she flipped out and turned darker".

"Darling, they aren't ever going to hurt you again".

"That's what I said about Elliott".

"I know. But darling, the police shot the girls, and they didn't live through that. So, really, they aren't going to hurt you again".

She teared up.

"I tried so hard to get them to let me go. I promised them we would help them with the police and the courts, I promised them I would testify that they weren't malicious to me or physically abusive. I briefly thought about repaying them what Elliott stole from them, but that would tie me to Elliott even more and I didn't want that. They were working with him, darling. And he turned against them, too".

"What do you mean they were working with him?"

"He paid for their plane ticket, from Australia to Chicago so they could meet me and then befriend me. Once Maribeth knew who you were, she hacked into Hart Industries and got our contact information. Elliott paid for her to fly back to Australia. She thought he was going to repay them what he stole from them, in exchange for our phone numbers and address. But instead, he took the information, and then ended the visit. So, she decided to come after me to get back at him".

"Baby, this is why I want to keep you safe. You never know who is connected to whom, and what they are capable of."

"I know. I'm sorry, Jonathan".

Susan came in and knocked on the door.

"Well hello. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you".

Jennifer teared up and reached for her hand.

"You saved my life".

"Yes, she did, darling. She called me and told me about your phone call. And then when you were brought in, she was part of your surgery team".

Jennifer squeezed Susan's hand.

"You're so kind to us".

"Sweetie, we need to talk about your surgery."

She pulled up some diagrams.

"You were shot and the bullet entered right through here. Somehow, it missed all your major organs by about a half inch or so. And let me just tell you, I'm so jealous of your abdominal muscles. I need to get on your exercise program. Anyways, we got the bullet out. Your Appendix was inflamed a good bit. Typically, once that starts, it only goes in one direction and that's appendicitis. So, we went ahead and took it out. Very simple surgery. Also, while I was in there, I removed a lot of your endometriosis, and a blockage in your fallopian tubes. Now, when I did my scans and tests of you a couple weeks ago, I didn't see this blockage. However, I could tell by looking at it that it wasn't a new blockage. So, I removed it."

"Does that mean we can have a baby now?"

"It's not a homerun. But your chances have definitely increased. I would say somewhere around 50% for conception, and as long as we can keep your endometriosis under control, I would say your chances of carrying to term are upwards of 70%."

Jennifer nodded.

"Now, as far as after care, listen to your body. I want you walking today, if you can. I'm not talking marathons. And I know you like to go running. Not yet. Walking. Slowly. That's it".

"I understand".

"On a scale of 1-10, what's your pain level?"

"About a 4".

"Good, good. Don't be afraid to ask for pain meds, if you need them".

"Can I eat something? Can I shower?"

"Yes. I will order you some broth and eggs. Liquids, liquids, liquids. Nothing too heavy. And I'll get you some waterproof bandages to cover your incision. 10 minutes max, since you still have to build your strength up".

"Thank you".

"Jonathan, you can stay with her, but no horizontal mattress dancing. She's not ready".

"Understood".

"And finally, I promised some very special people a very big favor. But I want you to listen to your body. When you get tired, tell them to get out. I'll back you up".

Jennifer was confused, till Susan opened the door.

In came Bill, Vanessa, Laura and James. They had flowers and her favorite sweet tea.

"Hi guys".

"Hi beautiful".

Bill leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm making it".

After a round of hugs, they all sat down and talked with her a while.

"We were so worried about you. We're so glad you're ok".

"How long are you in for?"

Jennifer looked at Susan.

"Just a few more days".

Max came in then, with flowers for her.

"Hi Max! I'm so glad to see you".

She gave him a big hug and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad to see you woke up, Miss Edwards. How you feeling?"

"I'm making it. I have the best caregiver in the world, right here. And the best doctor".

Bill and Vanessa stayed a little longer, and then left when Laura and James did.

"We'll come back to see you tomorrow".

"Mr. H., can I see you outside? It will only take a second".

"Sure".

"I'll be right back, darling. I'm only going to be right outside the door".

Jennifer didn't like it, but she agreed.

Susan stayed there with her to make her more comfortable.

"Mr. H., I went by the house like you asked me. It's a mess. There's a huge bloodstain at the top of the stairs. Like a puddle, actually. Trails down the stairs, and then puddles on the hardwood. The drapes are all torn off the windows and hanging by a thread. It looked like someone was using the downstairs shower in the master bath as a bunker. I've never seen that many bullets in one place in all my life. It's a mess, Mr. H. Ain't no other way to say it".

"Thanks, Max."

They went back inside her room, and he immediately went and climbed into bed next to her.

She grabbed his hand.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on my other patients now. I'll be back to check on you later. Remember, walking only, nothing strenuous".

As soon as Susan had left the room, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Darling, I was thinking. What if we fix up the house, and then sell it? If you want a beach house still, I promise, I'll buy you a new one or build you one, whatever it takes. I just don't think we should go back there again".

"I agree. There are a few things we need to get out of there though. Like my laptop, my desk, my chair, my clothes, my wedding dress, things like that".

"Were they ransacking the house?"

"Not really. But they kept stockpiling stuff in different places".

"Max told me what he found in the house. At the very least, it will need new carpet, new floors, new drapes, and an overhaul of the alarm system".

"It's your house, so it's up to you".

"Baby, what's mine is yours. No matter what it is".

She started scratching her hand where the IV was.

When she noticed her ring missing, she started to cry.

"What is it? Do you need some pain meds?"

"They stole my ring".

"No, they didn't. The hospital removed it before surgery. I have it. In fact, I have all your jewelry. All of it um…needs to be cleaned. I was thinking Max could drop it off this afternoon and we can pick it up when it's ready".

She nodded.

"I just feel so out of place".

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", said Jonathan.

The door opened and her dad walked in, followed by Jack.

"Pa! I'm so glad you're here".

"I'm even more glad you're here".

He leaned down and hugged and kissed her and then shook hands with Jonathan.

"I'm alright, Pa".

"I know, Jonathan kept me updated. I just had to come see for myself".

Max and Stephen shook hands and then Stephen took a seat.

"Tell me what happened".

"Elliott happened, Pa. He married a lady after he and I split. It was not successful, and apparently he criticized her a lot and said things like "Jenny wouldn't do that". So, they divorced, and he stole all her money and gambled it away. She committed suicide and her girls had to go into foster care. So, he promised them if they could find out my contact information, which they did, he would pay back what he gambled away. They gave him the contact info, he burned them, and then he called us at the penthouse in New York after I won the Pulitzer. And they started this letter writing campaign, and sending me flowers and gifts and stalking me so that they could get back at him by getting rid of me. One of the girls wanted a relationship with me, and one wanted revenge".

"That son of a bitch…"

"Pa! Now don't get angry".

"Too late. This is all Elliott's fault. He is a liar, a schemer and a manipulator".

"Yes, he is".

"So, you and Jonathan are going to be looking for a home?"

"No, this wasn't at the house he surprised me with at Christmas. This was at the first house. We had a disagreement and I went and stayed there a couple days".

"I see. So, what happened in the house?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well, I was tied to a chair, because they wanted to talk to me. And they forced me to stay awake, and they kept saying we were going to run off somewhere together and live under the radar. So, I convinced them to let me call my doctor and cancel the appointment that I really didn't have. And Susan caught on, and told me if I was in trouble to say the word carnation. So, I worked it in to a sentence. She called the police and they began negotiating".

"No, she called me. She didn't know the address."

She smiled at him.

"And the girls started arguing, so I was able to send Jonathan an email while they were distracted. And then several hours later, one of them dragged me outside, and then there was gunfire and I was shot and so were they".

"Where are they now?"

"They passed away. Both of them".

"Serves them right."

"I just feel horrible. They had all this misplaced anger. If what they told me was true, they had a very horrible home life once he came in the picture".

"Lots of kids have horrible home lives, and don't take people hostage and almost get them killed".

Jennifer was quiet for a moment.

"So, what are your injuries?"

"I was shot in the stomach, and the arm. They also took out my appendix because she said it was inflamed".

"Well, I'm thankful it wasn't worse".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we all got really lucky yesterday".


	70. Chapter 70

***Several months later***

Jennifer was almost back to her regular self. She had moved back home to Willow Pond with Jonathan when she was released from the hospital.

True to his word, Jonathan had taken care of the beach house. He had movers come in and pack up everything that Jennifer wanted, and bring it to Willow Pond. He completely gutted it, redid it, and then they sold it.

Their wedding was now a week away, and Jennifer was going crazy trying to get everything done.

Susan, Vanessa, and Laura were coming over for the afternoon, so she was in the kitchen making several appetizers.

The gate buzzer sounded so she went and let them in, and then headed to open the door.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi, thanks for having us".

"Hi, you look so cute".

"Well, thank you".

"Hi, so great to see you".

"Wonderful to see you too".

Vanessa had the cutest little baby bump.

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer. It looks like I'm going to be a blimp in your wedding".

"That's ok. You are going to be adorable".

"So, did you pick a maid of honor yet?"

"Yes, I did. But I haven't asked them yet."

"Why not?"

"I was waiting on Jonathan to finalize his side of the wedding party. Susan, you were one of the first ones to befriend me when I moved here, and Jonathan thinks the world of you. You saved my life on more than one occasion. How do you feel about being my Matron of Honor?"

"I would love to. Thank you, sweetie".

They shared a sweet hug and then started talking about wedding stuff.

"Well, we got a phone call yesterday that there are going to be several weddings taking place at the same time, so that has kind of changed our plans a bit. But, I think I thought of a way to let people know where we are".

They spent a lovely afternoon just hanging out and chatting. Jennifer made the programs while they were talking and they helped her put little bows on the top.

"I saw where Elliott was resentenced".

"Yeah, Jonathan called Herschel when I was in the hospital, and he came and took my statement. He forwarded that to the Australian prosecutors, and they filed accessory charges, since it took place in the prison-the initial conversation between the girls and him did. So, he was tried and convicted, and found guilty. And the judge felt his actions were especially egregious, and sentenced him to 10 years in prison".

"Well, that should make you feel good".

"Yes, it did".

"Did you guys pick a honeymoon?"

"Jonathan did. He's surprising me. We will be gone almost 3 weeks, so I know it's somewhere exotic and extra special".

"Well, Bill and I found out last week what we are having. And we were going to tell all of you guys at Game night, but then we realized that you two will be on your honeymoon. So, Bill is telling Jonathan at lunch today. And if you guys want to know, you can open this container and put a scoop into a bottle of water."

"Put a scoop into a bottle of water?"

"Yes, and then when you swirl it, it turns white, and then either pink or blue".

They all put a scoop in their water bottles, and then started to swirl it. All of a sudden, it turned blue.

"It's a boy!"

"How sweet! You will be the best mommy".

They were all hugging Vanessa, and feeling her baby bump.

"So, what are the activities for this week?"

"Well, my dad gets here Wednesday. And then Friday, is the rehearsal, and we have to pack for the honeymoon. Kind of hard to pack when Jonathan won't tell me what I need. And we have the bridal luncheon. And then Saturday at 2, is the wedding".

"Why did you guys pick 2?"

"Well, I told Jonathan I didn't want an early morning wedding. And he didn't want a late-night wedding during the dinner hour, so that left 2 or 4, and we decided on 2 because then we could leave the venue and get to the hotel earlier, since we are flying out early early the next morning. It's going to be a quick wedding and a long reception".

"I have an idea. What if we all meet at the hair salon Saturday morning about 9? We can get our hair done together and get our nails done together too?"

"I love that idea".

They continued working on the programs and got them all boxed up. Jennifer went and put them on the dining room table with the rest of the wedding stuff.

As soon as she came back to the living room, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome".

"Listen, I'm giving you one of your wedding presents early. I arranged for a team of hairstylists and manicurists to come to the house Saturday morning at 8:30, and get you and the bridal party ready for the wedding."

"How sweet. We were just discussing that. You must have radar, Mr. Hart".

"Where you are concerned, I hope I always do. I'll be home about 5. I really do love you".

"And I really do love you".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

"Well, change of plans. Jonathan hired a team of hairstylists and manicurists to come here and help us get ready on Saturday. So, you guys can either spend the night Friday night, or just be here by 8:30, Saturday".

"How wonderful of him! He is so in love with you".

The girls stayed till almost 5, and then headed home, promising to see Jennifer on Friday for the bridal luncheon.

She had just changed into her sweats when Jonathan came in.

"Darling?"

"Up here".

He bounded up the stairs.

"Hi baby".

"Hi honey".

She leaned up to kiss him.

"Have a fun afternoon with the girls?"

"Yes, we got the programs done".

"Yay, that means we don't have to do them tonight".

"No, you and I are going to figure out if we want a formal seating plan or not, and finalize a few other things. We are also going to make the favors".

"Oh joy".

"Jonathan! It will be fun. Besides, I can't do it all on my own".

He leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm happy to help".

She sat on the bed and chatted with him while he changed clothes.

"Darling…for our honeymoon, would warm clothes be appropriate?"

"Yes, I think so".

"Would snow gear be appropriate?"

"Yes, I think so".

"Jonathan! I need to know what to pack".

"Ok, that's a good point. I'll check the weather and let you know".

He took her hand and led her downstairs.

They had a cocktail on the couch together.

"What time did Max leave?"

"Before lunch. He was headed to the track".

"He'll probably be there for a while, yet. How about we order in dinner?"

"I'll take a grilled chicken salad from wherever".

He called and placed their order and then stretched out on the couch with her.

"Darling, we need to finalize some things about the ceremony".

She reached over and got her clipboard and pen.

"Ok, so first up, vows. How do you feel about us writing our own?"

"I'm ok with it".

"Good, me too. I bought candles for us to do the unity candle, but now I'm thinking no. We could do unity sand, if you want, or we could just skip it all together".

"Skip it".

"And wedding bands. We need to get some".

"No, we don't. I picked them up last week as a surprise".

"Awesome". They chatted about reception details, and Jennifer was happy because her list was dwindling.

"Do you and Max have somewhere to stay Friday night?"

"Yes, we are staying at Bill's."

"Perfect. And do we have somewhere to stay Saturday night?"

"Yes, I booked us a suite at the Dragonfly Inn out on 187".

"Jonathan! That place is abandoned!"

"Good, then we'll have it to ourselves".

"Jonathan!"

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"We have a place, don't worry".

She put the clipboard down and got up to go get the place cards.

She had only taken one step when he reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"Jonathan, what-"

"Breathe. Please".

He started rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, right there…that's it".

"Your shoulders are so tense, darling."

"That's because I've been wracking my mind all week making sure everything gets done so our wedding will be absolutely perfect".

"Our wedding will be perfect, no matter what it looks like or what happens. It will be perfect because you and I are getting married, babe".

"I know…I just want it to match the vision I have in my head, that's all".

He rubbed her shoulders till their dinner got there, and then they ate.

She did the dishes and he took out the trash, and then they headed to the living room.

"Ok, let's do the favors".

She jumped up and went and got the stuff.

"Do you want to scoop or seal?"

"Scoop or seal what?"

"Darling, we talked about this last week. Our wedding favors are stemless wine glasses embossed with our monograms, names and wedding dates. And we are putting a wine opener in them. But remember, I told you I wanted to do something ecological as well? If people plant these tree seeds, and the trees grow, then there will be more oxygen on earth for the animals. So, you and I are going to assemble the packets, and then we will assemble the boxes".

"Scoop, I guess".

She handed him the scoop and then got all set up. She had ordered some stickers with their monogram on it.

He filled the scoop and then filled the packet so full it wouldn't close.

"Really Jonathan? That's about 500 tree seeds too many".

He started laughing and handed it to her.

"Fine. You scoop and I'll do the sealing".

"No, no. I know what you're doing. You're thinking now all you have to do is to mess up the sealing and then I'll do it all by myself".

"You caught me".

She made several packets and then sealed them.

They eventually got a rhythm down, and finished all of the packets in about 2 hours.

Max came in right when they were almost finished.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max, come join in the fun".

"What are you doing?"

"We are stuffing and sealing packets of seeds for the wedding favors".

"No thanks, trying to quit".

"Smart choice, Max".

They finally got finished just before the evening news. Jennifer decided to work on the boxes the next day.

"Darling, where are the wine glasses you were talking about?"

"In the blue boxes in the dining room, stacked against the wall".

"Were they shipped?"

"No, delivered."

He went and looked. There were at least 1200 wine glasses there.

"Honey, Friday morning, can you send a crew and a truck here, to load up the favor boxes, and take them to the winery?"

"Sure".

"It needs to be people you trust, darling. People who you know won't break the favors".

"I understand".

After everything was cleaned up, they headed upstairs to bed.

She slipped into a nightgown, and then washed her face before climbing into bed.

He climbed in next to her, and she immediately scooted over next to him.

"So, even though I'm afraid to ask, what is left on the wedding list?"

"Pick up your suit from the cleaners. I have to call the venue tomorrow and make sure that they have our champagne on hand, as well as the wine. I need to wrap the bridal party gifts, and then finalize with them whether they are spending the night with me Friday night or just coming Saturday morning. If they are coming, I need to make some appetizers and snacks. We both need to pack, I need to get a bag together for you to take to Bill's with the wedding stuff in it, and I need to remember to pick my dad up from the airport Thursday".

He rolled over on top of her.

"Jennifer, listen to yourself. My company doesn't accomplish that much in a week and there are 400 of us. You don't have to do it all by yourself, baby. I mean that. You are one person, and you can only do so much".

"I'm fine, Jonathan. It sounds like more than it is."

"I appreciate that. Let me pick up the suit. I can do that on my way home tomorrow. And Max will be happy to pick your dad up on Thursday. And we are using the wine and champagne that the venue produces, so I'm positive they will have enough on hand".

"That's a good point".

"I love you, I promise it will all work out".

He started kissing her face all over.

"You just gotta relax, baby".

He wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug, while he moved his kisses to her neck.

"Think you can get me to do that?"

"I'm positive".

She reached up and turned out the light.

"I'm all yours".

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at home, pacing the floor. She was all dressed up, waiting on Jonathan to get home. They were meeting her father for dinner at Felipe's By the Shore. Jonathan was already 10 minutes late.

He came rushing in the door.

"I'm sorry, my meeting ran late, couldn't be helped. Good news is I'm now officially out of the office till we get back from the honeymoon. I'm going to go change my shirt and tie, and I'll be right back down".

"Jonathan! We're going to be late! Pa is going to be sitting there waiting on us".

"I promise I'll hurry. While you are waiting on me, take deep breaths. Keep taking them till I get back downstairs."

She went and poured a to-go glass of wine to take with her. Jonathan was back downstairs before she knew it, and they headed out the door.

They arrived at the restaurant right on time, and found Stephen sitting at the table already.

"Hi Pa! How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Frazzled. But then again, I'm getting married day after tomorrow".

She gave him a big hug and then sat down next to him.

"Stephen, great to see you".

"Jonathan, my boy, you look great!"

"He should, he's the reason we were late".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Breathe, Jennifer."

"Sweetheart, your aunt and uncle and cousins will arrive tomorrow."

"Great! You're welcome to hang out at the house tomorrow with Jonathan and Max and me if you want. I have a bridal luncheon Friday and then we have the rehearsal at 5:30."

"I appreciate the offer, but I have some appointments at the galleries in town, tomorrow and Friday morning".

"Wonderful".

They had a lovely dinner, and then Stephen came back to the house with them.

They pulled up to the house, and parked in the front.

"Darling, I know for a fact we left these lights on".

"Well, maybe Max came home and turned them off".

They went inside and stood in the kitchen for a bit.

Jennifer turned to Stephen.

"Hill Haven still off the market?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good".

"How would you feel if I told you I wanted to demolish the house and rebuild on the same site, only smaller?"

"About as horrible as you think I would feel, minus about 10 million".

"Ok, that's off the table too".

"I'm not giving up on this Pa. If you want to be completely done with Hill Haven, sell it to me and Jonathan. That's your only option, besides leaving it to me in your will".

"I understand".

They headed to the living room to sit down.

As soon as they went through the door, the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

All their friends were there, blowing noisemakers and tossing confetti.

"What's all this?"

"We are stealing you away for your bachelorette party".

"And we are stealing you away for your bachelor bash".

"Oh no. We agreed, no bachelor/bachelorette parties".

"Jennifer, they went to all this trouble, it's alright. Let's just enjoy it".

"Ok, but I need to change clothes first, and so do you".

Jennifer and Jonathan were the most dressed up people in the whole room.

They went upstairs. She basically exploded as soon as they got the bedroom door shut.

"I cannot believe they are doing this! That was the one thing we said no to!"

"Would you keep it down? They are right downstairs".

"Yes, by all means, let's respect their feelings even though they didn't respect ours".

"Jennifer, it's ok. Look, you've been stressed all week with wedding stuff. I've been stressed for at least two weeks with the company and preparing for our honeymoon. You and I haven't had a fun adventure since you were shot, we deserve this. Let's just enjoy it".

She took a deep breath.

"I don't want another woman climbing all over you".

"I promise, it won't be like that".

"Ok, fine."

She changed into some destructed jeans, black sandals, and a black cold-shoulder top. He changed into jeans and a polo.

They went back downstairs hand in hand and joined everyone in the living room.

"Ok, Jennifer. We are taking you to Susan's house".

"And Jonathan, we are taking you to Bill's".

They all walked outside to leave.

"Love you baby. Have fun".

"I love you too".

She gave him a few kisses, and then Stephen pulled him away.

"Come on, son. That's what the honeymoon is for".

She chuckled at him.

"Have fun, Pa. Make sure he behaves".

She climbed into Susan's car.

"Ok, let's do this".


	71. Chapter 71

Jennifer's bachelorette party was crazy, insane and fun. They made her wear a sash that said "Bride", and they made her a veil with condoms attached to it and miniature jars of lube. They also gave her some lingerie for the honeymoon, and drank way too much champagne.

Susan had even hired a stripper, who came and gave Jennifer a lap dance.

Jonathan's was about the same way. They had a stripper burst out of a cake, and the whiskey and cigars were plentiful and bottomless.

James showed up at 4 a.m. as the designated driver, to bring them both home.

Jennifer was pretty tipsy, but she was starting to sober up.

"Thanksh for a lovely time".

Susan chuckled at her.

"My pleasure".

Laura and Jennifer headed to the car, and about 20 minutes later, Jonathan and Jennifer were home.

"Thanks, buddy".

They staggered up to bed and collapsed without even changing their clothes.

"I love me".

"I love me too".

***Saturday***

The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. Afterwards, Jonathan treated everyone to dinner at a fancy steakhouse.

The bridal party all spent the night with Jennifer, and they decided to have a big slumber party.

Jennifer woke up at 7:30, and showered and went and made coffee.

She was just about to go back upstairs when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Morning, darling. I was just calling to tell you I love you".

"Aww, good morning. I love you too".

"I ordered breakfast for you all, it should be there any minute. From Mort's bakery. Bagels, cream cheese, and muffins and fruit".

"You're wonderful. I can't wait to marry you today".

"I can't wait to marry you today either".

"Are you nervous?"

"Not about marrying you. I'm nervous about messing up my vows and tripping when I come down the aisle. Are you?"

"Not really. I'm more excited than nervous".

"That's good. I like you when you are excited".

"Well, I better go. I love you, more than anything".

"I love you too, more than anything".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

The other girls were coming downstairs as she headed to the door to accept their breakfast delivery.

"Hi, Jonathan ordered us breakfast, and I just made coffee".

The hairstylists, makeup artists and manicurists all arrived at 8, and got to work. A member of the photography team showed up as well to take some shots.

Before Jennifer knew it, they were walking out the door to go to the vineyard.

"Ok, I have my dress, shoes, flat iron, hairspray, garter, veil, and Jonathan's gift. I have my purse, and my suitcase for the honeymoon plus one for tonight. I think I have everything".

They arrived at the venue and went straight to the bridal suite. Jennifer and the bridal party posed for some photographs, and pretended to get ready. She stripped down to her underwear and put on her garter, and then Susan helped her get her dress on.

She had decided to wear sparkly peep toe heels so they helped her get those on.

She sent Laura to give Jonathan his wedding gift.

She had gotten him a personalized print. It had three sections, each depicting the night sky. One for the day they met, one for the day they got engaged, and one for their wedding day. She knew he would love it since he loved astrology.

She had also written him a sweet note telling him how much she loved him.

He sent hers back with Laura, and she opened it right away.

It was a bracelet with a smooth pendant on it. She teared up as soon as she saw it.

"What is it?"

She handed the note he sent with it to Laura.

" _My darling Jennifer-_

 _I cannot wait to marry you. I know you have already planned out your wedding jewelry, but I hope you don't mind me adding another piece. About 2 months ago, I called your dad and asked him to help me with a secret project. He sent me some letters that had your mom's handwriting on them. I looked through all of them, and found where she wrote to you the words "I love you, Mom". I had the jeweler put that in her handwriting on this bracelet, so that you could have her with you on your wedding day, and every day. I love you, and I'll see you at the altar-J"_.

They were all wiping their eyes by the time she was finished reading the note.

"He's so incredibly sentimental and romantic".

The photographer orchestrated taking them outside for photographs, and keeping Jonathan in the groom's suite so that he wouldn't see her.

After all the photographs were done, it was time for them to secretly meet. The photographer arranged it so that Jennifer and Jonathan could meet in room with a big partition between them. He could see her silhouette and nothing more.

"Ok, he's in position. Don't mind me, you two just talk".

"I love you, I'm so ready for the ceremony".

"I love you too. Thank you for my bracelet. You really outdid yourself".

"As did you on the photo. That was very creative".

"Jonathan, I know that I have been stressed out lately, and I know that I have been emotional and feisty and that I'm usually the one to pick all the fights or turn the conversations into fights. I promise you, I am committed to being the best wife you ever dreamed of and working on controlling my emotions".

"Jennifer, I love you, emotions and all. I love you because of your emotions, and I love you even more in spite of them. You will absolutely be the best wife, and you are already everything I ever dreamed of".

She reached around the petition and held his hand.

The photographer took a few shots and then escorted him out.

She walked back to the bridal suite with the photographer and walked over to the box with the bridesmaid's gifts.

"Ok, these are for you guys."

She opened the box and handed them their bridal gifts-brand new Berkin bags for all of them.

"Jennifer, these are exquisite! We love them!"

"I'm so glad".

Stephen arrived to walk her down the aisle.

"Sweetheart, you look gorgeous. Just like your mother".

"Thanks, Pa. Want to see what Jonathan gave me?"

She held her wrist out to show him the bracelet.

"So, that's what he wanted the letters for. I was wondering".

"He did good. He did really good".

They started walking towards the ceremony site.

The wedding planner for the venue met them and gave them their flowers.

"Ok, it's time".

When the guests arrived at the venue, they were instructed to follow the brick path down to a clearing. As soon as they arrived at the clearing, there was a sign instructing them to just pick a seat, not a side, and enjoy the day. There were a few other signs up along the way as well, that said things like "Two hearts become one" and "This way to forever".

The wedding coordinator closed the drapery at the back of the aisle.

Jennifer and Stephen got in position, off to the side behind a partition.

Jonathan and Max walked down the aisle to "Moon River" from _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

Bill and James walked down the aisle to "All You Need Is Love", by the Beatles.

Laura and Vanessa walked down the aisle to "How Sweet It Is" by James Taylor. Susan walked down the aisle to "Isn't She Lovely", by Stevie Wonder.

Suddenly, it was time for Stephen and Jennifer.

"I Can't Help Falling in Love with You", by Elvis started to play and they walked down the aisle.

Jonathan teared up when he saw Jennifer.

Her dress was strapless, taffeta with a sweetheart neckline and covered in sequins. She had a chapel train, and she was wearing a short veil. Her hair was down and lightly curled. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, without a cloud around. This moment could not have been more perfect.

The minister began when Stephen and Jennifer got there.

"Dearly beloved…."

Jennifer's heart was racing a mile a minute. Jonathan's was too.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

Stephen lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and then shook Jonathan's hand. They laced their fingers together and scooted closer together.

The minister started his speech about love and marriage. Jennifer looked around.

The altar was covered in greenery, and white hydrangeas. They also had big, oversized clear balloons with oversized confetti in them. It was simply to signify to their guests which wedding they were attending.

"Jonathan and Jennifer, love is a noun, but it is also a verb. It is an action, it is intentional. Jonathan, is it your intention to marry this woman?"

"Yes, it is".

"Jennifer, is it your intention to marry this man?"

"Yes, it is".

She handed her bouquet of white ranunculus and light blue roses and hyacinths to Susan.

"Jonathan and Jennifer have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, when you're ready".

He took both of her hands in his.

"From the moment I met you in New York, I knew I needed you in my life. I was captivated not only by your beauty, but by your infectious spirit, your compassion for others, and your gentle nature. In fact, I was so enchanted by you, that I seriously considered moving to New York and never leaving. And we've been through a lot, you and me. We have the sickness and health part covered. And we've butted heads a few times, but we always worked it out. You know I am not what most people would consider religious. However, I do have faith. I have faith that we will always work it out. I have faith in you that you will always be able to write it better than I can say it. I have faith that our life together will always be one adventure after another. And most importantly, I have faith in you and me. I faith that what you and I have is real, and true, and never ending. I promise that you will always be my last thought before bed each night, and my first thought when I wake up each morning. I promise that I will always protect you, care for you, love you unconditionally, and make all your dreams come true. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I'm so glad I'm yours".

"Jennifer, when you're ready".

Jennifer took a deep breath. Susan handed her the paper her vows were written on.

"Jonathan, I've had a few relationships in my life, before I met you. And I thought I had the dating and relationship thing down pat. It is often said that the quality of a relationship is a function of the extent to which it is built on a solid underlying friendship and meets the needs of the two people involved. Just talking to you that night at Mortimer's, I knew I needed you in my life as a friend. I hoped you wanted me in your life as one too. I never dreamed I would fall in love with you so quickly and so effortlessly, but it was like a runaway train that couldn't be stopped. And I hope it never stops. I love our life together and all the adventures we take. I promise to always have your back, I promise to always put you first, and I promise to always kiss you goodnight and always tell you I love you. While I will never be able to top you in the romance department, I promise to always give it a shot. And when we fight, I promise to always make you stuffed mushrooms as a peace offering. I love you more and more with each passing day. You are the one I feel the safest with, the one I want to share all my dreams and happiness with, the one who can make me feel better when I'm sad and calm me down when I'm angry. You never cease to know what I need or want, most of the time before I do. And you always know just how to make me laugh. I hope our days of sadness are behind us, our days of adventure are ahead of us, the laughter never ceases, and our love for each other only increases. And I too, am so glad I'm yours".

Jonathan turned to the crowd.

"See-she writes better than I can speak". Everyone chuckled.

"As a symbol of their bond and unity together as one, Jonathan and Jennifer are now going to do a unity project."

Max handed them two incredibly huge balloons filled with their wedding confetti.

"Tie them together in several knots and then hold onto them".

"These two balloons no matter how high or how far they travel, will always be together. One might get ahead of the other and the other might fall behind. But no matter what, just like the two of you, they will always be together. You may release them".

They watched for a few seconds as they floated up straight into the sky.

"Now it's time for the rings".

"Jonathan, place this ring on the third finger of Jennifer's left hand and repeat after me: Like a circle that has no end, my heart will always be yours, forever".

"Like a circle that has no end, my heart will always be yours, forever".

Jennifer's ring was two platinum diamond bands, one for each side of her engagement ring.

"Jennifer, place this ring on the third finger of Jonathan's left hand and repeat after me: Like a circle that has no end, my heart will always be yours, forever".

"Like a circle that has no end, my heart will always be yours, forever".

Jonathan's ring was platinum, with a solid shiny edge.

"By the powers vested in me, by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck and he gently picked her up. She bent her knees as he kissed her before he set her down. Everyone was applauding and wiping their eyes.

She took her flowers back from Susan, and they turned around to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

They walked up the aisle to "Oh Happy Day".

Once they were inside the reception area, they were ushered into the bridal suite.

"We did it, Mr. Hart".

"Yes, we did, Mrs. Hart".

"Mrs. Hart, I love that".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

The next couple of hours were a blur. They took a ton more photographs, and then came inside and danced their first dance to "What A Wonderful World".

They got to sit and eat next, and had a special table just for them. Jonathan noticed that Jennifer had made sure to put stuffed mushrooms on the menu, just for Jonathan.

Jonathan and Jennifer's wedding cake was very simple, but very unique. They had picked vanilla cake with strawberry filling, and buttercream icing. The icing sparkled, and had paisley designs iced into the cake. Their topper was a silver 'H' covered in Swarovski crystals.

Jonathan's groom's cake was chocolate, and decorated in USC colors.

Shortly before they were supposed to leave, Jonathan pulled Jennifer to the dance floor.

He got a microphone from the DJ.

"May I have your attention? My lovely bride and I want to thank everyone for coming, it means the world to us. We also want you to drive safely, and call a cab if you need to. Don't forget to get a favor from the table by the door, and a packet from the basket when you leave. Now, we have one more dance, and then we have to toss the garter and the bouquet. But before we do that, I want to tell my beautiful wife where we are going on our honeymoon".

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"We are flying to Hawaii, and boarding a cruise ship. And for the next 3 weeks, we are sailing on the Princess of the Seas, and stopping in Italy, Spain, and France".

Jennifer's mouth dropped open, and then she smiled really big.

"I love it! I'm so happy".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They did the garter toss then, and one of Jonathan's employees caught it.

Jennifer tossed her bouquet and the girlfriend of the garter catcher caught it. Jonathan and Jennifer both agreed it was fate.

They danced their final dance to "Celebration", and everyone joined in.

Jennifer and Jonathan quickly ran and packed up their suites and Max took everything to the car.

Jennifer gave her bridal party hugs and thanked them for everything, and then spent a few minutes with her dad.

"I love you, Pa. I'm so glad you were able to come to our wedding. Now listen, if you can't get a cab tomorrow, call Max. Have him take you to the airport, alright?"

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'll be fine. You just go enjoy your honeymoon. I'll talk to you when you get back".

Jonathan appeared then.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I am".

Susan got everyone to line up for the wedding toss.

A few minutes later, Jonathan and Jennifer ran down the aisle while their friends tossed confetti, sequins, and streamers at them.

Bill and James had decorated Jennifer's car and filled it with balloons. They had tied condoms to the side mirrors, and strings of beer cans to the back bumper. They had written something on all the windows.

Jonathan helped her in the car, and then closed the door for her and then got in the driver's side.

Mr. and Mrs. Hart drove away into the night as their friends and family looked on.

Jennifer started popping all the balloons, just so they could move around easier.

She didn't even notice when they pulled up to the Waldorf Hotel in downtown Los Angeles.

"Ok, this is it".

"This is where we are staying?"

"Yes. We have the presidential honeymoon suite".

"I love it!"

She leaned over and kissed him and then they got out of the car.

He came and helped her with her dress, and the bellman brought their luggage inside.

Everyone clapped for them as they came in. Once they were checked in, they headed for the elevator.

They came inside their room and just took it in for a moment. It was the most exquisite room Jennifer had ever seen.

The hotel had given them a complimentary bottle of champagne, and there were rose petals sprinkled on the bed and the floor. Once they were changed out of their wedding clothes, and settled on the bed, Jonathan popped the top on the champagne and poured them a glass.

"To being us, the Harts".

"I'll drink to that".

They clinked glasses, kissed and took a sip.


	72. Chapter 72

***2 years later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were dead asleep at 3 a.m. one morning, when Jennifer suddenly woke up with a start.

She got up to go to the bathroom, and then came back to bed.

She was momentarily stopped in her tracks, as she realized what woke her up to begin with.

She reached in the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed something and then headed back to the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower, and then get dressed. A few minutes later, she came and woke Jonathan up.

"Jonathan, wake up. We have to go".

They were both downstairs and ready to go in about 10 minutes.

Jonathan woke Max up and told them what was going on. Jennifer filled her water bottle and headed for the car with her bags.

Jonathan came and helped her in the car and then slid in the driver's seat.

He laced his fingers through hers and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's go have a baby".

She called her father on the way to the hospital, and he told her he was taking the next flight out.

"See you when you get here. We love you".

Jonathan held Jennifer's hand as they drove, but by the time they got to the hospital, she was starting to get a little cranky.

They got her set up with a room, and they paged Susan.

"Rest while you can, and call us if you need us".

"Epi…dur…al….please".

She was gritting her teeth through the contractions.

"Dr. Kendall has to check you first and then she can order one".

She nodded.

Her contractions eased up a bit and she was able to talk some.

She started looking around and getting anxious.

Max came in the door just then, and had coffee for him and Jonathan.

He sat down next to Jonathan.

"We haven't been here since you hurt your shoulder about 8 months ago, Mr. H. And before that was when Mrs. H. was shot. And before that, it was when she had pneumonia."

"Jonathan, can you please do me a favor?"

"Anything".

"Take me home. Max is right, every time we are here, it's because of something bad".

"Take you home? Darling, we just got here".

"I don't care. I want to go home. I don't want to do this today. This is a bad place".

"Max, do you see what you started?"

"Sorry, it was an accident".

"Jonathan, take me home!"

He got up and went and climbed in the bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, do you want to have this baby at home, without medical professionals, and without medicine, including and especially epidurals, or do you want to stay and have the benefits of modern medicine and epidurals?"

She cut her eyes at him.

"Both".

"Everything will be ok, darling. I promise. You trust Susan, I trust Susan, and our kiddo is probably her 9 millionth baby that she's delivered. Everything is going to be just fine".

He stroked her hair till she briefly fell back asleep.

Susan came in a few minutes later and saw her sleeping.

"I'm sorry, I have to wake her".

"I'll do it".

He leaned down and gave her some kisses.

"Wake up, baby. The doctor is here".

Jennifer opened her eyes and looked at Susan.

"HI, I'm so glad you're here. Sorry we woke you in the middle of the night. Guess Baby Hart here is a morning person and not a night owl".

"Happy to help out, Jennifer. Jonathan, if you don't mind, can you get out of the bed for a bit? I need to examine her".

"Certainly".

Susan started asking Jennifer some questions and then did a quick exam.

"What happened?"

"We were sleeping, and I woke up suddenly, but didn't know why. Then I got up and went to the bathroom, and couldn't make it back to bed. So, I grabbed the stopwatch, timed my contractions, and jumped in the shower. I woke him up after I was dressed, and we came on".

"Did your water break?"

"Yes. While I was peeing. Does that normally feel strange?"

"Sometimes".

"Jennifer, why didn't you get me up sooner?"

"There wasn't anything you could have done sooner, darling. I had to shower and get dressed."

Susan was careful to make sure Max couldn't see the delicate parts.

"Ok, you're at a 5. I'm going to have the nurse come hook you to a contraction monitor, and I'll page the anesthesiologist. No food or drink till the kid pops out. Ice chips only. And when you feel a contraction, dig your heels in to the bed if you can. It will help spread your hips."

"Susan, can you order me a bed? I'd like to stay with her tonight".

"Absolutely. Jennifer, you are officially 3 days past your due date. If you don't progress as fast as I think you will, I will give you some Pitocin".

She patted Jennifer's legs.

"Page me if you need me, and I'll be back to check on you in a bit".

"Thank you".

They laid around and rested a bit, and then the nurse came in with the fetal monitor.

"Ok, so when this machine beeps, it will signal that she's about to have a contraction. It's about a minute ahead."

"Got it".

"The anesthesiologist has been paged, and will be in as soon as possible".

"Thank you".

Jennifer managed to sleep a good bit, and then woke up when the contractions got stronger. She was sweaty, gritting her teeth, and squeezing Jonathan's hand as hard as she could.

Once her epidural kicked in, things happened fast.

They were waiting on Susan when Jennifer grabbed Jonathan's hand.

"Darling, my stomach feels like it's trying to fall off. Can you get Susan please?"

"Certainly".

He ran to the hall and got her.

"What's wrong? How do you feel?"

"My stomach feels like it weighs about 20 pounds and is going to fall off".

"Ok, let me check you".

A few minutes later, she popped up from under the drape.

"It's showtime. Who do you want to stay in the room with you?"

"Mrs. H., I'm outta here. Mr. H., come find me in the lobby when the tyke makes it's arrival".

"Max, I wasn't going to kick you out".

"I know. I'm kicking myself out. I'm a man of many talents, but not this".

Jonathan chuckled and then returned his focus to Jennifer.

"Ok darling. We got this. I love you, and we are going to do this together".

After about 15 minutes of pushing. Jennifer felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"You're doing great. I can see the head. Time to push again".

Ten minutes later, Jennifer was absolutely exhausted.

"Jonathan! Pa isn't here. He has to be here. And I want us to be married before we have a baby, darling. We need a minister. And I forgot to turn off the stove before we left".

"Jennifer, your father is on his way. We got married 2 years ago, and you haven't turned the stove on in I don't know how long. That's Max's job. Now it's time to focus and push".

"I want to sleep".

"I know baby, but we gotta do this ok? I tell you what. You push, and I'll sing, ok?"

He leaned down and stared deep into her eyes and started singing.

" _Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you, let me hear you whisper that you love me too"._

"Very good, Jennifer. One more. Jonathan, next verse".

" _Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true, let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you"._

They took a break for a minute.

"Ok, one more. Jonathan, from the top".

By the time he finished the first verse, their child was born.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Jennifer teared up when she heard her cry.

Jonathan cut the umbilical cord, and then stood by while the nurses wiped her down and weighed her and measured her.

"She's healthy. 5 lbs, 7 ounces. 21 inches long exactly".

Jennifer was mesmerized looking at Jonathan seeing her for the first time.

The nurses put a diaper on her, and then swaddled her and brought her to Jennifer.

"Hi princess".

"Ok, we are going to recovery. Jonathan, you can meet us there. It's at the end of the hall".

"Perfect".

"Darling, go find Max. And see if Pa is here".

"Will do".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Jonathan went and found Max.

"We have a baby girl!"

"A girl? That's great, Mr. H. You are going to be the best daddy".

"And you are going to be the best granddaddy".

"How's Mrs. H.?"

"It was long and tough. For a minute there, she lost her mind and went a little crazy, but she pulled through".

"What is this about my daughter going crazy?"

"Hey Stephen, great to see you. Jennifer's ok. She just got a little tired, and told me that she forgot to call you, that she wanted us to be married before the baby was born and that she left the stove on. Once I got her to focus, she was a Rockstar. And you have a beautiful, healthy granddaughter".

"Wonderful!"

"I'm going to run check on Jennifer. We will see you guys soon".

He ran back down the hall to recovery and found her and the baby. She was doing skin to skin with the baby, while the nurse was cleaning Jennifer up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, darling. And she's an angel".

"I would have bet money we were having a boy".

"I would have too. But I can't wait to dress her up and put bows in her hair."

She leaned down and gave her some kisses.

"We need to come up with a name for her".

"Yeah, we do. Got any ideas?"

"Not a one".

Jennifer chuckled. "Same here".

After she was all cleaned up, they wheeled her to her room, and got her settled. Jonathan stayed right by her side. His bed came and they got that set up for him as well.

The baby started to cry, so Jennifer opened her gown and fed her, and she latched on right away.

"Josselyn. Josselyn Sutton Maxwell Hart".

"What did you say?"

"It just came to me. Josselyn. That's what her name is. Josselyn, then Sutton after my dad, and Maxwell after Max".

"I love it. Are you up for some visitors?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see them".

Josselyn finished eating, so Jennifer got her all swaddled again, and was just holding her when Jonathan came back.

"Hi Pa! Hi Max".

"Hi you two."

"Pa, Max, this is Miss Josselyn Sutton Maxwell Hart".

"You named her after me?"

"She's named for both of you. This way both of our families are represented".

"I love it".

"Same here. She's one cute kid".

Jennifer handed the baby to Stephen and he went to sit by Max.

"She has Jennifer's eyes and my hair color. Perfect combo".

"No son, she doesn't. She has her grandmother's eyes and your hair color, and her mother's lips".

"You know Pa, now that you mention it, she does sort of look like momma".

"Yeah, she does".

Stephen and Max stayed for a few more hours and then headed out.

"Pa, you can stay at the house with us".

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll see you again tomorrow."

Max handed the baby back to Jennifer.

When it was just the three of them, Jonathan climbed into the bed next to her.

"Here honey".

She handed the baby to him and then leaned against his shoulder.

"Hi there angel. I'm your daddy. We will talk about this much, much later but I had a big part in making you. Actually, I think we'll let mommy have that talk with you".

"Jonathan!"

"See that? That's what Daddy likes to call "Mommy's getting feisty". We have to do whatever we can to keep that from happening. Because Mommy is the best thing that ever happened to us. You don't know it yet, but it's true. She's the queen bee. We are just the drones".

Josselyn opened her mouth a little bit.

"Darling, I'm going to rest a little bit, ok?"

"Sure".

Once he knew Jennifer was asleep, he started talking to the baby again.

"Here's an insider tip, angel. You, especially, and me too, and Grandpa Max to some extent, all hit the jackpot when Mommy came into our lives. She's just the most wonderful woman on the planet. I hate to break it to you, but you have some huge shoes to fill. She's a legend, your momma. She is the most patient, the kindest, sweetest, most generous, smartest, and the hands-down most beautiful woman ever, anywhere on earth. And we are the lucky ones, you know why? Because she's ours. She loves us. She makes us better, yes she does. So, you and me, we have to strike a deal. We have to agree that we will listen to mommy, and love mommy every day, and we will try our very hardest to never ever make her sad or angry. Take it from me, kiddo, when mommy gets angry, she is steamed. Daddy made mommy angry once and he almost lost her. But it's ok, I learned my lesson. Not going to do that again, no no. Now, if you want to have fun and play jokes on Mommy every now and then, go see Grandpa Max. He's the trickster in the family. You'll love him, I just know it".

He gave her a few kisses on her forehead.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, up for some company?"

Everyone came in and was being really quiet.

Jonathan laid the baby down on the bed between his legs. He reached over and gently woke Jennifer.

"Darling, we have company".

"Hmmm?"

"We have company".

She sat up.

"Hi, when did you guys get here?"

She was staring at Bill, Vanessa, Drew, Laura and James.

"Just now. How are you feeling?"

"All over the place."

Susan came in behind them.

"Jennifer did absolutely wonderful. It wasn't a very easy labor but she made it happen".

Jonathan picked the baby up and handed her to Jennifer.

"This is Miss Josselyn Sutton Maxwell Hart. Joss, these are Mommy and daddy's friends".

They all took turns holding her.

"Christopher has a playmate now".

"And you guys have lots of built in babysitters".

"I'm sure we will take you up on that, if we can ever tear ourselves away".

"Jonathan, want to go outside and smoke a cigar with us?"

"Darling, do you mind?"

"Not at all".

He gave her a quick kiss and then headed outside.

"Jennifer, I'm going to go finish my rounds. I'll come check on you in a little bit".

When it was just Laura, Vanessa and Jennifer, they handed the baby back to her and sat down.

"So, tell us your birth story".

"We were asleep, and I woke up, and then headed to the bathroom. My water broke, and then when I was on my way back to bed, I could hardly walk. So I grabbed the stopwatch, and timed my contractions, took a shower, got dressed and then woke up Jonathan. We called Susan, called my dad, and then got here. Once I got my epidural, I felt a lot better. We were laying here and then all of a sudden, I started feeling like my stomach weighed like 20 pounds and was about to fall off my body, so I sent Jonathan to get Susan. She told me to start pushing and I pushed for an eternity. Then, Jonathan sang to me while I was pushing, and then she was here".

"Oh, that's so sweet".

"I couldn't have done this without him at all".

Jonathan and the guys came back a little while later, and then everyone left so they could rest.

"Darling, how about something to eat?"

"Yes, please."

"Chick fil A?"

"Oh, great idea. Deluxe sandwich, well done, with a sweet tea".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you. I'll be right back".

He leaned down to the baby.

"Bye sugars, Daddy's going to be right back. Now, I don't know what you have planned, but if you've been thinking about screaming your head off, and having a nasty blowout diaper, and maybe throwing up all over the place, now would be a great time to do that".

"Jonathan Charles! Don't tell her that!"

"Ok, ok. You just be an angel and we'll save that fun stuff for the grandpas".

Jennifer chuckled.

"You are so crazy".

"We will watch The Exorcist when I get back so you can see how to really do it".

"Jonathan!"

He smirked at her and kissed her again.

"Baby, don't get up without the nurse, or Susan or me, alright?"

She nodded.

He headed out, leaving Jennifer with Josselyn.

"Ok sweetheart, it's time for our first Mother-Daughter talk. I'm sure we will have many of these. I'm Momma. I'm the one that's going to teach you everything and protect you, and help you to know what to do in life. And we will have so much fun. We are going to get our nails and toes done together, and get our hair done. And I'm going to make sure you have the cutest outfits. We can't go out in public looking a mess, you know. We have to make Daddy proud. We love our daddy so much. He's so good to us. He does everything he can to make Mommy happy. Mommy and Daddy had a hard road in the beginning, but they fell in love anyways. And we used to have fights and get really mad at each other, because we loved each other so much that we just wanted everything to be so perfect. But the thing is, we forgot how to communicate. That's the key, yes, it is. Communication. That's a big word for talking. Anyways, Mommy and Daddy had a fight one night and Mommy did something really stupid. She left. She just got in the car and left and moved to a different house for a couple nights. And that was stupid because she almost lost Daddy forever. We'll tell you that story when you are much, much older. Here's a spoiler though-it ended up ok, and it actually made mommy and daddy closer than ever, because after that happened, they really appreciated one another and cared about and loved each other more than they ever had. And now, they hardly ever fight at all. I think we might start fighting over who gets to hold you, though. You are so gorgeous, my princess. You look just like my mommy. I hate that you didn't get to meet her, but I think she's been holding you in Heaven all this time and getting her snuggles in. I think that's why you were 3 days late".

She gave her some kisses.

"You had a big, big job, you know that? You made me whole again. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how on earth can you be in pieces? Well, I'll tell you. One day, a couple years ago, Mommy's doctor, the same one who helped deliver you today, she gave mommy some bad news that broke her heart. She told her you would never be born. Mommy's heart was broken, but she accepted it. But then, almost a year ago, Mommy and Daddy went on a trip to Mexico, and mommy wasn't feeling well when they came home. Daddy took care of mommy as best he could, but he was really worried. And then, a couple days later, it was a special holiday known as Father's Day. That's the day that we celebrate Poppy, and Grandpa Max, and Daddy. We tell them how much we love them. Anyways, on this day, Mommy had a special present for Grandpa Max to open. And she put it in a box, and then she took it to Daddy and asked him to look at it and see if he thought Grandpa Max would like it. So, daddy took the lid off the box and saw a t-shirt that said "World's Best Grandpa". And do you know what your daddy did? He jumped up and started jumping up and down and then he picked mommy up and kissed her. He was so cute. And then we wrapped the box and took it to Grandpa Max, and he cried. He was so happy. Poppy doesn't live close by, so he didn't find out right away. We told him when we went to New York for a trip and he came up to see us. He was so happy too. You're one lucky kid, princess. You have so many people who love you so, so, much. But none more than Mommy and Daddy".

***The next day***

Jennifer and the baby were discharged in the afternoon, so Jonathan drove them home.

Jennifer noticed he was only going about 4 miles an hour. Other cars were honking at them, and swerving around them.

"Darling, you can go a little faster, she's not going to break".

"I just want to be careful". He had white knuckles and was sweating.

"Darling, faster. Otherwise she'll be starting kindergarten by the time we get there".

He sped up a little and they made it home safely.

Jennifer and the baby got settled, and then Jonathan sat down next to her.

Jennifer noticed a wrapped package on the table.

"Darling, what's that?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you open it and see?"

She handed him the baby and he turned her around so they could watch Jennifer open the package.

She lifted the lid to find a gorgeous gold ring, with three stones. The stones were amethyst, topaz and diamond.

"Oh Jonathan, it's beautiful!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You gave me our beautiful daughter, Jennifer. You deserve all the diamonds in the world for that".

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you too, Mrs. Hart.

"And we love our princess too".

They leaned down to kiss her a couple of times.

"Anything special you want to do now?"

"How about a family nap?"

"That sounds heavenly".

They headed upstairs and got settled into bed. He handed her the baby and then stretched out next to her and wrapped his arms around both of them.

They all took a nap together, as a family.

***The End***


End file.
